


The Diaries Of Circle M Ranch

by Enos_Gal



Series: The Diaries Series [1]
Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Series: Diaries/The MacFarland Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 189,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enos_Gal/pseuds/Enos_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty years of Hazzard County's secrets are tucked away in the diaries of Elizabeth O'Connell. When she passes away, she leaves the O'Connell Estate to Enos, making him the wealthiest man in Hazzard County.  Everyone has skeletons in the closet, but the information he discovers in her beloved memoirs are about to change his life...in ways he never imagined.  </p>
<p>Daisy is also full of questions.  She finally acknowledges her love for Enos, but things are out of control.  Enos has disappeared amid a shroud of secrecy to fulfill Beth's final wishes and she asks her family to help her find him.  Is this their chance to finally be together?</p>
<p>Book 1 of The Diaries Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes, A Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to WENN9366 for being such an inspiration. The characters of Otis and Agnes Strate (and a reference to Mary Tribble) were created by WENN9366 in the fanfic, "The Story of Us" which can be found on FFNet. They are used with permission. All other OC's are created and owned by me. Enjoy!

* * *

_"I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong. I'm movin' on."_

~ by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**_May 13, 1987_ **

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon and the colors of dawn still lingered as Enos looked at the bare room that he once called home. His furniture would be moved out later today, his suitcase was already waiting in his new pickup and all that remained was a box he received on Monday.

Enos heaved the box off the floor and took one last look before walking out.  He carried the heavy box down the Boarding House stairs, another thing he was doing  _"for the last time."_  The world as he knew it was slipping from his grasp.

He would miss this place.  As a Hazzard County Deputy, he hadn't spent much time here, preferring to be on duty than alone, but he would miss the place just the same. There were special memories here, one night in particular stood out in his mind. A night spent on the couch, watching over the woman he hoped would some day be his.

He walked outside and stopped short when he saw the Chevy one ton parked at the curb. The dually was brand spanking new and the sun sparkled off the fancy chrome like a shiny jewel. It still took his breath away. The truck was another change that had come with the whirlwind of discovery during the last month and he sat the box on the sidewalk to open the back door. After putting the box in the back seat, he turned to lean against the truck, deep in thought.

As the son of a moonshiner, Enos grew up with little to nothing in the way of material possessions. Hard work and long hours moved him out of the poverty of the hills and eventually lead to the Metro Squad in L.A. Of course, the violence of the city had seared him raw and his love for Daisy had called to him from across the country.  He returned to Hazzard with high hopes and a year ago, he almost married her. 

_Almost_.

The recent circumstances tapped on his shoulder, telling him it was time to complete that task and make her his wife. 

Last month, on his twenty-seventh birthday, Enos became the recipient of an unbelievable gift.  Possessions, property and finances beyond his imagination.  He almost turned the offer down out of his sense of humility.  He had no use for that kind of wealth and his pride objected to such generosity.  Enos's mind was set, until this past Monday.

That was when Thomas S. Grady, Esquire, arrived on an unannounced visit, determined to compel Enos to accept the offer. Enos discovered that the wealth came with an unexpected twist - a quest of discovery and more.  The very private friendship he had shared with the benefactor would be impossible to keep from the citizens of Hazzard when he returned.  The attorney also had some very intriguing items in his possession.

Mr. Grady brought with him a box of diaries from his deceased friend, the same box now in his truck.  The visit and every meticulous detail had been planned -  _six years ago_.

Enos's future had, in some ways, been partially scripted for him.  He felt blind-sided. He was confronted with a million unanswered questions and no idea what he might find in the lifetime of diaries.  It would take  months just to read them all.

Monday afternoon, he felt he had no other choice.  At Enos's humble table in his modest abode, he had sat across from Mr. Grady and respectfully declined the offer.

The lawyer had smiled, pulled a letter from his briefcase and said,  _"I think you'll change your mind.  This is for you, from Beth.  Read it.  I'm supposed to wait."_

The letter was a very motivating piece of writing, changing Enos's mind and his future.  The benefactor beseeched him to undertake a labor of love, her final wishes.  They always did have a lot in common, including a love as deep as the ocean for someone that had been just out of their reach.  

The letter touched Enos's heart and drew him in like a moth to the flame.

_"My Sweet Enos,_

_I cherished every moment of our friendship and you were always so very dear to me.  I leave this world in peace, knowing that my secrets are in your loving hands.  Thank you for honoring my last wishes. That must sound presumptuous, but my dear, I know your character and you won't let me down. You couldn't if you tried._

_I need a little more of your time - one last trail ride so to speak. God knows I wish I could be there._

_I'm sure you are confused and must be wondering why I waited six years for you to handle my affairs. Answers are coming. You are the perfect choice. I can trust you to take over my life's work, my legacy, because you know how important it is to me._

_There are things I need to share with you before you take over the ranch. Those things will be revealed as you move forward.  First, I need you to take charge of my diaries. Read them. Begin with the one I've marked, but I beg you, tell no one and please leave Hazzard. Arrangements have been made and everything you need has already been provided. Think of this as a time of reflection._

_I know you trusted me. Trust me one last time. Doing things privately, at least until you return, is for the best._

_I bet your world feels like it has been turned upside down, but I promise, you will land on your feet. Mr. Grady will get you started on you quest and guide you in the months to come.  Some of the immediate tasks may seem odd at first, but take it slow and be patient. I think a month's time will be sufficient.  While you are away, you'll come to understand.  I wish we had been given more time together, but the time we shared I treasured.  It was over before I expected it to be and I had so much left to tell you, but I ran out of time and for that I'm truly sorry._

_When you complete my last wishes and return to Hazzard, please take what I leave you and use it however you see fit.  Help friends and loved ones. Marry, have children, fill my house with love and laughter. Make it the way it was when I was little.  A home._

_I pray for your happiness, Enos. With all my heart, I want you to find love. We spoke of our hardships in matters of the heart. The man I loved was my one and only. What a fool I was to let him go. No one else ever measured up. He was my perfect match, my soul mate. Don't make the same mistakes I've made, don't spend your life alone and don't ever settle for less than true love."_

The letter went on to explain a few more details. After reading it a second time, Enos had looked up to see Mr. Grady smile as he offered a pen and slid the papers across the table. Enos had signed his name and initialed more boxes than he cared to remember. When it was over, he had accepted the wealth and whatever secrets were coming. His journey began today.

At least his pre-planned destination was among family. A month in Wyoming at his godparent's dude ranch was just what he needed. Lots of fresh air, miles of open range, beautiful scenery, horses, a cattle drive and a few strangers on the trail sounded like the perfect way to recharge. The perfect " _last trail ride."_

His heart twisted as he remembered all those evening rides with his friend.  He still missed her and not a day went by that he didn't think of that summer.  It was one of the most memorable of his life.

He needed this time with Emily and Gus, his godparents. They had always been an encouragement and comfort to him.  Enos wrote them often. This was his first visit to Wyoming and he hadn't seen them since he was a small child, but even with thousands of miles separating them, they had always helped him regain his sense of balance. They were like surrogate parents and he kept his close relationship with them very private, protected,  _safe._

He let out a deep sigh and took a last look up at the window that was once his home. Seeing Gus and Emily would help set things back in balance - he hoped.

Lately it felt as if he lived the life of a stranger.  There were too many unknowns waiting in his future and he hoped the uneasiness would subside once he confronted the only unknown that he could.

Daisy.

The words from the letter constantly echoed in his mind, especially this morning. Since this began, he had wrestled with his decision to propose to Daisy. His heart ached with that familiar longing and unease over her answer grew, swelled, and increased in intensity like an overfilled balloon about to burst.

Enos didn't realize he was hyperventilating until the bright flowers in the window box began to blur.

_Pull it together and get an answer. Either way, ya get' out of here t' give your heart time t' catch up with your head. Just breathe. Just. Breathe_.

He needed Daisy, loved her, and desperately wanted her to return his love. He had been starved for her affection for years, but the friendship that once flourished was like a light switch on the fritz. She had been his saving grace in his youth, but then things changed.  Doubt edged it's way in and they grew apart. Then there was Darcy.

Darcy Kincaid had put a crack in their relationship that had yet to be mended. Enos had loved her for as long as he could remember and today he would take a battering ram to those walls that kept them apart. If successful, he would return next month and make her his wife.

He was taking a tremendous risk. If she refused his proposal, he would be completely wrecked and there was that issue of the promise he made to himself. He wasn't getting any younger and it was time to commit or move on.

The constant push and pull of their relationship had taken a toll on Enos over the years. Some folks said the two were still engaged to marry, but Daisy no longer wore his engagement ring, nor had she returned it to him. It was a perfect picture of the confusion surrounding their current relationship status.

There had been no significant forward movement in the romantic relationship since their wedding was postponed last year. In fact, there had been no movement at all. The same pattern that had existed for years continued to repeat. They grow close when she needed him, then she would pull away and eventually date other men. The feelings of hurt and rejection would come crashing down and his dreams would be back on hold.

Enos had spent most of his adult life waiting for her and watched while she dated guy after guy without a second thought about his feelings. Because he loved her, he waited it out and had always forgiven her for the schemes with her cousins and the other men in her life. In his heart he believe that she truly loved him, but was afraid of the feelings she carried.

That was little comfort when he was alone in his room at night and Enos was growing weary of the ride. He didn't know from one day to the next where he stood. Which brought him full circle - to his promise.

Enos was always on her merry go round and for the first time in his life he wanted off. For better or worse, today he would have his answer and the cycle would end. For good. They would share their lives together, or he would escape her hold on his heart for good. From this day forward, Daisy would be his wife or his friend, no looking back. His heart couldn't take anymore.

He needed to propose now, before the official papers arrived at the Hazzard County Clerk's Office and alerted the entire town of his wealth. The lawyer promised to hold the papers until next week, but the knowledge of his new financial status, and eventually the secrets they carried, would be the biggest news to hit the town in decades.

Buying a brand new pickup truck and taking a vacation had already raised a few eyebrows. The rumor mill was in full swing. Just like everyone else, Daisy would learn the truth after he left.

He wasn't thrilled at the idea of starting their life together with a secret, but his benefactor said it was best to wait. Enos was determined to honor her wishes. Beth was a fantastic person and she must have had a good reason.

Besides, if Daisy truly loved him she would understand. He had forgiven far worse over the years and it wouldn't matter when she learned about the money...too much...right? He sighed, heavily. Enos had run the scenario six ways to Sunday and this was for the best.

He climbed behind the wheel of his truck and pulled the letter from his jacket. Enos needed to read it one more time before driving to the Duke's. It was a reminder of what he was fighting for.

" _Be_ ** _loved_** _...marry...have children..."_

Enos absorbed every word with deep affection and lovingly traced the signature with his finger. He missed his special friend. It didn't seem fair that she was gone. He tucked the letter inside his jacket with a tear in his eye.

_Beth_ ,  _I sure miss ya'._

He started the truck and began his journey. First stop, the Duke Farm, where he prayed the outcome would be his heart's desire.


	2. Concerns and Assumptions

* * *

_"Listen, Enos would like to speak to ya, Daisy, just a second if you've got the time."_

~ Sheriff Rosco Coltrane

* * *

It started out as any typical day at the Duke Farm. The animals had been tended, morning chores were done and the family gathered for breakfast in the warm kitchen of the family farmhouse.

Daisy sat quietly. For the last month, Enos had acted strangely. This week his behavior had transitioned to the bizarre and she was extremely ill at ease. He was coming over to talk and she was doing everything possible to hide her anxiety from her family.

"Daisy?" She startled and popped her eyes across the table to Bo. "Good grief! What has ya' all worked up this morning? Something's been buggin' you all week. It ain't like you to be so quiet and edgy."

"I'll say." Luke added. "We're all worried. Is everything all right at work?"

Luke cast a pleading gaze to Uncle Jesse in an effort to gain support. He picked up his coffee with a sigh. Being the oldest, it was his duty to protect his youngest cousin and something wasn't right.

Uncle Jesse weighed in on the situation. "Baby girl, now you know if J.D. is giving ya' a hard time at th' Boar's Nest, I'll stop in and have a talk with him. My big toe is actin' up and somethin' tells me this ain't about work. You ain't th' only one that's been acting a bit out of the ordinary lately. Does this have anything t' do with Enos?"

Daisy drew a deep breath and set aside her tea. "Uncle Jesse, Enos ain't been over to visit in two weeks. He ain't even been in to th' Boar's Nest on his lunch breaks. Y'all know how he is always waitin' at closing time to walk me to Dixie?"

Bo scoffed, "Shoot, he's been doing that for years. Everybody knows it, too."

Daisy raised a perturbed eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, he ain't doing that anymore."

Bo's eyes swung to hers. "No kidding?"

"No kidding." Daisy didn't know, but Enos had been parked in the shadows every night, watching closely to keep her safe.

"You won't believe this." Daisy took a sip of tea and continued. "Last night I was walkin' to th' Jeep after closin' and he pulls up in that fancy new pickup truck. He said he wants t' come by and talk this morning. I heard some city lawyer came t' town Monday to see him. I tried to ask what was going on, but he got real quiet and made some excuse to leave. I ain't gotta clue what's going on. He's been so quiet lately."

Jesse stroked his beard and sat back in his chair. "When you two were kids there weren't no secrets between ya'. Not a one. Y'all got into more trouble than any two kids I've ever known. Some of th' stunts y'all pulled turned my hair grey way before…" Uncle Jesse let out a ragged sigh.

Daisy flushed a little and smiled. Those were good times. The innocence of childhood, the love of Aunt Lavinia, Otis was still alive, all that mattered was being together.

Jesse continued. "Y'all ain't been quite th' same since th' wedding was called off, baby girl. I wish I could tell ya' what's wrong, but I don't know. I did hear that Monday wasn't th' first visit from an attorney he's had this month. What's this I hear about him movin' out of th' Boarding House today and leaving town for several weeks?"

"What?" Daisy's blue eyes turned stormy. "He moved out?! Where on earth is he gonna live? And just what's he thinkin' taking a vacation after spending that kinda money on a truck? Uncle Jesse, this ain't no used farm truck, this is a brand new, heavy duty dually with shiny chrome and all!"

Bo's interest peeked. "New? Enos ain't bought nothin' new in his life, except for unmentionables."

"Bo!" Daisy shot a piqued look across the table.

He put up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just sayin' it ain't like Enos to go out and spend that kinda money on something so frivolous. I bet th' payments on that thing are outrageous."

"That is strange," Luke said. "Enos has always been a penny pincher. Remember that old station wagon Scanlon blew up a few years back? If the thing ran half the time and had bald tires, it was good enough for Enos. He ain't picky."

Daisy sat her tea down with a frustrated sigh. "I'm real worried guys. The new truck is one thing, but giving up his apartment at th' Boarding House and more visits from lawyers? Has he gotten himself in t' some kinda financial trouble? He's still payin' th' mortgage on th' old homestead and taking care of his ma's expenses. Enos has been actin' squirrelly since his surprise birthday party!"

"I remember," Luke said. "He was all distant that night even though half th' town showed up at the Boar's Nest."

Daisy furrowed her brow. "I'm thinkin' I need t' knock some sense into him before he finds himself bankrupt and livin' out in th' woods."

Enos was the most responsible man Daisy knew, but she gave her frustration free reign to subdue her feelings of insecurity. She didn't want her family to see how she truly felt about him. She was afraid to admit it to herself most days. Daisy didn't know how Enos would pay off his debts on a deputy's salary. For him to spend money he couldn't afford there had to be something wrong and she was genuinely concerned. She didn't want to lose him.

Enos had always been there for her -  _really_   _been there_. Daisy couldn't remember a time in her life when he wasn't by her side or just a phone call away. His time at the Academy was hard, but it was nothing compared to those dark years he spent in L.A.

Daisy had gone on with her life in Hazzard as if everything was fine, but inside she had felt lost and alone. Enos's departure left a deep emptiness in her life. When she kissed him goodbye at the airport he hadn't returned her kiss and it cast a shadow over her life that stayed until the day he returned. The day he set foot back in Hazzard, the flowers bloomed again and the sun shone brighter. All was well in Daisy's world again, but the kiss at the airport haunted her to this day.

The only time Enos had truly kissed her was when she asked him to marry her. It was after he was pulled into the middle of the bank robbery. It still wasn't sunshine and rainbows. Her family tried to talk her out of the wedding, Enos carried a fear that he would go to prison, leaving her to care for herself. Then there was his fear that she was marrying him for pity.

When his name was cleared, she was able to convince him to go thru with the wedding, but then he broke out in hives. The doubts had niggled away at her. Something had felt off, but what could she do about hives? She had received a taste of the rejection he must have felt from her time and time again. It had hurt her.

Daisy didn't  _think_  Enos was rejecting her, but she was afraid if she pushed, he would never come around. She agreed to the postponement, but many things went unsaid between them and they drifted further apart.

In Daisy's top dresser drawer, a tiny box contained the promise of a life with Enos, but she kept it tucked away and hidden. She wasn't ready to give the ring back to him. As long as she had the ring, he would still be there waiting for her.

Daisy knew she had hurt him by dating other men, but truth be told they never held a candle to Enos. The same intense feelings he stirred within her also frightened her. She thought she had found love many times before, like with Jamie Hogg, Jude Emery, or heaven forbid Darcy Kincaid.  _Everyone_  knew what a disaster that turned out to be.

Every time she ended up with a broken heart, Enos that never said a word, never told her what a fool she had been, or what a loser her choices in men had been, any of them. There were more men than she wanted to admit.

The thought of Enos starting to change, to be a different person frightened her. Of all the people Enos knew, Daisy felt she knew him the best. Now she was unable to make sense of his recent choices and worried for the consequences they would have on his life,  _and hers_.

Daisy moved away from the table and started the dishes. The wheels slowly turned. He had been so distant, part of her wondered if he even cared anymore. It wasn't like him to make such a huge change in his life without telling her, but he knew she wouldn't approve. How wold he pay for it? Then her thoughts went back to the ring in the dresser drawer. What if he wanted the ring back?

"Oh no! That's it!" Daisy lost her grasp on a plate, breaking it against the sink. She muttered. "How could he be so selfish!?"

"Daisy?" Luke rushed to her. "What's the matter? Are you cut?"

"What?" Daisy dropped her gaze to her hands. "Oh. N-no. It just slipped. Would ya' mind finishin' up for me? I…um…excuse me. I splashed soap in my eye."

As the painful rejection threatened to bring tears spilling forward, she hurried to her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Bo pushed his chair back.

"Ya' just have a seat." Uncle Jesse said. "Let her be. Whatever is going on between Enos and Daisy needs to stay between th' two of them. If she needs us, she knows we are always here for her. Let's give her some time alone before Enos gets here."

"Sure Uncle Jesse, if you feel it's best, but I don't think I like it." Bo sat down and finished his eggs.

"I don't like it either, not a bit." Luke began to clear the table. "I don't like seeing her so upset."

"Well I don't like it either, but you know how she gets." Jesse stood to help with the dishes. "Let's help her by respecting her privacy. Now y'all hurry up. Let's clean up so we can get to the back forty and do that repair job. That fence ain't gonna put itself back up."

* * *

A short while later, Daisy sat on the bed with the tiny box in her hand. The feelings of hurt and rejection were slowly being consumed by anger. She put the box on the nightstand and opened her closet. She pulled out something totally different and pulled off her jeans and blouse. Daisy wasn't giving up that ring without making sure Enos knew what he was giving up.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Daisy? It's Luke. Can I come in?"

"H-hey, Luke. Not right now, sugar. I'm in the middle of changin' into cooler clothes. It's gonna be warmer out t' day than I thought."

"Ya' ain't foolin' nobody, Daisy. We all know you're upset."

"Oh, Luke. I love ya' for caring, but I'm fine! It's just money. Enos will work it out. I've got a ton of laundry t' do this morning. Don't y'all worry about me. I'm more than capable of handling Enos."

There was a long pause before Luke replied, "Well, okay then. We're gonna be in th' west pasture fixing that fence. I'll make sure th' CB is on and if ya' need us for anything, you just give us a holler, ya' here?"

"I'll be fine." Daisy feigned a carefree laugh. "I'll bring y'all sandwiches for lunch around 11:00."

"Sounds great. I'll see ya later."

"Bye, Luke. Thanks."

Luke walked away deeply concerned. Enos had always carried deep feelings for Daisy and whenever he got into trouble, Daisy wasn't far behind. Luke and Enos butted heads a lot growing up. Sure, they were good friends, but he wouldn't stand by and let Daisy sacrifice herself trying to pull him out of the fire again. The wedding and the bank robbery had been a close enough call.

Daisy listened to the footsteps as her family walked out of the house and off the porch. When Uncle Jesse's truck headed down the drive, a nervous anxiety swept through her. She feared what was headed her way and needed to get ready fast. She would not stand by and be humiliated when Enos asked for his engagement ring back.

She took special care as she fixed her hair and makeup. Daisy looked at the sundress on the bed. She had seen how Enos's eyes lingered on her a little longer whenever she wore it. This was absolutely the right dress for today and she quickly shimmied into it.

Once she had her earrings on and her hair just right, she picked up the ring from the nightstand. It was nothing fancy, but it was beautiful in it's simplicity. A lovely pear shaped diamond, not too big, not too small. She slipped it on her finger one last time. Perfect fit. Of course, it would be. Enos knew everything about her. He held her hand so many times over the years.

Tears tempted to break through to the surface as she watched the diamond sparkle on her finger. Her heart sank when she heard the sound of a truck out on the road.

He was coming.

She quickly pulled the ring off and placed it back in the box before slipping it into her pocket. One quick look in the mirror and she grabbed the basket of laundry from the bed.

Daisy reached the door as the truck made the turn off the road. She scurried to the clothesline and shoved her heart behind a thick curtain of misplaced anger. Getting right to work, she hung the laundry as if nothing were wrong and hoped that curtain would keep Enos's rejection from burning her to a crisp.


	3. Murphy's Law Meets Enos and Daisy

* * *

_"People understand me so poorly that they don't even understand my complaint about them not understanding me."_

~Søren Kierkegaard

* * *

As Daisy hung the clothes on the line, she heard the gravel crunch beneath the truck tires as it grew closer. When it parked and Enos cut the engine, she couldn't bring herself to turn around. She hated everything about that truck. It was too new, too shiny, too… _different_. The truck was part of a bigger problem, stealing Enos away from her with the enticement of fancy things. She had no use for such extravagances. The idea that her engagement ring was going to be sold to pay for his new toy made her checks burn hot.

With methodical indifference, Daisy kept her focus on the way she hung the laundry. Not the laundry itself, but the way she moved and stretched in the most provocative way to retrieve and hang each item. She could feel him watching her and would use it to her full advantage. She had done it so many times before it was like second nature, but this morning it hurt. Her anger ratcheted higher.

Before stepping out of his truck, Enos took a moment to admire the beautiful woman that stood before him.  _Please, let this work._

Enos stepped out and shut the door, sauntering casually her way. "Hey Dais! Ya' sure look pretty this mornin'. How are ya'?"

Daisy ignored him.

Enos took off his hat, placing it on the hood. "Ya' know, I think ya' look mighty pretty every day."

He moved closer, but she had yet to acknowledge him. Enos was perplexed by both her behavior and her appearance. She was dressed more for a night out on the town than a day of laundry.

"Dais? Are ya' alright?"

"Oh, Enos!" Daisy whipped around. "Hey. I'm sorry, but I'm just so busy with this laundry, why I didn't even hear your truck. Must be those new motors. I bet you could sneak up on anybody round these parts. I don't think I've seen such a shiny thing in all of Hazzard County, except for Boss Hogg's Cadillac."

"Huh? Quiet? Th-that thing?"

"Well, it ain't your old station wagon now is it."

This was not starting off well. He knew she heard his truck and everything else he said, but Daisy was clearly upset about something. As usual Enos was in the dark about what it could be. So she didn't like his truck, but he didn't understand why that would upset her.

_Ding dang it. I ain't even told her why I'm here and she's already mad at me!_

He wanted to gather her up in his arms, pull her close to and tell her how much he loved her. The pretty yellow sundress accentuated every curve of her body and made her tan skin glisten in the sun.

_Long zippers and tiny little straps. Ding-dang sundresses._

Enos swallowed and tried again. "D-Daisy, I really need t' talk to you. Can we sit down for a minute, or maybe take a short walk? How about it? I ain't got much time."

He preferred to walk to calm his nerves, but it was too late. He had already made mistake number one.

"Oh, now you're in a hurry? I thought you said last night this was important! If this is so important why would you not  _make_  enough time. Makes me wonder what other things ya' ain't paid no attention to lately, Enos Strate," her words were terse and dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe you should take a hard look at your lack of planning!"

With that she made an obvious gesture to look past him, shooting daggers with her eyes at his truck.

Enos sighed,  _heavily_. Mistake number two.

Daisy shot back a harsh glare. "What was that? Am I  _keeping_  you from somethin'?!"

"Daisy, what's th' matter with ya'!? Why are ya' so mad at me? I ain't seen ya' this upset since Bo and Luke crashed your Roadrunner over th' cliff. I  _need_  to talk t' ya."

"What's wrong with  _me?_  You must be out of your mind. Enos, you're the one who's been actin' all irresponsible! There ain't a  _thing_  wrong with  _me!"_ With an indignant  _humph_  she turned her back and resumed her work.

"If there ain't nothin' wrong with ya' then why are you hanging those dirty clothes on th' line?" Enos was half pleased with himself. The other half was prepared to duck. He was certain something heavy would fly through the air in his direction at any moment.

Daisy stopped and stood in shock as she looked at her work. Oh. Dear. God. He was right. In front of her hung yesterday's work clothes, dirty shirts, filthy jeans and overalls caked in mud. The boys had been working the fence line all week and the recent rain only added to the filth.

Enos had caught her off guard, but she wouldn't let him get the best of her.

"I thought ya' said you had somethin' important to talk to me about. If you're in such a hurry, why are ya' so worried about my laundry? There's so much mud on these clothes that I decided t' beat th' dirt off of them before I put them through th' machine."  _Nice save._ Daisy resumed hanging the muddy clothes. If she was going to fib, she might as well commit.

Enos put his hands on his hips. "Daisy, the last thing I came here for was to fight with ya. I really need to talk to you. I gotta have-"

"I know, I know. Enos, don't you think I can see th' writing on th' wall? I wasn't born yesterday, okay? It's fine. Really."

"Huh?"

"I said it's fine. You gotta have money for your new toy over there and to pay for your trip. I completely understand. It's not like I want th' thing. It's just been collectin' dust. I meant t' give it back to ya' a long time ago. I just had other things on my mind. I mean, I just don't ever think of us like that anymore." Okay, that lie left her wanting to vomit.

"Money to...but it's...I..." Enos cleared his throat, blind-sided, again. "Daisy, what in th' daylights are you talkin' about now? I came here 'cause I need an answer about-"

"And I gave it to you!" she snapped. "Here."

Daisy spun around and walked to Enos, slowly, seductively.

Enos was instantly enamored. He loved to watch her, even when she drove him crazy. He pulled at his collar as the temperature began to rise. Now she was driving him a different kind of crazy and his mouth curved into a grin.

Daisy saw "that" look dance across his face. The look made her feel as melting butter. Her heart thumped faster beneath that curtain of anger, but she kept it closed. Enos was the only man who could ever make her feel so, so... _treasured..._ but she was on a mission.

As she moved closer, the sweet scent of her shampoo wafted on the breeze... _strawberries._  He giggled softly and reached out to twirl his finger around her hair. Before he could touch her, Daisy grabbed his hand and smacked something square into it's palm.

"Now you can go and make some payments on that truck. Have a nice vacation, Enos." Daisy turned back to the line and resumed her chores.

She fought with all her might to hold that curtain in place. It was starting to rip and he was working his way underneath, making her wonder what it would be like to be his. He was so handsome. His hazel eyes had gazed at her with a mixture of confusion and love. She wanted to dive back in, get lost in his gaze, kiss him deeply, but the memory of a dreadful kiss at the airport kept her feet firmly planted. Besides, he had put a pickup... _money..._ over his promise to her.

Enos looked in his hand, baffled. He recognizing the small box immediately. How did this go wrong so fast?

"D-Daisy? Do you really believe this is what I want? Th-that I came here t' talk about this?" Enos couldn't hide the sadness in his voice as something deep inside shifted and cracked.

It was like he was coming apart at the seams. His heart ached, his stomach hurt, he was weak in the knees, but an anger flashed to life like a raging bonfire. Hadn't he dealt with enough this week?

"Enos. I ain't stupid and I've been down this road before. I ain't got no reason t' hold on to that anymore seein' how you're busy making changes in your life. I reckon if I was s'pose to be a part of it you woulda gone and discussed  _certain choices_  with me!" Daisy shot another bitter glare at the truck. "I reckon that truck was more important and ya' ain't concerned about nothin' else!"  _Like our future, or me._

_She thinks I'm shallow and irresponsible!?_ Enos felt pinned to the ground.  _This_  was his answer? He didn't even get to ask the question! He didn't propose, or tell her how much he loved her! As he looked at the tiny box in his hand his breathing raced, his blood surged through his veins and his ears rang. Upset and tired of having so much out of his control, he stormed to his truck. What else  _could_  he do?

Daisy was losing control of her emotions. He was leaving her, again. She couldn't take it and without turning around she called out, loudly.

"Ya' know that cheap trinket ain't gonna make but one or two payments, then you're gonna be right back in th' same boat. You're bein' a real dipstick!"  _No, I did not just say that._

She bit her tongue the moment the word left her mouth, but it was too late. It was out and no matter how much she wanted to take it back she couldn't. Daisy stood her ground, trying to steady her trembling hands by focusing on the laundry, dirty or not.

Enos stopped dead in his tracks. He had taken enough lip from Daisy. He spun around, making short work of the ground between them. Grabbing Daisy by the arm he half walked, half dragged her to the old well alongside the farmhouse. Enos had never been so bold, but he was so angry he didn't care. He was in searing emotional pain and wasn't giving up on his dream without a fight. He loved her and was determined to get through to the girl she once was. Hopefully she would forgive his forcefulness later.

"Enos Strate! Stop it!" Daisy screamed and protested. "You let go of me right this minute! Just who do you think you-"

" _You_  stop! Stop it now, Daisy! I don't know what's wrong with ya', but just listen for once! This is it? This is really what YOU want? You're sure that this ring means nothing to you but money? Nothin' more?" Enos searched her eyes for any sign of hope.

_No of course it ain't!_ Daisy kept her words locked away. She could feel Enos tremble. Those hazel eyes locked on hers and sent a thrilling shiver through her body. No. It didn't matter! He was being selfish!

They stood at the old well staring at each other as the air hung heavy around them. Enos waited for her response. Daisy wrestled with her fear and desire as she scrambled to figure a way out of this mess without losing control.

For a fleeting moment, Enos thought he saw regret in her eyes, then once again, she opened that mouth.

With square shoulders and clenched teeth, she lashed out. "Take your hands off me! You made your choice! Now take your shiny truck and your stupid ring and go!" Daisy yanked her arm out of his grasp. "And one more thing, don't you  _never_  touch me again or come near me. Not ever!"

Daisy's anger had run away with her and she was completely caught up in her act. At the same time, she felt every range of emotion. Love, rage, passion, pain, desire … and heartbreak. Not knowing what else to do with all the swirling feelings, she slapped him. Hard. Daisy gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, shocked at her extreme behavior. There were no words. For the first time in her life Daisy Duke couldn't speak.

Enos tried, but he couldn't stop the single tear that slipped down his cheek. He turned his gaze from hers and without warning, he threw the tiny box down the well.

"No!" Daisy screamed and lunged against the curved wall. "Enos! What did you do!?"

Enos didn't reply. He had bolted for the front of the house.

The gravity of what Daisy had done was beginning to set in and she looked over the side of the well into blackness. She heard a tiny splash when the ring reached the bottom. A piece of her heart died in the darkness of regret. There was no retrieving the ring. It was buried forever in the murky water and silt at the bottom of the well. She could give up the ring, but not the man who gave it to her.

"Enos! Wait!" Daisy snapped to attention and ran after him. She rounded the corner and their eyes met as he stepped up on the rail of his truck.

"Enos, please! I'm-"

"Goodbye, Daisy." Enos choked. "I hope that someday you find what your lookin' for, but I know that it ain't never gonna be me. I just can't take anymore. I'm done. I ain't gonna bother ya' again. I'll do exactly like ya' asked. I won't..." When his voice cracked from the pain, he climbed into the truck and turned the key. Grief swallowed another piece of his ever-changing world.

_Drive. Get out._  He jammed the truck into reverse. The truck flew back, spinning the tires as he swung it around. He put the pedal to the floor and the powerful engine flung dirt in his wake as he barreled down the driveway.

_Another last time..._ Enos wished he could out run the pain. Why? With everything else happening in his life, why did things end this way? It was the worst outcome imaginable.

Daisy ran to the spot where he once stood in the driveway and shivered violently. Tears spilled down her cheeks. She watched helplessly as the truck sped away. They had fought before, but something about this was different. There was a horrifying finality about it. An overwhelming terror gripped her heart.

She cried out, "Please come back! Enos please turn around, please! I'm sorry! Oh, god, what have I done?!"

But the truck that carried the love of her life disappeared from sight.

"Calm down, he's gonna come back. He always does."

She kept her eyes on the horizon waiting for any sign that he was returning, but there was nothing. Not even a cloud of dust remained. Daisy planted her feet. She wasn't leaving this spot until he came back.

She just needed to give him a few minutes to calm down. Enos wouldn't be able to stand the guilt of walking out on her or throwing their ring away. He would come back to tell her he didn't mean it, she would apologize and they would make up. He would forgive her, like always, and they would fix it.

Thirty minutes later, she was in the same spot. There was no sign of him. She strained to hear his truck, but there was nothing. Only the sound of the morning birds and the breeze in the trees. Reality set in. He wasn't coming back.

"Oh, no. No!"

Uncle Jesse said he would be gone for several weeks.  _Weeks_ \- and Daisy didn't know where he would be or how to reach him. She felt lightheaded and sick as everything began to spin. She had to go after him! Call him on the radio before he was out of range! Stop him! She loved him!

Daisy screamed his name in despair, took a step towards the Jeep and crumpled to the ground in darkness.


	4. Depression and Departure

* * *

_"You will do foolish things, but do them with enthusiasm."_

~ Colette

* * *

Trees blew past in a blur as Enos barreled down the dirt pack road in his effort to outrun the sorrow.  He had driven at this same frenzied pace for fifteen minutes and shook his head when he realized he was headed the wrong direction. No matter how far or how fast he drove, nothing would eradicate this pain.

Enos had lost the fight. He had lost Daisy. It didn't really matter who did what, the outcome was the same. It was over. He thought he would at least still have her friendship!

He turned the truck around and drove out to Hazzard Pond. Parking the truck where it couldn't be seen from the road, Enos walked through the high grass to the old tree at the water's edge. The tree held many memories for him, long talks with his father, a day spent with his special friend, summer picnics with Daisy, fishing with the Duke boys, and his first kiss.

This was home.

That first kiss was a defining moment in his life and his feelings for Daisy changed forever. After that day, he became nervous, awkward and clumsy around her. Daisy became a thing of wonder, untainted and untouchable. After all these years, he would still do anything she asked of him. She had laughed off the kiss and told him it didn't mean anything, but it meant everything to Enos.

Their friendship changed after that. He began to hold back more pieces of himself, afraid to trust her completely with his heart.

Now as Enos looked across the pond, the dark water brought back the image of the well, and the murky sludge that pooled at the bottom. The engagement ring was buried forever in the depths of it's gloomy darkness, along with any hopes and dreams Enos had for a life with Daisy. His plans to marry her and share the pretty yellow house were gone. His mind was spinning, images and words flashed in his head like a picture slideshow, coming to rest on the words of the letter:

_"Marry, have children, and fill my house with love and laughter. Make it the way it was when I was little. A home._ "

Enos yelled into the trees. "It ain't fair!"

There was no one there to hear his pain. The songbirds momentarily stopped singing, startled by the unfamiliar din. They slowly resumed their morning song. Life would go on. Grief-stricken, he plopped down by the tree, resting his arms on his knees.

This spot held another bittersweet memory for Enos. One he never shared with another living soul.

* * *

_**October 1981** _

_Enos took off his denim jacket and walked behind the delicate woman who sat with him on the blanket. He placed it carefully around her shoulders to protect her from the breeze that had suddenly turned cold._

_They had spent the entire afternoon together at the pond, talking into the early evening hours. Enos finally felt safe to express to her his darkest feelings. He had told her the truth about how his pa died. The manner of his passing had ripped his young world apart so violently that he still felt as if he walked a step behind himself._

_He hadn't shared certain feelings of the loss with anyone, not even the Dukes. Of course, Enos had shared heartbreak and sorrows during the time he stayed with the family after his father's death, but he held in all those darker feelings, the ones of being lost...and angry._

_Nearly six years after the explosion, the anger and bile threatened to consume him. Today he wanted to get rid of it, talk it out with someone he trusted. Enos's grief was still overshadowing his world, threatening to take over any chance for a future happiness. Beth had listened with kindness and a very real understanding. Her parents were lost to her, too._

_Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Enos with a kind of longing. He sat down by her side and packed away the fishing gear._

_"Thanks for listenin', Beth. I sure appreciate th' times we share."_

_She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Aw, Enos. You're very dear to me. You know that. If anything, we do miserable together pretty darn good."_

_"Ain't that th' truth" Enos chuckled and turned to face her. "I wish Pa could've been here to see me graduate from th' Academy. Ma and I don't have a relationship to speak of and she wouldn't have gone if I asked her to. She said I was a no good revenuer and that I'd betrayed th' family, ruined our family name. She even said my pa would be ashamed."_

_"Horse pucky. You're father is extremely proud of you."_

_"Ya' think so?" Enos sat back and rested on his elbows to look up at the sky. "Beth? Do you think they're watchin' us?"_

_"Who? Our loved ones who've passed on? Your father? My parents?"_

_"Yeah. What if th' stars are really windows. Do ya' think they can look down and see how we are doing?"_

_"Oh, Enos." Beth pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I've always thought they could see us. I was seventeen when my parents died and I miss them horribly. When it gets bad, I go to their graves and talk to them. They are laid to rest on a special place at the ranch. Hey, would you…how do you feel about going to Swallows Meadow with me next week? It's so beautiful there. My folks are laid to rest by my grandfather, but it isn't like a depressing cemetery. It's peaceful and I always feel renewed after I've visited."_

_"Sure, I'll take ya'. It sounds a lot better than Hogg's Heavenly Acres. I can't stand it there. All that's left is some stone stickin' out of th' ground." Enos couldn't meet her gaze. "It hurts."_

_"Yes. It does." Beth sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Enos, your father sounds like he loved you very much. His spirit, his legacy, it lives on in you. He must have been the best to have a son like you. I want you to remember, making moonshine was just what he did, it's not who he was. It sounds like he wanted you to have a better life and he was helping you to get there. I think he still is helping you along. I mean it, he's very proud. If it helps, I'm certainly proud of you."_

_"It sure does." Enos managed a grin. "You're a powerful special friend to me. I've had a great summer with ya' and I appreciate everything you've taught me."_

_"Oh, don't get mushy on me now."_

_Enos sat forward and studied her face. "Beth? Ya' look kinda tired today. Are ya' doin' okay?"_

_"I'm fine." Her smile seemed…forced._

_"Beth…" He cast a doubting look her way._

_She reached out and took his hands. "Now Enos, you know how I dislike being fussed over."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_"You know, I feel the same way about this summer. The times we've spent together have been some of the happiest in my life. I'll never forget it, Enos. You've made it so wonderful. I just wanted you to know that."_

_"Ding dang, Beth." Enos laughed and stood to offer his hand. "Now who's gettin' mushy. We got a bunch more summer's ahead of us. This one's just th' first! Let's get ya' home. I know ya' don't like bein' fussed over but you're tired. Ya' ain't hidin' nothin' from me."_

_"Ha! You aren't fooling me either!" She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "I know you dumb it down on the job so J.D. doesn't consider you smart enough to stop his schemes. And all those so call accidents in your car? Right. I know it's all to help protect your friends. I understand why you do it and it's a real good reason, but don't forget how brilliant you really are."_

_"B-brilliant? I ain't brilliant, Miss Beth."_

_"Don't make me smack you. You're very gifted and your heart reminds me of my grandfather." Her eyes grew misty. "Some day, you're going to look back and wonder why you ever let anyone call you a dipstick. You're going straight to the top, Enos! You're the best."_

_"I don't know about that. I reckon when I get there you can tell me ya' told me so!"_

* * *

If only he had known. As he looked out over the pond, Enos took a moment to remember all the people he loved that were lost too early. Beth was no exception. They took that trip to Swallows Meadow just a few days later, when he carried her casket to her grave.

Now hurting over Beth, he bounced his thoughts back to Daisy. Over the past three days he had gained so much wealth, yet lost the one thing he considered priceless.

He was floored by Daisy's behavior this morning. She had never,  _ever_ , been so cruel to him. With all the things he was about to endure, he needed her more than ever and she had pushed him out of her life. Over what? Money? His truck?

He didn't understand why she would ever think he would take her engagement ring back for something as selfish as a truck payment or a vacation. How could she have made such a ridiculous connection?

"Maybe I played th' dipstick too long. Why can't she just trust me? Like when we were kids?" Enos stood and skipped some pebbles across the water

It burned him that she would think that way. There were no truck payments. The truck was a gift from Beth and part of her final wishes. The lawyer instructed him to buy that  _specific_  truck and drive it to the Rafter G Ranch in Wyoming. He had to take this journey. His heart wouldn't let him turn away. Beth must have a reason for him to drive instead of fly.

If Enos could have told Daisy that the truck, along with the diaries, were just another condition that came with accepting the gift, maybe things would be different. Once he read the diaries Beth pulled out for him, he could have told her everything. He wanted desperately to share these things right now…to tell all the people in his life that he loved, but he couldn't. He wasn't to reveal the things he learned until he had left Hazzard.

He trusted Beth's judgment and was doing as she said. Daisy  _should've_  trusted him.

The lawyer had assured him he would discover many answers to his questions in Wyoming. That did give him some comfort. Perhaps that meant Gus and Emily knew more about the situation and could answer some of Enos's questions. Yet, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Daisy was gone from his life for good.

"I just can't believe it. Why did she do this?"

He couldn't get the words out of his head: " _...don't you never touch me again or come near me. Not ever!"_

Never go near Daisy again. Wow. He promised himself to get off the merry-go-round, but...

Enos had to put it out of his mind and focus on the tasks that were given to him for the next few weeks. Maybe when he returned to Hazzard he would be over the worst of the pain. Without her, his life would always be like a jigsaw puzzle missing the last piece. He would slowly have to move on with his life.

Having sulked long enough, he made the walk back to the truck. Enos had a long drive to northwest Missouri. He was already behind schedule. He needed to arrive at the Rafter G before dinner on Friday. Hopefully, traffic would be light. At this rate, he would be lucky if he arrived on Friday. He looked at his watch, 8:00AM.

Time to go.

He started the engine. The next time he stepped foot on Hazzard County soil, everything would be different. He had a new life waiting here for him.

Alone.

Deputy Enos Strate left the pond and headed west with a new truck, a box of diaries, tons of unanswered questions and one very shattered heart.


	5. Consequences for Daisy

* * *

_Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together._

~ Author Unknown

* * *

**May 13, 1987 - Wednesday, 11:30AM**

Back at the Duke Farm, the men had been mending the fence all morning. Not much progress had been made earlier in the week due to the rain, but now that the ground was beginning to dry, it was just the right consistency to make digging the post-holes faster.

They hadn't talked much outside of the task at hand. Each man was lost in thought over Enos's strange behavior and their own unique concern for Daisy. The high position of the sun caught Uncle Jesse's attention and he checked the time. It was nearly 11:30 and there was no sign of Daisy with the lunch she had promised.

"Luke? You sure Daisy said 11:00?" Jesse slipped his watch back in his overalls.

"Yes sir. I'll give her a call. I reckon they've had more than enough time to say what needs to be said." Luke reached in the truck and picked up the mic. "Lost Sheep to Bo Peep, Lost Sheep to Bo Peep, Bo Peep ya' got your ears on?"

There was no response.

"Daisy, this here's Luke. Are ya' there? Come back?"

There was still no response.

Bo leaned against the shovel. "That ain't like Daisy not to answer."

"Well then, I think we best pack it up and head back to the farmhouse. Maybe we'll find out what in tarnation is going on with them two." Uncle Jesse put the post digger in the bed of the truck and climbed behind the wheel.

Tossing the rest of the tools in the pickup, Bo turned to his cousin. "Luke, you look like you're gonna spit nails. You know Enos wouldn't hurt Daisy. C'mon, they probably just got caught up talking and lost track of time."

"I know that, but this doesn't sit right with me. Whatever trouble Enos has gotten himself into this time, I ain't gonna sit around and let him drag Daisy into th' middle of it." Luke slid the t-posts in the truck bed and climbed in the cab.

During the short drive, Uncle Jesse voiced his thoughts, "When we get there, make sure Daisy is okay and then we'll find out what kinda trouble Enos is dealing with. No matter what his financial situation, Enos ain't gonna hurt Daisy. He's always looked out for her, but Daisy has a fire hot temper. We gotta be careful not to end up in th' middle."

Jesse continued his talk, but deep down he was concerned for the couple. He knew they loved each other, each in their own way. Getting them to admit their feelings and move forward again might take a small miracle. Deep down he was afraid that Daisy's defense system could have thrown her out of the frying pan and into the fire.

The house appeared normal as they pulled up the drive. Dixie was parked out front, but there was no sign of Enos. They got out of the truck and Uncle Jesse called for Daisy, but she didn't answer.

"C'mon, boys." Jesse walked towards the porch. "She must be in th' house."

"Hey, maybe Enos took her to lunch. It don't look like she got far on th' laundry." Bo gestured to the line.

Uncle Jesse did a double take. "Y'all take a look at that laundry. Now that's just plain peculiar."

The Dukes looked at the clothesline in disbelief. The filthy jeans, overalls and shirts that hung in the sunshine, still caked in mud were rather perplexing.

"We gotta find Daisy." Luke said. "Something's wrong."

Bo pointed to a spot beside the pickup. "Luke, take a gander at these tracks." He followed them back to deep ruts. "Didn't Daisy say Enos got himself a dually? Why would he take off driving like that? He ain't on duty and th' only call I heard was Rosco orderin' Cletus to pick up his lunch."

That got Uncle Jesse's attention. "Bo, check inside th' house. Luke, check th' barn and outside. I'll try to reach Enos on th' CB and see if maybe they're out somewhere."

"Yes sir, but Enos was supposed to leave this mornin'." Bo sighed and hurried in the house.

Uncle Jesse picked up the mic. "Breaker 1-9, Shepherd to Hazzard Two, Shepherd to Hazzard Two. Enos, you got your ears on? Come back?"

There was no response. He repeated his call and Cooter replied.

"This here is Crazy Cooter comin' back at ya' Shepherd. I done passed Enos on th' way out of town over three hours ago. I doubt he's anywhere close to bein' in range. There's a truck movin' his furniture out of th' Boarding House now. I heard he was leaving on that big vacation. Is everything okay, Uncle Jesse?"

"I ain't your Uncle Jesse. We're lookin' for Daisy. She ain't here but th' Jeep is. I'm sure she's all right, but if ya' hear from Enos, ask him to give me a call right away, would ya' please? I'd like to talk to him about some things."

"That's a big 10-4, Shepherd. Keep it tween th' ditches! I'z gone!"

Bo rushed out of the house, "Uncle Jesse, she ain't inside!"

The warm air turned ice cold.

"I'm callin' Rosco." As Jesse reached for the mic, Luke's voice pierced the quiet morning. He was around the corner of the house, by the old well.

"Uncle Jesse! Bo! Come quick! She's over here!"

Jesse rounded the corner to see Daisy seated on the ground with her knees tucked beneath her. Her head rested against the cool stone as sat against the well. Her eyes were vacant, she stared through Luke, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Daisy?" Luke cupped her face. "Talk to me, Daisy. What's wrong? Are ya' hurt anywhere?"

Daisy didn't answer. She stared ahead as if she were in another place.

Luke lifted her face. She had a bruise and a bad cut on her cheek. Several more scrapes and bruises covered her legs and arms. Alarmed, he shook her gently.

"Daisy? C'mon, Daisy! Talk to me! Did he do this to you? Where the hell is Enos? How did this happen?!"

At the sound of Enos's name, Daisy began to tremble. When she woke in the driveway, she had attempted to make her way back to the well. Dazed and disoriented she had fallen time and time again, causing her injuries. Between the heartbreak and all the tumbles, she was completely distraught.

Bo raced to her side. "Oh Lordy! Daisy? Luke! What's wrong with her!?"

Jesse held the well as he lowered to his knees. "Let me in there! Luke, ya' call Doc Appleby out here on the double!" He knelt down beside his niece and pulled her close while Luke ran to make the call.

Uncle Jesse tried to get her to talk. "Daisy Mae, what on earth has ya' so upset? Ya' just sit here with your Uncle Jesse and take some deep slow breaths."

Daisy buried her tears in the safety of Uncle Jesse's chest. Her hand clung to the strap of his overalls for dear life, turning her knuckles white. She settled a bit and Jesse proceeded carefully.

"Now, now, that's better. Ya' just take your time and let's start at th' beginning. You were just fine when we left this mornin', remember? Did ya' have your meetin' with Enos? Where-"

"Enos? Oh, no! Enos!" Daisy fell to pieces in heartbreaking sobs and incoherent babble at the mention of his name. They could only understand a few words and had no explanation for what had gone on in their absence.

"Daisy, now come on baby girl. We're all here and you're safer then a baby bird under mama's wing. Nothin' can hurt ya', we wouldn't ever let that happen. Now, ya' tell your Uncle Jesse what's wrong."

Bo stroked her hair. "Daisy? Darlin' it's Bo, will ya' please talk to us?"

The youngest cousin was a wreck. Seeing Daisy in such distress was frightening. As the men continued to soothe and reassure her, Daisy spoke in random words and broken phrases.

"Enos…please…don't." Daisy muttered, repeating the same phrase over and over, until she suddenly tensed and cried out, "Enos! Please don't go! NO!" Taking a deep breath, she let out a blood-curdling scream and passed out in Uncle Jesse's arms.

Jesse heart was in his throat. He looked up at the sky and said, "Dear Lord what's happened to my baby girl!" He turned to Bo and spoke with fortitude. "I want to know what happened! If Doc Appleby can't get here we need to take her to Tri-County Hospital. I don't care what it take, we gotta find Enos!"

"Yes, sir."

"Uncle Jesse!" Luke rushed back to the well. "Doc will be here in ten minutes. He just left the Blakely's place and is comin' straight over. We need t' get her outta this sun. Let's take her inside."

Bo wiped at his eyes as Luke gently lifted Daisy and carried her in the house. He lowered her to the couch, covered her with a light blanket and sat beside her to hold her hand. It was ice cold.

Luke softly whispered, "Don't you worry, Daisy, I'll find him for ya'. Everything is gonna be just fine. We're gonna take care of ya'."

Inwardly, he fumed. His spirit demanding an answer and justice for her condition.

Bo brought her two cool, damp washcloths and placed one across her brow. The other Luke used to gently clean the cut on her face.

Ten minutes passed like an hour as the men watched over Daisy. Doc Appleby arrived and Jesse greeted him at the door, quickly bringing him to Daisy. She had yet to acknowledge any of her family.

Doc Appleby sat his bag on the coffee table. "Excuse me Luke, let me get her blood pressure and see if we can bring her around."

Luke moved to stand beside Bo with his arms folded across his chest. All the Duke men were filled with worry and waited anxiously for any change in Daisy's condition. When she came around with the aide of an ammonia ampule, Doc Appleby asked the men to step outside. The Dukes simultaneously protested.

Doc was firm. "Jesse, boys, if you want me to give her the best of care you need to do as I ask. Now shoo!"

The Dukes reluctantly agreed and gathered at Jesse's pickup.

Luke paced with his teeth clenched. "I'm callin' Rosco and finding Enos. I'll get some answers!"

"Hold up there, cuz." Bo replied. "Remember, he was leavin' today and was gonna be gone for about a month? Last I heard he hadn't told a soul where he was headed."

"That's right," Uncle Jesse said. "Besides I already done tried that. I talked to Cooter. He passed Enos about three hours ago on th' way out of town. I'm sure he's long gone by now. No matter what happened between them two today, Enos wouldn't ignore a call, especially not from us. Vacation or not, Enos is always on duty, especially where Daisy is concerned."

Luke was furious and flicked his hand angrily in the air. "Well, he's gotta come back sooner or later and when he does, I'm gonna be waitin'! Enos  _will_  answer for what he put Daisy through today."

He felt betrayed. Enos might be practically  _"family"_  but what Daisy was suffering threatened to break that bond.

"Now pipe down." Jesse said. "Let's just wait and see what th' situation is. We ain't got enough of th' story to know what really happened. I don't like seein' Daisy like this any more than you boys do, but let's just make sure she's okay. When she's feelin' better we'll find out what happened between them two. Let's not go jumpin' to conclusions and make matters worse."

Luke argued, "Uncle Jesse, you gotta admit this looks pretty bad. If he hurt Daisy, he needs to be held accountable!"

Bo agreed, "Even if he didn't put a finger on Daisy, he obviously done upset her real bad. I think Luke's right."

"Now boys, that just tears it!" Jesse snapped. "I'm havin' a hard enough time dealin' with what I just saw! Enos would cut off his arm before he'd harm a hair on her head! I know he ain't been himself lately, but to do something like this!? No sir! If we find out different, then, well, we'll have th' law handle it."

As much as it pained Jesse to admit, the evidence was condemning, but his gut told him it was some mistake, just a horrible, horrible mistake.  _He wouldn't. Not Enos._

"Jesse? Boys?" Doc Appleby stepped off the porch. "I gave Daisy a sedative and she's sleeping. She's gonna be fine. I don't see any serious injuries, she's got some banged up knees, a few bruises and a small cut on her cheek. The cut shouldn't leave a scar, it's not that deep. I'll leave some antibiotic cream for the cut, but make sure it stays clean while it heals."

"Thomas, thank ya' kindly." Jesse heaved a sigh. "We're much obliged."

Doc Appleby handed him a prescription. "She's fine physically, but I'm concerned about her mental state. She's mighty upset over Enos and she isn't able or isn't ready to talk about it. Get that filled. It's more of the sedative I just gave her. Make sure she takes it three times a day for a few days. It's gonna make her sleep, but that's what she needs. Don't leave her alone, check on her every thirty minutes or so for the next few hours and watch her real close tonight. Let her rest. I'll be back to check on her in the morning. It would sure help if I could talk to Enos. Y'all know where I can find him?"

Luke scowled and stormed to the barn.

"Uh, sorry about that Doc." Jesse shifted his weight nervously. "Luke's just mighty upset. He ain't meanin' to be rude."

Bo leaned against the truck and said, "Doc, Enos is gone on vacation and he didn't tell no one know where he was headed."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Doc furrowed his brow. "He left this morning, right?"

"Yes." Jesse replied. "He's long gone. Now, Doc, I don't right know how to ask this 'cause I don't want to even consider it. Enos has been actin' real strange lately. Do you think he had anything to do with Daisy's injuries?"

Jesse held his breath, embarrassed to even ask, but he needed the truth.

"No, Jesse. Of course not." Doc replied. "I can't see that young man lifting a finger to any woman, especially not Daisy. I understand it looks bad, but her injuries are consistent with a fall. If she had been grabbed or slapped, there would be finger marks. I don't see anything that would remotely indicate assault. I think she fainted and hurt herself. The ground isn't like falling into your soft bed. I hope that reassures you."

"Yes, very much so." Jesse sighed. "I'm sorry for askin, but Enos…he ain't been himself."

"I know Enos is going through some things at the moment, but I'm bound by my oath as a physician not to discuss it. It does appear that those two had some sort of a disagreement, a mighty serious one." Doc put a compassionate hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Jesse. She's a strong girl and she's gonna come around, but Daisy's had a significant emotional shock."

"Daisy? My Daisy? She had...an emotional...what?" Jesse was stunned. Daisy was a strong woman!

"An emotional shock." Doc repeated as gently as he could. "She should bounce back, but in the meantime, give her lots of support. Don't be too harsh with Enos, especially not until we get all the facts. Like I said, don't leave her alone, keep a close eye on her and I'm sure in a day or two she's gonna be back to normal. She'll be able to tell us what happened on her own, but don't let her make any big decisions until she's thinking clearly. She needs time to work out whatever upset her so badly."

Jesse stuck his hands in his pockets. "Thomas, would you be able to tell us  _anything_  about what's going on with Enos? It might help Daisy."

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm bound by oath, Jesse. I can tell you he's not ill, so don't be worried about that. He's got some personal business to attend to, but that's all I can say."

Doc Appleby knew far more than he was letting on. He was aware of everything Enos was facing and where he was headed. He felt awful for the young man. For six years, Doc Appleby had carried a tremendous load of guilt. When Enos returned, Doc expected to be held accountable for his part in bringing about this mess.

Jesse exhaled a deep sigh. "Okay then. Thanks, Doc. I'll make sure we watch her real close. I best call J.D. and let him know she ain't comin' to work for a few days."

"I'd suggest at least a week. It's going to be up to Daisy. Give her all the time she needs. I'll see y'all in the morning, but if you need anything before then, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks again, Thomas." Jesse shook his hand.

"Hang in there, Jesse. She has a family that loves her. That's the best medicine." Doc Appleby gave Jesse a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left.

When Luke heard the car leave, he joined Uncle Jesse and Bo in the house.

Uncle Jesse looked to his eldest nephew. "Let's get her to her room and make her as comfortable as we can."

"Yes sir." Luke carried her to her room.

Bo pulled the covers down on the bed and arranged her pillows before closing her curtains.

Luke carefully placed her on the soft mattress and the men worked together to make her comfortable. Uncle Jesse slipped off her shoes and Luke tucked her in. Bo's hands shook with worry as he took her earrings off and laid them on the nightstand.

Daisy rolled to her side and tucked her hands beneath her chin.

The men each gave Daisy a kiss on the forehead and were walking out when Daisy spoke clearly in her sleep.

"Enos, I'm so sorry. Please don't go. I didn't mean it. I love you so much. Come back...I need you..."

Daisy then mumbled and drifted into a medicated sleep where she could dream of better days - when Enos would drop everything to be near her.

* * *

It was 5:00PM when Enos stopped for dinner at a truck stop in far southern Illinois. It had been a long, lonely drive and he still had over 1200 miles to go. All he could think of were the losses in his life, primarily Daisy. After forcing himself to eat, he returned to his truck with an upset stomach and glanced at the box of diaries in the back seat.

He reached over the seat and pulled one of the diaries from the box. This was his first reading assignment upon arrival at the hotel tonight. The book was of high quality, with hardbacks, covered in fine-tooled leather. The year, 1958, was embossed in gold on the front and spine. On the front cover, Beth's initials were near the bottom in gold script.

Curious, Enos started to open the diary, but then pressed the book firmly between his hands. If he started now, he might not put it down and would be even further behind schedule. He closed his eyes and felt the raised surface of the tooled leather in his hands. He let his mind drift back several years.

When Beth made a rather unexpected appearance in his life, they had an instant connection. She was much older than him, it wasn't a romantic relationship at all, it was a beautiful friendship cut short too soon. At the time, he found it intriguing to have a secret friend, but when he lost her…

"Oh, Beth…"

The questions began to overwhelm him again. Why go to all this trouble? A truck, a trip, leaving Hazzard in a shroud of secrecy…

Enos didn't understand the delay. If she wanted him to have her estate, why wait? If she had given it to him right after she died, the horses would still be here. Three very special horses wouldn't have been sold off and lost to him. Now he would be starting from scratch, if he chose to re-build the ranch side of the business at all.

He returned the book to the box and got back on the road. No matter how hard he tried, his mind was either on his fight with Daisy, or the friendship that had changed his life in ways he was still discovering.

That summer with Beth was one of the rare parts of his life that didn't include Daisy. That was six years ago, when a drive out to the Circle M Ranch to watch the horses over the fence was a daily occurrence.

In 1981, a foal was born on the ranch and the animal worked his way into Enos's heart. He wondered for years what had happened to the colt. Ultimately, the animal brought two lonely people together, changing Enos's life and leading him to a very precious friendship with Elizabeth "Beth" O'Connell.


	6. The O'Connell Family Legacy - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are going back to 1981 for a few chapters.

* * *

_"When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family. "_

~ Jim Butcher

* * *

**Monday, April 6, 1981**

Far outside the small town of Hazzard, the Circle M Ranch was nestled in an area between the hills near the Blue Ridge Mountains. There were beautiful meadows, clear cool streams and forestland for lumber.

Rivaled by some of the finest show barns in nearby Kentucky and Tennessee, the Circle M and three generations of the O'Connell family had built its strong reputation and exceptional bloodlines. The Circle M horses were well known and in demand all throughout the South and East.

The ranch was also a sanctuary for Elizabeth "Beth" O'Connell. To the outsider, it would appear that Beth lived a very comfortable and privileged life. While she grew up on the ranch with all the money and horses she could ever ask for, she had a very lonely and painful history.

Beth was the only daughter of wealthy horseman, Maxwell O'Connell, or "Max" as his friends called him.

Max came to America with his father from Ireland when he was ten years old. His mother had passed away when Max was still a toddler. His father was all he had growing up and never remarried. He told Max stories about his mother and kept her spirit alive for the young boy. He also gave him a very special photo taken on their wedding day.

Max adored the picture and kept it on his dresser. He thought his mother looked like an angel in her wedding gown and he would talk to her every night before prayers. Max would tell his father,  _"Mum became an angel so she could watch over me from heaven."_  He even claimed to see her and talk to her in his dreams.

As a young man, Max and his father worked side by side to build the ranch. Together they developed an outstanding breeding program and his father taught him everything he could about ranch operations and training horses. Max had a gift, like his father. Not only could he handle any horse, he could pick out a champion in the making.

The two men also built the pretty yellow house and the adjacent barn while they worked to build the family business. By the time Max was 21, the Circle M Ranch had become extremely successful.

Max married a lovely girl he met on the show circuit. Rebecca (Max called her Becky) also had little family to speak of, so she traveled the countryside assisting with sales for another barn in Kentucky. She was breaking the stereotype in a man's world and loved working with horses. The couple met several times at sales and shows. Before long they were writing to each other. The couple claimed it was love at first sight.

When Max appeared at a sale with an engagement ring for Becky, she leapt into his arms and moved to the Circle M the following week. They were married immediately, in one of the meadows, underneath a tree covered in climbing Cherokee roses.

The couple was blissfully happy and soon after they married, Rebecca became pregnant. Beth was the absolute apple of Max's eye and the center of both her parent's world. She was her grandfather's pride and joy.

The little girl's family meant everything to her. Beth's grandfather began taking her on evening rides from the moment she could sit in the saddle. They never missed a day, unless the weather was bad. She felt extremely tall in Grandpa's saddle and eventually he taught her to ride on her own.

Sadly, Beth experienced her first tragedy when her grandfather died of a heart attack when she was eight years old. It was hard for her to accept that there would be no more rides together. She missed him terribly. Her father gave Beth the wedding photo that he had kept with him since he was a child. Like her father, she too, kept the photo on her dresser and spoke to her grandpa every night before prayers.

As she continued to grow, she was taught the family business and like her parents, she was a natural. Max began to groom her to take over the ranch. No detail was left uncovered and she was expertly trained. It was a busy, fulfilling life and they made a small and very happy family. Although, school was a different matter. There, she was lost and isolated, struggling to fit in when jealousy from the other girls became a major problem.

When Beth was a teen, instead of going out with friends, she would be in the barn or out in the arena riding and training. She was every bit her father's daughter. Max would tell her with his mild Irish accent:

" _Horses are in the O'Connell blood, daughter. T_ _hese horses are not just livestock, they are an important part of the O'Connell legacy. Treat them well. They have provided for us and in turn we give them the care and respect worthy of the champions they will become_."

In fact, many of the Circle M horses had gone on to do great things...as did Beth. Her room quickly filled with ribbons and trophies won at shows and competitions. She knew that her destiny was to be the next O'Connell to run the Circle M Ranch.

It was a male dominated profession back in those days and she took after her mother by proudly breaking the stereotype of the demure southern belle. Although very much a lady, she wasn't immune to returning home from a ride covered in mud. Beth did what it took to help the horses reach their full potential.

During high school, the horses were her salvation from the lack of friends in her life and troubles at school. Later, running the ranch would be how she coped with the tragedies she would suffer. By the time she was 30, Beth had tripled the family assets and Circle M horses were now known around the world.

Beth spent all her time at the ranch, going to town only when absolutely necessary. There were plenty of hired hands for the day-to-day errands that popped up in town. She would drive to Capitol City and avoid Hazzard. A strong dislike for the town had developed as a result of her bad experiences at school.

She had tried back then, but none of the farmer's daughters and very few of the kids from moonshine families gave her much of a chance. Children could be cruel and teen girls downright horrid. Not much had changed in thirty years. Beth chose the company of her horses, the ranch hands and Mrs. Gaffrey (the widow who ran the house), over the town gossips in Hazzard who pointed and whispered any time she was in public.

The last time she had been to the little town of Hazzard was for a High School Graduation a few years ago. A new teacher at the school convinced her to assist the students with the FFA program and a small group of Hazzard High kids had spent a few weeks at the ranch. Her students were important to her, otherwise she would have avoided the public gathering.

Adjusting her attitude, she had looked for the silver lining. She attended the graduation in hopes that fate might bring her a brief glance at the one she lost so long ago, but he was nowhere to be found. Her trip to town turned out to be a painful mistake.

This morning, as Beth stood in the kitchen pouring her coffee, anger burned as she thought of the horrible scene that had occurred at the graduation. It had cut her to the bone and as a result, she hadn't been back to town since. With the new hardship fast approaching, she yearned to re-wind time and take a different path all those years ago. Regret was difficult to live with, especially now.

Beth walked out to the porch and tired to push the worries aside. She took a seat on the swing overlooking the front pasture. This had been her morning routine for years, starting the day by watching the horses, deciding which ones needed her attention, and pausing only to write her thoughts in her diary. A lifetime of diaries had been accumulated over the years.

Giving the swing a gentle push, she let her thoughts wander. Beth went back to the winter of 1958, when she was a junior at Hazzard High School.

* * *

_*****February 1958***** _

"I'm just concerned for you daughter. You have your whole life to work the ranch. Why aren't you doing things with kids your own age? The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up soon, don't you plan to go?"

"I don't know, Dad." Beth fidgeted with her silver belt buckle. "There are lots of boys to talk to, but I don't think they would go out with me. I've told you about the girls. I can't do anything without being teased. They make fun of how I look, what I wear, and tell me I smell like a horse. Anytime I try to talk to someone, the mean girls see it and whoever I'm talking to freaks out. They act like I have the plague and hurry away so they don't get teased about being nice to the spoiled princess." Beth fought back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of her father, or let him know how lonely she really was for a friend.

Max was well aware of the situation. This wasn't the first time the issue had come up. While his fortune gave her all the possessions a girl could desire, it set her apart from the rest of the community. Most of the residents of Hazzard County were afflicted with horrible poverty.

"Beth. The other girls have troubles, too. No matter how much money you have, trouble finds you. Their troubles are different than your troubles. Some of the families run moonshine because they have no other way to feed their families. You remember how expensive hay was during the drought? That's nothing compared to what it did to those families. Many lost their homes, dear. Have compassion, not pity, but never let them take your joy."

"I know, I'm lucky to have running water and electricity." Beth folded her arms with a sigh. "Why do they have to do something mean to me every day? Every single day, Dad! I'm don't think I'm better than them, but I'm treated like an outsider. You would believe what happened when I tried to talk to this boy I like. I went up to him between classes to say hello, but one of the girls tripped me in the hall and I fell right in front of him. I landed right on his boots! Then some of the other girls started calling me those names in front of him. Everyone saw it. I was humiliated!"

Beth felt nauseous, the girl had said:  _"It seems th'little princess is desperate for a date to th' dance. What a disgrace, throwin' herself at yer feet. She's just a' beggin' for attention 'cause nobody else would take her! Why don't ya' come with me instead? That way ya' ain't stuck with some prissy little spoiled snob. She ain't like th' rest of us."_

She stared at the dirt, "It was the worst feeling. She makes it her mission in life to make me miserable. She just wants this boy to go out with her and she doesn't like any of the other girls talking to him, especially me. Daddy, I don't have a single friend I can count on. Not one person from school that I can hang out with. They don't want to be ostracized like me." Beth let go of her control and the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You don't want to be around the sort of guy who would let others control his decisions. You're best off without that one, lass!" Max inwardly swore, angry over the unfair treatment his daughter continued to endure.

"Oh, no. He's a great guy, there's more to it! After I fell, he told that girl off! He said if he could go, he wouldn't go with a mean girl like her and would rather slop the pigs! Then he knelt down and offered his hand to help me up. I was so caught off guard that I panicked and I ran away! Don't you see? I messed it up! I had my chance and I blew it. I really blew it." Beth sobbed as all the years of teasing and loneliness finally came pouring out.

"Aw, Beth. You mustn't give up. Go talk to this boy again. You don't have to talk about the dance, but at least thank him for defending you. See what happens from there. Remember what I've told you? You never break the horse to ride if you don't take it out of the barn."

She smiled at her father's advice. It was always topped off with at least one horse idiom.

"Promise me you will at least try. Will you do that for me girl?"

"Yes, Daddy. I promise. I'll do my best."

"Now that's the O'Connell spirit! Do you hear that Becky?" he glanced at his wife as she waited in the car, "Perhaps there is hope for grandchildren yet!" Max laughed and hugged Beth.

"DAD! Good grief!"

"Well now! I'll not be getting any younger you know! It's my dream to pass the family legacy on to you someday! It will be your dream, too. I want to enjoy my old age with our house filled to the rafters with laughter and grandchildren!"

Beth noticed the twinkle in his eye as he looked back at the house he built with his father.

"We have to go now. You mind Mrs. Gaffrey and help with the inside chores before you run off to work with Sadie. Be mindful of that creature, she's a might proud. I don't want you hurt while working that young filly."

Beth got defensive, "Mercedes is not wild, Dad! She's misunderstood! Sadie's brilliant! I expect her to be ready to compete yearling halter class in a few months!"

"Not if she hurts my daughter, so be careful, Beth. That's all I ask."

"Yes sir."

"And Beth..."

"Yes, Dad?"

"We'll be home before you know it and I'd like to meet this boy. Remember we love you, lass, forever and always."

"Aye, Dad, forever and always." Beth kissed his cheek, then moved to her mom. She gave her a hug then held her mother's hand through the window.

Her mother squeezed her hands in reassurance. "Have a good time, Beth. Don't let those girls get the better of you. Take your Dad's advice and talk to this young man. Invite him over for lemonade and show him the horses. Maybe he would like to go for a ride when we get home. Just be yourself, dear. He'll adore you, we do." Becky kissed her cheek. "Okay, Max! We're off! Beth? I'll send postcards from all the stops, especially Paris! Remember, we love you."

"I love you, too, mom. Have a wonderful time," her father started the car and slowly pulled away.

She forced a smile and waved to her parents as the car slowly moved down the drive. She watched them turn onto Old County Road and waited until the car disappeared from sight.

Unfortunately, Beth would never receive a postcard from Paris and her parents didn't live to see their dream of a large family fulfilled. Her parents were killed in an accident a few days later, leaving Beth to finish growing up without the only people she knew loved her. She was truly alone...the only surviving member of the O'Connell Family.


	7. The O'Connell Family Legacy - Part 2

* * *

_"If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance."_

~George Bernard Shaw, _Immaturity_

* * *

**Monday, April 6, 1981**

It had been over two decades since Beth last saw her parents, but lately her tears came easily and they were always on her mind. She gazed at the spot where she last spoke with her father and tried to picture him there, waving goodbye with his charismatic smile. Losing her parents in a tragic railway accident had been a terrible experience for her. They were supposed to be on the trip of a lifetime, a second honeymoon, but it all went wrong.

That was the first of many dark times in Beth's young life. She spent a week in bed after the news and didn't speak to a soul for days. The shock was so bad, Doc Petticord determined she was too fragile to attend the funeral.

Mrs. Gaffrey never left her side. Her parents had been the center of her world and the loss was the first step towards her life of isolation. It was two weeks before she went to the barn and a month before she returned to school.

With no living relatives to lean on, the ranch and horses became her responsibility at the tender age of seventeen. All the hired help had stayed on and stood beside her when a young businessman named Jefferson Hogg came calling. He tried to pressure her to sell the family's beloved ranch and horses, claiming he would keep it intact and turn it into a luxury bed and breakfast. She learned later in life that he had far more devious motivations.

Mr. Brady called him a " _daft little troll_ " and threatened him with a shotgun. The blast sent the man flying off the property, but he still tried various schemes over the years. After his first visit, a massive iron gate was installed at the end of the drive to keep him and others like him away.

The Circle M became a town unto itself after that. Beth's loneliness reached a new low and was physically painful. The gate was a symbol of her emotional prison, keeping her locked away in grief and fear, while the rest of the world continued to spin.

In time, she found her mettle and rebuilt her life. There was a sense of peace to be gained by living on land with such a deep connection to family. Beth excelled in her work and used it as a distraction. The horses were the best kind of medicine, easing her sadness and keeping her mind from wandering into memories she shouldn't re-visit.

Some days, nothing could stop her thoughts from drifting to the nearby town and the hills around her. Even now, she wondered who might still be out there, what secrets might the town gossips held and if she would ever find the courage to step foot into town again.

Beth never married. She never invited the boy from school to the dance, but she couldn't hold back the smile as she recalled the handsome young man. Mrs. Gaffrey teased her good-naturedly about the way she " _tripped and fell for him"_ all those years ago. Their paths were destined to cross. He found his way into her heart and her rather extensive collection of diaries.

She would have to make a decision about the diaries very soon. They contained her life's history, her  _very personal_  history, and since she had no heirs or living relatives, it had been suggested by their family attorney that she destroy the books, or let him do it for her. It broke her heart to think of her lifetime of memoirs burned into ash. Unless she came up with some other alternative, she'd have no choice. She couldn't take them with her where she was going.

It was too late for children, she had hoped to one day adopt, but life had thrown her another curve. What had Doc Appleby said? Months? Maybe a year? The breeze turned cold, sending a desperate chill through her as she pictured the Circle M, her father's legacy, desolate and decaying like a ghost town once she was gone.

Once again the wealth couldn't bring her what she wanted. Money never brought her love, or returned her parents, or brought happiness and friendship. Money wouldn't stop Elizabeth O'Connell, the proud daughter of Maxwell and Rebecca O'Connell, from dying of cancer before she passed on the O'Connell Legacy.

_I should leave it to someone, but who can I trust?_

Beth was well aware that Boss Hogg still wanted this place, but she would never let him get his filthy hands on it. The whole point was to keep the ranch in one piece. One by one she went down the list of hired hands.

The only one she would consider was thirty years her senior. Nelson Brady had no children and spoke of retirement on a daily basis. He was a good man but it would never work.

The problem weighed heavy on her heart and she gazed out over the front pastures. A Hazzard County patrol car pulled to the shoulder on the far side of Old County Road. She had seen it many times.

For months now, the patrol car would show up in the morning. The young deputy would watch the horses graze and romp in the field then be on his way. When his visits began last fall, it was once a week, then twice, then every other day.

This spring, as soon as the foals hit the ground, the deputy increased his "patrols." He had begun to spend a few lunch breaks out there on occasion, too. Beth had watched the tall, young deputy with curiosity over the past several months. While he never approached the gate, he had grown attached to one of the stud colts kept in the front pasture.

She was fascinated when he managed to train the foal to come to the fence when he whistled. He always carried a treat of some kind, an apple, or a carrot, or he would pull the long grass from the other side of the fence.

There was something familiar about the way he interacted with the colt. The way he touched the little horse, scratching behind his ears, giving him praise, even the way the man carried himself had reminded her of her grandfather. He had carried a deep passion for horses and it showed in everything he did.

Beth had asked Mr. Brady about him. The deputy was the only son of Otis and Agnes Strate, Enos.

The deputy stepped out of the car and walked to the fence. She heard him whistle and giggled when the colt tore across the pasture towards him. When the idea struck, she gasped and covered her lips. Could she?  _Dare she?_  Her mind began to race. It was possible!

It was a real stretch and she would have to act fast, but what if it actually  _worked_? Beth finally had a choice; however, she questioned if she had the right to do such a thing. Continuing her observations of the playful interaction in the pasture, Beth pondered her very desperate situation. The idea niggled at her mind, refusing to be silent and demanding she take action. One thought repeated over and over:  _The plan could actually work_.

"The hell with it," she muttered and sat down her mug. "I've got nothing to lose."

Finally. A plan to save the O'Connell Legacy. She took out her diary and began to make notes. This plan would require a lot of discretion, meticulous planning, precise timing and a whole mess of luck. It would mean facing her fears, being braver than ever before, and confronting the past. Along the way, she might have to face a few enemies to protect the ranch from falling into the wrong hands. However, she knew just who to call for financial advice. She finished her coffee and hurried inside.

First she called her financial planner in Montreal. He was brilliant and agreed to help her, with the understanding she tell no one of his involvement. She agreed to keep his upcoming visit secret. She had come to expect it from the man over the years. No stranger to loss, he had built his own walls.

Then she called the family attorney in Atlanta and made an appointment for the day after tomorrow. He thought she was crazy, but when she told him the entire plan, he also agreed.

Beth climbed the stairs to the master bedroom and quickly packed her precious diaries in a box, pulling out several choice years and marking them to discuss with the attorney. Her next step was to gather a few special objects from the room, placing them lovingly in very specific entries. Her pulse was racing with excitement. There was so much planning to do and so little time.

First, she would make special arrangements for the little colt that Enos had become so fond of. Beth would leave this world sometime next year, so the colt would have to be apart from the deputy for a time, but she had a plan. Her dying wish would literally be to save the O'Connell Legacy.

The second step was one of the hardest. Somehow, Beth had to arrange to meet Deputy Strate...and keep it a secret. She decided against approaching him at the fence. If he thought he was being asked to leave, he might bolt and never come back. She couldn't risk that.

She hated that gate at the end of the drive. It locked out the world by raising people's defenses. Maybe when this was all over, it could be removed.

If things went really well, perhaps she could befriend the deputy. She wanted to know him, but was concerned he might have heard cruel rumors. The town thought she was a crazy, reclusive old maid. That wasn't true at all and she wanted him to know who she really was. Passing on her family history, leaving someone behind with the knowledge of how her family and the ranch they built came to be was important. Beth's daydream went further, what if he would join her for coffee on the porch? Or become a regular visitor here? Was that too much to hope for? Just in case, she would prepare to be content with far less.

It would be a challenge to say the least. She couldn't risk being seen roaming around Hazzard. Her plan would fall apart before it ever began! The mean girls from school were still around and small town gossip spread like wildfire. Maybe just this once, things would go in her favor. Mr. Brady could discreetly learn Enos's work schedule and they could slip into town early one morning...very early, before the town bustled to life.

She wouldn't have much time to make an impression before getting out of town without being seen. She snapped her fingers when the next idea hit. She could use the bond he shared with the colt as a catalyst and entice him to come to the ranch. If he came here, secretly, they would be safe from critical eyes and gossiping women.

Beth was determined to make this work.

With the packing done and the phone calls complete, Beth returned to the swing and finished her coffee. She was invigorated and felt a sense of freedom. Her decision to take this path was surreal, but if everything went well, she hoped for a window in heaven to watch things fall into place.

When the patrol car pulled away, Beth felt hope for the first time in months.

* * *

Enos's habit of driving by the ranch was something he kept to himself. The big yellow house on the hill was something out of a storybook. He came here to dream as he watched the foals in the field. The young animals were gaining confidence with each passing day, traveling further away from the broodmares.

Horses were like magical creatures to him, drawing him into their world and mesmerizing him by their beauty. They moved with freedom and grace, with a spirit that no other animal seemed to possess. To him, they appeared to float above the ground rather than run across it.

He had grown particularly attached to the line back dun. He was the most courageous of the new foals. The colt would come to the fence when Enos let out a whistle and the little creature was never disappointed. He always had a snack or two for him.

The two had bonded, but now Enos carried a constant fear that the little guy would be sold off to another ranch. On rare occasions, an exceptional horse, especially a colt, stayed on the ranch for breeding, but most were sold to farms and ranches all across the country.

He often saw a woman on the porch swing, enjoying her morning coffee or tea. He assumed it was Miss O'Connell. Enos often wondered why this middle aged woman spent so much time alone here. He never saw her in town and he knew just about everyone. Some people said she was a recluse, others that she had loved and lost. A few said she was crazy and had never been off the property. He knew the latter had to be just a silly rumor. The place was too neat and tidy for her to be a crazy loon.

He still found it odd that she didn't socialize with anyone. Not even Jesse Duke knew much about her, other than she had attended the local high school as a teenager. She didn't appear to have any friends. Even now, she seemed to purposely make herself unavailable, never waving and avoiding eye contact with him. He couldn't help but be curious as to why that was. He had known for a long time that his Ma had a fierce dislike for the woman. How she knew the first thing about the woman was lost on him.

Enos watched the frisky colt tease another foal, then run back to his mother for protection from the irritated mare. He laughed aloud at the scene and he again thought of his mother...and the first time he saw this place.

It was a spring day like this one. Enos was very little when Pa had driven down Old County Road. They passed by the Circle M and he was instantly taken with the horses that roamed on the property. Later that evening, he told his Ma over supper about "... _th' horses in th' fields by a pretty yellow house."_

He was immediately sent to his room.

Enos hid under the covers while he waited for her to stop screaming at his father. Enos never forgot what she had said:

" _What the devil was ya thinkin', Otis? Of all the disrespectful, stupid things t' do, takin' my boy by that place! That road don't lead to nowhere but trouble! I best not catch ya' near there or hear 'bout ya' even bein' in that part of the county again! You hear me, Otis? Not EVER AGAIN!"_

Enos's father eventually had his fill when every effort he made to soothe his wife failed. He couldn't reason with the woman so he got up and walked out of the house. Enos could still hear the whack of the screen door.

Later that night, Ma sat him down and had said,  _"Rich folk like her kind don't mix with a moonshine family. Ya' just mind yer business, stay away from her and her horses, understand me boy?"_

Things got worse. Pa didn't come home that night. He had slept out in the woods near one of his stills and five-year-old Enos was terrified he would be left alone with his mother for the rest of his life. The next morning, his father still hadn't returned for breakfast and his mother was distraught and angry. When Pa finally came home later that day, Enos promised Ma he'd never talk about horses, or the pretty yellow house ever again.

He wondered if his mother ever met a person she did like, including her own son, or his father, rest his soul. He felt ill when he remembered the pictures she brought back from New Mexico. He still couldn't picture her working in a school and she doted over those children, why not him?

Enos was never good enough. He couldn't understand why she was the way she was, but she was the only mother he had. While they were not close, he still made sure her needs were met.

He let out a sigh as he recalled years of unpleasant memories. Enos shuddered just thinking about those times, but years later he was still drawn to this place. It called to him, maybe because she had forbidden it, or maybe it was the horses, or both. When he was here, Enos could lose himself in a fantasy world of his making as he watched the horses run free.

He imagined himself riding someday, running as far away from Hazzard and the unpleasant memory of that night...the night the Sheriff came to his house with unbelievable news. Perhaps that was it, perhaps the horses gave him hope that someday he would escape the bad memories and pain.

As he drove the cruiser back to the station, he kept thinking of his mother, and how she only came to life and thrived if she was the center of attention. She had made it clear that she didn't like people who were  _"different"_  and had no qualms about telling a person what she thought, whether they wanted to hear it or not. Her family had been in the moonshine trade for generations, as was his father's family.

Enos never heard his father say the things his mother did. Pa rarely contradicted her in front of him, unless it was to make his principles known, especially when she would say, " _We keep to our own kind_."

Agnes's world was too small for Enos. When his spirit was nearly crushed after the death of his father, she had left him to fend for himself, his grief unresolved. The distance between the two had grown larger than ever when she learned he was attending the Police Academy. She took his entry into law enforcement as a betrayal and hadn't spoken to him since shortly after her return from New Mexico several years ago.

Ma was just one of many reasons he was trying to find work at a big city police department. Part of him wanted to get away from this place and see if he could make his dreams come true, be something more, like Pa had said. But with each rejection letter that came in the mail he told himself it was for the best. After all, Daisy was here. Just a moment spent with Daisy made the rejections easier to bear.

If nothing came of his search for a big job in the big city, he would be content. Daisy was worth sticking around for. Someday, they would be together. Someday she would see him instead of the other men. Someday they would find their way back to each other.

Someday, Daisy would love him the way he loved her.


	8. The Wheel Begins To Turn

* * *

_"Action is the antidote to despair."_

~ Joan Baez

* * *

**April 11, 1981**

After the death of Beth's father, Nelson Brady, the foreman of the Circle M Ranch, had gone into his own emotional crisis. Having been made Beth's co-guardian with Mrs. Gaffrey, it was his responsibility to keep the ranch moving forward while Beth found her footing. He immediately changed the way he handled his business in Hazzard.

His work required weekly trips into Hazzard, but he had a problem. Boss Hogg. Shortly after running him off the property with a 12 gauge, he was made County Commissioner and Nelson feared retribution for his actions. To keep a low profile, Nelson rarely spoke, rarely made eye contact with others and kept his head down while conducting business in town.

It wasn't long and he was labeled the "odd little man" who worked for the Circle M. People stopped talking with him and the gossips came up with colorful stories. One involved him being in an accident that had left him a deaf/mute. Nelson played along, handling his affairs in peace and taking advantage of the unexpected side-effect.

People began to speak freely in his presence, as if he wasn't in the room. Nelson's mind was a closely guarded bank, a vault full of Hazzard's darkest secrets. Over the years, he heard everything from silly gossip to the more serious issues, like adultery, embezzlement and paternity issues. It was amusing until five years ago.

Some of the darker secrets Nelson carried involved Jon Ledbetter. The man had a vendetta against the local moonshiners and got away with his tactics over the years. Nelson kept quite for Beth's sake. If he came forward to testify she would surely suffer for it. He kept his mouth shut and kept up his routine. There was no sense in causing more grief for Beth. The dead would remain in their graves.

Nelson's weekly trip for feed or supplies was simple. He would check in at the feed store, then walk to the diner where he sat alone, reading the morning paper over coffee. He sat and listened to the gossip, then left as soon as the truck was loaded. After all these years, it was this routine that would help Beth reach her goal.

When Beth returned from her visit with the family attorney, Nelson had encouraging news. He had overheard Sheriff Rosco agree to switch Enos to the graveyard shift so Cletus could go night fishing on Friday. It was the perfect opportunity to meet the young deputy.

Beth and Nelson made their plan and Saturday morning they would drive into town early, before sunrise. She was so excited that when the sun went down Friday night, Beth found she wasn't able to sleep.

When Nelson knocked on Beth's door at 3:00AM Saturday morning, she hadn't slept a wink. She had been up all night, wearing a hole in the carpet as she wrung her hands. Her legacy was in limbo and all the things that could go wrong had plagued her for hours. The deputy had to be alone at the station, or this would be over.

As Nelson drove down Old Mill Road towards town, Beth clasped her hands in her lap to keep the shaking at bay. It had been a long time since she stepped foot in Hazzard. She had more concerns than she could count. What would Enos think about a strange woman coming to him in the early hours of the morning?

She prayed that Enos would be open to her and understand her fear of the town gossips without asking too many questions. There wouldn't be much time. She had to get in and out, fast.

As they entered town, Beth sank down in the seat. She felt like that seventeen-year-old girl again, self-conscious and afraid of those who had bullied her in school. She often came home from school in tears, begging not to be sent back.

After all these years, as strong as she was on the ranch and business community outside of Hazzard, the thought of being around those people still terrified her.

The memories continued to haunt her and she recalled one of the last confrontations she had in Hazzard, when she crossed paths with one of her classmates. The threats terrified her and she never came back. Beth knew the girl meant every word.

" _Ya' snotty little tramp, who do ya' think ya' are and why are ya' headin' for th' feed store? Did ya' think I'd let ya' get away with tryin' t' see him? Go home! Ya' don't belong here. I told ya' b'fore, if ya' ever showed your face round town, or stepped off your property again, I'd ruin ya'! I'll tell everyone th' truth about th' kind a person you are. He's mine, I swear I'll make you pay if I ever see ya' in town again."_

" _I-I-I'm just in town to take care of some business. I'm setting things up so I don't have to come here anymore. That's all I'm doing, then I'm leaving. I didn't know he would be here, I swear! I didn't even see him! Please, just let me do what I need to do and I'll go home."_

_"Liar! Ya' don't want t' tangle with me!" she moved closer and hissed. "I've had just about enough of your lies. Mark my words, I got eyes everywhere! Don't you come back here, if ya' do I'll know it and then it's over for you! I'd hate for ya' to take another tumble down th' stairs. How is Sadie these days? Ain't it about time for her t' be put out t' pasture?"_

" _D-don't hurt Sadie! Please just let go of my arm and I'll leave! I told you, I promise I'll never come back."_

" _Just what in the bloody hell are you doin', miss? Take your hand's off the lass now before I call the police!" Nelson had come searching when Beth wasn't waiting at the truck._

_The girl glared at him, "Why don't you mind yer' business. I'm done here. I'm sure th' orphaned whore got th' message."_

_The girl gave Beth a shove and quickly walked away._

Beth still trembled. It was one threat of many. Her rival was one of several bullies that tortured her over the years, but  _she_  was the worst offender. For a moment, Beth feared the woman was standing guard waiting for her.

All Beth could think about was that she wanted to be anywhere but here. Beth had been a total pushover as a teen, but then again, she had a reason to be afraid.

As they approached the station, she was relieved to see the familiar patrol car sitting in front and began to let go of the painful memories. Beth found her fortitude; after all, she had nothing to lose but her plan. If she had no other choice but to face her enemy head on, she'd do it. It didn't matter anymore.

Beth was dying. That meant she held all the power.

"Well, we might have a little luck on our side today, lass." Nelson turned off the headlights and slowly idled around the building.

He parked next to the impound lot where the dumpster would shield them from view.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you now?"

"Thank you, Nelson. No, I have to do this alone, but say a little prayer."

As a precaution, Beth would wear Nelson's hat and jacket in case she was spotted. If anyone saw her, she would be mistaken for Nelson. Why he would be sneaking into the courthouse in the first place was a problem she hoped wouldn't come up.

Beth put on his jacket and stepped out of the truck. Nelson chuckled when it swallowed her, but she put on the hat, gave him the thumbs up and shut the door.

Nelson watched her slip around the corner and looked at the stars. "Maxwell sir, if you're awake up there, please send a little Irish luck her way. She's a fine lass."

The street lamps in Hazzard Square stood like large birthday candles, casting their shadows against the grey building. Beth took full advantage, making her way to the front steps, using the trees and shrubbery to hide.

She took a quick look around. The place was deserted and she sighed in relief. Beth looked at the doors… _up the stairs, down the hall, through the double doors to the right and into the station._

That's where he should be _._  Beth dashed up the stairs and hurried inside.

* * *

Beneath the quiet hum of the fluorescent lights in the station, Enos tried to keep his eyes open as he studied the latest FBI bulletins.

"Monroe. Ding dang, he's startin' to be a problem all over th' place. They need t' catch him."

With a wide yawn, Enos leaned back in his chair and stretched. He hated working nights. The last several hours of the graveyard shift were absolute misery for him. He often talked to himself just to hear another voice. He'd rather be sent to work the speed trap at Skunk Hollow than this.

Time always crept by. It wasn't always this bad, like when he could let his thoughts drift away to Daisy and the hopes he had for them someday, but tonight was not one of those nights. It had been a rotten few days.

"Darcy. Dais, what are ya' thinking?"

Enos had stopped at the Boar's Nest one evening to find her flirting shamelessly with the man. Hadn't he proven to be a big enough jerk the first time she went out with him? The two were as cozy as two bugs in a rug and Darcy was so brash as to pull her into his lap.

Twice.

Days later the jealousy still twisted his gut. When closing time had approached, Darcy walked up to Enos at the bar.

Darcy had smugly said,  _"Hey, don't you have someplace else to be? I'll make sure Daisy gets tucked into bed. If ya' can't tell, she prefers someone with experience. See ya', maggot!"_

With a mocking slap on the back, Darcy had returned to his friends. They began to cut up and laugh about the last time the Duke boys had dumped Enos in the pond. He couldn't think of a worse way to begin the spring than with Daisy all wrapped up in yet another guy, especially Darcy.

With a sad sigh, he took a sip of coffee and gagged. Motor oil would taste better. He poured it into the potted plant and was preparing a new pot when he heard something in the hallway. He glanced at the clock. It was 4:10AM.

"Cletus? Hey, I didn't think you was comin' in til' 5:30? Ain't th' fish biting?"

Enos turned around as a small man entered the room. Placing the coffee pot on the burner, he moved to the top step of the booking station and dropped his jaw in surprise. The  _man_ had taken off his hat and jacket, revealing a petite woman with long wavy hair and a feminine smile.

_Possum on a gumbush_.

"Not Cletus, sorry. H-hi there. I-I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Beth put the hat on the bench and the jacket over her arm.

"Good mornin', ma'am. I'm Deputy Strate. Is everythin' all right? I don't get many visitors at this time of th' mornin'. What can I do for ya'?"

Enos thought the woman looked familiar, but couldn't place her.

Beth took a step forward. Somewhat in awe, she said, "Good morning, Deputy Strate. Everything is fine, thank you. I apologize for the unusual time of day. I don't usually come to town…um…th-the crowds, you know?"

"Crowds?" When the woman's eyes grew wide, he tried to put her at ease. "Oh, yes ma'am. I understand that. It can get plum crazy around here in th' mornin's."

She extended a shaky hand, but she smiled eagerly. "My name is Elizabeth O'Connell. Please call me Beth."

Enos quickly sat his coffee on the counter and stepped into the foyer, taking her hand. Her hand stopped shaking immediately.

"Hey, I'm Enos. Now I recognize ya'. You're on th' porch swing at the ranch every day. It sure is nice to meet ya', Miss O'Connell. What brings ya' into town so early in th' mornin'?"

Time stood still for Beth and she savored the moment. The warmth of his hand trailed up her arm and warmed her heart. This young man was truly special. He was the perfect choice. She never thought this day would come, but she reluctantly released his hand. Every minute was critical. She tried to stay calm and act fast.

"I'm here to...um…I'm sorry, please forgive me for being a little nervous. I'm really uncomfortable in town, but I had to meet with you. I thought it was time I introduced myself."

Enos tipped his head curiously. She had the sweetest accent of the finest Southern Belle. She was a lovely lady, in her mid to late 40's, with a few tiny wrinkles by her eyes, but she appeared much younger. Her hair framed her face in waves, her smile was easy going, inviting, and she had light-green eyes.

There was something regal about her and Enos was charmed. It was the oddest feeling, comfortable, like an old friend.

Shaking himself back to his senses, he said, "Can I offer ya' a cup of coffee, ma'am? I just started a fresh pot. Would ya' like to sit down?"

She smiled demurely and said, "You're very kind. Thank you for being so gracious, but I can't stay long. I want to talk with you about your visits."

He scrunched his forehead, "My visits?"

"Yes. I've noticed your patrol car sitting outside my fence over the past few months and I would like to discuss the little colt." Beth was beginning to relax and as she did, she memorized the details of his face. He had the most innocent smile and his hazel eyes _… Oh my, those eyes_.

Enos replied, "Oh. Those visits. I'm sure sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to cause no trouble. It was mighty thoughtful of ya' to come talk t' me about it in private. My Pa took me by th' ranch when I was little and I ain't never forgot th' horses. I can't afford one of my own, but I've always lov…liked them."

A shadow crept across his face and he fidgeted with his gunbelt, keeping his eyes on the floor.

_Oh no! He thinks I'm here to complain!_

Beth was surprised at his shyness. He didn't have the confidence that she was expecting, but having a mother like Agnes Strate would be enough to shatter anyone's self-esteem. She knew exactly how to help him fix that, if he let her.

Taking a step forward, she boldly placed her hand on his forearm and said, "Deputy Strate, I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't come here to complain, not at all. You see, I really like that little colt and I think that he's quite smart. I'm going to keep him here in Hazzard for Circle M's breeding program."

Enos raised his eyes and his face lit up like a kid in a candy store. He had become so attached to the colt that his stomach was suddenly doing flip-flops from excitement.

"Really, Miss O'Connell? I…I mean Miss Beth. You mean he's staying here in Hazzard? Possum on a gumbush that's better than catfish and hushpuppies! I'm tellin' ya', Miss Beth, he's really, really smart! I just whistle and he comes a runnin'."

Beth laughed. "I know how attached he is to you. I thought maybe you would like to choose a name for his registration papers. Have you any ideas for him?"

"Oh yes ma'am!" Enos was on cloud nine. "I'd be plum tickled to give him a name. I'm ain't so good at them fancy names that y'all have t' do for their papers and stuff. I didn't know his real name so I sorta made one up. I call him Tag cause' he's fast and he's always running around like he's taggin' th' others, that is if horses really play tag and then he-"

Enos felt the slow heat of embarrassment as he flushed. It wasn't the first time his thoughts raced out of his mouth before he could put them in check.

Beth stifled a giggle and beamed brightly. "Tag is a perfect name. I'll find a way to include it in his formal registration. I hope you will continue to stop in to visit him. In fact, anytime you would like to come over, feel free to come up to the house." Shocked at her forwardness, she forced her smile. Beth couldn't help herself, she might not get another opportunity to know him.

"Honest? Thank you, Miss Beth! That'd be really great! Oh, but h-how do I get through th' gate?"

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yes ma'am, right here." Enos retrieved a pen and a small notepad from the desk and handed them over.

Beth wrote a few numbers down and handed the items back to Enos. Their fingers touch again and she felt her heart swell. She barely managed to control her excitement.

"Thank you, Deputy Strate. This is the code for the electronic gate. Use it anytime you feel like stopping by and  _don't_  be shy. I'd love the company and I make a nice cup of coffee. I know I said I don't really like coming to town, but that doesn't mean I mind people. I just had a bad time with a few people when I was in school. Horses don't say mean things and are easier to get along with. Oh, not that I don't get along with people. I enjoy people, just sometimes...um...will you come visit?"

Now Beth was the one feeling self-conscious and she inwardly berated herself.  _Careful idiot, you're going to scare him off!_

Enos put the numbers in his wallet and replied, "Yes ma'am. I'll be there. Thank you, Miss Beth. That's mighty kind of ya'."

"Great! Then it's settled! I'll see you for coffee soon." Beth shook out the jacket and faced him with a knot in her stomach. "Deputy Strate, I have one more favor to ask, if it's not to much trouble."

"Sure Miss Beth, ask me anythin' ya' want," said ever so chipper.

_He's so kind, he's just like…_ Beth pushed the thought aside and continued, "I hope this doesn't sound terribly odd, but can we please keep our meeting private?"

"Like a secret?"

"Yes. Secret. As I said, I had a rather bad experience with some of the people that live around here. I'd rather they not know about our meeting this morning, or that I came to town. I know how people can gossip, but I had to meet you and see if you would like to meet Tag. I'd feel much safer if we kept things private, like a secret...um...fr-friendship?"

She could feel her knees knock from the anxiety. Was this a bad choice of words? Had she pushed too fast and just blown it? Things were going better than expected, but now she fidgeted with the jacket to keep her hands still.

Enos knew gossip in Hazzard spread like wildfire. He gazed at the lovely woman in front of him and could tell that she was no stranger to loneliness. He had the Dukes and the folks in town seemed to like him, but she had no one.

A secret friend and being able to really interact with Tag was exciting. This kind of thing never happened to him and he leapt at the chance, more than willing to keep their secret.

In her nervousness, Beth dropped the jacket.  _I'm so dang clumsy sometimes._

They both reached down and bumped heads as Enos picked up the jacket.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Beth."

She rubbed her head and giggled, "No I'm sorry. I can be a clutz."

"Don't ya' worry, ma'am. I'm always trippin' over my feet."

"Me, too, Deputy Strate. I'm much different on a horse though. Then, it's like…I'm free." Beth sighed and averted her eyes.

Enos held the jacket and said, "Miss Beth, I'd be happy t' keep our secret if it would make ya' more comfortable, but I gotta ask a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Would ya' call me Enos?"

He smiled and stepped behind her to help with her jacket, far too polite to make mention of it being several sizes too big.

Beth was relieved. "Of course, Enos. If we're to be friends, I can certainly do that. Thank you. It's been a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yes ma'am…I mean, Miss Beth. Thanks for comin' by."

"I'll see you soon, then. Thank you for being so kind," she smiled and retrieved the hat before walking to the door.

Just before she stepped out, Enos said, "Have a good day now, Miss Beth. Ya' drive careful now."

"Thank you, Enos. You have a lovely day, too."

Beth gave one more dazzling smile, then quickly made her way back down the hallway and out into the early morning darkness. She was so excited that she ran back to the pickup, opening the door and jumping inside.

Nelson had been half-asleep and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Blimey hell, lass! What's happened to ya? Is everything all right?"

Beth was bouncing up and down with excitement. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had done it! He agreed to come see her! She looked down at the hand Enos had held in fascination. It was amazing how a single touch could create such powerful emotions. The words to describe it were lost to her and she wiped her eyes.

"Beth? Come now, lass. What's happened?"

She turned to face Nelson. "Everything is just fine. More than fine! Let's get out of here before someone sees me. I'll tell you everything on the way back to the ranch."

"I'm happy for you lass."

Nelson started the truck and drove for home as he listened to Beth tell him every detail of her meeting with Enos.

* * *

Back inside the station, Enos was left with some odd feelings of his own. There was something familiar and comfortable about Beth O'Connell. She hadn't been in his presence for more than five minutes, but it was unmistakable. He felt like he had known her all his life.

Keeping their meeting and budding friendship private worked to his advantage. Even though he hadn't spoke with his Ma in ages, she would come down from the hills and have a walleyed fit if she learned Enos had given Elizabeth O'Connell the time of day.

_Humph…what Ma don't know ain't gonna hurt a thing_.

Enos was excited about going to the ranch and getting closer to Tag. He was curious about Beth and wanted to get to know more about her, too. She seemed so nervous in front of him, perhaps she would relax a bit when he saw her in her home.

Since Daisy was pre-occupied with Darcy, Enos was extremely grateful to have someplace else to spend his time. This was far better than fishing alone, or sitting at the Boar's Nest watching Daisy break his heart over and over every day. No one would suspect, or believe, that he had a secret friend, especially not in Elizabeth O'Connell.

"Tag," he said softly. "Yep, it fits."


	9. A Friendship Blossoms

* * *

_"What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you."_

~ Richard Wilbur

* * *

**April 14, 1981**

The horses dotted the landscape before Beth as she went forward with her morning ritual. Only a few days had passed since her visit to Hazzard, but it felt like an eternity. Enos had not been by to visit. She might be able to accept that fact, but he hadn't even come by to watch the horses from the road. She was beginning to fear the worst – her plan had failed.

Beth took another sip of her coffee, fearing the tears that might leave her in a hopeless puddle. With a weary sigh, she retrieved her diary and began to write:

_I did everything I could. I had so many hopes and plans. So much knowledge I wanted to share. Perhaps I should just start at the beginning and tell you that when I was in school…_

Beth was interrupted by the loud squeak of the gate. She looked up to see Enos's patrol car coming towards the house. Her fears evaporated and the flame of hope burned brighter than ever.

"Finally! Oh, thank you, Lord!"

Enos parked the car near the stairs. By the time he stepped out, Beth was at the top porch stair to greet him.

"Good morning, Enos. It's so nice to see you. Do you have time for coffee? Come on up!"

Enos looked up as the sun caught her leaf-green eyes. Her smile could melt the coldest of hearts. She looked more at ease today, too.

"Good morning, Miss Beth." Her smile was contagious. He took off his hat and walked up the stairs. "I'd be pleased as punch to sit and visit for a while. Coffee sounds great."

"This is my favorite spot." She gestured to the swing. "I think you'll like it. I'll grab a cup for you and be right back. How do you take your coffee?"

"Oh, anything is fine. I'm use to some pretty stout stuff from th' station."

"Ah, but you're at my place now." Beth winked. "I'll surprise you."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm sure sorry I ain't been by sooner. I hope you didn't think I'd forgot about ya', but th' Sheriff has been keepin' me real busy on th' other side of th' county. I'm off duty until later this mornin', so I wanted to stop by and see ya'."

Beth laughed. "Oh, I'm  _so_  glad you did. I was wondering where you've been. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

While she went to retrieve his coffee, Enos took his time strolling to the swing to admire the view.

Enos lowered to the swing and immediately understood why Beth spent so much time here. The yellow house sat on a hill overlooking the entire property. To his right, he could see the large barn down the hill. It was set back from the one lane road just a bit so it didn't obstruct the view of the countryside that lay beyond.

In front of him were several smaller fenced pastures, including the one where Tag was kept. The horses grazed in the morning mist and he looked beyond, across Old County Road, and up into the hills. The hillsides were blooming with spring color and took on a life of their own. Set against a sky ablaze with all the colors of the rainbow and every variation God created in between, the only word he could come up with was breathtaking.

"Possum on a gumbush," he murmured softly, unaware of Beth's return.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Beth handed him his coffee with a smile.

"H-huh? Oh, yes ma'am. It sure is." Enos took the mug and moved over so she could join him on the swing. "Thanks for th' coffee. Ya' know it sure looks different from up here. I reckon when th' morning fog lifts you could see all th' way to Tennessee! It's a great place, a lot different from where I grew up. Did you grow up here?"

"Yes, I was born here." Beth sat next to him, her smile never faltered. "I love this place. How is the coffee?"

Enos took a drink and his eye's popped wide. "That's good. Real good. What is that? Vanilla?"

"Yes, it is. I'm so glad you like it. So, did you grow up in Hazzard?"

The two hit it off from the start.

Beth told Enos about her father and grandfather, how they had built the house, including the swing that her grandfather made as a wedding gift for her parents. She told him all about growing up on the Circle M, her grandfather teaching her to ride and learning the family business. Beth even told Enos a little more about school, that she had been bullied, and how that led to her avoiding town, eventually staying away for good.

Enos found her extremely easy to open up to and told her about his job, how much he enjoyed fishing, that he raced cars before he graduated from the Academy and all about the Dukes, and of course – he told her about Daisy.

Now that Enos knew Beth had been bullied so badly as a young girl, he understood why she felt the way she did around Hazzard. It also explained why she was more relaxed at home. To reassure her, Enos again promised to keep their friendship a secret.

They continued their chat. He asked questions about the horses, which she was more than willing to give and she asked questions about his job, school and his life in the hills as a boy. Before they knew it, they had spent most of the morning talking.

"Oh, my." Beth looked at her watch. "You have to meet Tag before it's time for your shift! C'mon. It's time you were introduced properly."

Enos was thrilled and followed Beth to the pasture. He watched carefully, taking mental notes of how she handled the colt from the moment she walked through the gate.

Beth skillfully caught and haltered Tag, then led him out of the pasture and taught Enos how to properly tie the lead line, securing the little horse to the hitching post.

Enos was walking on clouds. There was nothing separating him from this amazing animal. He stood beside Tag, his eyes filled with wonder.

Beth pulled a brush out of a bucket that hung on a post near the pasture and handed it to him.

"Here, brush him down. Get your hands on him and get to know him. You'll enjoy it just as much as he will."

"Yes ma'am!" Enos took the brush and grinned ear to ear.

As he brushed down the horse, Beth guided him through the process. The way she spoke to him surprised him. It was like she expected him to do anything she asked, but not because she  _said_  so - because she knew he  _could_. He like that. As a result, he wanted to please her. It wasn't hard to do that. She was full of affirmations and wore a permanent smile.

They had only spent a few hours together, but Enos sensed that Beth believed in him, as if she thought more of him than he thought of himself. Her timing couldn't have been better. He needed someone right now with Daisy wrapped up in her new summer romance. As Enos finished combing out Tag's young mane, he looked up at Beth and smiled.

"Miss Beth, he's amazing. I sure thank you for takin' th' time to do this for me."

"You're most welcome." She scratched Tag behind the ears. "I'm so glad you came by. It's been a lot of fun. You're very good with him."

"Me? Aw shucks." Enos blushed.

Tag dropped his head and relaxed, enjoying the attention he was getting. Enos had never bonded with an animal like this before. It was something completely different and he was delighted by it.

"This reminds me of my first horse." Beth's heart warmed as she watched the two interact. "Hey, I have an idea. There are miles and miles of beautiful trails on the ranch. I ride every evening. Maybe when things slow down at work you would like to join me?"

Enos's eyebrows jumped. "R-really? That would sure be fun, Miss Beth! I'd love to! Um, I may need a few pointers. I ain't been on a horse since I was just a kid at the fair."

"You'll do just fine! It's different than the fair, much better actually. I have a gelding that would be perfect. Sam will take great care of you and I'll show you the rest. I usually leave out around 6:00. Now, there's no pressure. You don't have to come every night, or right way. Just whenever you want to."

"Thanks again, Miss Beth. You sure have been generous to me. I better git. My shift starts soon. I hope I haven't overstayed my welcome, but I sure enjoyed spending th' mornin' with ya'. Th' coffee was great and Tag was…wow, he was fantastic."

"It was nice getting to know you, Enos. You're welcome here anytime, okay?"

"Okay. Sounds great."

Enos gave Tag an approving pat on the shoulder and then put the brush back in the bucket. Beth took Tag back to the pasture and turned the colt free before walking Enos to his car.

"I'll see you next time, Enos. Just let me know when you want to explore the backcountry and I'll have Sam saddled and waiting. Have a good day."

"Yes ma'am. I'll do that. Bye, Miss Beth."

Enos climbed in the car, disappointed about having to leave. He would be content to spend the whole day learning from Beth and enjoying her company. For the first time in a long time, he had something to focus on other than Daisy, or Darcy, or how lonely he was for his Pa. He waggled his fingers and smiled before he drove down the driveway.

As the ominous gate moved closer, the loneliness loomed over him as well. Enos thought about all the empty evenings he had ahead of him this week. He missed his father and Daisy being pre-occupied with Darcy made things worse.

Enos was really struggling. He could no longer tell the difference between his grief for pa and his heartache for Daisy. Grief, heartache, anger, it all felt the same. Pain was pain…the cause didn't matter. He had no one to help carry the burden and no idea how to make it stop.

He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Beth, smiling as she waved from the top porch step. In the short time he had spent with her, he didn't think once about the losses in his life. She had been so kind, so pleasant and she wanted to be his friend.

Enos slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop.

Why was he going to spend tomorrow night, and the next, and the next,  _alone_? He rested his forehead against the steering wheel. Enos was tired. Tired of the same routine. Tired of working, sleeping, eating, fishing, and then getting up in the morning just to do it all over again -  _alone_. He was tired of pining after Daisy just to see her with a different guy - week after week.

He shoved the car in park. "No more."

Enos got out of the car and jogged back to the porch. Beth met him at the bottom of the stairs.

She looked up, an aura of care and concern about her. "Enos? Are you all right? What is it?"

Enos could tell Beth genuinely cared about him. He was touched. He held his armor in place to hide his unease and gave one of his best smiles.

"I'm didn't mean to make ya' worry, Miss Beth. I'm just fine and this morning was nice, real nice. I…um…I-I just wanted to tell ya' that I'm ready. Do ya' think we could go for a ride tomorrow? I've got several nights off this week and don't have plans. I'd really like to see th' rest of th' ranch with ya'. Could we?"

Beth slinked her arm through his and pointed to a sorrel horse in the far pasture. "There. That's Sam. I'll show you how to tack up and bridle him when you get here. Don't worry about dinner. I'll have something ready to take with us and we can eat at one of my favorite hollows on the east side of the property. You just show up and be ready to have fun. I'll take care of everything else. You run along now. We don't want the sheriff putting you on a late shift and ruining our fun!"

"Thanks, Miss Beth. I sure appreciate ya'! I'll see ya' tomorrow!"

Enos ran back to the car and gave another smile and a wave before jumping in to drive away. He felt light as a feather. Now when he was off duty, he had a choice.

Back at the house, Beth waited until the patrol car was out of site. The moment it was gone, she turned and ran to the house like she had as a small child.

"Mrs. Gaffrey!"

* * *

Enos spend the rest of the day with his head in the clouds. Beth coming into his life when she did was a blessing. He couldn't understand why anyone would dislike her. She was like a cozy fire on a cold winter morning, nothing awkward, nothing romantic, just companionship.

He figured Beth needed the relationship as bad as he did. Her painful experiences led her to hide herself away. In fact, she had hidden so well that the town had all but forgotten her and she wanted to keep it that way.

Enos felt bad for her. While he had the Dukes to turn to after his father died, it appeared that Beth had no one in her life to call a friend.

Maybe it was because she had been treated so badly, or maybe it was the lawman in him, but he wanted to protect her and give her a little happiness. Enos decided right then and there that he would do his best to make her feel safe whenever he was around.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Enos became a regular at the ranch. The two developed a comfortable rapport and their friendship grew stronger with each passing day.

The first trail ride was a little tough on Enos, he did very well in the saddle, but had sore muscles he didn't know existed by the time they arrived back at the barn. Yet he kept coming back for more visits, more lessons, more trail rides and more wonderful conversations with Beth.

Beth made sure that nothing interfered with her plans, including Nelson Brady and Mrs. Gaffrey. Being supportive of her, they made sure they stayed out of sight whenever Enos was around. Enos didn't even know they existed. It was best that way. She couldn't risk a slip up that might reveal her ultimate plan to save her legacy, or her illness, or something worse.

The weeks turned into months and their friendship blossomed into something beautiful. Their long rides together were now as regular as church on Sunday. Perhaps it was because they both had known grief at such a young age, or because they both loved someone they couldn't have, or maybe it was because they were both lonely and needed what the other offered. Neither seemed to care why, all that mattered was they were happy when they were together.

Beth took Enos under her wing and taught him all she knew about training horses and ranch operations. He was eager to learn and was good at it. When they would ride together, true to her promise Beth took him to spectacular places. They rode through all sorts of terrain, across streams, through forests and into beautiful open meadows filled with wildflowers.

As Enos gained confidence, Beth took him on more challenging trails out along the river, down through ravines and up into the hills where she shared even more breathtaking views with him. He even learned to jump and she was trying to convince him to start training with another horse to compete in cross-country endurance. His schedule wouldn't allow it, but he promised to give it a shot as soon as he could make the time.

Enos began to notice that each time he would tell Beth a story about his father, her eyes would turn a little hazy, yet she seemed to be deeply interested in every word. She had lost her parents, so he figured she was thinking of her own father. Beth listened to every story and laughed with him as he told her about the Duke boys dumping the Sheriff, and just as often, him, in the pond during a high-speed chase.

Daisy's summer romance with Darcy ended with the arrival of fall, but Enos chose to keep his distance. He had never stopped his routine of dropping by the Boar's Nest to check on her at closing time, but only after spending time at the ranch with Beth. So far, no one from town noticed his absence while he was with Beth. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Beth knew Enos was deeply in love with Daisy. However, the girl was blind to the precious jewel that was hers for the taking. She initially thought Daisy was fickle, but the more Enos talked of her, Beth decided she was just afraid and hoped that someday the two would get it together.

By October, Enos had felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He was happier than he had been in a very long time, especially after sharing that day at Hazzard Pond and pouring his soul out to Beth. In such a short time, she had given him so much unconditional love.

Although Beth was blissfully happy, it was clear that her time was running out. She hadn't given much forethought about how she would hide her failing condition. She was supposed to have more time. Doc Appleby had said at least the holidays.

She was living in fear that Enos would discover she was sick -  _dying_. Beth couldn't stand to think about the heartbreak this was going to cause him. There were moments where she felt almost unbearable guilt. She had helped him deal with the loss of his father and now she was going to put him through another painful loss. It wasn't fair. It was torture. She wanted so badly to stay.

She told herself that she had no choice, she wanted the O'Connell Legacy to continue and Enos had the skills and more. It was far better for them to have shared something together, than nothing at all. Beth knew there was no turning back. She loved him too much to walk away.

Enos was strong and she prayed that Daisy would help see him through his grief one more time.

* * *

**October 11, 1981**

The day after Enos took Beth out to Hazzard Pond, they took their evening ride as planned. When they returned to the barn to dismount, Beth stumbled. She regained her balance, but suddenly overcome with dizziness and pain her knees gave out.

"Beth!" Enos reached her just in time to abate her fall. "What's wrong!?"

Beth tried to catch her breath and reassure him. "I'm all right, Enos. I'm just a little tired today. It feels like the flu. Perhaps I should rest on the swing while you tend to the horses."

"Yes ma'am. Hang on. I'll take care of everything."

Enos sprung into action, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the swing. He lowered her carefully and adjusted the pillow under her head before pulling the blanket off the rocker. He then pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab away the beads of perspiration from her forehead.

"I think ya' feel a little feverish. I'll get ya' some water, then I'll call Doc Appleby. Ya' stay right there."

"Enos? Would you bring my purse back with you? There's some medicine that Doc Appleby give me for these little spells."

The medicine was morphine and the spell was not little, but she was going to try everything to keep him from discovering that.

"Yes ma'am." Enos had dashed into the house, leaving the white handkerchief folded across her brow.

Beth picked up the soft white linen and gasped. In the corner, embroidered in blue thread were the initials,  _B.E.S_. Recognizing her handiwork tears spilled down her cheeks.

_He's had this all along? He can't possibly know where it came from!_

Beth barely regained her composure before Enos returned. She had to convince him not to call Doc Appleby. She took some deep breaths and moved to a sitting position.

"Here ya' go," he handed her the water and her purse. "What's this medicine you're takin'?"

She fibbed, "It's just a little Tylenol with codeine. When you've ridden as long as I have, you're knees do start to act up. Thank you, Enos. You're so good to me."

Beth could see the worry in his eyes. He was such a good man. It was easy to see why he was so well liked by the people in Hazzard. There wasn't anything Enos wouldn't do for anyone - especially for someone he cared about.

"I'm gonna call th' doc now. Don't try and get up, okay? When I'm off th' phone I'll tend to th' horses, but only if you're feelin' better."

"Wait." Beth took his arm. "Enos, don't be fussing over me. It's not necessary. This happens to me sometimes. I'm not a young woman anymore and I probably just over did it."

"Beth..." Enos sat down beside her. "Please let me have Doc Appleby come by and check on ya'. I told ya' yesterday I thought you looked tired. I care about what happens to ya'. Let me help."

"Oh, Enos." Beth's heart was twisting in her chest. "Let's give the medication a chance first, okay? I promise I'll stay right here on this swing while you tend the horses. It will pass! Now stop fussing over me and take care of Sam and Sadie. Sadie isn't a young horse anymore either."

Beth put on her bravest smile as she appealed to Enos's sense of compassion.

It worked.

"Okay, but I'll be watchin' ya'." Enos hurried down the stairs and out to the hitching post.

Beth took the opportunity of his absence to pull the bottle of morphine from her purse and down the pills before he returned. The pain was getting harder to control and it was becoming more difficult for her to function. The fever had come and gone for two days.

She resigned herself to call Doc Appleby, after Enos left of course, and see what else could be done. Beth didn't want to spend the last months of her life bedridden. She wanted more time with Enos. With all her heart, she just wanted time with him.

Beth watched him work. He displayed skills far beyond the short few months of experience he had. In just a short while, the horses were brushed, fed and tucked away in their stalls for the night.

Enos returned to Beth who was now very sleepy from the medication. The pain was better, but the chances of her making it up the stairs tonight on her own were pretty slim.

"Miss Beth?" Enos put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Ya' ain't lookin' so good. I think we should call the doctor."

"Hmm? Oh, no. Enos. Really, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy."

Enos sat next to her. "Is it th' medicine?"

"Yeah, I've got quite a low tolerance to much of anything. I can get a little loopy," she smiled and patted his hand. "There's no need to bother the doctor, Perhaps I should stop for the day and maybe skip our ride tomorrow. Would you mind terribly? We could just have dinner together if you want."

"Sure, Miss Beth. I want what's best for ya'." Enos put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "If ya' ain't better in th' mornin' ya' call th' Doc."

"I will." Beth handed him his handkerchief. "It's very lovely by the way. Where did you get it?"

Enos smiled and ran his fingers over the initials. "Pa gave it to me when I had my first communion. I ain't sure where he got it, but it's meant an awful lot to me over the years."

"It looks handmade, Enos. What does th' "B" stand for? You've never told me your given name."

"Oh, it's definitely handmade. Pa told me so. He said it was from somebody special. I thought it might be Emily, but he said he said it wasn't. He was always helpin' people so maybe it was from a family in th' hills. He promised to tell me one day, but…h-he died before he got th' chance."

"Enos. You sneak, you're avoiding my question."

"Ding dang it." Enos chuckled. "Okay. My given name is Benjamin. I wasn't gonna go through school bein' called Benjy."

Beth laughed. "Okay, not Benjy, but I think Benjamin is a fine name, Enos. You know, of all people I understand your school dilemma."

"Yes ma'am. They didn't know what they we're missing. I wish it had been better for ya'." Enos gave the swing a push and they sat in companionable silence while they watched the sun go down.

Beth mumbled as she drifted to sleep. "You would have liked my grandfather. He was…so…much…"

Enos tipped his head. "Beth?"

She had fallen asleep. Enos smiled and sat with her a few more minutes, just feeling the comfort of being close to another human being that cared. When the wind turned chilly, he stood and carried her carrying upstairs.

He found her room easily. The master bedroom was just as she described. The walls and shelves were covered in trophies, ribbons and photos of her competing on Sadie in her younger years.

Enos placed her on the bed and carefully removed her riding duster and boots, then covered her with the quilt from the foot of the bed. He left the purse on the nightstand by the phone, along with a fresh glass of water.

"Goodnight, Beth," he whispered. "Ya' rest easy now. I'll see ya' tomorrow."

Enos kissed her forehead and left a quick note before heading home.

Several hours later, the pain returned and the fever spiked. Beth woke in agony and called out for Mrs. Gaffrey. When she found Enos's note, she cried.

_Beth_ ,

_Please call the doc. You're my best friend and I need you to take care of yourself. Get some sleep. I'll be by after my shift tomorrow to check on you._

_Love,_

_Enos_


	10. The Passing Of A Legacy

* * *

_"My soul is full of whispered song; My blindness is my sight; The shadows that I feared so long; Are all alive with light."_

~Alice Cary, _Dying Hymn_

* * *

**_October 12, 1981_ **

The next morning Enos was at the station, scheduled to work a twelve-hour day, but he hadn't slept a wink last night. As he drove home last night, he was struck by just how frail Beth looked. She had paled, dark circles now remained a constant under her once bright eyes and she was noticeably thinner.

Something serious was wrong and Enos was not taking  _"no"_  for an answer today. When he left work, he was driving straight to the ranch with Doc Appleby in tow if necessary.

The more he thought about it this morning, the more he wanted to call, but he had made a promise to keep their friendship secret. With Hazzard being on the party line, he couldn't call. Everyone would know Enos and Beth had spent time together.

Beth had come to mean the world to him in just a few short months. If anyone were to ask, it would be tough to define the relationship. He supposed very dear friends, but not  _romantic_  friends would cover it. She was twice his age, but he never once felt uncomfortable around her. He was free to be himself.

Enos decided not to wait until this evening to help Beth. He grabbed the keys to the cruiser and rushed out of the station, hoping to catch Doc Appleby alone. He pulled up to the house as Doc Appleby walked out to his station wagon, his black bag in hand.

"Hey Doc?!" Enos jumped out of the patrol car to catch him. "Doc Appleby! Wait! I gotta talk to ya' right away! It's awful important! Is there any way you can go out and check on Be...um...I-I mean Miss O'Connell this morning?"

_Whoops._

Enos calling Elizabeth O'Connell by her first name caused Doc Appleby to stop short.

He turned a critical eye to the young deputy. "Enos? How do  _you_  know Miss O'Connell?"

"I-I'm sorry, Doc Appleby. I know Miss Beth don't want anybody knowin' I've been spendin' time with her, but we're just friends is all. Friends look out for each other and I don't think Miss Beth is doin' very well. She almost fainted yesterday when we got back from our trail ride."

" _You?_  You. You went on a trail ride...with Miss O'Connell." The critical gaze sharpened.

Enos felt oddly guilty. "Um…c-could ya' please go by and check on her Doc? Please? I'd be mighty obliged to ya' if ya' didn't say anything to anybody. I just want to make sure she's okay. She said it felt like she had th' flu, but she's been lookin' tired for days. I can't get out to check on her myself until after my shift ends and I don't think she should be alone. I should have stayed, I feel real bad about it. I'm awful worried."

"All right, Enos. I'm on my way to see her now. I'll check her out, okay?" Doc knew the inevitable outcome, but didn't have authority to tell Enos. "Did Beth tell you anything else about her condition? What  _exactly_  did she say to you?"

Enos crinkled his forehead. "She said she over did it and she just gets tired sometimes. She said ya' gave her somethin' for th' pain in her knees, but last night she was runnin' a fever. She took her medicine, but by th' time, I had th' horses un-saddled she could hardly stay awake. I had to carry her into th' house!"

* * *

"You carried her into the...oh, boy." Doc Appleby rubbed his neck.  _What is she up to!?_

"I wasn't gonna leave her outside all night!"

"No. Of course not."

Mrs. Gaffrey had called Doc Appleby in the middle of the night to tell him Beth was sick and in terrible pain. This was his second call since that time, but it was clear that Beth hadn't told Enos the whole truth. She was up to something and it was making the country doctor nervous.

Doc put a hand on Enos's shoulder. "I want you to come by my office later. I'll be back around 1:00PM, if need be I'll come to you. She does need her rest so as hard as it might be, don't go to the ranch unless you clear it with me first. Whatever you do, don't call. You know Maybelle would have a field-day spreading the rumors if she heard you call to check up on Miss O'Connell."

"Yes sir." Enos replied. "A promise is a promise. Would ya' please tell her I'm thinkin' about her and I hope she's feelin' better real soon?"

"Of course I will, Enos. I'll see you later."

Enos shook his hand with a relieved smile. "Thanks, Doc. I feel better about things already! I sure do appreciate it!"

As Doc Appleby watched Enos drive away, he knew that Beth had kicked a beehive, but probably wouldn't live to see the swarm. He had a soft spot in his heart for Enos. He went through a bad time when he lost his father and more. Why, after all this time, would Beth act now? He shook his head as he got into his station wagon. Once he arrived at the ranch, he knew things would be rough.

* * *

Sheriff Rosco sent Enos to set up the road construction and detour signs on Hwy. 142. That would now send all traffic past the Boar's Nest. He figured another country/western singer was on the way. He didn't like this, but it was better than having to put cuffs on Bo and Luke, or try to anyway. It was one of those times where he had to look the other way and another reason he was applying for jobs in big cities.

Once that task was finished, he was sent to a speed trap on the far side of the County and told to stay put until further notice. Boss and Rosco were definitely up to more illegal shenanigans and he was being kept out of the way.

The morning passed slower than molasses in January and Enos was restless. He wished there was some way to reach Beth and he wondered how she was holding up. The thought of moving away wasn't as appealing these days. Daisy wasn't seeing anyone, he wouldn't share fun times with Beth if he got that job in L.A. They had so much fun together this summer.

Enos chuckled to himself when he remembered the last time he ended up in the mud. It was in mid July.

* * *

_Beth looked up the hill with a playful smile. "Hey, you up for a race to the top?"_

_Enos pulled back on Sam's reins. "Depends, whatcha gonna cook if I win?"_

_She laughed and said, "Little confident there aren't you? I tell you what we'll do. You win and I'll make you lunch for the week. If I win, you muck the stalls for a week."_

_"Anything I want for lunch?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Deal!" Enos popped his reins and took of with Sam at a dead run._

_This was about food after all._

_"Enos!" Beth shouted and kicked Sadie into a run. "I didn't say go yet!" She was impressed that he thought of it first._

_Sam was sure footed and Enos was having a blast ducking through the trees and around the turns in the trail. Beth was right behind him and gaining fast._

_She was amazed at Enos's skill. He had become a highly skilled rider almost overnight, even though he still called himself a beginner. He was a natural in the saddle._

_Enos approached an old fallen tree and prepared for his jump. He had done it several times now and was gaining in confidence. Unfortunately, he didn't know that the rain from earlier in the week had created a huge pool of muddy water on the other side._

_Sam could smell it._

_Beth saw what was about to happen and called out, "No! Enos don't try to-"_

_She wasn't fast enough. Sam darted hard to the right. Enos went airborne, flying over the tree and landing smack in the middle of the mud. Beth ran to the tree and stopped Sadie. Once she saw that Enos was unharmed, she burst out laughing. He was a sight – covered from head to toe in mud._

_Enos tried to stand. "Hey, I thought ya' said no laughin' at rookie mistakes?"_

_The weight of the mud slowed him down as he trudged back to the fallen tree to climb out. It was proving to be a little further away and higher up than it initially appeared._

_Beth was holding her side during her fit of laughter. "I know what I said, but I didn't expect you to dismount so…gracefully!" She clapped in applause. "I'd give that at least a 9.9!"_

_"It ain't that funny! C'mon! Ain't ya' gonna help me out?" Enos was slowly making progress toward her._

_He was knee deep in the thick mire when Sam came trotting back to Sadie. Both horses seemed to look at Enos in amusement._

_"See?" Enos said. "Even the horses are laughin' at me now! Sam, this is all your fault buddy!"_

_"Yeah, Sam. No treats for you."_

_Enos was almost to the tree when he slipped and fell again, much to Beth's amusement. She doubled over in laughter, unable to stop herself._

_"Ding dang it, Beth! Are ya' gonna help me out or sit there laughin'?"_

_Enos got a case of the giggles, which didn't help his balance at all._

_"Oh, all right sourpuss! Hold on and I'll give you a hand."_

_Beth dismounted and moved Sadie next to the tree. She climbed on the log, intending to use Sadie for balance. She grabbed the saddle horn with one hand and offered the other to Enos._

_"Enos! I'm half your size! I don't know how I'm going to pull you out of there!" She giggled at this poorly thought out plan. "You know, you really caught air. I had no idea you could fly so well without your patrol car."_

_"That ain't funny!"_

_"Yes it is!" she said. "Okay, okay, at least you aren't sinking. Hold on! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Her dramatics were followed by more laughter._

_"Beth!" Enos was laughing right along with her. "C'mon, now! I got an idea but ya' gotta stop laughin' or we're gonna be here all night. Now…just…just…give me your hand."_

_"Okay," Beth giggled. "I'm ready. I'll pull, but you've got to get closer."_

_"I'm comin', hold your horses…"_

_"You wouldn't be in there if you'd held yours!"_

_He shot her a perturbed look._

_"Okay, I'm ready this time, really. Just try not to slip on the way up." Beth was giggling, but she was ready to help. She once again grabbed the saddle horn and braced herself as she extended her hand "Come on. I'm ready, get up here silly."_

_"Yes ma'am." Enos reached out and grabbed her hand. He braced his boot on the tree trunk, looked up…and winked_

_"Enos! Don't you-"_

_Enos pulled her down and she landed next to him face first. He was sprawled out next to her in a fit of laughter of his own._

_"Y-you are in so much trouble!" Beth picked up a handful of mud and slung it, hitting him in the forehead."_

* * *

Enos's heart warmed as he remembered how they still broke into laughter over that day. It was one of many wonderful memories they shared. The radio interrupted his reverie.

" _Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane callin' Hazzard Two. Hazzard Two what's your 20, come back?"_

"Sheriff this is Hazzard Two, I'm parked at the designated location awaiting further instructions."

" _What are ya' doin' that for!? I need ya' back at th' station! We've got a mess of papers that need to be filed and moved into the storage room. By th' way, Cletus ain't gonna be in until 9:00. I need ya' to work late tonight. Ya' get a move on, double quick! Sheriff Rosco, over and out."_

_9:00PM!?_ Enos groaned and replied, "10-4 Sheriff, Hazzard Two is 10-19 to station, ETA 40 minutes."

Enos made the long drive back to town and made a point to stop by Doc Appleby's to see if he had returned. The station wagon was nowhere in sight. It was after 3:00. That wasn't a good sign. His heart sank.

He parked in front of the Courthouse and hurried inside the station. The place was deserted. A mountain of old files waited for him in the conference room, all of which needed to be put in chronological and alphabetical order, boxed, and hauled downstairs to the storage room.

Enos muttered. "This is gonna take days."

He picked up the first stack of files and started to work. He was trapped here until 9:00PM and hadn't heard a peep from Doc Appleby. This would be much easier if he knew Beth was okay.

* * *

At the Circle M Ranch, things were very bleak. Doc Appleby found Beth in much worse shape than expected. Her fever was terribly high and there was nothing more that he could do for her. She didn't want Enos to see her this way and begged for help to write him one last letter.

Beth suffered through that last letter in every way imaginable. Doc Appleby stood by and did what he could to manage the physical pain, while Mrs. Gaffrey wrote for her and offered all the love and emotional comfort she had.

Many tears were shed as Beth expressed her love, her joys, her regrets and her sorrow over not seeing Enos in person again. Now all she could do was hope that the rest of her plan fell into place. It would be six long years before he received this letter, but she had to be sure he would accept her gift.

The light outside the window turned grey as dusk approached. Beth had been in and out of consciousness for the past two hours. Mrs. Gaffrey was exhausted, but refused to leave her side. She was curled up in the bed along side Beth, determined to hold her hand until the end.

At 7:30PM, after a long and stressful day, the somber silence of the bedroom was interrupted.

Beth whispered weakly, "Mrs. Gaffrey?"

"Yes honey. I'm here, Beth. What can I do for you?"

"Look, he's here." Tears slipped from Beth's eyes as she gazed lovingly at the foot of the bed. "It's been so long since I've seen him. He said he would come back for me. He's taking me home. We're finally going to have our time together."

"Who is it, Beth? Tell me what you see, sweetheart." It was so hard for Mrs. Gaffrey to accept that her precious Beth would soon be gone.

Doc Appleby had prepared Mrs. Gaffrey for the possibility that Beth may hallucinate, or see loved ones that weren't really there. It was part of the process of dying.

Beth smiled, "You know who he is. He brought fresh wildflowers from Swallows Meadow, just like always. He never stopped loving us … never. It's been so long since I saw that smile. I've missed you so much … so much … it's been so hard all these years without you. You know he has…your eyes…and your… heart …" With a peaceful smile, her eyes closed.

"Beth? Beth!?" Mrs. Gaffrey looked to Doc Appleby.

"I'm sorry, Leanne. She's gone." Doc Appleby noted the time as Mrs. Gaffrey sobbed.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Leanne, I'll make the necessary calls. You take all the time you need.

Barely able to speak, Mrs. Gaffrey choked out, "What about Enos?"

Doc shook his head. "I'll find him and make sure he knows her wishes for the funeral."

"Thank you, Thomas. I just can't think about that right now. I wish I could see him! Oh, I can't believe she's gone!"

"Now, Leanne, I know you're suffering, but for Beth's plan to work we have to stay out of the way. We have to do as she asked. I'll tell Nelson and have him come sit with you. Stay strong, dear. Stay strong."

The doctor was overcome with empathy. Enos would be hurt and confused. Doc Appleby would be unable to alleviate his pain or answer his questions –  _for six long years_.

Doc Appleby found Nelson Brady. He stayed with Mrs. Gaffrey and Beth while Doc made his calls. Once things were handled at the house, he would have to drive into town to give Enos the bad news.

Beth had asked that Enos carry her casket. Being a deputy, Enos had often been asked to serve as pallbearer for people with little to no family. Doc Appleby felt that no one would be the wiser, except for one. She could be a problem.

The doctor prayed that Beth's secrets would remain buried with her for six more years and that her dying wishes would not be ruined.

If they were very lucky, Beth would be laid to rest before too many people learned of her passing. Just in case, Doc Appleby would also ask Rosco to serve as a pallbearer. He would do all he could to protect Beth's plan.

* * *

It had been a long day at the station and time had crept by. Enos kept watching the door, listening for some word from Doc Appleby. It was almost 8:15PM and he was worried.

Beth had become such an important part of his life. Since they met in April, they had spent almost every evening together, riding through the countryside, talking for hours, or enjoying comfortable silence where no words were needed. He was more confident about himself, something else he attributed to Beth.

Enos was thinking of asking Daisy out on an official date and hoped that Beth would agree to meet her. That way Beth could share his friendship with the Dukes. They would never hurt her, or allow her to be hurt by others. He hoped in time he could help her let go of the fears she still carried from her time in school. He never wanted her to feel the need to hide, or be alone again.

Frustrated, Enos made another pot of coffee and returned to the conference room and the boxes of files. He picked up the next stack and heard the blinds rustle on the back door of the squad room.

Enos rushed out of the conference room to find Doc Appleby. The man looked exhausted, but he didn't like what he saw in the doctor's eyes. He knew that look. Something was wrong, really, wrong.

"Hey Doc Appleby!" He immediately put up his protective armor. "Ya' sure do look tuckered. It's been a long day, ain't it? Let me get ya' some coffee." Enos spun around and walked to the coffee pot.

Doc Appleby took a step forward. "Enos. I'd like-"

"Oh, I just made a fresh pot. I can't remember if ya'…if…if you take…I…" Enos couldn't stop his hands from shaking long enough to pour the coffee.

For a moment, he just stood there, his back to Doc Appleby, afraid to turn around, or speak, or move... _No. Not again._

"Enos we need to-"

"Sugar. Ya' take two sugars." Enos managed to pour two cups, each about half full, totally forgetting sugar in Doc Appleby's.

Enos quickly walked to Doc Appleby and handed him the cup. "Here ya' go. Still fresh. Made it myself."

He quickly tried to turn away, but Doc caught him by the arm, forcing him to face him. Enos dropped his eyes to the floor.

Doc whispered, "Come sit down. We need to talk, son."

"I c-can't sit down, Doc. I…how is…I can't…" Enos's mind flashed back to that night when headlights shone through the darkness of his bedroom in the hills.

Doc Appleby hated this part of his job. It was clear that Beth had become much closer to Enos in the past months than he imagined. He sat down the coffee and put his hands on Enos's shoulders.

"Enos, Beth is- "

"When?" Enos asked abruptly, trying not to choke.

"This evening. Around 7:30."

Enos backed away from the doctor. The coffee mug slipped from his grasp and glass shattered at his feet. He spun around to grab the desk and balance his now unsteady body.

"Enos, come sit down."

"I-I'm…I'm okay."  _Liar._ Enos turned to face Doc Appleby and leaned against the edge of the desk. "Why? Wh-what happened? I just…I just went riding' with her last night."

Doc took his shoulders again, as if he were unstable dynamite. He spoke very carefully. "Beth had a rare form of cancer. She developed an infection and her body was too weak to fight it. Sometimes patients can die suddenly. I'm terribly-"

"Don't! Don't say that word!" Enos yelled. "J-just don't say it!"

"Okay, let's slow down. Take some deep breaths for me." Doc Appleby didn't know if he should continue or not.

He was deeply concerned that Enos might not be able to handle this.

"Enos, I know this is a lot for you right now, but there are a few things I need to pass along. Things that Beth wanted. She asked if you would serve as a pallbearer at the funeral. Do you think-"

"She doesn't have any family, or friends, and- "

"She had you, Enos."

His head shot up and he yelled, "Has! Beth  _has_  me!" Enos again dropped his gaze to the floor, "Doc Appleby, please don't bring her to town. She doesn't like it here. She…she told me so. Please d-don't bring her here."

"Enos? Are you okay?"

"Yes…no…I..." Enos's heart was pounding so loudly it was drowning out the sound of anything else. The walls began to feel as if they would close in and crush him. He needed to get out of there.

"I gotta go." Enos turned and grabbed the keys from his desk then started for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Doc Appleby positioned himself between Enos and the door. "Enos, you stay here and sit down. You're too upset to drive!"

Upset was an understatement. Enos was inconsolable. Tears began to flow and he choked back a sob that threatened to involuntarily repeat with no end in sight.

"Give me the keys. Please, Enos. Hand them over." Doc Appleby put his hand out hoping Enos would just give them up. He held his breath and waited.

Finally, Enos closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to focus on his breathing.

"That's good, Enos, just take it slow."

Enos sighed and looked at the floor. "D-Doc, I'll be by tomorrow to talk to ya'. I can't do it right now and…" His voice left him, the emotion choking him.

"No, you're gonna give me those keys and I'll drive you home. Then tomorrow we can talk. Okay?"

"No."

"Enos I'm not letting you out of here."

"Ya' ain't gonna be able to stop me." Enos turned and bolted for the doors in the booking room.

"Enos!? Enos! You just wait now…please!" Doc Appleby called after him but it was no use. Enos was out the door and gone.

Doc Appleby moved to the desk and picked up the telephone, "Maybelle? It's Doc Appleby, I need you to find the Sheriff for me. Have him come to the station right away. It's a personal favor."

* * *

Enos ran down the steps to his patrol car and drove away in the darkness as fast as he could. He just drove. He was in the middle of nowhere when Rosco's voice came over the radio.

_"Sheriff Rosco to Hazzard Two, Sheriff Rosco to Hazzard Two, Enos you got your ears on? Enos? Doc Appleby is here at the-_ "

Enos turned off the radio. He kept driving as fast and far as he could, ending up at the pond. He had nowhere else to go. He couldn't go to Daisy. He couldn't go to the ranch. He didn't want to go home. This was the only place left that he could think of.

They were here, together, just two days ago. Didn't he just deal with this? Now the anger, no it was rage, was back with a vengeance. The wind began to blow, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled loudly. The place took on an almost evil appearance, but Enos was too lost in his grief to notice.

He got out of the patrol car and walked to the tree at the water's edge. Yesterday he was with Beth, on the porch swing. She was warm. She was alive. He carried her to her room. How could everything change so fast in twenty-four hours? His thoughts went back to this past Saturday, when Beth was here with him at this very spot beneath the tree.

Beth promised to take him to Swallows Meadow. Now all he had left were memories. There wasn't a single photo, gift, or object. Not a single touchable thing existed to connect him to Beth.

The thunder boomed and the sky opened, rain poured down on him in buckets, soaking him to the skin. He didn't care.

Beth was dead. Gone. His Beth. His secret special friend was dead. He didn't even get to say goodbye. He could barely stand the pain. Why didn't she tell him she was so sick? Why start a new relationship with a near stranger if you know you are going to die?

Maybe Beth needed him just as much as he needed her. She didn't set out to hurt him.

"Beth, why didn't ya' tell me? Why? I could have been there for ya'. How do I say goodbye? I miss you so much!"

Enos crumpled to the ground as the storm raged around him. His tears mixed with the rain and the thunder drowned out his sobs.

Eventually, chilled to the bone and emotionally exhausted, he pulled himself up and drove to the Boarding House. Several hours had passed since leaving the station. When he got to his room, his phone was ringing.

Enos yanked the cord from the wall. He pulled off his wet clothes and left them in a pile, grabbing a warm pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt from his days at the Academy. He crawled into the bed under the warm covers.

As he lay alone in the darkness, the storm continued to punish the world outside his window. Tears fell uninhibited and he realized that it really was possible to live and love a lifetime in just a few months.


	11. Farewell To Happiness

* * *

_"When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight."_

~ Kahlil Gibran

* * *

**October 14, 1981**

Since Beth's passing, the sky remained cloudy and rain fell with no end in sight. The drops tapped gently against the window of Enos's room at the Boarding House like never ending teardrops. Even nature was mourning the loss.

Enos looked in the mirror and straightened his tie as he prepared to leave for the Circle M. He picked up his jacket and pulled it on, placing the single white rose in the buttonhole of his lapel. He studied the man looking back at him and thought he looked… _old_. He felt old. Today he was in full dress uniform and would carry Beth to her final resting place.

Rosco would also be at the funeral as a pallbearer, at Doc Appleby's request. It would ease any suspicions of Enos's involvement with Beth. He had almost spilled the beans by losing control in his shock. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Enos planned to lock their friendship away, deep in his heart. It would remain hidden, safely tucked away behind a feigned carefree smile and that blithe spirit of his.

The Sheriff was completely unaware of what had happened the day Beth died - thanks to Doc Appleby's quick thinking. He had called Rosco and told him Enos was leaving early due to a high fever. Doc played his part well, insisting Enos take the patrol car.

Today Enos would use Doc's false diagnosis to his advantage. It would explain the dark circles, puffy and red eyes, as well as his pale skin and exhausted overall appearance.

Enos grabbed his hat and headed for the door. The phone rang. He hesitated before picking it up, but answered just in case there was a change due to the inclement weather.

"Hello? Enos Strate speakin." As usual, he was ever so cheerful.

_"Enos! I can't believe what I just heard! What are ya' doin'? How dare you defy my wishes?!"_

As if the day wasn't hard enough.

"Hey, Ma. H-how ya' been? What are ya' talking about?"

"You know exactly what this is about!" she replied, bitterly. "Why are ya' goin' to th' funeral of that snobby rich girl?"

Enos swallowed his anger and kept his voice chipper. "Ma, there ain't no reason for ya' to be makin' a fuss. It's my duty. I've done this before. Even Sheriff Rosco is gonna be there. We've done it for other folks. It ain't no big deal." His chest hurt, like someone was digging his heart out with a putty knife.

_"Boy, ya' know what I done told ya' and ya' know how I feel about it! How could ya'? What would your Pa say?"_

Enos no longer had a guilty conscious for his mother to exploit - not where Beth was concerned. Ma wasn't going to stop him from saying goodbye in the only way he could, by carrying her casket today. He thought about Saturday, when he had carried Beth to the porch swing.

Today he would carry her one last time.

He swallowed the grapefruit size lump in his throat. "Ma, I'm sorry but like I said it's my duty and I gotta go. I'm late, I'll talk to ya' later. Bye now."

Enos hung up the phone. Grabbing his keys, he hurried out the door. As he rushed down the hallway, he could hear the phone in his room ring over and over again.

* * *

A shudder ran through Enos when the yellow house appeared on the horizon. When he pulled in the open gate, he couldn't look at the swing. He shoved all the emotions aside and went on autopilot. It was the only way to cope – this hurt so bad.

Enos followed a pickup past the house and down a long muddy road. It turned and twisted, behind the house, through the trees, and deep into the property. They came to a hillside and he saw the hearse on the side of the road. All the cars parked at the bottom of that hill.

The small group of people would walk up the hill to the family's private plot, where a tent had been placed to hold the short service. Enos swallowed the pain that threatened to take him to his knees. He walked with Sheriff Rosco, Doc Appleby and three other men he did not know to bring Beth to her final resting place - alongside her parents and grandfather.

The funeral was small but lovely. It was fitting for a woman of Beth's character, dignified and elegant. Enos was numb by the time the funeral ended, part from the cold rain, mostly from the emptiness he was forced to hide.

No more than two dozen people attended and Enos didn't know any of them outside Rosco and Doc Appleby. Enos assumed they were business associates or staff from the Ranch. Beth certainly told him the truth when it came to her lack of real friends. However, the amount of flowers that arrived had to be brought in a second van. Perhaps they were from business associates who couldn't make the trip on short notice.

Enos was draw to a small elderly woman who was most distraught. The man beside her tried his best to comfort her. When she wasn't sobbing, she was watching Enos. It made him a little uneasy. When the service was over, a tall man approached her in a very expensive looking coat and hat.

"I'm sorry for yar loss, Mrs. Gaffrey. Beth was a fine woman. Ya come with me. I'll take ya to the car with Mr. Brady." The man sounded Irish, perhaps he was a distant relative.

She looked back at Enos, he put a gentle arm around her and led her away. Why was she watching him and how did she know Beth?

_I made a promise. I made a promise…_

Because of the rain, the guests departed quickly. Enos was able to discreetly stay at the gravesite for a moment - alone. He took the small white rosebud from his jacket and placed it lovingly on the white casket, wishing he could have brought more. It seemed so insignificant compared to the amazing display of flowers around him.

He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Beth. I never should've left ya' alone that night. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I miss ya'. Thank you for being my friend and for teaching me so much. I'll never forget you."

Enos was heartbroken and he was trapped alone in his grief. Forced to walk away or raise suspicions, he turned to leave. When he stepped out of the tent, a man took his arm and pulled him back where they couldn't be seen.

* * *

Mr. Brady couldn't deny Leanne's wishes. Before Beth's financial planner walked Leanne to the car, he warned Nelson about walking this thin line. The man had come all the way from Montreal to pay his respects, but he was also making sure that the people who knew Beth's plan towed the line. Nelson was dangerously close to breaking Beth's protocol.

He wasn't going to ruin the plan, but Leanne and Nelson felt that Enos deserved to have their names, should he decide to reach out to them. At least they had each other. Who would be there for Enos?

"Hello, sir." Nelson extended his hand. "My name is Nelson Brady, Ranch Foreman."

"H-hello. Enos Strate. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, lad." Nelson looked up intently, wishing he could say so much more. "I wanted to thank you for coming today. I'll be staying on until November 1st to help close the house and disperse of the horses."

"Oh, I understand." Enos tensed, almost panic-stricken. "Wh-where are the horses going?"

"The Circle M is going into trust and the horses will be re-homed for the time being. Some are being sold. I just wanted to thank you for your kindness. If you will excuse me now, Mrs. Gaffrey is waiting with a friend of ours. I need to get her to the house. Doc Appleby is going to give her something to help calm her. Thank you again for being here today."

Nelson took a ragged breath and walked away.

* * *

Enos swallowed the pain as the man walked away. He took a look around him. This was Swallows Meadow. It was a beautiful place. The meadow was wide open and horses grazed freely far off in the distance. In the summer, Beth told him it was covered in wildflowers. The trees were tall and strong, their branches seemed to touch the sky. The wet autumn leaves spread out on the ground like a pathway and rustled beneath his feet as he walked along the tree line towards the hill.

Looking into the woods, an unusual marking on a tree caught his eye. Enos walked over and found a heart, carved into the trunk of a sycamore tree. Inside the heart was the initial " _O_ ", inside the letter O was the initial " _B_ ", and underneath the heart the words " _Forever and Always_."

Enos whispered, "Beth O'Connell."

His lips formed a small smile as he lovingly traced the initials with his fingers. Perhaps this was carved by the love she had lost. At least Beth had someone special in her youth.

Enos continued down the slippery hillside to his car. After nearly getting stuck twice, he made the short drive to the house. When he reached the driveway, he had to wait in a line for the few cars to get through the gate. The mud was causing problems.

The rain was now a light sprinkle and he looked to the side to see Tag. The little colt was in the front pasture, pacing anxiously at the fence alongside his patrol car. He was now almost 9 months old and looked fabulous. Enos became alarmed. The ranch was going to be taken apart, the horses, including Tag, sold off.

"N-no. Tag..."

Enos wanted to do something. Save the horse, keep him, stay together, but he didn't have the money or a place to care for him. It was another devastating loss and he turned away in sorrow.

By November 1st, Tag, Sam, Sadie and all the others would be gone. The house, pastures and trails he had grown to love would be empty. Enos's world imploded. Nothing would ever be the same without Beth.

He finally reached the road and watched the beautiful yellow house grow smaller in his rear view mirror, eventually disappearing from view. It took a piece of his heart with it.

Travel along muddy Old County Road was slick and treacherous. Enos was pulled back to the mirror, searching for any glimpse of the house, but it was long gone.

Perhaps if he had not been so heartbroken, he would have noticed the familiar old pickup. It barreled towards him at a high speed. When he finally looked back there wasn't time to react.

"Ma!? What are ya'-"

The pickup went into a skid, swinging the back of the truck into Enos's lane. He quickly swerved the patrol car to the right to avoid a collision. Enos lost control. He ran off the road. With a loud bang metal crumpled and glass broke as the car slammed into a tree. It stopped the car like a child's toy. Enos's head struck the steering wheel. Pain exploded behind his eyes, a sharp searing pain slashed across his forehead and blood began to flow.

The sound of steam hissing from the cracked radiator slowly pulled him out of his disorientation. Enos was stunned - and angry. What was his ma doing out here? Before he tangled with her, he grabbed the radio.

"Hazzard Two to Crazy Cooter."

_"Crazy Cooter comin' at ya, Hazzard Two!"_

"Hey, Cooter. I…um… I hit a tree about 4 miles northeast of Highway 20, on Old County Road. Can ya' give me a tow?"

_"Again? Boy, them trees are a real problem for ya' huh." Cooter chuckled. "Ya' don't need an ambulance do ya?"_

Enos bit his tongue. He wasn't a bad driver. This time, it really was an accident.

"Nah, I don't think so. I just bumped my head, but my patrol car ain't goin' nowheres on it's own. Would ya' come get me?"

_"That's a big 10-4. Crazy Cooter is on the way, over and out."_

"Thanks, Cooter. Hazzard Two clear."

_"Enos! You dipstick! This is Sheriff Rosco, what happened this time!?"_

"I-I…um…"

_"Oh tiddly-tuddly! I ain't got all week for you to figure it out! I'll turn around and pick ya' up as soon as I can get through this here mud. Got it?"_

"10-4 Sheriff Rosco."

Enos put his hand to his pounding forehead. "Ow! Ding dang it! _"_

He quickly pulled his hand away. It was covered in blood. He sighed and shoved open his car door to retrieve the first-aide kit from the trunk.

Agnes had turned around and pulled up next to the patrol car. Enos groaned, knowing it was time to pay the piper. She marched around the front of the old truck and opened the passenger door.

Enos stepped out into the rain, his head swimming with pain, his eyes unable to focus clearly. When his mother appeared in front of him he jumped, startled at her appearance.

She wore a black raincoat with a hood and looked like the Grim Reaper. Enos gave his head a shake, but held his tongue. The Grim Reaper was also madder than a wet hen.

She let loose with both barrels. "Just look at ya'! Now go on and get in the truck, boy! I ain't got time to be lookin' after ya' if ya' go catchin' yer death standin' out here in th' rain. Don't that fancy job provide a decent coat?"

Enos ignored her feigned concern. "Ma, what are you doin' here and why were ya' drivin' so fast? You could get yourself hurt. I can't go nowhere with ya' right now, I gotta wait for Cooter and Sheriff Rosco."

Her eyes narrowed, her face twisted, and a boney finger pointed at him. "Son, ya' best just leave off with yer fussin' and get in th' truck. I told ya' to stay away from that place! Just how do you know that snobby little rich girl?"

"Ma, I told ya earlier, I'm just doin' my duty. Please, I've had a long mornin' and if you're still here when Cooter and th' Sheriff show up, you're gonna get stuck with a ticket and end up payin' for damages to County property. Please just go, ma. Please? I'll come out to th' house tonight."

Enos clung to the door, his knees began to shake and his ears were ringing. He could hardly make out her words.

"I also told th' little orphan princess to stay away from ya'! I'm your Ma and I said get in th' truck!"

Enos wasn't about to get in that truck. His head was pounding and he didn't feel that he owed her a thing.

"Ma, I don't know why ya' don't like Miss O'Connell, but I just went to the funeral to do my duty. Now I got a wrecked patrol car to answer for! Just go on now, please?"

The radio interrupted their sparring.  _"Breaker 1-9, this is Bo-Peep to Hazzard Two. Enos? Are ya' all right? I'm headed you're way! Bo and Luke are almost there, sugar!"_

Agnes was no match for the Duke family and huffed angrily at her son. "Don't bother callin' on me tonight. I got better things to do than listen to ya' tell make believe stories about your behavior. Ya' oughta be ashamed of yourself!"

Much to Enos's relief, his mother returned to her truck and left the scene.

Enos opened the trunk and retrieved the first-aide kit. His forehead stung painfully as he held the bandages to his head. There was more blood than he expected. It had run down the side of his face and was dripping onto his uniform. He leaned back against the open trunk as his head continued to throb. After soaking two large bundles of gauze, he reached for more with a very nauseated stomach.

He heard the General Lee in the distance and few moments later, Bo and Luke were quickly rushing towards him. He didn't recall them pulling up. Was he losing time?

Bo reached him first. "Enos? You okay? When ya' didn't answer Daisy we…whoa!" He took a step back in shock. "Enos, you're gonna need some medical attention, buddy roe!"

Enos waved his free hand. "Hey Bo. Hey Luke. What's up?"

"What's up!? C'mon now, Enos. You need to let me take a look at that." Luke gently lifted the now soaked bandage. "That's a bad gash, Enos. Let us drive you to Doc Appleby's."

"No need for that, I'm right here. I heard the call and was driving by anyway." Doc Appleby carried his umbrella and approached Enos. He could tell the young deputy needed to be in the hospital before he got close.

"You're going to need some stitches." Doc stated. "That must have been quite a hit. I want you in an ambulance headed to Tri-County. Bo, grab that tarp out of the trunk and sit him down before he falls. Luke, call for an ambulance. Tell them I said to run code 3."

"Yes sir!"

"You got it!"

"Y'all ain't gotta go to all that trouble." Enos replied. "I appreciate y'all bein' so concerned for me, but it ain't that bad. Honest. I'm fine."

Bo pulled the tarp from the trunk. "You just don't want to go to th' hospital because you're scared of needles."

"I ain't…!" Enos clamped his mouth shut.

Daisy pulled up and ran towards Enos. "Enos! I heard Luke call for an ambulance! What happened to ya'?"

Enos smiled and said. "Hey Dais."

"Oh, sugar. Ya' look awful!" Daisy put her hand on his forearm and cupped his cheek with the other. "That must hurt. Don't worry. I'll stay with ya'."

"Thanks, Dais, but I'm fine. I don't want to worry ya' none."

Enos looked into her deep-azure eyes. Her touch sent warm sunshine straight to his heart. Her soft hair was curling in the rain and he smiled a genuine smile for the first time in days.

With a silly grin, he twirled her hair around his finger. "Daisy…"

Enos collapsed at her feet and heard Daisy scream. She cried out for him to open his eyes, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't. Sound began to fade and Daisy's voice became muffled as he was slowly pulled from the world.

He made one last effort to open his eyes. Tired, broken and desperately missing Beth, he gave into the peaceful silence that carried him away.

* * *

Forty-eight hours later, Daisy sat in the Tri-County Hospital waiting room and silently prayed. Enos was undergoing another scan and had yet to regain consciousness. Doc Appleby told the Dukes that they had no medical explanation for his condition. He had a bad concussion, but they couldn't find anything else to explain why he hadn't returned to them. All they could do was wait.

The entire town was deeply affected. Even Agnes had made a brief appearance as the doting mother, yet not a soul knew she was responsible for his condition. Daisy was thankful the woman hadn't stayed long.

The Duke men had to return to the farm to take care of the chores, but Daisy refused to leave Enos's side at the hospital.

Over the past two days, the thought of losing Enos had re-awakened her deep feelings for the boy with hazel eyes. They had grown apart, but she loved Enos, or at least she thought she did. His accident had also renewed her fear that some day his job could lead to the unthinkable and she would lose him forever.

The nurse came into the waiting room and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Duke, I don't mean to interrupt your prayers, but I thought you would like to know that you can speak with him now."

Daisy swung her gaze to the nurse. "Speak? Y-you mean, he's awake? Enos is awake!?"

"Yes ma'am."

Daisy leapt to her feet and hugged the nurse. "Oh thank you, thank you! Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. "He may be a little drowsy. When he was speaking earlier, he couldn't remember the accident. He's a little confused, too, but that should clear up. You're welcome to sit with him, but let him rest. He should be okay and back to work in a couple of weeks.

"I understand. I'll make sure he takes it easy. He can be real stubborn sometimes, but I'll make sure he behaves. Thanks so much." Daisy's world began to move forward again as she walked to his room.

Daisy quietly entered the room. It was filled with flowers and baskets of Enos's favorite goodies from the townsfolk. She strolled to the bed where Enos was sleeping with a smile of relief on her lips. She sat in the chair next to his bed to wait.

"Seventeen," she murmured.

It took seventeen stitches to close the gash above his hairline. She still couldn't get the sight of him covered in blood out of her head. Now Enos looked so peaceful, his hair was ruffled to the side. He looked adorable, innocent and childlike.

A bandage covered the wound that had looked so gruesome at the accident scene. Daisy imagined for just a moment what it would be like to wake up to him in the mornings, perhaps run her fingers through his thick hair. She gently took his hand in hers while she waited.

It felt like hours passed before his hand gently closed around her fingers.

"Enos? Are you awake, sugar? It's me, Daisy. I'm here with ya'."

He mumbled incoherently. Without releasing his hand, Daisy stood and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. His eyes fluttered, but didn't open.

"Dais." he muttered. "My head hurts."

"I reckon it does, sugar. You're gonna be all right. You're safe with me now." Daisy squeezed his hand and stroked his cheek. "Do ya' remember what happened?"

It was hard to see him in pain. He crinkled his face as he tried to remember. Something must have come back to him. He paled before her and then a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh, Enos." Daisy murmured. "I'll get th' nurse for ya' if th' pain is that bad, sugar. Can ya' open your eyes and tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I'm just so tired. I'm sorry. M-maybe I should wait."

Enos slipped back into that warm quiet place. It was peaceful there with no pain or heartache. He didn't have to feel the loss.

Daisy's voice called him back. "Wait for what, Enos? Come on sugar, can ya' talk to me, please?"

Drawing a deep breath, Enos replied groggily, "I miss you so much. I'll just sleep for a bit, then we can go for a ride. I'll be by later and check on ya."

"Ya' just rest now, sugar. I'll be th' one driving for awhile. They said you were gonna be confused, but it's gonna get better. I'll be right here beside ya'."

"Mmmm … okay," he mumbled. "Thank you for bein' my friend, Beth."

Enos slipped back into a deep slumber.

* * *

"B-Beth? Enos, who's…"

Daisy's mouth gaped. No. Oh, no. No way. Beth!? Beth Luann Clarkson?  _Bucktooth Beth!?_

She dropped into the chair in shock. Daisy hadn't seen her since high school! Just where had she been while Enos was here suffering? Had he been seeing her? Why would Enos be seeing  _her_  of all people!

Then Daisy recalled that he had not been around as often this summer. He didn't stop in at the Boar's Nest "just because" and hadn't stopped in at the farm in ages.

Enos shifted in his sleep and let out a deep sigh. Daisy wanted an explanation, but she really didn't have the right to ask for one after spending the summer with Darcy, did she? Even if she did ask, she wouldn't get a clear answer today, but Beth Luann Clarkson was the only Beth she knew. What other explanation could there be?

"Oh no."

The jealousy ran through Daisy's body like broken shards of glass in her skin.

While Enos slept peacefully, Daisy slowly slipped away and left the hospital. On the drive home she re-thought those feelings. Maybe it was safer to just be friends.

Enos had been crushing on her for ages, but if there really was another girl, even  _that_  horrifying mess, Daisy wanted to keep his friendship. Maybe he wouldn't even remember she was there today. She better pull away, just to be safe.

She couldn't abide the thought of not having Enos in her life at all. Not after all these years, but Enos with Beth LuAnn Clarkson?

Daisy began to brood. Beth. Bucktooth Beth fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on her way down. Daisy would never speak of this. Not to anyone. It was… _insulting_!

Daisy shoved her true feeling deep into the corner recesses of her heart. They were dangerous. She had just been given a taste of what it would be like to love him and lose him. She couldn't be vulnerable like that to any man.

Loving Enos was a risk too big to take.

* * *

**November 2, 1981**

Time had gone by slowly and Enos was back at work, glad to have something to keep him busy. He had seen Daisy several times since leaving the hospital and things had gone back to their normal push-pull relationship. Maybe he had dreamt her kissing him at the hospital, or the tender way she stroked his cheek, said his name, and held his hand. He had no memory of the accident and the first few days in the hospital were still such a blur.

Enos was told that his mother had been to the hospital, but she made no effort to contact him. That was for the best. He couldn't face her probing questions about attending Beth's funeral.

It had become too heart wrenching to drive by the Circle M Ranch. He didn't want to see it empty, the horses gone, the porch swing empty, just like the house Beth loved so much.

Enos continued mailing out applications, Chicago, Boston, New York...and others. He was still waiting to hear back from L.A. The fact that he wasn't immediately rejected was good, he hoped.

Daisy and the rest of the Dukes were excited for him when they learned he was searching for a new position. Daisy's enthusiasm told him that she was comfortable with him leaving. That would make it easier to go when and if the time came. By moving away he might leave the pain and loss behind.

Later that week, Enos caught two men wanted for bank robbery and was offered that job with the L.A. Metro Squad. After giving his notice and saying goodbye to all his friends, Enos flew away from everything and everyone he knew to follow his dream.


	12. Recoveries and Hidden Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back to present time (1987) and will stay there.

* * *

_"Footfalls echo in the memory. Down the passage which we did not take. Towards the door we never opened."_

~ T.S. Eliot

* * *

**_May 13, 1987 - Wednesday, 4:30 PM_ **

Several hours had passed since Doc Appleby had checked on Daisy at the Duke Farm. She had slept through the day, barely moving a muscle. As Doc Appleby advised, the family stayed close to home, leaving someone inside at all times in case Daisy woke and needed anything.

Daisy woke slowly to a rather bright bedroom. Even though the curtains were closed, the filtered sunlight hurt her eyes and her body felt heavy. Her mind was sluggish, as if she was hungover. She hadn't felt this bad since her rather wild days as a teen. Enos had saved her back then, too.

"Enos," she mumbled and rolled to the side.

She grabbed the covers to pull them over her head when she caught a glimpse of the clock.

"4:30!?"

Daisy threw back the covers and rolled out of bed. She tried to stand, but half way up her head began to swim. Her ears rang and the normal sounds of the world became muffled. She quickly sat down.

"Bo? Luke?" Nausea swept over her. "Uncle Jesse? Is anybody here?"

Before her head hit the pillow, her bedroom door opened and Luke was beside her. Bo hurried in next, followed closely by Uncle Jesse.

"Take it easy, Daisy." Luke said. "We're all here."

"Luke. I feel awful. I can't stop shakin'. What's th' matter with me?"

Pulling the covers over her, Luke said, "You're gonna be alright, Daisy. You need to take it easy. It's time for your medicine. That's probably why you're shaking. Can ya' try and eat something?"

The dizziness went away, but Daisy's hands continued to shake. Luke's eyes were filled with worry as he fussed over her bedding. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Luke," she took his arm. "Talk to me, sugar. What medicine? I was supposed to go to work. I ain't never slept all day before and feel awful. I don't understand. What's wrong with me?"

Looking over at Uncle Jesse, Luke sighed heavily and sat down. "Okay. Um, let's get some food in ya'. You collapsed this morning by the well and ya' ain't had nothin' to eat since breakfast."

"I what?"

Uncle Jesse stepped forward. "Baby girl, I know ya' ain't the most patient...um...patient, but would ya' try some toast? Luke will explain while I'm fixin' ya' somethin' to eat."

Daisy sat up in the bed. "Uncle Jesse, I can't stay in bed all day and I…whoa." Putting her hands on her face, she felt the small bandage that was on her cheek. "Wh-what is this?"

"You need to lay back down young lady." Luke gently took her arms and eased Daisy against the bank of pillows.

Daisy reached for the clear resin knob on her nightstand, opened the drawer and pulled out her mother's oval hand mirror to look at her reflection.

"Oh no," she whispered.

While she expected the bandage, she wasn't prepared for the dark circles or swollen eyes. She looked like some of the patients she had seen while volunteering in the hospital. Ashen. Her lips were pale and her eyes were dull. It looked like she had slept for ten years and she didn't have a clue why.

Taking a hitched breath she said, "Luke. Don't keep the truth from me. Tell me what's happened."

Taking the mirror, he placed it on the nightstand and said. "You're gonna be just fine. Bo's gonna get your medicine while Uncle Jesse get's your toast."

"You got it, cuz." Bo replied

"Toast and honey, comin' right up." Uncle Jesse left with Bo to complete their tasks.

Luke began slowly. "All right, Daisy. We came home from mendin' the fence and found you collapsed outside by the old well. Do you remember Doc Appleby comin' by this afternoon?"

Daisy tilted her head to the side with a skeptical look. "No. I don't remember anything since…since…Luke?" Her fingers wrapped around the bedding as fear began to build.

"It's all right. We're gonna go slow. Doc Appleby prescribed some medicine to take three times a day. It's gonna make ya' sleepy, but it's going to keep ya' calm and stop the shakes. In a couple of days, you can take it just when you feel like you need it. He said to sleep whenever you feel like it, that's what you need th' most. No work for at least a week. Okay? Do you understand so far?"

Daisy yawned. She was so tired. "I understand, but ya' ain't told me  _why_. What happened to my face? I hurt all over, too. Was I in some kinda car wreck? Why can't I remember?"

"No, Daisy, you weren't in a car accident. Doc thinks you fainted. That's how you cut your cheek and banged up your knees. I'm sure that's why ya' feel so sore. You're gonna be just fine. No scars."

Daisy's began to fade. Luke took her hand and continued, "Ya' still with me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you remember what happened after we left to mend the fence this morning? Anything at all?"

"This morning…" Daisy's mind was a blank slate. "Luke, this is scary. Why can't I remember?"

"It's gonna come to ya'. What about breakfast? Do you remember having breakfast with us this morning?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, picturing the kitchen in her mind. "Yeah. It's fuzzy, though. I didn't finish the dishes. Y'all were talkin' and I went to my room to change."

"There, see? It's coming back. You said it was gonna be warmer than you expected, so you wanted to change clothes before…um…" Luke tried to gather his words, not wanting to upset her.

"Before what? Luke?"

"I don't think I should say. I don't want to upset you. Doc said when you're ready, you'll remember and talk about it on your own."

"Luke. I ain't got a clue what's happened to me and if you know, I expect ya' to say so. Why wouldn't ya' tell me?"

"Well, because we don't know what happened after we left. Ya' ain't been able to remember."

Daisy looked at her cousin in disbelief. "Oh for heaven's sake. Luke we're goin' in circles. Just tell me what I was gonna do after I changed. It might help me remember. I'm all out of sorts and not knowin' ain't helpin' me stay calm. I'm shakin' like a leaf in th' wind."

Luke took a deep breath, afraid of seeing her out of control again. "I ain't ever seen you so hurt and upset in my life. I don't want to be the one to say the wrong thing and trigger a memory that you aren't ready to face."

"What are ya' angry for?"

"Huh?" Luke relaxed his tense features. "I ain't angry, Daisy. I'm worried." He fibbed. He wanted to find Enos and talk…with his fists. Not knowing what else to do, he helped her along. "You had a visitor this morning. Do ya' remember?"

Daisy glazed over with a vapid expression. "A visitor? Someone was coming to see me? Specifically?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Bo returned with a glass of apple juice and two tiny blue pills. He handed the pills to Luke and said, "Okay, Daisy. Doc's orders. Take these and drink as much of th' juice as ya' can. Would ya' like something different to drink? I know how much ya' like your tea."

"Water…" Daisy said.

"Water? Okay, I'll be right back." Bo put down the juice and left the room.

"No, I mean water!" Daisy grabbed Luke by the arm. "I remember the well. There's somethin' down in the old well, I ain't sure what, but it ain't supposed to be there."

"Daisy, here, take these, then we'll talk some more."

She put the pills in her mouth, but her hand shook too much to hold the glass.

"Let me help with that." Luke held the glass as she guided it to her lips and swallowed the pills. He gave her a minute to settle then began again. "Now, let's go back to this morning. Can ya' remember who was coming to see ya' this morning?"

Daisy closed her eyes again and tried to remember. "I changed my clothes and before y'all left to mend the fence you said you'd have the CB on in case I needed anything." She yawned again. "I'm so tired. Luke, I can't stop thinkin' about th' well. I know there's something down there that ain't supposed to be."

Luke was relieved to see that Daisy's mind was still intact. Hopefully she could tell them what had happened soon. "Then tell me what you can about the well. That's where we found ya'. Why do ya' think something's down there?"

"Hmm." Her hand went to her cheek and she said groggily. "What happened to my face? Am I gonna have a scar?"

Luke was shaken. Daisy was slipping away before his eyes. "You fainted and hurt yourself in the fall, remember? Doc said there wouldn't be a scar. Okay? Are ya' still with me?"

"Oh, right. That's good." She replied, unconcerned. "Luke? There's somethin' down in the well."

"Oh, Daisy." Luke said under his breath. His mind was spinning, trying to think of what to say that might help her. "I know! Did you take anything outside with you that might have fallen into the well?"

Snuggling down into the covers she replied, "It didn't fall. He threw it."

"What? What did he throw?"

Daisy eyes were half-closed and she rolled to her side, tucking her hands under her chin.

Bo and Uncle Jesse returned. Uncle Jesse carried a tray containing a plate of toast, a cup of tea, the glass of water and a few crackers.

Jesse said cheerfully, "Well now, here we go two pieces of toast with light butter and honey. Let's try and eat just a little something, okay baby girl?"

"Okay, Uncle Jesse." Daisy murmured and looked at Bo sleepily, "Bo? I hit him. There's somethin' down in the well. Can you get it back for me? Please?" Her glazed eyes began to close.

Bo and Jesse looked to the eldest cousin with concern. Having no answers, Luke could only shrug his shoulders.

"Don't worry, darlin'." Bo said softly. "We're gonna take care of ya'. Daisy? You still awake?"

Her eyes had closed and Daisy was back in a medicated sleep.

Jesse took a ragged breath. "Come on boys. Best let her sleep. Let's go in th' other room. I want to talk to ya'."

"Yes sir. We definitely need to talk." Luke replied in a whispered.

Jesse put the tray on the nightstand beside Daisy's mirror, then left the room with the boys. They gathered in the living room where Uncle Jesse rested his elbow on the mantle and rubbed his forehead with worry. Luke was first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Uncle Jesse, she only remembers bits and pieces and has no idea that Enos was here this morning. She ain't even spoke his name. All I found out was that 'A' she hit him and 'B' he threw something real important to her down the well. I ain't got a clue in what order."

Bo took a seat on the arm of the couch. "Is there a way we can try and get to whatever is down there?"

Luke snapped his fingers. "Yeah! Cooter can come out and rig up the winch to lower one of us down."

"Hold it." Jesse raised his hands to halt the discussion. "That's starting to sound a bit too dangerous. I ain't even sure how deep that well is and I don't trust them walls t' be stable neither. There's a million things that could go wrong and I ain't gonna risk another one of you kids bein' laid up. My big toe ain't no better. There's gotta be another way."

Bo puffed a sigh of disappointment. "Has Enos checked in with Rosco?"

"No." Jesse replied, worry etched in his face. "He's probably still on the road to who knows where. I don't think we're gonna hear from him until he gets back."

Luke's anger was ticking like a time bomb. He stood before his uncle and said, "Uncle Jesse. Now I know you don't approve, but I think we need to track down Enos and drag him back. Ain't no excuse for what he's done to Daisy. Doc Appleby said he knew something and we need to find out what."

"He also said she was confused, son." Jesse stroked his beard and turned to the window. It was times like this when he felt Lavinia's absence in the worst way.

Bo moved to Luke's side. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait." Jesse replied. "Daisy's gonna want t' track Enos down. She's gonna get back on her feet and this is all gonna work out. Th' worst thing y'all can do is go jumpin' to conclusions. The truth will shake out in it's own time. Let's just take care of Daisy.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, Uncle Jesse."

"I best get back to fixin' the tractor. One of you boys meet me outside. Th' other one find somethin' to keep yourself busy with inside. Don't leave Daisy alone." Jesse patted Luke's shoulder and walked out of the house.

Bo and Luke waited until the door shut behind Uncle Jesse, then gave each other a knowing glance.

With a mischievous grin, Bo said. "Doc did say he was bound by certain confidences. I reckon that means one of us is gonna have to get Enos's file from his office."

"I'll do it, but I think it's best if we go tomorrow. I can't bring myself to leave when she's like this. We're gonna find Enos. If  _we're_  lucky he ain't too far, but if  _he's_  lucky he ain't gonna be close."

"Either way, he's gotta come back sometime, Luke."

"Yep. When he does, I'm gonna be waitin'."

* * *

**_May 14, 1987 - Thursday, 12:30 AM_ **

In a rundown hotel along I-29, bright lights and the sound of a semi moving by his window stirred Enos from a restless sleep. He opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings and his heart skipped a beat. Sitting up quickly, he looked around the rundown hotel room until his eyes landed on the diary in his hand and he remembered.

"Missouri…ding dang it."

For weeks after moving to L.A., he had done the same thing, waking to loud city noises and forgetting where he was. Enos yearned for the comfort of home like an old blanket. A horrible sense of unease niggled at his mind and he crawled out of bed with a sore neck.

He had driven fourteen-hours before fatigue forced him to stop. Having arrived just a few hours ago, he fell asleep in his clothes with the A/C on high.

He had hoped to remove the musty smell from the room, but instead it turned the place into a stinky meat locker with furniture. Enos stretched his sore body and turned off the A/C before grabbing his sweats and heading for the shower.

Glancing at the phone, the uneasy feeling returned and he stopped, worried that something was wrong. It was the first night since his return from L.A. that he hadn't been waiting when Daisy closed at work. It was 1:30 in the morning back home. She would be back to the farm by now, at least…she should be.

_What if somethin' went wrong?_

Boss usually took advantage of his time away to pull his more hideous schemes. Daisy wasn't immune to his plotting. Perhaps in the morning he would call Gus for advice, he didn't have the heart to call Daisy directly and was too embarrassed to call Uncle Jesse.

His instincts continued to hammer away at him. Someone was in trouble. Enos returned to the door and took a quick look outside. The cicadas sang with the crickets and the low hum of tires from the interstate was all he heard. He looked up at the same moon that hung over Hazzard and wondered if he was losing his mind.

It was just the stress. Nothing more. Daisy was fine and she didn't need him. She had made that fact perfectly clear over the years.

Enos closed the door and got in the shower with a deep ache in his chest. As he stood under the spray, he let out a sigh as hot water ran down his neck and back, soothing his muscles and relaxing his body. His mind was a different story.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He planned to be celebrating his engagement and counting down the days until he made Daisy his wife.

Instead, he felt rejected and empty. It was worse than all those evenings spent alone in the corner of the Boar's Nest combined. Enos was on his own. As he continued to let the water comfort his body, his fight with Daisy and the ugly words played over in his mind.

Enos tired to reason away her irrational behavior, but each excuse he made ended with a dagger to his chest. Either she didn't love him or she thought him pathetic, or shallow, or a dipstick, or…

_She doesn't love me._

And so the circle continued. Why did she have to be so unreasonable about it? When she ran around the corner of the farmhouse, she was beet red from the anger. Daisy had called his name when he started the truck, then the engine's roar drowned out her voice. At the time he was thankful, he didn't want to hear anymore. But what if…

Nope. Enos couldn't allow himself to go down that road. It was his fault for pushing the issue. He should have left things alone, but then he would be right back where he started. Today was their last chance. He had to let her go and move on without her, but that wasn't going to be easy.

Hope kept tugging away at him and he returned to the top of the circle. If he told Daisy how much he loved her, or that she was the only one he  _ever_  loved, that every decision he made was done with her in mind, would it make a difference? Would she take him back? With a heartbroken groan, he reached up and rubbed his face.

"OW!"

She was so angry that she slapped him. Had it really left a mark? It was obvious. Daisy was through with him and it was over. If only he had found the way to her heart.

He hung his head under the spray and grieved. His world would stop spinning, the moon was fall to the earth, rivers would flow backwards, but Daisy would always find someone else. She always did.

Maybe in another reality or on the other side of heaven, he would find a way to be loved by Daisy Duke.

* * *

 

__All the things one has forgotten  
 _scream for help in dreams."__ _

~ Elias Canetti

* * *

_Daisy picked up the laundry one piece at a time and hung it on the line to dry in the morning sunshine. She heard a familiar voice call her name behind her. She turned around to answer, but no one was there._

_"Hello? Who's there?"_

_There was no reply._

_She turned back to her laundry and discovered that the overalls she had just pinned to the line were covered in mud. Thinking nothing of it, she took the overalls down and tossed them aside. Reaching into the basket for a pair of jeans, Daisy again faced the clothesline._

_White sheets with tiny daisies printed on them suddenly surrounded her, swaying gently in the breeze as far as the eye could see. Dropping the jeans, she turned back towards the house only to see more rows of sheets._

_Parting the floral fabric with her hands, she stepped through to the next row. A familiar scent wafted from the sheets. It was masculine, like after-shave, and a voice in the distance called to her._

_"Dais? Daisy? Daisy Mae?"_

_The floral sheets went on forever, obscuring her view of the house and the farm. Daisy began to walk forward, slowly making her way through the rows in search of the voice._

_"I'm here." Daisy called out, but the familiar voice faded away._

_Daisy began to move faster with each step, the wind began to bluster, whipping the sheets and covering her face. In frustration, she stopped to listen for the voice. The wind ceased and was replaced by a cool summer breeze._

_"Dais?"_

_The voice was behind her, she turned around and grabbed the sheet, yanking it from the line._

_Instantly, all the sheets disappeared and she found herself standing in front of the old well. There was no sound._

_"There must be a breeze," she said to no one._

_The trees swayed in silence and tiny white petals filled the air around her. They floated, swirling and falling all around her as they gradually covered the ground. Daisy slowly turned around in a circle, looking up at the white petals in amazement._

_"Daisy petals, they're daisy petals," she smiled and giggled, spinning around playfully with her arms outstretched._

_Then from deep inside the well, she heard the faint voice calling again._

_"Dais? Daisy Mae?" It whispered to her, urging her, drawing her in. "Daisy? Is this really what you want?"_

_She walked towards the well feeling as light as the petals on the breeze and inquired gleefully, "Who's there? Who is it?"_

_The tiny white petals suddenly froze, suspended in the air. As she continued to move towards the well, each petal that touched her body gently fell to the ground without sound, joining the others. They covered the surface beneath her feet like a winter's snowfall._

_Daisy could almost see into the well, when the voice spoke again._

_"Dais? Daisy Mae?"_

_She reached out with her hand to take hold of the stone. The moment her fingers touched the well, she heard a noise. Water. A splash. More followed, one after the other. Putting both hands on the wall, she leaned over and looked down. She saw a man. He was no longer whispering her name, he was yelling, shouting in terror._

_"D-Daisy!? Daisy!"_

_Bewildered, Daisy looked at the man in the water. He was wearing a familiar hat and a uniform. Then she recognized his face and his hazel eyes looked into her soul. He was the only one who could see the real person inside, her true self. He loved her._

_He was drowning_

_"Enos? Oh Enos! Sugar, hang on! I'll get help! I love you, please hang on!"_

_Enos continued to splash and grasp at the sides of the well. He managed to get a grip on the slimy stone and looked up at Daisy._

_Heartbroken, he said, "I just can't take anymore. I'm done. Maybe in another reality-"_

_His hand slipped from the wall and he disappeared under the murky water. The tiny petals in the air suddenly crashed to the ground with the sound of shattering glass. The petals at her feet began to change colors, yellow, brown, grey, now black. They became wet and began to suck her down like quicksand. Death was nearby. A dark shadow appeared on the other side of the well, translucent and clocked in black._

_It pointed an accusatory finger at Daisy and said in a malevolent voice, "Unworthy."_

_"N-no! I love him!"_

_"You are unworthy. You are not the one."_

_Daisy looked back into the well where Enos had been just a moment ago. "Enos? Enos! Please come back!"_

_His hat bobbed to the surface followed by a few large bubbles. The water stilled and there was nothing. He didn't come back._

"NO! Oh god! Enos!"

Daisy screamed in anguish and tried to climb over the wall, but something had a firm hold on her arms.

"Let me go! Please! I have to save him! Enos! I'm coming, please hold on! Don't go!"

She continued her cries until suddenly Bo and Luke appeared in the dim light before her. Bo was holding her arms, Luke was speaking, but she couldn't make out his words. She closed her eyes tight, confused and afraid, before letting out a scream of absolute horror.

Her arms still held tight, she heard familiar voices and suddenly light returned. Daisy stopped fighting and opened her eyes. She was in her bed, in her room, with her family around her. Bo and Luke stood in their pajamas above her, Uncle Jesse stood at the light switch by the door, his face was white with fear.

"Daisy? Are you with us? Can you understand me?" Luke's voice was broken and filled with anxiety. His face was red and his eyes moist from repressed emotion.

"Luke? Bo?" Daisy gasped for each breath, her body shaking with fright.

Bo loosened his grip on her arms and helped her sit up, arranging the pillows into a soft bank behind her.

"Yeah Daisy, we're all here, your gonna be alright, darlin'." Bo wiped at his eyes to hold back his tears.

"Daisy, you're gonna make old men out of us if you keep this up. That's the second time you've given us one hell of a scare." Luke pulled her into a warm embrace. He rocked her gently and asked, "What happened Daisy? Was it a nightmare? Or did you remember something?"

Daisy's arms wrapped around his shoulders and she rested her head against him. Looking to her Uncle Jesse, she knew just how much he loved her and how afraid he was. He was holding onto the footboard with white knuckles.

"Don't, Luke. Don't make her talk about it. I'm gonna call Doc Appleby, even if it is 1:30 in the mornin'. I think he better come see her." Jesse turned slowly towards the door, then stopped and looked back at his niece, "I love you, baby girl. We all just...we love ya' and we…" Jesse's voice left him and he quickly left the room to make the call.

Luke released Daisy and Bo quickly took her hands. Daisy looked down to see Luke pick up the tray Uncle Jesse had brought in earlier that day. Somehow during her dream, as she fought to jump into the well, she had knocked the tray to the floor. There was shattered glass everywhere, including her beloved mirror, one of the only possessions she had from her mother.

"Oh no! No!" Daisy held back her tears as Bo pulled her into his arms. He didn't utter a sound. His frazzled breaths told her how much he cared.

She was so confused. Why had she dreamt of Enos in the well? The coldest feeling came over her when she envisioned the dark figured…death. What did it all mean?

Daisy sat back on the bed and looked into Bo's eyes.

"Bo, I hit Enos today. I remember now. I hit him beside the well. Is he? In my dream he was…there was this dark…" Daisy gasped, "D-death. Oh no, what have I done! Please tell me the truth! Is that why you won't say his name!? Did you find him!? Is he gone? Did he drown in the well?!"

"What!?" Both cousins spoke in unison and looked at the other in disbelief.

"In my dream, Enos drowned in the well! I knew there was something down there! That's what you wouldn't tell me! He's dead isn't he!"

Luke quickly sat beside her and said, "Daisy, Daisy, no. Enos is fine."  _At least until I get my hands on him_. "You need to worry about yourself and get better. Enos is on vacation, do you remember?"

"V-Vacation? Enos is on vacation? He's not dead?"

"No, of course he ain't dead!" Bo stroked her hair.

"He's okay, he's just on vacation. He's okay," she kept repeating the words in her mind, to convince herself that he was truly safe.

Tears began to slip down her cheeks as she breathed a sigh of relief. Her nightmare was just that, a horrible, horrible nightmare and nothing more. He was still alive and would be hers, but her confidence was shaken to the core.

Death had come knocking. Was it taking him from her?

_Unworthy? I'm not th' one?_

She didn't know what it all meant. It would help if she could remember everything that had been said between them. Settling down in the pillows, she took slow, deep breaths and a hint of a smile appeared.

_He's mine. He loves me and he's still here, still mine._

Daisy's relief would only last as long as the memories of her actions remained suppressed. Her subconscious was trying to tell her the truth.

When she hit Enos today, when she failed to trust him, when her pride took over and pushed aside her true feelings, she had put the first nail in the coffin that held their love. She had yet to realize the devastating ramification of her actions.

Outside the farmhouse, far above the surface of black water that lurked in the bottom of the well, a small object was stuck in a fissure. It was trapped there when its tiny box broke against the stone with the force of a man's shattered heart.

As the moon bestowed it's silvery light across Hazzard, a small diamond sparkled in the night.


	13. Duke Determination

* * *

_"Man cannot remake himself without suffering, for he is both the marble and the sculptor."_

~ Dr. Alexis Carrel

* * *

**Thursday, May 14, 1987**

A lone tree frog chirped along with the cicadas as Doc Appleby stepped out of his car. He had arrived at the Duke's farmhouse in the middle of the night to check on Daisy. After receiving Jesse's call and hearing the concern in his voice, Doc decided not to wait until morning. He knew that she was rather distraught earlier today, but the symptoms she was experiencing now were not normal.

Jesse was pacing the kitchen floor when he saw the lights of Doc Appleby's station wagon pull in the drive. When he reached the front door, Jesse was waiting with an outstretched hand.

"Thomas, thanks for comin' all th' way out here in the middle of the night. She done scared us halfway to kingdom come! Come on in. She ain't left th' bed since this afternoon."

Doc Appleby shook his hand and took off his hat as he entered. "I'm sorry for your troubles, Jesse. Try not to worry. I have an idea what's going on. Are the boys up? I might need to speak with them, too."

"Yeah, they sure are. Whatever ya' need, just ask. The boys are in keepin' her company now. I ain't seen nothin' like this, not even when th' kids had high fevers and had bad dreams."

With a compassionate smile, Doc said, "Let's take this one step at a time. "

Doc Appleby walked into Daisy's room with Uncle Jesse and found Bo and Luke watching over her. The cousins talked to her about trivial things from their childhood to distract her from the anxiety she was experiencing over her nightmare.

"Hello Daisy. I understand you're having a rough time of it young lady." Doc Appleby put his hat on the foot of the bed and smiled warmly to put her at ease.

Luke turned to shake his hand. "Doc Appleby. I'm sure glad to see ya."

"Yeah, Doc. Thanks for comin'. We'll, just be over…" Bo yawned. "Excuse me. We'll stay out of the way."

The boys moved to the foot of the bed to wait with Uncle Jesse.

Doc Appleby began by taking Daisy's blood pressure, which was a little low, confirming part of his diagnosis. He put his things aside and sat down to speak with her.

"All right, Daisy. Let's have a chat. Jesse tells me you woke up for awhile this afternoon, but were a little confused. Why don't we start with how you're feeling and take it from there, okay?"

"Okay, Doc Appleby." Daisy took a deep breath before she began. "I've never felt  _anything_  like this before. I've been real confused. I can't remember much of what happened after breakfast and Luke has to tell me things over and over. I keep forgetting. The worst part was I had the most horrible dream."

"Night terror." Doc stated.

"Night terror?"

"Yes, night terror. Not the average dream or nightmare. Jesse said it took both the boys to hold you down and keep you from tearin' up your room. They said you were trying to get somewhere. Did it feel like you couldn't wake up?"

"Yes sir. In my dream I was tryin' to jump into the well and somethin' was holdin' me back. It was actually Bo, but it felt like bein' stuck. I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. It was really scary, Doc Appleby."

"I'm sure it was. That's a common reaction to a night terror. Jesse said on the phone it's been over eight hours since your last dose of sedatives and I had him hold off on the next dose. How are you feelin' now? You don't seem to be shaking as much. Do you feel anxious or upset?"

"Just from the nightmare…night terror…whatever it was. It was awful Doc Appleby, just awful. I think I'm okay physically, but I'm still real tired and a little groggy."

"Okay." Doc heaved a sigh and locked his fingers around his knee. "I think we have two problems. First, I think you're having a bad reaction to the sedatives I gave you. I think the night terror was caused by the medication. You've always been so healthy that I don't see this being anything more than a medication side effect. Your blood pressure is a little low as well, that can make you sleepy. It's also a possible side effect of the sedatives. It's not too bad, but between your night terror and the low blood pressure we better not take anymore of those sedatives for the time being, all right?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

Doc looked over his shoulder at the Duke men, and they all acknowledged their understanding.

"Second, when I was here this afternoon, er yesterday, oh whatever, you know what I mean. The last time I was here, you were awful upset about that young man of yours. Do you remember anything about what happened when Enos came over?"

Luke cringed at the sound of Enos's name. He feared it would send Daisy into a crying jag. Instead, she dropped her eyes to her hand as she picked imaginary lint from her bedspread. She looked as though she was ashamed.

Daisy kept hearing the voice from her dream… _unworthy_. Right now, she felt the title was well earned. She never meant to hurt him.

"Doc Appleby, I can't remember every detail, but it's been startin' to come back to me. I was horrible to Enos. I don't know why I was angry, but I was. I remember the two of us were standing by the old well and he asked me a question. I can't remember all of that either, but I don't think I answered him before I…" Daisy brushed her hair back and bit her lip.

"Keep going, Daisy."

"I remember hitting him. Clear as a bell. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could and I don't know why. Why would I do something like that to Enos? We've been friends our entire lives and I…wait a minute. He just got a new truck, right?"

"Yes." Doc replied. "He was driving it when he left town. He's on vacation for a few weeks. Does this mean you are starting to remember a few more details?"

"Yeah! He came by to talk to me." Daisy smiled when she pictured his sweet face when he said,  _"Hey Dais! Ya' sure look pretty this mornin'."_

The smile died on her lips as she began to remember. "Oh n-no. Doc Appleby, I was so awful to him. I thought he wanted to take my engagement ring back to pay for his truck. When he got here, I was so hurt that I was mean to him and we got in a fight. I can't believe I said that to him! I need to find him and apologize!"

Daisy barely kept her tears from falling. When she was alone, then she would let them out. She expected many.

"I wish I knew what he had asked me, but after I hit him he threw my engagement ring down the well. Enos would never take his ring back for something like that. He loves me. I must have hurt him somethin' terrible for him not to come back. Do you know where he is?" She looked up at her family as they watched her with compassion, "I need to tell him a lot of things. I just wish I could take it all back!"

"We can talk about where he is in a minute, but at least we're on the right track. Daisy, it ain't my business, but you need to be honest with yourself. You said Enos loves you, but do you love Enos?"

Daisy was taken back by his question. She had been hiding behind a shield of anger, denial and contrived happiness for years. By telling herself she was strong, that she didn't need him, she kept her heart insulated.

She feared the pain that would come if he left her, or was killed in the line of duty, or anything else that might have caused her to lose him forever. It was expected that the others would leave. None of the other men in her life could ever compare to Enos. They couldn't hurt her. Daisy's heart had always belonged to the brown haired boy with hazel eyes. Enos was the only one who could see who she really was, but now... _what if I have lost him!?_

A stray tear spilled down her cheek. "Yes, I love him. I think I always have."

"Daisy," Uncle Jesse spoke softly, "If ya' love him, why did ya' push him away like that? Did somethin' else happen?"

"I can't remember all of it Uncle Jesse, but I'm pretty sure this is all my fault. I made a mistake, a big mistake. I saw him in that fancy truck and I got scared that he was changin' into somebody else. I was afraid he was gonna leave, like when he went to L.A. I really let him down. Uncle Jesse, I just gotta make things right again somehow."

Bo sighed and rested his elbows on the footboard. "Doc, earlier you said Enos was goin' through some things. It might help Daisy to know what that is."

"Right." Luke said. "Given the circumstances, would it be possible to help us find him? Do you know where he is?"

Daisy sat forward and took the doctor's hands. "Please Doc Appleby. If you know where he is, ya just gotta tell me. I have to talk to him."

"I'm real sorry Daisy. I can't break doctor-patient confidentiality. It isn't right for me to tell ya' his private business without permission. I know it's tough, but you're gonna have to pull yourself together, be that strong Duke girl I've always known and wait for him to come home. If it's meant to be, you'll work things out."

_…unworthy._

A sense of urgency came along with the words from her dream. She needed to know that he was still hers. Then it dawned on her. What if he came here needed her and she let him down? That would mean she added to his pain. The thought ripped her heart out.

"Doc, can ya' at least tell me if he's okay? He ain't sick or havin' financial problems, is he? Please tell me he's not in trouble!"

"Now Daisy, what did I just say, sweetheart?" Doc felt sorry for the girl, but he felt a tad worse for Enos. The boy had been through enough and he didn't expect something like this to happen to him on top of everything else.

His shoulders felt heavy as the guilt weighed him down. When Enos returned, he would have to explain. As much as he wanted to tell Daisy everything, he couldn't. He was bound by his oath and had no choice, but he could do one little thing.

"Daisy, he's going to be just fine. That boy is smarter and tougher than people give him credit for. Don't you go and upset yourself anymore. I'll make you a promise,  _if_  you make me one."

She eagerly replied, "Anything, Doc Appleby! Whatever you say."

"If I hear from Enos, I'll tell him you need to talk to him. If you give me permission, I'll tell him your real upset and that you're sorry for what your actions, but you must promise me to go easy on him if he calls you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! I promise. Thank you so much! You can tell him as much as you want as long as he knows how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt him."

"I know, Daisy. I'm gonna give you one more piece of advice before I go." Doc felt this needed to be said and cautioned her as gently as he could. "You need to be honest with yourself about your feelings for Enos. If you love him, commit to it. We all know Enos adores you, but one of these days he might just get tired of waiting. I'd hate to see you figure it out to late. He's only human."

Daisy wiped her eyes, "Yes sir. You're right."

"Very good then. You rest. No more pills. Warm milk, chamomile tea, go outside tomorrow and sit in the sunshine. Let the memories come back in their time."

"Thanks again, Doc Appleby." Daisy replied. "You got my word as a Duke I'm gonna treat him right from now on. I'm sure sorry ya' had to come all this way."

Doc Appleby stood and gathered his things. "That's what I'm here for, Daisy. Sometimes it isn't the body that needs fixing. Now before I forget, don't you sit around and tear yourself down about what can't be changed. That won't help you or Enos. You're gonna get back on your feet and I hope that you two kids can work out your differences."

"Thanks Doc." Luke said.

"Sure appreciate ya' comin." Bo shook his hand.

"Anytime. I best get back to the wife. She worries when I'm out late at night. I'll call in a few days. If anything changes and you need me before then, just let me know. Good night, folks."

"I'll walk outside with ya', Thomas." Uncle Jesse left the room with him.

Luke was feeling a hefty load of his own guilt after what he heard. Enos would never hurt Daisy. He should have listened to Uncle Jesse. Enos was willing to give his life when Scanlon kidnapped Daisy and it wasn't the first time he put her safety before his own. Luke would help find Enos for Daisy in hopes of helping them both. It didn't make sense that he hadn't called to check on her and that worried him.

Daisy's voice brought him out of his thoughts

"Bo? Luke? I'm awful sorry for what I put y'all through. I hope y'all can forgive me. Will you help me find Enos?"

"Don't worry, Daisy. We already got us a plan. Okay?" Luke walked to the side of Daisy's bed and arranged the covers to make her comfortable. "Try and get some sleep. I'll leave th' door open a crack in case ya' need us."

She settled into the soft pillows "Thanks, guys. I don't know what I'd do without my family. I love y'all so much."

Bo walked to Luke's side. "Darlin', we love you, too. Dukes look out for each other."

Daisy's eyes grew heavy and she gave into the drowsiness that called her away. She pulled the extra pillow close to her body and hugged it tight, imagining Enos was wrapped in her arms. She could almost smell his aftershave or was it the smell of his hair?

She drifted off into a peaceful slumber, where the conversation this morning had ended differently and she was once again worthy of his love.

* * *

The next morning the fog in Daisy's head was beginning to clear and she got up to eat breakfast with the family. Uncle Jesse had sent her back to bed, but she was too restless to sleep and left the house to take in a little morning sun. She sat at the picnic table and let the warm rays soothe her face while the boys put new struts on the General. When they got to a stopping point they joined her for a talk.

"Hey, Daisy." Luke straddled the bench across from her. "You look a little better. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I've been thinkin' about a way to find the name of that attorney who came to visit Enos. If we can get in touch with him, maybe we can find out what's been happening. If he is in some sort of trouble, we have to help him. I was also wonderin' if, well, I hate to even ask this."

Bo rested his foot on the bench and leaned forward. "C'mon Daisy. Just tell us. We already told ya' were gonna help."

"Yes ma'am. I feel mighty bad about some things myself." Luke said as he tossed his pocketknife into a piece of firewood on the ground.

"What kinda things? Luke is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?"

"Aw, Daisy, I feel bad enough as is. I ain't  _done_  nothin', it's just that...I well… never mind." He retrieved his knife and leaned forward to pick at the bark.

"I well uh, what?" Daisy mimed.

Luke turned to face the music. "I just…I saw the scratch on your face-"

"And the bruises, don't forget the bruises," Bo offered in an attempt to help.

"Stay outta this, Bo." Daisy snapped. "Unless…are your a part of it?"

"Uh-uh…nope…sorry Luke, you're on your own, cuz."

"Thanks a lot, Bo! Daisy…I well…"  _Nope, not gettin' out of this one._ Luke pinched the bridge of his nose and tried again.

"Daisy, I thought Enos had …well, that maybe he'd…done somethin' to…to hurt ya'. I'm sorry, Daisy. I was just upset seein' ya' like that and the thought of anybody liftin' a hand to ya' just…" Luke clenched his fists. "I wanted to track him down and find him, but not for the reasons were talkin' about now. It was a stupid…guy…thing."

"A stupid 'guy' thing. Enos is practically a part of this family and you're excuse is that it was a stupid guy thing!? You were ready to track him down and do what? Beat him up? Knock him senseless? Luke Duke how could you think of such a thing!?" Daisy's eyes flashed with anger.

"Now hold on a minute, Daisy. I said I'm sorry and I ain't proud of it I just-"

"Lukas! Shame on ya'!" Daisy was on a roll and the only thing missing was her cast iron skillet. "Enos would never hurt me that way! You're tellin' me that you would have actually fought him like some immature teenager? Oh, but I shouldn't be upset because it's a stupid guy thing! Luke how could you?"

"Hey, you two cut it out before I turn th' hose on ya'. I can't exactly blame Luke for bein' upset and all. None of us knew what happened and we were all worried sick. We love you, Daisy! Now can we drop it and get on with the plan to find Enos?"

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

Daisy laughed and the boys joined her.

Luke took her hand. "It's sure good to see ya' laughin'."

"I'm sorry, guys. I got some work to do on my temper. I love ya'. Y'all know that right?"

Luke patted her hand. "Of course we do, Daisy."

"That's better." Bo said. "Now Luke and I were plannin' on goin' to Doc's tonight and getting' a hold of Enos's medical file, but maybe we should...well….Luke?"

"I'm right with ya'." Luke rubbed his palms together. "Daisy, if we drove you into town before lunch, could ya' keep th' Doc occupied in the exam room long enough for us to get into his office and look around?"

"Sure, I can ask him to look at my cheek and change the bandage."

Bo snapped his fingers. "That should give us plenty of time."

"Great idea!" Luke said. "If we do this now, we can call that attorney before he closes for lunch! Are ya' up for it, Daisy?"

"Are you kiddin'? Of course I'm up for it!" Daisy's eyes sparkled for the first time since the fight.

The boys looked at each other and grinned. Daisy was back.

"Wait." Luke raised a hand. "Daisy. It's one thing for Doc to know Enos is going through some stuff, it's a big stretch to think we're gonna find anything in Enos's medical file that would help find him.

Bo added, "It's an even bigger stretch to think Doc is gonna have anything on the lawyer. Please don't be too upset if we don't find anything."

"We'll do our best though. Ain't that right, Bo?"

"Right!"

"Boys." Daisy stood, her chin raised in determination. "We ain't gonna give up before we start. This is our only lead and no matter what y'all find, we're gonna keep looking. I won't stop until I've made this right and Enos knows how I really feel."

The corner of Luke's mouth went up in a proud smile. "All right. Bo, let's finish gettin' the struts on the General."

"Sounds like a plan!" Bo hugged Daisy.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

As Daisy sat in the sunshine waiting on the boys, she felt pulled to the old well. She still couldn't remember what Enos had asked her, or what had caused him to throw the ring down the well. She prayed it hadn't been a proposal, but then again, why would a proposal make her angry enough to hit him?

In hopes of regaining her memories, she got up and walked around the corner of the farmhouse.

As soon as the well came into view, her hands went to her heart and she inhaled sharply. Fear ripped through her as she heard the words in her mind… _unworthy_ ….nervous energy caused her to tremor. Guilt pulled her down like a huge stone was wrapped around her neck, crushing her heart and shattering her confidence.

She ran from the well and into the house. Daisy longed to get lost in his eyes, to feel his gentle touch, or have him twirl his fingers in her hair like he had done so many times before. She could picture his face, his smile, and then she remembered the slap.

Daisy cried out and buried her tears in the pillow. She could see him as clearly as if he was with her. There had been such hurt in his face, the tear ran down his cheek, then he ran away from her.

Her thoughts went back to the horrible nightmare, Enos was in the well and he had said he was done. Did he say that during their fight or was it just a dream? If he was really done with her, that would explain why he didn't come back. When he did, would he still be hers?

_"You are not the one."_

Daisy had to find him. Fast. How could she have done this to him? If she had to beg him to forgive her, she would. Whatever it took to make things right between them, she would do it. Accepting her actions was a bitter pill to swallow. Surely whatever she had said wasn't so bad that it could tear them apart! Nope. She wouldn't allow it. No matter how far he ran, or where had gone, Daisy vowed to find him and make him hers again.


	14. Peeling The Onion

* * *

_Life is like an onion. You peel it off one layer at a time, and sometimes you weep._

~ Carl Sandburg

* * *

**Thursday, May 14, 1987**

It was 6:30AM in far northwestern Missouri when Enos woke in his rundown hotel room off I-29. After having his sleep so abruptly interrupted in the wee hours of the morning, he had great difficulty getting back to sleep. That nagging feeling that someone was in trouble kept his mind on home - and Daisy - regardless of his promise to get off her merry-go-round. He yearned for the simple safety of his room at the Boarding House, when everything was easy and he knew what to expect.

He had tried to read, but when he finally settled, he had fallen asleep with Beth's diary in his hand. He never even opened the book. Now he was behind on the reading itinerary. Enos wasn't sure how many entries he would need to go through before he had answers, or even what it was he was looking for. That wasn't made clear. His biggest question concerned the six year delay.

Beth's letter had said,  _"Answers are coming."_

He better get started. Enos crawled out of bed and hurried through the shower. He pulled on his jeans, a soft t-shirt and set aside a button down blue denim shirt to wear later. When he went to the mirror to shave, a closer look revealed the red mark on his upper cheek and a dark color beneath his eye.

_Ding dang it._

He knew Daisy had slapped him hard, but hard enough to black his eye? Great. Beat up by a girl. His godfather would never let him live it down.

Enos planned to call Gus later and check in, just to make sure that all was well. That odd feeling from last night was probably a result of the stress, or because he was away from home and sleeping in a strange place. It would help to visit with Gus and hear a friendly voice. Being out on the road alone felt like walking along the rail of a long ocean pier. If he slipped over the side, he could vanish forever.

If he hoped to make it to the Rafter G at a decent hour on Friday, he had a long drive to Scottsbluff today. Enos needed to be there before the other guests arrived so he had plenty of time to speak with Gus and Emily in private. He couldn't wait to see them both.

He finished shaving, packed his things and placed everything by the door so he could grab it and go. He would read for a bit, then eat and call Gus before he hit the road.

Enos looked at the diary on the bed. It still hurt that Beth didn't tell him she was sick. They were such close friends, he didn't understand. He loved her like family. There was still a gaping hole in his world that Beth had once filled with joyful companionship.

He rubbed the tension in his neck. While Beth was his friend, Daisy was the love of his life, but now he was faced with the reality of letting her go, too. Enos climbed on the bed and glanced at the telephone. His heart ached. Was she thinking of him at all?

_Ya' got things to do._

He tried to let it go, but he missed her. He missed Hazzard. He missed Beth. He missed his Pa. He felt like there wasn't a person in the world he didn't miss at that moment...except maybe his ma...yet not a person in the world was here. Enos wanted to marry, have a wife who loved him and waited for him to come home at night. He wanted children and family. He wanted Daisy. Why couldn't he find someone special? Just for him?

_Daisy doesn't want you._

Enos puffed a sigh and picked up the diary from 1958. He stretched from head to toe and began to read.

_Ok Beth…here we go._

When he opened the front cover, something fell onto his shirt. Enos carefully picked up the fragile object. It was a small bouquet of dried wildflowers, tied with a faded strip of torn denim fabric. He looked up at the book to see Elizabeth's given name written on the cover page,  _Miss Elizabeth Grace O'Connell_. Grace. Beth's middle name was Grace. There was a note written on the cover - addressed to him.

_**My Precious Enos,** _

_**This is the year I thought my life had ended, but it had only just begun. I'll always be with you. I love you.** _

_**Forever and always,** _

_**Beth**  
 **Oct. 10, 1981** _

"Oh, Beth _."_ Enos's heart shifted sideways.

She had written these words the day before she collapsed at the ranch, two days before she died. The overwhelming longing returned as he remembered their last moments together. He lovingly traced the words with his finger. Good grief he was lonely.

Unsure what the marked pages would hold for him, Enos hesitated a moment before moving on. Would they all hurt this much?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For a moment Enos could sense the gentle warmth of Beth's head upon his shoulder and imagined that she was with him, right beside him, as one of God's angels, wrapping him in warmth and love.

_I've missed you, Beth. I miss you still, so much._

After all these years he finally had some physical connection to Beth, proof that what they shared was real. He needed to feel close to her again and most of all he wanted answers. Enos carefully placed the pressed flowers back in the front of the book and turned to the bookmark that was placed for him on Saturday, March 22, 1958.

Enos began reading. After an hour and a half and taking several notes, he only had more questions. He looked at his notes and went over them again.

First, find the people Beth referred to as Mr. B and Mrs. G. Where are they now? It was possible that Mr. B was Nelson Brady, the foreman he met the day of the funeral. He couldn't remember the woman's name. Enos could still recall how she had watched him so intently during the funeral service six years ago. He would try his best to find them. They had been with Beth most of her life.

Next on his list, find Beth's crush. The boy who brought her the flowers she had saved and pressed into the front of the book. He came from a moonshine family, was tall, and " _has gorgeous eyes and dark hair_."

Not much of a lead. The boy began to drive her home after school each day and took her " _someplace special_ " on her 18th birthday. She didn't say where. It was clear that the two were falling in love. They had dated all summer and the teen had taken it upon himself to protect her from the bullies whenever he could.

That brought Enos to the third item on his list.

Find the girl who bullied Beth in school. She had made Beth's life miserable. While there were several that picked on her, this one seemed to be the ringleader. She had called her names, shoved her into the lockers, tripped her repeatedly and even pushed her down a small flight of stairs. She had gotten into Beth's head and had her convinced that there was nothing she couldn't do to her if she wanted to. She even threatened her favorite horse.

Beth lived in constant fear. Yet when it came to the boy Beth was dating, the bully acted as if they were best of friends. He had no clue what she was doing to his girlfriend, and Beth was too afraid to tell him. The girl had threatened to have someone come beat her up when her beau wasn't around to protect her if she dared to tell a soul. Enos was convinced that the boy she wrote about was the same love she mentioned in their talks and in her letter.

It was odd. Beth was so strong and confident when Enos knew her. What she went through in school forever changed the way she would interact with people from Hazzard.

So why did she seek  _him_  out? Perhaps it was because he was there, conveniently watching the horses. She was lonely, wasn't that a good enough reason? Enos thought so.

He banged is head against the headboard and slammed the diary closed in frustration. Enos still didn't have an answer. Not a single one.

"Ding dang, Beth. What are ya' tryin' to tell me?"

Enos wanted to punch the wall and he tossed the book aside. Maybe he was expecting too much too soon. Maybe this was all he was supposed to learn today. That Beth had someone special to love, a couple who helped her after her parents died, and a bully who made her miserable at school.

Enos's gaze fell back to the diary on the bed. More treasures from seventeen-year-old Beth had slipped out of the book. He stared at the items for a moment before carefully removing them between the pages.

The first was an old black and white wedding picture. It had to be from the 1930's. Beth's grandfather perhaps? Before he could examine it closer, the second object caught his attention.

Enos ran his fingers over the familiar soft fabric. Bewildered, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. There was no mistake. The white handkerchief was an exact duplicate...with one exception. The initials in the corner were not his, or Beth's. They belonged to someone else. The air was squeezed from his lungs and he stared at the letters in utter disbelief.

"No! This can't be! She would have told me!"

* * *

Early that same morning on a porch in Wyoming, Gus Rafferty sat with his morning coffee. He rocked in his chair as he looked out across the mountains that surrounded the river valley. Enos would be here sometime tomorrow. He had hoped his godson would call by now to give him some "advanced warning" so to speak.

Emily had been hard at work in the kitchen when she noticed Gus in his rocking chair. Knowing he was concerned, she poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed the pot and walked out the front door.

Emily Rafferty was a strong woman. She had thrived here despite the harsh winters and enjoyed the guests year round. Taking over the ranch was one of the best decisions the couple ever made and they were happy as newlyweds. They not only finished each other's sentences, they moved with each other like the wind and trees.

They were quite the pair and had been told as much by their guests. Always true to their morals and opinions, they both spoke their mind, whether a person cared to hear it or not. It was always done in a way that was somehow endearing and humorous.

"Let me see that mug." Emily stood above Gus with a knowing half smile.

Gus looked up and smiled, "Hey, darlin'."

"That ain't th' one I mean." Emily winked.

Gus chuckled as he lifted his coffee cup. "Thanks, sweetheart."

Emily filled his mug and said, "Gus, we knew this was comin'. There ain't a thing we can do to stop it. What can I do to help put your mind at ease?"

"I don't reckon there's a thing to be done. I've got the trailer parked behind the south barn out of sight, I've read the instructions the lawyer sent, the horses are ready, I'm just as nervous as a cat in a room full of rockin' chairs about Enos arrivin' tomorrow."

Emily lowered to her chair. "Why? If ya' got everything ready, what's th' problem?"

"I ain't sure how he's gonna take me holdin' out on him for six years."

"We know very little Gus. From what I read, there's a lot more surprises comin' and we're a real small piece of Beth's plan. We're here to support our godson."

"Can't do much for him until he gets here. I wish I knew how he's holdin' up and I hope that gal he's so attached to is gonna stand by him. Hey, not to change the subject, but you heard anything from our special guests and our secret dignitary that's suppose to be here?"

"Secret dignitary, huh?" Emily chuckled. "Yes, Jenny called last night. She should be here sometime this evening, probably after supper. She's awful excited about seeing that new mare you've been working on for her and wants you to ride with her in the morning if you're free. Said somethin' about needin' target practice. She's still having a rough go though. Poor girl, ain't seen her brothers in about a year."

"That's a shame, she's been on her own for too long. She's a strong woman though. Always could take care of herself. That gal's daddy trained her to take care of herself. What about the other couple?"

Emily picked up her knitting. "They will be here in the morning. I've got the downstairs bedroom ready. She's not doing well physically. She tires awful fast and the flight is gonna be rough. I've asked the doctor to come out and stay this weekend just in case. She's tryin' real hard to be strong."

Gus stretched out and crossed his ankles. "She's been waitin' a long time for this. She's excited, ain't she?"

Emily looked over her reading glasses, her hands working the yarn swiftly. "She was in tears when I spoke to her. She adored Beth like her own daughter. Her husband did, too. Those two sure were a good match for each other. I just feel bad for him, he's gonna miss her somethin' fierce when she's gone."

"Aw, woman," Gus whined. "Don't be gettin' all sappy on me. It's gonna be a tough couple of days. I'm gonna count my lucky stars if I get this cattle drive started without a broken nose and a pair of black eyes."

"Augustus Rafferty!" Emily dropped her knitting to her lap. "Enos ain't gonna hurt you, he adores you. He'd never put his fists to anybody without good reason!"

"Exactly. I been sittin here countin' how many good reasons he's gonna have. It adds up to about two black eyes, a busted nose, and maybe a tooth or two just for good measure."

"Oh hush," she giggled. "Ya' just stop bein' so dramatic. I think you're gonna be surprised. He's gonna be awful relieved to know certain things."

"Those things don't bother me none, its' them other things. I don't know if I'm suppose to be th' punchin' bag or th' soundin' board."

Emily resumed her knitting. "Enos will be just fine. Mark my words. Beth knew what she was doin' and if this goes as it should, you won't have nothin' to be cranky about. He's from strong stock, he just may not realize it. Now, not to change the subject, but I was looking at th' guest list for Saturday and I want to know who we're bettin' on and what."

Gus gave a hearty laugh. "All right." He ran his fingers over his mustache thoughtfully. "Got it. Dishes for a week and that casino manager from Vegas."

"Dang it, I wanted him. Fine, I'll feed the horses for a week and my second choice is…hmmm…th' stock broker from New York."

"Twenty-four or forty-eight?"

"Now Gus, this is Jenny and hot blooded male city folk were talkin' about. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen and get's prettier all the time. I'll say twenty-four hours, time starts at th' rider evaluation on Saturday. We got us a deal?"

"Deal. She'll draw blood or put one on the ground for sayin' or doin' the wrong thing, just like the last four."

"Five." Emily corrected. "Last five. Our last bet was a draw, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Gus chuckled. "That was mighty fine entertainment. Mighty fine."

The couple sealed the bet with a clink of their coffee mugs.

"Emily darlin'?"

"Yes Gus?"

"I wish he'd call. This waitin' is plum killin' me."

"Me too, Gus. Me too."


	15. Duke Detective Work

* * *

_"Men ardently pursue truth, assuming it will be angels' bread when found."_

~ W. MacNeile Dixon

* * *

**_Thursday, May 14, 1987_ **

Small particles of dust were lit like flakes of gold as the morning sun beamed across Doc Appleby's desk. He hung up the phone and thought about what he was about to do. Luke would be here within the hour with Daisy for a checkup.

Doc Appleby was well aware that this was a ruse, the Dukes were after Enos's location, or perhaps his file. Doc didn't know where Enos was, but he was wrestling with his scruples over giving them a lead to someone who might.

His conscience had bothered him for far too long and he would accept responsibility for his part in Beth's plan. Doc Appleby never forgot Enos's reaction to the news of Beth's passing, the way he choked back his pain at the funeral, or how he walked around like a zombie for weeks until he left for L.A.

The guilt Doc carried was painfully heavy, motivating him to do something to promote healing and change. He was concerned for Enos's well-being. The young deputy was out there somewhere, alone, and he was sure to be taking Daisy's rejection extremely hard. He had to do something to help.

His mind was made up. He would help Daisy find Enos the only way he could. Doc quickly pulled his day planner from the top desk drawer, opened it up to this week and left it in plain sight on his desk.

Then his thoughts went to the files, would they look there? He couldn't allow them access to confidential medical records. He pulled three files from the cabinet, sat them on a pile of others on the corner of his desk, and pulled down the painting on the wall to open his safe.

Once the files were tucked away, he immediately felt better about things. Doc could only hope Thomas Grady would have the information the Dukes were looking for, although he didn't expect that Tom would give the information up easily. Luckily, Tom wasn't the only person at the law office who knew about the situation.

If Tom Grady's niece was still working for him, the Dukes might just get lucky.

* * *

Luke stood in the narrow hallway of the Duke farmhouse and knocked a second time on Daisy's bedroom door. He was glad they were going into town to see Doc Appleby, even if they had other motives. He saw Daisy earlier by the well and was obviously concerned. Now she wasn't answering her door.

"Hey, Daisy? You okay in there? Doc Appleby is expecting us."

He was about to reach for the knob when he heard Daisy's sleepy voice.

"Um…hey Luke, come on in."

"Daisy," Luke walked inside. "Doc said sit out in th' sun this mornin', take it easy, relax. He didn't say go out to th' well and try to force yourself to remember."

"Don't be naggin'." She replied as she pulled on her boots. "If a piece of your life was missin' you'd be worried, too."

"I don't wanna see ya' pass out again, or get as upset as ya' did yesterday." Luke leaned against the door and ran his hands through his hair. "Your memories are gonna come back in time, but don't push it okay?"

"Okay." Daisy stood and brushed out her hair. "I'm still so groggy from those pills. I didn't plan to fall asleep, we aren't gonna be late are we?"

"Nope, not if we go now. Doc Appleby is expectin' us at 10:30. It didn't take long to fix the General and Bo's about ready. I've already talked with Uncle Jesse. He's okay with ya' going." Luke folded his arms and studied her closely. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes! Of course I am." Daisy put the brush away. "I'll do whatever it takes to find Enos. The thought of havin' to wait until he comes back is just...awful."

"You just get Doc alone in th' exam room. Bo and I will do the rest. Okay?"

Bo popped around the doorframe with a smile. "Hey, you slowpokes gonna sit around and talk the rest of the day or are we gonna get this done?"

Daisy tossed a pillow at him. "I  _ain't_  slow."

Bo caught the pillow and tossed it back. "Good to see you're back to normal, Dais. Come on, let's git."

Luke offered Daisy his hand. "The sooner we get there and get this over with the better."

* * *

Bo navigated The General Lee through Hazzard Square and over to Doc Appleby's house which doubled as his office. Daisy's boots tapped against the paving stones as she walked towards the door.

Doc Appleby was there to greet them. "Morning, Daisy. Boys. Young lady, you're looking much better this morning. How are you feeling?"

"Hey, Doc Appleby." Daisy put on her most vulnerable look as she stepped in the waiting room. "I'm real tired, but I'm a bit better. Although, I was…well…I was wonderin' if I could talk to you um…alone?"

"Alone?"

Daisy leaned in and whispered, "I don't want th' boys to worry and I'm a little...um...embarrassed? I was wonderin' if you could change the bandage? I'm nervous about doing it myself. I just want to make sure everything's okay. I'm so worried that I'm gonna have a scar." Daisy pouted and rocked her shoulders side to side.

"Oh, so that's what Luke wanted me to check on." Doc stifled the snicker as he played along. "Of course Daisy, I'd be more than happy to do that for you. Just come on in to the exam room. Boys, you should stay out here and give us some time to chat while I change the dressing. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Doc Appleby."

"Yeah, thanks Doc."

Luke grabbed a magazine and sat with Bo while Daisy followed the doctor into the exam room. So far so good. She gave the boys a quick thumbs up when Doc turned his back to shut the door.

"Let's go." Luke tossed the magazine aside and both boys hurried into the office across the hall.

Bo's hand went to his forehead. "Ah geez. What a mess."

Luke shut the door partway behind them. "I reckon since Lori Jean has been in nursing school she's been too busy to do the filing. You take th' desk. I'll check the file cabinet and then we both can do th' couch."

Leaning towers of files were piled everywhere. The boys were careful to keep their voices low as they began the search for Enos's medical file. The boys dug through the small office, but soon found their plan to be more difficult than expected.

Bo moved another stack aside. "I can't find a thing in this mess! Any luck?"

Luke rested his elbows on the file drawer. "Enos's file ain't in here either. I've even looked in the T's in case it was filed under his ma's maiden name by accident."

"Did ya' check under E or B?" Bo chuckled, "What about D for dipstick or V for-"

"It ain't here, Bo." Luke folded his arms and leaned against the cabinet.

"None of these are his either." Bo gestured to the desk. "Is that Doc's calendar? Check and see if Enos was in, or if there are any notes."

"Let me see here." Luke picked up the book.

"Check this past Monday." Bo looked over his shoulder. "That's when Uncle Jesse said the attorney was in town. Oh, look at that! We're in business, cuz!"

Luke read from the page. "Thomas Grady, lunch, 11:00, O'Connell Estate. There's a phone number!"

"Good," Bo said. "Although, I ain't heard of the O'Connell's."

"O'Connell Estate." Luke scratched his cheek. "Ain't been no funerals around here in six months. I've never heard this last name before, either. Bo, I don't think this is connected to Enos."

"At least write down the number."

"Hand me that notepad."

While Luke wrote down the number, Bo accidentally bumped the desk and a pile of files on the corner shifted, sending several to the floor.

"Shoot!" Bo grabbed the stack before the whole thing fell over.

Luke knelt down. "Dang it, Bo, be careful!"

"I'll get it!" Bo whispered urgently. "You get that number in case he heard us!"

While Luke got the information they needed, Bo quickly gathered the files. He placed them back on the desk and noticed a name.

"Hey! Take a look at this." Bo handed a file to Luke. "It's belongs to O'Connell."

"Bingo. We gotta take this file with us, Bo."

"Wait a minute." Bo stuck his thumbs in his pockets. "We didn't say nothin' about  _taking_  Doc's files!"

Luke rested a hip on the desk. "We have to. Besides, the patient ain't gonna need it. The file is stamped deceased. I bet this lawyer is handling the probate. We need to go through this file and we ain't got enough time to do it now. There's gotta be a connection."

"Maybe, but don't get Daisy's hopes up."

Daisy's voice could be heard clearly in the other room, "So you're certain I won't have a scar Doc Appleby?"

"That's the sign!" Luke said. "Take this file and get out of here. I'll meet ya' at the General."

"No scar." Doc Appleby announced from the exam room. "You'll be just fine Daisy."

"Oh thank you, Doc Appleby! Thank you so much! I could just hug ya'!" Daisy did exactly that, giving the boys a little extra time to get out.

"That's it, Bo! We're out of time! Take this and go! I got th' phone number!"

"Okay." Bo slipped the file underneath his shirt. "I hope you got a plan to get this file back here. We could get in a mess of trouble!"

Bo rushed out of the office.

Luke tore the page off the notepad, took a quick glance around, and scurried to the reception area. Through the window, he saw Bo walk to the General. He grabbed the same magazine from earlier and sat on the couch, clearing his throat loudly to give Daisy the all clear.

Back inside the exam room, Daisy stood by the door. "Thank you so much, Doc Appleby. You've been so kind to me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done."

"You're quite welcome Daisy." Doc opened the door for her. "Get some rest today."

Daisy stopped in the hall and turned back to the doctor. "Doc Appleby? Have you heard anything from Enos?" She bit her lip as she waited for his reply.

"No, I'm sorry." He put his hands in his lab coat pockets. "When and if I do, I'll keep my promise. You just be sure and keep yours, too. Okay?"

"Yes sir. I sure will. Thanks again." Daisy smiled and met Luke at the door.

Luke shook the man's hand. "Thanks Doc Appleby, we appreciate ya' takin' such good care of Daisy for us, we really do."

"Anytime. Y'all have a good day."

Luke opened the door for Daisy and they walked to the General. Once safely inside, Daisy was full of questions.

"Did you find Enos's records? Do you know where he is? What about the attorney, did you find anything? Is Enos in trouble or sick?"

"Slow down, Daisy." Luke gestured across the square. "We need to get to Cooter's. We got us a lead, but we need to use his pay phone. Come on Bo, let's go but take it nice and easy. We don't want Rosco or Cletus to catch us with this file in the General."

Bo shook his head and fired up the engine. "I sure hope ya' know what you're doing."

"File?" Daisy turned to Luke. "You took Enos's file!? Are you two crazy!?"

"It ain't what you're thinkin'!" Luke said. "It ain't Enos's file it's somebody by the name of O'Connell. We need to start by callin' this attorney quick like. Then I'll explain."

"You got th' number for th' attorney?!" Daisy hugged Luke's arm. "Oh, that's great!"

"If it's th' same attorney." Bo narrowed his eyes. "Luke's got that look again."

Luke always carried that look when he was putting together a plan or solving a problem. The cousins held back their questions, knowing Luke would explain when he had it figured out. Bo parked the General at Cooter's Garage and they hurried inside with the file.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke sat on a small desk in Cooter's office flipping through the file while the others waited. Cooter leaned against the wall, Daisy paced nervously, and Luke rested his forearm against the windowsill and watched for any sign of Rosco.

Luke snapped his fingers. "I got it! It's a Hazzard County address, that's got to be it! That's why he...except...no, it has to be. That's th' only thing that makes sense…well, except for that."

Daisy snapped. "Luke! Would you finish a sentence!"

"Relax, Daisy. I'm still trying to make sense of it." He handed the file to Bo. "Look at this"

Bo's took the file. "You realize I ain't gotta clue what I'm looking for, right?"

"You can't miss it. Look through it while I call th' attorney." Luke went to the pay phone, dropped the coins and dialed the number.

Cooter moved to the doorway. "What no good are ya'll up to now?"

"Enos." Daisy said as she dropped into the worn couch. "We're trying to find him."

"If Luke can work some of his magic." Bo leaned against the desk and flipped through the file on his own.

"Quiet y'all it's ringing." Luke said.

_"Law Office, Cheryl speakin', how can I help you today?"_

Luke gave Daisy a thumbs up. "Hi Cheryl, I'd like to speak with Thomas Grady please."

_"Certainly, can I tell him what this is regarding?"_

"Yes." Luke crossed his fingers. "It's about the O'Connell Estate?"

_"Oh, of course you can! I didn't recognize you, must be because your so far away!"_ The woman giggled and said,  _"Good morning, Enos. I'll put you right through."_

"Cheryl wait I-" Luke groaned when Cheryl put him on hold.

He could've easily found out where Enos was going by playing along with her mistake, but they lost the chance. Luke held his breath and waited.

* * *

In the plush Atlanta office of Grady, Kelley and Buchanan, Cheryl buzzed Mr. Grady on the intercom.

"Mr. Grady? It's that adorable Deputy Strate! He's on line two."

"Thank you, Cheryl." He rolled his eyes. "Would you  _please_  refrain from calling the clients adorable? I know you think he's cute and all but I'm trying to run a law practice here. I swear, some days if you weren't my niece - "

"Yes sir!" Cheryl said with determination. "I'll do better Uncle Thomas. I pinky swear promise."

Tom inwardly groaned as Cheryl put the call through. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello Enos, it's Tom. How is everything, are you holding up all right?"

_"Good Morning, Mr. Grady. I-"_

Tom shouted, "Who is this?"

" _Mr. Grady, your secretary thought I was someone else, but I still need to visit with you. My name is Luke Duke. I'm a good friend of Enos Strate, from Hazzard County?"_

"Really." Tom Grady was neither pleased nor impressed.

Luke continued to explain _. "I have a bit of an emergency. We really need to find Enos for my cousin, Daisy. They're very close and she needs to speak to him. I understand you may know how to reach him."_

Tom drummed his fingers on his desk and replied sharply. "You shouldn't have called here. How did you get this number?"

_"Mr. Grady, this is very serious. They had a horrible disagreement. Is there any way you can help us find him?"_

_"Mr._  Duke." Tom was not about to put Beth's plan at risk. "Listen carefully. I'm only going to say this one time. I don't know how you got my number, or why you assume that I have what you're looking for, but I can't tell you anything. There are ethical rules, Mr. Duke. I can't discuss anything with you."

_"You do know Enos, or your secretary wouldn't have put me through!"_  Luke exhaled slowly.  _"Mr. Grady, we don't mean no harm. Enos is like family to us. Maybe you could get a message to him and just ask him to call Daisy? Would you at least do that for us? Please?"_

"Mr. Duke, I don't believe you heard what I just said. By law, I cannot confirm or deny that I know Enos Strate and I certainly can't speak to any specific matter. Your cousin will have to find another way to reach him. Good day."

Tom slammed down the phone and hit the intercom. Cheryl was about to get a serious dressing down.

"Cheryl!" Tom shouted. "Get in here! Bring the O'Connell papers with you. Make sure you have the deed to the Circle M Ranch, too. I need to make sure that Enos gets out on the trail where nobody will be able to reach him or interfere for at least two weeks. I want those files where I can see them until Monday morning."

_I swear, if she makes one more mistake…_

A bubbly voice replied, "The deed? Opps. I'll be right in Uncle Thomas and don't worry, I can explain everything."

* * *

Luke hung up the phone and sadly turned to Daisy. "He knows where Enos is, the secretary said somethin' about him being far away. He can't or won't tell us. I'm sorry, Daisy."

"It's okay, Luke, thanks anyway." Daisy leaned back and locked her fingers around a knee. "We still have th' file. Do ya' think there's anything else in there? It sounds like we're on th' right track."

Bo pushed off the desk and handed the file back to Luke. "What's Tom Grady, E.G. O'Connell, and Enos have to do with each other?"

"I'll explain." Luke opened the file. "Ms. O'Connell was living in Hazzard County when she died, six years ago. This attorney is handling her Estate and his secretary thought I was Enos. The only thing that doesn't make sense is the six year delay."

Daisy folded her arms. "How is Enos connected to an estate that was distributed six years ago?"

"I'm not so sure it  _was_  distributed six years ago. What I'm sayin' is that I think Enos might have just inherited the Circle M Ranch and all the assets that go with it from this, um, hang on." Luke took another look in the file and found the death certificate. "Her name was Elizabeth O'Connell."

Daisy felt suddenly weak. "Wait, what did you say her name was?"

"O'Connell." Luke repeated. "Elizabeth Grace O'Connell."

"She died six years ago?" Daisy bit her lip. "Y-you're absolutely sure?"

"Yeah. Look for yourself." Luke handed her the certificate. "She died October 12th, 1981. Six years ago."

Daisy never forgot that October morning in the hospital - six years ago. It was after Enos's accident.

_"I miss you,"_  he had said and  _"Thanks for being my friend, Beth._ "

"Daisy?" Bo sat next to her. "What's wrong? You okay?"

She stared at the certificate and shook her head. Frustrated with the whole mess, Daisy cried out, "Why do I keep makin' such stupid mistakes!"

Bo put his arm around her. "What mistake, darlin'? We just found out that Enos ain't in trouble, more than likely anyways. In fact it might explain how he can afford that big truck and a month long vacation. I know you want to find him, but we're just getting started."

Cooter sat on the arm of the couch. "Now, I know I ain't th' brightest bulb in th' crayon box some days, but are y'all gonna tell yer ol' buddy Cooter what in tarnation's goin' on?"

Daisy was overcome with regret. "Six years! I lost six years because I thought Enos was seeing Beth Luann Clarkson!"

"Y-you what?" Bo's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh, that's just…" Luke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Beth Luann?!" Cooter doubled over in laughter with his hands on his knees. "Beth Luann Clarkson!? And  _Enos?!_  You gotta be kiddin'! Bucktooth Beth?"

"Cooter!" Daisy snapped. "It ain't funny!"

"Whattaya mean it ain't funny!" Cooter tried but could barely contain himself. Tears fell, he held his sides and carried on. "Enos would rather fall in a hole and not crawl out! Besides, she done had a baby her senior year and dropped outta high school. She's married up yonder in Tennessee, probably livin' in a shack with a bunch a' bucktooth babies. Bucktooth Beth! I sure feel for her husband!"

Luke groaned. "Cooter…"

Cooter slapped his knees tryin' to regain control as he laughed and laughed. "Enos courtin' Bucktooth Beth! That's the funniest thing I've done heard in ages!"

Daisy couldn't take any more. It was either let out a wail to raise the rafters or slap somebody – and she knew exactly who.

"OW!" Cooter quickly regained his composure.

"I'll be in the General!" Daisy shouted over her shoulder as she strormed out.

"Thanks a lot, Cooter!" Bo snapped and ran after her.

Luke followed. "Yeah, big help, Cooter!"

Cooter tagged along, baffled. "What? I'z just statin' th' obvious!" He caught up to Daisy at the car. "I'm sorry Miss Daisy. I didn't mean to upset ya. Really I didn't. I didn't know it was upsettin' ya' so bad."

"It's not your fault, Cooter. I'm sorry for slapping you." Daisy leaned against the car and wondered if things would ever turn around.

Bo sat on the hood, "Daisy, can you explain what's going on?"

She hugged herself. "Do you remember that bad wreck Enos had six years ago? He was in the hospital and didn't wake up for two days. Remember?"

"I know I sure do, ugh." Bo shook himself out. "I still get sick to my stomach when I think about all that blood."

"Yeah, it was pretty scary." Luke replied. "Why?"

"When Enos woke up, he wasn't makin' a lot of sense. He called me Daisy at first, but then he called me…he-" Daisy swallowed her pride. "He called me Beth. He said he missed her and thanked her for being his friend."

Bo furrowed his brow. "You thought he meant Beth Clarkson?"

"Yep. Stupid, wasn't it." She sighed and looked at the ground. "I thought he meant Beth Luann, but he must have been talking about Elizabeth O'Connell. Elizabeth. Beth. I hate to admit this, but I've been jealous over a dead woman. Can we just…go home? I'm real tired and I don't know what to do next."

"I'll have ya' home in two shakes." Bo gave a smile and move to sit in the driver's window. "Luke and I will go through this file while you're resting and see if we can find anything that will lead us to Enos."

"Daisy, you take care." Cooter gave her a hug. "I'll keep my ears open and if I hear any news I'll call ya'."

"Thanks, sugar." Daisy climbed in the General. "I appreciate it."

"Y'all, let's just keep this between us until we find out more information." Luke climbed in next to Daisy. "Were gonna find him, Daisy. You got my word on that. Hey, Cooter? Not a word."

"My lips are sealed, Luke. I don't know nothin'! Daisy girl, you keep your chin up. He's gonna be back. Everybody knows how much he loves you." Cooter smacked the roof. "Keep it tween th' ditches!"

Bo fired up the engine and headed for home. As Daisy sat quietly, she remembered bits and pieces of their fight. She closed her eyes and prayed that they would find him soon – and that he would forgive her one last time.

* * *

The Hazzard County Court Clerk's office had been slow all morning. Emery Potter had just finished opening the mail and filing the new deeds. When he reached for the next document, his took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes and looked again. This wasn't a mistake. The seal was official! Emery quickly grabbed the phone. When Boss wasn't in his office, he called the operator.

"Maybelle! Y-you gotta get me Boss Hogg on th' line, right away!"

_"Emery, Boss ain't in th' office. He had a meetin' that cut his breakfast short, so he went to the Boar's Nest for an early lunch. You know he gets upset when his meals are interrupted. Is it important?"_

"Oh yeah! You ain't gonna believe how important! I just got a new deed to file! I know Boss Hogg's been tryin' to get his hands on this piece of property for near thirty years! Get him on the line. He'll want to take this call."

" _Emery, you are all worked up! What's happened?"_

"Oh, wow! Maybelle, you won't believe who just inherited the Circle M Ranch!"


	16. Two Directions, One Choice

* * *

_"The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live."_

~ Flora Whittemore

* * *

**Thursday, May 14, 1987**

After discovering the handkerchief in Beth's diary, Enos shot out of the hotel bed like it was in flames. He scanned the rest of the diary from 1958 and pulled the diary from 1959 out of his bag. He shook it out and flipped through the pages as well.

"Ding dang it!"

He grabbed his denim shirt and threw it on without bothering with the buttons, pulled on his boots and flew out the door to his pickup.

He opened the back passenger door of the cab and reached for the box of diaries, tossing the lid across the back seat. He needed to find the next few years. Beth hadn't named him in 1958 or 1959. Surely, somewhere she had. It just had to be a coincidence, it just had to!

The books were already in chronological order. Enos was shuffling through all of the diaries with near frenzy. He went through every single book then slumped over the open box and closed his eyes.

"They ain't here. They ain't in here!"

Enos grabbed the lid and replaced it, slammed the truck door and returned to the hotel room. He was missing Beth's diaries from 1960 through 1962.

As he nervously paced back and forth, his stomach began to growl. He hadn't eaten anything substantial since yesterday. Perhaps a full stomach would help him figure out what to do next. He buttoned his shirt and tucked it in, but caught his image in the mirror. Buttons were in the wrong holes, making his collar crooked.

"Everybody is gonna think my cheese slid off th' cracker by th' time this is over." Enos fixed his shirt, tucked it in and made sure he looked decent,  _twice_.

He hung his head when he noticed his blacked eye was getting darker. There was nothing to be done about it. Enos grabbed his things and made a quick scan of the room. He walked out to the truck with the 1958 diary and it's precious contents in his hands.

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Enos didn't notice. To him everything looked grey and his mind was full of clouded thinking. He drove to the front of the hotel, checked out and merged the pickup into traffic. He drove to the truck stop on the other side of the highway where a depressing little restaurant sat half empty. He was hungry and didn't much care for company at the moment anyway. He took a seat at the counter and tried to think.

A portly waitress approached him. "If yer gonna sit, ya' gotta order somethin'."

_Friendly place, too._

The older woman had harsh features and stood before him holding a pen and order slip. She looked like someone who had lived a rough life. She wasn't unattractive, just…unpleasant.

"Um, mornin'. I'll have three scrambled eggs with extra bacon, extra sausage, hash browns and the short stack of pancakes. Oh, and a glass of buttermilk."

The woman just stared at him.

"Please?"

"Don't got buttermilk. You starved or somthin'?"

"S-sorta." Enos turned over his mug. "Can I please get some coffee instead of buttermilk?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thank ya' kindly, ma'am."

The rude little waitress turned her back and submitted his order.

Enos let out a sigh and leaned on his elbows, resting his cheeks in his hands.

_Good grief. What am I gonna do? This just can't be!_

The initials on the other handkerchief belonged to someone Enos knew, or thought he knew. The hunger pains in his gut felt as bad as the turmoil in his heart. He could be wrong, but his heart was arguing with him, doubting his logic.

The time line was right, but Enos couldn't imagine Beth keeping that information from him. It had to be a mistake, but the initials…nope, no way. It just couldn't be. Enos was deep in thought when the waitress returned with the coffee pot.

"Ya' look like two cents with a hole punched in it." The waitress filled Enos's coffee cup and continued. "What happened to yer' face?"

"Oh, it's nothin'. Thanks for the coffee ma'am."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Polite one ain't ya. I like a man with manners. Looks like ya' got in a fight. Does th' other guy look worse than you do?"

_Not…exactly._ "I'd rather not talk about it ma'am."

"Suit yerself."

Enos took a drink of coffee as she walked away. It hit his stomach like hot lead. The payphone hung on the wall just around the corner. Pulling out his wallet he found the business card for Thomas Grady and glanced at his watch...9:00AM. It was 10:00 in Atlanta.

He still had time to eat and catch Tom before he went to lunch. He stuck the business card in his shirt pocket and took another drink of coffee. Three cups later, the waitress returned with his meal.

Enos said his grace and dug into the food.

He had an audience. The waitress stood across the counter and watched him.

"I ain't seen a man eat that much food in a month a Sundays."

Enos wiped his mouth on his napkin. "I ain't ate nothin' since yesterday, ma'am."

"Where ya' from? I ain't seen ya' round here b'fore."

Enos inwardly grumbled, wishing the woman would just let him eat. He got cranky when he got tired or hungry. This morning he was both. He devoured another large bite of eggs before answering her question.

"I'm just passin' through ma'am. I'm from Georgia." He quickly shoved another bite in his mouth.

"Yer a far stretch from home." She leaned forward on her elbows with a smirk. "Tell me th' truth now. How'd ya' get that shiner?"

This woman seemed to be enjoying herself. Enos was a patient man, but he was fed up with her rude behavior. He took a quick look around the place. There were only a few other patrons, a cross between vagrants and truck drivers, maybe one local. With a couple of exceptions, they looked as if they had next to nothing.

"C'mon," she goaded. "I ain't gonna tell nobody. Th' law 'round here ain't worth spit. Who hit ya'?"

That sent his hackles on the rise. Enos sat his fork down on the plate and sat up straight. With one hand on his thigh, he squared his shoulders and said, "Sorry ma'am, that's official police business."

The woman's entire demeanor changed. "Yer a cop?"

"Yes ma'am, but I'd appreciate it if ya' didn't say nothin'," Enos lowered his voice and crossed his fingers under the counter. "It's best ya' not be seen payin' me too much attention. I'd hate to put a nice lady like you in danger from the mob. Close call yesterday." He pointed to his eye.

The rude woman put the bill in front of him and whispered, "Just put yer' money on the counter. I'll leave ya' the pot o' coffee."

The waitress went to the kitchen and didn't come back.

Enos suppressed a grin as he finished his meal in peace. That was probably his first successful shuck n' jive. Ever. Feeling much better physically and not leaving anything on the plates in front of him, he paid for his meal, left a fair tip and headed for the payphone.

_"Law Office, Cheryl…[_ _sniffle_ _]_ _…_ _speaking. How can I help you today?"_

"Hey Cheryl, is Tom there? I need to talk to him about Miss O'Connell's estate."

"Now you look here, Duke or Luke or whatever your name is. I just got yelled at and it's your fault! Uncle Thomas told you not to call here again and I don't care how upset your cousin is about her boyfriend, she's just gonna have to deal with it!"

_Huh!?_  "Wait a minute, Cheryl, it's Enos. J-just hold on, what are you talkin' about?"

_"How do I know it's really you, Enos? I make another mistake and I'm fired."_

The poor girl was about the biggest airhead he had run across. She probably knew she was talking to the real Enos, but she was either being a dingbat, or she was flirting, again.

Enos puffed a sigh. "Ya' got long, curly blond hair and pretty blue eyes. Last time I talked to ya' you told me about your new puppy."

_"But what did I_ _name_ _the puppy?"_

Yep. She was flirting with him. The girl had a crush on him. They only met once a few weeks ago, but this? This was just -  _wrong_. Enos swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes, as if that would make it go away.

"Ya' named your puppy…" Enos cringed. "Benjamin."

_"Oh, Enos! I'm sorry, I've had th' worst day in the whole world ever!"_  Cheryl sniffled a few more times.  _"Uncle Thomas is really mad at me. He's not here right now."_

"Aw, don't cry, Cheryl. It's all right. Listen, I have some questions, but I need ya' to tell me about Luke Duke first."

Cheryl proceeded to explain, through her sniffles, that she had mistaken Luke for Enos when he called about the O'Connell Estate. Enos had no idea how they got that information, but that didn't concern him. What concerned him was that according to Cheryl, Luke told Tom his cousin was  _really_  upset, it was an emergency and Luke wanted to know where he was.

That left two possible reasons for the call. Luke was angry with Enos for how forceful he had been with Daisy, or Daisy had second thoughts and wanted to find him. It struck him. This was the first time in Daisy's life that she had no idea how to reach him. He wasn't right there to come running when it suited her.

_Great, another ding dang problem._

"Cheryl, please don't say anything to the Dukes if they call back. I'll decide if I'm gonna call them later. I know how to find them. Just don't tell them where I'm going or even that I called. Okay?"

_"Okay, Enos. Are you mad at me, too?"_

"Course not, Cheryl. But I also have to get a message-"

_"Oh! Uncle Thomas just walked in! Hold on, he wants to talk to you." She giggled and said, "Thanks for being so nice to me, Enos. B-bye."_

"Um, bye now, Cheryl." Enos blushed a little as he waited for Tom to pick up the phone.

_"Hello, Enos. It's Tom. I understand Cheryl explained the phone call we received this morning. I apologize. That never should have happened. I'm terribly sorry."_

"That's alright Tom. I've got a bigger problem. I'm missing three years of Beth's diaries. They aren't in the box, do you know where they might be?"

_"Enos, are you following the itinerary Beth left for you?"_

"Yessir."

_"Then everything will be just fine."_

"B-but Tom, do you know if Beth and…who…well…see there was a boy in the first diary. Do you know his name?"

_"Enos. I'm going to give you a little nudge here. You need to keep going. Beth had everything planned out for you. You're going to get answers to the questions you have, but you have to follow Beth's plan."_

Enos leaned against the wall and fidgeted with the tacks on the bulletin board. "What about th' missing diaries?"

_"They aren't missing. The three years you're looking for will arrive in Wyoming tomorrow morning. It's all part of Beth's plan and she has a reason. Enos, I want you to know that when she came to me six years ago, I was amazed at how well thought out her plan was. She told me all about you that day in my office. She adored you and she didn't leave out a single detail. She wanted you to be happy more than anything in this world. I think you owe it to her to follow through with her plan. Don't you?"_

Enos was quiet a moment as the emotion took his voice. He was fighting back the heartache and grief, as well as the tears. He thought of how much he loved and missed Beth. This must be awful important to her to ask him to go through this much.

_"Enos? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here." Enos's voice cracked a little. "Thank you, Tom. I appreciate everything."

_"Enos, you call back if you need to and have a safe trip."_

"Thanks. Bye, Tom." Enos hung up the phone.

He walked out to the truck, got in and drove down the road to get gas. As he filled the tank, he thought about what he should do now. He finished filling the truck and pulled up to the building to weigh his options. There was another pay phone in front of him. Should he call Daisy?

Enos slapped the wheel, aggravated that he had another question. He left home with questions and the hotel with even more. After the phone call to Tom, he had questions on top of the previous questions! His heart yearned for quiet peaceful days, like the times he spent laughing and riding with Beth. Things were easy back then. Daisy held no power over him while Beth was here. He never stopped loving Daisy, but when Beth died, the confidence that she took the time to impart died in him, too.

Two directions. One choice.

East. If he went home he would never know the truth. But what if Daisy needed him? Then he remembered what she said. Daisy didn't  _need_  or  _want_  him, but what if she was sick or hurt? That gut feeling in the middle of the night sent a flurry of unease through his stomach. Maybe he should call. Wait. What if Luke was looking to beat the living daylights out of him for dragging Daisy to the well?

If he went back, this could all be for nothing, or she could be truly sorry. If she truly felt sorry, would she stay that way? Would his return reinforce negative behavior?

_Ding dang it._

Yes. It would send a bad message. That no matter what she did, Enos would run back to her, even from halfway across the country.

West. He would learn the truth and finish Beth's plan. She put a great deal of forethought into this and obviously a great deal of love. Enos pulled out the handkerchief and the wedding picture from the diary. He could see the resemblance of Beth in her grandmother. She was petite, and had dark hair. Something about her grandfather was familiar, too, the eyes maybe? Yes. Beth had her grandfather's eyes. Didn't he owe her this much? Didn't he love her enough to make this trip for her?

Enos had to call Gus and Emily for help. Right now, he was frozen in this place and didn't know what to do.

East or West?

* * *

Emily was hard at work in the Rafter G kitchen, filling the air with wonderful smells as she baked. She finished pinching her pie crust and stirred the apple filling. Jenny would arrive tonight and she loved apple pie. On the counter, muffins and cookies cooled on racks and several loaves of home made bread were about ready to go in the oven. Gus walked in, kissed her cheek, and grabbed a slice of apple out of the bowl.

Emily promptly smacked his hand. "Gus, ya' stop that now."

"I can't help it, you know how much I like your cookin' woman!"

"Cookin' my foot. If it ain't nailed down ya' been tryin' to eat it this mornin'. Ya' already ate half of th' first pan of muffins and a good portion of the cookies I baked! Ya' got to relax, Gus."

He scoffed and waived a dismissive hand. "I ain't  _that_  nervous. If I was I'd go after the whiskey. I'm about to go work with that horse. He's somethin' let me tell ya. I thought I'd take him out and let him run. Horse like that needs to run. I ain't done that with him in a week or so."

"I think that's a fine idea, Gus. It'll calm your nerves and save my baked goods."

"I said, I ain't. That. Nervous."

"Uh-huh."

The phone rang and Gus darted across the kitchen like he'd been stung by a bee.

"Nope, ain't nervous at all." Emily chuckled.

"Hush woman it might be the call we're waitin' for."

Gus picked up the phone.

"Mornin', Rafter G Ranch, Gus speakin."

_"Gus, it's Enos."_

"Enos! If I ain't relieved to hear from you! How ya' doin' son?"

_"I-I ain't doin' so good. I don't know what to do! Everything's all messed up and I want to do what's right, but ding dang it. I don't know what_ _right_ _is anymore!"_

Gus rested against the sideboard. "All right. Seems to me that when a man has to decide what's right, he has to go and look at what he said he was  _gonna_  do, then decide what he  _should_  do. Now what's wrong, ya' ain't sick are ya?"

Emily walked over to stand beside her husband, curious as to what was going on.

_"No sir. But-"_

"Then what's wrong with ya'? Ya' done agreed to take a month and come see ol' Gus and ol' Emily, so come see us."

"Speak for yourself Gus." Emily shouted towards the phone, "I ain't old, Enos!"

"Woman? Do you mind?! I'm tryin' to give th' boy some solid, manly advice."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm worried about. Give me that." Emily grabbed the phone and took control of the conversation.

"Enos. Sweetheart. Ya' just tell Emily everything that's goin' on."

"Oh good Lord here we go." Gus poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, repeatedly running his fingers through his mustache as he listened to his wife work her magic on Enos.

_"Emily? I'm missin' three of Beth's diaries. I called th' attorney and he said that they are there at th' ranch, or will be there tomorrow. I just, I-I need to find out th' truth and what I need is in Wyoming."_

"Great! So we will see ya' tomorrow then, right?"

_"It ain't that simple, Emily. What I was tryin' to tell Gus was that, well, when I called the attorney, his assistant thought I was Luke, Daisy's cousin."_

"Uh-huh. So?"

_"Luke is tryin' to find me. Either he is powerful mad about somethin' that happened between Daisy and me, or Daisy wants me to come home. I just don't have no way of knowin' unless I call, but if I call, I ain't sure I'll be able to go through with Beth's plan. I love Beth…but I've had a feelin' something was wrong, maybe with Daisy, since I woke up in the middle of the night. What am I suppose to do?"_

"Child, you're a nervous wreck. In this case Gus is right. What ya' need to do is what ya' said you were gonna do. In th' end a man is only as good as his word."

_"That ain't helpin', Emily. What do I do?"_

"Uh-huh. Enos?

_"Yes ma'am?"_

"Get your ass out here. We're expectin' ya' Friday. Dinner's at six. Don't be late. Daisy's a big girl and has plenty of family to care for her. Leave her be. We love ya, sweetheart. Drive safe."

Emily promptly hung up the phone and Gus choked on his coffee.

"Daggum woman! I only heard half of that conversation, but ya' just reminded me of th' reason I married ya."

She shot him a narrow gaze. "Oh, "Why's that?"

"Cause' aint' no other woman can cut through th' bull like you can." Gus took her arms, pulled her to him tight and kissed her soundly. "I love ya' Emily." With another peck on the cheek, Gus left for the barn to saddle up.

Emily smiled as she watched him walk across the yard. She was well aware of how fickle Daisy had been over the years and it sounded like things weren't going well between the couple. Enos needed answers to his questions far more than he needed a girlfriend, or a wife for that matter. If he turned around now, he would never get those answers. Emily wanted this to work out the way Beth intended.

It had been six years since Thomas Grady called to ask for their cooperation. When they agreed, they agreed one hundred fifty percent to see it through and nothing, not even Daisy Duke, would stop the forward motion of Beth's plan. Not if they had a say in it. Besides, if Daisy truly loved Enos, thirty days apart wouldn't stop them from sharing a lifetime together.

Emily smiled as she thought of Gus's kiss. She then went back to her pies in preparation for Jenny's arrival tonight. Just as she slipped them in the oven the telephone rang again.

"Rafter G, Emily speakin."

_"Hello Emily, it's Tom Grady. We may have a small problem and I need you to be aware of it._

"All right. Tom, you know ya' got our full support. What are we lookin' for?"

_"I'm not sure, but just in case I want you to be prepared. You may get a call from some people searching for Enos."_

"Uh-huh. Thought so. Don't ya' worry none, Tom. Gus and I can handle th' Dukes."

* * *

Enos climbed back into the truck and turned the key. He picked up the handkerchief one more time and looked at the initials. Was it really just a random coincidence? He tried hard to think of anyone in the hills with those same initials, but he couldn't. It was an exact match to his handkerchief.

He thought back to his conversations with Beth and recalled that hazy look she would get in her eyes whenever he would talk about Pa. Then he thought about what his father had told him about the handkerchief, that it was " _handmade_ " from " _someone real special_." Enos slipped the delicate fabric back in the diary with the wedding photo and placed it in the box.

He thought of Daisy and how much he loved her. In some of the coldest and darkest times of his life, she had been there. He missed her so much. This wasn't the future he envisioned for them.

Then he caught his reflection in the rear view mirror and saw his eye. Daisy always managed to slip through his fingers. He remembered her last words to him and the promise he made to himself. Would having the same thing with Daisy that he shared before be enough?

Going to Wyoming when he knew she could be searching for him, at least Luke was anyway, meant letting go of her. He would be forced to leave things as they stood between them, unresolved, until he saw this through. If he didn't go back, would he lose her completely?

Hadn't he all ready?

_"…don't you never touch me again or come near me. Not ever!"_

This time the words ran him down like a freight train, out of control and unstoppable.

Enos pulled out of the gas station and turned onto the interstate ramp. He merged onto the interstate and set the cruise at the speed limit to make good time. The decision was made, but it took the last of his strength. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

In a fascinated murmur, Enos said, "Otis…Jonathan…Strate. Beth and Pa were in love."

He brushed away a stray tear and continued to drive,  _west_.


	17. The New Money In Town

* * *

_"Money can't buy happiness, but it can buy you the kind of misery you prefer."_

~Author Unknown

* * *

It was late Thursday afternoon when Boss Hogg stood at his office window drumming his fingers on his cigar. He looked out at Hazzard Square and grunted in disgust. He had waited for hours for his attorney to return his call. He turned and paced the floor as he puffed smoke rings into the air.

Rosco burst in the room. "Good news! Good news! Boss, you're never gonna believe what I just heard! Gyu gyu gyu!"

"Oh, dat dat. Rosco!" Boss scowled. "I know. Enos Strate is the richest man in Hazzard County and maybe the State."

"No, Enos is the richest…mmm…oh, y-you…" Rosco furrowed his brow. "Uh, Boss. H-how'd ya' find out so fast? I just heard myself?"

"Because you're a peabrain. That's how. Now be quiet I'm tryin' to think."

"Pea…" Rosco brushed off the insult. "Boss? What are ya' go do about it?"

With a huff, Boss turned around with his shoulders shrugged.. "Rosco, why do I bother to pay you? Don't ya' work with that dipstick every day?"

"Yeah, sure I do Boss-"

"Then why didn't ya' pay closer attention!?" Boss dropped his shoulders and wagged his index finger. "If you had been paying attention, you would've told me about Enos and that O'Connell woman a long time ago! Didn't you notice Enos being all upset at the funeral?"

"Up-upset?" Rosco took an uncomfortable step for the door. "Funeral? There ain't been a funeral around here in six months. What funeral?"

"Your funeral."

"Ghit! M-my funeral?" Rosco pointed to himself with a thumb.

"Dat dat dat!" Boss waved his hands wildly. "Rosco, of course not your funeral. I'm talking about the funeral for that O'Connell woman, you numbskull!"

Rosco replied. "Sorry Boss. Enos and I have attended a few funerals over the years."

"I need you to remember this one." Boss shoved his cigar in his mouth and moved in close. "Think Rosco. How many funerals you been to at the Circle M Ranch?"

"Oh,  _that_  funeral. Jumpin' jehoshaphat! That was a long time ago."

"Let's jog that teeny-weeny little brain of yours. Do you remember being called to the station by Doc Appleby to take over Enos's shift a few days before?"

"Yeah. Ya' see, Enos had to leave on account of th' flu. That boy never misses work. See?" Rosco preened. "I remember that  _and_  there's more! Doc Appleby sent him home for a few days. Said he had th' flu. It was a few…days…before…oh, uh gyu."

Rosco's brain was turning… _slowly_ …but it was turning. "Maybe Enos wasn't… _sick…_ sick. How did you know about that?"

"Because Maybelle don't forget nothin'. That gal has the memory of an elephant and it's rare for Doc Appleby to call the sheriff  _from_  the sheriff's office, idiot." Boss threw his hands in the air. "Oh dad-blast it! Now this is gonna be harder than ever!"

"Wh-what's that, Boss?"

"Rosco, if I'd a known six years ago, I could've made a deal with Enos back then. I could have tried to do somethin' before everything was filed! At least I might have found out who was managing the Trust! I could've stopped the taxes from bein' paid on the property, forged documents, I could have done something to stop that new deed and th' Order from being filed!"

"It's too late now, Boss. It's all ready been-"

"Dat!" Boss smacked him with his hat then fell into his desk chair, defeated. "It would have been mine, Rosco. All mine! I would have done anything, anything! And now? I've lost the business, the house, the horses, all that property and all that…" Boss gasped and took in a deep breath. "All that money!"

"H-how much money?"

Boss's shoulders slumped, "Twenty-five m-m...m-m...m-million simoleons, with growing interest daily! There's more where that came from, too! I'd be happy with the land! Oh this is the worst day of my life!"

"Tw-twenty-five...um..." Rosco counted on his fingers as he walked behind the desk. "B-Boss? Why can't we just get Enos to sell it now?"

"Because, he's been waitin' on it for six years. Besides it ain't that simple."

Boss had his lawyer digging through copies of the legal documents in hope of finding a loophole he could use to his advantage. Enos now owned the O'Connell property despite the fact that J.D. Hogg had been after it for almost three decades. It just fell into the deputy's lap!

Rosco listened as Boss explained how Beth set up the Trust. Her financial planner had asked that the Court seal the records so no one would learn what she had planned. It was downhill for Boss from there.

"Boss? Maybe it's not that bad. Maybe Enos will want to sell. I mean he loves his job. He's a lawman through and through. He ain't no horseman, although he wasn't half bad with them horses ya' brought in a few years ago when ya' took our patrol cars. Come to think of it, he did seem to enjoy that an awful lot. Oh, tiddly tuddly." Rosco sat on the corner of the desk. "Boss, Enos ain't gonna have time to do both."

"Time?" Boss pouted. "You don't need time when ya' got money. He can hire all the help he needs and still keep-"

Boss froze. Maybe Enos did want his job more.

"Rosco!" Boss sat straight in his chair. "You're brilliant! That's it!"

"Brilliant? I am?" Rosco pointed to himself. "Aw, that sure is nice, Boss."

Boss ignored Rosco and stood. He paced to the window and looked outside in deep thought. If they could convince Enos he couldn't do both his job and run a big ranch, it might work. They would force circumstances to their advantage, too. He just might want to turn it all over to be rid of the burden! Boss would give him at least 25% or less of what the land was really worth. The deputy would still be set for life.

_The dipstick can't count to ten usin' both thumbs anyway._

"That's what were gonna do, Rosco!" Boss turned from the window "I still got to put a lot of thought into it and we have that other problem to figure out before he gets back."

"What other problem?"

Boss again ignored Rosco. He recalled how Miss O'Connell had glared at him all those years ago, told him to get his  _"greedy fat so and so off my [her] property."_

Then there was that…that…leprechaun! He had pulled out his shotgun and said, " _Best shift off the Circle M, Jefferson Hogg Ya leave the lass to her business. Ya' be nothing but a daft lit'el troll!"_

Nelson Brady fired two warning shots in the air before a young J.D. ran to his car and fled in fear for his life.

Boss retrieved a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to Rosco. "Here, read, if ya' can. It's that highlighted section there. That's the next problem."

"Of course I can read!" Rosco grumped. "Lemme see here. It says,  _'_ _Ownership shall not be transferred under any circumstances to a Jefferson Davis Hogg, or any person by the last name of Hogg, or any distant relation to any person with the last name of Hogg by marriage, either current or dissolved, future or past._ ' Ghit! OHHH! Gyu. Th-that's bad. That's real bad."

It was quiet in the office as the meaning set in. Not even Rosco, Boss's brother in law, would be eligible to own the property, even if Boss were to divorce Lulu temporarily to get it, which he would never consider anyway. It was a brilliant move by Beth and put Boss between a rock and a very hard place.

Boss Hogg got the message loud and clear. Simply put, Beth O'Connell did not want  _him_  to have her family's property,  _ever_.

There was still the hope that something had been missed. If so, the lawyer would find it. Boss had to get his hands on that property. After all, it was a matter of principle! Mostly it was about the money.  _He_  was supposed to be the richest man in Hazzard, not some son of a Ridge-Runner bootlegger turned deputy!

Boss paced the floor and thought about how he could force Enos to choose between his job and the Ranch. Hopefully, his job really did mean that much to him. As for the other problem, Boss would have to find a very malleable third party, or silent partner, to help with his plan. He had some ideas in mind.

No matter what it took, Boss Hogg was going to get his hands on that property.

* * *

The light outside had dimmed a little as the sun began to slip towards the west. Daisy hadn't been able to rest and all the ugly details of her fight with Enos had returned. She spent most of the afternoon muffling her tears in her pillow. If it weren't for nature's call she wouldn't have come out of her room at all.

She finished in the bathroom and splashed a little cool water on her face. Looking in the mirror, red swollen eyes looked back at her. Her heart ached over the things she said to Enos. She feared the consequences of her actions would be far reaching and would grow worse. Enos still hadn't called to check on her. She knew why, but what if that didn't change?

What hurt the most was the realization that she treated him poorly all these years, pushed him away out of fear, when she really loved him. She wasted their time together and was terrified that he wouldn't forgive her this time.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Daisy girl? It's Uncle Jesse. Are ya' gonna come have some supper? It will do ya' some good to try and eat somethin'."

She opened the door. "Uncle Jesse, I ain't real hungry, but thanks. Could we…I sure would like to talk to you."

Uncle Jesse put his arm around her. "Come on, let's go for a walk. The boys can start with out us. They've got their noses buried in that file anyway."

"Maybe they should stop, Uncle Jesse." Daisy kept her eyes low. "Maybe it's best if I let him go."

"Let's take that walk before we make any decisions." The patriarch of the family guided Daisy outside.

Once in the yard, he let her take the lead. Neither spoke while Daisy sauntered around the yard for a while. Eventually, Daisy took them around the house and over to the well. She finally found the mettle to walk up to the stone surface. She tenderly touched the side, where Enos once stood beside her. She ran her fingers along the cool, coarse stone and closed her eyes. If there was only some way to connect with him, hear his voice or feel his presence. He was gone and she felt as cold inside as the stones of the well.

Daisy swivled to face her uncle and crossed her arms. "I remember it all. The minute I slapped him I knew what I had done. He stood right here, shaking. There was so much pain in his eyes." Daisy closed hers a moment. Her face felt hot and the tears that slid down her cheeks gave her no relief. "Uncle Jesse, he won't come back and he won't talk to me."

"Enos?" Jesse stepped closer. "What makes ya' think somethin' like that?"

"Because." Daisy whisked a tear from her cheek. "I told him never to touch me or come near me ever again."

"Oh, Daisy, Daisy." Jesse shook his head, stunned, "You didn't mean that. Ya' probably got caught up in the moment. He's gonna know you didn't mean it."

"I ain't so sure. I got scared Uncle Jesse. I thought he was coming for th' ring and it hurt so bad that I made sure he couldn't reject me by rejecting him first." Pain gushed from her soul as she expressed her regret. "Enos was looking at me like he was beggin' me to love him, just beggin' me to let him in. I didn't. I held my heart back. I couldn't let go and trust him and it hurt. It hurt so bad because I wanted to, I wanted to love him, but I was too scared and I got angry about it. I hurt him and when I realized what I had done it was too late. He left and he didn't come back."

Uncle Jesse stood quietly as Daisy started at the very beginning and told him every detail of their fight. What she had said, and done, as well as the last words Enos said to her before he sped away.

Jesse knew Enos loved Daisy, but this wasn't the average lover's quarrel. There were serious words exchanged and a lot of hurt between them. All he could do now was help his niece pick up the pieces of her life and go on, even if it meant Enos wouldn't come back to her.

"Daisy." Uncle Jesse embraced her. "I'm not gonna say that everything's gonna work out with Enos, because I ain't sure. I ain't pleased about th' boys takin' that file from Doc Appleby's office, but I do think ya' need to find him. We don't know exactly what it is that he's dealin' with, but ya' need to make peace between ya'."

"I should have trusted him. I miss him so much, Uncle Jesse."

"I know ya' do, baby girl. Life will go on one way or the other, but I think you owe it to Enos and to yourself to try and fix it. At least apologize to him. Not because you think it will bring him back, but because it's right."

"Uncle Jesse. I want another chance so much. If he won't-"

"Daisy! Uncle Jesse!" Bo raced around the corner of the house. "Hey! Y'all come quick! Cooter's on th' phone!"

Daisy and Uncle Jesse hurried to the house and once inside they gathered around the phone.

Luke stood with the phone to his ear. "You're sure, Cooter? It ain't just gossip?"

_"It ain't just gossip! It looks like y'all was on th' right track. Th' whole town is buzzin' about it. Now that don't tell ya' where he is, but it dang sure tells ya' he's comin' back. Nobody walks away from a fortune like that. Maybelle said it's in the millions!"_

_Millions!?_  Luke blinked rapidly and swung around to face the family. "Cooter, would you say that again? He inherited how much!?"

_"Yeah, buddy roe. Twenty-five million dollars. Just wait 'til his ma finds out! Shoo-doggie! She's gonna be his new best friend. I just hope he don't fall for that."_

Luke was gasping like a fish out of water. How would Enos handle that kind of money!?

_"Luke?"_

"I-I'm here, Cooter." Luke took a deep breath. "Hey, I sure appreciate ya' callin'. I'm hopin' that we can still find Enos before he comes home. I got a promise to keep."

" _You got it buddy roe. Good luck!"_

Luke hung up the phone. Daisy had all ready sank into a chair at the table with a very apprehensive look.

He shoved his hands in his back pockets. "Let's all go talk in th' livin' room."

Once everyone was situated, Luke shared the news that was the talk of the town. Enos Strate was now a wealthy man, having inherited everything from the O'Connell Estate, including twenty-five million dollars in cash and investments.

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Luke knelt in front of Daisy. There was a decision to be made and he sensed her memories had returned when she walked out with Uncle Jesse. She would tell him the details when she was ready, but for now, he wanted to make this easier for her.

"Daisy, Bo and I found another lead. I think we can find Enos pretty fast. Do you still want us to pursue it?"

Daisy thought about what Uncle Jesse said about make peace. If she truly loved Enos, she would go to the ends of the earth for him, like he had done for her all these years. With all this money, he had to be overwhelmed, confused, and especially after their fight, he had to be scared to death of the changes. She needed to apologize to him and bring him home so they could work things out. She had to try. At least she would know she did all she could.

She took Luke's hands. "Yes. I want ya' to find him. Please, Luke. I have to talk to him and bring him home."

"That settles it then." Luke smiled brightly. "Uncle Jesse, we found a name in this file. When Miss O'Connell died, several people were to be contacted. There is a married couple on the list, but the number and address are blacked out. The name of her financial planner is blacked out completely. This couple, I'm hopin' you recognize the name. Ever heard of folks by the name of Rafferty? Gus and Emily Rafferty?"

"Gus Rafferty." Jesse rocked back and forth in the rocking chair as a smile spread across his face. He chuckled and said, "You don't forget folks like ol' Gus and Emily Rafferty. Gus was good a friend to Otis and me, but he left here with Emily a long time ago. They took over a guest ranch in Wyoming, I think after one of her relatives passed. Must be twenty some years ago. Now, this O'Connell name is familiar, too. I can't quite place it though. What was his first name?"

Bo fidgeted with a throw pillow. "It was a woman, Elizabeth O'Connell. Beth. Daisy thinks she knew Enos before she died.

"Uncle Jesse," Daisy worried on her lip. "Do you have any idea how she's connected to Enos?"

Jesse leaned back and muttered "Could it be? Maybe she loved him after all. I thought she disappeared."

Luke crossed his arms. "Uncle Jesse, what do you mean,  _she loved him_ _?_ You don't think Beth was in love with Enos, do ya? He was half her age."

"No, Luke." Jesse raised a hand. "Not Enos. Someone else. I ain't sure if this is the right girl or not. We're talking about things that happened over twenty-five years ago. Let me think on Beth for a spell. I'll go into town tomorrow and stop by the High School office to confirm my suspicions. But back to-"

"Enos did know her, Uncle Jesse." Daisy rubbed her hands on her jeans. "He said her name in the hospital. I'll never forget it. He called me by another woman's name, said he missed her and some other things I can't remember, but her name? That I remember."

"Daisy." Bo took her hand. "It sounds like they were friends is all."

"I know, but it feels like he's slippin' further and further away." It stung Daisy to know that Enos had kept that part of himself from her all these years.

Bo tossed the pillow aside. "Uncle Jesse what were ya' gonna say about th' Raffertys?"

"Gus and Emily Rafferty are Enos's godparents, but they left when he was little." Jesse smiled as he reminisced. "Gus is a real character and so is she. Good folks, they were a bundle of fun. He was a lot closer to Otis than he was to me, but we were still friends. The ranch is somewhere near the Shoshone National Forest in Wyoming. I've seen some pictures of it, but can't remember the name. Do ya' think that's where Enos might be headed?"

"Wyoming." Daisy sat back on the couch. "That's so far to drive! He wouldn't be there yet, would he?"

"Probably not." Bo said. "You would think he'd fly. It ain't like money is a problem."

"The point is we are pretty sure where he's headed." Luke said. "It sure makes sense with all we found out today. If the Raffertys still operate the ranch, we can find the number easy. I bet they know how to get in touch with Enos."

"Well, let's get Maybelle to find us a phone number." Jesse looked across the room at his niece with concern. "Daisy? Do ya' want me to go through with this baby girl?"

Daisy was out of sorts and worn down. She wasn't too sure about facing another dead end, or someone who couldn't or wouldn't help. Enos had never once mentioned his godparents to her, but she needed to find him.  _She_  needed him.

Lifting her eyes, Daisy replied with a brave smile. "Yes, Uncle Jesse. I'm want ya' to call, but I really need this to go well."

"I know ya' do. Luke, hand me that phone."

"Yes sir!" Luke passed it over.

Uncle Jesse took the phone and paused a moment before dialing. He closed his eyes as he sat with the phone on his knee.

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke took a step closer. "Are ya' okay?"

"Yes, Luke. I'm askin' for a little extra assistance from above is all, now be still." Uncle Jesse took another moment then opened his eyes and picked up the receiver to call the operator.

"Maybelle? It's Jesse Duke. I need to find a number from Wyoming. Can you help?"

_"I sure can, Jesse. Who are ya' lookin' for?"_

"The name is Rafferty. Gus or Emily Rafferty. They own a guest ranch of some sort near the Shoshone National Forest in Wyoming. But I don't know the address or the name of the ranch."

_"Hold on a minute, Jesse, I'll get the long distance operator and see if we can at least narrow it down to a County. Want to wait, or do ya' want me to call back?"_

"I'll just wait. Thanks, Maybelle."

Jesse was put on hold. Ten minutes passed before Maybelle returned to the line.

_"Jesse? There's a ton of ranch's out that way, but th' local operator has a sister near Dubois that thinks you're lookin' for th' Rafter G Ranch in Fremont County. Do you want me to patch you through?"_

"Yes ma'am, but first would ya' give me th' number and an address if ya' have it?" Jesse grabbed a pen and a magazine off the coffee table.

_"Sure thing."_  Maybelle relayed the information as Jesse copied it down on the back of the magazine.

"I'm much obliged, Maybelle." Jesse handed the magazine to Luke. "You've been a big help."

_"You're welcome, Jesse. Hold on and I'll put ya' through."_

Daisy moved to the floor at Uncle Jesse's feet, holding her breath and ready to hang on to every word. She worried on her lip to keep her nerves from fraying apart.

Jesse put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ringing."

You could hear a pin drop in the room as everyone waited. The ringing stopped and a cheerful voice answered.

_"Good evening! Rafter G Ranch, Gus speakin'."_


	18. The Search Ends

* * *

_"We have two ears and one mouth so that we can listen twice as much as we speak."_

~ Epictetus

* * *

**Thursday Evening, May 14, 1987**

It had been one of the longest drives in Enos's life, but he made extremely good time arriving in Scottsbluff. He only stopped for gas and survived on coffee and convenience store snacks. While the new truck was unfamiliar, he enjoyed the power it had.

While not as limber as the cars on the dirt track, there was a calming element. It powered down the highway with confidence and stability, but Enos was weary of driving and tired of being alone. He would've preferred to fly, but this was what Beth wanted him to do.

It had been an uneventful drive, yet he was miserable most of the day. As the miles clicked by, he grew more and more distraught. In his mind, he heard Daisy's words over and over. He tried everything to distract himself, listening to the radio, the CB, even singing to himself.

The moment he was successful in blocking out the situation with Daisy, he began to think of his Pa…with Beth. Why didn't she tell him?

In her letter she had said: " _...there was so much I wanted to tell you myself."_  Was this what she meant? He couldn't quiet his thoughts between the two major events in his life.

Every time Daisy's words came to mind, a sharp blade pierced his chest. His stomach hurt, too, but that he attributed to the unhealthy diet he had kept for the last forty-eight hours. He was tired, but with all the stress and turmoil, Enos didn't recognizing the warning signs. He was dangerously close to exhaustion and risking collapse.

Enos pulled into the hotel around 5:00PM and checked in for the night. It was a higher quality hotel with a nice restaurant downstairs. If he hadn't been so exhausted, he would've driven through to the Rafter G. Maybe he would change plans and sleep an hour or two, then drive through the night so he could be with family. He needed to talk about what happened with someone and he immediately thought of Emily.

He didn't doubt his decision to continue his quest for Beth, but he was struggling nonetheless. As he walked down the brightly decorated hallway, the walls curved inward, like he was walking through a narrow tube. His breathing became shallow and when he reached the door, he struggled with the lock. He dropped the keys twice before finally getting the door open. Irritated, he shoved it open and clamored inside, tossing his bag on the floor.

After shutting the door, Enos fell back and let it hold his weight. His body felt heavy, as if every muscle clung to his bones and pulled. He was dizzy and couldn't catch his breath. A wave of panic swelled and he slid to the floor with his head on his knees. He rested there and waited for the room to stop spinning.

He needed to call Emily. Enos managed to pull himself to his feet and staggered to the telephone. He collapsed on the bed, exhausted and uneasy. Something was wrong, his body had warned him over and over, now he was in trouble and as usual, he was alone.

He wanted to hear a friendly voice, someone to drown out the words Daisy had said. He pulled himself up and grabbed the phone. His hands shook as he dialed the number.

_"Rafter G Ranch, Emily speakin."_

"Em-Emily?"

_"Enos? Is that you? Ya' sound awful!"_

"Yeah, I'm…Emily? I…"

Emily's voice was firm, but soothing. "Enos. Ya' tell me where you are and give me th' number. Are ya' at a hotel? Can ya' rest somewhere?"

"Y-yeah." Enos stretched out on the bed.

It was a little better when he was horizontal. He told Emily the name of the hotel and his room number, but he couldn't make out the numbers on the phone.

"Emily? I just gotta talk to ya'. I ain't sure what's wrong with me."

"Sweetheart, ya' need sleep. You're pushing way too hard. Take all th' time ya' need and tell me everything that's bothering ya'. I'm right here for ya', Enos. We aren't lettin' you go through this by yourself."

* * *

A little later, the smell of Emily's pot roast brought a hungry Gus into the kitchen. He adored everything about his wife and her cooking was no exception. He quietly snuck up behind her as she stood over the stove and slipped his arms around her waist.

Gus knew instantly that something wasn't right. She relaxed and leaned into him, but she was distant and quiet.

Emily was never quiet.

"All right, what went wrong now?"

Emily stirred the gravy slowly. "I'm worried about Enos. He's awful upset, Gus. He's barely slept and is completely exhausted. He had a horrible fight with Daisy before he left Hazzard. She gave him back his ring, was awful mean about it, too. He's alone, he's got signs of exhaustion, yet he's got some fool notion in his head about trying to cram in a few hours of sleep and then drive straight through. Four hundred more miles! On those roads!"

Gus stepped aside. "Nu-uh. He can't do that, there's hardly any traffic there during th' day let alone at night. It's way too dangerous with all them ridges and switchbacks. It takes twice as long to go half as far! What's he thinkin'?"

"He  _ain't_  thinkin', Gus. Said he barely made it to the phone and he couldn't give me the direct number to his room! He's just feelin' and he's feelin' powerful bad. I tried to convince him to stay put, but I don't know if he's gonna listen. He just wants to get here as fast as he can."

Gus put his hand on his hips. "There ain't no getting here fast from where he's at now. He's too tired."

Emily put the spoon aside and turned off the burner. "What if he were to fall asleep? Or miss a curve? They wouldn't find him til mornin' if then! Gus, he sounds bad. The thought of anything happenin' to him…" Emily shook her head. "It would break my heart."

"He needs some sleep. A man can't think straight without sleep. Did he leave a number?"

"I called back to get it from the hotel." She pointed to the phone. "It's on the chalkboard. Would ya' call him? Please? Make sure he stays put for th' night."

Gus kissed her forehead. "A herd of wild buffalo couldn't stop me. I'll do it now."

"Thanks, sweetheart. I feel better already." Emily turned back to the stove as the phone rang.

Gus hurried across the kitchen. "Grand Central around here ain't it, darlin'."

"Seems so. I hope Jenny's okay. Bad enough we got one in trouble on th' road."

"Good evening, Rafter G Ranch, Gus speakin'."

* * *

In the Duke home, Uncle Jesse thought back years, to laughter with close friends and a man who left this world before his time. Jesse and Otis had many shared memories with the man on the other end of the phone.

With a smile on his face, Jesse said, "Well now, Gus Rafferty! This is ol' Gus Rafferty, ain't it?"

Daisy gasped and crossed her fingers.

_"Yes sir. This is ol' Gus Rafferty, the one and only."_

In the background Jesse heard a woman say,  _"Thanks be t' all that's good n' holy! Th' world couldn't take two a' you!"_

_"Woman, stop your funnin' now!"_ Gus turned back to the phone,  _"How can I help ya'?"_

Jesse slapped his knee and laughed. That was  _definitely_  Emily in the background.

"All be! Gus, I ain't talked to you in twenty years or so! I'm sure glad we found ya'! This here is Jesse Duke from Hazzard County. I really need to talk to ya'. Do you remember me? I use to...um…run. With Otis, Otis Strate?"

* * *

"Jesse Duke!" Gus shot Emily a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Well hello, Jesse. It has been a while. Of course I remember you. We had some powerful good times! Ya' made th' best moonsh…um…well, let's just say ya' made th' best. How ya' doin?"

Gus looked to Emily for help. She warned him this might happen, but so soon?

Emily quickly crossed the kitchen to listen in on the call. Enos was in no shape to talk to Daisy or any of the Dukes right now.

Jesse continued, " _Well, I'm not bad, not bad at all. I know it's been a long time since we spoke, but I need some help. You see, we're tryin' to find Enos. It's awful important that we talk with him just as soon as possible. He left yesterday to take a vacation, but he didn't tell anyone where he was going. All we know is he's gonna be gone for a few weeks. Is he at your place by chance?"_

Gus sighed and shifted his eyes to Emily. She lowered her gaze with a brief nod of approval. They were honest folk. They would stick to their morals and do what they had to do.

"Uh, Jesse, I'm sorry, but he ain't here...yet." Gus added, reluctantly.

_"Oh, so he's on th' way? That's real good news! Real good! Do ya' know if we can reach him tonight? It's mighty important."_

"T-tonight? Well...um..."

"Gimme that." Emily took the phone.

Gus rolled his eyes and leaned in to listen.

"Jesse? It's Emily Rafferty. It sure is nice to hear from you. Yes, Enos is on his way here to spend a few weeks. Is everything okay? How can we help?"

Because of Enos's call, Emily knew every last detail of the fight between the couple. She was well prepared.

_"Hello, Emily. I ain't sure how much Enos might have told ya', or how often y'all stayed in touch, but do ya' remember Enos bein' awful sweet on my niece, Daisy?"_

"Uh-huh." Emily rolled her tongue in her cheek. "Jesse, at th' moment I don't think either one of th' kids are sure if th' feeling is mutual, especially Enos. Now why don't ya' tell me exactly what this is all about and what ya' need. Ya' know I ain't one for skirtin' th' issue."

_"I always did like that about you, Emily. Ya' know how to cut through th' bull. What I'm sayin' is that Enos and Daisy need to talk. They had an awful bad argument before he left and Daisy needs to talk to him about some things. She's pretty upset and we're all real concerned about Enos, too."_

"Uh-huh. Jesse?

_"Yes ma'am?"_

"I imagine Daisy is right there or ya' wouldn't be callin'. I'm gonna need to speak with her."

* * *

Jesse inwardly cringed. "Oh, well sure. Let me get her for ya'. Hold th' line a second."

He put his hand over th' receiver and whispered to his niece. "Daisy. Emily wants to speak with ya'. Listen close now. It's best ya' hold your tongue and hear her out. If ya' sass this woman you're gonna regret it, mark my words. Mind your manners with her and she'll be fair to you. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse. I understand." Daisy's hand trembled as she took the phone. Something about Uncle Jesse's tone told her that this woman would snap her in half if she weren't careful.

_I can handle this. Just listen to her, just listen._  She put the phone to her ear. "H-hello? Mrs. Rafferty? This is Daisy. Uncle Jesse said you wanted to speak with me?"

_"Yes, ma'am. I do. It's nice to finally speak with ya', Daisy. I feel like I know ya' already. Enos writes to us about ya' all th' time."_

"H-he does?" Daisy was perplexed. "I didn't know that, I mean, he didn't tell us."

_"Enos keeps a part of himself locked away, Daisy. It makes him feel safe. He's always been that way, didn't ya' know that?"_

Daisy was instantly defensive, but kept her temper firmly in check.

"I understand him better than most folks, Mrs. Rafferty. Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him something awful. We had a horrible, a really bad…um…disagreement."

_"Ya' mean a fight don't ya', sweetheart? I ain't gonna be able to help ya' if you can't be honest with yourself."_

Daisy's back teeth nearly curled. She swallowed her pride before responding.

"Yes, ma'am. It was a fight. We had a really bad fight."

_"That's better. Enos told me everything that happened and I do mean everything. Daisy I think-"_

"He did what? He told you  _everything?!"_  Daisy was humiliated.

_"Sure he did, child. I love that boy like my own."_  Emily paused with a long sigh. " _Enos is going through some things. I need to ask you to do me a favor. Yes, he is coming here to visit and he's gonna be here for a month, but he's still on the road. Rather than have ya' call him tonight, Gus and I both feel it's for th' best if ya' wait until-"_

"Wait!? Mrs. Rafferty, I-I can't wait a month! Please!"

* * *

"Uh-oh, she done lit the fuse." Gus was watching two locomotives about to have a head on collision.

Emily tried to console her. "Daisy. Sweetheart, ya' need to settle down and listen to me a minute. Let me finish what I'm tryin' to-"

_"Why!? Why can't I talk to him!?"_

"Uh-huh." Emily tsked. "Ya' ain't learned your lesson when it comes to listening, have ya', girl! Don't ya' think ya' got yourself in a deep enough hole? Do ya' want to talk to Enos or not? And I'd suggest ya'  _think_  before ya' say anything more! We never said wait a month!"

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rafferty. I apologize. I'm just upset and tired. I'm scared for him and I really hurt him. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to talk to me again, but I have to at least tell him I'm sorry. I have to try and repair th' damage. Will ya' please help me? Please, Mrs. Rafferty?"_

"I'd be happy to try, but tonight ain't a good time to speak with him. Enos ain't here yet and he's not in a good state of mind tonight. He's hardly slept since he left Hazzard. Gus is gonna call and try stopping him from driving another four hundred miles on some powerful dangerous roads."

_"Mrs. Rafferty? Is he all right?"_

"No Daisy, of course he ain't all right. He's devastated, just like I imagine you are. He's thinking of riskin' his life just to be with people he knows love him. Do ya' realize ya' blacked his eye?"

Gus's eyebrows shot up. "Enos got beat up by a girl!?"

"Hush up, Augustus! Excuse me Daisy, Gus about lost his mind for a minute. Did ya' know ya' hit him that hard?"

Gus shrank into the wall. He wasn't saying another word until Emily was done.

_"I did what!?"_  Daisy sounded mortified.

"Yes, sweetheart. Ya' gave him a black eye. Enos doesn't know what to think and right now he's too exhausted to make any decisions anyway. I want to help you, but you're gonna need to help Enos and that may mean putting aside what you want for just a bit while he works some things out."

_"Mrs. Rafferty, I don't know what to do."_

"Daisy, Enos just told me the same thing not two hours ago. He's got some questions that need to be answered and honey, they don't have nothin' to do with you."

A choked voice inquired,  _"Did I lose him, Mrs. Rafferty?"_

Emily took Gus's hand. "Ya gave him a mighty hard push out the door. It's up to you to keep it open and that means making some changes. You two have been on this merry-go-round a long time, haven't ya?"

_"Yes, ma'am."_

"Enos is thinkin' it's time to change things. It's gonna take time to rebuild his trust. I'll make you a promise, because I adore that boy. I'll tell him that you and I had this talk and what you said, but I want you to give him th' time he needs to deal with his business out here. What that means, is if he decides not to call, ya' need to let him be until he comes home. Can ya' do that for him?"

* * *

Leave him be? A frosty chill went through Daisy as tears pricked the back of her eyes. She wasn't being given much time to process what Mrs. Rafferty said, but it was obvious she had no choice. As hard as it was, she had to leave the decision in Enos's hands and trust Mrs. Rafferty.

"Yes ma'am. I'll do anything for him."

_"That's a good start, Daisy. Is there anything else you want me to tell him?"_

"Yes ma'am, please. Tell him that I didn't mean it, not any of it. I was scared and I was wrong. Tell him that…tell him that I love him."

_"You have my word, Daisy. Do I have yours? You're gonna wait? Ya' ain't gonna call until he calls you? You're gonna give him th' time he needs? No pushing?"_

Daisy closed her eyes as her heart fell to her stomach. "Yes ma'am. I promise. I'll wait to hear from him."

_"Daisy?"_

"Yes ma'am?"

" _I'm proud of ya' girl. You're just going through some growin' pains. Don't worry. I ain't gonna let Enos drag this out. If he really is finished, I'll make sure he tells you promptly. It wouldn't be fair to drag you along not knowin'. One way or another, I'll make sure he calls before they leave on th' cattle drive. Sunday afternoon."_

"Thank you, Mrs. Rafferty. I appreciate it very much."

_"There's one more thing, Daisy. Don't tell anybody where he's headed, especially not that so-called mother of his. Make sure ya' tell your kin to keep it to themselves. Trust me. It's mighty important."_

"Yes ma'am. I'll make sure Uncle Jesse and th' boys understand."

_"Thanks, Daisy. You get some rest. Get up tomorrow and put one foot in front of th' other and keep on livin'. If your love is strong enough, you'll make it through this. Good night, Daisy."_

"Good night, Mrs. Rafferty."

Daisy hung up the phone, said what needed to be said and closed herself off in her room. Doubts immediately arose. What if she couldn't reconcile with Enos over the phone? His failure to call was a bad sign. She needed to see him in person, but she couldn't.

Unless she broke her promise.

She had enough tip money saved to fly out to talk to him in person, but she gave her word. Daisy decided to sleep on it. She said a quick prayer that Enos was safe and that he would call her tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Maybelle had heard every juicy word. The moment both parties rang off, she promptly called Minnie, Agnes's sister. The nosey phone operator felt Agnes needed to be told what was happening with her son, right away.

* * *

Back at the Rafter G, Emily hung up the phone and turned to see her husband with that funny look he held from time to time.

She plopped her hands on her hips. "What?"

Gus pulled her close. "Emily, I love ya'. You're one amazin' woman."

"Amazin', huh?"

"Yeah, amazin'."

Gus framed her face with his hands and placed a deep kiss on her lips. He was so proud of his wife and the way she could help people through their troubles. Now it was his turn. He released her from the kiss and tried to pull away, much to her protests.

She grasped his hands. "Gus, ya' can't kiss a woman like that and walk away!"

"Oh, I'll be back, but right now I got a phone call to make. We need to make sure Enos stays put, remember?"

She smoothed his greying hair. "Gus, tell him I love him, all right? We can tell him about Daisy after he's slept. Come see me when you're done?"

"Let me straighten out Enos and I'll come find ya'." Gus kissed her forehead then walked to the office to make the call in private.

He was going to be forced to pull out all the stops to convince Enos to stay put. Gus loved his wife too much to bring up painful memories.

* * *

Enos had never indulged in room service before and as he finished the meal he had to wonder what the big deal was. He'd had far better off his hotplate at the Boarding House. The porkchops were like cardboard with salt on them. The veggies were soggy and drowned in butter.

He sat the tray aside and stretched across the bed where he stared blankly at the TV with the sound turned down. The food helped, even if it tasted bad, but he was numbing out. He wanted to be around people and was about to go after a piece of pie in the restaurant when the phone rang.

It startled him and he lunged for the phone, missing it and landing on the floor. He reached up and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello? Enos-" The rest of the phone fell on top of him. "OW! Ding dang it! Enos Strate speakin'."

_"Son? What in th' sam hill?"_

"Oh, hey Gus. Sorry, I was reachin' for th' phone and fell off th' bed. Then th' phone fell off th' nightstand and probably blacked my eye!"

_"Nice try." Gus chuckled. "Emily already told me ya' done got beat up by a girl. When you're tired, you are hand's down th' clumsiest thing I ever saw!"_

"Well, I appreciate that Gus, thanks."

" _Now don't go actin' like a woman. I called to tell ya' that I'm lockin' th' door. Ya' keep your tailend in that bed tonight. Got it? You're too tired to drive. These roads up here are dangerous, especially at night. I ain't losin' my only godchild on account of him bein' too stupid and stubborn to stop and sleep."_

"Thanks again, Gus."

_"Anytime, Enos. Now, are ya' all right?_

"Yeah. I'll be better once I get there. Hey, Gus? How close were ya' with Pa? Did ya' know him in high school?"

Gus knew what Enos was asking about, but he wasn't about to give him an answer when he was alone and in such a state. It wasn't the reason he called.

This was going to be a tough call for Gus. He sat back in the chair and looked at all the photos that hung on the office wall. Photos taken of Enos and Otis through the years - until that horrible day almost twelve years ago. After the explosion, no more photos came until Enos sent him a few taken at the Academy.

Gus cleared his throat.  _"Son, your father, well, he was one of my dearest friends. When he died, I wish that your ma had let you come live with us. We asked, but she never answered our letters. By th' time we learned she had taken off, you had already decided to go to th' Academy. We wanted to support ya' and we knew Jesse Duke was a good man. Ya' needed your close friends around ya'."_

"I remember." Enos sighed. "I should've called, but I-I couldn't talk about it."

_"That's all right, son. God works things out th' way he intends. Look, Enos. I'm gonna tell ya' something and when I'm done, the only thing I want you to say is, Gus, I promise. I don't want ya' gettin' all sappy or emotional on me. Will ya' do that for me? Just say Gus, I promise, nothin' more."_

"Sure Gus. What is it? But please don't give me no more questions. I got more of those than I can say grace over."

_"No more questions, you got it. You know Emily and I never had children of our own. Before we left Hazzard, Emily was pregnant and she lost the baby during childbirth. I almost lost Emily, too."_

Gus paused, his voice growing heavy with emotion.  _"It about killed me to watch her go through that and it scared me something awful. After that, Doc Petticord said not to try and have any more. Said it was too dangerous. Emily, well of course she was heart broke and couldn't bring herself to think about adopting."_

Enos held his tongue. He made a promise.

Gus inhaled deeply before continuing.  _"When you came along, let's just say you've been more like th' son we couldn't have than our godchild. We just hate it that ya' live on th' other side of th' country. We both love ya' like you're our very own. Now, you promise me. Ya' ain't gonna get in that truck before 8:00 tomorrow mornin'. We don't want to lose ya'."_

Gus cleared his throat again and turned to his own form of armor for heartache, his humor.  _"Besides, Emily couldn't take it if anything happened to ya' and she'd make my life hell. Now what'd I ask of ya?"_

"Gus, I promise."

_"Go to bed."_

"Yes sir."

The line went dead. Enos knew Gus wasn't one to wear his emotion on his sleeve. He was going to do exactly what was asked of him.

Enos didn't know how many times today he had wiped tears from his eyes, but for the first time in several days it wasn't because he was hurting. He looked at the clock. It was 7:30PM. Going to the restaurant for pie wasn't that important anymore.

Enos changed and went to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow and got his first night of decent sleep in four days.


	19. The Reunion

* * *

_"There is something about the outside of a horse that is good for the inside of a man."_

~ Winston Churchill

* * *

**_Friday, May 15, 1987_ **

Enos had made good time and would arrive at the ranch by mid afternoon. He was treated to amazing scenery. Beautiful green ranges were ablaze with wildflowers and set against a dramatic purple-grey backdrop of snowcapped mountains. As the highway twisted and turned, the scenery changed to rust colored hogbacks and plateaus. There was a different perspective around each curve and over each grade. He could see for miles.

Gus was right. He wasn't thinking straight last night and this morning he made the decision to let go of Daisy until he was done with his trip. He missed her something fierce but couldn't change the situation. He had to keep his word to Beth and follow through with his task as promised. To do that he needed clarity. He couldn't cope with so many deeply emotional problems at the same time.

Eager about what he might discover at the ranch the heaviness lifted and a sense of excitement took it's place. He pulled into a gas station to top off the tank and call the ranch. It was cool this afternoon, so he grabbed the black duster from the back seat, another gift from Beth after all these years, and shrugged it over his shoulders as he walked to the payphone. When he learned of Daisy's talk with Emily the dark clouds returned to his personal sky.

Daisy  _"loved"_ him, she was  _"sorry"_  and " _didn't mean it._ "

There it was. With one phone call he was back on the merry-go-round. Overloaded with problems and questions he didn't have the answers to, he decided to call her later tonight and hear her out - if he could muster the courage. He was weary of the ride.

The last thing he wanted was another ugly confrontation. He would always love her but she should have trusted him. When it matter the most she let him down in the worst way.

The tank full, the phone call made, he climbed in the truck and headed for the ranch - just an hour away.

* * *

At the Rafter G, Emily smiled as she listened to the laughter filling the cabin. She thought of how good it would be to have Enos with them. He would be surrounded by people and she wanted to hear him laugh again. This week his voice had been filled with nothing but pain, not even his adorable giggle had come through the line. He was down and she wanted to change that.

Jenny had arrived late last night, Nelson and Leanne Brady came in early this morning and Dr. Thompson had arrived. The doctor would stay in one of the private cabins so he could work, yet still be close in case Leanne needed him. The air was resonant with laughter as she walked into the room. The group was gathered at the hearth, but it was obvious that Leanne was growing weary. Emily sat beside her on the couch and took her hand.

"Leanne, Enos will be here in an hour or so. Why don't ya' go and take a short nap so you're rested when he arrives? I'll wake ya' in plenty of time."

"Oh, thank you." The elderly woman smiled, her eyes bleary. "I didn't expect to be so nervous, but I'm afraid he will be upset. I've waited for this day for so long. I can't believe it's here."

"Ya' ain't got a thing to worry about, Leanne. My godson is th' sweetest man and he would never hurt your feelings. He loved Beth, too. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone through all of this for her. Ya' just relax and get some rest now."

Nelson put his arm around his wife, "Come now missus, I think a bit of rest would be good for both of us before the lad arrives." He helped his wife to her feet and Emily walked with the couple to the downstairs bedroom.

Gus and Jenny continued their good-natured teasing.

Jenny sighed with contentment and rested her chin on her hand. "Gosh, I sure missed you Gus. I can't wait for the rider evaluation on Saturday. It's been what, nine, ten months?"

"That's too dang long." Gus squinted an eye and pointed a finger. "Rider evaluation might be a lot of work, but when you're here it's my favorite event. We're always guaranteed to have some right fine entertainment!"

"Oh is that what you mean? Your just itching to see me put some jacka - I mean idiot, in his place! Am I right?"

"I heard that!" Emily returned and sat next to her. "Now ya' know ya' done set an expectation about certain things!"

"Speaking of expectations, you should have told me about Nelson Brady being here. It's been years since I saw him. We still own several Circle M horses that Pops, I mean my father, bought not long before the ranch went into trust."

Gus stretched back and crossed his ankles. "They bred some mighty fine animals. That new filly of yours is a granddaughter of Beth's very favorite, Sadie. She's a smart horse that's for sure."

"You did a great job with her Gus, thank you." Jenny reached out to put a hand on his arm. "I meant it when I said I missed you. I sure enjoyed our ride this morning. It's so good to finally be here, with people I can feel safe with. It's been lonely on the road."

Jenny worked for her father's company up until a year ago. She was a lovely girl and took her time with people, but kept her guard up, a result of a horrible incident last year. The incident also separated her from her two brothers: Drake, the eldest, and Jaxon, her twin. Jenny struggled to trust new people, unsure of who might be worthy. Trusting the wrong person could end badly. She had more secrets than she cared to admit.

Emily put an arm around her. "Oh, Jenny, I wish ya' could stay longer. I know you've had a hard time lately. Have you heard from Jaxon?"

"No." The smile died on her lips and her lashes lowered. "I haven't talked to him in about four months. I miss him the most. Drake did reach me recently, but he didn't have good news. He was headed somewhere in Canada after barely making it out of London."

Pausing a moment to school her voice, she took Emily's hand. "I'm scared, Emily. Of the three of us, he has always been the smartest and strongest. If they got close enough he had to fight his way out, does that mean Jaxon is - I'm sorry. I didn't want to go there."

Emily patted her hand. "Ya' got to talk to someone, Jenny. At least while you're here, we can keep ya' safe and give ya' some down time. Enos is gonna be here soon and you are really gonna like him. He used to be on the Metro Squad in L.A. and now he's a deputy sheriff in Georgia. He's a real handsome thing and a gentleman t'boot. I think you two would get along real well and have a lot in common."

"Emily-"

"Now girl, Emily ain't implyin' nothin'." Gus waved a hand through air. "All she's tryin' to say is that he's safe. She's right, he's a gentleman and well, he's hurtin' right now, too. He enjoys a lot of th' same things you do, like ridin' and fishin' and he's a good shot. Maybe you two can just enjoy doin' some fun things together. Y'all really do have a lot in common."

"If he touches me without permission he bleeds."

"Yes ma'am, I know that." Gus chuckled. "I know that very well. Besides my bet's on another fella this time."

Jenny quirked an eyebrow. "Gus, are you two still betting on that sort of thing?"

"Are you still gonna do that sorta' thing?"

The three had a good laugh over the past five guys that Jenny had incapacitated in one way or another over the years for inappropriate behavior and then Emily got up to take a phone call.

Gus took a drink of his coffee and said, "So little lady, do ya' know where you're gonna go after we move th' cattle?"

"Well, I have a few ideas I'm kicking around. Of course I'm taking Bella along. I really do need the company and having my horse will keep me from being so lonely. There are some real nice equestrian layovers between here and Texas. I'll enjoy it while I can, but I can't travel with her indefinitely. It's too dangerous, I can't move fast if I have to and I'd never leave her behind."

"How would ya' like to do a job for me?"

"Depends on what is it."

"Well let's see how things go and when Emily gets back I'll fill ya' in. Just don't make definite plans yet."

"It's a deal." Jenny reached for her tea. "It's not as if I have a set schedule."

Emily returned from her call with a serious look.

Gus furrowed his brow. "Is everythin' all right? Was it Enos? That phone call wasn't another problem was it darlin'?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. We got us a late bookin' is all. He's a comin' in Sunday. Better watch this guy, Gus. He's a little overeager. Maybe he's just friendly, but he thinks he's got these horses all figured out."

"Too bad he's gonna miss th' rider evaluation." Gus huffed. "He sounds like a shoe in for th' bet, especially if Jenny has to tell him how to hold his reins."

"Ya' just stick with your guy, I'll stick with mine." Emily replied. "Gus? Don't ya' think we best fill Jenny in on a few things."

"Yes, I reckon so."

Emily turned to the young girl who sat forward with interest. "Jenny, things are gonna happen fast when Enos shows up and I just want ya' to be prepared.

Jenny's teacup halted on the way to her lips. "Prepared? Wait, when you said that we had a lot in common-"

"Oh no! No, sweetheart. It's nothin' like that. He's here to get some answers. Ya' come on in th' kitchen with us. I'll fix us all a slice of pie and we will tell ya' what we can."

* * *

Enos began to fidget the closer he got to the cabin and when he saw the gate come into view he thought his heart would thump out of his chest. The pickup powered over the bumpy dirt road to the bridge and he crossed over the river. By the time he drove back down the other side and reached the gate, he could hear his pulse resound in his ears. With butterflies in his stomach, he turned down the long drive and as soon as the porch came into view, he honked the horn enthusiastically.

Emily was in the kitchen with Jenny when she heard the horn and bolted out of the chair, throwing off her apron. Gus met her and opened the front door, rushing out behind her. Leanne and Nelson sat nervously on the couch where they could see the truck make its way to the house through the large picture windows in the front of the cabin.

Jenny also walked outside but stayed on the porch to keep her distance. This was a private moment for Gus and Emily, but she couldn't help but be curious. What kind of man would blindly drive across the country for a friend they had known less than a year - over  _six_  years ago?

Enos stepped down from the truck and hurried towards the house. When he saw Emily and Gus hurry down the stairs, he broke into a run. Emily reached him first and jumped into his arms. He returned her eager embrace and spun her around as they laughed. It was like being in the arms of the mother he wished he had been blessed with.

"Oh, Enos! Enos! I'm so glad you're here! I missed ya' so much!" Emily smacked his shoulder. "Shame on ya' for scarin' me to death last night! Let me see that sweet face of yours!"

"Hey Miss Emily!"

It felt so good to be with people he loved, it was like a long awaited homecoming. Enos gently lowered Emily to the ground but didn't let her go.

She cupped his face with her hands and looked up with teary eyes. "Aw, ya' look so handsome! Just like your pa."

"Shucks, Emily." There was a tug on his heart, but he recovered quickly and kissed her cheek. "It's awful good to be here. I'm real sorry about upsettin' ya' last night. I wasn't thinkin'."

"We just love ya', sweetheart. Ya' know that. I better let that man of mine get a look at ya'."

Emily stepped back and he turned to Gus, who was waiting, semi-patiently, for his turn.

"Hey Gus!" Enos extended his hand.

Gus grabbed his hand and with a slap on the shoulder, pulled him into a manly hug. When Gus didn't speak, Enos knew to let him be. It was another reminder of just how much they cared. It was humbling - in the best way.

His godfather stepped back and cleared his throat. "Well, look here! Ya' done grew up fine! Mighty fine! Come with me a minute, I got somethin' I'm dyin' to show ya'."

Emily sighed, "Now Gus it's too early and I already done told ya' about this…"

While Emily chewed on Gus, Enos chuckled and looked up to see a petite woman on the porch. Something inside him whirled and fluttered to life. He blinked in an effort to assure himself she was real. Even at this distance, he could tell she was a pretty little thing. She couldn't have been much over five feet, her hair was the color of deep mahogany and he could see the perfect hourglass shape of her well proportioned figure. She was watching the scene with a sweet smile. When their eyes met, his heart took a rapid thumping beat and his knees turned to mush. In that moment, his problems vanished and he sensed his world was about to change...again. He was oddly at ease with it this time.

Having been noticed, she lowered her chin bashfully. With a gracefully swirl, she retreated through the cabin door as if she floated on air. A sense of disappointment shook him at her departure and he watched the door carefully for any sign of her return. It wasn't until Emily raised her voice that he snapped out of his enchanted state.

"Augustus! Now we got folks in the house waiting, so ya' just hold your horses. You can drag Enos off after he's come inside to meet Leanne."

"Ya' just stop fussin' now, darlin'. I'll do it your way." Gus put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Enos, I reckon we best head to th' cabin. Just leave your things and I'll help ya' with them later."

"Leanne? Who is..." Enos was struggling to focus, distracted by the strange encounter and the odd feelings still swirling inside him. "Emily, I know I just got here, but I really need to talk to y'all in private. I didn't think th' other guests were here yet. Can't we talk first? Please?"

Emily took his arm. "I know your in a hurry, sweetheart, but ya' need to come inside. It's important."

Enos tried not to show how flustered he was. He was really hoping to sit down and talk about his discovery in the first diary, but was suddenly pre-occupied with finding the woman on the porch. He put on his best smile and walked arm in arm with Emily to the cabin. Once inside, he took a quick look around, but much to his disappointment, the woman was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Jenny had given Leanne and Nelson a reassuring smile before retreating into the kitchen to catch her breath. Gus and Emily had raved over Enos off and on all day and while she was told that he was handsome, she hadn't really expected, well -  _handsome_.

Those eyes had a kindness in them, a sweet sincerity that she hadn't seen in a man before. When he looked at her, she felt, she felt...

Oh, dear Lord she didn't know  _what_  she felt. It was like a brilliant spring sunrise, awakening parts of her that had long ago been forced into hibernation due to their complexity. She had kept her heart under close lock and key. She didn't need or want a man and romance was a silly thing reserved for movies and fairy tales.

Jenny fixed a cup of tea and moved to the kitchen entry where she could stay out of sight, yet still hear what was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enos was getting his first look at the Rafter G, his search for the woman temporarily sidetracked. Emily had sent him a few photos over the years, but when he stepped through the front door, he was awestruck. He took off his hat and made a full circle as he took in his surroundings.

The main cabin was rustic, with beautiful cedar stairs, rails and exposed rafters. The common living and dining areas were open to the second floor and decorated in southwestern decor and brightly colored indian artwork. He couldn't wait to see the view from the upstairs landing.

Putting an arm around Emily, he gave a bright smile. "This is better than catfish and hushpuppies!"

"Enos," Emily said softly. "We have some special guests. I want you to meet Nelson Brady and his wife, Leanne."

The butterflies in his stomach went wild.

_Nelson? Nelson Brady, the foreman of the Circle M Ranch?_

Shocked, Enos slowly walked up to the man who stood to greet him. He remembered the face and the voice took him back to that day in Swallows Meadow.

Nelson extended his hand. "It's very nice to see you again, sir. This is my wife, Leanne. She's been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

Leanne clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh my! Hello, Enos. I can't tell you how pleased we are to see you."

Enos shook Nelson's hand as he tried to find his voice. "Hey, um, good afternoon. I-I'm... Wow! Nelson Brady? This is a mighty big surprise! It's a real pleasure to see ya' again, Mr. Brady. Mrs. Brady, I'm right pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Please call me, Leanne." Patting the space beside her on the couch, Leanne's smile was radiant. "Enos? Would you please come sit by me?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean, Miss Leanne." Enos tried to swallow the gigantic lump in his throat as he took a seat beside the silver haired woman.

Nelson sat down on the other side of his wife while Emily and Gus made their way to the couch across from them. Jenny moved quietly to the entry between the dining room and the kitchen, but had yet to be noticed.

"Well, here we are." Leanne said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sure you have questions, dear."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Enos was quickly becoming overwhelmed with his emotions. He had so many questions flashing through his mind he didn't know where to begin.

_The diary._

"Miss Leanne, are you th' same woman Beth called Mrs. G in her diary? We're y'all th' same couple that helped her after her parents passed?"

"Yes. My maiden name was Gaffrey. Nelson and I were married shortly after we lost Beth."

_I lost Beth, too. Why didn't anyone tell me?_

"Nelson and I knew Beth her entire life. I helped bring her into the world." Leanne's smile never once faltered. "I can imagine that you are confused by all this."

"Y-yes ma'am. A little bit." Enos's voice was stuck in his throat as he tried to string together a rational thought. He could only gaze back, dumbfounded as Leanne studied every feature of his face with sparkling compassion. She placed her hand gently on his cheek and her face lit up. As awkward as he felt, he couldn't pull away.

"Enos." Leanne lowered her hand and placed it on his forearm. "This day, you coming here, it all means so much to me. I know how close you were to Beth. She loved you very, very much."

"Mrs. Brady, I ain't sure what to say." Enos cleared his throat. "I wasn't expectin' nothin' like this. I'm real glad you're here. I was gonna try t' find ya' when I got back to Hazzard. I got so many questions."

"That's why we're here, to answer your questions. Beth wanted you to have a choice. She never wanted you to carry the secret of your relationship forever and certainly not alone, but it was necessary for a time. You'll understand why soon. We've prayed for you every day, knowing that you miss her as much as we do."

Enos nearly choked. He lowered his gaze and gently took Leanne's hand in both of his. He still didn't know what to say. He grieved in silence all these years and it was like being freed from an invisible prison cell.

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Brady. I'm real grateful."

"Leanne. Please. Call me Leanne." Tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Please don't be angry with my sweet Beth. Her relationship with you meant so much to her. Her last months on earth were some of the happiest in her life because of you. She was hoping to have more time. The night she fell ill, she was mortified. She had second thoughts about doing things this way and was afraid that you would hate her for not telling you these things. She did the best she could. I hope...p-please don't hate her for it. It would break her heart."

This was almost too much for him, he looked at her in disbelief that she would even think that he could hate anyone, especially Beth. Enos put his arm around this sweet, fragile woman and she rested her head on his shoulder. As she cried, he thought of that last evening with Beth. She had been so frail as she rested on the swing. He felt the pain of losing her and realized that after all these years, he held someone in his arms that understood exactly how it felt and what it meant to lose Beth. A deep warmth spread through his chest.

"Aw, Miss Leanne." Enos rocked her gently. "I could never hate Beth. Shoot, I couldn't even be angry with her. She was powerful special to me and I loved her. I miss her every single day."

Leanne began to sob and he held her quietly until she regained her composure. "Are ya' all right?"

Wiping her tears, she sat back and held his hand. "Yes, dear. Forgive me for being so emotional. I was there when she was born and I was there when she died. It devastated her not to say goodbye to you. She just ran out of time."

Enos lowered his head. "I'm real thankful that Beth had you that night." For years, Enos had felt guilty about not being there for her in her last hours. This gave him some small comfort.

"I have some things for you from Beth." Leanne retrieved a box from the coffee table and handed it to him. "These belong to you now."

Enos opened the lid with trembling hands. It contained the missing diaries, the memoirs that held the answers to all of Beth's mysteries.

"As you read these, I'll be here to answer any questions that come up. Beth wanted to tell you so many of these things herself. How far have you gotten in the diaries you have, is there anything you want to ask?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've read through all of 1958, I was supposed to read 1959 last night, but I was just too tired. I read through March 1959 this mornin' and I..." Enos looked to Gus. His godfather nodded his support.

Enos turned sideways to face Leanne.

"There is one question, a big one. It has to do with th' boy Beth was datin' in high school. She wrote about him in both diaries, but I ain't found where she named him. Yesterday, I found a handkerchief between th' pages and it matches th' one my pa gave me. Th' only difference between them are th' initials."

His voice shook, his stomach rolled over, and he took a deep breath.

"I could tell that Beth loved him and he seemed to love her, too. Was that boy...was he my…my pa? His name was Otis Strate." Enos's stomach rolled again and tied in a knot as he searched her eyes for the truth.

Leanne smiled and squeezed his hand. "I've never seen two young people more in love than Beth and Otis."

"Oh." Enos exhaled loudly. He didn't know. Beth and Pa. They loved each other and  _he didn't know._  Overwhelmed, the dam burst and all the other questions came out like rushing floodwaters.

"Why didn't she tell me? Is this why she left me th' ranch? Is this why she came to me in th' first place? If she loved Pa what happened? Who was that girl, the one that was so mean to her in school? I want to know who it was because if she's anywhere near Hazzard County, we're gonna have us a sit down when I get home."

Emily jumped in, "Enos, slow down, sweetheart. Best take it easy."

Enos flushed with embarrassment. The answers would have to come slowly, as he went through the diaries.

"Yes ma'am." Enos flicked a sidelong glance at Leanne. "I'm sorry, Miss Leanne."

He was floored by the confirmation of Beth's relationship with his father. What had happened that would lead Beth to keep that information from him?

"No need to apologize, dear. There's a lot to take in."

Enos rubbed his chin and looked at the box in his lap. "Wh-where do I start Miss Leanne?"

"Well, you just keep reading, but I think we should start by explaining the provisions in the Will, the business, real estate and other assets. Those are easy. It's important that you keep going through the diaries so I can answer your questions as they come up. Beth really needs you to...to understand-"

Leanne closed her eyes a moment and put her hand to her forehead.

"Miss Leanne, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh my. I-I'm just not use to so much excitement." Opening her eyes, she gazed back with tenderness.

Emily quickly moved next to her, "Leanne, perhaps you should go rest with Nelson for a bit. Come with me, I'll help you."

"Oh, no. He just got here! I really want to stay with Enos."

"Miss Leanne, please listen to Emily. I promise I'm not goin' anywhere. I got a lot of questions, but I can wait a little longer. I'll be here after ya' rest," Enos sat the box aside so they could help her up.

"All right then. Thank you for being so sweet. We'll talk again after supper. I'm just a little tired."

Fear shot through Enos as he remembered Beth's words the last time he saw her.  _"I'm just a little tired today."_  He had found his best connection to her and to the answers he needed - and she was ill. He frantically took her hands.

"Miss Leanne? Please tell me if there is anything wrong, are you okay? Are you really okay?"

Leanne understood straight away and looked at him with compassion. "You mean, do I have cancer, or am I dying, don't you."

Her statement affirmed his fear and Enos dropped his eyes to the floor. "Beth, she didn't tell me she was dying."

"I know she didn't, I'm so sorry. I'm just tired, I promise. I don't have cancer, I'm just not as young as I used to be. That's all." Leanne embraced him before retreating to her room with Nelson and Emily.

Enos stood staring through the floor, lost in his thoughts, when Gus approached him.

"Are ya' okay, son?"

"Yeah. I just don't want anything to happen to her. I'm tired of losing people that are important to me, people that I love." He thought of all the people that were gone that meant so much to him, Pa, Beth, Aunt Mary, Lavinia Duke and many others over the years.

He thought of Daisy and his heart ached over the loss of his dreams. He felt utterly broken.

"Gus, why do ya' think Beth waited six years?"

"I ain't gotta clue, but it is sounds like you're fixin' to find out."

"Maybe this is why Beth wanted me to leave Hazzard. Ya' think? So I would be here at th' Ranch with th' Bradys."

"Of course it was! Now would ya' stop frettin' over everything for a bit? Ya' need a break. All this stress ain't good for ya'. Come out to th' barn. I got somethin' to show ya'."

"Well, I really should call th' Duke Farm so Uncle Jesse ain't worried."

"Jesse knows I'd call if there's a problem. Now ya' need to slow down or else you're gonna crack like an egg. Emily done told ya' and now I'm tellin' ya'." Gus poked Enos in the chest with his index finger to break though his stubbornness. "Take it _slow_. You're gonna blow a fuse in what's left of that brain of yours and then I'll catch hell from Emily. Now, can it and walk with me."

"Geez, Gus. Why's everybody so ding dang worried about me?"

Gus turned on his heel and shot an irate glare. "Because you're under a ton of stress and ya' ain't slept!"

"I slept near thirteen hours last night!"

Gus folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Ya' come to th' barn, or I'll call Emily back in here. Ya' know how she gets."

"I'll get my hat."

"Dang right."

Enos closed the box of diaries and retrieved his hat from the coffee table. When he turned, he saw the girl from the porch standing across the room. He was thunderstruck at the sight. She was even prettier now that he could see her a little better. Her tiny stature took nothing away from the generous womanly curves. She casually leaned against the framed entryway near the kitchen with a shy smile and pretty pink lips.

Enos found himself wanting to get closer, but he restrained himself by slowing his movement to allow time for a visual inspection. Her skin was flawless and he could tell those green eyes would be something special, filled with rich detail and color and life. Instantly enamored, he smiled. Those delicate features brightened and plump lips curved upward in the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

His heart did a wild back flip and the air between them hummed with energy. Then she blinked, every so slowly, like a panther at rest. Slowly, demurely, she averted her eyes to the floor. For Enos, the moment stretched out in time and he held his breath, nearly desperate to see what would happen next. Would she make another hasty exited? He certainly hoped not.

He was in silent prayer when her long, dark lashes lifted. Like a skilled huntress, she slowly aimed gem-green eyes his way. They hit their mark, setting him ablaze with excitement. Such a simple movement and yet it contained the most amazing power. His heart began drumming a quick beat. Was she blushing? Over him? No way. He had to be imagining that.

The soft pink hue slowly coloring her cheeks proved him wrong. Enos felt like the only man in the world. He had to get to know this woman. He didn't hear her breath catch, but he saw her lips part ever so slightly. What was she seeing? Then he realized his face felt like it was on fire. Good Lord he hoped he wasn't the color of tomato sauce, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

With his gaze firmly locked, he broadened his smile. Never had a woman evoked such feeling simply by looking at him. It was seductive yet innocent, dangerous yet warmly inviting. Maybe she would introduce herself. Maybe she would offer to shake his hand. He began to wonder how her skin might feel. She probably smelled like apple blossoms, or honeysuckles. Enos suddenly felt dizzy as all the blood rushed out of his brain in a southerly direction.

She didn't move. _Ding dang it._

Enos managed to keep his wits about him enough to put on his hat, backwards. The mysterious way she kept her distance had the opposite effect, like threads of steel, he felt tethered to her, pulled closer. He didn't just want to get to know her, he wanted _her_...in every possible way.

Gus called from the door. "Enos?"

"Comin'."

He tipped his 'backwards' hat with a grin and reluctantly pulled his eyes away. Another rush of disappointment at the separation ran through him as he walked to the door. He stared straight ahead to keep from turning around and diving back in to the heat of the moment.

Gus definitely caught the exchange. Chuckling quietly, he tossed Jenny a smug grin and a wink as he walked out behind Enos. It was all perfectly innocent. Jenny needed a friend in the worst way and Enos could use one as well. He wasn't worried about a blossoming romance as neither one were in a position, Enos loved Daisy and Jenny was... _unavailable_.

Now on the porch, the men took the steps and strolled towards the barn. Enos opened his mouth to ask Gus about the woman, but he was already on a different subject.

"Hey did ya' bring your guns with ya'? I got a shootin' range set up and we need to have us a contest. There's a real sharpshooter here this weekend and I'm just curious if you're a better shot."

"I sure did. Brought all my fishin' gear, too. So how good is this guy?"

Gus chuckled, "I bet ya' dishes tomorrow you can beat he-him. You'll beat him."

Back inside the cabin, Emily left the Bradys and found Jenny standing near the window. She was sipping on tea and gazing in the direction of the men. Emily had seen that look before, on many young women, but never, not once, had she seen it in Jenny.

The young woman had become special to the Raffertys and her past was heartbreaking. They knew her very, very well and this, was a milestone.

There was no shortage of suitors for Jenny Young, but she had shoved them all away, doubting their sincerity. One man in-particular had spent the last four years trying to gain her affection, but to this day she hadn't picked up on his cues and thought of him as a rare friend. Jenny held trust above everything else and was very selective of those she allowed in her life.

Emily doubted the girl had ever been kissed, but she did know one absolute fact. This was a first for Jenny.

"Uh-huh." Emily snickered and folded her arms.

"What?" Jenny glanced over her shoulder, the picture of innocence.

"I'll be in th' kitchen. When you're done takin' in th' view, and I don't mean th' landscape, feel free to keep me company."

Jenny choked on her tea and by the time she had a witty comeback Emily was already in the kitchen preparing for supper _._

With a huff, she moved to her favorite chair on the porch and smiled at what she saw. Gus and Enos goofed off and teased each other as they walked across the yard to the barn. It was...endearing. She again wondered what these new sensations were all about and her curiosity was growing. This man was different. He was something very special.

* * *

As the men strolled inside the big barn, Gus stopped for a moment.

"Okay, here we go," he clapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement. "I've been waitin' for this all week! It's just what ya' need. Somethin' positive! Here, take a look at this and come with me." Gus pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it over.

They continued through the main barn, out the other side and up a short grassy hill to the stud barn where a horse was kept in a pen.

Enos was too busy opening the envelope to notice the horse. It was pacing side to side, calling over and over again. Gus just stood and smiled, waiting for him to figure it out.

Without looking up Enos said, "Ding dang, Gus. What the heck ya' done to that horse. Ain't ya' given him any attention lately?"

He unfolded the paper. It was a registration certificate, with his name listed as the owner for a horse - named Strate Taggin' Man.

"Oh I been given him plenty of attention. You ain't seen him in awhile, six years or so."

_No, it can't be._

Enos was afraid to look and closed his eyes to listen to the sound of the whinny. It was the same horse, more powerful now, louder, but the same nevertheless.

"Open yer' fool eyes and go relieve that horse a'his stress! He's missed ya'!"

Enos stomped down the nervous energy forcing its way to the surface and looked at the horse. Everything moved in slow motion, as if he were in a dream.

The horse moved back and forth along the fence, gracefully prancing across the ground, his head held high, his ears forward, watching, waiting for Enos to come to him. He was gorgeous, muscular and tall. His coat was the color of rich carmel and it glistened in the late afternoon sun.

Enos was drawn back into that magical world, just as he had been all those years ago.

"Tag."

He handed the papers to Gus and resisted the urge to charge to the fence, walking to the horse instead. As he approached, Tag calmed and nickered gently.

"Tag, ya' grew up on me."

Tag stretched his neck over the fence, trying to reach Enos. A wave of emotion swept through him, he was looking for answers, but he  _never_  expected this. The last time he saw Tag, he was in his patrol car after Beth's funeral. He had been forced to ignore him and drive away, certain that he was lost forever.

"Ya' remember me, don't ya boy."

He rubbed Tag behind the ears and in turn the horse buried his head in his chest, nickering softly. It was Enos's undoing. He couldn't hold back and put his arms around Tag's massive neck.

Enos buried his face in Tag's ebony mane, letting all the pain and sadness free.

Up on the porch, Jenny wiped a tear of her own. Emily told her about the horse, but she couldn't believe her eyes. It had been over fifteen years since she had seen such tenderness. Jenny was more curious than ever about Deputy Enos Strate.


	20. Why and What If?

* * *

_"I like her because she smiles at me and means it."_

~ Anonymous

* * *

**Friday, May 15, 1987**

After being reunited with Tag, Enos walked with Gus back to the main cabin where Emily had prepared his room. She gave him one of the corner suites, which was a little larger with a desk and a rocking chair. There was also a shared balcony that appeared to be empty at the moment, so he picked up the diary from 1959 and his notebook and walked outside to read.

Enos took a moment to review his notes, crossing off finding Mr. B. and Mrs. G. He now had confirmation that the boy Beth loved was his Pa. The couple began dating in the spring of 1958, the same year Pa graduated. Beth would graduate next year, in the spring of 1959.

He opened the diary where he had left off and began to read. Each time he came across something about his Pa it caused him to smile. The couple had been together over a year now and were very much in love, just like Mrs. Brady said. Beth wrote of long walks in Swallows Meadow, playful teasing and talks in the shade of the trees. Pa had carved a heart for her on a tree where they spent many hours together.

Enos recalled the day of the funeral when he had found that heart. The O circling the B now held a different meaning.

Pa would always bring wildflowers, or some other token of affection to her and there was often talk of marriage. Beth wrote about how he would sneak through the woods and come to the house at different times of the day - and night. He blushed almost purple when he read one of her more… _intimate_ …entries.

_Pa! Ya' would've tanned my backside!_

Enos discovered that the bully graduated the same year as his father, not the same year as Beth like he originally thought. He was determined to find her if she was still anywhere close to Hazzard. Although, he wasn't sure just yet what he would do other than give her a piece of his mind.

Things should have gotten easier for Beth after high school, but they didn't. The mean girl had increased her hateful activity, even to the point of flirting openly in front of Beth with Otis. Even though he was polite and dismissed her advances, Otis had no idea that this same person was hurting the girl he loved, damaging her in a way that would stay with her the rest of her life. Enos knew if she had just told Pa, he would have helped her and protected her, but she was too afraid.

It was hard for him to read the vicious names she had been called. Some were just petty and childish, but others were downright malicious and cruel. He felt great empathy, and outrage, when he read that she was repeatedly called an orphaned whore. Eventually, to avoid being cornered in town, she stayed on the ranch for long periods of time. Eventually, she stopped going to town altogether.

As the summer progressed Beth and Otis started to have difficulties. He wanted to marry Beth, but she thought that he would be miserable living on the ranch, that it would hurt his pride. Their worlds were polar opposites and she was terrified of living in the hills. She could never leave her father's legacy. It was all she had left of her family.

Otis's friends and only living uncle was sympathetic to his situation. However it was made clear that if he married Beth, some of the other families wouldn't accept Beth. The two would face tremendous challenges. Too proud to take Beth's money as charity, they thought it would be better for Otis to marry a suitable, hardworking girl from the hills and continue running shine, like the generations before him. It put a horrible strain on their relationship.

Then suddenly in late August of 1959, they had a terrible fight and broke up. Otis began dating someone else, but he told Beth it was because he was lonely. He came to see her a couple more times, even though he was dating another, but it always ended badly. Beth wrote very little about Otis's last visit, writing only:  _"It was the worst fight, I've really upset him. How will I ever survive this?"_

Just weeks after Otis's last visit, he married the girl he had been seeing.

_Ma._

Beth was devastated and fell into a deep depression. The only thing that kept her going was her work at the ranch. She pushed herself for long hours, trying to forget him. While the ranch was thriving, Beth was failing. By early October she was ill. Her entries in the diary were inconsistent and she was clearly heartbroken and hopeless.

Enos closed the book and rubbed his tired eyes. The other woman, his mother, probably sensed that his father was in love with another woman, at least in the beginning. Maybe that's why she was so angry and bitter. Pa had been faithful to his marriage vows and loved Ma in his own way. Enos was sure of that, but he couldn't help but wonder about things. What if Pa had been given a choice to get out of the hills? Would they still be together? What if Pa hadn't died? What if he hadn't been born? It made his head hurt to think of all the possible scenarios and alternative outcomes.

The fight must have been horrible for Pa to never return and marry someone else so soon. It was clear he loved Beth. Maybe Pa gave up hope and went to his mother to try and forget his pain. That would explain why the marriage seemed so unhappy. Pa was good to his mother, but there was little tenderness and very few affectionate moments between them.

Enos thought of Daisy and the words exchanged between them. Did his father feel like he did now? Would he end up like Beth? Alone? Or like his father, in a loveless marriage?

He now had Beth's family legacy to pass down to his own children. Yet he, too, felt that he had lost the only person he had ever truly loved. He promised himself he wouldn't lock himself away like Beth had done, or settle for a loveless marriage to keep from being alone.

Somehow he would fill the Circle M with children, love and laughter. He had no clue how he would do that without Daisy, but he had never considered another. He thought of the girl who smiled at him earlier and wondered what it would be like to open his heart to someone other than Daisy Duke. When the heartache returned, he pushed thoughts of Daisy away and tried to forget the pain.

He needed to talk to Leanne, but it was time for dinner and he couldn't discuss such personal details in front of the other guests. He would find out what the Bradys observed and the circumstances of Beth's breakup with his Pa, it would just have to wait.

He got up, walked back inside and put the diary on the dresser before washing up for dinner.

* * *

Emily had made a wonderful spread. It was the best home cooked meal he had eaten in a long time. The company was as good as the food, with lots of conversation and laughter. There was more talk of the Circle M Ranch and Beth's Will. He learned from the Bradys that there was an unusual perpetual clause in the Will. It was put in place by Beth's grandfather. There was an age requirement for anyone not related by blood to the O'Connells.

Gus introduced him to the mysterious woman who smiled at him earlier in the day. Her name was Jenny. She was polite but distant and ended up sitting as far away from him as possible, much to his dismay. Even though she didn't speak much to him, she seemed very comfortable with Gus and Emily. During the meal, Enos stole glances across the table and each time he looked her way, he caught her gazing back, as if she were trying to figure him out. He  _liked_  it.

Those invisible threads pulled and released each time their eyes met and averted. It was so... _thrilling_.

When supper was over, Nelson took Leanne to rest. It had been a long day for her, given their travels and such an emotional reunion. They promised to sit down and talk more with him as soon as they could.

Enos joined Gus on the porch to enjoy the evening view over a cup of coffee, leaving the women to chat in the kitchen. The view from the porch rivaled that of the view from the Circle M swing. It was incredible. He looked out towards the mountains capped with snow and across the valley, rich green with spring grass. He felt free with all this space around him.

Enos took a deep breath of the clean mountain air and smiled at his godfather. "It sure is pretty country out here, Gus. I must be great to live here."

"Best decision Emily and I ever made! I just wish we could have brought ya' with us after Otis passed. That ma of yours, no disrespect, I don't think she cares for any livin' soul."

"I don't understand her Gus and I stopped tryin' to a long time ago, but maybe I'm learnin' why she is so bitter, which reminds me. I got more reading to do, but before I go upstairs I gotta call th' Dukes. Can I use th' phone?"

"Ya just ain't listenin'! If ya' keep takin' things so fast and tryin' to deal with all these problems at once, you're gonna wake up one mornin' and not know which way is up. Ya' gotta keep your head clear. Relax a bit. Ya' done had a tough week. Now just sit a spell and let yourself recharge."

"Well I'm sorry, Gus, but I got a lot to think about. I never expected Daisy to do what she did and I gotta call her."

"Beth said get married, she didn't say who or when. I ain't sayin' Daisy's not the right woman, that's your choice. But given the circumstances, have ya' ever thought about anyone else?"

"I was thinkin' on that earlier."

"The world is full of gorgeous women. Findin' one with a good heart though, that ain't easy, but somewhere out there is the one that's meant for ya'. Might be Daisy, might not. All I'm sayin' is ya' never gave yourself permission to look. Heck ya got a real rare one standin' right in front of ya'. That girl has a heart far beyond her years. She's a damn good woman. I saw th' two of ya' at dinner. What do ya' think about Jenny anyway?"

"Now Gus..." Enos tried to act offended, but he never could lie, especially to the ones he loved. He smiled and Gus caught it.

He chuckled, "'Nuff said."

"I don't know Gus, she's so distant. I mean, I catch her smiling at me, but she ain't said more than two words to me since I got here. She's got plenty to say to you and Emily though."

"Well she's just guarded is all. She's been through some things. Don't take it personal."

"What kind of things?"

"I can't say, gonna have to find that out on your own, if your interested." Gus cast a curious glance. "You were pretty occupied at dinner talkin' business with the Bradys. I think you should ask her to come on th' ride in th' morning. I'll take both of ya' up to th' shootin' range and out to th' north pasture to see th' horses Beth left to ya'. Besides, we leave for two weeks Sunday night on th' cattle drive and she's one of my best hands on th' trail. You should get to know her. I think y'all have a lot in common."

"Gus-"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'! Y'all might have some fun. Forget your problems. Let go a little. You should be through th' diaries by then, so it will be good for ya' to get out on the trail and just let things settle in your mind a bit. Besides, if Daisy loves ya', she'll wait til ya' get home."

"I don't know, Emily said I should call and hear her out."

"Are ya' ready to talk to Daisy?"

"It's not that I ain't ready, it's that I don't know what to do. I had myself convinced it was over. Now I'm pulled back in and I don't know if I can take being pushed out like that again."

"Son, it sounds like ya' don't trust her. Is that what you're tryin' to say? Can't have a marriage without trust. Do ya' trust her?"

Enos sat back in his chair and thought long and hard about the words that were said, the things that happened between them over the past few years. He felt what he felt and hung his head in disappointment.

"No. Not with my heart, not right now."

"No? Emily said ya had a fight and I know about your eye, which ain't so bad by th' way, but do you think it can be saved? Or is it really that bad?"

"I don't know, Gus. It's bad. She told me not to ever touch her or go near her again. She gave me back my ring, told me she didn't think of us that way, she even called me a…never mind. Besides, it don't matter if I trust her right now, I still gotta call her before we leave or else Tom will file those papers."

"Uh…about those papers. Did Emily tell ya' what happened?"

"No, what?"

"You know that dingbat secretary of Tom's? Th' one that named her puppy after ya'?"

Enos snapped. "She didn't name it after me, it's just a ding dang coincidence…and her name is Cheryl!"

"Daggum you're sensitive lately. That's what I mean, ya' gotta lighten up!"

"Sorry. It's just… _weird_. What about Cheryl?"

"Well, she screwed up and sent th' papers in early. They arrived in Hazzard th' day after ya' left."

"She did  _what!?"_  Enos jumped to his feet and began to pace. "B-but Tom promised me th' week! So that's how th' Dukes found me! Y'all are on th' paperwork right?"

"Well, maybe, but Enos it ain't that big of a deal. You knew that was gonna happen. Did you think you could hide all th' wealth and a new address from that tongue waggin' community?"

"No! But that ain't th' point! I wanted Daisy to love me for me! Without all th' money!"

"What are ya' tryin' to say? That th' girl is only sorry because she found out about th' money th' day after she sent ya' packin' with your engagement ring?"

Enos stopped pacing and shot Gus dirty look.

"No sir!" Gus pointed a chastising finger. "Nu-uh! Jesse Duke did not raise his kids thataway and you should be ashamed for thinkin' so."

Enos sat back down and let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to think thataway, but why would she say all those things if she didn't mean them?"

"Because women don't make no sense, that's why."

"That's mighty helpful, Gus. Thanks."

"Hey!" Gus sat forward on his elbow and leaned towards his young godson. "Lookie here! I'll have ya' know I'm an  _expert_  when it comes to this sorta thing! I've been married to th' same woman for thirty-five years. Sometimes, my wife don't make a lick a sense neither! Trust me! I  _know_  women!"

"Augustus Rafferty!"

Both men jumped and whipped around to see Emily. She had overheard Gus's declaration of so-called wisdom.

Gus grinned ear to ear. "Oh! Hey there, darlin'! I thought…weren't you… I thought you were with Jenny. You know, enjoyin' your coffee? In th'  _kitchen?_ "

"Uh-huh."

Enos rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and hid the smirk on his face with his hand to keep from giggling.

"I was just tellin' our godson here that he needed to...um…that he should-"

"Call and talk to Daisy?"

"Yeah, that and-"

"That he should let her speak her mind and accept her apology, then not make any decisions until he's back home?"

"Exactly! See why I love ya' so much, sweetheart? You know what's on my mind before I say it and ya' got all this stuff figured out. You're just so good at it!"

Gus grabbed Emily and pulled her into his lap, giving her a big kiss. She squealed like a young girl.

"Now stop it, Gus, your gonna embarrass Enos!"

"He ain't embarrassed, are ya' Enos?" Gus kissed her again.

"I got a phone call to make, I'll give you two some privacy. Miss Emily, let me know if I need to find a shovel and help dig Gus outta his hole later."

Emily didn't seem to pay him much mind. The couple giggled and teased at each other until Emily noticed him waiting. She paused long enough to answer him.

"Okay, sweetheart. Why don't ya' use th' office phone so ya' have plenty of privacy. There's some fresh coffee and pie in th' kitchen, too. Grab a piece to take with ya'."

"Thanks, Miss Emily."

Enos smiled and walked inside. He turned around for a moment and watched them through the window as they snuggled together. Emily put her arms around Gus and rested her head on his shoulder as he rocked the chair back and forth.

_Why can't I have that? Why doesn't Daisy love me that way?_

A wave of sadness fell over him and he turned away, walking to the kitchen before making his call. As he turned the corner he stopped short. Jenny was seated at the table reading the paper.

The two had never been in the same room alone and she hadn't heard him come in. He stood quietly and watched her a moment. He still couldn't quite figure out what that feeling was that stirred inside him every time he set eyes on her. Granted, part of it was plain sinful, but another emotion wasn't as easily identified. It was warm and exhilarating, like his soul was crying out to this magical creature. He kept watching her. Stray ringlets framed her face as she read the paper. The financial section. Odd he thought for a cattle wrangler. When he felt he was bordering on creepy he decided to get his coffee and see if she darted out of the room.

He casually moved to the sideboard and kept his back to her, expecting to hear her bolt out of the kitchen. Enos purposely made noise retrieving the coffee pot. When she didn't flee his company, the excitement gave his courage a colossal boost.

"Hey, Miss Jenny. Anything good in th' paper?"

He carried the coffee pot along with his mug when he turned to face her. This was the closest he'd been yet and Enos found himself gazing into the most gorgeous emerald eyes he had ever seen. Beautiful. Wise. Welcoming. He was exploring the violet flecks near her pupils when seductive ribbons began to weave through the air with her voice.

"Hi Enos. Just checking up on the latest stock reports. This recession...it's been dicey. I thought you were out front with Gus?"

Stock reports? Definitely smart. They just looked like numbers and letters all squished together to him. Oh, yeah. She asked about Gus.

"Yes ma'am. I was, but Emily and Gus are having a moment." Enos inwardly cringed. Did he really just say that?

"Those two are always having a moment. I wish everybody was as fortunate in matters of love as those two." 

She must've realized her words because she blushed. Deliciously so. Enos's lips turned up in a smile and he lifted the coffee pot. "Would ya' like some more coffee?"

"I'd love some. Do you have time to join me?"

One of those ribbons wrapped around him, tugging gently. He had so much to do. Call Hazzard, read the diaries so he'd be ready to meet with Leanne. He sighed sadly and said, "I'd like to. I'd _really_ like to, but I can't stay." Enos couldn't have held back the disappointment in his voice if he tried. "I have a lot of work I need to do, startin' with a phone call."

"You've had a big day already. Maybe another time then." Jenny held out her cup as he poured. Her gaze turned curious. "This must be an important call."

"Yes ma'am. It could be unpleasant, too." What was wrong with him? He wasn't one to unload his problems on others, but doggone it if she didn't make it easy as pie to talk about things.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hate unpleasant calls. I've found it's a little easier to deliver the unpleasantness than it is to be the recipient of it, depending on the other party."

Enos thought about that. He scratched his cheek and said, "I reckon I'm in more trouble than a fat turkey on Thanksgiving."

"I've been on the wrong side of the buckshot myself a time or two." Jenny laughed and the melodic sound eased his tension. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

She stole his breath when she smiled and tilted her head to the side. Perfect. Her smile, everything about her, was utter perfection. He began questioning his logic when it came to that call. Those sensual ribbons pulled tighter. Why was he calling Daisy when he could spend the evening getting to know this lovely woman?

Daisy's words burned through his mind  _"…never touch me or come near me again! Not ever!"_

He placed the coffee pot back on the burner and turned back to Jenny. Pulling out the chair in front of her, he sat down.

Jenny sat her cup down and asked, "Does this mean you changed your mind?"

He gazed across the table, looking deeper this time. He wanted to understand what Gus meant about  _guarded_. What were the secrets behind those gorgeous eyes? Something he saw stirred and moved him. There was mystery mixed in with the wisdom, but something else.

"Enos? Is something wrong?"

Aha! Of course! It was  _empathy_. Her pain mirrored his own, as did her loneliness.

"No ma'am," he said, softly. "I can't see a single thing that's wrong."

Jenny took a hitched breath and gazed back with equally inquiry. "I can tell you're a true southern gentlemen, Deputy Strate. There's a nobility in your eyes. Beth chose well. My family bought several horses over the years from the Circle M. Nelson spoke very highly of her. I was sorry to hear of her passing."

Enos's eyes widened. "You knew Beth?"

"No, I'm sorry to say. I was out of the country when she passed and never had the opportunity to meet her. Beth's reputation was well known in the equestrian community. She was very highly respected."

"She was a special lady." Enos's throat closed and it took a minute to regain his voice. When he finally spoke again, it flowed so easily that he surprised himself. "Miss Jenny, I'd sure love to sit and visit with ya' longer, but I got stuff I need to do tonight. I'm ridin' up to th' shootin' range with Gus in th' mornin'. Would ya' like to ride with us? I'd be plum tickled to visit with ya' on th' trail."

"Sounds like fun. I want to get back out on Bella before the guests arrive. Gus tells me you're a good shot. Maybe we can give him a lesson or two. He can sure be a bit proud of his um…abilities." Jenny crinkled that cute little nose and laughed.

Enos couldn't bring himself to leave her company. The two exchange thoughtful glances as they continued their talk. She told him about the different firearms and types of scopes she owned. Then they discussed their favorites and why. A woman who knew her guns inside and out. That was downright irresistible. He enjoyed every minute of their time and savored the respite from serious topics. He didn't have to hurt over Daisy. Maybe Gus had a point about opening up to new possibilities. All he had to do was look across the table and his world became sunshine and rainbows.

Jenny lowered her eyes and said, "I should allow you to take care of business. I do hope your phone call goes well."

"Thank you, Jenny." Enos's voice sounded husky even to himself when he said, "I sure enjoyed our time together."

"Yes. I enjoyed it, too." Jenny's voice was a whisper, softer than a gentle rain. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes ma'am."Enos stood and refilled his coffee before walking out of the kitchen. As he left, he could feel her eyes on him, watching him. It warmed him through and through.

He strolled into the living room and around the far corner to the office, praying that this would go well, or at least not cause more pain. Just as he was about to shut the door, the phone rang. He heard Jenny pick up the line in the living room and call for Emily. There was obvious distress in her voice.

Concerned, he walked back to the living room and saw Jenny hand the phone to Emily. When Jenny noticed him, she looked back with trepidation.

"Rafter G Ranch, Emily speakin'."

Now both women were looking at him, with the same anxious expression. Something was wrong.

Enos hurried to his godmother. "What's happened?"

Emily clasped her hand over the mouthpiece. "Hush now! Ya' let me handle this and keep quiet."

"Who is it and why are ya' upset?"

"I told ya' to hush!"

An angry woman's voice could be heard through the phone, clear as a bell.

"I hear ya' Emily Rafferty and I can hear him, too. Ya' put him on th' phone. Right now! I know he's there, I already been told he's there! Ya' been tryin' to steal him from me for years! I know th' Dukes talked to ya' last night so ain't no sense in tryin' to tell me no lies!"

Enos ripped the phone away from Emily. "Ma, please don't speak to Emily that way! I made sure th' bills were paid up until I get back. What's th' matter?"

The two women listened to both sides of the conversation as Agnes screamed at her son through the phone, neither could leave his side.

"What's th' matter?! Ya' moved out of th' Boardin' House and left town without a word! That's what's th' matter! I been worried sick!"

_What?_ Ma never worried about him. She abandoned him! She didn't care and usually let him be, with the exception of Elizabeth O'Connell.

_Oh, that's it. She found out about th' money._

"Ma? Just, what do ya' need?"

"Boy ya' best remember who yer talkin' to! I asked ya' if ya' knew that snobby little orphan and you said you was just doin' your duty. Ya' lied to me! Beth O'Connell was a liar and a low down dirty sneak and now she's a changin' ya' into th' same! She weren't nothin' like th' rest of us and I told ya' to keep yer distance! I don't know what's goin' on out there, but anythin' that vile woman said or did was for her own selfish reasons! You should just come on home now."

"Ma, I ain't comin' home yet. Please, don't talk about Beth that way. She was a good person and-"

"A good person? She was a spoiled snobby little princess, and nothin' but a filthy orphaned whore! She bought your so called friendship with her fancy horses and that money of hers. Now what does that make you? She couldn't make no friends so she bought and paid for ya like a child's toy! Shame on you!"

Enos's anger ignited like a flash fire. The words, the same insults Beth had written in her diary. He trembled as he tried to control his rage."

"You knew her in high school didn't you Ma? It was  _you!"_

"We went to th' same school, so what? You're a fool if ya' think she was a nice person. If she was, she'd had her own friends! She played games and even tried t' steal you pa away from me, did ya' know that? She was just a whore!"

"Stop it! Don't call her that!"

Enos grew nauseous. All the anger was making his heart race and he was breathless with fury. His own flesh and blood was responsible for Beth's pain. He would deal with her when he got back to Hazzard.

Agnes spewed on. "She's a liar! When she makes a fool of-"

Emily grabbed the phone. "Ya' connivin' dried-up hag! Count yourself lucky you're on th' other side of th' country or I'd take that broom ya' ride around on and bust it off in your backside! Don't ya' call here again!"

Emily slammed the phone down on the receiver so hard that Enos and Jenny both stepped back. Enos had never seen Emily so angry.

She then turned to Jenny. "If that foul woman calls here again, just hang up on her! She can't act with respect so she won't find none for her here! Don't even give her the time of day and be sure to tell Gus when he gets back in from tendin' th' animals."

"Yes, ma'am."

She then turned to Enos. He was expecting her to jump him over taking the phone from her in the first place, but to the contrary, she gently cupped his face and spoke with a tender voice.

"I'm so sorry, child. I'll make sure she don't bother ya' again. You just let one of us handle th' phone from now on. Go on in th' office and do what needs to be done. We won't bother ya'."

Emily stood on her toes and pulled his head down to kiss his forehead. She then retreated to the kitchen, where she could be heard slamming cupboard doors, pots and pans.

Enos grit his teeth. He was embarrassed. As if somehow he himself was responsible for Beth's pain. He turned back to the office, his boots pounding against the wooden floor. Learning that his own mother was one of Beth's tormenters filled him with rage. The fact that Jenny and Emily had heard her ugly words was beyond humiliating.

Outside the office door, he stopped and leaned against the wall. Why now? In front of Jenny? Things had been going so well between them. Discouraged, Enos took a deep breath and stared at the floor. His chest felt heavy as the anger and shame squeezed his heart. Then he sensed Jenny's presence, felt it like a force of light and warmth.

Then she was beside him. Her perfume filled the air like a field of fragrant lavender. Not knowing what to do, she carefully moved closer and whispered, "I'm sorry, Enos. Is there anything I can do to help?"

He closed his eyes. Her voice, her words, they were like a gently flowing stream, dousing the raging fire inside him. He wanted to speak, to thank and reassure her, but couldn't form the words.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm here anytime you need a friend."

There it was again. That sweet, soothing voice.

Jenny touched his shoulder and he felt every fingertip as she slowly moved her hand down the length of his arm. It was the softest touch, but it shot a burst of heat through his body and his eyes flew open. He again wondered what her skin felt like, but before he could find out, she moved her hand and turned away. That unexplainable emotion surged, swirling in the air around them like ribbons in the wind. He couldn't let her walk away.

He reacted swiftly, reaching out to stop her by taking her hand in his. It was incredibly soft, like the petal of a rose. Enos pulled her back into the doorway and she turned to look up at him, those beautiful emerald eyes now moist with tears. Before he could stop himself he gently reached out and wiped her tears away with the back of his fingers. He completely forgot his anger. She had extinguished the flames with a few simple words.

"I didn't mean to upset ya' or make ya' cry, Jenny."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, are you all right?" 

Jenny's gaze was questioning and he felt a powerful need to reassure her. "I've dealt with worse from my ma, but thank you, for carin'. It means a lot to me. I'm sorry ya' had to hear that." Enos gulped. He was slowly losing himself in her eyes. He fought his way back to logic and said, "I really should get busy, but...I..."

Jenny stepped closer and the difference in their height stirred his protective instincts. He towered over her. She was so tiny. It was necessary for her to tip her head back to see his face. The gesture made her appear so vulnerable and innocent. He lowered his gaze to hers and his hands took her waist. It took all of his self-control to keep from crushing her against his body. Maybe he should stop this. He had enough complications, didn't he?

He shoved the thoughts aside. This was a complication he would gladly carry. Never before had he felt such need. Need for her presence, her voice, her touch. He was completely wrapped in those ribbons of emotion. So this wasn't like him. He didn't act this way with women, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Enos felt alive for the first time in years. It was new and exciting and spontaneous and felt so incredibly good. There wasn't anything wrong with that.

Enos slid his hands to the small of her back and pulled her against him. His senses exploded, taking in every womanly part of her. Jenny's unique scent. Her beautiful eyes. Her melodic voice. Her soft curves. There was only one sense he hadn't yet explored and his eyes settled on her lips. Were they as sweet as the rest of her?

He murmured, "Tell me you're still comin' to ride with me in th' morning?"

She slowly slid her hands up his chest, caressing his muscles on the way. Those ribbons wove deeper, taking hold and stitching two lonely hearts together.

Jenny whispered, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Almost perfect strangers, drawn together by some force neither understood. Enos tilted his head to the side and heard a tiny gasp of anticipation. He thought his knees might give way.  She was so beautiful. She lowered her lashes slightly and he moved towards her lips. They looked so soft, so inviting, so...kissable. He was almost there when the knob rattled on the front door.

Like teenagers caught by surprise, they quickly separated. As she hurried away, Enos thought he might choke.

* * *

Gus walked into the room to see Enos fidgeting by the office and Jenny biting her nails as she hurried for the couch. He obviously interrupted something.

Enos waggled his fingers and said, "Hey Gus, I'm gonna make that call in...in th' office then I'm gonna try and get some readin' done and…um...I'll see ya' later." He turned around, running straight into the doorframe with a resounding smack. Once he regained his balance, he clumsily went in the office and shut the door behind him.

Gus shook his head and smiled. A little innocent flirting wasn't going to hurt a thing. He headed for the kitchen to find Emily, but stopped when Jenny's voice, filled with anxiety, quashed the silence of the room.

"Gus? Can I talk to you a minute?"

* * *

Back in the office Enos was sitting at the desk and staring at the phone while trying to process what had just happened. Jenny was a breath of fresh air. The sooner he took care of business, the more free time he'd have for Jenny. He couldn't put it off any longer. He had to call Daisy. Best to get it over with.

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.


	21. Dangerous Territory - Part 1

* * *

"Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit, but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together."

~ Author Unknown

* * *

In the last hour, Enos had dialed the number to the Duke Farm at least a dozen times. Each time he had dropped the receiver back on the cradle before it rang. He was distracted. He brought his hands to his face and the unique scent of Jenny's perfume wafted from his sleeve. It went straight to his heart, causing it to warm and beat a little faster. He was still a bit shocked with himself. She had been in his arms.

Jenny was the kind of woman that could have any man she wanted, but there was an endearing humility about her. Classy, but not snobby. She was a beautiful woman, but she didn't use that quality like a weapon. Enos thought her dainty stature only made her more endearing and the way she had looked up with those amazing eyes made him feel bold, confident, masculine, like her protector.

When he felt those soft curves brush against him and nearly kissed those enticing lips, he had entered dangerous territory – cold shower territory. They knew very little about each other, yet invisible threads had wrapped around them like ribbons of desire, drawing him closer to her. He was perplexed, even fascinated, by the connection and found he had no desire to fight it.

He lowered his hands to the desk and stared at the phone. Daisy. He was in here to call Daisy. Not daydream about his unexpected tryst.

Good grief he didn't  _have_  trysts! Ever!

His godparents had given him valuable advice. Enos loved Daisy. He always had. Unfortunately, this last fight had broken something deep within him. She had broken his heart before, but he always got over it. Perhaps it was his spirit.  He was tired of  _hoping_  only to be disappointed. After what she had said and done this week, he didn't know how they could move forward.

Maybe Gus was right. Enos had never given himself a chance to date other women. Jenny wasn't asking anything of him. They were just going for an innocent ride and Gus would be there. It wasn't as if he would lose control of his senses, but a part of him really, really  _wanted_  to.

Back to business. It was time to make his call. All he had to do was hear Daisy out, accept her apology, and make no commitments.

Three. Simple. Things _._

* * *

The Duke kitchen was unusually quiet as the family cleaned up after supper. While Uncle Jesse and the boys did their respective chores, Daisy dried the dinner dishes by rote as she waited for her call. After listening to the phone ring all afternoon, it was now aggravatingly quiet.

Daisy had spoken with every friend, neighbor and local busybody today. All of them wanted to know if she had heard about Enos becoming a wealthy man. If Daisy failed to resolve the problems in their relationship, she would lose the love of her life and become the town joke. The money didn't mean anything to her, but Enos's wealth was hot news in Hazzard and her private life had just become not so private.

Emily helped her to understand how hurt Enos was, but Daisy was having difficulty sitting back and waiting for something to happen. It wasn't like a Duke to do nothing. She wanted to fix the problem.

Daisy again thought about her promise to Emily. She wouldn't call. She would give Enos the time he needed and in return, Emily promised she wouldn't let Enos drag it out. With a weary sigh, Daisy put the plates on the cabinet shelf.

That was a promise Daisy's heart might not allow her to keep. After years of shutting her heart out of the decision where Enos was concerned, she was going to satisfy it's needs.

Her mind was set. Daisy was flying to Wyoming and the only thing that would stop her was reconciliation. She felt guilty, but this was Enos. He was the perfect package and she had ripped the bow, torn the paper and smashed the box before leaving it in the corner to collect dust.

She had to make things right. She wasn't losing him.

Luke pushed the chairs under the table and retrieved a beer from the fridge when the phone rang.

He turned to Daisy. "Ya' want me to get it this time,?"

"No, but thanks. I'm getting pretty good at brushing off th' busy bodies."

While Daisy reached for the phone, Luke exchanged uneasy glances with Uncle Jesse and Bo.

"Duke Farm, this is Daisy."

There was no response.

* * *

Eighteen hundred miles away, Enos heard Daisy's voice and a landslide of painful emotions crashed down. His voice left him and the hurt flared to life, burning slowly into the vulnerable places of his soul. He wasn't ready to do this. He would get hurt or hurt her. Time. He needed more time.

Enos lowered the receiver when he heard her voice again.

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" Daisy gasped. "Enos! Oh sugar! I know it's you! Please talk to me!"_

_Ding dang it._  He put the phone to his ear. "H-hey, Dais."

He could hear the relief in her voice.  _"Oh, I'm so glad you called. We need to talk. I-I have some things I just gotta say."_

Enos had scribbled on the notepad in front of him and he looked down to see what he absentmindedly wrote: 'Three simple things.'

He cleared his throat nervously "Um, s-sure Dais."

_"What's wrong, sugar? Are ya' all right? Ya' don't sound like yourself."_

"I'm finer than frog hair." Enos choked on his embellished truth. "Emily said ya' called. What did ya' need to say?"

There was a long sigh on the other end.  _"Sugar. I don't blame ya' for being angry. Did Emily tell ya' about our talk?"_

"Well, yeah. Th-that's why I'm calling."

Enos could see her in his mind. Her finger around the cord, her teeth worrying on her bottom lip - and for some reason it hurt.

_"Oh, Enos. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it and I miss ya' so much. I feel awful about everything. I should've know better than to give ya' back th' ring. I was scared and made a horrible mistake. I wish I could take it all back. Enos, I-I love you. I've always loved you and I should have told you sooner. I want us to be together. I need ya' to come home. Will ya' come home to me?"_

Enos was ripped in half. If she had said this Wednesday morning, he would have been the happiest man on earth with memories of passionate kisses and plans for the future. Instead he was empty and broken. For the first time in their relationship, Daisy's words fell flat. Emily's gentle caution echoed in his mind:  _It takes years to build trust and a fraction of a second to destroy it._

He took his pencil and crossed out the word 'Three' on the notepad.  _Two to go_.

"It's all right, Daisy. I forgive ya', but I can't come home yet. I'll be back to Hazzard in about a month."

There was a long pause.  _"A month. Ya' ain't comin' home for a whole month? After everything that happened? Enos, I love you. Don't ya' think we should be together right now? Especially with all th' changes that are comin, we need to talk about what we're gonna do. Ya' belong at home, with me. I really need ya' here, sugar."_

Enos bristled. "W-wait a minute.  _We_  ain't got no changes to talk about. Daisy, I meant it when I said I forgive ya', but I ain't makin' no plans for th' future. I can't do that right now."

Daisy's voice wavered _. "What do ya' mean?"_

Enos crossed out 'simple' and frowned at the irony. His fingers gripped the pencil tight. "Um, I mean I ain't makin' no plans to get married. I ain't tryin' to hurt ya' and I'm sure sorry, Daisy, but that's th' way it's gotta be. I'll see ya' in a few weeks. I gotta-"

_"Enos Strate! I ain't never known ya' to hold a grudge! Sugar, please slow down and listen to me. I know you're hurt and ya' gotta be real confused with all the money hangin' over ya. If ya' come home, I'll be here to love you and help ya' take care of it so we can be together. Everything that's hurtin' will get better for ya'. We belong together, Enos. Your stayin' gone a month when we got so much to work out, well, it…it ain't fair."_

The tip of Enos's pencil snapped off from the pressure. Was she saying he couldn't handle the money without her!? She might as well have slapped him over the phone.

Enos croaked, "Um, F-fair?"

_"Yes. Fair. Enos, you should've told me all about the inheritance from th' beginning. We ain't supposed to keep secrets from each other. Sugar, none of this would've happened if you had just-"_

"This is  _my_  fault!?"

_"Oh no! No! That ain't-"_

"You're right, Daisy." He should've stopped there, but he blew right past common sense and into another argument. "It ain't fair! I've been waitin' for you for years! Ya' didn't bother to ask me before ya' went out with Darcy, Jamie Lee, Jude Emery, or any other half-way decent lookin' guy that breezed into th' Boar's Nest! Did ya' forget what ya' said to me at th' well? Ya' hit me, Daisy!  _You hit me!"_

Enos shook while he waited for a response.

A humble voice replied,  _"Of everything that happened, I'm the most sorry about what I said and did at th' well. Sugar, I'm so sorry for hurtin' ya' all these years and for slapping you. It was wrong, but I know that now. I need to know we're gonna be together. I love you, Enos."_

"Daisy…" Enos didn't know what to say.

The silence hung heavy between them. They were connected by a thin wire on which hung all the unspoken hurts, the wants, the desires, the hopes and dreams for the future – and it was unraveling faster than either could stop it.

Eventually, Daisy sniffled and said,  _"I reckon w-we don't have t-to set a date right away. You're still in love with me though, right?"_ She gave a nervous chuckle. _"Ya' ain't said it once since ya' called."_

The hurt flared like a wildfire, consuming what hope for their future remained. Enos couldn't answer her question without destroying everything.

_"Enos? Are ya' still there?"_

"Yeah," he said, sadly. "Daisy, I got business to deal with out here and I ain't sure what's gonna happen. I already said I can't make no plans. Can't that be good enough? Can ya' give me a little time? I'll be home before ya' know it."

_"I ain't gonna let ya' push me out of your life, Enos. I won't. It ain't right to leave me behind to wonder what's gonna happen a month from now. Please answer my question. I need to know. Do you still want to be with me?"_

Enos dropped the pencil on the desk and rubbed his forehead. He saw two sides of a coin and on one side was the image of Emily and Gus snuggling on the porch, the heart on the tree in Swallows Meadow, and Daisy in her wedding gown.

The other side of the coin reflected the darker side of love. Beth, living her life without the man she loved. Pa, trapped in a loveless marriage and Daisy's relief when he called off the wedding. Oh, how he had wanted her to talk him out of it. She didn't try hard enough.

Maybe this  _was_  his fault. He was the one who stopped trusting first.

Enos wanted what Emily and Gus shared. He wanted it with Daisy, but he felt so detached from her.

Gus had said,  _"Can't have a marriage without trust."_

A lifetime of precious memories were stained with the disgust in Daisy's voice when she told him never to touch her again and years and years of watching her with every man but him. He was never good enough. What had changed other than his financial status?

Daisy was trying to hide it, but he could tell she was crying.  _"Enos? Are ya' still there? I love you. Can we still be together? Do you still love me?"_

It was time to end the suffering for both of them. He choked back the pain, crushed at what he was about to do, but without trust, there was nothing to build on.

Enos couldn't lie to her. "I'll always be your friend and I'll always love what we had, Daisy Mae, but I can't trust ya' right now. I'm real sorry, but I can't do this no more. I-I'm gonna hang up now. Bye, Daisy."

_"No! Enos, don't you dare hang-"_

Enos slammed down the phone. It was done. A clean break. She was free to recover.

That didn't mean it was without consequence. Every dream he had of their future flashed before his eyes. They quickly faded away. He dropped his head in his arms as the floodgates opened and washed away the world he once hoped to share with Daisy.

* * *

A little later, in the quiet of her bedroom, Daisy hid her tears in the pillow and wept bitterly. She was going through with her plans.

_Out of sight out of mind._

She would fix that. Daisy would prove that she loved him and bring him home. Back in Hazzard, he would remember who he was and what they had.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Daisy? It's Luke. Are ya' okay?"

"Hang on a sec." Daisy sat up and quickly wiped her tears. "Okay, come on in, Luke."

When Luke walked in, Daisy knew he was angry. He didn't know  _all_  the details of Wednesday's fight, specifically how much fault she carried. It was important that she hide her tears as much as possible. It would only make the situation worse.

The bed dipped as he sat next to her. "Daisy. Tell me what he's done to upset ya' now. This ain't right."

She took his hand. "It ain't his fault, Luke. He's just tryin' to push me away because he's hurtin' so bad. This money has him overwhelmed. He's in a strange place with people he's put on a pedestal and we need to bring him home.  _I_  need to bring him home. Will you help me?"

Luke squeezed her hand. "Of course I'll help ya', Daisy, but I ain't sure what can be done."

"Well, I do." Her mouth turned up in a confident smile. "I'm going to Wyoming to bring him back and I want you to come with me."

Luke balked. "Oh no. Just, slow down and think about this. I ain't going nowhere until I know everything that happened between the two of you Wednesday."

"Okay. You gotta deal."

Daisy gave him the details of their fight. She explained that it was her mistaken assumption and fear of rejection that led to a string of poorly chosen words and actions. She had been horribly wrong. Then she shared her concerns over their time apart and her plan. They had to get to Wyoming before the cattle drive left and convince him to come back to Hazzard so they could face the problems together.

"Well? What do ya' say?"

"I don't know, Daisy." Luke rubbed his palms on his jeans. "Ya' can't force him to do somethin' he don't want to do. Ya' might just push him further away. He needs some time."

"You know how he Enos gets when he hurts. He pushes people away. Right now, he's out there trying to forget me when what he really needs is to see my face. Once we're together, he won't be able to deny his feelings anymore! We can talk about things. How can I regain his trust when he ain't here?"

"By stayin' put. He's comin' back, Daisy. He's got th' ranch to deal with now and all that money. He's actually got a lot more troubles than any of us realize."

"Exactly. He needs to be at home, where we can help him deal with it - and by we I mean  _me_." Daisy flipped her hair over her shoulder and lowered her eyes. "Luke, I love you and I respect your feelings on this, but I can't sit here and do nothin' while he's out there sufferin'. He's vulnerable with all that money. Women are going to throw themselves at him."

Luke laughed. "Right. Daisy. He's th' oldest virgin in Hazzard. Enos would break out in hives if another woman even looked at him that way. He ain't got a clue what to do with that kinda attention. He's way to insecure around women and quite frankly, most women ain't gonna find it attractive."

"Luke Duke! Enos is plenty attractive and they won't care about his inexperience. They'll just be after the money."

"Hey, I'm just sayin' I don't think ya' gotta worry about other women. Emily Rafferty is a different story. What happens if you get out there and she won't let you see him? What if he ain't ready to see you?"

Daisy waved a dismissive hand. "That ain't gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because he's loved me forever and that don't stop overnight. I'm going, Luke. Even if I have to go alone."

"Oh, Daisy." Luke groaned. Her mind was made up and that meant there was no changing it. "How ya' gonna pay for this?"

"I've been savin' my tip money since last Christmas. I already made th' reservations just in case this happened. I don't want to lose the money on th' second ticket, but I guess I'll have to bite th' bullet. The only flight I could get on short notice lands in Jackson Hole late tomorrow night. I'll rent a car and drive to the ranch Sunday morning."

This was the wrong move, but Luke felt responsible for her safety. He ran a flustered hand through his hair. "Okay. On one condition. You get to tell Uncle Jesse. I don't want ya' goin' alone, so you're gonna have to help me convince Boss and Rosco to give me an Interstate Compact Agreement."

"Oh Luke!" Daisy threw her arms around him. "Thank you! I can't tell ya' how much this means to me! I'll convince Boss and Rosco. Don't you worry."

"Don't thank me yet, Uncle Jesse may pull the plug on this whole deal. He ain't gonna approve. Best prepare yourself, because it ain't gonna be pretty."


	22. Dangerous Territory - Part 2

* * *

_"Without passion man is a mere latent force and possibility, like the flint which awaits the shock of the iron before it can give forth its spark._

~ Henri-Frédéric Amiel

* * *

While Daisy made her plans to leave Hazzard, Enos paced the floor in the Rafter G office and tried to come to terms with the end of their romantic relationship. He was almost back to numb. He preferred that to crying like a baby or a hormonal woman every day.

In front of him, the office wall proudly displayed precious photos that Gus and Emily had saved over the years. There were pictures from his childhood, several included his father, but there was an obvious gap after Pa died.

Enos recalled mailing her the pictures from his time at the Academy and of the swearing in ceremony at the Metro Squad. Emily had saved several news clippings, too, but as he looked at the years of memories he saw the omissions. There were no pictures of him with Daisy, or riding horses with Beth. There hadn't been anyone around to take them. The rare photos he had with Daisy, once kept in his dresser, were packed away in a box with everything else he owned from the Boarding House.

His eyes landed on a small photo tucked in the corner, barely noticeable. He bent down to look closer. It was a picture of his parents, his mother's stomach was swollen with pregnancy.

His mother was rarely happy, but in this picture, she smiled like there wasn't a care in the world. It made sense. She always came to life when she was the center of attention. Pa stood behind her with his hands on her belly, but he looked stiff and uncomfortable. Enos wondered if he was thinking of Beth.

Enos had enough dark thoughts and left the office to find Gus and Emily. They were in the living room, snuggled together on the sofa by the fire. The lights were turned low and the fire crackled and popped as it gave off a warm amber glow.

_Great. Another moment._

Emily waved him over. "Hey sweetheart. How did your call go?"

Enos heaved a tired sigh and looked at his shoes. He figured his face told her everything she needed to know.

She pointed to the pillows on the floor. "Ya' just pick that chin up and get over here."

"Yes ma'am."

Enos dragged himself across the room and dropped onto the pillows in front of them. He stared into the flames as they danced and tried to forget.

Gus's hand took his shoulder with a firm squeeze. "Son, if ya' did your best, ain't nothin' else can be done. I'm sorry for ya'. I know ya' had hopes."

Emily added, "She's a naïve girl, sweetheart. Ya' keep moving forward and do what ya' gotta do. The heartache will stop in time. I promise ya' it will."

"Yeah. I reckon."

Gus gave him a thump on the shoulder. "Cheer up. I got something I need ya' to do out in th' barn."

Enos glanced over his shoulder. "Now? It's almost 9:00 and I still gotta visit with th' Bradys. What's up?"

"Oh yeah." Gus snapped his fingers. "Forgot to tell ya'. The Bradys went to bed. Leanne had a big day and is awful tuckered. She promised to visit with ya' first thing tomorrow, before we go riding."

Enos frowned. "Why didn't y'all come get me earlier?" Emily smacked him over the head with her newspaper. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Because. You can only cope with so much stress at once."

Gus backed her up. "We ain't havin' ya' crack up. Now shush and listen!"

"Sorry, Miss Emily. Gus, I didn't mean to upset ya'."

Emily put her hand on his other shoulder. "We love ya'."

"I love y'all, too." Enos smiled and took her hand.

It was good to be loved. It felt like… _home_. If he had come here to live after Pa died, he never would have been lonely. His love for Daisy kept him in Hazzard and now the ranch was going to do the same.

"Gus, what was ya' needin' me to do in th' barn?"

"I thought ya' might want to take a look at your saddle before mornin'. Beth designed it and ask in her will for us to have it made special for ya'. We got it about six months ago. It's in th' tack room. Ya' can't miss it. It's got your initials on it and is th' only with th' Circle M brand tooled in th' skirt."

"All…of my initials?" he ducked expecting another whack, but it didn't come. The couple behind him chuckled instead.

"No…she knew better than to go and do that. It's already broke in and I've been usin' it on Tag. I'm sure ya' need to adjust th' stirrups since you're so dang tall." Gus gave him a slap to the shoulder. "Go on. It'll get your mind off things. Ya' need th' down time, son."

Enos nodded with a grin. "Okay. I'll go do that now."

He stood and kissed Emily on the cheek before walking to the front door. He grabbed his hat and coat and walked out.

When the door clicked shut, Gus looked down at Emily and ran a finger across her chin.

"He's gonna be fine, darlin'." Gus chuckled, "Besides, he's gonna find more than just saddles out there to take his mind off his troubles."

Emily narrowed an eye. "Gus. Just what are ya' up to now?"

"Oh, I didn't tell ya?"

"Augustus!"

"Okay, okay!" he snickered. "You wouldn't believe what I interrupted earlier."

Emily's eyes popped wide as she sat back. "No! Really? Oh my goodness! I thought I sensed it earlier."

"You sensed right, but she's scared. You understand why, she told me she's afraid he's gonna get sucked into th' problem and get hurt. She ain't in no position, we know that."

"It's awful." Emily sighed sadly. "A pretty young girl like that seeing and fighting such things alone. I wish we had some other way to help her."

"I know. I feel th' same way, but right now I want to take care of you. You've been busy takin' care of everybody all day." Gus sat forward and pulled her closer. "Ya' bring yourself back over her. I love ya and need to hold ya' for a spell."

Emily smiled and rested her head on his chest as Gus covered her with the quilt and held her in his arms.

Just as Emily drifted off, she whispered, "I love you, Gus."

"Love you, too, darlin'."

* * *

Out on the porch, Enos hitched his duster over his shoulders and jogged down the stairs. The mountain air was cold and he could see each breath as he walked towards the barn. He meandered, kicking a few small rocks and picking up a stick to whittle on later along the way.

A few lights were on inside the barn and he walked to the tack room as the horses welcomed him with nickers and whinnies. The sounds and smells of the barn took him back to his time at the Circle M, bringing along a sense of peace and belonging. Enos was comfortable here. He was in his element. Although he wasn't born to this life, Beth had taught him well and he loved being around horses. They helped him forget his troubles and listened to all his worries without complaint.

When he swung open the tack room door, there was a noise from the hayloft and he peered up into the darkness.  He listened closely, but nothing followed.  Perhaps it was the barn cat.  Enos pulled his saddle out, threw it over a sturdy stand and stepped back to take a look.

Enos grinned. It was a custom roping saddle of the highest quality. Beth knew exactly what features he preferred and exceeded his expectations. He reached for the blevin buckle and heard another noise from the loft. The horses began to pace nervously.  He ran for the switch and flooded the upper section of the barn with light.  Someone, or something, scampered deep into the hay.

Whatever was up there was too large to be the barn cat. It was highly unlikely that a wild animal had gotten that high up. Especially not with simpler prey just outside in the chicken coop. Since everyone else was back at the cabin, an intruder was a very real possibility.

Enos quickly shut the main lights off to give himself an equal advantage, grabbed the flashlight from the wall, and darted up the ladder. He stopped at the top and peeked over the edge. There was no one there, just bales and bales of hay. Enos slowly climbed onto the decking and began his search.

The blueish beam of the light cut through rows of pitch-black as he made his way down the stacks of hay.  Enos was halfway down the barn when he heard someone fall. He raised the flashlight and raced into the darkness, tripping over a rake.  The flashlight dropped to the floor and he heard a 'clink' as it shattered. Unable to regain his footing, he fell forward into darkness.

Enos landed on the intruder and immediately heard a woman scream. A fist connected with his shoulder and another hand grabbed his hair, yanking his head back in preparation for a hard left hook.

"Ow! Stop it now!"

Instinct took over and Enos blocked the next punch by sheer luck. He fumbled around, finding both wrists. Tiny wrists, which he pinned above her head as he clamped his knees tightly against her hips.

"Ding dang it, that hurt! Who are ya' and what are ya' doing up here!"

Perfume hit his senses. He knew exactly who it was.

"Jenny!? Possum on a gumbush! I'm sorry!"

"Enos? Is that you?"

"Yes ma'am."

He quickly released his rather intimate hold, but didn't go far in the narrow aisle. Enos rested on his elbows and pushed himself back. Jenny fell into a fit of giggles and a fascinated grin spread across his face.

His eyes adjusted to the shadows and there she was, her beautiful face inches from his, her tiny figure lying in the hay underneath his massive frame.

Jenny continued to giggle, "Gus is such a slob. He should know better than to leave a rake up here. We're both lucky we didn't step on the business end of that thing and end up knocking ourselves senseless."

Once again, the sound of her voice and those gorgeous eyes made him forget himself. Even in the dark, they twinkled like jewels.

Enos gazed down at her with concern. "Did I hurt ya'? Why didn't ya' say somethin'?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I wasn't expecting anybody out here. I was…I just…I come up here to think sometimes and…I…"

The giggles settled and for a moment they simply gazed at one another.

Jenny stumbled over her words, saying, "I'm sorry…about um…Gus coming in earlier."

_That_  was by far the wrong thing to say.

Once again, electricity shot through the air as he recalled their earlier encounter. There was a powerful rush of excitement, like he was on a plane just before takeoff. Here they were alone, the chances of being interrupted slim to none, and the most succulent lips mere inches from his.

Enos could feel her curves rise and fall dramatically with each breath. She gazed up at him and he wondered what she thought when she looked at him. Was she feeling the same excitement? She was the epitome of exquisite femininity, yet his shoulder was still on fire from the blow she landed. That was one attractive mixture...and powerfully seductive.

Enos reached up to pull a piece of hay from her hair and Jenny went perfectly still. Her breath caught and a slow blink acted like a switch. He was headed for takeoff. Enos came to his senses. He needed to get off the runway before the engines on his plane hit full power.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I sure didn't mean to scare ya'. I'll help ya' up."

"Yes, of course. We should…let me...I'll just-"

Jenny began to move before he could climb off her. When that curvy little body wiggled beneath him, the jet powered up and he nearly came unglued. Enos quickly pushed up with his feet before his hormones got the better of him, but he slipped on the loose hay.

He fell on her a second time with a loud grunt. She burst into blissful laughter. Enos did the same, but continued his efforts to regain his footing. He again pushed up but was laughing too hard to be effective.

"Jenny…I…c-can't get…I gotta move…I'm-"

When his body involuntarily reacted, he panicked and rolled to the side like she was on fire. She turned to her side and he hoped she couldn't see his deep blush as he faced her."

"I'm sorry for hitting you." She tipped her head to the side and her hair fell, resting in wavy puddles around her shoulders. "What brings you out here anyway? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Me? Oh, no ma'am." He had already been beat on once this week by a girl. Enos wasn't about to admit to a second time. "I was just pullin a saddle for th' ride in th' mornin'."

"Oh, good. I'm afraid I can be a little um... guarded. My brother is a black belt. When we moved to the states and discovered the joy of pizza, I learned to fight for that last piece. Sometimes I get carried away."

"Where'd ya' live before?"

"Scotland. I haven't been there since I was twelve though."

"Possum on a gumbush." He thought there was a hint of an accent there, but it was very faint. Enos pulled another piece of hay from her hair and twirled a silky strand around his finger. "I don't mind sharin' my pizza. I'll even give ya' th' last piece."

"Ah, I knew you were noble. Although," she leaned closer and moved her hand tenderly across his chest. "Maybe you should wait until you've  _tried_  my homemade pizza."

"Are ya' offerin' to cook for me?" Enos shifted forward to run his hand up and down her arm.

A playful smile danced over her lips. "Well, I probably can't swing pizza until we're back from the cattle drive, but I can roast a mean marshmallow. S'mores are another one of my specialties." Her eyes smoldered and her voice went as smooth as cream. "I like sweet things."

"Me, too," he said, fascinated by the sound of her voice. "You're awful sweet, Miss Jenny."

He wondered if she knew how she affected him. It was incredible how comfortable he felt with her. When they were together, it's was like nothing else existed. Enos moved his fingers into her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Her lashes lowered, she tipped her head back slightly and he traced the gentle curve of her neck with his fingertips. The first few buttons where open on her western blouse and she wore a tight tank top beneath it. Enos brushed her collar aside and paused when his fingers reached her necklace. His eyes lowered to the pendant, which hung above some very dangerous curves.

"Jenny, I should probably-"

"Shh." Jenny pressed a delicate finger to his lips. If she were to ask him to jump off a cliff right now, he would do it with a smile.

Enos slid his arm around her waist. "You are so...so…"

"Clumsy?"

"I'm th' clumsy one. You're...breathtaking."

Enos rolled her back and moved above her. Captivated, he gazed down at this mysterious woman. She never did say why she was hiding up here. His eyes focused on those pink lips. The plane began to roll. There was no stopping now, he couldn't help himself. When her hands ran over his shoulders, he gave into his desires and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

A voice in his head told him to stop, they just met, he was going to get hurt. He didn't care about any of that. The plane gained momentum, barreling down the runway. Her mouth blended with his in a kiss that was  _otherworldly_. It was better than he ever imagined it would be. Her lips were so soft, so warm and sweet.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and a tiny whimper sent his plane closer to liftoff. Those invisible ribbons wrapped around them, forming a protective cocoon of desire. He wanted her, yearned for her, savored every moment. The kiss became needy, hot, intoxicating.

Enos knew he was losing control when the landing gear left the ground and his palms began to itch. He wanted to explore her, every part of her, but he didn't dare move his hands from their already dangerous positions. He refused to disrespect her, but when she arched her back and moaned into his kiss, he felt his resolve slip. Every curve was pressed against him and those tiny mewing sounds were about to put him past the point of no return. He was forced to put on the brakes…slowly.

Enos backed away from her lips, eyes closed and heart whamming. He pressed his forehead to hers and said, "Oh, Jenny. I should go." He slowly cranked his eyes open. "You're so beautiful, but I gotta go, or I'm not gonna be able to stop."

"I'd like to spend more time with you, Deputy." Her fingers ran through his hair. "I-I mean, if you um...unless you don't-"

"Shucks, Jenny. You're gonna have trouble keepin' me away. I really gotta go. I don't want to, but I got too much respect for ya'."

"Oh, Deputy, I knew you would be sweet." Jenny took his face in her hands. "Thank you. It's been a long time since I had something to smile about." She placed another tender kiss on his lips before letting him go.

He wondered what she meant. What had she been through that would keep her from smiling? Or make her so guarded? He planned to find out the answer to both questions.

"Ya' got a really great smile." Enos stood and pulled her to her feet. He walked her out of the dark corner, but she paused at the ladder. "Ain't ya' comin?"

"Mm-hmm. I'll be right behind you." She pulled the hay from his hair and blushed. "Gus and Emily were on the couch when I left. You go first."

"Oh.  _Oh_ , yeah." He held her hand as she sat on one of the haybales. "Be careful up here. I'll watch for ya', to be sure ya' make it inside safe, okay?"

"You're too good to be true. I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Enos let go of her hand and stepped onto the ladder. "I'll try to come out to th' barn early. We can talk while we tack up th' horses."

"Perfect. I'd like that. After breakfast then."

"Yes ma'am." Enos's heart swelled in his chest. "Goodnight, Miss Jenny."

She smiled and tipped her head to the side, "Goodnight, Deputy."

_Deputy._ Enos was so smitten he missed the next rung on the ladder, but caught himself before he fell out of the hayloft. Jenny giggled and he grinned back, waggling his fingers at her before climbing to the ground. He turned the lights back on to keep her safe.

As he walked back to the house, he could still smell her perfume, feel her body beneath him and taste the sweetness of her lips. This wasn't anything like him. He did not do this with women, especially women he had just met, but Jenny was different. Something about her called to him and he was more than willing to answer.

He was headed for the shower…a very cold one.

Once inside, he quietly hung his coat and hat, being careful not to wake Gus and Emily. He caught sight of Jenny walking across the lawn and hurried up the stairs. He was on the landing outside his room when she came in the front door.

Their eyes met again and her lips curved in a sexy smile. While Jenny slipped off her coat, they cast playful looks across the room. He waved and reached back for his doorknob. After missing it twice, Jenny shook her head and covered her lips to keep from giggling. He finally caught hold and turned the knob as Emily's voice interrupted their flirtation

"It's about time ya' got back. I've been wonderin' if ya' were gonna spend th' whole night out there."

"Emily!" Jenny's eyes snapped to the side. "I, ahem. I thought you were asleep."

"Oh, no. I ain't going to bed until all my young-uns are in safe and sound." She tossed the quilt over the couch and shook Gus. "If Gus sleeps on th' couch all night he's gonna be a grump in th' mornin'. Gus. Augustus! Wake up, Jenny's back. Time for bed."

"Mmm, huh?" Gus sat up and faced Jenny. "Oh, hey Jenny! Ya' got hay in your hair. You been funnin' with Enos in th' barn?" His boisterous laugh filled the living room.

"Augustus!" Emily scolded

_Ding dang it, Gus!_

Enos banged his head against the door. He didn't regret it, but he didn't want Jenny to be embarrassed.

Jenny could handle herself. "Shame on you, Gus! I've been thinking a lot about my brothers. What do you expect me to look like after dozing off in all that hay?"

"Oh hush girl. Ain't no need to get all riled up. I'm just funnin' with ya'! Ya' go on to bed now."

Jenny shot him a piqued look and then rushed up the stairs.

Enos gave Jenny another smile, went into his room and shut the door.

Gus turned to his wife and whispered, "Ya' believe that?"

"Not for a second."

* * *

Once back in his room Enos couldn't stop smiling. Jenny was turning out to be a beacon of light in his dark harbor. Daisy crossed his mind, but he shoved the memory away. He enjoyed what he just shared with this woman too much to regret it. Besides, he was free to explore this.

He took a very cold shower and threw on a pair of warm sweats and a t-shirt. Enos retrieved his notebook and the diary from 1959 before climbing into bed. He was too excited to sleep anyway and hoped to finish this year and visit with the Bradys in the morning.

If he knew what he would find, he might have thought twice.

He had left off in October. Enos began to read but he didn't get far before he found it. Beth's writing had become sporadic in her illness. She was terribly anxious. The grief over his father's marriage to Agnes had left her with a broken heart and a million regrets. She was losing weight and sick, vomiting a lot. Then Enos came across an entry that stopped his heart. Beth had scheduled a doctor's appointment.

_"I see Doc Appleby in the morning, but I'm terrified! It has to be the stress! God, please let it be the stress! This can't be happening to me, not now! I'm never late!"_

* * *

At a busy gas station across from Central Park, a man in a leather jacket walked up to the payphone and quickly checked his surroundings before dropping his coins. He was big and broad, with a scar below his ear and a job to complete.

"Yeah, it's me. - I know how late it is, just get a message to Monroe! The only way to get there is to fly into Jackson Hole late Saturday and drive in Sunday morning, but it's not a problem. Tell him it's a go. - Right, right. By Monday night, it's all over but the funeral."


	23. The Choice

* * *

_"Sometimes you wake up in the morning and wish your parents had never met."_

~ Bill Fitch

* * *

**Saturday, May 16, 1987**

In the safety of her bedroom, Daisy tossed and turned in a restless sleep. All night, the stark contrast between her hopes for the future and the nightmare that had beset her present reality had manifested themselves in her dreams.

_She stood near the well, the sun affording no warmth as she waited for Enos to return to her. Terrified he would never come back, she was losing all hope when strong arms encircled her waist from behind. She smelled his aftershave as he pulled her against him and whispered tenderly in her ear._

" _Did ya' miss me, Daisy Mae?"_

_"Oh, Enos." Daisy rested her head against his chest. "I'm so glad you're home. I didn't mean to hurt ya', sugar. I love you so much." She looked back and reached up to kiss him, but he faded away. "Enos?"_

_When she looked back to the well, he was standing with his back to her, his shoulders slumped, his head down. He was dressed for work, but something was wrong._

_Daisy took a step forward. "Enos?"_

_He turned to face her, but his face was filled with pain."It can't be true, Dais. It can't be." Tears flowed from broken hazel eyes and he turned his gaze back to the well, peering inside as if he was searching for something._

_"I'm here, sugar. I love you and I'll never hurt you again. I swear."_

_He gestured to the well and said, "It's there, Daisy Mae, but I can't reach it."_

_"What? What's in there?"_

_His eyes swept back to hers and he stepped away from the well, shaking his head. He tensed and became even more alarmed._ " _It can't be true, Dais! It just can't be!"_

_Daisy reached for him, but he took a step back. "I don't understand._ _Where ya' goin'?"_

" _I don't belong anywhere anymore." Enos took another step back._

" _Wait, what do ya' mean?"_

_He didn't answer. Enos dropped his eyes to the ground and took yet another step back._

_Daisy went after him._ _"Stop, Enos. It's okay. You_ _belong here, with me."_

" _I miss ya', Daisy. I'm sorry, I just…I can't reach it. I can't trust nobody." Enos was inconsolable and heartbroken. Something had made his desperate._

_Daisy's anxiety expanded to a bone chilling fear.  She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. What was he talking about? What couldn't he reach? His cheeks were stained with tears and she reached up to wipe them away. The moment she touched him, he collapsed on the ground and disappeared from sight._

"Enos? Enos! Please wait, I…"

Daisy sat up in bed, her heart racing. It was another nightmare. Sweat covered her brow and she trembled over the loss. It was just another painful dream. Enos hadn't come home.

She glanced at the clock. Daisy had slept through her alarm and it was late, nearly 7:00AM. She had to get moving and confront Uncle Jesse.

Today Daisy would leave for Wyoming and she wasn't coming home without Enos.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when Uncle Jesse sat across the kitchen table from his young niece and listened. Daisy explained her plan to fly to Wyoming with Luke.

Bo spoke up first and made it clear that he was not in agreement with Daisy's decision. He agreed with Uncle Jesse, believing it was best if she stayed here, regardless of Luke going along to watch out for her. He then sat quietly as the tension intensified.

Daisy sat tall and turned her eyes to him. "Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry for disappointing you. I never want to hurt ya' and this ain't easy for me to break a promise, but I believe in what I'm doing. Enos is pushing me away and the only way to reach him is to look him in the eyes. I know it's the right thing to do!"

"This is a foolish mistake, baby girl." Jesse shook his head sadly. "A promise is a promise. Emily Rafferty kept hers. Now, I didn't raise ya' this way and if you was younger I'd take ya' to the woodpile! We don't know enough about this business he said he's tendin' to. I think you're intruding."

"But, Uncle Jesse, I-"

"Hush, now." Jesse reached across the table and took her hands. "Please. Doc said not to make any big decisions. I don't want ya' getting' hurt. I don't want Enos gettin' hurt neither. Now I'm askin' ya', no…I'm  _tellin'_  ya'. Wait til' he comes home."

"Uncle Jesse, I'm so sorry, but especially after the dream I had last night, I just got to go. He needs help. He needs to be back home."

Jesse let out a flustered sigh. "Ya' can't make life decisions based on dreams and nightmares, Daisy Mae. I got to tell ya' what I learned yesterday and I want ya' to consider everything before ya' do somethin' ya' regret."

Uncle Jesse explained that his suspicions had been correct. He had gone to the school and searched the records. Elizabeth O'Connell, Beth, was Otis's high school sweetheart. Jesse knew minor details of their relationship, but after they broke up Otis refused to speak of it ever again. Jesse thought she had left Hazzard after Otis and Agnes were married, leaving the hired help to run the ranch. No one saw her in town after that.

Jesse didn't know how Enos got pulled into Beth's world, but he suspected that she still loved Otis after all these years. In her loneliness and grief, she had reached out to his son in her final days.

He was concerned for Enos, but as long as he was with Gus and Emily, he would be all right. Emily would protect Enos like he was her very own, which was good for Enos, but could be bad for Daisy if she insisted on going through with her plan.

Daisy pled her case. "Uncle Jesse, don't ya' think this situation with Beth means he needs us even more? What if he finds out about his father and Beth? He loved his father so much. I'll never forget what Enos went through when his pa died. We were th' ones there for him and we should be there now. He belongs at home, with me."

"Daisy, he might already know. He was clear with ya' in his phone call. He asked ya' for time and you should give it to him."

"I know, I know." Her eyes dropped to the table. "I let him down, but he's pushing me away. It's what he does. I've seen him through some powerful hard times and I can't let him go through this without me. I have to do this. I'll have Luke with me. It's gonna be okay."

Difficult words were exchanged, but eventually Jesse had to give up. There would be no changing her mind. He told her he loved her and to have a safe trip.

For the first time in her life, Daisy was outright defying her Uncle's wishes. The disappointment in his eyes was more than Daisy could take and she returned to her room. She finished packing and drove into town to speak with Boss Hogg. It would all be worth it when she arrived at the Rafter G.

* * *

Far across the country, Enos paced in his room after a sleepless night. He was an emotional wreck as he waited for the Bradys to wake. He glanced at the clock. 4:45AM. Only ten minutes had passed.

Gus and Emily would be up by now. It would be a big day with the guests scheduled to arrive. He had to catch the Bradys first thing and maybe catch an hour of sleep before meeting Jenny at the barn.

The words written in Beth's diary were deeply disturbing. He had them memorized by now:

_"I see Doc Appleby in the morning…I'm never late!"_

Beth must have kept her appointment, but there was nothing written the next day, or the day after. Not a word for the rest of that year and the question remained unanswered. Was she pregnant, or was it the stress?

The thought of a half-brother or half-sister lost out in the world frayed his over-taxed nerves. Enos had to speak to Leanne. Already showered and dressed, he peeked out the door and waited.

When Mr. Brady walked across the living room and into the kitchen, Enos grabbed the two diaries and rushed downstairs.

"Mr. Brady?"

The poor man startled, slipping back into his Irish accent. "Heavens, lad! Ya gave me a fright!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brady. I know it's early, but I gotta talk to Mrs. Brady. Is she awake? Can she talk right now? Can she-"

"Hold on there, lad!" Nelson knew this time would come. "Ya be wound tight! Aye, the missus is up. Ya look tired, have ya not slept?"

Enos leaned against the counter. "I've been too upset to sleep, Mr. Brady. I gotta talk to her. C-can I see her?"

"Aye." He put a kind hand on Enos's shoulder. "Have a cup of coffee and come to our room in five minutes. Can ya do that?

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. Brady."

As Nelson left the room, he looked over his shoulder. "Enos. Ya will get through this time. Things are not always as bad as they first appear."

"Yes sir."

Enos grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He was exhausted, but he wasn't going to miss riding with Jenny this morning. A warmth and exciting anticipation fluttered about his heart. He couldn't wait to see her again. Last night had been magical and he tingled at the memory of her kiss. He wanted to talk to her again and discover every detail about her life.

Jenny was beautiful, inside and out. He adored how she called him  _"Deputy"_  as a term of affection. Where he came from, it was a dirty word, spat at him by criminals. It was like she saw right into his heart and understood him. She gave him tremendous confidence and his troubles, not to mention his heartache, evaporated when they were together.

He glanced up at the clock. It was time to see Leanne. After softly knocking on the door Nelson invited him inside.

Mrs. Brady sat against the pillows on the bed. She had a small cedar box next to her and a wore a bright smile.

Leanne moved aside and waved him over. "Good morning, Enos. Please come sit with me. Nelson tells me you have some questions. You look tired. Are you all right?"

Enos crossed the room and had a seat. "Good morning, Mrs. Brady. I'm awful sorry it's so early. I'm all right, but I just got to talk to ya'."

"That's perfectly fine. What's on your mind? I take it you've found something in one of the diaries?"

"Yes ma'am." Enos cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts.

"Mrs. Brady, I do have a big question, but first I need to clear somethin' up. I got a phone call yesterday from my ma. Is she th' girl that bullied and hurt Beth? Was maiden name was Tribble. Agnes Tribble?"

"Oh, child." Leanne tsked and shook her head. "Your mother had her own cross to carry. Don't be too harsh with her, she paid for her choices and she's suffered for it, but yes. It was her."

Enos drew in a breath, but choked on it. He had known yesterday, but hearing it from another, to know such evil came from his own flesh and blood, was devastating.

Nelson leaned forward in his chair. "Enos? Ya be all right lad?"

Enos caught his breath. "Yes, Mr. Brady. I'll be fine. I appreciate ya'."

"I-I'm real sorry for what she's done." He looked back to Leanne, grief stricken. "I'll deal with her when I get home. My next question is…um…about an entry Beth made in October. It was after my parents were married."

Enos was so disturbed that he couldn't form the question. He was tired and filled with turmoil. The fear of the unknown hung over him like a wrecking ball on weak chain.

"In October, Beth was real sick and she went to see Doc Appleby, but then there are no entries in this diary after that day. I-I ain't sure how to ask this. I don't want to be disrespectful, but I gotta know. Was Beth pregnant? Do I have a half-brother or a half-sister?"

The fatigue and the hurt brought his tears to the surface.

Leanne hurt for him. She took the diary from his hands and spoke softly. "Do you remember the age provision in Beth's Will?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What exactly did it say?"

_What does this have to do with it?_ Enos exhaled slowly. "The Will said that no one could purchase or inherit th' O'Connell property until they were twenty-seven years old, unless they were a blood relative of th' O'Connell family. I thought Beth was waiting for me to turn twenty-seven, but if she had a child…" Enos whisked away a tear. "If Beth has a child, then all this ain't mine to have. Please answer my question, Miss Leanne. Was Beth pregnant with my father's child?"

Leanne pulled the wedding photo of Beth's grandparents out of the diary. She handed it to Enos and pointed to the man in the image. He was tall, with dark hair and stood proudly by his new bride. You could tell by his expression that he was very happy and loved his wife dearly.

She gazed lovingly at the photo Enos held. "This man was an incredible person. He loved his family more than his own life and when his wife died in Ireland, he missed her so much that he had to leave there with Max to start over. He never loved another. I'm beginning to believe that's an O'Connell trait. Everything he did for Max, Beth's father, he did out of love for his deceased wife, Grace. She always wanted a pretty, yellow house. One with a big porch and a swing. So, he built one for Max to share with his wife someday. Max was his only connection to the woman he loved and lost."

Her gaze intensified. She spoke slowly and clearly. "Beth was a  _lot_  like him you see. She only loved one man, she never had eyes for another. She left the Ranch to you because she loved you. Understand."

"So, Beth left me the ranch because she loved my father?"

"No, she loved you  _both_. When Beth learned she was pregnant she was terrified."

"She was pregnant?" Enos's heart skipped a beat. "Miss Leanne, what happened to the baby? Please tell me. I have to find-"

"Slow down now, lad. Ya hear the missus out. We want to help you and we will. The details be important and Beth wanted you to understand."

"Yes sir." Enos swallowed the golf ball in his throat. "I'm sorry, but I ain't sure how to handle this."

"I know this is difficult, dear." Leanne said. "Trust Beth and listen to me. People who love and care about you came here to surround you and support you. Are you ready for me to continue?"

"Yes, ma'am." Enos wasn't so sure.

Leanne's eyes were a mystery. There was a sadness, yet a peace about them as she spoke. "Beth was terrified when she learned of the pregnancy. That sort of thing wasn't tolerated in those days, dear. Otis was already married to Agnes and couldn't marry her. Beth was a successful horsewoman, in a highly competitive, male dominated business. She found herself faced with losing the business, the land, her father and grandfather's legacy. If her partners and buyers discovered she was pregnant out of wedlock, she would have lost her buyers and eventually everything else would have been lost, too. Especially if they learned she was pregnant by way of a married bootlegger, no offense. Otis was a  _very_  good man."

Leanne paused and grabbed a tissue. "If she lost her livelihood, she had no way to support the child. Then there was J.D. Hogg. He wanted that property so badly he would have done anything to get his hands on it. She didn't know what to do, she loved your father and was now going to have his child."

Enos's tears slipped down his cheek. Pa had another child somewhere and it hurt. "What did she do about the baby?"

"She sent Nelson to Otis with a message that they needed to talk. They arranged to meet, but Agnes followed him that night. She overheard everything and confronted them both. She was furious and called Beth terrible names."

"Ma knew all this time." Enos closed his eyes as the wrecking ball took a whack at his heart.

"Yes. It put Beth and Otis in a bad spot. Enos, you know that Beth's grandfather and parents are buried in Swallows Meadow. She couldn't lose that land, or the home her grandfather and father built together. Having lost so much, she couldn't handle losing the land and only home she shared with her family. It was more than four walls and a roof. You understand that don't you?"

"Yes ma'am, I do." Enos heaved a ragged sigh. "Ya' ain't told me what happened to th' baby, Miss Leanne. Did she put it up for adoption? Is that why there isn't another heir?"

"Wh-what?" Leanne looked back with confusion. "Oh, dearest, you don't understand.  _Look_  at this picture. Beth's grandfather meant so much to her. She was protecting what he built. She had to sacrifice her happiness, including her child to do it, but Otis helped her. He convinced Agnes to agree. Otis saved Beth from losing the only connection to her family."

Enos was at the end of his patience. "What happened to the baby, Miss Leanne!? Why won't ya' tell me!?"

"I am telling you! Your father agreed to help her!"

"Help her what?" Enos raised his voice. "What are ya' saying? That my father paid for an illegal abortion? No! Pa would  _never_  do that!"

Leanne looked back, horrified. "Oh, no! Never! You know Beth would never do that either!  _Look_  at the picture, Enos. Look at it! Do you think for a moment that your father would allow his child to be put up for adoption?"

"I-I don't…I don't understand!"

His voice cracked with pain. Enos looked at the photo but all he could see was Beth in her grandfather. The fact that pa had another child, by the woman he  _really_  loved, was a harsh blow. He was supposed to be special. He was the only child of Otis Strate! He was! The anger surged forward uninvited and pounded in his head with each beat of his heart.

"Child, Beth waited six years to give you a choice. A choice! Think!" Leanne was going to have to spell it out for him, he didn't understand.

Enos stared at the man in the picture and saw Beth's eyes. There was something familiar, but of course, there would be. He was Beth's grandfather. He wished she were here to help. She would explain everything.

Nelson huffed. He crossed the room, took the wedding photo from Enos's hands and turned it over.

Handing it back, Nelson said, "Look at it, lad! Read! I know ya not be a daft man!"

The writing on the back was faded, but still legible. Above the wedding date, in cursive handwriting it said:

_Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Elijah O'Connell_

Enos inhaled sharply and shot to his feet. He looked at Leanne in disbelief.

Slowly shaking his head, Enos said, "Are ya' saying that Beth…that she?"

"Yes, Enos. Beth was your mother."

"No!" Enos took a step back. "No, no! This…can't be true! It can't be!"

Leanne reached for his hand but he pulled away. "Oh, Enos. Please. Come sit and calm down. Please, let me help you. There's so much she wants you to know."

"Nu-uh! No!" Anger and confusion swirled around him as he took another step back. Enos shouted, "I don't believe you! It can't be true!"

Enos took yet another step back and yelled, "Th-the picture of my parents. It's...it's in Gus and Emily's office! This is a lie! Beth would never…wh-why are you doing this!?"

Nelson stood, concerned that Enos was about to do something rash.

"Beth would never lie to me! She would've told me!" Enos's heart was racing. His breaths were shallow and rapid, all the color drained from his face.

"Enos! Please calm down and talk to me!"

"Nu-uh! This is a lie!" Enos yelled at the top of his lungs. "You're lying to me…because…Beth would…it has to be a lie! Because this?!" He pointed to the name on the photo. "It's a coincidence! I ain't…not me…it…it ain't poss-"

In a split second, the room turned upside down and darkness swallowed him. He heard a crash before he hit the floor and blackness pulled him away from a reality he couldn't face.

* * *

Emily was in the office preparing paperwork for today's arrivals when she heard Enos yell at Leanne.

_What in th' world is goin' on with that boy!_

She left the office and was walking towards the living room when she heard a loud crash. Emily gasped and raced toward the room. She met Nelson as he flung open the door.

"Nelson?! What's going on!? I heard Enos all the way in my office!"

He sighed. "Best let me fetch Dr. Thompson, ma'am. The lad be out cold."

"He what!?" Emily's eyes swung to the floor. "Enos!"

Emily ran to him and dropped beside him.

Leanne was too distraught to move. She sat on the bed, tears and regret in her eyes. "Oh Emily! I'm sorry! I didn't know he would take it so hard!"

"Nelson, after you wake th' doctor, get Gus from th' barn! Please hurry!"

"Aye," he rushed out the door.

"Leanne! Tell me everything that happened!" Emily then focused on waking her beloved godson. "Enos? Sweetheart? Can ya' hear me?"

When Enos didn't respond, Emily was pulled closer to panic. "Enos! It's me! It's Emily! Ya' gotta open your eyes! Please!"

"I'm so sorry Emily!" Leanne cried. "He was so tired! I shouldn't have told him!"

"It's not your fault, Leanne. We warned him to rest and not to push it, but he's as stubborn as a mule. Did he hit his head?"

"No, I think Nelson got to him before then, but check his arm, he hit it when he fell into the lamp. It happened so fast!"

Emily checked his arm, he had a small red mark, nothing more, but he wasn't moving.

"Enos? Enos!" She kept shaking him as hard as she could. "Leanne, what did he ask? What did he learn?"

"He…he found out the truth!"

"Leanne! Tell me!"

"He learned that Beth was his mother, but he doesn't believe me!"

Emily froze in shock. "What!? That's not possible!"

Finding the old photo on the floor near Enos's hand, Emily picked it up and looked at the couple. She saw it instantly. Enos had always favored Otis, especially in his eyes, but it was clear from this picture that there was a tremendous amount of his great-grandfather in him as well.

"How? Oh dear Lord, help this sweet man! He can't take no more pain!"

"It's the worst thing, there's nothin' else this bad, I swear it Emily."

"Is it?" Emily flung her an angry glare. "I have a picture of Otis and Agnes before Enos was born! She's definitely pregnant! If Beth was his real mother, how is that possible? Why on earth would she give her child to that  _horrible_  woman!?"

Leanne was old, but hadn't lost her fire. "Listen, Emily! Agnes faked that pregnancy and she had a lot of help from Doc Appleby! She was meticulous and fooled everyone! Even Mary and Minnie didn't know th' truth! Didn't you ever wonder why Enos never had a brother or sister? Agnes put Beth through hell. If you still don't believe me, well I guess... oh wait! Agnes sent her a picture! I have it right here!"

Leanne picked up the box beside her, pulled out a picture and handed the photo to Emily. "Is this the picture Enos was talking about?"

Taking the photo, Emily was shocked. "Yes."

It was the exact image framed in her office, with one very ugly exception. On the back, scribbled in ink, it said:

_"To Beth:_

_Wish you were here? I can't wait to see my child and hold our precious baby!_

_Love, Agnes."_

Emily was outraged. "That evil, conniving little, ohhh! When I get my hands on her!"

Leanne gave more details. "Agnes thought by doing this for Otis, she would win him over. She got all the attention, while Beth hid away and Nelson ran the ranch! Beth didn't give him to Agnes! She gave him to Otis! He swore to protect and love him!"

"Oh my God." Emily stroked Enos's face. "How will he ever be able to deal with this!?"

"He will!" Leanne insisted. "He's a strong man! You know how much Otis loved him and Enos knows that, too! Enos was his entire world! If it wasn't for the explosion, everything would have been just fine! Enos is still going to be fine! My Beth on the other hand, she lost the only man she would ever love and her only bond to him. She lost her child, Emily!  _Her child_! She tried to get him back after Otis died, but her hands were tied! He was already a teenager and she didn't know if he could handle the truth along with all the grief! She was devastated!"

Leanne broke down and began to sob.

As Emily tried to process what she just heard, Enos mumbled incoherently.

"Enos! That's it, sweetheart! Come on back to us! It's Emily, talk to me!"

Gus burst through the door and was immediately on the floor beside Enos.

"What the hell happened!?" He took Enos's face and patted his cheeks. "Enos? Son, can ya' hear me? Come on now wake up! Where th' hell is Doc Thompson?"

"Nelson went after him. Gus, he won't answer me! I've been tryin' all I know to do!"

"Don't cry, Emily. I need ya' strong for me now darlin'."

When he still didn't wake, Gus snapped. This was  _his_  godchild. No one hurt his family!

He spun around to face Leanne and blew. "What th' hell, Leanne?! You  _said_  Beth would  _never_  hurt him!  _Look at him!"_

Leanne buried her sobs in her hands and prayed that Enos would wake soon.

"Big help, Leanne!"

"Gus!" Emily grabbed his arm. "Stop it now! Enos needs ya'!"

Tossing his hat down in anger, Gus turned his attention back to Enos, determined to reach him. "Son, it's ol' Gus. Now ya' open them eyes and talk to me!"

"Pa?"

His response sent Gus into a tailspin. "Enos! Come on now you're with Gus and Emily at th' ranch! Snap out of it!"

Enos went still.

"Enos!" Emily cried, "Oh, sweetheart!"

Gus was at his wits end and didn't know what else to do. He yelled, "Answer me, boy!" Just before he hauled back and smacked him.

"Augustus!"

"OW!" Enos's hand shot to his face. "Ding dang it! How many times am I gonna get hit this week!?"

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Who hit me this time?" Enos muttered.

"I did! Now open your eyes and look at me, stubborn ass!"

"Gus?" Enos opened his eyes.

The room finally righted itself. He was on the floor, Emily and Gus were above him, their eyes frightful.

"How'd I get on th' floor? Gus? What happened?"

Gus was visibly relieved, but cut him little slack. "Ya' pushed it too far after we warned ya' and warned ya'. You passed out, jackass!"

Slowly, the conversation came back to Enos. He remembered the wedding picture, the name and…

"Oh no." Enos's eyes pleaded with Gus. "It's ain't true! It's ain't possible! Gus? Tell me it ain't true! You knew my pa!"

Gus looked to Emily, "What? What's he talkin' about?"

Emily handed the photos to Gus and put her hand on Enos's forehead. "It's true, darlin'. Beth was Enos's mother. I'll explain later."

Gus took the photos and looked at both sides in shock. "I'll be a monkey's uncle. Well, that sure explains Agnes, don't it. How did this happen and for pity's sake why  _Agnes!?"_

Enos never took his eyes off his godfather. The truth ran him down like a speeding truck. He didn't understand how, but it was true.

"That's why she was so familiar to me." Enos covered his eyes with his hand. "That's why she did all of this. Beth was my mother!"

"Oh sweetheart." Emily cried as Gus sat back on the floor, stunned.

Dr. Thompson arrived and checked Enos over. Together they helped him to his feet and took him upstairs to his bed where Emily sat with him.

Dr. Thompson pulled Gus out to the hall. "He's going to be fine, but he has to sleep. He's got to, Gus. If he doesn't, I'll have to sedate him and force him to. If he can just sleep, even for a few hours, it will help, but he needs to rest when he can."

"Is that ride this mornin' a bad idea then?"

"Not necessarily, unless I have to sedate him. Then he's going to be out most of the day. Given the emotional circumstances, it would be good for him to take a short ride and be with people, but delay your departure a few hours. Don't let him lock himself away in that room. See if you can get him to sleep at least four hours, then make sure he rests,  _sleeps_ , when you get back. You can't bank sleep."

"I understand." Gus offered his hand. "Thank you, doc. Thanks a million."

Dr. Thompson shook his hand. "I'll go check on Leanne. Let me know if he's not asleep within a half hour and I'll take care of it."

Gus nodded in acknowledgment, but he was angry. The very notion that his godson was so distraught he might have to be sedated did not set well with him. He returned to the room where Emily sat, tearfully, beside the man she wished had been her son.

Enos lay on the bed, an occasional tear forcing it's way out as he stared at a knob on the dresser. How could he not see this coming?

He turned to Gus, "I need to see Leanne. Please, Gus."

"No sir. Not now. You're gonna sleep. It's almost 5:30, but doc says he'll let ya' go on th' ride later this mornin' if,  _and only if,_  ya' sleep for awhile. So can it and sleep."

"But Gus-"

"Don't argue with me! Do ya' want the doc to come at ya' with a syringe that will put ya out for the next day or two? Stop bein' stubborn! Please son, just go to sleep and then I'll take you out with Jenny like we planned. Can ya' do that for me? I need ya' to do that. Please, when I saw ya' on the floor like that…" Gus's throat tightened.

Guilt swept through Enos. "I promise, Gus." He turned back to stare at the dresser knob.

"Enos, it's gonna be all right." Emily whispered. "What do ya' want Gus to ask?"

"It doesn't matter, everybody's gonna know anyway."

Nelson walked in to check on him and over heard Enos's statement.

"No lad. That's why Beth did everything the way she did. Do ya not see it? Beth wanted to give you that choice. Ya sleep now. We can discuss it later."

Gus scowled angrily and took a step towards Nelson in an obvious display of protectiveness. "Gus, I'm very, very sorry if we've offended ya. The missus had no idea it would be this rough on him."

Clenching his teeth, Gus yelled, "Nelson, ya' best get away from him. Just leave him alone before I lose my temper! You two never should have told him without us bein' there! Now get out! Go tend to your wife!"

"Gus!" Emily scolded. "That ain't helping a thing."

Nelson walked out of the room.

The shouting woke Jenny. She came came out of her room pulling her robe over her sweats and tank top. Worried for Enos she hurried to his room and stopped at the doorway. She saw Emily's tears, Gus's outrage and underlying fear, but what tugged on her heartstrings the most was Enos. He was on the bed, facing away from her, curled in a ball and obviously distraught.

Enos had grabbed the extra pillow and hid his face as the emotions pulled him to a desolate place. He had upset Gus and Emily. Gus was angry with the Bradys, everything was a mess and it all centered on him. He felt like everything was his fault.

He was an O'Connell by blood, living proof that his father and Beth had been in love. He  _did_  understand. Enos knew Beth well enough to see her reasoning. Beth wanted to spare him the humiliation of being a bastard child, so she gave him up. Then when they became friends, she waited six years to give him the ranch, his family's legacy, to protect him from the scrutiny and cruelty of others.

Enos didn't know how his ma fit into this, or Doc Appleby, but he was the last to know and it was a devastating blow.

He should have known. Why else was she so familiar? It explained why they had such an easy connection to one another. Enos had so many questions about how and why, but he was too tired to face it.

He yearned for Daisy, the girl she once was, not the woman that she had become. The woman who saw other men, lied to him and hurt him so badly this week. Enos felt alone in the world, rejected and lied to by everyone he trusted.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and squeezed the pillow tight. Emily covered him with a blanket and stroked his hair as Gus sat on the opposite side patting his shoulder.

The three stayed that way, not saying a word. Enos's thoughts went to the only bright spot in his life. Jenny. If only she would come and take away his pain.

Eventually, Gus and Emily had to go prepare for the day and left him to rest. When they walked out, Enos was half-asleep, but felt utterly abandoned. He wasn't aware that Jenny was there.

A sense of peace and safety wrapped around him when he thought of her. He imagined smelling her perfume, feeling her warmth against him as she held him. He could almost hear her soothing voice...telling him everything would be okay.


	24. Images Of The Past

* * *

_"The past is not a package one can lay away."_

~ Emily Dickinson

* * *

**Saturday Morning, May 16, 1987**

The sun was making it's ascent to clear azure skies as Daisy sped towards the Boar's Nest. She passed Cletus's patrol car on the way and her stomach twisted. It wasn't Enos sitting there.

The phone call last night had pulled the carpet out from beneath her. She walked out on that dangerous ledge, told him how she truly felt, she loved him and he rejected her. Daisy couldn't be too angry with him, though. She had done it to him too many times to count and if she hadn't hurt him so badly on Wednesday, none of this would be happening.

Daisy knew what he was doing. He had done it before - pushed her away thinking it would protect her. Whatever "business" he was going through over the inheritance, whatever pain she had _not_ caused, was affecting him profoundly. She knew she had destroyed his trust, but believed that their connection, their bond, was deeper and older than any other he could have.

Enos had always protected her and now it was her turn. Daisy wouldn't sit by and leave him vulnerable to the first money hungry woman who wanted to manipulate him. She would fight to protect him. Tomorrow when she arrived at the ranch, he would be forced to look her in the eye and she would tear down the wall that separated them. Not even Emily Rafferty would stop her.

She pulled up to the Boar's Nest and hurried inside to find Boss. The place was empty, but the office door was open a crack and she could hear him on the phone. Before she announced her presence, she listened.

"I thought we were clear on this here arrangement. You know what I'm askin' for and I don't want nothin' more, understand? I'm only interested in the land. Jefferson Davis Hogg don't cotton to violence! No way, no how! Are we in agreement? Good!"

Boss slammed down the phone.

Daisy had to wonder just what he was getting into this time and if it was going to affect the boys. More often than not, it did. Without Enos here to help, she was nervous.

She knocked on the door. "Boss Hogg? It's Daisy, I appreciate ya' meetin' me this morning. Is this a good time?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Right, come on in. What's this about? Make it quick, can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Yes sir." Daisy cleared her throat. "Um, I'm sorry Boss, but I got to ask a favor."

Boss's face twisted. "A favor. Since when do you Dukes ask me for a favor?"

"Sorry, Boss. Ain't nothin' I can do about it. I'm gonna need some time off to go out of town." Daisy worried on her bottom lip. "Please, Boss. It's about-"

"Daisy!" He lowered his cigar. "You just said yesterday that you were ready to come back to work! What do you want time off for? Oh, nevermind. The answer is no."

Daisy gasped loudly. "Boss! Ya' ain't even heard my reason!"

Boss stood. "It ain't good enough whatever it is. If it makes you feel better spill it, but the answer is still gonna be no." He opened his file cabinet and locked a small file in the top drawer.

"I'm going anyway!" Daisy raised her chin and crossed her arms. "I'm flying to Wyoming and I need ya' to help me get permission for Luke to leave th' state."

Boss spun around like a top.

His gruffness was replaced by a wide grin. "I should've known! Miss Daisy, you're goin' after that dipstick ain't ya?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you call him that Boss. We all know he's th' only real law in this town. Yes. I'm bringin' Enos home!"

"Well why didn't ya' say so in th' first place? Ya' got your flight? Ya' need help payin' for it?"

"Beg pardon?" Daisy tapped her fingers against her folded arms. "What are you up to now?"

"Dat dat dat!" He returned to the desk. "I'm not up to anything! I'm concerned for th' dip…young man is all. So is Miss Lulu. She's been whining about him since he left!"

"Boss..."

"Now, Daisy." He stepped closer. "All I'm saying is maybe we can help each other. Here's what I'm gonna do. You promise to keep me posted on where he's at and how he's doin', for Lulu's sake, and in return, I'll pay for the plane ticket."

Daisy tested the waters. "Tickets. Plural. Luke's goin, too."

"Dat!" He tucked his chin back and said, "What, ya' can't go by yourself?"

"Fine." Daisy turned towards the door. "I'll just do it my way."

"No-no!" Boss's arms shot in the air. "No no no no no! Daisy, wait! Okay, I'll pay for Luke's plane ticket and I'll see to it that Rosco draws up the proper papers for him to travel cross state lines. Now, I can only give him thirty days no more. Do ya' need anything else? Emergency money? Hotel money? Let me know. I'll help. Anything to put my sugar plum puddin' at ease. Bless her."

Boss followed up with his best pout.

"Boss, you're a bit too interested in this. Are ya' sure ya' ain't up to no good? Is this a set up?"

"No! No, Daisy!" Boss gave his most sincere look, if he actually had one. "I'm doing this because of Lulu _and_ because that young man has been an outstandin' member of this community! He's also now the _richest_ man in this community! Why would I do anything to make him angry? With all that money of his, I don't want him upset with me. Seems like my helpin' you two lovebirds work out your differences might make him grateful."

Daisy worried her bottom lip. This felt off, but he was getting something out of it.

"That's all? Ya' just want to get in his good graces. There's ain't nothin' more?"

"Of course there ain't nothin' more! Everybody in this here town loves Enos."

_I sure could use help with th' rental car. I've all but wiped out my emergency money. I just got to bring Enos home, but…_

"Daisy?"

"I'm thinkin'!"

Daisy wasn't totally convinced with his answer, but perhaps Boss was just showing off for the new money in town. She could take protective measures.

She stood straight. "All right. Deal. Two plane tickets, a rental car and I go pick up the Interstate Compact Agreement at th' Sheriff's Office with Luke in an hour. I gotta be to th' airport at 11:00. We should be able to get there before they leave for th' cattle drive Sunday afternoon."

"Oh! Ho ho ho ho! Thank you!" Boss clapped his hands and spun in a circle. "Thank you, Daisy! That's just wonderful! Lulu and I have been so concerned for him! This is gonna be a load off her mind! Now ya' step outside while I get the money from the safe. How much do ya' need?"

"Wait a minute." Daisy held up a hand. "I want it  _in writing_  that you're paying for this trip out of th' goodness of your heart!"

"What!?"

"And," she poked his chest. "I want a signed receipt! No tricks, Boss. No sayin' us Dukes stole your money!"

Boss gasped and put a hand to his chest. "Why, Daisy Duke! I'm shocked! Ya' don't trust me?"

Her brows knit together.

Boss dropped his act. "Fine. Write it up. I'll sign it after I get the cash. How much do ya' need."

She whispered in his ear.

"Dat! That much!?"

"Boss, I had twenty-four hours notice. What did ya' expect? Although, Luke and I ain't never flown first class. That might-"

"NO! No no no…that's just fine. Write up your little receipt or whatever and I'll be right back with the cash."

Daisy moved to the bar and wrote out the agreement while Boss retrieved the money. Once she had the signed papers, two copies plus one for Boss, he gave her the money.

"One more thing!" Daisy spit in her hand. "A deal is a deal. No funny business, Boss."

Boss spit in his palm. "Deal!"

The two shook on their deal and Daisy left the Boar's Nest feeling much better about her decision.

She picked up Luke and they drove to the Sheriff's station. When Luke learned of Boss's involvement, he wasn't pleased. It was one thing to take charity, but Boss's charity? That was like an oxymoron. It was too late now. He wondered if Daisy had abandoned her sense of reason somewhere between Wednesday morning and now.

While he was concerned about what Boss Hogg might be planning, it was too late do anything about it. There would be no helping Bo from across the country either. Just to be safe, they stopped by for a quick chat with Cooter. He would keep a close eye on Boss and Rosco while they were gone.

* * *

The moment Daisy left the Boar's Nest, Boss had dialed the phone.

"Yeah, this here is J.D. Hogg. That's right, ya' tell 9th Avenue Wally I got an inside connection. Yeah. You heard me right. I'll know when and where that cattle drive is going, but you tell him I mean it.  _No violence!_  When I need his help in a month, I want a return on my investment! This cost me two plane tickets and a rental car!"

Boss hung up the phone and sat back in his chair to puff on his cigar. He had outsmarted that Duke girl and was rather pleased. His plan to get his hands on the Circle M Ranch had just begun.

* * *

Jenny had stayed with Enos for quite awhile after he fell asleep. She was fairly certain he didn't know she was there, although he did calm and drift off after she spoke softly to him. He was so upset. Her heart broke for him.

She returned to her room, went back to bed and slept until 7:00. When she bounced out of bed the second time, her thoughts were on the morning ride and getting to know him better.

Jenny hurried through the shower, dressed in snug jeans, a long sleeve western blouse, and paid extra attention to her makeup. She put her hair up in clip, fastened her fancy western buckle and put on her earrings.

When she sat on the bed and reached for her boots, it hit her. Her mood quickly darkened and the smile died on her lips. The solace she enjoyed since Thursday evening was coming to an end. The guests would arrive later and she had to be alert, take precautions.

With a weary sigh, Jenny walked inside the closet where two large cases sat on the floor. She knelt down, unlocked and opened them.

In the case before Jenny, a large unopened envelope was tucked in the lid pocket. The envelope contained the photographs and reports from last year. Her father had shown the pictures to her a year ago, when this all started, but sent them to her as a reminder not to trust anyone. She couldn't forget the images if she wanted to. They were burned into her memory.

Jenny had lived for fifteen years with her father's rigid training and paranoia about safety. He was never the same after what happened to Finn, or their mother.

She shook her head. Jenny never imagined that what remained of their family could possibly experience a worse tragedy. She had been forced to run alone, just like her brothers.

Sitting back, she began to make her choices. Jenny hated these days, especially this part. It always happened in the same way. As she reached out for the first item, she felt sick to her stomach.

She picked up the ankle holster and put it on. Right on cue, the first picture flashed in her mind. A man, bloated, battered and bloody. Dead on the floor in the safe-house.

She picked up the .38 special and loaded it. The second image: Words written in blood, just above her father's former partner.

Jenny loaded the weapon, double checked the safety and placed it in the holster. She tossed two speed loaders aside to move inside her duster pocket later.

She grabbed her dagger. The third image: Names, also written in blood, each crossed out with a bloody X.

Jenny had become adept at numbing out as she went through the motions, grabbing each piece she needed, dealing with the graphic images, then locking the cases. Beside them sat a black bag and her 12 gauge shotgun. She prayed she never had to use that bag. That would mean going into the wind. She would go so deep no one would find her and there would be no one left to turn to.

She put the equipment in her trail bag and felt the weight as she placed it on the floor by her rifle case. Jenny looked out at the peaceful mountain scenery beyond her window. How had her life become so insane?

Jenny thought of Drake, the last conversation had been short but he was all right. He got away with a hairline fracture, a few cuts and bruises, but Jaxon was missing.

She closed her eyes. Jaxon. Her twin. The other part of her. They were inseparable as children, but now she had no clue where he was. He had missed the three-month check in and no one had heard from him in four months.

Jenny blinked back the tears and murmured, "Jaxon, what have you done?"

Desperate to forget, she thought of the young deputy next door. She hoped that he would not wake to regret what had happened at the barn. After that horrible phone call yesterday, she couldn't walk away from him. She was drawn to him and he seemed to calm when she spoke. When he took her hand, it was the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced.

Her cheeks warmed when she thought of their time in the barn. When he put his arms around her last night and kissed her, she felt hope and happiness for the first time since she started running.

Jenny was in unfamiliar territory. Did all first kisses feel so,  _intense_? She really liked him, but was it fair to put him in this position? She was on the run with no end in sight.

She couldn't pull him into this mess, law officer or not. Why would he willingly help her? Besides, how could he help protect her from what he couldn't see coming? If Drake didn't see it, how would her Deputy?

_Your Deputy? Girl, you better get your head on straight._

She would have to be honest with him or push him away before she hurt him, really hurt him. Jenny wiped a tear, hating what had become of her life. Most women had been kissed long ago, but for twenty-five years, no man had been able to reach her heart. Enos Strate had touched her soul with a simple smile and something about him was  _pure_.

Jenny was going to forget her problems and enjoy the day with him, if he wanted her to. For now, he knew her as Jenny Young, one of Gus's wranglers. That would keep him safe. She would make the most of the short time they had.

Hopefully, his traumatic morning wouldn't interfere with their plans together.

* * *

The atmosphere at breakfast was in stark contrast to the conversation and laughter that filled the cabin last night. The Bradys chose to eat breakfast in their room. Leanne was distraught over the incident with Enos and Gus was angry with the couple. He felt they should have included him in the conversation, before they sprung such information on his godson. Enos was hurt as a result and Gus was making sure they knew he held them responsible.

During breakfast, Gus and Emily went through the motions, like they always did during stressful times. They moved together out of instinct, passing things back and forth, each anticipating the need of the other, but not saying a word. Jenny sat at the table feeling invisible, but understood their detachment. They were concerned about Enos and loved him deeply.

When breakfast was over, Emily cleared the table so she could prepare for the arrivals of the guests and wranglers around 11:30. Gus made a call to bring Barney in early, asking him to come drag the arena and set up for the rider evaluation. When he was done, he left for the barn without a word.

Everyone was tense and behind schedule. It was almost 9:00, Gus had said he wanted to be on the trail by 9:45, but Enos still hadn't left his room. Jenny couldn't take the silence anymore and walked into the kitchen to confront Emily as she washed the dishes.

"This is ridiculous, Emily." Jenny grabbed a plate from the sideboard. "I'll fix him something while it's still hot and take it upstairs."

"No, sweetheart." Emily didn't look up from the sink. "Let him sleep."

Jenny put the plate down,  _loudly_.

"Do you really think he's still sleeping, Emily? He won't come out of that room on his own, I can tell you that much right now. I understand how it feels to want to disappear. I'm not asking for your permission, but I'd like your approval."

Emily looked over her shoulder. Jenny had crossed her arms and had one hip cocked to the side. She raised an eyebrow to get her point across.

"Oh, Jenny." Emily dried her hands and walked towards her. "You're serious ain't ya."

"Yes ma'am. I'm absolutely serious. I'll need a key."

"Ya' ain't gonna need a key. Th' door is open." Emily took the plate and smiled at the girl's determination. "I'll fix his plate. He does like his buttermilk. Ya' fix him a big glass and grab a tray while I take care of this."

"Yes ma'am."

When the women were done, Emily loaded the tray with a plate of food, a glass of buttermilk, a carafe of coffee and two mugs. Emily handed it to Jenny and she turned to take it upstairs.

"Jenny?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Thank you, sweetheart. He's hurtin' awful bad."

"I imagine he is," she said, sadly. "I'll see what I can do about that. He isn't missing this ride."

Jenny hurried upstairs to Enos's room. She was determined to get him out of that bed and on the trails. When Jenny set her mind to something, she got things done.

Whatever it took.

* * *

At the Duke Farm, the time had come for Daisy and Luke to leave for the airport and catch their flight. The family gathered at the pickup to say their goodbyes.

Bo opened the pickup door for Daisy and pulled her into a hug. "Please be careful. I know ya' feel ya' gotta do this, but I don't want to see ya' hurt. I hope things work out th' way you want them to. I mean it, darlin'."

"Thank you, Bo." Daisy let him go. "Sugar, don't you worry about a thing. I'll call from th' hotel in th' mornin'. I love you."

"Love you, too." Bo put Daisy's bag in the truck.

Luke ran out of the house and tossed his duffle bag in the truck. "Bo? I'm sorry to stick ya' with th' chores. I'll make it up to ya'."

Bo slapped his arm and chuckled. "Count on it! Take care of Daisy."

"You got it." Luke slid in the truck and shut the door while he waited for Uncle Jesse.

The family patriarch pulled Bo aside and said, "I'll be back in a few hours. You sure you're all right?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse. I'm worried about both of them. I ain't thrilled about this idea, but I reckon there ain't no stopping it."

"No, and my big toe is still givin' me fits." Uncle Jesse said with worry. "I'd rather have her going with Luke then by herself. This ain't easy for me either. She's gonna be madder than a hornet when she finds out I plan to call Emily."

"Ain't ya' gonna tell her, Uncle Jesse?"

"No. I told Luke but he ain't gonna mention it either. He agrees it's better to have Emily prepared. If she knows what's comin' and what she's dealin' with, she might go a little easier on her. If they just show up, Daisy's gonna feel her wrath. They're good people, but mighty protective of Enos. A promise is a promise."

Jesse gave a ragged sigh and continued, "I'll be back in time for late supper. You know she loves ya' Bo. She couldn't take ya' both. Don't be too hard on her boy. She's tendin' to an awful broken heart."

"Yes sir. Drive safe, Uncle Jesse."

He embraced his youngest nephew, knowing that he felt left out.

Bo watched from the drive as they drove out of sight. He took a moment to walk over to the well, where all this started just a few days ago. He had wanted to get Daisy's ring back for her. It might have been enough to keep her here, but then again that was just wishful thinking.

He felt like a piece of himself was missing whenever Luke wasn't there. They were more like brothers than cousins and a long separation from Daisy  _and_  Luke was going to be tough. Hopefully Daisy would be successful and make a quick return trip.

He leaned against the top of the well and looked down in the darkness below. Bo couldn't picture Enos so angry that he would ever say no to Daisy. In matters of doing his duty maybe, but to be unable to say he loved her in return? There must have been some powerful hurt going on for him to do that.

Just as Bo turned back to the house, something caught the sunlight on the side of the well. He looked closer and saw it again.

He went to the General to retrieve a flashlight and searched the wall. It was difficult to see, but it was about six feet down and stuck in a crack. A diamond. Bo found Daisy's engagement ring!

"Well, would ya' look at that! HA! That's a good sign!"

Bo ran into the house to call Cooter for help. They were going to get the ring out of the well for Daisy.

* * *

The room was like a medieval dungeon, but pitch black. The floor was made of uneven rock that was cold to the touch. Musty smells permeated the air and the dampness chilled him to the bone. The man lay on the floor, shackled to an iron ring in the wall, unaware if it was day or night. He was hungry and in pain. There was no way to know how long he had been here, but he was pretty sure he wasn't in Scotland anymore. The daily beatings were brutal and he was so sore he could barely move. The pain had became his only companion, reminding him he was still alive.

He yearned to be outside in the sun, to run through the forest in the rain, to be free. He imagined riding across the moor and through fields of endless heather. When he slept he dreamt of being back home. Sometimes Gran would come talk to him, but he didn't know how she got here. Hadn't she died years ago? Yes, she had. He must be hallucinating again.

For now, his only option was to rest between beatings and try to survive. He hadn't been taken out for a mock execution in awhile. It was only a matter of time before they put a bullet in his brain. He didn't have the information they wanted and he'd never tell them if he did.

This was all his fault anyway. He was foolish to go back to that place, but he thought perhaps one of them would be there. It had been fifteen years. Surely, they would have brought flowers to the grave. He was wrong, very wrong. The enemy was waiting for him.

Maybe she was searching. He had missed the check-in and she knew him best. Every muscle clenched when he heard the bolt on the door. A beating would soon follow. The door opened and a bright light burned his eyes. It was always the same. Bright spotlight, spewed threats and violent blows. He closed his eyes tightly and waited, defenseless.

An evil voice spoke. "No beating for you today MacFarland. We found one of them. Care to take a guess which one?"

"Liar!" he spat. "You'll never find them!"

It hurt his broken body to exert himself. He was a shell of the skilled fighter and Prince Charming he was once touted to be.

"Have a nice flight MacFarland." Heavy footfall moved away from him.

So they were taking him away? Where? There were more whispers, followed by another voice. It barked orders from behind the light in a deep voice.

"Wade, clean him up. When Wallace Monroe says do it he means do it now. Get him on that jet within the hour. I've a flight to catch. Once it's done, remember we got a favor to return in Georgia next month. That idiot County Commissioner has no idea who he's messing with. We got the better end on that deal."

"Yes sir." A third man stepped in front of the light and knelt down, saying, "Don't worry, MacFarland. Monroe's man will take care of her. He plans to show her a real good time."

_No! Not Jenny! She's-_

He howled in pain when he was kicked against the wall. Rough hands held him down and a sharp needle pierced his skin.

"Say goodnight, MacFarland."

The malicious drug entered his bloodstream and he faded into unconsciousness, praying for Jenny's safety.


	25. Yearning For The Lost

* * *

_"Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated."_

~ Lamartine

* * *

When Enos woke in his room, the depression was so heavy he chose not to move. He was tired of the pain, the secrets and the lies. His mind was bouncing from one memory to another.

He thought about the handkerchief that his father gave him. The "someone special" who made it for him was Beth, his mother. Maybe pa really was going to tell him the truth, but never got the chance. He wished he were here to talk to. He had so many questions.

He thought of Beth and how much he had loved her. If he had known she was his mother, he could have been a better comfort to her. Now that the shock had worn off, he felt as if he loved her even more. He was frustrated about the secrets, but he understood her plan. She was protecting him in the only way she could.

He thought back to that last evening with Beth. How did she find the strength to be his friend and not his mother? Especially knowing that she was dying? She had sacrificed everything...for him.

There was even a part of him that was relieved to know that he didn't have any of Agnes Tribble's blood in his veins, but what would he do when he went home?

Home. He would move into the house on Circle M when he got back. In fact, he needed to call soon and check in with Tom Grady about the arrangements. The house had been closed for years. Tom had started the process of getting things fixed up and repaired. There would even be a shiny new coat of paint and the floors would be redone. Enos wanted it to stay a certain way. If they dare touch that porch swing…

Filling the house with children and grandchildren like Beth's father,  _his_  grandfather had always wanted, was even more important. He didn't want to end up like Beth and die alone, but it felt like an impossible task.

Enos honestly believed reconciliation with Daisy was doomed to failure. He didn't have the heart to even try right now. Overwhelmed and broken, Enos pulled the blanket over his head and made no plans to move. The door to his room clicked open and closed.

He inwardly groaned. Enos could smell the food. Maybe Emily would just leave him be if she thought he was still asleep. He wasn't hungry or interested in talking about his feelings. He was content to stay right here and hide from the world.

* * *

Jenny took one look at Enos and set the tray on the small table with a bang, just to see if it would get a response. Nothing. He didn't even flinch. He remained a big lifeless lump under the blanket, curled up in a ball, hiding from everything and everyone.

Since he calmed easily this morning when she was here, perhaps it would work in reverse. Whatever she was going to do, she had to do quickly. The longer he stayed in this state, the harder it would be to get him moving.

Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she worried he might push her away when she tried to motivate him. Then again, this wasn't about her feelings. It was what was best for him and if she had to make him angry to get him on the trail, she would.

Jenny sighed and moved to the bed where she stretched out beside him propped on her elbow. She had thirty minutes to feed him and get him to the barn.

* * *

Enos felt the bed dip as Emily sat down, but he wasn't in the mood for one of her  _"get up and do it"_  speeches. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep, deepening his breathing to sound more realistic. It was a good plan until that first deep breath brought with it Jenny's perfume.

_Uh-oh…_

Maybe this wasn't so bad. He wanted a distraction from his heartache and he knew Jenny could provide that easily. Waiting for her next move seemed like the best and least painful thing to do.

The two fingers walking up his arm to his shoulder were the polar opposite of painful. They tugged on the blanket, just enough to uncover the top of his head, exposing only his dark hair, but leaving his eyes covered for now.

It didn't hurt a bit when Jenny moved closer, although his breathing quickened and his heart began to race. How did she do that to him? She still hadn't said a word, but he sensed her head come to rest on the pillow beside him. When she ran her fingers through his hair he continued his charade, shifting a little, uncurling his legs and moving deeper under the blanket.

_This_ , didn't hurt. Not in the least.

Jenny wasn't buying his act for a second and while she could play the game a little longer, they didn't have time. She needed to get his attention.

Enos almost giggled when Jenny tickled his ribs,  _underneath_  the blanket. He muttered to hide it and that same soft hand moved between his body and the pillow in his arms. It moved tenderly across his chest and followed the buttons of his shirt, caressing him gently on the way to his neck and up to his lips. She used a single finger and gently traced his bottom lip, tenderly pulling on it to tease him.

Taking her hand, he laced their fingers together, kissing them gently as he held her hand tight. Rose petals. Just like last night, her skin was as soft as a rose petal and sweet as honey.

Jenny tugged the pillow away and he pulled her closer to him. With his head still covered, he held her arm as if she were his lifeline. The blanket was slowly pulled away from his face, but he kept his eyes closed. He wasn't sure he could face her just yet. He still felt raw, but the longer she was with him, the more confidence he gained.

She was so patient. He didn't know how she understood his needs, but she anticipated each one. He was glad she was here and gathered great comfort from her presence. Jenny moved, her cheek brushed against his and he gave a half-smile when she nuzzled him gently. Still, she hadn't said a word and he was ready to hear her voice.

Jenny must have read his mind, because she whispered tenderly in his ear. "Deputy? What do I have to do to get you on that horse and out on the trail?"

Enos opened his eyes. The gentle curve where her neck met her shoulder was right there, just within his reach, he moved his head forward and kissed her neck softly. She took a shuddering breath and moved back to nuzzle her nose with his.

He smiled and said in a husky voice, "Ya' keep that up and I ain't goin' nowhere."

Jenny brushed her lips against his, but didn't let him kiss her. "You didn't answer my question, Deputy."

"Wh-what question?"

She giggled softly and leaned in close to whisper slowly in his ear, "Where … are … your … boots?"

"M-my  _boots_?"

"Yes." Jenny laughed and sat back. "You can't ride without your boots. So where are they?"

Enos chuckled playfully and looked into her eyes with a content sigh. "They're on th' floor, by th' dresser."

"I'll get them." Jenny sat up, intent on retrieving his boots and getting him out of bed.

Enos loosened his grip on her hand, but didn't let go when their arms were stretched as far as they could reach. He smiled like a mischievous little boy.

She crinkled her nose, "Now, Deputy I'm going to need my hand back for just a second."

"When do we have to be at th' barn?"

"About twenty minutes, but you have to eat first."

"So ten minutes?"

"What?"

She squealed in delight when Enos sat forward and took her by the waist. He pulled her back to him and cradled her in his arms.

He ran his finger gently over her lips. "I got ya' for ten minutes."

"Deputy, I do believe you are flirting with me."

"No ma'am. If I was flirtin' I wouldn't kiss ya'."

He laughed when she giggled at his silly words.

Jenny gazed into his eyes. "You haven't kissed me today, not properly anyway."

"I…um, I can fix that." Enos took the clip out of her hair.

It fell around shoulders, framing her face in rich brown waves. Enos ran his fingers tenderly across her cheek. They disappeared in a sea of mahogany tresses and he pulled her lips to his for a romantic kiss.

He slowly backed away, wishing he could wake to this more often. "Good mornin', Miss Jenny."

She pressed her forehead to his. "Good morning, Deputy."

He smiled again, not knowing how it was possible. After everything he had been through and discovered this morning, this beautiful creature could make him feel like he had hope.

Jenny traced a button on his shirt. "You really should eat. Will you at least try?"

"Will ya' kiss me again for encouragement?"

"Oh, you are a mess!" Jenny wiggled out of his grasp and moved to the small table. "Get over here, time to eat and go."

"But, what about-"

"Your kiss? Come and get it." Jenny looked over her shoulder with a playful smile. "If you can."

She kept her back to him, yet kept one eye over her shoulder as she poured the coffee.

He climbed off the bed, walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad ya' came to see me." Enos tenderly nuzzled her head to the side, finding his favorite spot on her neck. He kissed her tenderly, sweetly, slowly making his way up her neckline as she giggled playfully.

"Now come on, Deputy. We don't have much time. I want to make sure you're well fed before we go."

Enos adored how she called him that and found it irresistible.  _She_  was irresistible.

He gently turned her to face him. "What about my kiss for encouragement?"

Enos wasn't sure what had come over him. Jenny gave him a newfound boldness that he didn't know he possessed. He felt safe with her.

"Oh, I think you've earned it."

Jenny stood on her toes, but could barely clasp her hands behind his neck. Enos put his arms around her waist, lowered his head to hers and kissed her as he pulled her up into his arms. Her feet left the floor. Her kiss was like the sunshine after the rain, warm, comforting, invigorating.

_Stop it…stop it…you're going to lose control of the situation…_

Just when Enos thought he could break away she let out a tiny whimper of delight. Her lips parted ever so slightly and he moved gently past her lips into blissful new territory. He moaned deeply when Jenny responded in kind. He was over the moon and wrapped his arms around her tighter, pressing every generous curve against him.

There were three loud knocks and he literally dropped her.

"What!? Ding dang it...um…j-just a second!"

"What th' sam hill, boy? Th' door's locked!"

_Gus? Not again!_

"Easy handsome." Jenny giggled quietly as she wiped the lipstick from his face. She pushed him down in front of his meal and whispered, "Hush and eat."

Jenny answered the door. "Hey Gus. Sorry about the lock, habit. Finally got lazy bones to eat something. He got a little sleep, too. Come on in."

She opened the door wide and propped it open with the stop.

"Jenny? What are you doin' in here? I'd think my godson would be less of a grump with you keepin' him company."

Gus marched past her as she stifled a grin. Enos was busy shoving food in his mouth when Gus ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Enos! Good to see ya' up and out a bed. What ya' been up to?"

"Hey, Gus." Enos shoved another bite in his mouth to keep from saying something stupid.

"I just came to see if ya' feel up to th' ride. Just gonna be th' three of us. Nelson is gonna stay with Mrs. Brady."

"Gus, I need to apologize to Miss Leanne before we go."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't necessarily think so." Gus pulled the desk chair over and sat in front of him.

Jenny sat at the foot of the bed and listened quietly.

"Enos, listen to me." Gus hooked his arm around the chair back. "Any more big surprises like that and I'm sendin' them packin'. I won't have you go through nothin' like that again. We should've been there and they should have included us."

Enos slowly lowered his fork. "B-but Gus, ya' can't send them away. I know you're upset. I ain't sayin' this is easy, but I understand what Beth was doin'. I got so many questions about how this is even possible. If ya' send them away, I'll never get any answers."

Gus sat forward and shook his head. "Okay. It's your decision, but ya' gotta do somethin' for me."

"Sure, Gus. Anything."

"First, ya' stop pushin' so hard and ya' take better care of yourself, because I just can't stand…I mean…Emily just can't stand seein' ya' all tore up. Second, if your gonna' keep funnin' around with Jenny, ya' don't have to hide it from me."

Enos blushed purple. "Huh?"

"See ya' at th' barn in fifteen minutes." Gus stood and smacked Enos's shoulder before leaving the room. He laughed all the way down the hallway.

While Enos finished eating, he watched Jenny's movements as she fixed his bed. She was humming a melody he hadn't heard before and he let the sound wrap around him like a soft blanket.

"Hey, Jenny?"

"Yes?"

Enos stood and walked to her, pulling her back into his arms. "Thank you for bein' th' way ya' are."

"Careful, Deputy that kind of talk will make us late for the ride. I might have to kiss you again."

"I sure hope so. Gus sorta interrupted th' last one. It doesn't count."

She laughed but then focused in on his lips and kissed him tenderly before pushing him away.

"We gotta go, Deputy. I'll take the tray to the kitchen and meet you at the barn." Jenny smiled and tilted her head to the side in that endearing little way before she took the tray and left the room.

Enos was fascinated as he pulled on his boots. Jenny had come to his rescue again and his problems had faded to the background. The ride was going to be fabulous.

He went to the Brady's door, took a deep breath and knocked. Nelson opened it, his surprise evident in his features.

"Mr. Brady, may I come in please? I'm on th' way to th' barn, but I wanted to speak to ya' first."

"Of course, Enos." Nelson stepped aside. "Please come in."

Leanne was still on the bed resting, but brightened when she saw him. "Enos! I'm so glad to see you! I'm so sorry about earlier. Are you all right?"

"Yes ma'am." Enos stepped in th' room. "Miss Leanne, I just came to apologize, to both of ya'. I didn't mean to get so upset. I know y'all wouldn't lie to me. It was just a lot to take in. I still got lots of questions, but I need a little time to think first. I just wanted ya' to know how sorry I am about earlier."

"Oh, Enos." Leanne extended her hands. "Come over here and sit a moment, young man."

Enos sat next to her. "I only have a minute, but I promise I'll come talk soon, Miss Leanne."

She placed a hand on his cheek and giggled softly. "You always were in a hurry."

"Ma'am?"

"I'll explain. I have something for you." Leanne reached into the small hope chest that she kept beside her and pulled out a wallet size picture.

She gazed at it with a smile, "I was thinking of the night you were born. Things happened so fast that Doc Appleby didn't make it. I had to help Beth bring you into this world. I was the first to hold you. Enos, you were born in the house on the Circle M, just like your mother was."

"I-I was?"

"Oh yes," she nodded. "Beth was never supposed to see you, or hold you, but I refused to let that happen. I took this picture before Doc Appleby got there. I have copies, but I wanted you to have this one. It's the only picture I know of that exists of you and your mother."

She handed him the tiny photo and he was filled with awe. There was Beth with a tiny newborn in her arms,  _him_. She was beautiful, so young and she glowed. The look on her face as she gazed at her baby…at him…was one of complete and total love.

"I wish she was here so I could tell her that…that I…" Enos cleared his throat.

Leanne patted his hand. "She knew, dear. She loved you, too."

"Um…Mrs. Brady, is there one that I could give to Emily and Gus? It would mean a lot to me."

"Sure, sweetheart. Why don't you take this one." Leanne reached into the drawer beside her.

She pulled out a frame containing a larger image of the same photo and handed it to him.

"I-I can't take this from ya', Miss Leanne."

"Nonsense," she replied. "I can have another made. You can give it to the Raffertys. I'm afraid they aren't very happy with us right now."

"I'm real sorry, Miss Leanne. That's my fault. If I hadn't been so upset, or handled things better, it wouldn't be this way. I've talked to Gus, but I'll talk to Emily before I leave. I'll make things better."

"Enos, don't be so hard on yourself. We should have waited until they were here. I don't want you to worry. I have good things to tell you, things that Beth wasn't able to share. She explains a lot in her diaries. You'll see what she went through, but I hope you will see how much she loved you. If she couldn't keep you, at least you were with you father. Otis sent her pictures and things over the years through Nelson. I'll tell you everything, but for now, you go have a good ride, relax for a while. Thank you for coming by."

Enos pressed down the emotion swelling up inside him and pulled out his wallet to put the smaller picture of Beth inside. When he saw Daisy's image, he felt a deep pain shoot through his chest. The feelings of loss doubled.

A small wastebasket sat at his feet and he pulled her picture out, but at the last minute, he couldn't do it. He told her they would still be friends. Enos covered Daisy's image with the precious photo of his mother and put it in his wallet.

"Thanks for everything, Miss Leanne." Enos gave Leanne a gentle hug, kissed her cheek and left for the barn.

Nelson smiled at his wife, "Missus? Are ya' all right?"

"Never better, Nelson. Never better."

* * *

Emily was at the door waiting with Enos's hat and duster when he arrived. He grinned and handed her the framed image.

"Mrs. Brady gave this to me to give to you. Will ya' take it? Emily, please don't be angry with them. She feels awful about what happened and I do, too. Will ya' think about talkin' to her while we're gone?"

Emily looked down at the photo and gasped. "Is this Beth - with  _you_?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, Enos! Thank you. I love it. I was going to talk with the Bradys anyway, but this will make it easier. Everything will be okay. Now ya' have a good time." She kissed his cheek before helping him with his duster.

"See ya' later." Enos hurried outside to catch up.

Just as he reached the barn, Jenny walked out in her duster, leading her horse Bella and Gus's grey, Pete.

Gus came around the corner right behind her with Tag.

"Son, you're gonna need spurs. He can be a little stubborn. Here, use these, ya' do know how to use 'em proper right?" Gus tossed Enos a set and he quickly put them on.

"Yes sir. I used them with Sam all th' time." Enos's excitement over being back in the saddle was building. He couldn't wait to race across the countryside on Tag.

His eyes landed on Jenny and Bella. The stirrup was near her shoulder and he had no clue how she was going to get up on such a tall horse without help.

Gus knew what he was thinking. "Watch and learn, son. It's mighty impressive."

Gus climbed on Pete while Enos looked back at Jenny. Maybe he would until she was safely on board.

His godfather bent down and spoke quietly. "Boy, ya' best get on that horse. She's fierce independent about that sorta thing."

"Yes sir." Enos checked his cinch, put his foot in the stirrup and swung over the saddle. It was amazing. He had missed this more than he realized. Tag was tall and Enos could sense the raw power beneath him. He sat back in the saddle and watched Jenny.

Gus turned Pete around. "Jenny? Quit lollygaggin' we got miles to cover and were behind schedule. Enos, I took th' liberty of loadin' your rifle. Safety's on, extra ammo is in th' trail bag."

"Possum on a gumbush. Thanks, Gus." Enos had been so caught up with Jenny he forgot about his guns.

"I'm coming." Jenny said and she took the left rein in her hand, stood shoulder to shoulder with the horse and stepped back. In one smooth motion, she lunged forward and jumped into the air. She grabbed the saddle horn and swung over the saddle, never touching the stirrup.

"I'm ready," she announced. "Lead the way, Gus."

Enos shook his head and smiled as Jenny moved Bella next to him. Together, they walked the horses toward the gate.

Gus looked towards the arena. "When we get back we should have company, lots of it. I got me a bet to win."

Enos tilted his chin. "What kinda bet?"

"I'll let ya' know when and if I win." Gus snickered and winked at Jenny before moving Pete up the hill ahead of them.

"So Deputy, I think it's time we get better acquainted." Jenny offered her hand.

"Yes ma'am." Enos held her tiny hand with his and together they rode the horses out the gate to the trails.

They would get their time to talk.

* * *

The more time Enos spent out on the trails with Jenny, the further away his problems floated. The time they spent at the shooting range had been a fantastic adventure and he was beginning to feel like a new man. As the group rode towards the land where the Circle M horses grazed, they laughed and teased one another about their skills, or lack thereof. Jenny had beaten both men when it came to target practice.

Gus had a good laugh when Enos learned Jenny was the sharpshooter he spoke of, although Gus really had expected him to beat her and claimed to be surprised when he didn't. Enos didn't mind. It wasn't  _that_  bad as the two were pretty closely matched.

Enos had watched Jenny at the range with amazement and felt she probably could handle any weapon she was given. It was another characteristic to add to his list of her attractive qualities, right along with all that quiet strength and confidence she had.

They continued their ride and soon were standing on a grassy knoll overlooking a vast field dotted with horses - Circle M horses. They sat back and watched them meander and graze, then Enos saw a horse that looked familiar. It was an older sorrel gelding.

"Gus? Is that Sam?"

"Yep. That's Sam." Gus replied. "He's doing pretty good considerin' his age. Can't ride him any more and we have to winter him at th' barn. He hates it there, but he can't take th' cold anymore."

Enos looked through the herd, eager to find another. "What about Sadie? Is Sadie here, too?"

Gus hung his head, "No, son. Sadie didn't make it a year after Beth passed, but she had a good life. She didn't suffer."

Enos sighed sadly as he thought about Sadie. Beth had told him Sadie was her favorite and wrote about her almost daily in her diaries. When he realized Sadie would be three years older than him, he understood. It was just her time to go.

Gus waved a hand towards Jenny. "Ya' know Bella over there is Sadie's great-granddaughter. She's got her sire's build and Sadie's mindset. Jenny will be real good to her, won't ya' sweetheart."

"Of course. I'm always good to my horses." Jenny laughed and immediately brightened the mood.

Enos crinkled his forehead. "How are we gettin' all th' horses back to Hazzard?"

"Whattaya think Beth sent ya' out here in that truck for?" Gus rested his arm on the saddle horn. "We're gonna take as many as we can when ya' leave at th' end of th' month."

"Huh?"

"Beth bought ya' a trailer." Gus chuckled. "Nice one, too. I'll show ya' when we get back to th' ranch. You'll be takin' six of 'em, I'm takin twelve in th' big truck and if I can convince Jenny, she's gonna haul five."

Enos swung his eyes to Jenny. The thought of her going to Hazzard hadn't crossed his mind. He could have a problem. She knew nothing of his involvement with Daisy. He better tell her before this romance got much deeper. He didn't want to hurt her.

He scratched his chin and worried. What if she thought he was using her to forget about Daisy? Like a rebound? No. He wasn't doing that.

Enos really cared for Jenny, but things were happening so fast. Did he really understand? He couldn't look at Daisy's picture without pain, which meant he was still hurting over her.

Jenny was an attractive woman, inside and out. It wasn't wrong for him to like her. He was free to do so. When he was with her, it was easy, comfortable, like two old souls that had always been together, even though they just met. Being with Jenny had renewed a confidence that hadn't shown itself since Beth's passing. He didn't feel the loss of Daisy when he was with her.

Wait. Isn't that what rebound is all about? How was he supposed to know? He'd never dated another woman before, but there was no denying he was heartbroken over Daisy.

He was just plain broken - over everything.

That didn't mean he wanted to get back on Daisy's merry-go-round, or wanted to start over. He just... _didn't_. He would take things slow and wait to tell Jenny when she wouldn't be hurt by it. Thankfully, he had almost a month.

Gus was certainly right about them having a lot in common. When they weren't running the horses, or shooting, they were talking and learning about each other. They hadn't run out of topics yet.

Enos had told her all about his Pa, growing up in Hazzard, racing on the dirt track, the Academy, L.A., and of course the Dukes. He chose to speak of the cousins only as childhood friends - for now.

When he mentioned that cars in Hazzard County jumped rivers and ravines, she laughed until her sides hurt. Enos didn't think she believed him. That was all right. Turk didn't believe him at first either. It was worth it to hear the melodic sound of her laughter.

He shared his relationship with Beth. Jenny hung on every word, her eyes curious and warm. He started at the early morning visit to the station and finished with Tom Grady's visit this past Monday. Jenny was the first person outside of Emily and Gus to know his secret.  _Beth was my mother._ He was proud to be her son.

Jenny told him about spending the first twelve years of her life in Scotland and her two brothers, Drake and Jaxon. He learned she was a twin. She became mysteriously quiet when he asked where her siblings lived now, but eventually she explained they were traveling abroad. All three were taking a hiatus from helping run their father's investment firm, somewhere in the northeast.

Her favorite color was green, her birthday was close to his, she was two years younger than he and liked driving her muscle car across the countryside at breakneck speeds. She enjoyed fishing, horseback riding, camping and looking at the stars.

Jenny tipped her head, catching him in his contemplative gaze. She smiled. A warm, enchanting smile. His lips curved in a broad grin and he wondered if those eyes saw right into his heart. He adored the way she looked at him, as if she knew what he was thinking - although she couldn't possibly.

Gus drew his attention. "Y'all, we need to move out. See them clouds? It's storming something fierce up in th' mountains. It'll be raining tonight for sure. Hope we have good weather to move the cattle out Monday."

"I ain't seen th' cows." Enos replied. "Where are they?"

Gus took his reins and turned Pete around. "Tomorrow we ride out to Bear Creek for the night. The cattle are north of th' river valley. We'll round them up Monday morning and move 'em to higher pastures. Y'all seen enough? I'm hungry for Emily's fried chicken and you need to get in a nap before rider evaluation starts."

"Gus, I ain't in pre-school!"

"Then don't act like it grumpy. Ya' heard th' doc. He said rest. Now let's go so you get at least an hour of sleep before things really get hoppin'."

Gus moved out leaving Enos and Jenny alone. She moved Bella so they sat face to face.

With a playful smile she said, "He said take a nap, he didn't say where."

Enos knew exactly where she meant. He moved closer to kiss her, but stopped himself. That niggling problem returned. He should tell her about Daisy. Although, he had broken it off clean. Did he really need to muddy their budding relationship?

"Hey," she whispered softly, concern in her eyes. She reached out to cup his cheek. "Are you holding up okay? You've had such a rough day. Come with me. Gus is right. You need some rest. You look pale all of a sudden."

She leaned in and kissed him so tenderly he shuddered.

"Aw, Jenny. You're amazin'." Enos kissed her again and grinned ear to ear.

"That's more like it. Race you to the trees."

Jenny popped her reins and took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Enos giggled and turned Tag to chase after her, his indecision forgotten.


	26. Spiraling Out Of Control

* * *

_A year from now you may wish you had started today."_

~ Karen Lamb

* * *

The sun was shining brightly when Enos crested the hill above the cabin with Jenny. The group paused a moment to look at the ranch below and Enos was astounded at the changes. It looked completely different. Trucks with trailers had crowded in the drive and parked in the empty pasture. The arena was wide open and a plethora of guests and friends of the Raffertys were milling about on foot and horseback.

It was tradition for the neighbors to come over and help out for a few days until the group hit the trail. It made everything more fun and gave them all a chance to catch up with each other. At the rider evaluation, the guests would be required to participate in several games and ride various patterns in the arena so Gus and his wrangler's could evaluate their abilities. He would then make sure the riders were on an appropriate horse for their skill level and address any problems before leaving tomorrow.

Before everything got underway, Emily was hosting a big lunch at the cabin. They rode through the gate and approached the large water trough. There was a man flirting shamelessly with a couple of girls by the windmill and when he saw Gus, he left the girls behind to approach.

"Howdy!" The man had a long blade of prairie grass in his mouth. "I'm looking for Gus Rafferty. The lady at the house said you were out on the trail with your godson, but she didn't say nothin' about you sweet thing." The man pointed at Jenny and winked.

Jenny tensed and looked away without speaking. She appeared to be holding her breath – and her tongue.

Enos gave the man a frosty glare for his rude behavior. He didn't like the way he looked at Jenny.

"I'm Gus Rafferty," he dismounted and extended his hand. "Welcome to th' Rafter G."

The man took his hand and pumped vigorously. "Pleasure. I'm Martin Norris, but everybody calls me Marty."

"Marty, it is then." Gus replied. "Pleased to meet ya'. I'd like ya' to meet my godson, Enos Strate, and the lady in the middle there is one of my best trail hands, Jenny Young."

Marty gave Jenny a lascivious smirk. "It's mighty nice ta' meet ya, little lady." He tipped his hat and spoke with a very poorly executed John Wayne accent. He completely ignored Enos.

Jenny stared back, clearly offended.

Enos wasn't prepared for the jealousy that surged. He couldn't stand the man or the way he was undressing Jenny with his eyes. It disgusted him to think of anyone else's hands on her. Marty didn't have the right! Jenny came to him. She belonged to…

_She ain't mine...is she?_

Before Enos could stop himself, he had moved Tag in front of Bella. He leaned down and offered a hand to Marty.

"Enos Strate,  _Deputy_  Enos Strate."

"Hey there! I'm Marty." He took Enos's hand and was met with a grip so powerful his mouth twitched. "S-so, you're a sheriff's deputy, huh? I run a casino in Vegas. It's like being at a big party twenty-four seven." Marty looked past Enos to Jenny. "I make real good money, too."

_As if that's supposed to impress her?!_

"Oh! You're  _that_  Marty!" Gus's bet with Emily was on this guy and he was about to be out twenty bucks. "Big job like that don't give ya' much free time I reckon. Why don't ya' go on up to th' cabin and let th' wife get ya' all checked in. Lunch is in about an hour. I'll fill everyone in on th' schedule and have proper introductions then. C'mon. I'll show ya' th' way."

Gus was just trying to get him out of there. He didn't like the way he was looking at Jenny either. If the idiot was going to get his ass kicked, he might as well wait until the ride started so Gus could win his bet.

"Oh, I've already checked in, but thanks." Marty's eyes swept right back to Jenny.

Gus muttered under his breath, "I should've let Emily pick ya' after all."

Enos waited for Jenny to move a safe distance away, then he moved Tag to the hitching post to dismount so he could walk her to the cabin. He wasn't about to leave her alone with this guy. When Enos looked over his shoulder, she was on the far side of the water trough and about to dismount when Marty came around to approach her again.

Jenny sat back down in the saddle and slowly moved Bella away. Unfortunately, the place was so crowded she was soon up against a trailer and had no place else to go.

Enos quickly swung out of the saddle to address the problem, but things escalated faster than he could get there.

Marty swaggered up to Jenny. "Let me give you a hand pretty lady. My goodness you're a tiny little thing, but your curves are in the right places."

Jenny snapped, "Just back off, mister."

"Aw, don't be like that little girl." Marty ran his hand up her thigh as he reached for her waist. He intended to pick her up like some rag doll.

"Hey!" Enos yelled. "Just what do ya' think you're doing!? Get your hands off her!"

Jenny had already kicked her feet free and she snatched his hand off her thigh. She bent three fingers back until she heard them snap before letting him go. Her leg swung over the horn and she vaulted out of the saddle, kicking Marty square in the chest. She made a rather graceful landing on her feet and stood in a defensive fighter's stance.

She wouldn't need it. Marty was sent flying backwards and landed in the water trough with a large splash. There was a huge uproar of laughter from all directions, except Jenny's.

She marched over to him and screamed. "Keep your filthy paws to yourself! Next time I'll dislocate your shoulder! I didn't do  _anything_  to give you the impression that I  _needed_  or  _wanted_  your help! Don't you  _ever_  put a hand on me again!"

Enos couldn't believe what he was seeing and he rushed towards her.

Gus grabbed his arm. "Slow down."

"Huh!?" Enos stared back in disbelief. "Gus, what are ya' doing?"

He kept his voice down, "Do ya' remember what I said about Jenny bein' guarded?"

"Yes sir, but I-"

"Just take her to th' barn and let her cool off, but  _don't_  touch her until ya' get her attention. Make sure she knows it's you, understand? I'll deal with Romeo."

"Yes sir." Enos rushed over to find Jenny glaring at Marty. "Jenny?"

She didn't answer. Jenny was so focused in on Marty, who was swearing a blue streak, that she didn't hear him.

Marty swore from the water, "Why you little bit-"

Gus pushed Marty's head under the water before he got the rest of that word out of his mouth and Jenny put him in the hospital.

He looked to his godson, "Enos what are ya' waitin' for!? Take her to th' barn!"

"C'mon, Jenny." She was running on adrenaline and reacting on instinct, so Enos stepped in her line of sight. "Look at me, Jenny. Let's go to th' barn, okay?"

Jenny blinked rapidly and seemed to come out of her defensive mode.

"Deputy." Jenny sighed. "Yeah, let's go to the barn."

Remembering Gus's caution he offered his hand. When she took it, he quickly put his arm around her to lead her away. Behind them, Gus was giving Marty a lesson on appropriate behavior towards women and threatened to have him thrown off the property, without a refund, if he didn't shape up.

When they reached the barn, she climbed the hayloft ladder quickly and Enos followed. She moved to a dark corner, way out of site, then plopped down in the hay.

Jenny looked up with sad eyes. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for embarrassing you." With a heavy sigh she dropped her face into her hands. "You must think I'm a horrible person."

"No, I think Marty is a horrible person."

After what Enos witnessed, it became clear that  _he_  was different. Otherwise, Jenny would have thrown him off the hayloft last night.

Enos lowered to the hay beside her. "I'm sorry I didn't get to him before he touched ya'. I didn't think he would be that, that…"

"Foolish?"

"Disrespectful." Enos leaned back in the hay and offered his hand. "Come here."

Her fingers wove into his and she turned to face him. "Deputy, I…" Long lashes lowered to her cheeks.

Enos pulled her into his arms and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Aw, Jenny. Tell me what's botherin' ya'."

"It's just that I never know if...um…" Jenny exhaled a tired sigh. "People think I'm helpless because I'm small. There's always one guy that thinks I'm some paper doll."

"I don't think you're helpless and ya' sure ain't no paper doll." Enos snickered. "I reckon Marty figured it out, too. I thought that was mighty impressive how ya' handled yourself."

"That's because you're special, Deputy. You're a good person. I could tell right away and I know I can trust you." Jenny snuggled closer and draped an arm across his chest as she yawned.

"Shoot, I ain't nothin' special. My world is awful messed up right now. I sure hope this mornin' was th' last big surprise Beth has for me. It still don't seem real."

"Did you know…" Jenny yawned again. "Excuse me. Did you know I was with you this morning?"

"Of course ya' were! Ya' kissed me and brought me breakfast and then ya'  _really_  kissed-"

"No, silly! Not then, it was before," she giggled and nuzzled against him. "I woke up when Gus was yelling at Nelson. I didn't know for sure if you were aware that I was with you. I just wanted you to know. You are special, Deputy Strate. Beth must have been so proud of you." Jenny's heavy lidded eyes closed with another sigh.

"Possum on a gumbush. I thought I was imaginin' that." Enos ran his hand slowly up and down her back.

"You say such funny things." Jenny exhaled a deep breath. "You were hurting. I'm sorry if I intruded, but I couldn't just walk away."

"Oh, Jenny. Ya' sure are nice to me." Enos was humbled and held her quietly. A few minutes of contemplation later, he whispered, "I think you're th' most thoughtful person I've ever met and I really like being with ya'. I mean, I really like  _you_. Jenny, you're th' best thing that's happened to me since...since...well, a long time."

When she didn't reply, he glanced down. "Jenny?"

What he saw took his breath away. Jenny was sleeping peacefully, her long lashes rested against her cheeks and a content smile graced her soft lips. It was the most adorable thing he had seen in ages.

Enos's thoughts went back to the situation with Daisy. He would feel horrible if it caused Jenny pain. He didn't understand what he was feeling for Jenny, but it was powerful. He had enjoyed every moment of their ride together and he wanted to know more. Maybe he should tell her about Daisy after all. He owed her the truth.

Enos set the alarm on his watch for thirty minutes and kissed her forehead. Then wrapping his arms around her tenderly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

From thirty thousand feet, the city of Nashville looked like a massive spider web against the ground. Daisy gazed out the window, awestruck by the display of God's creation below her. They hadn't been in the air long, but this was destined to be a very long day.

Because they were forced to book their tickets at the last minute, Daisy had to take what was available. Unable to get a direct flight, Luke and Daisy were on their way to St. Louis, where they had a four-hour layover before flying into Jackson Hole late tonight.

Luke was spending the time going through the O'Connell file, trying to discover as much as possible about the woman who made Enos a wealthy man. Hopefully he could arm Daisy with enough knowledge to put Enos's feet back on the ground. Glancing out the window, he noticed the conflicted look in Daisy's eyes.

He closed the file and took her hand. "Daisy, are ya' having second thoughts?"

She pulled her gaze from the window. "Do ya' think I'm makin' a mistake comin' out here?"

Luke shrugged a shoulder. "What I think ain't important. Do you think it's a mistake?"

"I made Emily a promise." Daisy tapped her finger against the arm of the chair. "I know him, Luke. This feels like he's pushing me out, like he did when we were little. I know he loves me. If he was prepared to marry me on Wednesday, ain't no way he's outta love with me already. We need to talk it out face to face." Daisy chuckled. "I reckon I just answered my own question, huh."

"Yep." Luke patted her hand. "You'll see him tomorrow, try not to worry. He's been in love with you since high school, if not before. We just have to remind him."

Daisy took the small pillow and watched the barges on the Cumberland River below. It would be heaven to have Enos's arms around her, to hear him say he loved her and that he wanted her. It would happen. She would make it happen. Daisy's eyes grew heavy and she slipped into a peaceful sleep, thinking of those hazel eyes looking back at her with love.

* * *

Enos awoke with a soft weight on his chest and opened his eyes to a set of twinkling emeralds. Jenny's chin rested on her wrists as she lay across him. She tipped her head to the side and smiled.

"Hey, you." A slow, smoldering blink followed. "I think Gus knows what he's talking about when he suggested this nap."

Enos smiled back. "Maybe I should let him treat me like I'm still in pre-school more often." He reached out and wrapped a strand of her soft hair around his finger. "Did ya' get some sleep?"

"I did, but I have a confession." That playful smile returned. "We missed lunch and have about twenty minutes before the ride starts. You slept through your alarm and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I know how tired you've been. Emily will still feed you."

Enos giggled. "So we got time to catch up."

"Catch up?"

"Yeah, on that kiss that Gus interrupted this mornin'."

As if he were on the uphill climb of a roller coaster, a thrilling anticipation fluttered deep inside.

Jenny blushed. "Why Deputy Strate. I believe you're flirting with me sir."

The ride gained momentum. "Oh, no ma'am. I intend to make a flat out pass at ya'."

Jenny tossed her head back and laughed, a purely joyous, spontaneous laugh. Enos laughed with her. He reached out and caressed her cheek with his fingers then buried them deep into that rich mahogany hair. He moved closer, pressing his lips to hers.

He moaned softly and his free arm went around her diminutive waist to roll her back in the hay. He went deeper with the kiss and Jenny responded by anticipating his desire. The coaster reached the peak, her lips parted, Enos plunged down the other side and explored the soft warmth on the other side as she did the same. The universe shifted around him, his blood rushed through his veins at an astounding rate. He reached an even higher peak when she made the sweetest sounds, tiny, feminine, calling to him for more.

_Stop, stop…ya' can't do this._

Enos pulled back but what he saw tempted him to continue the ride. Her eyes were mesmerizing pools of desire, her soft hands had reached the bare skin of his chest.

"Jenny, I shouldn't. What if I…um…c-can't stop and-"

"Deputy," her voice was a sultry whisper as her fingers touched and teased his skin beneath his t-shirt. "I trust you. I do. Nothing will happen that we don't want to happen. Precious moments are rare. You're an amazing man. Just be with me."

That was it. Enos's coaster was out of control, completely and totally out of control. He dove into her like a cool spring on a hot summer day. She arched her back, he pulled her close, every feminine curve pressed against him and reality shifted to the background. A hand went to the safe territory of her neck as his lips traced her jaw with warm kisses. His fingers found the chain of her necklace and followed it down to the pendant.

He pulled back, breathless, and searched her eyes. Was she feeling the same deep pull? The same sense of utter harmony? Beneath him, he was acutely aware of the dramatic rise and fall of her breathing. She looked up with such adoration, such... _trust_. He pulled her collar aside and kissed her neck. She gave a surrendering moan and he began to kiss his way along her throat, lower, lower, he paused at the gentle swells below her pendant. He had to stop. He had too.

"Oh, Deputy," she cooed. Her fingers raked over his shoulders and she shuddered beneath him in anticipation.

_Later_.

He didn't want to stop. Enos hadn't wanted a woman so badly in his life, but he couldn't disrespect her. He couldn't. Jenny trusted him. She was so beautiful. He returned to succulent lips and kissed her again. Those tiny hands pushed his shirt off his shoulders and began working his t-shirt up to explore his muscles. Her fingernails ran across his chest and sent a burst of need from head to toe. Closer. He needed to be closer, to feel her skin against his, to connect, bond, possess. He reached for the button on her blouse and-

"Enos! Jenny! Y'all quit funnin' around up there! It's time to ride! Be at the arena ASAP!"

"Oh, ding dang it!" Enos felt like the floor had fallen out from under him and quickly rolled away. He straightened his shirt and tried to calm his out of control hormones.

"Enos? Jenny?"

Jenny called out, "We'll be right there, Gus!"

"Y'all get a move on!"

"Yes sir!" Jenny giggled and rolled to her side to gaze into Enos's eyes. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm great, but I...need a second to um...relax." Enos blushed and ran his thumb across her chin. "Jenny, I care for ya'. I really do. I see how special you are."

"Oh, Deputy." Jenny's cheeks turned a lovely ripe peach color. "You're special to me, too. When the time is right, we'll have our moment together. We have plenty of…of time."

Jenny's smile faltered and she suddenly looked away as she stood to pull herself together.

Enos frowned as he quickly buttoned his shirt. She kept her back to him while fixing her hair in a messy chignon. What was wrong? He was on his feet in a flash, turned her around and took her hands.

"Hey, I'll be waitin' for ya' at th' horses, okay? Will ya' meet me there?" He searched her eyes for some explanation and kissed her fingers tenderly. "Jenny, I didn't upset ya' did I?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." She looked up with a carefree smile. "Deputy, I want to know you. Life is…unpredictable." Jenny cleared her throat and pressed her hands against his chest. "I'll meet you at the horses. I just have to grab my things from the cabin. I want to make the most of every moment together on the ride, okay?"

"Oh, yes ma'am." Enos placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He lingered there and murmured, "Every single moment."

She nuzzled against him like a mewing kitten. Whatever he thought he sensed, or saw, was gone. Jenny patted his chest and turned away.

Enos watched her closely as she climbed down the ladder.  "Time," he whispered. "I got time before I have to tell her about Daisy."

Did he?  Enos didn't want to lose what they had by letting her think she was a rebound. She wasn't. She couldn't be. Something this…magical?

It couldn't be, but he owed Jenny the truth. Enos heaved a sigh and decided to ask Emily to come with him to tell Jenny about Daisy. Tonight. She would help her understand how special he thought she was. Then there would be nothing stopping them from sharing the next several weeks learning everything there was to know about each other.

* * *

At the airport in St. Louis, Daisy and Luke were waiting to board the plane for the long stretch to Jackson Hole. This was a smaller plane with fewer passengers, but it was still booked solid. While Daisy slept on the vinyl bench beside him, Luke passed the time by watching the variety of people checking in at the gate.

He was bored out of his mind.

There was a newlywed couple, a set of grandparents, a middle-aged woman with two children and a man in a business suit. They were all normal, run-of-the-mill people.

A few minutes later, a man approached the gate that made everyone look twice. He was big, built like a marine, or maybe a freight train and wore a long black duster. He carried what looked like a rifle case with his overnight bag and had to be at least 6' 3". He was perhaps late 20's, early 30's with dark brown hair.

His senses were sharp, too. It took no time at all for him to catch Luke watching him. The man raised an eyebrow and gave Luke an icy stare. Not wanting any trouble, Luke grabbed a magazine and looked away. He heard the man grunt rudely before he marched to the corner and took a seat.

Luke tried to keep one eye on the man. There was something suspicious about him. He stared down every person that met his gaze and cowered from no one. He had a rugged arrogance about him and clearly didn't care what anyone might think. Having enough trouble to deal with, Luke kept his distance.

"Hi!"

Luke's eyes snapped across the aisle. "Howdy."

A man sat down in the seat across from him with a million-dollar smile and a matching leather jacket.

"I'm Reid Duncan," he announced and sat back to cross an ankle over his knee. He gestured to Daisy. "Is your wife all right?"

"Nice to meet ya', Reid." Luke put down his magazine and extended his hand. "I'm Luke. This here sleepin' beauty is my cousin, Daisy. She's had a tough week and is really worn out. I appreciate ya' asking. Thank you."

Reid took his hand in a firm but friendly shake. "It's nice to meet you, too. I didn't catch your last name, Luke. Where are you from?"

"Duke. Luke Duke. We live on a farm in Hazzard County, Georgia."

" _Ahhh_." Reid drawled slowly and flashed that million-dollar smile again. "Pretty place, Georgia. I assume you're traveling to Wyoming, too. Have you been there before?"

"No, sir. It was a last minute...vacation."  _He seems friendly enough. Polite._

"Oh, you're in for a treat then." Reid clasped his hands around his knee. "I've been there several times. My boss told me I needed a vacation. Said I work too hard, so he's sending me up to some dude ranch for a couple weeks to have fun. I was supposed to be there today, but business, you know how it is."

"Sure, so what ranch did ya' pick? There's a bunch out there."

"Oh, yes. There are several, but I'm going to one of the best. Maybe you've heard of it. The Rafter G? My boss tells me this one has some of the best horses, great views and it's well managed. I hear th' owner's wife is a top notch cook, too! I'm  _really_  looking forward to it. So where are you two headed?"

"Well…"

Luke learned a lot from their talk. Reid was like an open book with his information. He was originally from Sacramento, but on his way back from a conference in New York. He managed a chain of high-end restaurants and was well traveled. He knew his way around Wyoming and when he learned the Dukes were going to the Rafter G, he suggested they meet for breakfast tomorrow and caravan to the ranch.

Time passed quickly. When the plane arrived at the gate, Luke woke Daisy and they boarded their flight. He was so caught up in his conversation with Reid, that he hadn't noticed the dark haired man from earlier hadn't taken his eyes off them since Reid sat down.

* * *

Why? Why did this happen? He was supposed to have time! It wasn't fair! Why wouldn't Daisy give him the time he needed? Now someone innocent, someone he cared for, had been deeply hurt.

Enos pushed Tag onward, faster, harder. He had topped the hill just in time to see Jenny dart into the woods on Bella. Tag tore up the ground as he chased after her. They were gaining.

They flew into the forest and swerved through the trees as Enos kept Tag at his frenzied pace. Tag seemed to sense the urgent nature of the pursuit, moving on his own, chasing after Bella in the same way Enos chased after Jenny.

Enos gave him his head and they moved together as one. They blew around a sharp curve in the trail, dirt flying in his wake, and he caught sight of Bella's tail. She charged the next ridge and disappeared. Jenny was right there.

"Come on, Tag! Go! GO!"

Tag dug deeper. He found more power. When they crested the ridge, Enos caught site of her ahead of him. He had to reach her! He had to explain! He never wanted this to happen! He was trying to do everything to keep her from being hurt this way, but he hadn't acted fast enough. Emily said she was " _crushed."_

Enos couldn't stand it. He had done this to her. He felt filthy. Like he had disrespected her in the most humiliating way a man could disrespect a woman. He fought the urge to call out to her and focused on every detail of the ride. One mistake and she would be gone.

Suddenly, Jenny and Bella darted to the left. They jumped a fallen tree, landed in a clearing and put on an incredible burst of speed. Bella barely touched the ground as she flew across the open meadow.

Enos had no choice but to follow. If Tag refused that jump, he'd lose her. He hadn't jumped in six years and never on Tag, but he committed and hoped Tag would follow through.

He did.

When they hit open ground Tag dug deep and powered across the meadow. They were gaining on Bella when the unthinkable happened.

Jenny pulled Bella up. She spun the horse around and he watched in shock as Jenny pumped the shotgun and loaded the shell into the chamber. She raised her weapon. Just before squeezing the trigger she averted the barrel to the side.

"Jenny no!"

**_[BOOM]_ **

The shot landed to his left, the sound spooked Tag hard to the side. She was angry, but she wasn't going to kill him. Jenny didn't miss her target. Ever. If she planned to kill him she would have hit him with the first shot.

Enos kept riding and called out, "Jenny! Please talk to me!"

A furious scowl on her face, Jenny pumped the shotgun again and aimed at her target. This time the look in her eyes told him it was time to stop.

Enos pulled on the reins and Tag slid to a stop. There they were, less than fifteen feet from each other. Her shotgun aimed directly at  _him_.

The barrel of the shotgun never wavered, expertly wielded by the woman he held in his arms not an hour ago. Her face was covered in dirt from the run.  Enos could see where her tears had spilled down her cheeks, leaving tracks in their path - and he knew he was the cause.

Part of him wanted her to just shoot him. Put him out of his misery. She had been so trusting, so kind. She had given him so much compassion and tenderness when he needed it without asking anything in return - except honesty. A non-negotiable code of honor that should have gone without saying. Enos was in the wrong. He should have told her everything.

_Ding dang it! I was gonna tell her!_

They stood at an impasse, both horses lathered and breathless, both riders in agony and pain. Anything he said wouldn't be enough to fix the hurt. There was no excuse for what he had done to her. He should turn and leave, but he couldn't.

She wasn't going to shoot him. He would wait her out.

Thunder crashed in the distance. Enos wasn't sure how far they had traveled, but he knew they were far up by the temperature alone. The storm would be here any moment. They couldn't stay in this open field in high elevations. That shotgun might as well be a lightning rod.

Somehow, he had to convince her to come with him to find shelter, but she was so upset with him. Angry didn't quite cover it.

"Jen-"

"Shut up!"

**_[BOOM]_ **

This shot landed to the other side. Enos brought Tag back under control and looked back to Jenny. She had pumped her shotgun and had it trained back on him in a split second. His stomach lurched sideways at the dead look in her eyes. He put it there. He was so ashamed.

All he had to do was tell her. That's all. If he had just told her himself, she wouldn't have walked in before the ride to hear Emily on the phone with Jesse Duke. He didn't and she had. He thought he had time.

Everything was ruined. Daisy would be here tomorrow and Jenny had heard words like,  _fiancé_ ,  _engagement ring_ ,  _love_  and the nail in his coffin:

_"This past Wednesday."_

His heart sank, but he wasn't leaving. Enos was going to take his chances. He looked at the shotgun and did the math. Fast.

_Mossberg 500, she had to chamber th' first round, so she's got three more shots_.

"Jenny! I ain't leavin' until we talk about this! Ya' gotta let me explain!"

She stiffened to fire, but didn't. Instead her lip quivered and tears began to fall. Enos's heart cracked down the middle. If he could just hold her, tell her how sorry he was, he wanted another chance! He wanted to start over!

"Enos, turn around and go back! Please, don't make this any harder. I have to go!"

Enos. He wasn't  _Deputy_  to her anymore.

"Jenny, why!? Where are ya' gonna go!? I'm sorry I didn't tell ya' about Daisy sooner, but it don't change nothin' between us! I  _was_  gonna-"

"Stop it! It doesn't matter! It was a mistake to get involved with you! I'm glad it happened! It proved that I don't know you and you don't know me!"

Enos shook his head,  _adamantly_. "No! That ain't true! I don't believe that and neither do you! I see ya', Jenny. I know how I feel!"

"It's not that simple!" Jenny called out, clearly conflicted. "Enos, you have no idea what you're getting into! It's not fair, but I can't do this! Just leave, it's for your own good!"

"What are ya' talkin' about!? What's for my own good!? What we have _is good_  and there ain't nothin' standin' in our way! Hon, please, come talk with me, before th' storm gets here! Would ya' help me understand? Please!?"

Jenny choked and went rigid as she willed her desires into oblivion. "Shut up and go back, Enos!"

"No! Not without-"

**_[BOOM]_ **

The pump slid back and forth with a quick clacking sound.

The sky opened and rain fell in a torrential downpour. Enos had to reach her and get her out of this field! It wasn't safe here!

Another voice called out in the storm. "Jenny! Girl, ya' calm down and look at me!"

Gus had caught up after making his way behind Jenny in the tree line. He sat on Pete just a few yards away.

Jenny didn't flinch. "Go away, Gus."

Gus aimed his shotgun – at Jenny. "Now, ya' hurt him and I swear I'll shoot ya'. Just calm down and lower that gun."

"No!" Enos panicked. "Don't Gus! Please don't hurt her!"

"I ain't gonna sit here and let her accidently shoot ya', son." Gus moved a little closer and spoke with all the love of a compassionate father. "Jenny, I know how bad you're hurtin' sweetheart and I know why. Put the gun down and come with me. I don't wanna hurt ya', darlin'."

Jenny's eyes never left her target. "Then make him leave. He won't listen to me."

"All right." Gus replied, "I'll send him back to the cabin, but you can't run forever. That ain't a life. Don't throw this chance away, sweetheart. We'll go talk, but ya' need to tell him what you're goin' through."

Enos bristled, "I ain't goin' back to th' cabin! I ain't leavin'! Jenny, I-"

"Stop it!" Jenny screamed, "Just stay away from me!"

"No! I ain't goin' until we talk!"

"Shut up, Enos!"

**_[BOOM]_ **

Jenny fired another shot to the right. Tag went up on his back legs in his panic. Enos barely stayed on, clinging to the saddle horn with one hand and Tag's mane with the other.

Everything began to move in slow motion. Gus raised his shotgun.  It wasn't real! It couldn't be real!

"No! Gus don't!"

Enos heard the shotgun fire and watched in terror as Jenny fell to the ground.


	27. The Storm Arrives - Part 1

* * *

_"A bend in the road is not the end of the road...unless you fail to make the turn."_

~ Author Unknown

* * *

**_Saturday Evening, May 16, 1987_ **

Emily sat alone in her office, praying silently as she wiped constant tears. She was terrified for Gus and the two young people whom she had taken under her wing. At least she had her friends and neighbors here to help her.

The kitchen was filled with wives from the neighboring ranches as they prepared for tonight's dinner. Barney had taken over and the wranglers were making sure no one knew there was a serious problem.

She should've paid more attention to her surroundings and to her words. Emily checked her watch and sighed. It would be dark soon. It had been several hours since the phone call came in. The call that set this whole disaster in motion.

" _Jesse, what do ya' mean Daisy's gonna be here tomorrow?"_

" _I tried to stop her, but there ain't nothin' I can do when she sets her mind to it! Daisy's on a plane and is gonna be there with Luke on Sunday. She ain't taking no for an answer and she ain't gonna let Enos go without lookin' him in th' eye. Ya' know they love each other, Emily. They always have."_

" _Jesse! She made me a promise! Enos needs time!"_

_"I ain't pleased neither, but_ _she needs help to deal with this! I just want ya' to be careful with her when she get's there because she ain't thinkin' straight. I don't know if she can handle losin' him and I'm worried. My big toe is killin' me!"_

" _If she wanted to be his_ _fiancé_ _so badly, then why did Daisy throw_ _Enos's engagement ring back_ _at him_ _this past_ _Wednesday?_ _"_

_A ceramic mug shattered_   _behind her and she spun around. Jenny stood against the counter, her eyes wide. They quickly pooled with tears._

" _Oh, no! Jesse, I'll call back!"_

_Emily hung up and rushed to her. "Sweetheart, it ain't what you're thinkin'."_

_"Really, Emily?" Jenny backed away._  " _What am I thinking? You and Gus practically threw us at each other and he was engaged to another woman when?_ _This week_ _?!"_

_Jenny ran out of the kitchen, through the living area and up the stairs._

_Emily raced after her_. " _Young lady, you just wait right there! He cares for ya', he really, really cares! Please hear me out!"_

" _How can he be in love and ready to marry someone four days ago and not be rebounding with me?" Jenny choked on her tears. "I trusted him! For the first time since…I thought…I thought it was safe! You said he was safe! Emily! How could you do that to me!?"_

_Emily caught up to her on the landing by her door. She felt horrible. When she saw the tears in the young girl's eyes, knowing all that she had been through, the guilt brought her to tears as well._

_"He is safe!_   _I'm sorry! We didn't expect either of ya' to be so open to each other that way." Emily took her hands and softened her voice. "Ya' are, Jenny. Both of ya' are. Ya got somethin' special started. Gus and I can see it. Don't throw it away until ya' know everything. Ya' can't tell me ya' don't care for him or ya' wouldn't be carryin' on like this!"_

_Jenny yanked her hands free. "I_ _t doesn't matter how I feel! I can't trust him! Enos should have told me! This is crazy! His fiancé is going to show up tomorrow! He just used me like a security blanket!"_

_"Jenny!" Emily's tone was reproachful_. " _Daisy ain't his fiancé and Enos does not use people! He ain't like that! I swear! I bet he ain't ever touched ya' in a disrespectful way!"_

" _Oh, of course not! He's in love with another woman!"_

_Jenny ran into her room, slammed the door and locked it._

_Emily pounded on the door with a fist. "_ _Jenny, open this door. Now! Jenny?"_

" _Just go away!"_

_Emily could hear Jenny choking on her sobs through the door._

_"Dear Lord, Jenny. Please, please ya' gotta listen to me!_ _They've been apart over a year! Ya' don't know what she's put him through, sweetheart. The wedding was called off. He called it off – Enos did - over a year ago! A year! She hurt him real bad and he don't trust her! He broke it off! Jenny? Did ya' hear that? Answer me!"_

_The front door opened and Emily turned to see Enos walk in._

" _Miss Emily, I've been waitin' for Jenny, but…hey, what's wrong?"_

" _Oh dear heavens can it get worse? Enos, get up here!"_

_Emily turned back to the door. "Jenny! Get yourself out here and talk to him. Right now!"_

_Enos rushed up the stairs and pounded on the door. "Jenny, what's wrong? Why won't ya' answer th' door? Emily?"_

" _I'm gettin' my key and were gonna fix this right now. She overheard me on th' phone talkin' to Jesse Duke." Emily pulled the master key from her apron pocket._

_"Uncle Jesse!?_ _What was he callin' for?"_

" _Daisy's on a plane. She'll be here tomorrow. Jenny heard some things and she don't know th' whole story. She's just…" Emily sighed deeply with frustration. "She's crushed."_

_"N-No._ _No! That ain't…it…it ain't right! I was gonna tell her tonight! Jenny! Ya' gotta let me in! I can explain! Please!"_

" _Move son, let me at that lock!"_

_Emily flung opened the door and Enos burst inside to frantically search the room. The balcony door was open and he rushed outside to see if she was there. She was gone. Emily's heart sank as the pain set in and reflected on his face._

" _Emily, where is she? Why ain't nothin' goin' right?"_

_Jenny was well trained and didn't need stairs to get off that balcony. She wouldn't go for her truck, there were too many cars. She couldn't get out if she wanted to. But…_

_"Bella!" Emily shouted. "Go to Bella! Hurry!"_

_Enos had reached the front door just in time to see Jenny take the hill above the gate and disappear into the countryside._

_Emily stood on the porch and watched her godson race to Tag. She quickly went in search of Gus, finding him at the arena on Pete. He sat dumbfounded while Enos and Tag charged out the gate._

_"Augustus!_ _Ya' gotta go after them! Please!"_

_Gus rubbed his chin._ " _What the tarnation is goin' on now? Jenny just took off, Enos is runnin' after her, just where do they think they're going? Is somethin' wrong?"_

" _Oh! Look at your godson and ask me that again! I dare ya'!"_

_They both looked across the arena as Enos took the hill on Tag at a dead run._

_Gus swore. "Dammit! W_ _hat th' hell happened now?"_

" _Don't yell at me! It ain't my fault! Jesse Duke called and said Daisy is on a plane. She's gonna be here tomorrow. Jenny overheard some things and it hurt her feelings awful bad."_

" _Is that all?_ _Don't worry darlin'. Tag will catch up to Bella. I guarantee it. Let them work it out."_

_Emily slapped his leg. "What's th' matter with you!? H_ _ow can ya' be so calm?"_

_Gus scoffed. "Emily._ _It ain't like she's gonna shoot him!"_

" _Augustus Rafferty! This is Jenny and she thinks his_ _fiancé_ _is comin' tomorrow!"_

_Gus's shoulders slumped. "Oh hell! She will shoot him. Barney!"_

_Barney quickly rode over. "Yes sir?"_

_Gus spoke fast._ " _I need ya' to take over, leave on time. If I ain't back tonight, I'll catch up to ya' tomorrow. Emily, I need my coat and whatever Enos done ran off and forgot. Includin' food and th' first aide kit. Make sure ya' grab them special cartridges for my shotgun! Hurry now, darlin'. They got a dang good head start on me."_

Emily dabbed her eyes as more tears fell. The memory of her husband charging out into the wilderness alone was chilling. To make matters worse, when Jenny left, one of the wranglers said she was loaded for bear.

She had her black bag, her rifle on the saddle, and was carrying her Mossberg 12 gauge in her hand. Hosea also saw her holsters inside her duster. They held her 9mm Ruger and her Colt 45.

Jenny had no intention of coming back on her own and if Enos caught up to her? Emily tried not to think about it.

Thunder shook the house and she turned up the radio. A violent storm was raging in the higher elevations and would be here soon. Emily was terrified for her family.

"Oh Lord! Please, please, keep them safe!"

* * *

Enos was off Tag in a flash when Jenny hit the ground. He tried to move towards her, to gather her in his arms, but he fell to his knees. She wasn't moving. Reality set in and he wanted to vomit. He caused this. It was his fault she was dead. He sat on his knees as the rain poured down in buckets and ran off the brim of his hat.

Gus had quickly swung down from Pete and was by Jenny's side immediately. He was calling to him, but Enos couldn't make out what he was saying. He was slipping into shock over what he just witnessed.

He shouted at Gus in outrage. "Y-you shot her, Gus! Why? Why did ya' shoot her? Ya' didn't have to shoot her!"

"Son, get up and come help me!"

Enos shook his head. "I-I can't! I can't see her that way!"

Gus had only been a few yards behind her when he fired the shotgun. Enos held his stomach as the agony set in. Jenny had been so beautiful. He knew what a shotgun blast would do.

As the rain pelted him, he watched Gus roll her body over and begin to disarm her. The rain was so heavy Enos couldn't see her face clearly. He was grateful. He didn't want to see her beautiful eyes with no life left in them.

Gus pulled the black bag off her first. He then took the shotgun, which was still firmly in her grasp, and set it aside. When he reached inside her duster, Enos couldn't take it.

"Stop it, Gus! Don't touch her! Please, just leave her alone!"

His godfather ignored his plea. As Gus began to pull weapons, Enos counted them as they were unloaded and put in the bag.

One...Two...Three...Four...

Enos stopped at four, even though Gus wasn't finished. By the time he was done, his godfather had removed two guns from shoulder holsters, two from her belt, one from her back and yet another from her boot. He also emptied her duster pockets to find several knives, 9 mm clips and speed loaders. Then he found a dagger in her sock and two retractable batons in her sleeves.

"Wh-why?" Enos muttered, dazed.

Why was she so heavily armed and how did Gus know? Enos had been close to her, intimately close. She couldn't have hid that kind of firepower from him while they were together. So where had it come from?

Enos hung his head. What did it matter now? Jenny was dead. How would he live with this?

The storm continued to rage. It increased in intensity, making the horses nervous as the wind howled around them. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder crashed overhead, still Enos couldn't move.

When Gus picked Jenny's limp body up from the ground and walked towards him, Enos couldn't process what was happening. He looked up with gigantic eyes.

Gus yelled over the storm. "Enos! Son ya' get up! Ya' gotta take her! I gotta pony Bella and I ain't strong enough to do both in this weather! There's a cutout in the rocks close by! It leads to a cavern where we can get out of this storm! Take her! I'll tend to her when we get there!"

Enos was livid and he stood with clenched fists. Gus killed Jenny and now expected  _him_  to carry her body?!

"Why!? Why Gus!?" Enos shouted in his grief. "Ya' didn't have to kill her! She wasn't gonna hurt me!"

"Boy, ya best snap out of it! She ain't dead! Do ya' really think I'd kill this child? She's had enough hell in her life! I had to do somethin' because if she'd killed you she'd never forgiven herself for it! I had to get right next to her for th' slugs to work." Gus shook his head, his eyes filled with sorrow. "God, I-I'm sorry, Enos! I didn't expect her to fall! Now I'll explain later! We ain't got time for this! We gotta get out of this field. Now get over it and take her!"

A loud crackling overhead was followed by a massive crash and they dropped to the ground. The horses jumped and whinnied in fear as a tree on the far side of the clearing blew apart after being struck by lightning.

Gus gathered Jenny back in his arms and stood. "Ya' wanna be next? Now move it! Mount up and take her!"

Enos was numb from the cold and he didn't understand. Jenny wasn't dead? How was she not dead? He went on autopilot and did as he was told. He remounted and took Jenny from Gus.

He pulled her across his lap and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. Terrified, he looked to Gus for direction as he shook from the cold.

Gus pointed to an opening in the trees. "Ride straight through there untill you run into the rock facing. Turn right and keep going! Ya' can't miss it! I'll be right behind ya' with Pete and Bella."

Enos nodded, but he didn't move. He stared at the opening in shock.

Gus realized he had another problem on his hands. "Enos, look at me!"

He looked down at his godfather with a thousand yard stare.

Gus reached up and took his arm. "Son, ya'  _got_  to pull it together! Go now! Hurry up!"

His godfather slapped Tag hard on the backside and Enos moved out.

Enos pushed Tag as quickly as he dared and rode into the trees. The feel of Jenny's lifeless body against his was unraveling his nerves. He was barely holding it together.

Gus's words repeated in his mind, but he didn't understand. He knew what he saw. No one survives a blast from a 12 guage at that range. Still, Gus had said,  _"She ain't dead!"_

Enos couldn't look at her. He couldn't. His mind was playing cruel tricks on him. Was that rain that he felt or was it her blood?

Tag wove through the trees for what seemed like forever until a large grey wall loomed above him. Enos turned to the right and they moved along the ridge until he saw an overhang in the craggy rock. When he reached it, he peered inside. It led into darkness.

Enos rode just inside the opening and out of the storm. Now what was he supposed to do?

Jenny shifted in his arms and he nearly dropped her in his shock.

"D-Deputy…"

Deputy! She was alive and she called him Deputy! Enos dropped the reins and pulled her close to him.

"Jenny!"

"I'd…never…hurt you…" Jenny slipped back to unconsciousness.

Enos cradled her in his arms and swung his right leg over the front of the saddle. He jumped down, but she cried out in pain when he landed.

"I'm sorry, Jenny! I'm sorry for everything!"

Jenny was shaking violently and was soaked to the skin. Enos sat on the ground, opened his duster and wrapped her inside with him to warm her. When she snuggled into his chest, the terror and guilt eased. He took in the first full breath since leaving the ranch.

Yet, he feared once she regained her senses he would lose this moment forever.

_"Just be with me."_

Enos kissed her forehead and held her tight. Slipping further into his state of shock, he rocked her back and forth and stared into the darkness while he waited.

* * *

When Gus arrived, Enos was still rocking her gently, staring straight ahead and stroking her wet hair. He lit a lantern and gathered the wood to start the fire. This wasn't the first time Gus had been caught up here. He had made sure the cavern was stocked with enough emergency supplies to survive several days in the event of a blizzard or a violent storm.

With the fire burning brightly, Gus, approached Enos carefully. He knew he wasn't in his right mind just yet, but Jenny needed help.

Gus bent down and took his shoulder. "Son, let me have her now. We need to get her warm."

Enos stared right through him.

"Come on, Enos. Just put her on th' blanket by th' fire. I gotta get them wet clothes off her and warm her up. She's gonna be smartin' pretty bad from that rock salt when she wakes up."

Gus knelt in front of him, forcing himself in Enos's line of sight.

He blinked.

"Listen, Enos. That storm don't look like it's gonna let up tonight. I need ya' to put her down and take that bag of weapons. You hide them back there in the cavern somewhere. There's a flashlight in my trail bag. I'll take care of Jenny. Get movin'. Now."

Enos scowled and pulled Jenny closer to him.

Gus shouted, "I said now, Enos! Do it!"

He jumped when Gus shouted at him - mere inches from his face. It seemed to bring him around. He carried Jenny to the fire and did what he was told.

While Gus took care of Jenny, he gave Enos jobs to jump-start his brain. Odd little tasks, like get the canteen, loosen the cinches, take off the bridles, tie the horses properly, bring him this, bring him that.

When there was nothing left to do, Enos sat down and watched over Jenny as she lay sleeping by the fire.

Gus rubbed his hands together and warmed them over the fire. "Enos, I think we best have a talk. I'll start at the beginning. Th' easiest part to tell ya' is that she ain't Jenny Young. Her name is Jenny MacFarland. She's had a tough go the last year. Hell she's had a tough go since she was ten."

Enos gazed down at Jenny before turning baffled eyes to Gus. "I-I can't...I don't…"

Gus puffed a sigh. Enos wasn't ready or able to hear this right now.

"Okay, son. It's okay. Did ya' hide that bag for me?"

Enos nodded, "Yes sir. It's back there on th' right. Between th' three big boulders."

"Good, good." Gus raked his teeth across his bottom lip. "All right, son. I want ya' to rest for awhile. She's gonna be fine. Ya' just take one of them blankets and stay warm. Close your eyes and sleep. I'm gonna go watch th' sky, it's dark now and I just know Emily is frettin' somethin' awful. I can feel it."

Gus walked to the front of the natural shelter. He looked up at the storm as angry lightning streaked across the sky and missed Emily with all his heart.

At the same time, back in the master bedroom of the Rafter G cabin, Emily sat in her rocking chair in the darkness. Outside the window, the storm raged on. She looked up towards the hills and cried for her husband.


	28. The Storm Arrives - Part 2

* * *

_"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never, ever the same."_

~ Flavia Weedn

* * *

The fire had warmed the small cavern and was still flickering brightly when Jenny came to.  Despite being in pain, she didn't move a muscle and kept her eyes closed to giver her head time to clear.  She waited until Gus began to snore and Deputy hadn't moved in a while before she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

Both men were dead to the world. Gus on his side with his back to her and Enos sat on the floor against a large rock. He looked miserable. His elbows rested on bent knees and his head was propped against his palm. He had fallen asleep watching over her, protecting her. His hat lay on the ground just above her head.

Jenny quietly and slowly began to move her aching body. She was so angry with Gus. She was the one that taught him that little trick and he used it against her. Her shoulder burned from the rock salt and the blow had knocked the air out of her. He was too close when he fired. He never could figure out his distances when it came to his shooting. She was lucky she had her duster on or he might have killed her.

Once she was in a seated position, she waited for her head to adjust and again looked at her Deputy. He had been so distraught in the field and so insistent on explaining. Maybe Emily was telling the truth, but it didn't matter now. There was nothing to discuss. It was too late.

Gus told him her name. She had to disappear. It was the only way to keep him safe.

If firing four rounds at him wouldn't drive him away, he'd be just dumb enough to think he could take on her enemies. Jenny couldn't let that happen. Giving up their time on the trail ride would cut deep. As much as she wanted to have that moment, it wasn't meant to be. He didn't belong to her anyway. Nobody said life was fair. She learned that a long time ago.

Enos would go back to his fiancé, get married and live happily ever after on Beth's ranch. He would live,  _really live_ , not run for his life in constant fear.

Jenny wrapped the blanket around her and walked deeper into the cavern with the flashlight Enos had left at his feet. She found the black bag right where Enos said he put it. It contained everything she needed, passports, new ID's, plenty of cash and necessary ammo - plus a dry set of clothes and a long duster.

When she was ready, she hitched the bag over her shoulder and returned to the fire. She gazed at the man who had given her such immense joy and hope - even if it was for a short period of time. She would never see him again.

Before she left, she took his hat, something to remember him by. Jenny put it on and hurried to the front of the cavern where she moved Bella outside.

Thankfully, all she had to do was tighten her cinch and replace the bridle. She never would have been able to haul the saddle in her condition and she didn't have the strength to ride bareback.

As it was, Jenny was in too much pain to mount up. She had to find a rock to climb on and pull into the saddle. If only she had been able to trust, she could have stayed.

She  _should_  have stayed. Jenny had taken a big fall and was badly injured, but she didn't realize how serious it was. She was use to the pain. She hadn't been able to tell the difference between bodily pain and emotional agony in over a year - except for the time she spent in Enos's arms. Those moments would forever be treasured.

"Goodbye, Deputy. I'll never forget you."

Gathering the reins, Jenny pulled down the hat to protect her from the cold and disappeared into the storm.

* * *

**_Sunday, May 17, 1987_ **

The next morning, Daisy was up before dawn, but since Luke insisted she rest, they weren't leaving until 10:30, right after meeting Reid for a late breakfast. Daisy was so excited she couldn't sleep and had all of her things packed before Luke was out of the shower.

When Luke was ready, they loaded the car and walked to the restaurant in the hotel lobby. Reid hadn't come down from his room just yet, so they got a table and ordered coffee while they waited. Luke was taking another look at the O'Connell file, having come up empty yesterday.

He sat down his coffee and pushed the file aside. "Daisy, I can't make heads or tails out of this. There are a bunch of documents in here that have 'Redacted' stamped on them. All sorts of information has been marked out. There are big holes in her history, too. The file was altered or tampered with for some reason."

"What do you think it means?"

"I ain't real sure. Maybe it's to hide something, but I can't make sense of it." Luke drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm usually pretty good at this sort of thing and I can't find the connection. I guess it's like Uncle Jesse said, Beth loved Otis and reached out to Enos when she found out she was dying."

"Then why was everything so secretive? Let me take a look."

"Go for it," he handed it over. "It needs fresh eyes on it."

Daisy started with Beth's demographics page. It had the address of the ranch, Enos's ranch now, and the list of emergency contact names. When Beth passed, Doc Appleby was to notify Thomas Grady, The Raffertys, Leanne Gaffrey, Nelson Brady and another person who had been marked out. Why was there a six year delay to distribute the estate?

Daisy flipped through the medical history and found a slip of paper wadded up at the top of the file. She smoothed it open and looked at it closer. When she saw the signature at the bottom she choked on her tea.

"Luke! Oh my goodness! Take a look at this! Could it be possible?" Daisy handed the file back to her cousin. "Look at th' signature! What if Beth was more than Enos's friend!?"

He took a close look. The slip was attached to a note from an office visit when Beth was six. She had taken a spill on one of the horses and broke her wrist. She went to the emergency room for x-rays and her grandfather had signed the hospital release form. The signature read,  _'Benjamin_ E. O'Connell _.'_

"Daisy, I think ya' might be on to somethin'. That sure would explain Agnes, wouldn't it?"

Daisy sat forward eagerly. "So do ya' think Beth was Enos's real mother?"

Luke grinned. "Yeah, I sure do! Most of the redacted information is from twenty-seven years ago. Sounds like they were hiding a pregnancy! Uncle Jesse said Otis and Beth were in love. There's too much coincidence there! Way to go, Daisy! I think ya' figured out th' big mystery!"

Daisy remembered the dream she had when Enos was so heartbroken at the well. When he had said " _It can't be true...I don't belong anywhere"_  it made sense to her now.

"Luke, we gotta get there! I know he's gotta be real upset. He's gonna need us."

"I tell ya' what. Let's give Reid a couple more minutes. If he doesn't show, we'll order to go and hit the road a little early. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Luke sat the file aside and as he retrieved his coffee, he noticed the same dark haired man that was in the airport yesterday. He was watching them closely. Too closely.

Lowering his coffee, Luke stared him down. This time he wouldn't show any weakness. He wanted to see what this man was up to. The man stared back coldly, never breaking his gaze, not even to blink. He looked angry,  _real_  angry.

Luke turned in his chair to face the man and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He shot his own challenging glare across the restaurant.

Daisy looked up. "Uh, Luke? What are you doing! We ain't in Hazzard! We don't need any trouble!"

He scoffed, "He ain't gonna do nothin'. I'm just teachin' him some manners."

The word had just slipped off his tongue when the man slammed his coffee cup down with a bang, startling the people around his table. He shot to his feet.

Luke's blood ran cold. "Oh crap."

"Luke?"

"I got this, just...um..."

The man didn't take his eyes off Luke as he stalked across the restaurant. He grabbed a chair, spun it around and sat down with his arms crossed on the backrest. He had Luke trapped between him and the wall. He didn't say a word. His deep green eyes harbored angry flames and an aura of power swirled around him.

Luke backpedaled, his hands up in surrender. "Hey, mister. We don't want no trouble. My cousin and I are just havin' breakfast with a friend."

"Then ya will have it." The man had a slight Scottish burr.

"Have what?"

"Trouble."

Luke gave a nervous chuckle. "I just was sayin' that we don't  _want_  trouble. Now we ain't done nothin'. Let's just go our seperate ways. You go back to your coffee and we'll stay her to have breakfast with our friend. Trouble free. Okay?"

"Yar friend." The man snorted. "Then trouble be comin' yar way."

"Wh-why?"

The man ignored his question. "When yar  _friend_  shows up, ya tell him I'll be waitin' and watchin'."

"Sure." Luke sat back and relaxed a bit. "I'll pass th' message along, but I ain't gotta clue what you're talkin' about. Shoot ya' ain't even told me who you are!"

"He knows. Let me make this simple for ya."

"Please do. I'd appreciate ya' gettin' to the point."

The man scoffed again. He reached beneath his jacket, pulled out a long bladed knife and slammed it into their table. It stuck there, upright, several inches into the laminated surface.

Daisy screamed, "Luke!" She jumped out of her chair and backed away with both hands cupped over her face.

It was contagious. More screams followed, chairs toppled, panic ensued and the restaurant cleared out like someone had pulled the fire alarm – with three exceptions. Luke had nowhere to go.

The man seemed completely unaffected by the chaos around him. He would be vapid, if it hadn't been for the anger. He stood to lean over the back of the chair as he passed his message to Luke.

"Ya tell yar friend I have his brother, that blade is proof of it! Ya tell him I know Wallace has MacFarland. He has until sundown to return him to me, or his brother dies and then I'm comin' after him. Ya' got that or do I need to carve it in the table?"

"No, no, no! I got it, I got it, but mister I swear, we don't know Wallace or who you're talkin' about."

"Ya do as I say." The man shot Luke another icy glare and shoved the chair aside. "I'll be back for ya if ya don't!"

He stormed away, creating a breeze in his wake.

Daisy ran to Luke's side "Sugar, are ya' okay!? Wh-what was that all about!?"

"I don't know, but I think Reid's in trouble!" Luke threw down some bills for their coffee.

He grabbed Daisy's hand, snatched the O'Connell file and headed for the door. Reid came around the corner and almost ran into them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had a phone call come in." He narrowed his eyes. "Hey what's wrong? You two look like you saw a ghost or something. Where is everybody? This place is usually busy."

Luke folded his arms and looked Reid in the eye. "Look, Reid. I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, but if ya' need help, just be honest with us."

"Trouble? I'm here on vacation. What are you talking about?"

"Look over there," Luke gestured to their table. "Some guy with an accent came up and put that knife in the table. He said he had your brother and was gonna kill him if Wallace don't give him MacFarland by sundown. He's a pretty scary guy. Big. Real big.  _Look_  at that knife!"

The man burst out laughing, "This is a joke, right? I don't even  _have_  a brother! Somebody must be playing a trick on you or something."

Luke was skeptical. "It didn't feel like a joke to me and it for dang sure wasn't funny! He looked dead serious and sent everybody runnin' for th' door!"

"Luke." Daisy whispered. "We don't want to be here when th' police show up."

Reid rested his hands on his hips. "Hey, y'all are really shook up. I'm sorry, guys, but I'm telling you everything is all right. I promise it's either a bad joke or a case of mistaken identity. I swear, I don't have a brother and my boss's last name is Jameson. Let's skip breakfast and get out of here. I'll buy lunch, on me. I know a real cute little place called the Pine Knot. I'll just grab some coffee to go and meet you at the cars. Sound good? I'm really excited to get there. It's gonna be a great day!"

"I really want to get to the ranch." Daisy said. "Luke, please, the cops will keep us here for hours! We gotta go!"

"I reckon you're right, Daisy." Luke noticed the manager on the phone, probably with the police.

Reid laughed, "It's a crazy world sometimes. I've seen some wild people in my travels. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Okay. Let's get outta here, Daisy."

"I'm right behind ya', sugar!"

The cousins rushed outside to wait.

Reid walked into the restaurant and recognized the knife the minute he stepped in the room. It was custom-made from Damascus steel and white tail antler. His brother's initials were carved in the handle. He ordered his coffee and stared at the knife in the table as he dialed the payphone. The phone clicked.

_"Hello?"_

"It's me. I got a BIG problem. I'm gonna need some back up."

* * *

The clock in the dining room chimed the half hour as Emily painted on a happy face. It was 8:30AM and there had been no word from Gus. Nevertheless, her duties awaited. She went about being a gracious hostess to her guests, worried sick over her three lost loved ones.

Emily cast a longing glance out the window just as Tag and Pete topped the hill. She called to her friends in the kitchen, telling them she had to step outside and excused herself. She scurried out the door and ran down the stairs. She met them at the hitching posts as they secured their horses.

"Emily." Gus pulled her into his arms. "Everything all right?"

"It is now. Oh Gus! I've been so scared for ya'! What happened? Are ya' okay?"

"Yeah, darlin'. I'll be all right."

Enos was exhausted and nearly fell into Emily's embrace.

Emily patted his back. "Oh, Enos. You're shaking, sweetheart."

He stepped back, his eyes tired. They revealed more than he wanted of his emotional state.

Emily cupped his face. "Enos, ya' need to wear your hat, you're gonna either catch cold or get a sunburn on the trail this time of year without it."

"Yes ma'am. M-Miss Emily, is Jenny here?"

"No. I thought she would be with th' two of you. What's happened?"

Enos couldn't answer. He could barely say her name he hurt so deeply over what had happened. When he opened his eyes this morning, Jenny was gone. So was his hat and her black bag.

Gus put an understanding hand on Enos's shoulder. "Son, I'm sorry. I told ya' she wouldn't be here. Let's go inside. We both need to clean up and change, then I'll fill ya' in."

Emily spoke softly, "Gus, what happened to Jenny?"

He replied with a sigh, "Jenny's gone. She's runnin' again. We got some explainin' to do to Enos. Give him the key to her room. Let him go and find out what she's dealin' with."

Gus then looked to Enos, his brow furrowed. "There are two cases on th' floor in th' closet. You're gonna find your answers there faster than me tellin' ya' th' whole story."

Emily slipped her arm around Enos's as her tears fell. "Come with me, sweetheart. I'll let ya' in."

* * *

Luke made quick work of the two-hour drive through the Teton National Forest. They had stopped at the Pine Knot Café, a cute little place with down home cooking. They enjoyed a nice lunch with Reid, although Daisy was too nervous to eat much.

Afterwards, Daisy had taken the opportunity to check in with the farm and called Boss to let him know they were close. As Luke navigated the unfamiliar Reliant down the bumpy road, her stomach was doing flip-flops over being so close to Enos.

"Luke! There's th' gate can't ya' go any faster?"

He laughed. "I know you're excited Daisy, but this ain't th' General if ya' haven't noticed. I have to actually use th' bridge and come back up th' other side. I'm goin' as fast as I can."

"Oh all right. I'm trying!" Daisy absent-mindedly twirled the ring Enos had given her when she was just a little girl.

Unable to sit still, she pulled down the visor to check her appearance. It was cooler here and she wore her jeans, boots and a long sleeve blouse. It was made of a floral print fabric and there was a small lace ruffle on the collar. She wanted to look her best for him. An uneasy tension was adding to her apprehension over confronting Emily, but she tapped it down. She wasn't here for Emily and Enos  _loved_  her.

Lunch should be over at the ranch, giving her a few hours alone with Enos. She'd need every moment. Daisy either had to convince him to come home, or figure out a way to go on the cattle drive with him. It would be better if he came home.

She wrung her hands as Luke pulled into the gate and drove down the long drive. As the cabin came into view, Daisy spotted his truck parked beside a red pickup near the pasture. She still hated that truck. It had been the beginning of the end, but it meant he was here.  _Here_. Within touching distance!

"Look at all these people! Do ya' see him anywhere, Daisy?"

"No. It sure is packed. I'll find Emily at th' cabin. She'll know where he is."

Reid parked in front of them and as soon as Luke came to a stop, Daisy reached for the handle. She wasn't able to contain her excitement and flew out of the car to run for the cabin.

* * *

Gus was on Pete working with the green riders in the arena when he saw a young girl jump out of her car and dash towards the cabin. No introductions needed there. Only Daisy would be that excited to get to his godson.

"Aw, hell. Here we go." Gus took a ragged sigh and rode Pete out of the arena to make his way through the crowd to the porch.

Any moment Emily would appear and the fireworks would begin. Gus's wife was angry,  _real_  angry. Not only had Daisy broken her promise, but Emily believed Jenny wouldn't have run if Daisy had stayed in Hazzard.

Gus worried on his reins. They both tried to speak with Enos after he went through Jenny's room, but he was overwrought. Their godson was back to blaming himself for everything that had gone wrong. He promised to deal with Daisy when she got here, but then retreated to his room. He hadn't even come out for lunch.

Gus held his breath as Daisy knocked on the cabin door. The poor thing could barely keep from jumping up and down.

If she only knew the wrath coming her way.

* * *

Daisy waited at the door, far from patient. She wanted to barge inside and leap into Enos's arms. Her head was spinning along with heart. He would look at her and everything would be okay. Daisy peered through the glass and saw an older woman approaching, probably Emily.

This was it! Daisy smiled and fought the urge to blurt out "Where's Enos?!" Her smile grew as the woman opened the door.

"Well, if it isn't Daisy Duke." Emily stepped out on the porch, shutting the door behind her.

She crossed her arms, shifted her weight to one hip and stomped a foot for good measure. To finish off her prickly greeting, she flung a horrid look at Daisy.

Daisy wasn't bothered in the least. No one was going to ruin their reunion!

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rafferty! It's real nice to meet you! Is Enos-"

"Good? Now Daisy," she tsked. "Tell me, how can this afternoon possibly be good?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I would think so!" Emily became uncharacteristically sharp, her eyebrows knit together and she screamed, "Considerin' all th'  _hell_  ya' done caused this time!"

Daisy startled and took a step back. Birds flew out of trees, people in the arena stopped riding to watch and a chilling hush fell over the ranch. The entire universe knew.

Emily Rafferty was angry.

Gus heaved a sigh, ran his fingers through his mustache and muttered to himself.

"Aw, hell."


	29. Stopping The War - Part 1

* * *

_"Most of us can read the writing on the wall; we just assume it's addressed to someone else."_

~ Ivern Ball

* * *

After finishing in Jenny's room, Enos spoke briefly with Emily and asked her to apologize to the Bradys for the delay in meeting with them. With that task completed, he returned to the privacy of his room to process the shocking discovery he made about Jenny.

Curled up on the bed, he saw Beth's diaries stacked on top of the dresser, still untouched. He didn't have the strength to read them at the moment. He stared at the same knob on the dresser that he spent hours peering into yesterday, feeling empty and alone.

Was that really just yesterday? Jenny was still here. Despite her devastating problems  _she_  came to comfort  _him_. He could still feel her fingers on his skin, taste her lips, hear that melodic laugh. She opened her heart to him, no small feat after what he just learned.

He hurt her. He didn't mean to, but he hurt her.

It was wrong. He should've told her about Daisy, especially before he kissed her so deeply and touched her so intimately. There had been an unspoken bond from the beginning and she gave him her trust with such noble innocence. Now that he knew how critical trust was to her, that it was the difference between life and death, he felt like the scum of the earth for letting her down. No wonder she left.

What he discovered in Jenny's room was tragic. Enos found a package inside one of the cases on the floor in her closet. He read the letters, the reports from last year and saw the graphic images that contained horrifying threats. Now he understood why she snapped when Marty touched her yesterday. Any person that Jenny did not know before last year was a potential killer.

Jenny MacFarland was in grave danger, as were her brothers Drake and Jaxon. He discovered exactly what Gus meant when he said her life had been hell since she was a ten-year-old little girl.

Her father's partner double-crossed Wallace Monroe and embezzled five million dollars - from the mob. The man cut a deal and went into the witness protection program. Wallace Monroe, currently near the top of the FBI's most wanted list, is deeply connected to the mob, very powerful and very dangerous.

Enos recognized his name immediately. After arresting Nervous Norman in Hazzard a few years ago, Enos had worked with the FBI to catch him. The man was a snake and he fled the area, leaving a floating gambling operation behind.

The business partner was killed at a safe-house in Burlington, near Albany, NY. Enos found grisly photos of the murder. The killer had written the names of the MacFarland siblings on the floor, in blood, above the man's body. Drake, Jaxon and Jenny. The names were crossed out with a bloody "X" and a message was left.

Wallace Monroe is punishing Jenny's father, Ian MacFarland, for the crime of his partner. Despite Ian's offer to payback the five million - money Ian did not steal - Monroe was still trying to kill his children. He was "setting an example" so others wouldn't try something so foolish.

Ian told his children not to go to the witness protection program, believing they had a better chance on their own. He didn't trust the authorities because of what happened to his former partner while in their care. Then there was Finn.

Finn, Jenny's brother, was the eldest MacFarland child. When he was fourteen, he was kidnapped and held for ransom. The family did everything they were supposed to do, but a mistake was made and the authorities bungled the trade off.

Jenny's mother found Finn's body on their estate in Scotland a short time later. The people responsible were never caught and the mother couldn't cope with the tragedy. She left the family and abandoned her three surviving children. They were left with their grieving father. Drake was thirteen and the twins were barely ten years old.

The father, devastated after losing his first-born son and wife, took radical steps to protect his children. He turned the MacFarland siblings into walking weapons. Ian made sure they were well trained, both academically and tactically. Each child was sent away to separate locations to study. They had a security detail, went to the best colleges, and had personal trainers. When they weren't in school, they were learning how to protect themselves no matter what it took.

The siblings finished their educations and went to work for their father's very lucrative investment firm. Then last year they were forced to run for their lives.

Enos found a letter that Jenny had written to her father, yet never mailed. She had poured her heart out and said she wished things could go back to the way they were before Finn died. She asked him to forgive himself, for what she didn't say, but she referenced a simpler time, when they were happy, when she called him "Pops" instead of father.

Jenny and her brothers had been running all this time. Anyone else would have been dead within weeks. Until someone can bring down Wallace Monroe, or somehow make amends, Jenny and her brothers will never be free. Never be safe.

Their father had already stolen their childhood to train them and now Monroe was taking their future. Enos also learned that Jaxon, Jenny's twin, had not been heard from in four months and Drake had been attacked a few weeks ago in London, but survived.

Enos heaved a sigh as the guilt pulverized his heart. He had taken away one of the only places Jenny felt safe. Emily and Gus had provided her a safe haven for years, far before the incident with Monroe. Jenny had been visiting the ranch since she was eighteen. She would come here to feel normal and he ruined that for her, perhaps forever. Enos was shattered by the grave consequences of his actions

He grabbed a pillow and adjusted his aching body. Last night, he slept upright on a rock floor, supposedly watching over Jenny. If he had only kept his eyes open, he could've stopped her. The pain welled up inside. Would the heartache ever stop? Would the day come when he had more smiles than sorrow?

He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to find Jenny. The Rafter G neighbored other guest ranches and covered 75,000 acres, over 100 square miles. It would take a huge search party and even air support to find her. With her training, it wouldn't be easy and that size of a search would draw unwanted attention, putting her life at risk.

Gus thought it significant that Jenny had taken Enos's hat. Was she trying to tell him something? Did she just want to remember him by it? Or would she come back on her own?

Enos looked at the clock. Daisy would be here soon. He still hadn't made a decision about whether he was going to send her home, or let her stay. He couldn't give her what she wanted no matter what he did. The timing of her arrival couldn't be worse.

Everyone was upset over Jenny's departure. Emily felt terribly guilty and was furious with Daisy for breaking her promise. Despite Enos's confidence being stripped bare, he would have to do his best to keep the damage to a minimum. It wouldn't be easy. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, but he held something powerful in his heart for Jenny and that wouldn't set well with Daisy. It was a recipe for disaster.

To add to the problem, Enos missed Jenny so much he physically hurt. Too many things were left unsaid and unresolved. He was in misery and he remembered every second with her, every touch, every conversation. What did that mean?

Enos found a place on the pillow that had the strongest scent of Jenny's perfume, pulled it close and drifted off to sleep. His slumber didn't last ten minutes. He awoke to Emily's screams.

"... _all th' hell ya' done caused this time!?"_

He jumped off the bed and raced outside.

* * *

Daisy's eyes were saucer size as she stood on the porch, stunned over Emily's harsh words.

"Wh-what did you say to me?"

Emily planted her hands on her hips. "Girl, ya' don't understand. Ya' promised me. Ya'  _promised_ _!_ "

Daisy stammered. "N-no. I-I really don't understand. Is Enos here? Is he all right?"

Emily shot her an icicle sharp stare. "No! He ain't all right, none of us are all right! Ya' talked to him the other night on th' phone and what did he tell ya'? He said  _wait!_  What did you  _promise_  me? You said  _you'd wait!"_

"But I-"

"Oh just hush!" Emily seemed to be trying to restrain herself, but if this was restrained…

The older woman sighed and crossed her arms. "Now your Uncle told me ya' ain't thinkin' straight and I'm  _trying_  to consider that, but I don't understand why ya' just can't give it some time!"

Daisy gasped, "Uncle Jesse called?"

"Yes Daisy, he did. That phone call is what started all this in motion. Don't misunderstand, it ain't all your fault, but ya' ain't' helpin' nothin' by bein' here now!"

Daisy was angry, but she remembered Uncle Jesse's words. He had said,  _"You mind your manners with her now and she'll be fair to you."_

She took a deep breath and put her hands up in a conceding gesture. "Mrs. Rafferty, I don't know how my bein' here has hurt ya', but I'm real sorry. I'll try my best to make it right."

Emily's gaze swiveled to Reid Duncan when he stepped up beside Daisy.

With an embarrassed sigh, Emily said, "You must be our late bookin', Mr. Duncan. I apologize for th' poor greetin'. This is a highly unusual circumstance. Please come on in and have a seat in th' livin' room with th' Bradys. I'll be in shortly. There's coffee and pie, please just make yourself at home."

"Thank you, ma'am." Reid smiled sheepishly at Daisy and walked into the cabin, just as Enos walked out.

Daisy's heart leapt for joy when Enos stepped on the front porch, but his eyes went straight to Emily. His feet followed. Enos positioned himself so he wasn't facing her and put his arms around his godmother. He couldn't even  _look_  at her? After she came all this way to see him face to face?

Daisy felt knocked flat. "Enos? Sugar, what's wrong?"

Enos closed his eyes and rested his forehead in Emily's hair. He didn't acknowledge Daisy and seemed to be in a world of his own, lost in his thoughts.

Luke took a step forward. "Mrs. Rafferty, I'm Luke, Daisy's cousin. I'm really sorry that our comin' out here has upset ya'. If you could tell us what happened, we could try and help. Maybe there is something we can do to make it up to ya'."

Emily fisted her hand in Enos's shirt. "Child, there ain't a soul that can make it right or make it up to me. Ya' can't replace a person that ya' love and-" She choked on her anguish and a sob popped out.

"Please don't cry, Emily." Enos whispered. "Please."

Visibly trembling, she patted Enos's chest, but kept her eyes on the Dukes. "Luke, what's done is done and there ain't no bringing her back. I'd do anythin', I'd walk through fire to protect that girl and keep her safe. I just want her back where she belongs! Gus? Where are ya? I need ya!" Emily turned and buried her tears in Enos's shirt.

Gus was off Pete in a heartbeat and rushed through the crowd.

Enos rocked her gently. "Emily, it's all my fault. Ya' dry them tears now. I'll find her."

_Find her!?_  Daisy was utterly baffled. Why was this Enos's fault and why did  _he_  have to find her? Just who was this woman and what had happened that was so horrible?

She swallowed her pride. "Enos? Sugar, I came all this way to see ya'. Can ya' tell me what's going on? How can I help?"

Enos held onto Emily and said nothing.

When Gus finally reached his wife, he put his hands on her shoulders and whispered loving reassurances to her.

Daisy's voice trembled as her anxiety began to take hold. "Enos. Please. Please look at me."

When Enos finally looked her way, the darkness and anger in his eyes pulled her heart to her stomach.

His voice was ice cold. "Daisy, I told ya' on th' phone that I needed time. If ya' wanted to help me, you would have done what I asked. Ya' should've waited for me to come home instead of just showin' up here."

She narrowed her eyes. "Now I ain't done nothin' wrong, Enos. I for sure ain't done nothin' to hurt nobody. I came here because I love you and I care about what's happening to you. I've known ya' forever and I know what you're doin'. You're tryin' to push me away because you're hurting. This time, I ain't gonna let ya'. We're gonna talk this out. Together."

Emily choked and her tears turned to sobs. "Gus, please do somethin'!"

Daisy snapped, "Now wait a minute! Emily, I'm sorry I broke my promise and I know you're upset, but I can't let ya' stop me from talkin' to Enos! I have feelings, too! Don't ya' think I've been hurtin' over th' last few days? I'm here and I'm gonna speak with him!"

Enos went rigid. His eyes snapped to hers and he raised his voice, "Daisy! I ain't gonna let ya' talk to Emily that way! If I wanted to talk to ya', nobody in th' world could've stopped me! Ya' don't understand what happened! Ding dang it. Why couldn't ya' just wait?"

Flabbergasted, she replied, "Excuse me!? Enos Strate you-"

"Hey!" Gus was fed up and took a step towards her. "Ya' best watch your tone young lady! Treat that boy with respect! Now Emily tried to help ya' and ya' don't have any idea what ya' done walked into! Ya' made a  _promise_!" He flung a hand through the air. "You're just as guilty as the rest of us!"

Daisy narrowed her eyes. "Respect? Did ya' hear what that woman said to me!?"

"That woman is  _my wife!"_  Gus fired back, "Did ya' hear a damn thing Enos said to ya' or are ya' so used to ignorin' his needs that ya' didn't bother listenin'!?"

"What!?"

"Gus, please stop." Enos pleaded. "It don't matter. It's all my fault."

Gus spun around and pointed at Enos. "It  _ain't_  all your fault, boy. We all have a part in what happened to Jenny, includin' Daisy. I will not allow her to come here  _uninvited_  and sass my wife!"

"I understand how ya' feel. I ain't arguing with ya, but we gotta stop this hurtin'!" Enos's eyebrows curled. "C-can they stay in one of th' cabins until everyone has some time to calm down? Please, Gus? For me?"

Gus was beside himself over Jenny. He had hurt her, Enos had hurt her, Emily had hurt her and they weren't in a position to deal with the Dukes right now. They  _all_  needed time.

He ran his fingers over his mustache. "Fine, fine. I'll do it, but only because it's for you, son."

Enos sighed with relief. "Thanks, Gus. Daisy, would ya' please wait out by th' car? I'll get th' key from Gus and take ya' to one of th' cabins. Just give me a few minutes. Okay?"

Gus walked inside while tears streamed down Daisy's cheeks. She looked into those sweet hazel eyes, not believing what had just happened, or what she just heard.

"Okay, sugar. Whatever ya' need."

Daisy turned to Luke on straw legs. It wasn't the reunion that she had hoped for. The rejection she felt when Enos stepped out on the porch without looking at her seared her heart. She wanted him to smile at the sight of her, she wanted to rush into his arms, be held against that strong chest. She needed him and had missed him terribly. This was like drowning.

Luke put his arm around her and walked her to the car as she swallowed her sobs.

* * *

A few moments later, Gus walked out of the cabin with a key and one of Emily's close friends.

"Emily, darlin', I want ya' to go upstairs with Caroline and lay down for a little while. As soon as I'm done, I'll come check on ya'. You're bein' too hard on yourself over Jenny. I love ya' dearly, ya' know I do."

Emily let go of Enos and walked into his arms. He cupped her face and wiped her tears. After a tender kiss, he sent her upstairs with Caroline.

Gus gave Enos a sidelong glance. "Ya' know this is one hell of a mess. C'mon. I'm goin' with ya' 'cause I got some things need sayin'."

"Sure, Gus. I appreciate it."

"Boy, ya' know we support ya' no matter what ya' decide to do about Daisy, but I ain't havin' Emily upset or sassed. Daisy  _promised_  her that she would give ya' the time. A promise is a promise. Emily ain't got nothin' against her other than she broke her word. So I'm gonna spell some things out, as nice as I can, and then ya' do what ya' need to do."

"Yes sir."

Gus led the way to a small group of cabins nestled in the trees across from the barn. Potted plants hung from the eaves and flower boxes were filled with colorful blooms in the windows. It was like a tiny village of it's own, each with a small stoop and a bench. In the center of the courtyard, there were Adirondack chairs and a freestanding swing surrounding a fire pit.

Enos could tell by the way Daisy and Luke's eyes grew wide that they had never seen anything like it. Neither had he - not until the other day. Gus pulled the key and opened the door to a two bedroom cabin near the center. Once inside, he asked everyone to have a seat at the table. Daisy and Enos ended up on opposite sides.

Daisy bit her lip. Enos still wasn't looking at her, but there was something different about him. He had changed. The tension hung in the air like acrid fog.

Gus's voice broke the uneasy silence. "All right. I'm gonna set some ground rules because I know everybody's is all in a tizzy. Now, it's been a rough twenty-four hours here and y'all walked in on a problem. I'm sorry Daisy, but I just gotta say it. You're gonna have to back down and give Enos some space."

"Mr. Rafferty, I didn't mean no harm. I swear. I-"

"I ain't done talkin'." The temperature in the room plummeted. "Now, y'all are welcome to stay here, free of charge and join us for meals and visits up at the main cabin as long as Enos says it's okay. I got one condition. If ya' ever disrespect my wife again, I'll put ya' on th' plane myself."

"But, Emily is tryin' to-"

"Daisy. Don't." Luke's caution was too late.

Gus slammed his fist into the table, causing all three of them to jump. Enos closed his eyes in frustration.

Dark brown eyes swirled with restrained outrage. "Girl, Jesse raised ya' better! Don't test my patience! Emily is old enough to be your mama and right now she's damn heart broke. You're just addin' to her pain by showin' up uninvited. I don't like repeatin' myself! Everyone is upset right now, everyone! Ya' need to learn how to give people the space and time they need! Do ya' understand?"

Daisy looked across the table, dumbfounded.

Enos's hackles rose. "Gus asked ya' a question, Daisy."

She gasped. Enos was scolding her? Daisy lowered her eyes and flushed hot with embarrassment. "Yes sir. I understand Mr. Rafferty."

Luke put his elbows on the table with an animal angry glare. "Enos, what's th' matter with you?"

Enos was too tired to get rattled. "Are you and I gonna have a problem, Luke? If so, y'all can just go back to Hazzard. I ain't gonna have nobody else I care about hurt. Nobody."

Luke scoffed. "What about Daisy? She came all th' way out here because she loves you, Enos. Dang if I know why, but she does and you won't even  _look_  at her. Don't ya' think that hurts?"

Gus clicked his tongue and sat back in his chair. "I'm thinkin' it's best if I just send-"

"Wait." Enos said. "I got somethin' I need to say, then I'm goin back to th' cabin."

Enos looked across the table at Daisy. When their eyes met, her face came to life like a flower's first bloom. There was a painful twist in his chest. Blue. The eyes looking back were blue. Not twinkling emeralds. There were no tingling ribbons of energy zinging through the air. His heart beat slow and steady, aching with loss.

"Daisy, I know this ain't easy. I'm sorry it hurts ya', but th' way I see it, ya' got two choices. You can get mad and Gus will send ya' home, or ya' can just accept things as they are and we can talk later on."

Her dark eyebrows connected with concern. "Please tell me what's wrong, sugar. What's happened to you? I'm so worried about you."

"I'll be okay, Dais, but th' reason everyone is upset is because of what happened to Jenny. She's been having a real rough time and something happened to upset her. She felt like she had to leave and she may not come back. Everyone feels real bad, especially Emily. I need to tell ya that, um, I care about her." Enos cleared his throat. "If she does come back, I'll expect ya' to treat her with th' same respect as Gus and Emily."

Daisy slumped in her chair. "Of course you care for her. You care about everyone."

"Um, I mean I like her, Daisy. I like her a lot. I really care for her."

"Oh, you  _care_  for her." She said slowly. One eye squinted. "After  _two_  days?"

"Yeah. Jenny is…I can't explain it. She's different, real special, and she ain't pushin' me in a corner. I hadn't told her about you yet and she heard Emily on th' phone with Uncle Jesse yesterday. It hurt her feelings real bad because…because...I kissed her."

_And stuff...  
_

Daisy turned pale and whispered. "You did what?"

"I kissed her, because I care about her...um...a lot. I'm sorry if that hurts ya', Daisy, but I ain't gonna hide nothin' from ya'. So now ya' know." Enos pushed his chair back and stood. "Excuse me, but I gotta get ready for th' ride."

"R-ride? The ride!" Daisy sat straight. "Enos, if ya' leave on that ride, when are we gonna talk?"

Enos closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. "I reckon if ya' want to go on th' ride, ya best talk to Gus. I'm sorry, Daisy. I got people I need to talk to at th' cabin before we leave. Gus? I sure thank ya' for lettin' them stay."

Gus looked up compassionately. "Ya' know how we feel about ya', son. I'm mighty proud."

Enos nodded and walked out. He didn't feel proud at all.

* * *

When the door shut quietly behind Enos, Daisy thought her heart would fall to the floor. He  _liked_  another girl? He  _kissed_  another girl!? Enos?  _Her_  Enos?

Gus again broke the silence of the room.

"I gotta get back to my guests. Do y'all have any questions?"

"Yes sir." Luke folded his hands on the table. "Is there any way Daisy and I, or at least Daisy, can go on that ride? I'd be mighty obliged to ya."

Gus pulled a folded brochure from his inside jacket pocket and gave it to Luke.

"This is a list of what y'all need. I'll send Barney to ya' in a half hour. Give him a list of what you don't have and I'll make sure ya' have it. He'll find ya' each a horse, but if either one of ya' causes any problems, you'll be riding in th' back of th' chuck wagon for th' next two weeks. Daisy, we don't dislike ya' sweetheart. We just don't like seein' Enos so tore up. I'd appreciate it if ya' slowed down."

"We understand, Mr. Rafferty." Luke stood and offered his hand. "Much obliged, sir."

Gus stood and shook his hand vigorously before leaving the cousins alone.

The moment the door shut, Daisy put her face in her hands and sobbed. There was a time when Enos only had eyes for her. She was his entire world. Now he had someone else on his mind.

Based on everything she heard, she would have to fight for him. Her normal flirtations wouldn't be enough. Daisy would have to dig into their mutual past and find the freckle-faced girl that Enos fell in love with. She had to make sure he could see  _that_  girl again. 


	30. Stopping The War - Part 2

* * *

_"Your absence has gone through me. Like thread through a needle. Everything I do is stitched with its color."_

~ W.S. Merwin

* * *

The crowd had moved back to the arena by the time Enos left the small cluster of cabins. There was no ill intent or satisfaction in telling Daisy that he had shared tender moments with another woman. He simply wanted to be honest with her. He wanted more time to cope with his feelings, but he wasn't going to get it. He'd have to take it minute by minute.

He was on his way up the drive when he heard the clink of Gus's spurs behind him. He waited for his godfather to catch up and the two men strolled slowly up the drive together.

"Ya' done th' right thing, Enos. I know that wasn't easy for ya' to bring up Jenny."

Enos slowed his pace, his eyes focused on the dirt in front of him. "I read th' reports in Jenny's case about Monroe and her family. I understand why she was so upset and I feel lower than a snake in a wheel rut. She was so angry because of what she's goin' through. She wasn't gonna hurt me yesterday, Gus. She was drivin' me away."

"Son. Jenny was powerful upset and if she had accidentally hurt ya', she'd never gotten over it. I hate what I did to her and I'm scared to death that she's injured. Bella's over fifteen hands. That's a big fall for a little gal like Jenny."

"I'm gonna have to find her." Enos shoved his hands in his pockets. "Do ya' think it's possible to feel somethin' for someone so soon?"

Gus stopped and shifted his weight to one hip. "What, like love at first sight?"

_Love!?_

"Not...n-no...I-I didn't say…" Enos heaved a flustered sigh. "If Jenny is just a rebound, why can't I stop thinking about her now that Daisy's here? I look at Daisy and I don't feel th' same things I did before. When I look at her, all I see is that she ain't Jenny."

"That's why ya' needed time. It's just like you told Daisy. Jenny wasn't pushin'. I think Daisy really loves ya', you just got to give it time and decide if you want to go down that road again."

"That's just it. I promised myself I wouldn't go near that road again. I got tired of being disappointed. She never stays with me. I know Jenny and I only had a few days, but she's...she's..."

Gus tilted his head. "Look, just don't make any life changing decisions right now. Focus on stopping the war. Just try and get along. Then see what happens."

"Thanks, Gus. I appreciate ya', I really do."

Together they joined the others in the cabin. Reid Duncan was seated with the Bradys, enjoying a cup of coffee and the conversation. Enos hung up his jacket and heard Jenny's name. He hid his pain firmly behind a feigned cheerful demeanor and joined the small group, giving Leanne a gentle hug before sitting beside her.

"Enos, dear." Leanne beamed. "I'm so glad to see you. How are you feeling? You look tired."

"I'm fine, Miss Leanne. I'm awful sorry we ain't had more time to talk, but I sure thank ya' for stayin' on. It means a lot to me."

She took his hand. "Now, don't you worry. I know you've had a rough couple of days and I'll be here when you get back from the ride. I was just telling Mr. Duncan about Jenny Young. She's such a breath of fresh air and was so kind to me when we arrived yesterday. Is there any way you can find her and convince her to come back? She's a darling girl."

"Gus and I are gonna do our best, Miss Leanne." Enos squeezed her hand as a huge stick whacked through his paper thin armor.

Jenny had been genuine, truly kind, to  _everyone_.

"Miss Young sounds like one special lady. Please let me know if I can be of help, Enos. My name is Reid Duncan." The man stood to extend a hand across the coffee table. "I was on the same flight with your friends from Georgia."

"Howdy." Enos slipped into survival mode and shook Reid's hand. "I'm Enos Strate. I appreciate th' offer."

"I'll do what I can to help. It's nice to meet you. If I can do anything to assist..."

"Yes sir. I'll let ya' know." Enos cleared his throat and noticed a long thin scar below the man's ear.

Reid released his hand and stood tall. "I'm sure looking forward to getting to know everyone on the trails. Would you excuse me for a moment while I make a call? I need to check with my assistant before we leave."

Gus pointed down the hall. "Why don't ya' use th' office phone? It's right around th' corner there."

"Thanks. I won't be long. I'll be done before Barney get's back from speaking with the Dukes." Reid turned back to Enos with that million dollar smile. "He's going to pair us up with our horses."

Reid left the room and Enos looked to Gus, wary-eyed. "Are they really coming along?"

"Appears so, unless ya' don't want them to. If that's the case, just say the word."

"No. I don't wanna hurt Daisy's feelings anymore than I already have."

"Son, you have to think about your-"

"It's all right, Gus. I'll just, handle it." He had no idea how he would look for Jenny while Daisy was tagging along. To keep his sanity, he switched to a different line of thought. "Miss Leanne, is there anything I should be lookin' for in th' diaries?"

"Just follow Beth's instructions." The woman sniffled and dabbed her eyes. "As you read, remember, she loved you so much."

Enos reached out and wiped a tear with his thumb. "Now, Miss Leanne, we're gonna flood th' cabin if we don't stop all these tears."

"I'll be fine, dear." She cupped his cheek and smiled. "You run along. I'm sure you have lots to do before you go."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Enos jogged up the stairs to pack.

* * *

It was about forty-five minutes later when Enos stood at the window watching Barney work with Luke and Daisy in the round pen. When they dismounted and returned to their cabin, Enos grabbed his duster and walked outside. He was taking Gus's advice.

Halfway down the drive, he met Reid at his car. "Hey Reid, where ya' runnin' off to?"

He startled. "Oh, hi Enos. I've gotta run into town, but I'll be back before the ride."

"Cuttin' kinda close ain't ya'? Is everything okay?"

He smiled casually and slid behind the wheel. "I won't be long. There's a co-worker passing through and she has some papers for me to sign. We're meeting for coffee."

"Ya' know Miss Emily wouldn't mind if she came here. She makes the best coffee on the river."

"That's mighty nice, but she's already on the way." Reid started the engine. "I'll be back in plenty of time."

"All right. Ya' drive safe now."

Enos watched the man drive away as he sauntered toward the cabins. He just wanted peace. This was a baby step, he  _couldn't_  going back to the way things were with Daisy and he couldn't move forward while things were unresolved with Jenny. Perhaps Daisy would relax and give him a little more time to think if she knew he wasn't shutting her out of his world. He reached the cabin, took a deep breath and knocked.

When Luke opened the door it was clear his friend was upset. He stepped aside without a word.

"Hey buddy roe." Enos forced another smile. "Could I have a minute with Daisy?"

"Seems like you're runnin' this show, Enos. I don't think she's got much choice. I reckon she's gonna want to take what she can get."

Enos held his tongue. Peace. That's what he came out here for.

"Daisy? Enos is here to see ya'!"

The bedroom door opened and she walked out with her usual confident stride and a warm smile. A stranger wouldn't have a clue that anything had gone wrong.

"Hey, sugar." Daisy embraced him and he tensed.

Enos's arms felt like lead. He couldn't return the embrace and stepped back. "Um, Dais, I'd like to talk to ya' for just a second."

"Sugar, anytime ya' want to talk, I'm here." She gestured to the couch. "Can ya' sit down?"

"Yes ma'am. Luke? What I got t' say, I can only tell friends, close friends that I can trust. I'd like ya' to join us, if that's okay."

"Sure, Enos." Luke sat in the side chair while Daisy sat next to Enos on the couch.

Daisy's heart warmed and she was eager to listen. This was good. It was a sign that he still trusted her.

Enos sat forward, anxiety chiseling away at his comfort zone. "Th-this ain't easy for me. I reckon th' whole town knows I inherited th' O'Connell Estate by now, am I right?"

"Yes, sugar." Daisy replied. "Th' town is goin' crazy. You should see Boss. He's all out of sorts!"

Enos's stomach turned in a knot and twisted tight. "There is more to th' story and I want to share it with ya'. Y'all will be th' first people from home that I tell."

Daisy suspected what was coming, but schooled her features. "Okay. Take all th' time ya' need."

"Here. I brought this to show ya'." Enos unfolded the newspaper he carried and handed her the framed picture Leanne had given to Emily.

Daisy gazed at the image curiously, "Oh, who is this?"

"That's Elizabeth O'Connell. I called her Beth. I met her six years ago and we became really good friends. She taught me how to ride and we spent a lot of time together that summer, but she asked me to keep th' friendship a secret. I promised her I would. Beth had lots of reasons for it, but I found out th' big reason yesterday."

Daisy bit her lip. She wasn't sure if they had put the medical file away or left it out in the open. Before her panic came through in her face, she smiled and looked into Enos's eyes. The faraway look she saw cased a bone-deep ache to take over.

"Sugar? Ya' all right? What was th' reason?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Enos scratched his cheek. "Um, Beth did it to protect me. When she was in high school, she met my pa and they dated for a couple years. They were in love, but they were from different worlds and it didn't work out. After he married my ma, Beth found out…she found out…" Enos blushed beet red. "Beth was pregnant...w-with me."

Enos fidgeted with the newspaper as he waited for a response.

"Is this  _you_ , Enos?" Daisy gasped. "With your real mother!?"

"Sure is, Dais." Enos grinned uneasily. "Beth was my real mother."

"Oh, look at her face! Oh sugar! Thank you for tellin' me! Luke, look at her. Ain't she pretty?"

"That's the only picture of us though." Enos added sadly. "We didn't have much time together. Because of my promise, I couldn't tell anyone how close we were when she died. Nobody in Hazzard knew we were friends."

Daisy's eyes pooled with tears. "Oh Enos, you had to go through that all alone?"

His throat closed and he nodded his reply. It felt like yesterday when he carried Beth's casket up that hill, not six years ago.

"She was a real pretty lady, Enos." Luke handed the photo back to him. "You looked like a shriveled grape, but she was gorgeous."

The three chuckled and the tension eased a bit.

"Enos." Daisy reached for his arm. "How are ya' doing? Really?"

"I gotta go." Enos shot to his feet and moved towards the door. "I'll tell you more about Beth and th' ranch when I can, but, please don't tell nobody. I don't want people to think she was a bad person, or that my pa was runnin' around. He wasn't."

"Of course we won't." Daisy followed, discouraged. She had moved too fast. "Luke and I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks, Dais. I hope this helps ya' understand why I'm here. This trip was part of her final wishes." Enos hesitated at the door. There was pain in his eyes when he looked at her and said, "Beth's Estate bought th' pickup. She knew I would need it to haul th' horses back to th' ranch."

Daisy turned her head and flushed. Of course. He never wanted the ring back. Dear Lord she had messed this up.

"I got a lot more readin' to do before I go back to Hazzard, but I'll see ya' at th' arena."

"Enos, wait." Her gaze swept back to his face, but he looked away.

"Sugar, please look at me." Daisy murmured her plea.

Enos complied, but what she saw confused her. Behind the pain was disappointment _,_ as if he didn't like what he saw. She was disappointed in herself, too, but she would get him back. Before she lost her nerve, she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for dropping in. It means th' world that ya' confided in me." Her hand reached for his cheek. "I know I ain't told ya' enough, but you're an amazing man, Enos. You're special to me. I love you."

He startled and took a step back, almost tripping over his feet. "I gotta go, Dais. I'll see ya'. Bye Luke." Enos awkwardly flung open the door and tripped over the threshold before closing it behind him.

Luke chuckled, "I think his clumsiness is a good sign, Daisy Mae."

"Yeah, but I got so much hurt to make up for." Daisy sighed sadly. "Oh, I need ya' to hide Beth's file, Luke. If he finds out we knew before he told us, it would hurt his feelings real bad. I can't do that to him."

"No problem. I'll make sure it's hidden until I can get it back to Doc Appleby. Come on, let's finish getting ready to go. It will cheer you up."

* * *

Enos was fuming as he stormed back to the cabin. Now she loved him. Now. When he couldn't return it and was practically dead inside. He just wanted to break the tension between them and share his news. Make peace. That's all. Nothing more, but then she insisted he look at her.

Blue.  _Blue._  The eyes looking back were blue. Not green. Then she kissed his cheek. He didn't want her to touch him that way! It felt... _wrong_. Everything was okay until she got so close and kissed him. Enos thought he would split open and bleed when she said he was  _amazing_. Enos was holding on to someone else.

Jenny had said, _"You're an amazing man. Just be with me."_

Anger and confusion mixed in a painful inner storm. Even though Jenny was gone, he longed for her and felt somehow  _bonded_. He couldn't stop that blissful laughter from replaying in his mind. They only knew each other for two days, but they filled those two days. He couldn't break those powerful threads woven into his heart. He was scared, both for her safety and that he might never see her again.

It was a moment of profound clarity. Enos wanted Jenny back. This was no rebound to him. He wanted another chance to set things right. He looked up at the sky and felt incredibly small.

_Jenny, Jenny, I miss you so much. Where are you?_

* * *

The place smelled clean, like cedar. He had almost forgotten what that was like. The bed beneath him was the softest he had felt in months, but he was still in tremendous pain. Whatever drug they gave him had worn off and he was trying to clear his head. The sound of an air conditioner hummed in the distance and a television was on in another room. A group of men were watching a replay of yesterday's Preakness Stakes.

_May 17th? I've been gone that long!?_

He had to get free, but he was blindfolded now and still restrained. As he tried to roll to a different position, he heard the chain at his feet and pulled. It secured him to the footboard. He carefully lifted his head to see if anyone would knock it back down, but nothing happened.

The men were celebrating Alysheba's win around the television and debating the likelihood of a Triple Crown Winner. He started working the blindfold upward. If he could get a look at his surroundings while they were distracted, he could use it to his advantage.

Footsteps approached. He went perfectly still. The tumblers clicked as the door unlocked. A key. Piece of cake. The door creaked opened.

"Wake up MacFarland!" An angry man demanded. "It's time to go"

Good. Angry Man wasn't Monroe.

_Idiot. Like I'm just going to get up and go with you._

The man swore and roughly grabbed his feet to unlock the chain. Now, if he could just get Angry Man to talk. He shifted to complicate the task.

"Hold still, MacFarland!"

_Gotcha. I know where your head is._ "What, did you expect me to help you, jackass?"

Angry Man spewed, "You're  _gonna_  cooperate! You're getting my brother back, understand!? If you don't, I'll show her what a real man is like before I kill her."

_Jenny!?_  "Go near her and I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Sure you will." Angry Man laughed, darkly. "It sounds like the guy that has my brother is a real piece of work. He must have some plan if he wants you bad enough to take the brother of Wallace's number one hired gun!"

"So you're, Duncan? You're a dead man walking. There's an arrow in your future. That's if you're lucky."  _  
_

"Shut up, MacFarland. You're going to get up and help. If you try anything stupid, I'm going to make sure you hurt! Then I'll take it out later on Jenny, you got me?"

The chain rattled and a lock snapped open.

"Geez, you're thick. How am I supposed to walk? I can't remember the last time I was on my feet."

"You will."

The chain fell to the floor.

_Say something jerk…come on..._

"Get up, MacFar-"

**[SMACK]**

His feet connected with Duncan's head. There was a loud thud as the man hit the wall and a grunt as he fell to the floor.

He was quickly out of the blindfold and rolled off the bed. MacFarland landed on hardwood floors and groaned in misery. He was in bad shape, but he crawled to the man. He had to find the keys. He'd kill him for what he had done to the people he loved before making his escape! His hands were behind him, but he turned and shoved them in Duncan's pocket where the key's jingled.

_Almost there! Focus, focus, got 'em! Come on, come on…_

A guard suddenly yelled across the room. "Hey! Somebody get that syringe and get in here!"

_No! I was so close!_

He grunted when a heavy boot kicked his ribs and knocked the air from his lungs. He fought back, but there were three of them on him. They held him down, but he fought with all his might. He would make sure they had a few bruises this time. The men swore with each jab he managed to land.

A dark hood was forced over his head and the first guard yelled, "Didn't anybody tell him that you can't handle this one alone?"

"He should've known better!" The second guard replied. "Man he's gonna have a helluva shiner when he wakes up. Say goodnight, MacFarland!"

"AHH!" A needle pierced his skin. "Next time! You piece…of…" He slumped boneless against the floor.

The guard in charge stood. "Get him in the trunk and make the exchange. Then clean Duncan up, fast. Get him another car, he can tell them he had a wreck to explain that bruise. He's got to go back to the ranch, or he's gonna miss his opportunity."

"If he does, Reid and his brother can go after them together. Matt's going to want payback."

"I still don't get this. I thought Monroe wants the girl."

"Let's just hope she shows back up. Monroe was pretty upset when Reid called to say she wasn't there."

"That's enough, you two. Get moving. It's going to work out. Reid has a plan and he's going to get her, then the other two will fly right into the cage, guaranteed."

"Hear that, MacFarland? You aren't gonna be gone long! We plan to see you again  _real_  soon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nervous Norman" references the episode, "Close Call For Daisy." One of the mob characters in Norman's little black book was named Monroe.


	31. Meeting Halfway - Part 1

* * *

_"You can make up a quarrel, but it will always show where it was patched."_

~ Edgar Watson Howe

* * *

The fresh smell of hay mixed with saddle leather as Enos tacked up his horse in the barn. When he was finished, he led Tag towards the door and stopped to look up to the hayloft. He had felt so alive in her arms. How quickly things change.

Gus tossed the reins over Pete and approached his godson with concern. He knew what was on his mind, or rather, whom.

"Son, ya' best go say good-bye to Emily and the Bradys."

Enos dropped his eyes to his boots. "She was gonna make me s'mores."

"Don't give up on that just yet." Gus took the reins from his hands. "Go on and do what needs doin' in th' house. I'll talk to ya' more when we ride out. Go on now."

"Yes sir." Enos walked away after a receiving a heartfelt slap on the shoulder.

Enos hurried to the cabin and found the Bradys. He said his good-byes and gave Mrs. Brady a gentle hug. His next stop was the office, to hang the picture of Beth holding him as an infant. He thought it would cheer Emily.

When Enos walked in the office, his eyes landed on the photo of his father with his other mother, supposedly pregnant. The lie hit him like a baseball bat to the head. Agnes was far too happy to tell that lie and for Enos, it was another painful blow to Beth. He ripped it off the wall and pulled it out of the frame with disgust.

When Enos was finished, he had destroyed the deceitful image. He cut out the picture of his father and opened up the other frame, slipping it alongside Beth. It wasn't perfect, but it was the only family photo he would ever get. He smiled and put it on the desk where Emily would see it when she walked in.

His next stop was the master bedroom where Caroline answered the door with a somber expression.

"Hey Miss Caroline. Is Emily awake?"

"Yes, she is Enos." The older woman stepped into the hallway and pulled the door closed. "I need you to talk with her. She isn't well. She's still so upset about Jenny. She's been in tears all afternoon."

Enos rubbed his neck. "Does Gus know she's this upset?"

Caroline raised a perturbed brow. "She said she'd rip my head off and scream down the hole if I told him."

"Ding dang it. I'll be right back. I'll talk to her before we leave and if she ain't better, I'll tell Gus. She can yell at me."

"Thanks, Enos. You're very thoughtful."

Enos grinned bashfully and rushed downstairs. He retrieved the picture from the office and hurried back to Emily. He knocked and let himself in.

Emily was under a quilt, facing the window, looking out at the sky. He walked around the bed to see her eyes red and swollen from her tears.

He lowered to sit beside her. "Miss Emily, I hate leavin' when you're so upset."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just been awful. I'm so worried for her. She's just a young girl. This on top of that storm last night, it's too much. I can't help but wonder if she's safe."

Enos held the picture to his chest. "I'm gonna find her, Miss Emily. I need to. I can't just walk away from her problems after what I learned. That ain't no way to live. Especially not for someone like her." He struggled to keep his voice level. "Hey, I got somethin' for ya. Wanna see it?"

Emily moved up in the bed and sat against the bank of pillows with a half smile. "What do ya' have? You've been up to somethin'."

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. I decided to fix one of th' pictures in your office, cause it wasn't quite…right. So, I thought I'd bring it up here for ya' to see before we go, but ya' can't stay in th' bed Miss Emily. I need ya' and Gus needs ya'. Especially Gus, he can't survive without your cookin', especially your brownies and pies and muffins and cookies and-"

"Oh hush now." Emily chuckled. "I know you're just tryin' to cheer me up, sweetheart. I love ya' for it. Quit your teasin' and let me see what ya' got."

Enos was relieved. She was going to bounce back just fine.

"All right, Gus was treatin' me like I was in pre-school yesterday, so I figured I'd just make a new picture." Enos handed her the frame.

Emily looked at the image and laughed…then cried.

His shoulders fell. "Ding dang it, Miss Emily! I told Miss Leanne earlier that we are gonna flood th' cabin with all this cryin'. It's supposed to make ya' smile."

"I was smilin'!"

" _Was_  ain't good enough." Enos leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She couldn't help it, the smile just appeared. "Enos, get one of Gus's hats out of th' closet over there. You're gonna need it. Caroline? Ya know which one he needs."

"Yes, I do." Caroline replied with a silly smirk.

Enos turned back to Emily. "Promise ya' ain't gonna stay in bed?"

"Promise." This time her smile came through in her eyes. "I'll be fine. I got all I need. Ya' be mighty careful and find Jenny. Tell her I love her."

"Yes ma'am." Enos gave her a warm hug before moving to the closet.

Caroline handed him a black wool Stetson. He could tell it was expensive. A silver trimmed hatband adorned the crown and a set of nice stampede strings were tucked inside. It felt out of place and unfamiliar, but it didn't matter. Emily was right. He would need a hat on the open range, but he wasn't quite sure why the women were looking at each other like they had some secret between them.

"Emily? Ain't this kinda pricey for-"

"You hush and take that hat." Emily chided.

"Yes ma'am."

Caroline led him to the door. "Thanks, Enos. She just adores you."

"She's mighty special to me, too. Thanks for lookin' after her, Miss Caroline. Bye now, Emily!"

Enos made one last stop by his room and rushed outside with Beth's diaries in a waterproof bag. He planned to read every night and learn as much as he could about his mother.

He found Tag at one of the hitching post and packed the precious books deep inside his trail bag before untying his horse. The saddle leather creaked as he tightened his cinch and he looked towards the cabins to see Luke and Daisy walking his way.

A sense of panic swept over him, like being trapped in a riptide. Here he was hoping to find Jenny, with the woman he had loved forever tagging along. He needed more time and the need to flee swelled. Enos shoved a foot in the stirrup and swung over Tag. He trotted as far away from the crowd as he could, ending up with Gus and the wranglers by the wagon.

"Hey, Gus? Do ya' mind if I ride with y'all?"

Gus saw the Dukes mount up and could hear the stress in Enos's voice. "That's what ya' came out here for ain't it? I'd be plum offended if ya' didn't. Nice hat. I take it ya' said good-bye to Emily?"

"Yes sir."

Gus raked his teeth over his bottom lip. "Ya' know, it don't feel right movin' out without her watchin' from th' porch. She ain't missed a send off in twenty years."

"I talked to her and tried to cheer her up a little. At least she smiled."

"Well that's further than' I got. Where's that Reid fella? It's almost 3:30."

Enos looked towards the parking area. "He said he was goin' in to town to meet a co-worker for coffee."

Barney spoke up. "He's packed and his horse is ready and waitin'. All he needs to do is mount up when he gets here."

"He better get here quick." Gus whistled to address his wranglers. "Y'all listen up. Hosea and Mick left two hours ago to set up th' camp. Chet's keepin' the wagon in th' back so he can watch th' line. I want everybody else to keep an eye on the green riders and especially that Reid fella. Somethin' about him ain't quite right. Understood?"

There was a firm round of ' _yes sirs'_  as they accepted their orders.

Gus leaned over and spoke quietly to Enos. "Did ya' bring what I asked?"

"Yes sir." Enos acknowledged. "It's loaded."

"Ya' keep it close and keep it hidden. We had nothin' but trouble and I don't want to take no chances. Jenny is out there somewhere and chances are she's gonna be watchin' us."

"Huh?"

"Boy, did ya' not read?" Gus crossed his wrists over the saddle horn. "Do ya' know th' meaning of tactical?"

"Gus. I know the ding dang meaning of tactical. What are ya' gettin' at?"

"Daggum boy. Ya' stop bein' so grumpy," he chuckled deeply. "What I'm sayin' is I expect her to be shadowin' us."

"Why?"

"Because you're wearin' my hat. Hey, take a gander. There's Reid now, but that ain't th' same car is it?"

Enos turned his head, "No sir, it sure ain't."

Reid stepped out of the car with a bandage on his forehead. The bruise on the side of his face was so large they could see it from their position near the gate.

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos turned Tag around to get a better look. "What do ya' think happened to him?"

"That shiner is a lot worse than yours ever was! I wonder if his co-worker was actually his girlfriend. Maybe she slugged him, too."

Enos's brows connected. "Gus! Ya' gonna be like this the whole trip?"

Gus slapped his thigh and guffawed. "Hell yes. That's what I do."

The wranglers burst into rowdy laughter until Gus whistled and brought everyone up in a circle. Barney led the blessing and started the line through the gate. Just as they got to the top of the hill Enos turned back to look at the view.

"Hey, Gus!"

"Hey, what?"

"Take a look at th' porch." Enos grinned ear to ear.

Gus turned Pete around to see Emily. "Well all be."

She stood at the top of the stairs, waving good-bye to her guests. Her eyes landed on Gus and she waved her hand high before placing both of them over her heart.

Gus took off his hat and held it high in response, then placed it over his heart for a moment. "Enos. Ain't nothin' in this world better than th' love of a good woman. I sure do appreciate mine."

The trail boss put on his hat and turned into the trails, kicking Pete into a slow lope.

Enos hung back to give his godfather a moment to himself. He saw Daisy and Luke pass through the gate and Gus's words hit home. There was nothing better than the love of a good woman, that was for sure. There was nothing more painful than being overlooked and rejected by one either.

Enos spun Tag around and charged up the hill.

* * *

Before Daisy left the small cabin, she had phoned Hazzard to tell the family they would be gone for two weeks. She wasn't planning on telling Uncle Jesse how bad their arrival had been, but being gone for two weeks required some explanation. In the end, she couldn't hold it in and confided in her Uncle. That meant the gossip mouthpiece would now tell the whole town that Enos had met and kissed a girl named Jenny.

It just didn't make sense to her.

When she was finished, she called Boss to give him the names of each camp sight and the number to the ranch. That should be enough to keep Lulu settled about Enos, especially now that they were here to watch out for him. Tonight they were staying along Bear Creek. It would be a short day in the saddle.

As Daisy rode up the hill, she couldn't understand Enos's behavior. The cabin was still in view and he had ridden away from her,  _twice_. She could see him up ahead, laughing and joking with the other wranglers. It was like she didn't exist and she felt the pain of rejection.

This was how he felt all those years, sitting alone in the corner at the Boar's Nest. Now it was her turn and it was like swallowing acid. What if he didn't want her anymore?

No, that was ridiculous. Enos had always wanted her. A love like theirs doesn't just end. He was just hurt. He'd come around. All Daisy needed to do was wait it out and talk to him. She wasn't going to hurt him again. Their love would flourish. Once he got past his confusion, he'd realize he still wanted her.

Yet she shivered at the emptiness hollowing her out. He tensed earlier when she embraced him and again when she kissed him. This wasn't the awkward, shy around women tension that Enos had displayed in the past. Daisy feared this was about Jenny.

The cold emptiness filled with lava as her anger kicked in. Enos had told her, quite boldly, about Jenny. Surely she was just a rebound, a way of pushing Daisy away. Jenny couldn't possibly steal her man. Daisy didn't care how " _different"_  Enos claimed the woman was. Daisy was the one who had been there when his father died. Her family helped him when Agnes left him alone.

It didn't matter, Jenny wasn't here anymore. They would get through this. They would be together.

The ride went on, the scenery changed, but never once did Enos look over his shoulder at her. She watched him ride up front with the men and it ate away at her confidence. They were thousands of miles from home, on an adventure of a lifetime. They should be sharing this, living in the moment, enjoying the experience! Instead, Enos was behaving like he had switched off his love for her - practically overnight.

Was he  _that_  devestated and shattered? Had she completely decimated their love? Her insecurity grew and she belittled her poor choices. She might as well have pushed him right into that woman's arms. Tears threatened as she realized just how grave her circumstances were. He said he forgave her. They had to start over and she was going to start right now.

"Luke, I'm gonna talk to Enos. I'll be back later."

"Daisy…"

"It's fine." Kicking up Ol' Red, she rode away before he talked her out of it.

It turned out to be hard work pushing her horse up the line. When she was finally next to Enos, she was almost out of breath. They must have given her the slowest horse on the ranch. He didn't move unless Daisy constantly drove him forward.

Daisy met him with a tired smile, "Hey! How ya' doin' sugar?"

Enos's head whirled around and he pulled back Tag's reins to slow his gait. "Oh, hey Daisy. I'm fine. Ya' doin' okay on Ol' Red?"

She made sure she caught his hazel eyes. The setting sun hit the copper flakes and lit them like gold.

"Yeah, he's a little slow though. Would ya' ride with me, Enos? I'd sure like to spend time with ya'. Maybe we could talk about things? I like your hat. Is it new?"

His eyes turned dark. "Daisy, if ya' want to ride with me that's fine, but I'm real sorry, I ain't ready to talk with ya' about nothin' serious right now."

"Enos, I ain't gonna bite ya'. All ya' been doin' is talking with Gus and your buddies. Don't ya' have a minute or two for me?"

Enos slowed Tag's pace further. The last thing he wanted was to hear how sorry she was, again. "I ain't ready to talk, Daisy. I got more on my mind than I can say grace over."

"Sugar, I'm trying to make things better between us. Ain't we always been there for each other? I'm here because I love you and I don't want to see ya' go through this alone. I'm so sorry I hurt ya. Look where we are, Enos! We're in Wyoming! On horses in th' middle of nowhere! It's so pretty out here. Let's just wipe th' slate clean and make th' most of this time. I want to make each moment special. Okay?"

Enos recoiled. The jolt that went through him was so shocking she was surprised he didn't fall off the horse.

"Did I say somethin' wrong, sugar?"

"Dais, ya' don't understand!"

"Then help me understand!"

Enos heaved a sigh and turned away, his lips drawn in a thin line.

Her frustration boiled over. "Enos Strate! Don't shut me out, you look at me!"

"Hey!" A hush fell over the wranglers when Gus spun Pete around. He was on her in a flash. "What did I tell ya!?"

Enos's face twisted. "I'll see ya' at camp, Daisy." Popping his reins, he moved Tag out past the lead horses where he could be alone.

"Dammit!" Gus hissed through his teeth. "Daisy! Ya do that again and I'm puttin' ya' in th' wagon! Ya' got to give him time! He's hurt!"

"I'm just tryin' to spend time with him, Mr. Rafferty. How can I fix things if he won't spend any time with me?"

"Ya' ain't lookin' at th' big picture, Daisy. Enos ain't just hurtin' over you. He's got too much to deal with and he's sleep deprived to boot. If ya' don't back off…" Gus took a deep breath and hollered. "Dan!"

"Yes sir!" A young man with sandy blond hair trotted his horse over. "What's up?"

Gus raised a hand to halt any questions and leaned forward in the saddle. "Daisy, when we get to camp th' two of us are gonna have a talk. Just you and me."

"Yes sir," she crushed her back teeth together.

Gus turned his horse around. "Dan, take her to the back of the line and make sure she stays put."

"Yes sir." Dan blocked her path to Enos. "Come with me, Miss Daisy."

Daisy bit her tongue as Dan silently escorted her back to Luke. It was beyond humiliating. Everyone stared and she wanted the ground to swallow her up. She focused on the spot between her horse's ears and tried to remember a better time.

What came to mind was a boat, a kiss and a promise. It was a time when Enos still loved her.

* * *

After leaving Daisy with Dan, Gus had turned Pete and loped towards Enos. It was obvious that he needed to intervene. He kept seeing his godson unconscious, sprawled out on the floor in the Bradys' room and he couldn't risk that happening out here. Enos was under too much pressure. Daisy needed a reminder that his entire world was changing, not just his love life.

Gus caught up with him and could feel the anguish ooze from his pores. "Son, listen to me. I'm gonna have a talk with Daisy later. Until then, I've made Dan her babysitter. Ya' came out here to learn about Beth, not to pick a wife. Do yourself a favor and stay clear of her until I get a chance to have a heart to heart talk with her, okay?"

"Yes sir." Enos looked like a whipped puppy. "I'm awful sorry for th' trouble Gus."

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for. Ya' stop tryin' to protect everybody's feeling at th' expense of your own. Ya' got a big heart, son. None of this is your fault."

"I'll try, Gus, but ain't no way around it. Jenny runnin' away is my fault."


	32. Meeting Halfway - Part 2

* * *

_"I'll be lookin' out, night and day. I can't go any further than this. Can you meet me halfway?"_

~ The Black Eyed Peas

* * *

The forest around Jenny was turning grey as dusk settled in. She sat on Bella, up on a high ridge in the trees. Below her a long line of riders meandered down the trail and she lowered her rifle scope to check the time with a tired sigh.

She had been tracking the group for the last hour, but was feeling anxious about making her move. Her instincts were banging away, telling her to stay back, but she didn't have a choice. Jenny had to get to the wagon and grab the bag of medical supplies. It was the only way to get the fever down. She was sick. Horribly so.

One of Gus's wranglers was a medic. After a guest suffered a heart attack on the trail about five years ago, Gus never took the group out without Dan. Much to Jenny's dismay, Dan was on Peanut instead of driving the wagon team. That would make it even harder to get in and out without interference. It was going to be tough enough as is.

She contemplated her options and wondered if falling over dead from the fever might be easier than running into that group. Her body hurt all over from the fall, her muscles protested from the fever and every move was painfully difficult. Then there was the headache, the nausea and the searing pain in her shoulder. It would be rough.

Jenny moved to a better position and raised her scope, taking a head count of the riders and watching each one closely. The man with the bruise bothered her, he looked somewhat familiar, which meant he could be dangerous.

Her heart sped when she saw Enos up front with Gus. He looked amazing on that stallion, tall, muscular and one hundred fifty percent male. Jenny hadn't planned on laying eyes on him ever again, expressly for this reason. She was drawn to him and her common sense left her when he was around.

He deserved better than what she had to give.

Jenny tightened the strap of his hat beneath her chignon. The temptation was too much and she took another look. She laughed aloud when she saw the hat he wore.

"Emily, you sly fox."

Enos was wearing the hat Jenny had given Gus for his birthday last year.  _"This here is that fancy western weddin' type hat!"_  Gus had said.

On closer inspection, her handsome deputy looked tired. He was putting on a brave front, laughing and joking with the wranglers. Between the banter, the pain was crystal clear.

While she watched, a tall brunette rode up the line and approached him.

"Poor thing! Gus, she must have really ticked you off!"

The girl was pretty, with a set of long legs and a beauty queen face that could easily double as the girl next door. So what had she done to get put on the  _worst_  horse Gus owned?! She thought he retired Ol' Red years ago!

The girl exchanged a few words with Enos. His expression suddenly soured and he ran ahead, leaving her in the dust. Jenny could hear Gus's voice echo against the ridge as he yelled at her. Gus then took off after Enos and the girl was treated to a very rare "ride of shame" under Dan's watchful eye.

"Wow, that's a first!"

If this girl was the fiancé, there was definitely trouble in paradise. Dan stayed near the wagon alongside the girl and another handsome man with dark wavy hair.

Jenny drew a deep breath. It was time.

"Okay Dan, stay right there. That's exactly where I want you, just in case this doesn't go well."

She put away her scope and gathered her reins. Jenny turned Bella and winced in pain as the horse moved down the steep ledge. When she reached the bottom, she moved towards the tree line and stopped. She needed a minute to find her resolve and let the pain die down.

"Bella, you need to be fast, but take it easy on me. This is gonna hurt."

* * *

Daisy rode next to Luke and could barely see Enos at the front of the line as she held back tears of frustration. Enos was being his stubborn self.

Luke tapped her shoulder. "Hey, do ya' want to go back tomorrow? I ain't real pleased with how Enos is behaving and I ain't so sure about Mr. Rafferty either."

"Let me sleep on it. I want to see what Mr. Rafferty has to say tonight first. If it weren't for this Jenny person, I'd leave now."

"Keep your chin up, cuz." Luke's blue eyes reflected his concern. "I reckon we're about an hour away from camp. If things ain't better in th' mornin', I'll take ya' back."

"Hey you two!" Reid trotted around the back of the wagon to ride next to Daisy. "What's goin' on pretty girl? Are you enjoying the ride?"

"Reid! What happened to your face, sugar?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Eh, it's nothin'. I had an accident when I went into town and hit my head on the steering wheel."

Luke furrowed his brow. "Reid, that looks bad, are ya' sure you should be out here?"

"Oh, heck, I'm fine. I wasn't about to miss this, I've been lookin forward to it for a long time. Oh, I was going to ask you about your friend, Enos. I saw his picture all over the wall in the ranch office. Is he family to the Raffertys?"

"The Raffertys are his godparents." Luke replied. "Enos is a close friend of our family though. We grew up together back in Hazzard County. He's a deputy sheriff there."

"Oh, I see." Reid frowned at Daisy. "You know, I think Mr. Rafferty is being awful rough on you for being in love with his godson."

Daisy stammered, "H-how'd ya' know?"

"It shows, doll." Reid moved his horse closer. "Say, you look like you could use some cheering up. Would you like to ride double for awhile?"

Daisy thought about taking him up on the offer. Enos wasn't giving her the time of day, but she couldn't use Reid to make him jealous, although a part of her really wanted to. Her past behavior with other men was an underlying problem.

"Thank you. That's awful sweet of ya', but I better stay with Luke for now. Maybe later, okay?"

"All right." Reid winked and spoke in a husky, low voice. "If you need a shoulder, I got two strong ones. See you later."

Reid moved up through the group stopping to chat with each person along the way.

Luke chuckled. "He sure is a friendly guy. I think he's talked to everyone here at least twice."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "At least someone's talkin'."

"He's gonna come around. Enos loves ya', Daisy. He's gonna forget all about Jenny by tomorrow."

* * *

The slamming of car doors awoke MacFarland from his uncomfortable position in the trunk of a car. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he was still groggy from the last dose they hit him with. It was infuriating. He had been so close to freedom, but his situation wasn't improving. This might be the end of the line.

He could hear muffled voices as men talked outside. He was still fuzzy from the drug and wondered if he had already been traded off. Who wanted him worse than Wallace Monroe?

He was the best at hand-to-hand combat, but his body had been neglected and abused for months. Even if he did manage to get free of the shackles, his chances were slim.

The voices escalated outside his dark prison and he heard a loud scuffle. He jumped when something, probably someone, landed on the trunk lid with a loud thud. There was an agonizing groan and the person crumpled to the ground.

Several windows shattered, but he hadn't heard a gun, yet. He prayed he wasn't in the middle of a firefight, if he was, he was a sitting duck. Another body slammed against the side of the car. The sound of flesh hitting flesh repeated over and over. Somebody was getting quite a beating. He knew that sound all to well.

Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Ya tell him I'll have no more of it! Ya be the last one standing. Are ya planning to be the messenger or do ya want to join yar friends?"

"Messenger! I'll be the messenger!"

"Hand over the blimey key!"

"I-I don't have the key!"

"Ya good far nothin' arse! Then ya' best find me a crowbar! Now!" There was a very distinct sound of a hammer being pulled back on a gun. "Move yar numpty arse! I said now!"

_No way. No way! It isn't possible!_

"Good! Now ya sit down and be still! If I find him in a bad way, ya best be sayin' yar prayers!"

The crowbar hit the trunk with a loud wham, metal creaked and groaned. The lid opened with a swoosh of fresh air and he could sense light through his blindfold.

"MacFarland? Ya' best be alive, I been to hell and back today! Well say something, Numpty!"

_Numpty!?_  Only two people called him by that, but it had been over a year! "Wh-what did you say?"

"Jaxon!" A strong hand shook him. "Wake up! How did ya' get into this mess!? Blimey hell, hold on."

The voice turned away from him.

"Time for you to be a goin' now. Ya' tell Wallace Monroe it be done. Over! Ya' tell him the MacFarlands be through runnin'! If his man touches my baby sister, he'll pray for death! Now be off with ya!"

Rapid footfall raced away.

The hood was pulled from Jaxon's head. The light from the setting sun was blinding and he closed his eyes while the shackles were removed.

"D-Drake?! Is that you!?"

"Jaxon MacFarland, ya' look like a bag o' manure tied up ugly! Smell like it, too! Don't ya recognize yar brother!?"

Jaxon squinted his eyes and sighed in relief. Four months of torture was over. "Drake, where th' hell have you been!?"

"I should be askin' you that question. How'd they find ya?"

"I screwed up and went home on Finn's birthday. I thought, nevermind. They kept saying they were going after Jenny. Have you heard from her?"

"Not for a couple weeks, but I know where to find her. Ya fight the pain, Jaxon. We need to get to Gus and Emily's place, but I think ya be too wrecked to ride in after Jenny."

Drake helped pull him out of the trunk, but Jaxon immediately went to his knees. He was too badly injured to help his sister and it hurt to the core. She was precious, his twin, the other part of him and he couldn't imagine Monroe's men hurting her.

"Hold on, up we go." Drake hauled him over his shoulders and explained as he carried him to the car. "I'll take ya to Emily. She'll take care of ya. The Raffertys haven't a clue the trouble that be in their midst. It will take all night to ride in the dark to Bear Creek."

"How many?"

"Three." Drake lowered Jaxon to the back seat. "Duncan be traveling with a young couple I've not seen before. If they be there as his back up and try to hurt Jenny, I'll take care of them, too. It's over. I'll not have any of us face this alone another day. We stay together from now on."

"Drake." Jaxon fell back against the seat. "Before you kill Duncan, there's something I want you to do."

* * *

Enos thought of all the evening rides he shared with Beth as he watched the fireflies dancing along the trail. She would love it here and he'd give anything for one last ride…as mother and son. He had the next best thing as he rode with Gus in companionable silence.

He took a deep breath of the crisp evening air and listened to the gentle gurgle of Bear Creek as it flowed nearby. Jenny would've been here to share this moment with him. That was the plan. If she would just come back, he would do anything to protect her.

Resting his forearm on the saddle horn, Enos shared his thoughts. "Gus, wouldn't Jenny be safer if she went with us when we took th' horses back to th' Circle M?"

"Jenny makes up her own mind. She's in danger no matter where she goes."

"You and Emily have been helpin' her for a long time."

"Yes, but she only comes here when she thinks it's safe. She's always registered under the name Jenny Young. Always." Gus frowned and rubbed his neck. "After what happened, I'm afraid any trust she had has been blown plum outta th' water. She ain't gonna feel safe."

"Because of me."

"Boy, I was th' one who shot her full of rock salt! It ain't your-"

Tag bolted to the side with a loud snort. "Easy, Tag. Hold up, now."

Gus stopped. "What's wrong with him?"

"I ain't sure!" Enos shortened the reins as Tag stomped and called into the evening air.

"Choke up on him, he's wantin' to bolt!"

"I got him, Gus."

Gus pulled his rifle. "Barney! Check the rest of th' riders! Make sure we don't got us an animal close by."

Tag continued to call over and over, stomping his feet and tossing his head.

Enos sat further back in the saddle. "Ding dang it, what's wrong with ya', Tag?"

"Just relax, he'll feel it if ya' don't."

"I'm tryin!" Enos snapped.

"Now stop your grumpin'." Gus turned Pete to the line. "Everybody hold up and stay quiet!"

Once the group stopped, it was clear that Tag was the only horse distressed. He whinnied loudly and pulled his head high. He stilled a moment and pointed his ears forward as he looked towards the tree line. A horse whinnied in the distance, it was a faint sound, but it was there.

"Did ya' hear that, Gus?"

"Ha!" Gus preened. "Told ya' she'd be watching. Keep an eye out!"

"What, ya' think it's Jenny!?"

Tag called and the horse answered. Just a few seconds later, Bella shot out of the trees and charged across the large field.

"There!" Gus shouted. "That's her!"

"Jenny!" Enos was nearly knocked off balance when Tag came apart at the seams.

He pulled Tag's head to his knee to keep him from bolting, but the horse fought against the reins in an effort to break free.

Gus spoke urgently. "Son, ya' go get her, but wait until everybody is secure!"

Wranglers were quickly sent down the right side of the line. They had to be sure that the horses stayed together so when Tag finally took off to intercept Jenny, they wouldn't chase after him and cause a wreck.

Bella called repeatedly as they raced toward the wagon.

Tag spun faster. "Hurry, Gus! I can't hold him much longer!"

"Control him! We're almost ready! Ya' catch Jenny! Don't let her push ya' away!"

Barney whistled from the line.

Gus called out. "That's it, son! Good luck!"

Enos gave Tag his head and they streaked across the field like a flash of lightning.

* * *

Daisy was wondering what all the fuss was about when she saw Enos's horse dart off to the side of the trail and spin furiously. The sound of thundering hooves called her attention to the right where another horse with a small rider was racing towards them.

When Enos's horse flew across the meadow, she thought the animal was out of control and panicked. "Enos? Oh no, Enos! Luke! We have to help him!"

Luke was ready. "I'll get him!"

Dan grabbed his reins. "Nu-uh! Hold up and stay in line. Everything's just fine."

"Are ya' crazy!? Let go of my horse!" Luke tried to free his reins. "Can't ya' see that animal takin' off with my friend!?"

"Cool it!" Dan snapped. "Enos knows what he's doing or Gus would have pulled that horse back and put it on th' ground. Now ya' do as I say."

"Ya' gotta let him go!" Daisy pleaded. "Enos ain't a good rider! He's real clumsy sometimes!"

Dan snorted. "Enos? I thought y'all said ya' grew up together? Just sit back and watch. He's a natural in th' saddle."

"Oh Enos!" Daisy was terrified as she watched the man she loved fly across the ground on Tag. She wanted to slap Dan's smug grin clean into next week as he stood guard beside them. "You're a real jerk, did ya' know that?"

Dan didn't respond. He grew nervous instead. Bella was coming right at him.

"Cowgirl? What are ya' doing?" Dan muttered. He spun around to the Dukes. "Y'all need to move up in th' line. Git!"

"What? Why?" Daisy looked again at the rider that was closing in fast.  _Is that Enos's hat?_

"I said move in front of the wagon! Hurry up!" Dan took his reins and smacked Daisy's horse twice. She moved. Luke followed and turned back to watch.

By now, everyone was watching. The air was charged with excitement and Daisy held her breath as the two riders closed in on their targets.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Jenny saw him coming. She hoped he wouldn't do this, but he did. As she gasped in pain, she drove Bella faster towards the wagon. She had a good head start, but wasn't sure it would be enough to grab the bag off the hook and cross Bear Creek.

Jenny was closing in fast when the pain went into overdrive. An involuntary scream erupted from deep in her throat. Her vision blurred. When her head began to spin, she had no choice but to pull Bella up or fall at a high rate of speed. Bella dropped her tail and slid to a stop.

"No, no, not this way. Don't let him see me this way." Jenny hung over the saddle horn as her body punished her for her choices.

She could feel every bruise, every bone, even her fingers hurt as her heartbeat pounded in her head. Jenny closed her eyes and lowered her head as she moved with Bella's labored breathing beneath her. She was in so much pain she could barely breathe herself. She clung to Bella's mane as the horse whinnied at Tag.

Jenny opened her eyes, but her vision kept going in and out of focus. She could  _feel_  him, like a wolf about to take it's prey, but for some reason, her fear evaporated. Was it so bad that he cared? Shivering from chills, Jenny surrendered emotionally. She'd be the prey and lay herself open, secrets and all. Those invisible threads went taught and pulled. She was a mess. She  _wanted_  him to want her, but...

Jenny raised her eyes and looked into the line. For a brief moment, her vision cleared. There she was, the fiancé, staring back at her in shock. She couldn't bare her all to this man. She'd get him killed and he had a life waiting for him.

"Jenny! Don't move or you'll fall!"

His voice, it was his voice. Oh, no. No, no! It sliced away at her power of resolve. She didn't have the strength, physically or otherwise, to walk out on him again.

Gasping for air, she cried out, "Stay back, Deputy! Please!"

"No ding dang way!" Enos kept coming.

She chuckled lowly. He said the funniest things. God help her, she was in deep.

Jenny looked towards the wagon. Dan was a blur of color several yards away.

"D-Dan? I need, I need…help to…"

She was out of air. Dan quickly moved to the back of the wagon, pulled a bag and raced towards her. Sound faded away, the world around her darkened as two horses moved closer. The reins slipped through Jenny's fingers and there was a falling sensation.

Strong arms wrapped tightly around her body. Her head fell back. She knew it was him when she was cradled against a broad chest of muscle. He smelled so good...all musky, male and light after-shave. A sound pierced her bubble of silence. His voice.

Enos softly said her name and the world faded away.

* * *

When Jenny fell from her horse, Enos caught her and dropped to one knee. "Jenny? Jenny! It's okay. I've got ya'."

Dan swung out of his saddle and hurried towards them.

Enos could feel the heat radiating off her. "Dan! She's burnin' up!"

"Here!" Dan pulled his canteen and soaked his bandana, then handed it to Enos. "Get that on her while I pull out a few cold packs. We need to high tail it to camp and cool her down. Can ya' carry her and ride?"

"Yeah." Enos's heart was racing. "Jenny? Hon, can ya' hear me?" Dabbing the cool fabric tenderly against her cheek, he willed her to wake up. "Please, Jenny. Answer me."

"Deputy?"

His world burst back to life. It was weak, but it was the soothing voice he craved.

"She's real sick, Enos. We gotta go." Dan snapped open two instant cold packs and handed him one. "Put that in her hat and let's ride." Dan stuck the other inside her coat against her chest.

Enos's heart ached seeing her so weak. "Jenny, I ain't gonna hurt ya'. Hold on tight."

She grabbed for him, finding his shirt. "D-Don't leave me alone. It's…not safe. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, none of that. I told ya', you're gonna have a hard time keepin' me away." Enos took the hat off, positioned the cold pack, placed the bandana across her brow and put the hat on to hold it in place.

"Jenny? Can ya' look at me?"

Her eyes fluttered as she fought to open them, but for just a moment, Enos caught her gaze.

"I ain't leavin' your side. I'll protect ya'."

"Oh, Deputy…" Jenny again tried to reach for him, but slid into quiet darkness.

* * *

Daisy watched the entire thing unfold, numb. So this was Jenny.

She was heartbroken as she watched the tender interactions before Enos placed her in Dan's arms. Once he was back in the saddle, Dan lifted her up and Enos easily pulled her lithe body across him. Next, Dan handed him a black bag and he hitched it over his shoulder.

Enos cradled her like a precious being and Daisy was green with envy. She had known him forever and was always the one he wanted. How could he just toss her aside like what they had was nothing? When Enos leaned down and kissed Jenny's cheek, Daisy felt sick to her stomach.

Without looking her direction, Enos took the reins and moved his horse back across the field. Bella followed Tag instinctively.

Daisy felt the world shift out from under her. "Oh, Luke. This can't be happening!"

Regret was cruel as it crashed over her in violent waves. Enos had other options. Enos didn't care if Daisy saw him with Jenny. Enos wasn't speaking to her.

The girl was pretty.

Then she remembered his words:  _"I like her a lot. I really care for her. She's…different."_

"Luke..."

He took her hand. "Try not to worry. Let's just get to camp and see what's going on. She didn't look good. Maybe it ain't what it looks like and he's just helpin' her, like he does Emily and Gus, nothin' more."

"No, I don't know this man. This ain't Enos, not my Enos. This place, Beth, these people, they've changed him, Luke." Daisy closed her eyes and shook her head. "I hurt him so bad. Now I gotta fight Jenny to get him back and I gotta be smart about it. I'll be back."

Since Dan was staying with his patient, Daisy was free. She moved her stubborn horse forward on the far side of the trail. Everyone was watching Enos with the tiny woman in his arms, so she used it to her advantage. As she made her way to the front, she heard the women " _ooh_ " and  _"ah"_  and at least two exclaimed  _"how romantic!"_  When the whole line broke out in applause, Daisy rolled her eyes and kept moving.

Daisy finally reached the front and stood unnoticed as she listened to the conversation.

Gus holstered his rifle. "Dan, what's wrong with her?"

"Fever," Dan replied. "She ain't said much. Can ya' take Bella."

Daisy jumped at the opportunity. "I'll ride Bella for ya', Mr. Rafferty. This horse is real slow and I think he's awful tuckered."

Hearing Daisy's voice, Enos snapped his head around so fast that she had to stifle the laugh.

_That's right, sugar. I'm still here and you're caught._

Here he was with another woman in his arms and the girl he wanted to marry just  _four days ago._ He obviously still felt  _something_.

"Daisy!" Gus snapped. "Didn't I tell ya' to stay with Dan?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Rafferty. I'm right with Dan, just like ya' told me to, sir." Daisy blinked innocently.

With a bright smile, Daisy swept her gaze back to Enos. To her, he looked like a naughty little boy, caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Then her eyes lowered to the woman he held tenderly in his arms.

Daisy's smile dimmed. The girl looked like a tiny fairy against Enos. She was attractive, but she was terribly pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad for her condition, but why did  _her_  man have to come to the rescue?

Gus barked out orders. "Dan, I'll take Bella. You two get to camp. Daisy, stay with me."

"I'd just like to help." Daisy played her last card. "Don't ya' need another  _woman_  to go along to th' camp?"

Gus made a rude noise and ignored her. He rode over to Enos and took Jenny's hand. Much to his delight, her fingers tightened around his.

He nearly choked. "Jenny, don't ya' go dyin' on me now, sweetheart."

Her eyes were glassy slits beneath dark lashes. "I won't. I plan to kick your ass first."

"I'll give ya' a free shot." Gus chuckled. "Boys, get her to camp."

"Yes sir." Enos cupped Jenny's face. "I'll get ya' there safe, hon."

_Hon!?_  Something inside Daisy died a little. Enos pulled Jenny to his chest and charged down the trail like a conquering hero. She couldn't stop the tears this time. The man she loved had just run off into the night without speaking a word to her - and he was holding another woman in his arms. One that he  _"really cared for."_

Gus turned to Daisy, "All right. Ya' get on Bella and ride next to me." He turned to call down the line. "Barney! Come tie Ol' Red to th' wagon!"

Daisy quietly dismounted and moved to take Bella's reins. Without looking at Gus, she climbed in the saddle and wiped at her tears.

"Daisy, we're gonna have a good talk." Gus said with compassion. "If ya' love him like ya' claim ya' do, you're gonna have to make some changes if ya' want him back. Now dry those tears, I can't stand to see a woman cry."

"Yes sir."

* * *

At the back of the line, Reid watched closely.

This was perfect. Jenny MacFarland was here and even better, she couldn't defend herself. However, he was not pleased to see her in the arms of that cop! He saw Daisy speaking to Mr. Rafferty and wiping her tears as the cop rode away.

It would be simple. This cop might be of value to Monroe. He might just get a bonus for killing them both.

_Don't you worry doll. I'll make sure he picks you. After the day you've had, you will be dying to take a ride with a friend._


	33. Windows To Ambiguity

* * *

_"Sometimes we must unfocus our way to clarity."_

~ Terri Guillemets

* * *

It was a thirty-minute ride at a fast pace to the campground at Bear Creek. Enos was sick with worry as he flew across the ground on Tag. Jenny was in and out of consciousness. Her arms wrapped around him weakly and everywhere her body touched his, blistering heat from the fever seeped into his skin.

Enos glanced over his shoulder. Dan was back a little, but keeping up. It seemed to take forever, but soon he saw the warm glow of lanterns hanging on poles, and cozy cabins waiting to be filled with people up on a hill. Tag put on a burst of speed and they raced into the campground. He hurried towards Hosea, who was setting up tables for dinner.

Enos gave Jenny a gentle squeeze, "Almost there, hon. How are ya' feelin'?"

"Aw-awful."

"Hold on. It ain't far now."

Hosea saw the men coming and hurried towards the cabins to meet them. Dan was right behind Enos when he slowed to a stop.

Hosea grabbed both horses. " _Senorita_  Jenny? What has happened!?"

"She's sick." Dan jumped down. "Hosea, I need you to tie the horses and bring me a bucket of ice, hurry."

"Sí, right away."

Enos gathered Jenny closer and handed the black bag to Dan, but when the young medic reached for Jenny, he refused.

"I got her, Dan. Just show me where to take her."

"Follow me."

Enos swung a leg over the saddle horn and looked into Jenny's heavy-lidded eyes. "I need ya' to put you're arms around my neck, okay? I don't wanna hurt ya'."

Her lips curved into a small smile as her arms slipped around his neck. Enos was careful to land easy and his heart thumped away with contentment. She was in his arms again...if only she wasn't so terribly ill.

He wasn't leaving her side until she was well enough to talk about things. Enos gently carried her up the steps where he followed Dan into one of the cabins.

"Here." Dan gestured to the bed. "Put her down."

Enos lowered her to the bed.

"Please, don't go." Jenny shivered and fisted her hands in his duster. "Stay."

"Aw, Jenny." Enos nuzzled her nose. "Dan needs to take care of ya'. I'll be right here."

Her brow crinkled and a tear escaped. "Deputy, we need to talk. I never meant to hurt you, but I had to leave. I could get you killed. I'm sorry."

He caught the tear with his finger. "Hey, ya' need to let Dan take care of ya', then we can talk about that. I'll keep ya' safe."

Enos took her hands and kissed her fingers as he gazed into those beautiful eyes. Even though they were full of tears and glassy with fever, to him they were the most beautiful eyes in the world. They looked straight into his heart and fueled a flame that had been holding a lonely vigil since they last saw one another.

Dan cleared his throat. "Sorry guys, but can ya' do this later? She needs an IV and I gotta get that fever down before things get worse."

Enos kissed her forehead and stepped back.

Dan got right to work. "Enos, when Hosea gets here, tell him I want about four buckets of ice in the bathtub. Run a couple of inches of water in it. Cool water. Then grab a bunch of towels. Dependin' on how high this fever is we might have to cool her down fast."

"Yes, sir." Enos tossed his hat aside and got busy.

Hosea came to the door with the first bucket and Enos passed on Dan's instructions while he ran water in the tub. He found the towels and soaked a small one in the frigid water, rung it out and hurried to Jenny's side. He gently placed it over her forehead. Dan had started the IV and was putting her under the covers after pulling off her boots and helping her out of her duster.

"She's shiverin' awful bad, Dan." Enos tucked the quilt under her chin.

Dan sighed, "Her fever is pretty high, 103, but I've given her something in the IV. I'll watch it real close to see if it's going down."

Jenny whimpered, "I'm so cold."

"That's the fever, Cowgirl." Dan smiled at his patient. "The IV is runnin' fast and it makes ya' feel cold, too. Enos? Grab an extra blanket for her and let's keep her warm. I'm hoping this fever will break soon."

"Yeah, I hope so, too." Enos spread another blanket over her.

Dan took Jenny's chin and turned her gaze to his. "All right, Cowgirl. Where are ya' hurting? What do ya' think caused th' fever?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I hurt everywhere, my ribs, my back, but it burns near my left shoulder. It's Gus's fault, I'm gonna kick his-"

"Not tonight ya' won't." Dan replied. "Gus has been kicking himself all day. I can give ya' something for th' pain, but I'll need to look at that shoulder."

Jenny scoffed.

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Come on, Cowgirl. I just need your shoulder. Now roll over, loosen that shirt, and let me see it."

She huffed. "Dan, I just need the fever to break. It's not that bad."

Dan was familiar with her stubborn personality. He bent down, hands on his knees and looked her in the eye.

"Ya' loosen that shirt and show me that shoulder or I'll give ya' enough pain meds to knock ya' senseless. Then you can sit back and wonder about it later."

"Dan!"

"Do it!"

"Jackass." Jenny winced as she rolled away from him and opened a couple of buttons on her blouse.

Dan pulled back the shirt and exposed her shoulder. It was obviously the source of her fever.

Heaving a sigh, Dan said. "There's an infected wound back here. It where the shotgun cartridge got ya. Jenny, I'm sorry, but I gotta clean it out and it's deep."

She closed her eyes. "Damn."

Dan stood and pulled Enos aside. "I'm gonna need ya' in front of her. Take her hands and hold her still. It's gonna hurt. I'll give her more pain medicine, but I suspect there's debris in the wound. Numbing it ain't gonna be enough, it's deep. The stuff I need to knock her out is in th' wagon, but we can't wait. She's gonna feel it."

Enos's heart sank. "Ain't there some other way? Can't ya' do somethin' else?"

"No." There was clear anguish in Dan's blue eyes. "I don't have options out here. Just do th' best ya' can and try to keep her focused on ya'."

While Dan set up, Enos tossed his duster over a chair and crawled up next to Jenny. He threaded their fingers together and she opened her eyes.

She had a dazed look. "Hey, you."

Enos grinned. "Hey, Jenny. I'll be right here holdin' ya', okay?"

"Mm-hmm." She sighed. "Deputy? I forgot the marshmallows."

"I didn't forget, hon."

Dan chuckled, "Okay, Cowgirl, don't slug him now. The more ya' relax the faster I'm done."

Enos felt like a fist was clenched around his heart as he gazed at Jenny. Her eyes held something between thankfulness for his presence and a pleading to take her away from the inevitable.

She tightened her grip on his hands and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here, Dep-"

Jenny let out a blood-curdling scream and blacked out.

"Oh, Jenny!" Enos's heart twisted beneath his breastbone.

"It's for th' best." Dan said. "I'll work as fast as I can."

While Dan worked, Enos tenderly wiped the tiny beads of sweat from her brow. He prayed she wasn't feeling it any more. If he could have taken her pain, he would have.

Dan finished and dressed the wound. When it was all over, Jenny was wearing Enos's blue flannel shirt and was still out cold. He never left her side.

After drying his hands, Dan sat in the rocker near the bed and explained.

"There was a small piece of plastic from the shotgun cartridge in there. I got it out, drained the infection and cleaned the wound. She should start to improve now. Just stay with her. She's gonna feel a lot better by morning."

"Thanks, Dan" Enos kept his eyes on Jenny, waiting for any sign that she was waking.

Time passed slowly. Eventually she shifted.

Enos was there. "Hey, Jenny. Are ya' back?"

"D-Deputy?"

"Yeah." Enos smiled and traced her jaw with his thumb. "I'm right here. It's over, Dan said you're gonna feel better. Are ya' in any pain?"

"Not bad, I'm so tired." She looked over her shoulder. "Thanks, Dan."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, Cowgirl." Dan had shot to his feet the moment she moved. Enos thought his voice sounded a bit…strained. "Go back to sleep. Let Enos help ya'. I'll be right outside if there's anything y'all need."

Dan caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, gave a reassuring smile and walked out.

* * *

On the small landing that connected the cabins, Dan stood in the cool night air and looked out at the river as the moon shimmered off the rippling water. With a sad sigh, he sat on the top step and ran his hands through his thick hair.

"Dammit."

The young medic had met Jenny when she came to visit the ranch several years ago. The two had developed a very comfortable, easy friendship during her last several visits. Dan fell deeply in love, but he never had the courage to tell her how he felt. He was always afraid of losing what they had, but now it was too late. The way she looked at Enos was the way he had dreamt of her looking at him.

Light from the cabin windows cast shadows on the landing and he looked up at the clear night sky. He thought back to the night he found her gazing at the stars on a blanket. She asked him to join her. Jenny had chattered away, pointing out the different constellations while the moonlight bathed her in a shimmering silver glow.

Dan should have told her that night that he loved her. None of this would have happened, she wouldn't be sick, in another man's arms, but he loved her enough to stay silent. As painful as it was, Dan wanted her happiness more than his own.

"I'll always love ya', Cowgirl. Be happy for both of us, because I'll never find anyone else."

* * *

Back inside the cabin, Enos slid his gun and holster under the pillow. He kicked off his boots and stretched out, laying his head next to hers. Jenny was met with spectacular hazel eyes, sweet, tender and oh, so terribly innocent.

Jenny said lowly, "Deputy, I need to tell you some things. My name, the reason-"

"I know." A tender finger pressed against her lips. "Ya' need to rest, Jenny MacFarland. Gus let me in your room so I could read about th' case. I'm sure sorry. I didn't know you were in trouble. I wish ya' had come to me, but I'm here now. I'm stayin' and as long as I'm with ya', nobody is gonna hurt ya.  _I_  ain't gonna hurt ya' ever again."

A tear slid down her rosy-red cheek. Enos knew everything, but he wasn't afraid. He still cared. Except for her brothers, no one ever had gone this far for her. In fact, no one had ever cared for her in this way, invoked such warm feelings or made her go soft inside. Yet, fears remained.

"This is dangerous, Deputy." Jenny looked into his eyes with intensity. "I couldn't stand it if you were hurt because of me."

"I took an oath, Jenny. I'm an officer of th' law and I can take care of both of us."

Jenny wanted to melt into him, but a brick wall was standing between them. One he seemed oblivious to.

Frost dripped from her words. "I'm sure your fiancé is going to be real pleased with that. For pity's sake, Deputy, I saw her. She came all the way across the country for you." Jenny swallowed the painful lump in her throat. "If you love her you should-"

"Ya' don't get it."

"Oh?"

"No." He announced vehemently. "She  _ain't_  my fiancé, Jenny. She hasn't been for a long time and I don't want to talk about her until you've rested. When you're better, I'll tell ya' everything ya' want to know."

"But, we can't ignore the-"

"Hush." His finger traced her bottom lip. "Ever since you left, all I've thought about is you. I want ya' to rest. Now, can I do anythin' for ya'?"

"You're a stubborn mule." Jenny smiled. "I'm still cold."

"Let me get ya' another blanket."

"No." Jenny's hands skittered up his chest. "Stay. Keep me warm, while I still have you to myself."

"Yes ma'am."

Enos crawled under the covers and carefully pulled her to him.

Jenny was going to live this precious moment, even though she would probably regret it later. Eventually he would realize she was a rebound, nothing more, but there were so few moments of joy in her life. She was tired. Enos was so attentive and tender. For once, she wanted to forget the dangers and just be.

She put her head on his shoulder and felt the beat of his heart beneath that strong chest. He pulled the quilt around them and cupped her face with his hand as his cheek came to rest against her forehead. His touch, his smell, his very presence, was so incredibly wonderful. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes.

For this precious moment, however fleeting it may be, Deputy Strate belonged to her.

* * *

Bella was a powerful mare and Daisy was finding the physical part of riding far easier. The sun had gone down and the moonlight peeked through the trees like a silvery lantern. Gus led her further ahead of the group where they were alone and Daisy waited patiently for him to begin.

Gus sat back in his saddle. "Daisy, this is gonna be a tough conversation. We don't dislike ya', but ya' got to deal with Enos in a different way."

"Mr. Rafferty, he told me about Beth being his mother, but what happened to him after he left Hazzard? He's so different."

"Well," Gus clicked his tongue. "He is different. Things happened that have forced him to change. He had a long drive, he was alone and upset. Enos has been dealing with Beth's final wishes. He learned about her relationship with his father while he was dealing with losing you. He called, several times, all broke up over th' things that were said and done between ya'. Emily shed a mess of tears over him this week. Enos was awful close to exhaustion in Nebraska and it scared us both. Tell me somethin', why in the sam-hill did ya' do and say th' things ya' did if ya' love him?"

Daisy's face grew hot. "Mr. Rafferty, I appreciate what you're tryin' to do and I thank ya' for it, but I made this mistake. I was scared and my pride got in th' way. I'm sorry, but the details are personal. It's between Enos and me."

"Not anymore." Gus didn't back off. "Ya' came here uninvited after rippin' his heart outta his chest like some wild animal. Ya' let me share some things and just sit there and listen. I ain't claiming to have th' answers, but I do want what's best for all of ya'."

Daisy bit back the frustration. "Yes, sir. I'm listening."

Gus ran his fingers over his mustache. "Enos was real close to Beth and he loved her dearly. If you hadn't been so busy playin' around with Darcy Kincaid that summer, maybe you would've noticed he was spending every free moment of his time with her. Ya' ain't asked him nothin' about th' horse he's riding. Do you know anything about that, or how Beth and Enos met?"

_How did Gus know about Darcy?_ "No sir, but he said he would tell me. Now, he's not talking to me."

"That's because it's too soon. He's still hurtin'." Gus sighed. "I'll let him tell ya' th' details, but she taught him a lot, including everything he knows about horses. Enos and Beth shared a bunch during that summer, but she couldn't tell him certain things before she died."

"Like th' fact she was his mother?"

"Exactly. She wanted him out here with us, away from th' gossip mongerin' community y'all live in to tell him th' truth. She's giving him a choice by coming here. Daisy, Enos ain't had nothin' but stress since  _before_ y'all fought. That fight complicated things. Now Jenny is involved and she's a big comfort to him. There's a connection there. None of us expected it, but it's new and it's very real. You're gonna lose him if ya' don't lighten up a bit. Th' problem ain't love, it's trust."

"I can't rebuild his trust if he ain't talkin' to me, Mr. Rafferty. I've told him I'm sorry, but he don't want to talk about it. It's easier for him to push me away than it is to make a commitment to start over. I think Jenny is a convenient rebound and  _she's_  complicating our reconciliation. I don't know how to help him remember what we had."

"Daisy. He  _ain't_  ready."

"Yet he jumped in a relationship with Jenny!? No. I'm not talking marriage, Mr. Rafferty. I'm talking about us working things out as a couple, because we love each other."

"That's a thin line." Gus said. "You're still talkin' commitment and that takes trust, sweetheart. Now, whatever is between Jenny and Enos will shake out and like it or not, ya' ain't got no say in that. I'm on one side, Enos's. You can remind him of what ya' had and tell him you're sorry until hell freezes over. That ain't gonna fix it. I do believe Enos loves you, but ya' gotta slow down and start over."

"I'm not gonna just let Jenny have him! How do I start over and give him space at th' same time?"

"Cut him some slack would ya'? He's watched you date quite a few fellas, am I right?"

"Yes sir, but not while we were engaged!"

"So, does that change th' way he felt? Do I need to remind ya'? Daisy, y'all ain't engaged. He don't want to go down that road. Not now."

Daisy closed her eyes to hold in the tears. "Mr. Rafferty. This ain't helpin' me."

"I'm sorry for ya', girl. I truly am." Gus shook his head and patted her arm. "I know this hurts. Try, asking him easy things. Ask him th' name of his horse. Ask him how he got it. How he met Beth, those sorts of things, get him to open up about the things he's kept hidden because he had to. Listen, listen and listen some more. See what I mean? I think starting with his horse is a good place."

"W-wait. That horse he's riding is plum crazy!" Daisy's eyes went wide with fear. "I saw how it took off with him and so did you! He can't handle a horse that big and wild! He's gonna get killed! He shouldn't be riding something like that."

Gus swore under his breath and adjusted his hat. "I, am gonna pretend like I didn't hear that."

"I can't help it. I'm losing him. When he was in L.A..." Daisy looked away, her biggest fears just beneath the surface. "This world wouldn't be th' same without him in it."

"Oh Daisy. Let him be a man. Emily worries about me every trail ride. Enos worries about you workin' in that bar. Bad things happen and we all have fears, I worry about him all th' time. Being a cop was what Enos was born to do. Now he's got the ranch. He's gonna do just fine with it."

Daisy kept her gaze on the trail ahead. "I want to be a part of his life. He's got this whole world that he's kept from me. Was he that close to Beth?"

"Yes ma'am. Beth and that ranch mean more now than they ever did. It's his by blood, his family legacy. You know what that means. Don't you worry about Enos on that ranch. Beth was th' best in her work. She could do amazing things with horses, just like her father and her father's father before her. Enos is just like his great-grandfather. Shoot, Beth's father always said, ' _Horses are in the O'Connell blood'_  and he wanted a big...a big...family…" Gus stopped Pete.

Daisy also stopped and turned to face him. "Mr. Rafferty?" His eyes had a distant, almost hunted look. "Gus?"

He pulled out his bandana and wiped his forehead, pausing over his eyes. "Daisy, I would never, ever, risk that boy's life by puttin' him on an animal that wasn't safe. He's th' son we-"

Gus turned away from her. Something had really upset him, but she wasn't sure what it was or what she should say.

Daisy bit her lip. "Mr. Rafferty, are ya' all right?"

Gus cleared his throat and kept his gaze away from her. When he spoke, he didn't answer her question, but the emotion was obvious.

"Daisy, just start over with him. Don't crowd him. Don't push him and for Pete's sake don't back him in a corner again. Talk to him like ya' met him yesterday, even though ya' didn't. If you don't he's gonna walk right outta your life. I guarantee it. Now take Bella and go back to Luke where ya' belong."

"Mr. Rafferty, I appreciate-"

"Go on now. Don't  _hurt_  th' boy no more." When his voice cracked with grief, Gus moved ahead by himself.

Daisy turned and rode back to Luke in deep thought. The couple didn't have any children of their own. Maybe they had lost a child along the way.

Gus had given her some things to consider. She was so caught up with obtaining Enos's forgiveness that she hadn't asked him about Beth, or the quest he had been sent to complete. She was going to change that. Tonight.

When she reached the back of the line, Reid had joined Luke and the two were having a friendly conversation.

Luke looked up with a smile. "Hey, Daisy. How did your talk go with Mr. Rafferty? He didn't upset ya' did he?"

"He better not have." Reid said defensively. "Daisy, you just feel free to ride with me or take a walk after supper. We should be to camp any minute. It might do you some good to get away."

Daisy flipped her hair back and moved Bella alongside Luke. "Reid, you sure are sweet to me, but it wasn't like that. Mr. Rafferty was just trying to help. I got a lot on my mind and I need to talk to Luke, but will ya' ask me again about the walk after supper? Do ya' mind?"

"For a pretty girl like you? Of course I don't mind!" Reid flashed that million dollar smile. "You have a good talk. I'd be honored to spend time with you later."

_You're coming with me, doll. I'm sure of it!_

* * *

Periodic moonbeams penetrated the canopy and Bear Creek flowed lazily nearby as Drake walked next to Joe on the trail. He had made good time, but was still a long way from camp. He was forced to rest the stallion, or he would never make it.

Drake had taken Jaxon to Emily and the woman was so thrilled to see them she burst into tears. When Emily threw her arms around him, it felt so unfamiliar. She did it with such ease. His father touted him the strongest and the smartest, but it had been fifteen years since someone outside his family had shown him affection. He certainly didn't receive affection from his father. Loyalty, family pride and a fierce sense of duty, yes. Care and compassion? No. That had died along with Finn.

Drake wished he were able to touch, or be touched, as easily as Emily. To touch anyone meant lowering that impenetrable brick wall around his heart. Drake walked through life with that wall. It was necessary to hold back all the grief and sorrow. Drake wasn't going to allow his sister to be put on the grief side of his fortress. She kept the small part of him going that still felt anything at all.

His feisty sister had ignored their father's obsessive ramblings. Jenny was the best with weapons, any weapon, but her father told her that her empathy and compassion was a weakness that should be expelled from her life. Drake was grateful she didn't listen.

She loved her brothers unconditionally and filled a big hole after their mother disappeared. They took care of each other and he loved her dearly. His decision to reunite them had come quickly when Jaxon went missing. By not telling Jenny of his plans to rescue Jaxon, Drake thought he was protecting her. She would've risked her life alongside him rather than stay away.

That had been a mistake. He should've gotten her out and together they should have extracted Jaxon from Wallace Monroe's clutches. Drake walked along, praying silently that he would reach Reid Duncan and end his life, before the affection Jenny held for Emily's godson brought her back into the line of fire.

_I'm coming, precious one. I'll end Duncan and find ya. Then the family will not be parted again._

* * *

Bear Creek was one of the nicest places to stay on the trail. The facilities were well maintained and it was easy to pack in and out, allowing for plenty of time to socialize. There was lots of room to move and the guests could fish at the river just below the camp. In the morning, they would gather the cattle and move on to the next stop, if Jenny was able.

After the group arrived, Gus instructed everyone to secure the horses for the night and relax until suppertime. Hosea had already started dinner and the only thing left to do was pull the dinnerware out of the wagon. He asked Barney to take his horse and went to check with Dan.

He found the medic brooding on the top step of Jenny's cabin.

"Dan?"

"Hey Gus."

Gus rested a foot on the upper stair and a hand on his knee. "How's our girl?"

Dan kept his eyes on his work. "Her fever's down to 102. She had an infected wound, but I think I got to it before she went septic. Last time I checked she was sleeping."

Gus tipped his hat back. "Her fever is down.  _Down,_  to 102."

"Yeah. It was almost 104 when we got here. I was surprised she didn't go into seizures. She's responding real well to the antibiotics." Dan stopped whittling and looked up at his mentor. "It scared me, Gus."

"Yep." Gus nodded. "I reckon it did. Where's Enos?"

Dan scowled and averted his gaze. "He's with her."

"Dan." Gus waited for sad blue eyes to meet his. "I know ya' feel powerful strong for Jenny. Is this gonna be a problem?"

"No. It's fine." Dan smiled. "I'll get over it. It don't change nothin'."

"Yeah, that's a load of bullcrap." Gus sighed. "Look, I'm gonna check on them and I'll see ya' at supper. Ya' done real good, Dan. If ya' need to talk, come find me. Anytime, understand?"

"Yes sir."

Gus patted Dan's shoulder and walked into the cabin. With a quiet chuckle, he strolled towards the bed where Jenny was sleeping, cradled in Enos's arms.

Enos had fallen asleep, too. His cheek rested against her forehead and Beth's diary was still open in his hand. Gus carefully took the precious book and put it on the night table.

Stroking Jenny's cheek he whispered, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt ya'."

Gus sighed and left the room, locking the cabin door on the way out.

He joined Dan on the stairs. "Keep that door locked if ya' ain't right here. When can she travel, do ya' know?"

"She should be good by morning, but it would be easier on her to stay here a day, or at least leave later tomorrow. They both could use th' rest after everything they've gone through. Hey, we got any soup in th' wagon?"

"Yeah, we do." Gus leaned back with his weight on his elbows. "I'll talk to the guests later and see about movin' out tomorrow afternoon, or just waitin' until Tuesday. We can make up th' time somewhere. Supper is about ready. C'mon. You can help me with th' cabin assignments. Sittin' here feelin' sorry for yourself ain't gonna help nothin'. Let's go."

"Whatever you say, Gus."

* * *

The moment Daisy arrived at camp she began searching for Enos. Luke offered to unsaddle Bella and she gleefully accepted.

_Slow_. She was taking this slow. They wouldn't talk about  _their_  relationship, or the fight. She was going to talk about Beth. There was no pressure involved and he was limited to people he could tell about his mother.

It would be just the two of them, talking and sharing secrets like they used to. She strolled through camp toward the cabins, convinced that each minute spent talking about Beth was a minute he couldn't share with Jenny. He didn't know her well enough to share such personal details.

Daisy was near the campfire when she saw Dan and Gus sitting outside one of the cabins like two guard dogs. Enos had to be in there, but it was highly doubtful Gus would let her inside. Daisy took a seat on one of the empty benches at the campfire and waited for the men to leave.

Across from her an older couple talked quietly. Seated beside her, three women were deep in gossip and to the other side two men spoke with a couple of young women. One of the men had a bandaged hand.

"Broken fingers," he announced to the lady. "The guy jumped me, but in the end, he went down for the count."

The woman tittered with her friend and noticed Daisy. Suddenly everyone was looking at her. She was the one on the "ride of shame" after all. Daisy felt her cheeks warming again. She was use to people looking at her at the Boar's Nest, but this was embarrassing. She forced a smile and introduced herself.

"Hey y'all. I'm Daisy Duke. I'm from Hazzard County, Georgia. Nice to meet ya'."

They went around the circle making introductions and the mood lifted. Daisy relaxed and let herself enjoy the conversation. Luke arrived and joined the group. It wasn't until Gus came over to give cabin assignments and announce supper that she realized the cabin stoop was empty. She joined Luke in the line to get their key.

"Mr. Rafferty." Luke shook the man's hand. "How is Jenny?"

Gus handed over the cabin key. "She's better. Thanks for asking. I'll tell y'all more at supper, but go on and get settled. I'll see ya' in a bit."

"Much obliged." Luke nodded.

Daisy added, "If there's anything we can do to help, please let us know."

"I appreciate that, Daisy. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I hope y'all know Emily and I mean well."

"Yes sir." Luke replied. "Uncle Jesse speaks highly of ya'. C'mon Daisy, let's get somethin' to eat."

As they walked towards the meal line, Daisy still didn't see Enos, but she did see her opportunity. He had to be in that cabin and right now the step was empty.

"Luke, I'll catch up."

"Daisy, what now?"

"I gotta go!" Daisy left him behind and hurried to the cabin, racing up the stairs to the door.

No one answered when she knocked and she tried the knob. It was locked. Out here? What on earth for? She went to the small window and peeked inside.

"No." Daisy's hands cupped over her mouth.

This had to be a nightmare. Her stomach turned, her legs felt like rubber, and it was hard to breathe. Jealousy drilled through her heart, leaving mangled remnants of her hopes in its wake. Sweat formed on her brow as the jealousy flashed into outrage.

From where she stood, she could see Enos, the man she loved, asleep in a bed  _with Jenny_. She was wearing his shirt, the blue flannel one. When she stayed in his room at the boarding house for protection, Enos didn't try to sleep in the same bed with  _her_  that night! This was awful!

The look on his face was one of adoration and things got worse. The girl shifted in his arms. Enos pulled her closer and kissed her cheek softly, without waking, as if it was natural.

Natural - for awkward, clumsy, uneasy-around-women Enos?

Jenny settled into his arms with a smile as she slept. Enos was so at ease with the way he moved and touched her. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed and they were so  _familiar_  with each other! Why was she wearing Enos's shirt in the first place? That would mean…

"Oh Enos. Oh God no! This can't be!"

Had Jenny been his  _first_? No wonder the door was locked! Good thing to, because she would have run into the cabin and pulled her away from him by her hair!

_How dare she! How dare she touch him that way! I was going to be his first. Me. I was._

"I was." Daisy whispered, defeated and broken.

She couldn't hold back the pain and grabbed the wall for support.

"Daisy?" Luke's hands took her shoulders.

"Oh, Luke," she wiped her eyes. Daisy turned and hid her tears. "How can he just forget me?"

Luke held her as he looked through the window. "What it the world!?"

He was speechless.

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Daisy stepped back.

"I...um...I don't know. He should've told ya' before we came along on the trail ride, that's for sure. I thought he was gonna talk to ya' about things."

"He said he really cared, but he didn't say he was sleeping with her."

"C'mon, before we get caught." Luke led her away, shocked more than anything.

This didn't make sense. Luke thought he knew Enos pretty well. He wasn't comfortable around pretty girls. He stumbled over his words and tripped over his feet whenever Daisy was around. He broke out in hives from happiness! So how did  _Enos_  end up being so confident around a woman other than Daisy?

Enos had to be rebounding, but to fall into another woman's arms, and her bed this fast? It didn't fit Enos no matter what the situation with Daisy!

"Daisy, I don't know what's gotten into him lately, but he sure is actin' squirrelly."

"He's acting like an old hound dog is how he's acting. I never should have come here."

"C'mon, lets eat. After dinner we're gonna talk to him, or else this is gonna be a miserable two weeks." Luke walked her to the chow line.

Daisy ate very little at dinner and barely spoke to the people around her. Gus stood on a tree stump to address the group and asked if the guests would consider a delay in tomorrow's departure to allow Jenny time to recover. Daisy bristled at her name. Blood rushed through her veins like acid and the jealousy churned in her stomach. Enos still hadn't come out of that cabin.

"Daisy?" Reid bent down so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "What's wrong, doll? Would you like to go with me and take a little ride? Let me help you get away from this for a while. We can talk for a bit if you want to."

She turned her gaze to Reid.  _What did it matter now?_

At least someone still wanted her.

"Go ahead, Daisy." Luke tapped her hand. Maybe he could speak to Enos alone first. "I'll be here when ya' get back. It would be good for ya'."

Daisy shot him a questioning look, but her eyes landed on the cabin over his shoulder. "Yeah, okay. It  _would_  be good for me. Let's go, sugar."

Reid smiled and offered his hand. "I'll take good care of her Luke. We won't be gone long."

"Thanks, Reid. You've been right neighborly. Thanks for lookin' out for Daisy."

"My pleasure." Reid tucked her hand around his arm and walked her to his horse. He took her waist and lifted her into the saddle with little effort.

"Thanks, sugar." Daisy forced a smile as he climbed up behind her.

"Ready to go for a ride, doll?"

A twinge of unease arose, but she shoved it beneath her hurt. He was no different than the other men. It was just a ride, not a date. It would help her forget.

"You bet. Let's get outta here for awhile."

He moved the horse onto the trail and into the trees. Once in the darkness, a strong arm slid around her waist and pulled her back against his hips. His stubbled cheek rubbed against her skin and he spoke in a husky voice, "I'll make all your troubles disappear."

Reid lifted her chin and put a hungry kiss on her mouth.

Daisy pulled back. "Reid. Slow down, sugar."

"Sure thing, we got all night." He smiled devilishly, evil, frightening.

She shuddered, "I-I don't feel so good all of a sudden. Maybe we should go back. Do you mind?"

"Oh, doll. I told Luke I was going to take care of you. We can't go back yet. We just got started."

Reid tightened his hold, kicked up his horse and disappeared into the night with Daisy.


	34. Sacrifices

* * *

_"Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."_

~ Robert Heinlein

* * *

The moon was high above Luke in the Wyoming sky and shared it's perch with a generous sprinkling of stars. For hours he had waited for Daisy. He sat at the campfire with a group of strangers and contemplated the difficult position he had walked into. Coming after Enos had been a mistake. He was right where Uncle Jesse warned him not to be - smack dab in the middle of Daisy and Enos's problems.

Enos was probably trying to protect Daisy's feelings by not sending her back to Hazzard, but Luke could see the writing on the wall. He saw the connection, he had felt it in the air around them when Enos charged across that field towards Jenny. Everybody felt it.

Shoot, it was like something out of blasted romance novel or a scene in a movie. Luke had enough experience with women to know that romance like that is a living breathing thing. It can be absolutely irresistible to a man and incredibly powerful. It burns hot and fast, but that doesn't mean it lasts.

Putting himself in Enos's shoes, especially after what he saw in the cabin, Luke felt it was best that they let him figure this out on his own. Daisy needed to give him his time. Let him have his fling and come home to Daisy.

Luke was ready to go back to Hazzard.

Some of the guests had already gone to their cabins for the night and only a couple of the wranglers sat around the campfire with Gus. When he found himself alone with the trail boss, Luke decided to reach out to him.

He would have to tread lightly. Luke was in the middle of a lifelong friend and kin. He didn't understand the choices that were being made on either side. All he knew was that he was someplace he shouldn't be. He wouldn't be able to convince Daisy to go home on his own.

Luke he was going to need help. Gus Rafferty's help.

"Mr. Rafferty, would ya' have a minute to talk with me?"

"Sure thing, Luke. If Reid and that cousin of yours don't show up in ten minutes, we can talk and ride at the same time. Tell me what's on your mind."

* * *

Enos woke with Jenny's soft hair tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to find her snuggled up tight, sleeping soundly in his arms. He felt her forehead and grinned. Her fever had broken. She was such a fighter. How had she gotten through everything she had suffered and not become an angry, bitter person?

For whatever reason, he was thankful. When he realized the diary was no longer in his hand he quickly started searching the covers. He checked the top of the quilt, the floor, then eventually found it on the small table by the bed. Gus or Dan must have been in to check on Jenny.

He opened the book and began to read as he stroked Jenny's hair.

Beth's entries were more consistent after the holidays. Some of the entries were painful to read. His mother was trapped in the house as she hid her secret from the world, unable to work or ride. She wrote often of his father and of his promise to her. Their baby would be loved and well cared for.

Enos learned that Doc Appleby had met with Beth, Otis and Agnes soon after learning of the pregnancy. He agreed to keep their secret and help Agnes "fake" a pregnancy for the citizens of Hazzard. Beth didn't go into detail, writing in her diary that it was " _too painful to think about."_  Then he came across an entry that brought him to tears.

_My Beloved Baby,_

_Somehow this will be worth it. Part of me wishes I could keep you inside me forever. I cherish every one of your 2:00AM field goals and every elbow to my ribs. You are so very loved and I know your father will raise you to be a strong person, happy and full of conviction. I wish I could be there, but my blood flows through your veins. Someday, we will know each other. We are destined to meet again. Your father has promised to tell you the truth when you turn eighteen. He wants you to know how much we loved each other. So while I must wait for now, I know that someday I will put my arms around you and look into your eyes as your mother. Until then, I will think of nothing else and I'll never stop loving either of you. Never give up on love and when you find your one and only, never let go. Never._

_Forever and Always,_

_Your Mother_

He closed the book and set it aside, his feelings so raw he felt like an open wound. It must have devastated Beth when Pa died and left his promise unfulfilled. She had no way to reach her child. Enos covered his eyes. Life had been cruel.

The change in his breathing woke Jenny and her soothing voice whispered to him.

"Deputy, what can I do to help?"

"You're already doin' it." Enos lowered his hand and smiled.

She touched his cheek and murmured, "Tell me."

Those eyes, they looked right past his defenses. "Pa was gonna tell me about Beth when I was older, but then...he..."

"He died. I'm sorry. I know it hurts." She drew lazy circles on his chest with her fingertips. "At least you know he was going to tell you the truth. That matters. It really does."

"Yeah. I reckon it's good that I don't have to wonder about that anymore. I don't understand how Beth got through it."

"Love can give a person a lot of strength, Deputy. Everyone needs to be loved, and  _touched_. A little love goes a long way when it comes to doing the impossible. I've seen it."

"Ya' sound like Emily," he teased. "How are ya' feelin'?"

"Better, sore, but better," she winced a little as she tried to snuggle closer. Jenny looked down at her unfamiliar shirt. "Where did this come from?"

"Ya' don't remember?"

Her eyes narrowed, just a tad. "No, am I gonna have to hurt Dan?"

Enos giggled. "It's one of mine and I think it looks awful cute on ya', but we didn't peek, honest." His smile broadened as he fidgeted with her pendant.

"Deputy, you are such a gentleman." Jenny's smile grew and she tilted her head to the side.

He gazed at her wistfully. "I missed that."

"Missed what?

"That. Th' way ya' tilt your head to th' side when ya' smile, and th' way ya' look at me like you're tryin' to figure me out, and th' sound of your voice, and that little place…on your neck."

Enos's gaze had left her eyes and was now focused on that very spot. He pulled the collar to the side and traced the curve of her neck with the back of his hand. Her lashes lowered and she sighed delightfully.

_She is so beautiful,_ he mused. Watching her respond to something so simple was so fascinating. Enos gently rolled her back and wrapped his fingers in the waves of her hair. She whimpered when his lips moved to that spot below her ear to kiss and tease. He continued to explore her neck, placing feathery kisses along the curve of her throat.

"Mmm, Jenny." Enos moved back to her ear and she giggled.

"That tickles!" Jenny wiggled and moved her fingers through his hair.

There was a knock on the cabin door.

"Twenty bucks that's Gus," she chuckled.

"Ding dang it. I'll get rid of him. Be right back."

While he went to the door, Jenny moved to sit against the pillows.

Enos looked over his shoulder, full of smiles and grins. He was so relieved to have her back. He opened the door to find Gus, as well as Dan, Barney, Hosea and Luke. Not a one had a smile on their face. In fact, Luke was downright distraught.

The smile died on his lips. "Gus, what's wrong?"

"Son, is Jenny awake? We need to come in and talk."

"Yeah. Come on in." Enos stepped aside.

Everyone crowded in the little room and Gus made the introductions while Dan fussed over Jenny, much to her displeasure.

Luke stayed back a bit and took a good look at Jenny Young. She was so...tiny. Her color was better and she had a pair of eyes that brought the whole room to life. He worked his jaw. She was the reason Daisy left with Reid. This woman had Enos's head in the clouds. It took a second to realize she was looking right at him, waiting for an explanation.

Luke shifted to face Enos, his face grave. "It's Daisy. She's missing. She was upset and went for a ride with Reid Duncan after supper. I shouldn't have let her go with him. Heck, I should have made her stay home."

Jenny's face dropped. "Luke, did you say Reid Duncan?"

"Yes ma'am, why? Do ya' know somethin' about him?"

"Yes." Jenny sighed. "Was he the same man with the bruise?"

Enos sat down and took her hand. "How do you know him?"

"Reid Duncan is the same man who attacked my brother, Drake, a few weeks ago. He's probably here for me." Jenny clenched her fist in the quilt. "I was afraid that something like this would happen. I have to find Daisy before he set's up an exchange. He can't be trusted."

Jenny snapped into her training, fully prepared to handle the situation on her own. She threw back the covers and began removing the IV as she gathered her intel.

"Luke, tell me everything that he said while you were with him, don't leave out a single detail. Gus, I need Bella saddled, quick. I'll need my black bag and a lantern. I need to go."

Dan grabbed her hands. "Don't ya' dare touch that IV! Just slowdown, Cowgirl. Ya' ain't in no condition. Ya' still got a low fever and you're too sick to go anywhere tonight."

She shot him a harsh glare. "He's going to kill her, Dan. Don't you see? Drake is the strongest and Reid got to him! There's no trusting him and the longer he has her, the worst shape she's going to be in when we do find her. I can't sit here and do nothing, it's my fault she's in-"

"No, Jenny." Enos took her chin and turned her eyes to his. "We'll find her together. Ain't no way I'll let ya' go out there alone."

"Deputy, did you hear what I said?" Tears pooled in her eyes. "He's vicious. A cold blooded killer. Going now is the only chance she has!" She swiveled towards Dan. "Please, Dan. I need you to do whatever it takes to get me on my feet."

"No way, Cowgirl!" Dan folded his arms angrily. "You ain't gonna run off tonight. I don't think there's anything I can do if I wanted to. You need to rest, it's gonna take ya' time to recover. At least wait until morning."

She clenched her teeth. "We can't wait until morning!"

"We ain't got a clue where to start searching." Enos said "If he's here for you, he's gonna make a demand. We need to wait."

"No, Deputy," she dropped her eyes. "By then he can do a lot of damage. I have to get her away from him before he hurts her." Jenny took Dan's arm. "Please, Dan. Please!"

"No."

"Listen to him, Jenny." Enos pulled her into his arms as a bone-deep chill set in. "I'll find Daisy."

"Dan, ya' stay here with Jenny." Gus said. "Enos, Barney, and Chet will come with Luke and me. Let's get saddled up."

"Deputy, I'm so sorry." Jenny clung to his shirt. "She wouldn't be in danger if it weren't for me. Why would she go off with a stranger anyway?"

* * *

_**Monday Morning - May, 18, 1987** _

_Splash, splash, plop._

_Splash, splash, splash, plop._

There was no sunshine this morning as Enos skipped stones over Bear Creek. The sky was grey as the storm clouds rolled in and the distant thunder mirrored the turmoil of his soul. He stood at the river's edge and tossed another rock, listening to the small splashes as it jumped over the surface and disappeared below the water.

When he found out why Daisy had left with Reid, the guilt caused him to run to the bathroom and vomit, repeatedly. Luke told him that Daisy thought he was sleeping, literally, with Jenny. Before they saddled up last night, a note was found. Reid had slipped it under Luke's door.

The demand had been made. The bile rose as he thought over the words.

_Checkmate cop!_

_Time to choose one girl or the other. Come to Elk Meadow with Jenny tomorrow at 8:00AM. If you don't Daisy dies, but first, I'll show her what a real man is like. Then I'll take my time killing her!_

Enos tossed another stone and remembered the first time Daisy kissed him at the pond. Even though he didn't trust her with his heart at the moment, he couldn't let her die. She had always been a part of his life. He still cared very much for her.

He felt such a tremendous burden of responsibility. The guilt and regret pressed in on him, as if the mountains themselves were about to crash down and bury him.

Then there was Jenny. If she went to Elk Meadow, she would die and he couldn't abide that either. She had given him so much, using so little in such a short time. Enos had never "slept" with Jenny, but he cared for her deeply, regardless of the short time they had known each other.

He had more emotions then he knew what to do with. If Daisy had just been honest with him on Wednesday instead of crushing his entire world, she would be safe at home, preparing for their wedding and making the pretty yellow house on the Circle M hers. She didn't and she wasn't. Daisy was lost out here in the hands of a brutal killer. Enos hadn't slept a wink, worried about what horrors Reid might have inflicted on her.

He should have sent her home.

It was an impossible situation and in the balance were the lives of two women he held close to his heart. Duncan wanted  _him_  to choose. Enos couldn't pick one life over another!

He didn't have to. Jenny made that perfectly clear last night. She took the choice from him. Daisy was innocent, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Today Jenny was sacrificing herself, for Daisy. There wasn't a thing he could do to stop it.

"NO!" he yelled into the air as he threw one of the stones, aiming for a boulder on the far side of the stream. It hit its target and bounced into the water.

* * *

Up on the hill, Gus looked on in agony for his godson's predicament. He was surrounded by pain. Everywhere he looked was a hurting soul.

Beside him, Luke sat on the top of a picnic table and stared at the ground. He felt responsible for not keeping Daisy home, or at least he should've picked up on the man's dishonesty and kept her in camp last night. Luke didn't know this place. He couldn't find her here, not in the way he would be able to in Hazzard County.

On the steps near the cabin was Dan, his face buried in his hands. He was terrified that the woman he never told his true feelings would be lost to him,  _forever_  lost to him, by going to that killer.

Behind Dan, the door of the cabin opened and Jenny walked out, shotgun in one hand, rifle in the other. Just like any other typical day in her ongoing nightmare, she was all business.

* * *

While Jenny didn't feel great this morning, she was strong enough. She was not going to let an innocent girl die in her place. There would be plenty of time to rest when Daisy was safe. She saw Enos on the shore and ached for him. The worst had happened and now he had been drawn into her dangerous world. So had the people he cared for. She gave Dan a reassuring hug and walked towards the river. As she reached the picnic tables, Luke got up and confronted her.

His piercing blue eyes were rimmed in red. "Jenny, th' two of ya' ain't gotta do this alone. Ya' gotta let me help somehow. I can create a distraction or a diversion, anything! Look, we got him outnumbered, right? What do ya' say? Will ya' let me help?"

Jenny looked up, calm and in complete control. She sat down her guns and spoke softly.

"Luke, if we deviate from his plan, he's going to kill her and try again with someone else. Please trust me." Jenny reached up and cupped his cheek with a tiny hand. "I know this is hard for you, but I'll bring her back. I need you to be strong and stay out of the way. Let Enos and I do what we've been trained to do. Okay?"

Luke instantly saw what drew Enos to this woman. She was strong, confident, and powerful. Yet, at the same time, every part of her radiated such delicate femininity, comforting tenderness and gentle understanding. No wonder he had gone to her in his pain.

* * *

Enos heard Jenny's voice behind him and he turned to walk from the water's edge to join her. His eyes met with hers and he saw the same guilt and pain that he felt. He quickened his pace, walking straight into her waiting arms. He held her like he would never let go. Jenny tenderly patted his back before releasing him.

His arm proudly wrapped around Jenny, Enos turned to Luke. "I'm sorry this happened. When we bring Daisy back, take her home and keep her safe. Make her stay there.

"Ya' got my word on it." Luke gave him a slap on the back. "Be careful. Both of ya'."

Enos gave a firm nod and led Jenny away. Gus and Luke stayed behind with Barney to give them some privacy. Gus was choking on his emotions as he watched the two young people he loved as his own about to risk their lives for Daisy.

As they reached the horses, Jenny hung her weapons on the saddle and turned to face Enos. She handed him his hat with a half-smile.

"This belongs to you. I just wanted something to keep you close."

"Oh, Jenny," he sighed and exchanged hats with her. "I'm stayin' close."

"Deputy, I wanted to make you those s'mores."

"You will." Enos gazed into her eyes. "Tonight. Just you and me by th' campfire."

"That's a perfect first date." Jenny's fingers tenderly touched his face and he closed his eyes, savoring her touch.

Despite feeling utterly defeated and destroyed, Jenny's touch still calmed him. Before they left he would kiss her once more. In case one of them, or both, didn't come back.

Jenny pressed her hands against Enos's chest. "Deputy, listen to me. Duncan is using Daisy to draw me out. When he's done that, he's going to kill her. Then he's going to kill you and take me to try and bait in my brothers. I'll have to kill him to get Daisy back alive. I can do that alone. Please don't risk your life. Stay here."

Enos's eyes narrowed. "I'm going, Jenny. That's final. I'll cover ya'."

"Deputy, I'll bring her back." Jenny fought her tears. "This is your future I'm trying to save."

" _We_  will bring her back and I want you in my future. I ain't standin' back and letting him take ya'."

"If I kill him-"

"No, hon. We stick with the plan."

Enos took her face and bent down to press his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, parting her lips tenderly with his tongue and diving into the warmth beyond. He wanted to forget the problems and be together. He pulled her into his arms as he memorize the way her mouth felt when they connected. She made tiny sounds of pleasure only he could hear and it urged him on. He held her close and the warmth of her body, the hunger in her kiss, the sweet smell of her perfume, it all sent pure pleasure through his body and fueled his desire.

When their lips parted, Jenny's feet were off the ground. She was in his arms, gazing into his eyes. Being with Jenny was so utterly effortless, like they had always been together, but until Daisy was safe, they couldn't move forward. Enos wanted to go forward, oh, how he wanted to move forward. He wanted so much more. When this was over, he wanted to go back to the Rafter G, take her to the hayloft, and forever make her his.

Jenny's soothing voice broke his train of thought. "Deputy would you help me to my horse? It's time."

"Yes ma'am." Enos swallowed the sob that wanted to escape. "Jenny, you come back with me. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't."

"Shh." Jenny put a finger over his lips to stop his worry. "I know. Stay safe for me, too. Promise?"

He could only nod his head, Enos swept her up and put her in the saddle, hesitant to let go of her tiny waist.

"It's okay," she whispered. Jenny slid a single finger down the side of his face, then swung her leg over the horn.

Enos choked as he moved to Tag and before climbing up he glanced over to Gus. Luke was with him, watching Jenny as she checked each of her weapons. Enos had his rifle and his service pistol. Not nearly as heavily armed, not like Jenny, but it didn't matter. It would only take one well-aimed shot.

Jenny had lived for over a year in preparation for multiple targets at any time. Daisy had the odds in her favor. He said a quick prayer that they would get through this alive and climbed on Tag. He gathered his reins and rode towards Gus.

Barney kept a hand on Luke's shoulder, knowing he was upset about being left behind. Gus's word was law on the trail and it was a bitter pill for Luke to swallow. He was always the one in charge, the one in control and the one with the plan. Today, he would have to sit this fight out, helpless and afraid for Daisy.

As Enos approached, Gus climbed on the seat of the picnic table so he could reach his godson.

"Gus, I…" Enos's throat closed.

The man reached out and grabbed him by both shoulders. Gus fought to find his voice and when he did, it was broken and filled with worry.

"Son, come back. Emily and I, we... Hell, just say it. Say-"

"I promise, Gus."

Gus moved his hands to the back of Enos's neck and gave him a good shake. Then he cleared his throat and had to look away.

Enos moved Tag down the hill to the trailhead. He couldn't face them, not any of them. He stopped at the trees and sat motionless, looking down the empty trail as his heart twisted and turned.

Jenny approached Gus and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tight and then kissed her cheek when she let him go.

"Jenny, you're..." Gus rubbed his eye. "I uh..."

"Oh, Gus. I love you, too. I'll take care of him. See you soon." Jenny pinched his cheek, kissed the other and moved away.

Gus sat down on the top of the picnic table, pulled out his bandana and buried his face. He couldn't watch them ride out knowing they might not come back.

Dan suddenly rode out to catch up with Jenny, stopping her before she reached Enos.

There was panic in his eyes as he position his horse to face her. "Cowgirl, don't do this. Please, baby. Ya' ain't well enough yet. Just stay here and let me care for ya'. Please, just, just stay here!"

"Dan, you know I can't do that. Reid  _will_  kill her. I couldn't live with that and neither could Enos. We have to try. I'm sorry. Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna cost you."

"What?"

He reached out and took her face, pulling her closer so he could place a sweet kiss on her cheek. He let her go quickly.

Jenny's eyes popped wide. "Dan?"

"Here, this is what you wanted." Dan took her hand, put a small case in it and squeezed her fingers tightly around it. "It will work fast. I'll  _always_  be waiting if you ever need me."

Dan's voice broke. He kicked his horse and Peanut took off in the opposite direction at a dead run. Jenny was left behind, confused.

She wondered just how much more pain she would cause. Jenny shook it off and slipped the case in her duster. Sitting straight in the saddle, she rode out to Enos. Once alongside him, she reached out and took his hand.

"Ready, Deputy?"

"Yes ma'am. Let's go."

The two took off in a slow lope towards Elk Meadow.

* * *

It was starting to sprinkle when Enos and Jenny rode through the trees. They had taken a shortcut and were about two miles from Elk Meadow when Jenny pulled back on her reins and stopped.

"Deputy?"

He turned to her as tears glistened in her eyes. Seeing her tears brought out a tremendous need to ease her pain.

"What's th' matter, hon?"

"I need something from you before we do this." Jenny swung out of the saddle and looked up to search his eyes. "I want another kiss. A real kiss, for luck, one that Gus can't interrupt."

Enos shook his head and smiled before dismounting. Jenny took his hand, guiding him to a nearby tree where she turned him around.

"Jenny?"

"Hush."

She pushed him back against the trunk and he surrendered when her hands yanked open his duster. Her breathing was deep, her hands ran up his chest, stroking, caressing, teasing every muscle. Jenny moved in, pressing her body tightly against his.

Enos's breath caught at the sensation. He bent down to reach her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and their lips met with passion. He lifted her in his arms and plunged into the kiss with wild abandon.

Electricity zinged around them, pleasure blurred his senses and his tongue parted those succulent lips and danced with hers. He let out a moan from deep within when she hooked one leg around him. The pleasure increased ten fold, as did his desire. His fingers were lost in her hair, the other arm wrapped around her waist, he was putty in her hands.

She used her leg to pull him into her hips and he nearly fell to the ground at the new sensations rocketing through him. He squeezed her tight, his hand moved over the curve of a firm, full hip and he lifted her higher, spinning her around to hold her against the tree..

"Oh, Deputy." 

Enos couldn't get close enough. "Jenny. Ya' feel so-"

"Off. This. Take it off." Jenny tugged his duster over his shoulders and moved her hands behind his neck.

"I gotta kiss ya', Jenny."

"Yes, plea-"

Enos crashed down on her lips, nearly blind with passion. He could feel every curve of her body against him and a building need to possess her, bond with her, make her his, every part of her. Enos bid farewell to his inhibitions and slid his hands to the buttons on her blouse when he felt a sharp pinch in his neck.

"Ow!" Enos broke the kiss. "Ding dang it," he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  "That was one big mosquito."

The magical moment was broken for Jenny, just as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her. Enos was breathless as he held her against him and with a smile he loosened his hold.  She slid down the length of his body. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as she brushed against those sensitive places.

When her feet hit the ground she dropped her eyes and sniffled. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she pulled his duster back over his shoulders and wrapped it tightly around him.

"Jenny?"

"Deputy, you're so, so amazing and special and...good." Jenny's fingers went to her lips as she cried. "I wish...I wish..."

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Did I upset ya'? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so…um…carried away."

"No, don't you dare be sorry," she said tearfully and grabbed his duster. "I meant it, babe. Every kiss. Every touch. You see me. You understand me. Please forgive me, Deputy! I'm so sorry! Please say you'll forgive me!"

"Oh Jenny, of course I see ya'. I think ya' hung th' moon." The pain in her eyes hurt his heart. "Hon, what is it? There ain't nothin' to forgive."

She choked on a sob and took a step back. "I won't let him hurt you, but I'll get her back. I promise. Please don't be mad at me. I need you to believe in me!"

"What are ya' talkin' about?" Enos was growing alarmed. "I don't understand what's got ya' so upset. We're doing this together."

"Oh, Deputy. I wanted things to be different!" Tears streaked down her cheeks and she grabbed hold of his duster, hiding her tears in his chest, inconsolable.

Enos wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right. Don't cry. We'll get…through…" He stumbled in place when the world started to spin. "Whoa...J-Jenny? I'm not feelin' so good. I think...oh..."

"Easy." Jenny guided him against the tree as she softly cried. "Just let go, Deputy. Slide down so you don't fall and hurt yourself. Please, babe."

Her face blurred in front of him "No. Oh, no! Jenny, what did ya' do!?" The spinning increased and he felt sick. "This ain't...no...ya' can't go...without me!"

Enos grabbed her shoulders and clung tightly to her. When he fell to his knees, she was pulled down with him.

"I've got you, Deputy." Jenny whispered. "I'm here. You'll just sleep for awhile. Let go. Just let go."

"No…make it stop!" Enos fell into her arms.

She held his head against her chest and rocked him gently. "I can't. I can't let you die. If I have to go to him to save her, I will, but if things go badly, please don't forget me. Please, don't ever forget me!"

Panic swelled. He was too weak to stop her.

"I'm beggin' ya', please don't do this. Don't leave…I need you…I…" Enos caught her gaze and his fingers clung to her arm as he looked into those beautiful eyes. They blurred in and out of focus. "Stay. Oh, please…stay…"

"I adore you, Deputy Strate." Jenny kissed him sweetly. "I'll be back with Daisy when it's over. You'll be safe here." Her tears continued to fall as she gently stroked his cheek with her fingers. "Let go."

"Jen…" Enos could feel tears of his own, but couldn't form his words anymore. It was taking all he had to fight for consciousness. He had to keep her here, hold her, she had to stay with him.

"Let go, angel," she murmured and kissed his forehead. "It's okay."

Inwardly he was in hysterics, begging her not to do it. Her lovely face blurred and stayed that way. His ears rang, drowning out sound and reality slipped from his grasp.

He exhaled a long sigh. Jenny, along with the precious world he shared with her, faded away.

* * *

When Enos went boneless in her arms, Jenny screamed into the trees and cradled him against her chest. It had been agonizing to watch, but watching him die would be far worse. Unlike her, he had a promising future and she wouldn't let him throw it away. She had been out of options.

She was also out of time. Jenny cried as she rolled him on his side against the tree and made sure his coat and hat would keep him dry before she kissed him goodbye. Then she secured Tag to a nearby limb and took off her necklace, leaving it on the saddle horn for him to find.

Hopefully, she would be back with Daisy before he woke, but just in case Daisy came back alone, she wanted him to have something to remember her.

She grimaced in pain as she climbed on Bella, took one last look at the man who would never be hers, pulled her rifle and charged for Elk Meadow.

Jenny was going to save Daisy or die trying…for him.


	35. Broken Pieces - Part 1

* * *

_"It's not easy taking my problems one at a time when they refuse to get in line."_

~ Ashleigh Brilliant

* * *

The smell of rain filled the mountain air as the rain fell in steady streams through the woods. Enos lay beneath the tree as intermittent droplets fell from its branches and landed on the ground in large splatters. An oppressive banging throbbed in his head and he groaned from the nausea that roiled through his stomach. Disoriented and groggy, he curled in a ball when a puff of hot air blew against his cheek. A horse nickered loudly.

"Tag, lemme alone." Enos muttered and went back to sleep.

The clever horse had freed himself from the tree and was standing over his master. When Enos mumbled his name, but went perfectly still, Tag pushed against his shoulder with his muzzle and nickered again.

Enos groaned and opened his eyes with great effort. The reins were in front of him in pungent wet grass and he reached out to take the leather in his hands.

His head felt ten times larger than it should, but Enos managed to push himself to his knees. At first he wasn't sure where he was. Maybe he had taken a tumble off his horse, but he hadn't been riding alone.

('Just let go.')

Everything came back in an explosion of painful sounds and images. He saw Jenny, her beautiful eyes filled with tears, heard the heartbreak in her voice. She did this to him, drugged him, to protect him from Reid, and then left him behind to go after Daisy alone.

"Oh, no. Jenny, no!" Enos let out a guttural cry of agony.

Sound recoiled in Enos's head like a massive sonic boom and went straight to his upset stomach. He fell forward and threw up.

_How am I gonna help like this?_

Enos checked the time and was floored. Holding the reins, he staggered to his feet calling Jenny's name, but there was no answer. It was hours past the meeting time, but neither one of the girls were back.

His now empty stomach sank like a large chunk of lead. Had Reid killed both girls!? Alarmed, he forced himself to move forward, leaning on Tag for balance. He had to get to Elk Meadow and find out what went wrong.

He grabbed the saddle horn and the gold chain pressed into his palm.

"Oh, Jenny."

Enos almost broke down. Jenny knew she might not come back.

It took three tries to pull up into the saddle. Enos put the precious pendant in his shirt pocket and rode as fast as his condition would allow while constantly praying that Daisy and Jenny were still alive.

It was a short run to the meadow and Enos was rapidly improving, physically anyway. Emotionally he was a wreck as he drew his pistol and rode to the tree line.

"Possum on a gumbush."

Enos looked out at knee-deep grass and his stomach fell further. There was no one here. Obviously, something had gone horribly wrong, something that prevented Jenny from returning.

He moved across the field on autopilot, terrified for both women. A horse called out and Enos's head whipped to the left as Bella darted out of the trees and charged across the rolling meadow.

Alone.

A sharp pain pierced his heart as he watched Bella fly across the ground without her beautiful rider. Enos knew he was on a precipice and any moment he would free fall into sorrow. He had lost them both.

He moved Tag forward and began a methodical search of the meadow. Since Bella was here, chances are one, or both of them were still here. Jenny was a crack shot. Maybe she got Reid after all, but was injured, and Daisy stayed with her. He had to tell himself something positive. He wasn't able to accept that he was searching for bodies.

He continued calling their names as he crisscrossed the meadow. An hour passed and the rain ceased, but he still hadn't found them. He looked at the amount of ground left to cover and struggled to hold back the hopelessness that crept into his heart.

Cold and tired, he leaned over the saddle horn and fisted his hands in Tag's mane. Enos stilled and listened to the swish of the grass in the wind and heard a rustling noise on the ground far to his right.

He shot upright in the saddle when he heard a woman whimper in pain. Enos spun Tag around and trotted quickly to the sound, conflicted about which girl he might find.

_Daisy_. He would keep her safe by sending her home, but that piercing pain in his heart twisted and turned. He would never see Jenny again.

_Jenny_. They would get their chance to be together, but Daisy's death would forever mar their relationship. He had loved Daisy for as long as he could remember.

Either way, Enos lost someone he cared for deeply. It ripped into his heart and left it in shreds, as if it had turned to tiny paper strips and blown away in the wind.

As he moved closer, a woman cried out.  _"Athair, agair air cuidich…"_

Relief and anguish battled for control. The voice was Jenny's and she was crying out in her native Gaelic. He laid eyes on her a split-second later and jumped out of the saddle to pulled her into his arms. There were no obvious injuries, but Jenny was soaked from the rain and hot with fever.

Eyes closed, she muttered over and over.  _"Athair, athair."_

"Jenny?" Enos shook her gently, desperate to bring her around and find Daisy. "Please, Jenny. Ya' gotta open your eyes. Ya' need to tell me what happened. I'll take care of ya', but where's Daisy? What happened!?"

In Jenny's confused mind, the garden faded around her and the strong hand that held her's let go. He backed away and disappeared in the fog. She reached for him and cried,  _"Athair,_ don't. Please, come back.  _Pops!"_

"Jenny! It's me, it's Enos!" He shook her again. "Wh-why did ya' do that to me!?"

A deep pang of loss accompanied the violent shiver as her eyes fluttered open. Enos's arms were around her. Wyoming. She was in Wyoming, not Scotland, and she was no longer allowed to call her father Pops.

Trembling from the cold and fever, Jenny raised sad eyes to his. He deserved an explanation. "R-Reid. H-he never showed up. I waited and then I-I went looking. I'm not sure how long…but…he-"

"Didn't show up!?" Enos's face tensed and he growled in his fear. 'Why not? He told us to be here!"

Jenny startled at his sharp tone. The hurt ran through her like a hot blade and in her delirium, she struck his chest with a weak blow.

"Let go!"

"Nu-uh! Ya' stop it, now!" Enos tightened his grip. "You're sick. C'mon, I'll take ya' back to camp. Don't ya' ever do that to me again! Now quit fussin' and let me carry ya'."

Jenny looked away, her eyes wide with dread.

"Aw, Jenny. Ding dang it, I didn't mean to upset ya'." Enos rambled as he tried to gather her in his arms. "I can't find Daisy and ya' scared me by leavin'. I don't wanna lose you, too. I ain't gotta clue what to tell Luke. I don't even know how! I let Daisy down. She needed me and I wasn't there!"

Jenny's eyes met his and the immense grief she saw broke her. She pushed him away, hard, and fell to the ground. Cold bit into her skin as a frosty chill settled in her heart. She knew he loved his fiancé, but it didn't make it any easier. This was that inevitable moment when Enos figured out that she was just a rebound. Nothing more. The rebound that  _failed_  to bring back his  _fiancé_.

She failed to kill Reid Duncan. Twice. Enos was going to suffer the same fate as Drake if she didn't find Reid and stop him. He would lose the woman he loved and his chance at a happy, safe, fulfilling life - a life without her.

_Run._  She had to run.

Jenny tried to pull herself to her feet and mumbled, "I know you can take care of yourself, Deputy. I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you and didn't want to take any chances."

"Jen-"

"I'll find them!" The loneliness fueled her anger and she fought harder to regain her footing. "I'll find him and kill him for what he's done! Someone has to make him pay!"

Enos was baffled and watched with empathy as Jenny repeatedly fell to her knees. She kept pushing him away, fighting to get up on her own. Guilt and grief for Daisy was stripping his nerves bare and desperate for answers, he tried to calm her.

"Ya' stop this. I gotta take ya' back to camp so I can find them. Just stay with me, hon. I'll take care of ya'." Taking a firm grasp of her arms, he pulled her back to him

She screamed.

"Get away from me! He has to pay! I'm gonna kill him!" Jenny shoved him back and he lost his balance. When he stumbled, she wiggled out of his grasp.

"This ain't makin' no sense! What are ya' fightin' me for?" Jenny tried to crawl away, but Enos grabbed her leg, dragging her back to him. "Stop it, Jenny!"

"No!" Jenny spun over and tried to fight, but wasn't strong enough to follow through.

Enos was on her in a flash, literally. He grabbed her wrists and crawled above her. Jenny gasped and looked up with her eyes wide. He loomed over her, his hazel eyes intense, almost jade. Strong arms pinned her wrists above her head and his masculine body held her firmly in place. She went soft inside, a bone-deep need tried to force its way to the forefront, but she couldn't give in. He didn't belong to her.

He loved Daisy.

_Get away, run, fight it!_ Jenny began to do just that. Weak as she was, she writhed beneath him and tried to free an arm as she clenched both fists.

"I told ya' to just stop it!" Enos said, forcefully, commanding, oozing male dominance. He lowered his weight further against her. "Jenny, I need ya'."

"You don't need me!" Jenny spat back. Then blinking rapidly, her tears overflowed. "I'm just you're security blanket! Your rebound! Now get up! We have to go find Daisy! He hasn't killed her. Not yet."

"Huh?" Enos narrowed his gaze. "Jenny, ya' ain't no rebound and I ain't using you! I do need you. Please, tell me how ya' know about Daisy?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "History. He wants you to watch her die, just like Drake, but he wants to take her from you in every way possible first. He's a sick man. Now get up and let me go!"

Enos was missing an important piece of the puzzle, another tragedy of the MacFarlands.

He tightened his grip. "Settle down. Tell me what happened between Reid and Drake. I ain't gonna let ya' go until ya' do."

"Don't do this to me! I'll get her back myself!" Jenny tried to fight, but his muscles were like steel. Sick and exhausted, Jenny submitted. She was caught, those threads bonding them wrapped around her in a tangled mass.

As she shivered beneath him, Jenny explained, "I wanted to protect you and find Daisy because you'll be happy with her, safe. I want to kill Reid Duncan because of what he did to Drake – and Cynthia."

"Jenny, I want Daisy to be safe. I need her to be safe, but I ain't her fiancé no more and ya' ain't listenin' to me. There's more, now tell me what I need to know!"

"All right, Pushy!" Jenny took a hitched breath. "When Monroe killed my father's partner, he tried to take out Drake first. Monroe sent Reid Duncan after the only woman Drake has ever loved. His fiancé, Cynthia." Jenny closed her tear-filled eyes and turned her head away.

Enos's leaned down and nuzzled her gently. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here"

He didn't feel anywhere close to okay, but her voice was filled with such pain and empathy for her brother.

"She was my best friend." Jenny sniffled and continued, "Reid stabbed her. Then he shot her in front of Drake. Cynthia died in his arms and he hasn't been the same since. It destroyed his life. I can't let that happen to you, or to Daisy. You deserve a happy life together."

"Why in th' blue blazes are ya' actin' so pigheaded!? What about you?"

Her eyes sparked angry flares, "What about me!?"

"Ding dang it!" Enos got to his feet.

"You're just going to break my heart! You're in love with-" Jenny suddenly yelped.

The look he had given her as he snatched her off the ground was a mixture of frustration and determination.

"Deputy! Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Taking ya' back to camp. You're sick. Then Luke and I are gonna find Daisy and Reid." Enos cradled her against him and carried her to Tag. "Maybe Daisy got away from him and that's why he didn't show up."

"Deputy, I'm so sorry. I tried to-"

"Ya' ain't no security blanket." Enos tightened his grasp and gave her a penetrating gaze. "Don't ya' dare run away from me again, Jenny. I'll just come after ya'."

Fear and cautious hope shot through her simultaneously. "I'm going to get you killed. I don't want you to live like this."

"That ain't your decision to make!"

Jenny's breath caught and she stared up at him, her eyes skeptically dark.

Neither spoke.

Enos wasn't sure what she saw in his expression, but he knew what he wanted her to see. He wanted her. He wanted to try being together, with her.

He had to finish what they started and find Daisy first. He was mortified about what Reid might have done to his friend and he quickly put Jenny on Tag. If Daisy had been harmed or violated by this man, he'd never get over the guilt of her trauma.

Enos climbed in the saddle behind Jenny and grabbed Bella's reins. He wrapped an arm around Jenny to steady her and raced out of Elk Meadow toward camp.

* * *

Back at Bear Creek, Hosea had taken the guests to the barn and set up a game of bingo to keep them away from the situation. Gus had saddled Pete while he waited, but if Enos and the girls didn't show within the next fifteen minutes, he was going after them.

To pass time, Gus paced the landing in front of the cabins, his boots scraping against the wood slats, his spurs clinking with each step. He would reach the end of the walkway, check his pocket watch and then look to the trailhead. When no one appeared, he would slip the watch back in place, turn around and walk the expanse again, methodically repeating the process.

They should have been back long ago and Gus glanced at Luke with worry. The young man stood by the river and hadn't said a word to anyone since Enos left with Jenny.

Dan sat on the same step where he kept vigil last night, waiting for Jenny to return and praying he hadn't helped send her to her death.

Blue eyes shot an irked look at his boss. "Gus, ya' need to sit down. You're makin' me nervous, too."

Gus turned and snapped at him, "I. Ain't. Nervous."

"Right." Dan scoffed. "Gus. I'm just tryin' to help."

"I know, I know." Gus slipped his thumbs in his belt. "Sorry, Dan, but I'm about to bust. I'll go and talk to Luke. He ain't lookin' so good."

Gus made the short walk down the hill and joined Luke at the water's edge. The eldest Duke cousin had haunted eyes as he watched the water flow past the rocky shore.

"Hey, Gus."

"Luke. How ya' holdin' up, son?"

"Lousy." Luke shrugged. "I should've made her listen. Heck, Uncle Jesse and Bo said they were dead set against her coming out here. I'm th' oldest. I'm supposed to watch out for her."

"Hey, ain't no sense in beatin' yourself up for it." Gus patted his shoulder. "That girl is stubborn as all get out and she would've come here alone. Then what? Things would have been a whole lot worse for her."

"I ain't sure how it can get much worse." Luke sighed and swivled to face Gus. "Hey, how long have y'all known Jenny?"

"A long time." Gus's mouth curved in a melancholy smile. "She's been comin' to th' ranch off an on for about eight years. Why?"

"I was watchin' her before they left and wondered how she was gonna take care of herself. You know, on account of her bein' such a little thing. Then I counted  _five_  different pistols, a shotgun and a rifle. Jenny handles them like she could do it blindfolded."

"Six. She has six pistols. Jenny never shows the .38 special in her boot. Trust me, she can take care of herself. Did ya' see Marty? That guy with the broken fingers at th' campfire last night?"

"Yeah." Luke scoffed. "Shoot all he did was brag about how he broke his fingers knockin' some guy out over a girl."

Gus guffawed and slapped his thigh. "Oh, they got broke over a girl all right, but he didn't knock anybody out. He's got a problem with respect and Jenny broke his fingers over it."

"No, way. Not Jenny." Luke chuckled and folded his arms. "Wait a minute, you're serious. Jenny did that? She  _broke_  his fingers!?"

"Yes sir." Gus chuckled. "She kicked him so hard he landed in th' water trough, too."

"Huh. So what's with all th' firepower? Is it because of Reid attacking her brother?"

Gus kicked a stone into the river. "It's complicated, but yes. It's because of Reid and and the man he works for, Wallace Monroe. He's dangerous. Jenny's twin brother ain't been heard from in near four months and she's scared to death he's been killed."

"Wallace?" Luke's brows curled. "Does th' name MacFarland mean anything to ya'?"

Gus's brows jumped. "MacFarland is Jenny's real last name. Did Reid mention it?"

"No, it was a guy at th' restaurant in Jackson." Luke snapped his fingers. "That's what he meant! I reckon he was telling th' truth."

Gus tipped his head. "Ya' lost me Luke. What guy and what restaurant?"

"Tall guy. Dark hair, green eyes, big. Built sorta like Enos. Had a slight accent, Scottish or Irish I think. Whew, and talk about attitude." Luke shook his head. "Stuck a knife plum in the table right in front of everybody. Nothin' rattled him."

"Well, all be." Gus chuckled, "Sounds like Drake MacFarland might be in town! Daisy's chances just tripled, boy!"

" _That_  was Jenny's brother? The one Reid attacked last month?"

"Drake is built like a tank with an attitude."

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like th' same guy from Jackson."

"Luke, what exactly did he say?"

The conversation was interrupted. They turned toward the trailhead as the sound of running horses filled the campground.

Up on the landing, Dan clamored down the stairs. Gus and Luke ran to get a better view. Every man held his breath as the sound moved closer.

"Whoever it is, they're comin' in hot!" Dan said, anxiously.

Tag burst through the trees, followed closely by a riderless Bella.

Luke's heart sank. There was a woman in Enos's arms, but it wasn't Daisy.

"Something's wrong!" Dan shouted

Enos rode Tag straight to the cabin and jumped down with Jenny in his arms. She had passed out a few minutes ago and he hadn't been able to wake her. He carried her inside with Dan, followed closely by Luke and Gus.

Luke shouted across the cabin. "Enos! Where's Daisy? What went wrong!?"

Enos inwardly groaned. If the floor would just open up and swallow him. He lowered Jenny to the bed and turned to face his friend as his stomach cramped from the guilt.

"Luke, I…I'm really sorry. Reid never showed up for th' exchange. We need to go back to find Daisy and I need ya' to help me."

"Didn't show up!?" Luke ran his hands through his hair.

"Whoa, hold it." Gus said. "Whattaya mean he didn't show up?"

Dan took a quick look at Jenny and lashed out at Enos. "That was hours ago! Why is Jenny in such bad shape? Ya' never should've kept her out so long! Her fever is up again!"

"Jenny has been lookin' for them all this time, Dan! She passed out a few minutes ago, but I had to drag her back kickin' and screamin'!" Enos grabbed Dan's collar. "I could've prevented all this if you hadn't given her that syringe!"

"Hey!" Gus separated the two. "Just cut it out! Enos, what are ya' talkin' about!? What syringe?"

Enos glared at Dan, ready to rip him apart. "I'll tell ya' later Gus, we ain't got time. I gotta find Daisy! Will ya' come with me, Luke?"

Luke replied, "Try and stop me, buddy roe."

Enos pushed by Dan and knelt down beside Jenny. He gently brushed the hair from her closed eyes. "Jenny, I know ya' hear me. I'm gonna find Daisy and stop Reid. Stay strong and wait for me, hon. I'm comin' back for ya'." Enos kissed her sweetly and then hurried outside with Luke.

Daisy was out there somewhere and he wouldn't rest until she was brought home, safe and sound.


	36. Broken Pieces - Part 2

* * *

_"The cave you fear to enter holds the treasure you seek."_

~ Joseph Campbell

* * *

Daisy awoke to the smell of burning pinion wood and a searing pain in her forehead. The air around her was damp, but nearby the campfire emitted pleasant warmth, comforting her sore body. There was a blanket beneath her and an extra coat on top of her.

Her memory was a cacophony of frightening threats and displaced memories. After Reid refused to take her back to camp, he called her names and eventually pulled her off the horse. She remembered an evil laugh after hitting the ground, but everything that followed was a blur.

Daisy could feel someone watching her and she knew it was morning, but was too afraid to open her eyes again. The last time she tried, the world was out of focus and made her stomach turn over from the dizziness.

Daisy had slipped in and out of consciousness all night. She was terribly confused and sick. To cope with her fear, she imagined Enos was the one watching over her. Surely, Enos and Luke were coming for her. Enos always saved her. He  _would_  save her. Wouldn't he?

_No. Why would he risk his life for me now?_

She was the one that ran off with this man, to make Enos jealous and lash back at him for hurting her. He probably didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary. Daisy felt like a reckless teenager again, like the time she had run off to drink by the river. Except this time, Enos hadn't come in time to save her.

Tears stung the back of her eyes. Fear for her life kept her silent. If she moved or made a sound, Reid would come after her. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the sound of heavy footsteps moved closer. Terrified, she muffled her cries with her hands and curled into a ball, failing to notice that her hands and legs had been freed.

"Stop yar blatherin', girl. It's time to go."

That wasn't Reid's voice. Daisy opened her eyes, but saw only undefined shapes and color.

"Come now, let me help ya. Take my hand."

Daisy flashed back to last night. She saw Reid standing above her, his hand pulled back in preparation to strike.

"I ain't goin' nowhere with you!" Daisy screamed, "Stay back! Get away from me!"

She shoved the coat off of her and tried to crawl away.

"Blimey hell, girl!" The man sighed. "Ya be a fiery beast of a woman! Relax now. I'll not harm ya. I'm going to lift ya up easy."

"Don't touch me you jerk!"

Daisy's head was killing her and a sick woozy feeling overwhelmed her. She was forced to lie flat, where she slipped back into a semi-conscious state.

Fabric rustled as the man put on his coat. Another blanket, one that smelled faintly of after shave, was wrapped around her and strong arms picked her up. Whoever this was, he was being tender. Maybe Enos was here after all.

"Enos?"

"Huh?"

"Oh Enos! It is you!" Daisy's arms went around his neck before the painful throbbing in her head sent her into a dark quiet place. A place where she could dream of being at home, with him.

"Gonadh." Drake swore.

Being a nurse wasn't part of the plan. Drake had no difficulty climbing on Joe with Daisy in his arms. He took the reins and stopped to look at the cluster of bushes. Behind them, the body would stay forever buried and forgotten. Divine intervention led him to his target last night – as well as the girl in his arms.

* * *

**_Late last night…_ **

After stopping to water Joe at one of the small streams feeding into Bear Creek, Drake had re-mounted and continued his ride towards camp. It was late and he was still an hour or so away. Riding in the dark was proving to be painstakingly slow.

Emily told him that Joe might give him an advantage. The stud would aid in seeking out a missing mare, specifically Bella, should Jenny not be at the camp.

Drake kept Joe at an easy gait as he rode along the trail. He tried to quell any dark thoughts of Jenny being harmed, or killed, by Reid Duncan before he found her.

The stallion made a sudden stop and snorted.

"Quiet boy, ya let me listen now."

Drake gave him his head and Joe moved into the trees. His pace quickened and he snorted again. Drake's highly attuned senses locked on to the movement in the shadows up ahead and he quickly pulled the horse back to keep from being seen _._

Dressed in black and riding a horse as dark as night, Drake felt like the grim reaper himself. While he still had time, he took Joe back towards the trail and tied him to a heavy limb. He retrieved his weapon, adjusted his hat and walked back in so the horse wouldn't give away his position.

He hid in the trees and moments later one horse with two riders crossed in front of him. Drake pulled back his weapon and followed them to a small clearing. It was a man and woman, but definitely not Jenny. She was far too tall to be his sister. He could hear the woman begging the man to take her back.

Drake moved with great stealth as he inched closer. An angry growl rumbled in his chest. This was his target, Reid Duncan, but he had a hostage. From his vantage point, he could hear Reid call the girl horrible names and brag about how smart he had been.

Reid mentioned her "cop boyfriend" and how he would be forced to choose between her and MacFarland in Elk Meadow. Then he told her she should be more "appreciative" of his effort to reunite her with the man she had come across the country to claim.

When the opportunity presented itself, Drake lifted his weapon, intent on killing the man when the girl spoke through her sobs.

"Why are ya' doin' this to me?! Just take me back, Reid! Please take me back!"

Drake zeroed in on the man, but Reid stopped the horse and pulled the woman back by her hair, placing her in the line of fire. He focused on slowing his breathing as he waited for his next opportunity.

Reid jumped off the far side of the horse, grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her to the ground. She landed with a sickening thud. Drake crushed his teeth together. She wasn't moving and now the horse was blocking his shot _._

He remained perfectly still. Outrage heated his skin as he watching the man bind her hands and feet. Reid left her on the ground like a piece of garbage as he prepared a small campfire, away from her, leaving her exposed to the cold.

_Ya cruel arse._

Amber light from the fire filled the small clearing and the corner of Drake's mouth went up in a smirk. The firelight exposed a large bruise on the side of the man's face, soundly put there by Jaxon earlier.

This was payback. Drake moved closer to get a clean shot, but he stopped short when the girl cried. When she began to move, the air around him grew thick. It would set Reid off.

_Be still girl. Just be still now._

The girl tried to roll to her side, but panicked when she realized she was tied. She screamed in fear and the man approached her again. He stood over her like a vicious animal and struck her hard before going back to the fire.

_Damn!_

Drake would end Reid's life for his actions. It sickened him to think it could be Jenny there instead. His heart pressed against his protective brick wall as thoughts of Cynthia burned through his mind. There was no one to save her. He bit back his rage and waited for the right time.

Reid sat anxiously by the fire, spinning his knife in his hand and casting malevolent glances at the motionless girl. When she began to whimper in pain and stirred again, Reid leapt to his feet.

Drake made his move. He could kill the man from here, but he wanted to be close, look into those evil eyes and deliver a message. He wanted to be the last thing Reid saw before he took his last breath!

Reid's evil laugh echoed in the trees, but it stopped abruptly as a dark figure appeared before him.

"No!" Reid hissed. "You!"

"Aye, for my Tia. MacFarland says goodnight!"

Drake released his weapon and let it fly.

* * *

The sky was clearing and the rain had stopped long ago as Joe moved slowly towards camp. The woman in Drake's arms clung to his neck. He knew she had a head injury and was confused, probably in shock, but he wasn't accustomed to such close physical contact. It made him uneasy, but she had been through a frightening ordeal. It wouldn't be right to push her away.

Drake MacFarland had struggled with physical affection since losing Finn fifteen year ago. It grew worse after he lost Cynthia. He never initiated physical touch and avoided it like the plague. At least he tried to. Jenny wouldn't allow him to get away with his reclusive behavior. His baby sister insisted on hugs and a kiss on the cheek. She told him it was necessary. She would always say,  _"Everyone needs to be loved and touched, Drake."_

Jenny was the glue that kept the MacFarland siblings together.

Now here he was with an injured woman in his arms and she clung to him like he was her long lost love. He was far out of his element and ill at ease.

He urged Joe into a faster gait, but when the girl cried out, he was forced to stop.

Drake peeled her off him. "Now what be wrong with ya? Open your eyes and look at me, girl."

The moment he let go of her arms she grabbed him around the neck.

"Blimey hell, ya be choking me for pity's sake! What are ya carryin' on about? Are ya in pain or ya be hurt anywhere else?"

Drake took her chin and tried to steady her gaze. She looked up at him confused and delirious, but with eyes as blue as the lake from his homeland. They blinked with smoldering passion.

"Enos. Oh, sugar. I knew you would come for me. I love you so much."

Drake's eyebrows shot to the top of is forehead. "Ya be a mess, girl. I'm not-"

She grabbed his face with both hands and covered his mouth with hers. The kiss was explosive, hot, like molten lava, shocking him into some odd submission. Drake knew she thought he was another, but her kiss was so, so…hungry. He began to move his lips with hers. They were soft, warm, good heavens it had been a long time.

As she fed her need, he let himself go. Before he knew it his tongue had slipped through her lips and she moaned, running her hands through his thick hair.

Drake figured she could punch him later, or perhaps he would give the boyfriend a free shot.

He slid his hand down the length of her body to the curve of her hip. The pleasure freed desires he had long ago beaten into submission. A growl of approval rumbled in his throat and he moved his hand to the soft skin of her back. Then just as quickly as it began, her arms went limp and her head fell back.

It was like being dropped off the side of a cliff...in the dead of winter...in Alaska...naked.

"Um...g-girl?"

Drake swallowed hard. He was embarrassed. Guilty didn't begin to cover it.  _Gonadh, ya bloody arse_.

If he were lucky, she wouldn't remember. Of course, he wasn't about to tell a soul. He didn't dare! He cleared his throat and swallowed what was left of his pride.

Grasping the reins, Drake charged for the campsite with the spare horse in tow. He was driven up, uncomfortably and inappropriately so. He never wanted to be in this situation. He cheated, betrayed the love of his life.

Drake needed to get this woman as far away from him as possible. She might be beautiful, but she obviously loved another and he didn't like the memories she brought up.

* * *

Enos and Luke had just climbed in their saddles when they again heard horses running towards the camp. At least two of them.

Gus stood near the cabin and called out, "Th' only horse I got out there is th' one Reid took last night!"

Enos pulled his rifle and offered it to Luke.

Luke looked back with gigantic eyes.

With a sigh, Enos said, "Ain't nobody here to see ya' but me."

Luke took the rifle and Enos drew his pistol. Gus rushed to Pete, mounted up and pulled his shotgun. The three men rode to the far end of the tables and formed a line uphill from the trailhead. They aimed their weapons at the campground entrance and waited.

Enos took a deep breath as he focused his aim. When two horses burst around the corner, one was without a rider and the other carried a man with a woman in his arms.

"What in the sam-hill!?" Gus swung his head to Enos. "I ain't sure who's ridin' him, but that's Joe and the mare he's ponying was assigned to Reid Duncan!"

"He's got Daisy!" Luke handed the rifle to Enos and jumped from his horse. He ran towards the man calling her name.

Enos holstered his weapons and swung out of the saddle. He handed the reins to Gus and ran after Luke.

Drake pulled back his horse when he saw guns and men running his way. He automatically tensed. His Ruger was under his duster. Gus was supposed to be here, but it had been years since they last saw one another. Everyone was a potential killer. The tension ratcheted higher when he didn't see his sister.

One of the men running towards him called for Daisy. Drake recognized him from the hotel restaurant. That would make sense. He thought this was the same girl, but the two obviously weren't in cahoots with Reid.

Luke stopped in his tracks when he saw the man from the restaurant. Was this really Jenny's brother!? He was so... _big_.

The large Scot raised a haughty brow. "I warned ya that arse be trouble. Come take your woman. She be a wreck!"

Luke huffed a sigh and approached the man. Enos kept his distance, afraid of what he might find. Gus rode out and sat on Pete beside Enos while Luke retrieved Daisy.

"Hey Daisy Mae." Luke reached out for her. "It's Luke. I'm sorry this happened to ya'. Let me take care of ya'."

"N-no!" Daisy was out of her mind and clung to Drake with all her strength.

Drake grumbled rudely and lifted Daisy, lowering her to Luke's waiting arms.

Daisy fisted both hands in his shirt, called him "Enos" and begged him to "hold her."

Luke was frazzled, "What's th' matter with her? How'd she get that cut on her head!?"

"Reid pulled her off the horse and she hit her noggin'. The girl's not quite, right. She's been calling me Enos all morn and she…ahem…she needs to see Dan. Ya take her and go now!" Drake was more than ready to get rid of her.

Luke looked up sheepishly. "I got her, get her hands, would ya?"

"Blimey hell." Drake muttered and again peeled her hands from his shirt.

"Enos!" Daisy cried and reached for him just before she passed out.

"She's a mess all right." Luke's heart cracked over her condition.

"Drake MacFarland!" Gus rode closer. "What are ya' doing all th' way out here? It's mighty good to see ya!" Gus addressed Luke. "Take her to Dan, he's ready in the cabin next to mine."

"Yes, sir," Luke rushed up the hill.

Enos caught a glimpse of the blood on Daisy's face and choked on the massive lump in his throat.

Oblivious to Enos's distress, Gus proceeded with introductions. "Drake, I want ya' to meet my godson, Enos Strate. Enos, this here is Drake MacFarland, Jenny's big brother."

_He's big all right._  Enos managed to clear his throat and offered his hand. "Howdy. I'm Enos. Do ya' mind if I ask how ya' found Daisy?"

" _You?"_ Drake dismounted and clasped Enos's hand, giving it a firm, testing shake. "You be the Rafferty's godson? Enos?"

"Y-yes sir." Enos was baffled as he returned the man's firm grip. "Jenny and I were suppose to meet Duncan this morning, but he didn't show up. Where did ya' find Daisy? Did Reid hurt her?"

Drake pulled his duster back and rested his hands on his hips. "Joe found their mare last night. Reid pulled her off the horse and slapped her before I could end him."

"End him?" Gus demanded, "Whattaya mean  _end_  him?!"  _  
_

Drake raised another snarky brow. "End. Like ending? Opposite of beginning? Finished? Dead? The cruel arse finally be done for. He's had it coming a long time. If I hadn't been there he would have hurt the girl far worse. He'll not ever hurt a woman again!"

Enos saw a mysterious sadness in Drake. He knew exactly where it originated and why.

"That's just great." Gus was terse and dismounted. "How am I suppose to explain that to th' authorities?"

"Gus, it's all right." Enos said. "I'll help ya' with th' authorities. Drake, I'm mighty obliged to ya' for saving Daisy. Thank you."

"The girl's been crying for ya' all morn." Dark green eyes narrowed critically. "Ya' be Daisy's man?"

"N-no!" Enos quickly corrected. "No sir."

Drake gave him a long, sideways glare. "She seems to feel otherwise. Emily said ya have an affection for my sister, too. Ya best watch yarself. Jenny's a good girl, not yar plaything, understand? Hurt her and ya be in for a thumpin'."

"It's not, Daisy and I, we ain't…J-Jenny and…I um…"  _Ding dang it!_

Enos quickly turned to Gus with a panicked look in his eyes. He did  _not_  want to explain this disaster to Jenny's brother.

"I'll handle it. Get goin' while you're still ahead, boy." Gus snickered while Enos led Tag away.

"Jenny?" Drake's focus changed quickly. "So Jenny  _is_  here! Ya take me to her, Gus. Please."

"Yeah, she's here." Gus scratched his cheek. "Drake, I'm sorry to tell ya', but she's sick. Let's take care of these horses and talk first. Then I'll take ya' to her."

* * *

Enos tied Tag to the hitching post, thoroughly embarrassed over his first impression on Jenny's brother. The man thought he was a two timing ladies man. Him, the oldest virgin in Hazzard County. Not that he wanted to use that as a defense, but he wasn't exactly ashamed of it either.

What a mess. Up until Jenny strolled into his world, Daisy was the only woman he had really kissed! He was muttering to himself in disgust when Luke walked up.

"Hey, Enos." Luke stood on the landing, shifting his weight uneasily. "Daisy's got a concussion and ain't coming around. Dan said we need to try and keep talking to her, but she keeps calling for ya'. Would ya' come see her?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be right there." Enos's stomach did a sideways lurch.

Enos walked into the cabin and saw Daisy on the bed. She had a horrible bruise on her cheek and Dan was cleaning the cut on her forehead. She was obviously confused and in pain. He felt horrible for her.

A lifetime of memories and images returned. He heard her laughter as a little girl, saw hot summer days spent by the pond, recalled holding her hand while walking home after school. There were smiles from the bleachers at his baseball games and from behind the bar at the Boar's Nest.

He remembered that kiss in the boat when she asked him to marry her and how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. His heart thumped away and a strong pull had him taking a step towards her.

Her eyes remained closed as she muttered. She was disoriented and confused, but her words brought all Enos's pain surging forward in tidal proportions.

"I'm sorry, Enos. I didn't mean it. I was wrong to go with him, I'm sorry. Why Jenny? Why not me? Why? I wanted to be th' one..."

_She's jealous?!_

The wave crashed over pleasant memories, wiping them away. When it receded, all that was left were devastating words from their fight. He lived the painful memories of being rejected all over again and saw the faces of every man she went to instead of him.

He saw her with Reid.

Enos backed away from her, fearing she would sweep him away to his demise.

"Enos? Are ya' all right?" Luke took a step towards him, but he didn't reply. "Enos?"

('Just be with me.')

_Jenny_. "I gotta…" Enos's voice cracked, "I'm sorry, Luke. T-take her home and keep her safe. I gotta go."

He turned and bolted out the door. Jenny would understand. He found her right where he left her, still sleeping on the bed. Ignoring Gus and Drake he quickly sat down beside her and took her hands.

"Drake, let's step outside." Gus gestured to the door. "There's a few more things I need to explain."

The tall Scot stood with a scowl, but respected Gus's wishes and left the cabin.

Enos was miserable. He crawled onto the bed next to Jenny and pulled the pendant out of his pocket. He placed it around her neck where it belonged. He needed to be close to her, to savor that unique connection they shared. He laced their fingers together as he lowered his head next to hers.

He was so tired of feeling guilt and pain. What happened to Daisy was devastating to him, but he was still hurting over their fight. Exhausted from the ordeal, Enos closed his eyes as the pressure crushed him.

Duncan was dead. Monroe wanted Jenny dead. Jenny was sick. Daisy was injured. Relationships with lifelong friends might forever be altered. He would have to face Hazzard County in a few weeks and move into the Circle M. He had to deal with Doc Appleby and Ma. He was physically exhausted and it was too much!

A soft hand ran through his hair. Silky fingers moved to caress his cheek. Enos opened his eyes to see grass-green eyes watching him with tender compassion. All the tension left his body when she smiled at him.

"Jenny, ya' ain't no rebound," he said horsely.

She blinked, as if her mind couldn't process what he had said. Then her features relaxed and she guided his head to her chest.

"Just be, Deputy. Just be."

Jenny kissed his forehead and Enos fell to pieces in her embrace.


	37. Facing The Demons

* * *

_"When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness; instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where your broken heart has been sent to heal."_

_~ Author Unknown_

* * *

**Monday Afternoon, May 18, 1987**

Barney had unloaded the necessary supplies for the evening and prepared a comfortable place in the back of the wagon for Daisy to rest. It would be a long ride back to the Rafter G and Gus wanted the wagon returned to Bear Creek tonight. He climbed aboard and drove the team up the hill to the cabins so Daisy didn't have far to walk. He set the brake to secure the team and waited.

Gus walked across the wooden walkway towards Daisy's cabin and took in the afternoon air. It had become a little chilly after all the morning rain, but the sun had come out and gave everything a lush green glow. Another spring storm was building on the horizon and massive thunderheads billowed into the stratosphere. Barney needed to leave soon, or the wagon would be caught on the trail during violent winds and torrential downpours. He knocked on the cabin door and Luke invited him inside.

Luke was taking Daisy home and she agreed to go. She wanted to prove to Enos that she cared enough to give him what he needed. Daisy sat on the bed with her bag at her feet and asked Gus for two things before she left. She wanted to talk to the man who saved her life and say goodbye to Enos, alone. Gus left her in the cabin and went in search of Enos.

Reaching the cabin at the end of the row, Gus knocked once and let himself in.

Enos awoke wrapped in Jenny's arms to the sound of the cabin door. He propped up on his elbow when Gus walked over and put his hand gently on Jenny's forehead.

"I ain't gonna wake her, she's still a little warm, but we gotta talk, son."

"Yes sir." Enos moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Gus sat down in the rocker and rubbed his forehead before he began. "Daisy wants to see ya' before she goes home."

Enos tensed. "Gus, I ain't going home. I can't. I ain't done with th' diaries."

"If she was gonna beg ya' to come home, I wouldn't be encouragin' ya' to hear her out. Ya' got to face this problem son and put it behind ya'," he propped his boot across one knee. "You're runnin'. It's your choice and I'll respect your decision, but I feel powerful strong that ya' need to see her. Ya' both need closure. Startin' up later is optional, but ya' let her leave on bad terms, you could regret it when ya' get home. Don't put yourself in that position. She's been in your life a long time."

Enos looked at Jenny, who slept peacefully, then back to Gus, "You want me to do this now? _"_

"Yes, sir. I do. I'm sending her back in th' wagon since she ain't able to ride. There's a storm comin' and they gotta go now if Barney is gonna get back. We got cattle to move tomorrow. I want th' rest of th' ride to run smooth or y'all are gonna drive me to drink."

"Yes sir."

Enos knew better. Nothing was over and things wouldn't start to smooth out...not yet. Once Duncan failed to report to Monroe, Jenny would be in danger again.

"Gus? What about Emily? I'm concerned that she ain't safe."

"The Sheriff and th' State Police are watchin' the Ranch 24/7. Drake saw to it before he left. Don't worry, ya' done enough for today. Don't keep Daisy waitin', it's just gonna make it harder on ya' both."

"Gus, she ran off with Reid because…she thought I…that Jenny and I…that we," he sighed. "Daisy and I ain't a couple anymore. She didn't have th' right to accuse us of...of  _that_! It's our business!"

"If Daisy pushes ya', which she won't, then leave the room. It's time to put this fight behind ya', son. Don't keep her waitin', they gotta go soon. Take th' high road and make me proud like ya' always do. Get it done." Gus stood and walked out, leaving Enos stunned.

When Gus got this way his words weren't options, they were expectations. He would do anything not to let his godfather down and already felt lower than dirt.

He took Jenny's hand as she slept. Her fever had broken and color was returning to her cheeks. He didn't want to leave her, but this had to be done. As he walked to the door, Drake walked in. Another uneasy thought plowed through his wrecked nerves.

"Hey, Drake. I'm real pleased to hear about Jaxon. She talks about both of ya' all th' time. Do ya' mind if I ask your plans? Is he okay?"

Drake dismissed his questions with a scowl and replied, "Has she been awake?"

"Um...only for a few minutes." Enos moved to the door and offered his hand. "Jenny has been real kind, to everybody. I got a lot of respect for her. I hope we can be friends."

Drake stared at his hand and folded his arms. "Jenny be a precious thing. She's a strong woman, but she has a tender heart. Ya mind yourself and not break it."

Enos awkwardly dropped his hand. "I ain't gonna hurt her, Drake. I care for her and we are lookin' forward to spendin' more time together. I-I gotta go say goodbye to Daisy."

His comment earned a scathing glare and Enos left the room, frustrated with Jenny's overprotective brother.

Walking slowly across the landing, Enos was apprehensive about the confrontation. He stopped outside Daisy's door and stared at a knothole. He didn't want another ugly scene.

Enos carried so much culpability, actual or imaginary, with regard to Daisy's physical and emotional condition. He was so angry at her reason for riding off with Reid and was having difficulty dismissing it. He had no words and didn't know where to begin.

He couldn't take any more pressure today. He had been drugged, almost lost two people he cared deeply for, several others were put in harms way and he was about to snap. Enos was supposed to be here to tend to Beth's final wishes.

With a frazzled sigh, he knocked and entered the cabin. He would listen and take Gus's advice...if things became too painful he would leave. When he walked in, Luke moved across the room to stand by the door.

Daisy was sitting up on the bed with a clean bandage on her forehead and her hair fixed just so. She worried on her lip, looking vulnerable and sad.

Enos refused to give in to the natural propensity to make her feel better. Instead, he fidgeted with his hat and waited patiently for her to take that first step. He wouldn't know what to say anyway.

"Thank you for comin', sugar."

"How's your head? Ya' feel any better?"

"It hurts, but it could've been a lot worse." Daisy reached a trembling hand up to the bandage before squaring her shoulders and looking up to his eyes. "Enos, I wanted to tell ya' that I...um...I'm going back to Hazzard. I should have given ya' the time ya' needed. I'm sorry for intruding. We've known each other forever and I was a fool to ruin what we could have."

"Daisy, ya' don't-"

"I hope that you will still be my friend. Maybe when ya' get home, we can just go slow and start over, as friends I mean. When you're ready. I'm leavin' because I don't want to hurt ya' anymore. This time is important to ya' and you're learnin' about Beth and...and ya' want to spend time with...with Jenny."

"Dais, Jenny and I-"

"Ain't my business." Daisy took a very poignant pause as she looked intensely into his eyes.

In the deep blue of her gaze, Enos could see the clear skies they played beneath as children. It seemed so far away.

Daisy continued. "G-Gus told me what Jenny and her brother did for me. She risked her life and Drake, if he hadn't..." she visibly shivered. "I-I'm real embarrassed."

She whisked her tears away with her fingers and changed the subject. "Sugar, if you need us for anything back home while you're out here, I'd be real happy if you called on me to help. I'll always be here for ya'. Just let me know if ya' want me. I won't tell anyone about Beth being your mother. I promise."

Enos was still speechless, but knew he had to say  _something_. He couldn't just stand there and watch her squirm. She had poured her heart out and it would be wrong for him to walk away from her like she was nothing. He couldn't. She would never be "nothing" to him.

His legs felt like rubber as he walked to sit beside her. The mattress dipped, moving her a bit closer and he slid to the side just a tad. Daisy kept her eyes on the floor.

Enos reached out and raised her chin to wipe her tears like he had so many times before. A simple gesture shared between them, once so offhanded and simple, now felt...frightening. She had been brave and he had to let her know he cared, even though he was hurt by her actions. When Luke quietly walk out and shut the door behind him, Enos found his voice.

"Dais, are ya' gonna be all right?"

"Yeah. I think I need some time, too. Can I ask ya' a question before I leave?"

Daisy ached when he frowned, but she moved forward to prove her sincerity. "Sugar, what's the name of your horse?"

"M-my horse? Ya' mean, Tag? You're askin' me about Tag?"

"Yeah. Is that his name? Tag? There's a lot I don't know about that summer. Would ya' tell me about Tag before I go?"

"Sure, Dais." Enos smiled a heartfelt smile.

They spent the next ten minutes talking about Tag and how Beth used his attachment to the horse to approach him at the station. He told her how Beth let him name the horse, about the funeral and the last time he saw Tag at the Circle M. She cried when he told her that Tag remembered him after six years and how he felt like he had a piece of his mother to hold on to.

Daisy laughed and brightened the room when she learned Tag's full name.

"Strate Taggin' Man, huh? I think that's a great name, Enos. Beth sounds like she was a sweet lady."

"She was, Daisy. She was special, th' best. We use to ride every night on th' ranch that summer and I could talk to her about anything. I think about her everyday and she..." his voice broke. "We didn't get enough time. It's like Pa'. I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I wish I had met her. She'd be real proud to see ya' now."

"I had plans to introduce ya', but then..." Enos cleared his throat and shoved the grief aside. His nerves were shot after everything that happened today. "Ya' take care going home, Dais. I'll call ya' when I get back, if ya' want me to."

"Of course I want ya' to." Daisy felt the tiniest flicker of hope. "I hope th' rest of your stay ain't so bad." Her eyes dropped to her lap. "I do hope Jenny feels better soon."

"I'll tell her. Thanks, Dais. That's real nice of ya'."

She nodded. The verbal gesture hadn't been easy for her.

"When th' house is ready, Uncle Jesse and th' rest of ya' should come out and have dinner. It's on Old County Road if ya' want to go see it when ya' get back. It's real nice, big. It's gonna feel strange livin' there, a-alone."

"Ya' still got plenty of friends, Enos." Daisy gave a brave half-smile. "We're gonna make sure ya' ain't lonely, sugar. Just call us when you're ready and I'll make th' fried chicken. I know how much you like my cookin'."

"Y-yeah. I'll call ya' when we get back." That twinge of discomfort returned.

There was a knock on the door and Gus walked in, along with Drake.

"Daisy? I don't mean to rush ya', darlin', but I want ya' back to th' ranch before th' storm moves in. Th' wagon is ready for ya' and your things are on board. Luke is waitin' with Barney. You're welcome to stay with Emily for as long as ya' need to."

"I appreciate that Mr. Rafferty, but I'd like to get a late flight if I can. I'm awful homesick."

"Emily's gonna help ya' with all that, but ya' ain't gotta rush off. Take a day or two if ya' need. Barney's got a letter from me to Emily. You can talk to her, if ya' need a woman friend. She's awful good at that sort a thing and she cares for ya', I know it don't seem that way, but she cares for all you kids."

Another tear slid down her cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Rafferty. You've been more than kind."

Enos stood and as Daisy got to her feet, the room immediately spun. She lost her balance and stumbled, falling into Enos's arms.

"I got ya', Dais." Their eyes met and he felt the familiar yearning.

It was a longing that had never been satisfied and had turned bittersweet. Daisy was fiercely dangerous to his heart and if he wasn't careful, she would break it all over again. He was never good enough. In his panic he helped steady her and quickly backed away. Enos purposely stayed out of her reach, but the tension inside kept building and the panic increased.

"Um…uh…G-Gus? Can…can ya' help Daisy to th' wagon? I gotta go."

Daisy was confused by his sudden change of attitude. Everything was going so well.

"Sugar? What's th' matter? Ya' look like ya' saw a ghost."

Daisy reached out and touched his face. The moment her fingers made contact the pressure was too much. Her other hand went to his chest and it felt like a blow from a sledgehammer. He tried to control the spinning emotions as her thumb moved back and forth across his cheek. It was too much. Something in him broke and he grabbed her hands, moving them away. The words that followed blurted out like poison, or a vile sickness that had destroyed his self-control. The feelings demanded to be released to purge his tortured heart.

"Daisy! I never slept with Jenny! How could ya' just up and run away with a man ya' ain't known more than a few hours? Ya' almost got yourself killed over it! Ya' almost got  _Jenny_  killed over it! If anything had happened to either of ya' I...I..." he was hyperventilating. "Don't ya' think I got enough problems!?"

Daisy gasped. "I...I'm sorry, but I reckon sorry ain't good enough!" She looked at him with deep sorrow. "Sorry is all I got. I wish I could change th' past, God knows I want to take it all back, but I can't. I can't."

Enos felt horrible. "I'm sorry, Dais. I ain't got no right to talk to ya' that way. I'm real sorry. I-I'm gonna go."

Upset with himself, Enos bolted out the door, brushing past a shocked Drake and Gus. He ran back to Jenny's cabin, shutting the door behind him. He moved beside Jenny and dropped to one knee. For the second time today he was running away from Daisy and into Jenny's arms. He told her she wasn't his security blanket, but what was he doing? This wasn't fair to her. He need to cope on his own, but there was heartache everywhere.

Jenny was sleeping and he should leave her be, but she somehow cured all that was wrong in his upside down world. His fingers tenderly stroked her face and he was surprised over how much they trembled.

"Jenny? Are ya' awake?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm here...it's okay..." Jenny's hand reached up and took his, but her eyes never opened.

Jenny sighed a purely innocent sigh. The sound was amazingly delicate, feminine, beautiful. It had a magical effect and settled in his heart. She could erase his pain simply by breathing. She was not a rebound. They had a date by the campfire tonight.

Enos was thoroughly enchanted and could watch her all day, but she needed her rest. He was taking Tag for a run to clear his head. They had the next few weeks, maybe more if she would deliver a load of horses to Hazzard. Spending time with Jenny in Hazzard was an exhilarating thought. They'd have weeks of undisturbed time to learn about one another. He placed a feathery kiss on her lips and headed for the door.

Before leaving he looked back and whispered, "I'll be back for our date, Jenny. You're amazing."

* * *

After Enos bolted out of the room, Daisy reached out and steadied herself on the footboard of the bed. Tears fell as she mourned the loss of what could have been. It couldn't be over. It just couldn't.

Suddenly Drake was beside her. "Ya be all right, girl?"

She dried her tears on the back of her hand. "Yeah. Thank you for everything, Drake. You've been such a gentleman to me."

He offered his arm, but she was so shaky that she couldn't let go of the bed, let alone walk. When she stumbled, Drake quickly swept her up in his arms to keep her from falling. Daisy gasped in shock at how easily he had lifted her in the air. She looked up and saw mysterious dark green eyes looking back with confidence and concern.

"Ya not worry, girl. I'll not drop ya. Let me take ya to the wagon."

"Um...o-okay." Exhausted, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Daisy was too tired to insist on walking on her own. There was comfort in his arms, even if she didn't know anything about him. At this point she simply needed to be held by someone who cared, no matter how little.

Drake carried her to the wagon and lifted the her over the backboard, being very gentle as he placed her on the bedding Barney had prepared. At least he saved one. Daisy was alive, she wasn't in the clutches of that monster and she could start over. Duncan would never harm another woman, but Cynthia was lost forever.

He bit back the anger and focused on Daisy, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. Drake cleared his throat and turned to walk away.

"Drake?"

"Aye, girl. What?"

"I want to thank you again. It felt like someone was watchin' over me last night. I thought I was dreamin', but that was you. You're my guardian angel. If ya' ever get to Hazzard, I hope you'll drop by."

"Have a safe trip, Daisy." Drake gave a half smile and a nod before stepping aside.

Gus reached out to take her hand. "Daisy, ya' did fine. Just leave Enos be now, don't take what he said too personal. He needed to get it out. Now both of ya can move ahead and there's a bridge. He needs time and so do you. You'll see him again. He cares, sweetheart. Just don't push him when he get's home. Okay?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, Mr. Rafferty." Daisy squeezed his hand tight. She was leaving a piece of her soul here. Enos would always carry a part of her, always.

Drake saw the tears she fought to hold in and thought of how his sister had comforted him during the losses in his life. At the last minute he turned around and walked back to Daisy. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he reached in and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Ya be a strong girl, Daisy. Ya have a kind soul. It's in your eyes." Drake ran his thumb over her chin and gazed at her lips.

"Drake? Will you stay in touch with-"

"Ya have a good life, Daisy. Be happy." Drake quickly turned and left her behind.

Stunned, Daisy watched him move away, his broad shoulders and confident stride oozing male prowess. She felt a sadness over not seeing him again.

Luke rode up behind the wagon. "Ready, Daisy?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Luke. I love you."

"You'll be all right. I love you, too. I'll be close by if ya' want me to ride with ya'."

She nodded her head, too heartbroken to speak. Daisy laid back on the pillows. Gus whistled and Barney drove the team forward. The wagon rocked gently as the team moved down the hill and back to the trail…back to the Rafter G.

As the wagon disappeared around the corner, Gus huffed a sigh and headed for Jenny's cabin to check on Enos. He felt strongly about Daisy and Enos reconciling their differences, but he didn't expect the sudden downward spiral in the conversation. His godson was probably curled up again with Jenny, running from his pain. He knocked on the door then walked inside to see Jenny asleep - and alone.

"Enos?"

He took a quick look around the room, but Enos was gone. Gus left Jenny to rest and walked outside where he discovered Tag was also missing. He looked up at the storm clouds and noted the time.

"Hosea!"

"Sí señor?"

"Ya' see Enos run outta here?"

"No señor. I have been at the river with the guests."

"Check around for me, I need to find him in case that storm moves in. At least find somebody that saw which direction he went." Gus nervously scanned the horizon.

After a quick check, no one could tell Gus where Enos had gone. Gus decided to give him an hour before he started to worry.

He heard heavy footsteps and turned to see Drake. "Gus? May I speak to ya for a minute?"

"Sure, pull up a stair," he chuckled and stepped off the landing.

After the two men were seated, Drake dropped another bombshell. "I appreciate all ya did for my sister, Gus. I thank ya for being so kind to her, but I need to take Jenny, gather Jaxon and be gone. Ya know it's not safe. The longer we stay, the more danger we put all of ya in. I'll not have any harm come to your family."

"How many times has Emily told ya' that you kids  _are_  family?" Gus took off his hat and rubbed his forehead. "Have ya' told Jenny about this?"

"Not yet. I was going to wait until she had some rest. The three of us need to disappear then take down Monroe. I want my sister to have a life. I see how she looks at your godson, Gus Rafferty. I've not seen her look that way before."

"He's a good man, Drake, real good."

"And my Jenny be a strong lass, but she deserves to be free to really live. I can't give that to her yet. The longer she stays with Enos, the harder it will be for her to leave. I have a plan so we can live a normal life again, but it means doing certain things first. Things that we have to do alone, just me and the twins."

"Do ya' gotta go right now? Ya' can't wait until after the drive? Enos is gonna take it hard. I reckon Jenny ain't gonna be real fond of that idea either. At least give them a couple of days to say goodbye."

"It not be safe, Gus! Ya know it be the truth!"

"Hell." Gus swore. "All right, but she ain't goin' anywhere until Dan clears her. You let them say goodbye, Drake. I mean it."

"Agreed. They say goodbye, but her safety will take priority. She's my responsibility and we leave as soon as she's able to ride. Jaxon be a bloody mess. I'll not have Monroe get his hands on my sister. He'd turn her over to his men before he killed her. I'll not risk her suffering such humiliation, Gus. She's an innocent girl. I'd not be able to stand it if I stayed and things got buggered. We have to go."

Gus groaned and shielded his eyes. Drake was right and as hard as it would be, there wasn't another choice. Enos was going to have to say goodbye to Jenny, too. Perhaps it was for the best. He could finish his task for Beth in peace.

* * *

Jenny awoke to Gus shaking her frantically. He was telling her to get up, get her boots on and to be quick about it.

Enos wasn't by her side.

"Gus, where's Enos? What's wrong?"

"Blast it, darlin', get up! That's what I'm tryin' to tell ya! He's in trouble!"

Jenny shot out of bed and pulled on her boots as Gus explained. Enos had taken off alone, on Tag, over an hour ago. Gus wasn't initially concerned. He thought he needed some space. He's a skilled rider and would be fine. So why was he so upset?

She followed him outside and grabbed Gus's arm as she took in Tag's appearance. He came back alone. The horse was covered in sweaty lather and muddy red clay.

"Oh, no. Drake! Dan! Let's go!" Jenny moved into high gear, rushing towards Bella with Gus hot on her heels.

"You sure you're able to ride?" Gus tightened Pete's cinch as he waited for her answer.

Jenny was hyper-focused on getting the bridle on Bella.

Gus shouted, "Jenny?! Can ya'  _ride_?"

"Yes! I'll be fine! Why did he go there? It's too dangerous!"

She tossed the reins over Bella's neck and pulled the cinch snug. Jenny tried to stay ahead of the panic and moved as fast as she could. The thunder rumbled in the distance as the storm closed in. Unlike the rain that came through this morning, this storm was big. They didn't have much time.

Gus blamed himself as he swung into the saddle. "I should have kept a closer eye on him! I don't know why he went there! I initially thought he was with you! He said some things to Daisy he wasn't proud of, but I thought he was just gonna blow off some steam and ride back."

"When did Tag get back?"

"Ten minutes ago." Gus turned to look at her with fear in his eyes. "Jenny, Emily and I can't lose him."

"We aren't losing him! We're going to find him! He's probably walking back!"

Drake gave Jenny a leg up and four riders raced towards Devil's Crossing at a dead run. They had to find Enos before the storm arrived. If he really had fallen in the ravine and was injured, he would drown. If he fell somewhere on the other side, it may take days for the water to recede.

Jenny tried to stay calm as she flew across the ground on Bella. Drake, Dan and Gus fell in line behind her. Surely Enos just took a little fall. He was a good rider! He had Beth O'Connell's blood in his veins, but the fact that Tag came back instead of staying with him scared her.

"I'm coming, Deputy! We are all coming! Just hold on!"

* * *

_Enos walked up to Jenny and wrapped the extra blanket around her shoulders as she sat by the fire. He sat behind her and pulled her close as she held a marshmallow over the flame. The fire crackled and popped as he nuzzled her neck._

_She giggled softly, "Opps! You're making this tough. That's the second one I've caught on fire."_

_"Let me see." Enos took her hand and pulled the stick back, blowing out the flaming marshmallow. "It ain't so bad."_

_"I really am good at this. I'll start over."_

_"It don't matter. I don't care if ya' know how to boil water." Enos_ _nibbled on her ear and murmured, his voice dripping with desire. "I adore everything about ya', Jenny."_

_She leaned back against him as she lowered the next marshmallow near the flames. Enos took her chin and turned her gaze to his._

_"I mean it, Jenny. I adore ya'."_

_She looked up with smoldering eyes as the marshmallow fell in the fire. "Deputy, perhaps you should take me to the hayloft and show me…properly."_

_The fire dimmed and suddenly they were in the hayloft. Overcome with desire, he rolled her over and covered her lips with his, kissing her deeply, hungrily. He moved to her neck, kissing and teasing his way to her shoulder. He came up for air and gazed into her eyes, breathless. Her eyes twinkled...just for him...only him. His heart filled with warmth, he wanted to make her his, forever his._

" _Say it, Jenny. Please. I gotta know."_

_"Oh, Deputy. I want to, but if I give you my heart, will you break it?" Tears spilled down her cheeks. She gazed into his eyes with incredible intensity._

_"I'd never break your heart. I want ya', for more than ten minutes, for more than a month, I just want to be with ya'. Please say it, Jenny. I need to hear ya' say it."_

" _Deputy, I-"_

Thunder crashed around them and the beautiful dream faded as he woke dazed and disoriented. Very disoriented. Where was Tag? His thoughts bounced all over the place as he tried to piece together his memories.

Daisy had touched him and it brought up painful things so he went to Jenny. He should be still, he didn't want to wake her. He felt so alive when he was with her, but she needed to rest. Tag. He went for a ride. They had been powering across the ground.

Enos bounced back to Jenny. He wanted her. He wanted to be in her arms, to know her, to talk, share everything. He wanted  _her_. He felt. Oh, he  _felt_. He adored her, but she needed to rest. She was ill. So he went to Tag.

Yes, that was it. He went for a ride so Jenny could rest. She was worn down from trying to find Daisy for him. He couldn't ask her to wake up right now, but, he needed, wanted...he wanted...

"Jenny?"

When she didn't answer, he turned to look at her. He saw a muddy incline with overgrown branches and leaves. The sky was turning angry through the high canopy above him. He wasn't in the cabin? Oh, that's right. He left the cabin to go for a ride. Why was he so confused - and cold? Where was Tag? He remembered Tag flying across a clearing then down into a ravine. They charged down the center, muddy water was flying and there was a tree to jump ahead. Then what?

Enos tried to sit up but the pain was excruciating. He gasped for air and struggled to breathe. Then he remembered being hit across the chest and flying backwards off Tag. His chest still burned as he tried to fill his lungs.

He couldn't move without pain, but he tried again and as he took a breath he choked. There was a cough, excruciating pain followed, there was a metallic taste in his mouth as blood trickled down his lips. He coughed again and the blood that came up from his lungs terrified him. He was cold...so terribly cold. What had he done?

He fought to roll to his side to get away from the cold that washed over him. Enos looked down to see muddy water. He tried to move, but he was trapped. If he could have cried out in agony he would have, but there wasn't enough air. As he struggled to grab the vines on the hill beside him, he started coughing again. There was more pain, more blood and a twinge of panic started him on a downward spiral into terror.

He had to get Tag back here and somehow get to camp. He tried to whistle. Tag would come. He wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to whistle again, but failed.

Thunder crashed in the distance. Gus warned him. Flash floods were common here and he was in a bad place, a  _very_  bad place. He was almost waist deep in muddy water and his right leg was somehow tangled underneath the filthy liquid. He couldn't move to free himself and the panic took hold when he realized no one knew where he was.

_No. No! NO! Let me out! I gotta get out! Jenny!_

The last thoughts he had before the pain overtook him were of her. He wished he had told Jenny just how much he adored her and that he wanted to take her home with him...to Hazzard.


	38. Devil's Crossing

* * *

_"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."  
_

* * *

The four riders raced across the ground as fast as their horses could carry them. The storm was getting closer and the sun was already behind the clouds. When they arrived, they would quickly run the ridge of the ravine, searching for him. If he wasn't there, they would have to go down into Devil's Crossing, a twenty-five foot drop and ride the half-mile expanse to get to the trail leading up and out on the other side.

Devil's Crossing was true to its name. Gus  _never_  came through here. Some horses would get down in the ravine without issue but once at the bottom and in the water, some felt trapped by the muddy walls towering above their heads on both sides. In their panic, they would try to climb up the steep sides of the ravine, sliding back down or occasionally flipping over in failure. The trail out couldn't be seen until it was reached. It was just a dangerous place.

As Jenny raced on Bella, she ignored her pain and focused on his survival. She thought back to Tag's appearance. While he was covered in mud, it didn't look as if he had flipped. The mud wasn't packed on his back or covering the saddle, there were just splatters, like he had charged through the mud. So what had happened?

Drake carried a bag of equipment including medical supplies and an emergency radio, as did Dan. There was an air ambulance on standby if he was seriously injured, but they had to get him out before the storm got too close or the chopper would be grounded. It was a bad situation…really bad…and Jenny was filled with anxiety.

Behind her Gus was an absolute wreck. He felt he shouldn't have pushed him to talk to Daisy. He just wanted what was best for them all. He didn't think Enos was upset to the point of recklessness. He was never reckless with Tag! Accidents happened, but if he was hurt, Gus didn't know how he would live with it.

Jenny continued to push the worst scenarios out of her mind. She just went through the motions and let her training take over, trying to work the problem. If he was in the ravine and the water was too high, she knew how to get to him. If the water was low, they could retrieve him and get out fast. If he wasn't there, cross the ravine. However, if he was there and was under water...

_Stop. Work the problem, Jenny. Find him. Get him out. Work the problem. Don't feel!_

As she kept moving with Bella, she could feel Drake's eyes on her. He was keeping something from her and she had a good idea what it was. On top of everything else, Drake was about to break her heart. She wouldn't let him. He wasn't taking her away from Enos.

She kept clicking off the landmarks in her head. After the triple pines was the flat-topped boulder, after that was the small clearing, and at the edge of the clearing, the ravine. It wouldn't be long.

They were almost there.

* * *

Enos lay in agony, drifting in and out as he heard the thunder move closer. He grabbed a few of the heavier vines and wrapped them around his wrist in case he lost his grip. He was stuck fast and his arms shook as he tried to hold himself above the water's surface. The idea of drowning was gruesome. There was nothing he could do but wait. Waiting to die was the worst part. Or would it be?

He prayed that he would be unconscious when the mud and water filled his lungs and took his life. When the darkness came again, he welcomed it.

_Enos opened his eyes in a field of wildflowers. Beth was there, walking towards him in a beautiful golden light. He called to her, but he had no voice. Then she faded away and appeared with him on the porch swing at Circle M. She turned to face him, her smile as warm as ever. She moved a leg to the seat as she rocked the swing back and forth with the other. Was he dreaming? Or was he…dead?_

" _I'm so proud of you, Enos. You're father and I are both so proud. You've come so far and you're almost there. You're going to be with her. Just hold on a little longer, it's not your time, not yet. She's coming. She's going to get you out. You'll have to wait for her, but she's coming back."_

" _Beth? M-mom…"_

_He knew he was dead when he saw Pa. He walked over to the swing and sat down with Beth. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her cheek and looked at him with a smile._

" _Pa?!"_

" _She's comin' back. Don't give up on her. She's a good woman. Ya' hold on! Fight!_

" _Pa. I miss-"_

" _Didn't ya' hear me, son? I said fight! Fight, Enos! FIGHT!"_

Enos startled awake and pulled his head out of the water gasping and choking. The muddy water was getting deeper and the pain was unbearable. His right leg was stretched as far as it could go. His chest was heavy and his ankle burned with searing pain as he frantically tried to pull free. His hands stung as the vines cut into his skin. It was pain or death. If he let go, or lost his grip again, he would die.

Enos closed his eyes and waited for the end.

* * *

When the ravine came into view Jenny pulled her rope and had it spinning as she tore across the clearing. Taking a hard left, she flew down the side of the ravine, searching for him in the water below. Her rope kept spinning as she rode across the edge. She almost missed him…he was covered in mud and barely above the surface on the far side of the ravine. She dropped the reins and sat way back in her saddle, cueing Bella to pull up hard.

Bella's tail end nearly touched the ground as she skidded to a stop.

"Deputy! We're here! I'm coming! Don't let go!"

He didn't respond and she didn't stop moving. Jenny threw her rope and snagged the heavy limb in the tree above him.

"Drake! Ready!?"

"Go, Jenny! I'm right behind ya!"

Jenny leapt from her saddle and swung out across the ravine, flipping her body upside down. She wrapped a leg around the rope to free her hands when she got to him. The water was rising fast. It was too late to go in any other way. She slid quickly down the rope while Drake threw out more lines. He clipped one to his harness and handed the ends to Dan.

"Secure it and be ready to pull! I'm going!" Drake ran to the edge and jumped, swinging to the other side and then carefully he worked his way down.

Dan tied the extra lines to a tree and ran to the edge with Gus. They watched in both fear and amazement as the MacFarland's worked together to save him. They moved with skilled precision, anticipating the other's next moves.

Jenny had reached Enos and was feeling around his body beneath the water.

"Deputy? Can you hear me? Where are you stuck? Talk to me! What's holding you in?"

He opened his eyes. "Jen-Jenny?"

"I'm here! Where are you stuck!?"

"Right leg…foot. Jenny please! Ya' gotta get me outta here!"

He was clearly panicked. So was Jenny, but she never let him see it. She moved swiftly to free him, reassuring him along the way.

"Keep you're eyes on me, Deputy! I'm not losing you! If you slip under hold your breath. Don't give up! We're going to get you out!"

Tears of frustration pooled in Jenny's eyes as the water crept closer and closer, threatening to take him under. She grabbed his right leg and followed it down.

Drake reached Enos and moved behind him. He took the line from his belt and secured it to Enos. Once Jenny got him free, Gus and Dan could pull him out while Drake kept him above the surface.

"I have him sister! Go!" Drake grabbed his chin and pulled him up as best he could

"Almost there!" Jenny reached for his ankle.

The rope wasn't long enough. She couldn't reach him! She stayed focused, having only moments to free him. Jenny pulled herself up, tied a knot in the rope, yanked off her boot, and stuck her foot through. She pulled the knot tight.

Gus fell to all fours on the bank. "Jenny! Hurry!"

The water started to swallow him. He couldn't lose Enos. Not like this.

Jenny called out, "Be ready, Drake! Don't pull until I push him up. He's going to pop out like a cork!"

"Aye! Get him loose!"

She flipped over and once she had his leg, she release the rope with her free leg and went under, just as his face slipped below the surface. Jenny kept calm. She reached his ankle where tangled branches and two limbs trapped his foot. He was jammed. In desperation, she pulled off his boot and could feel him react violently to the pain.

_I'm so sorry, Deputy! There's no other way!_

Enos's ankle was free. Jenny pushed him up and his body quickly moved away as Drake pulled him out.

Jenny had to use her remaining strength to pull herself above the water's surface. The first time she tried, she failed. She was running on pure adrenaline and she was weak from her illness. Survival instincts took over and she reached for her feet with all her might. Jenny grabbed the rope and pulled with both hands. She came out of the rushing current, gasping for air and choking on the putrid water. Sick and dizzy, she looked back to check on Enos.

Drake held him as Dan and Gus pulled the rope to bring them both across. In moments, they were up the other side and out.

He was safe, but how was he? Jenny slipped her foot from the knot and climbed the rope. When she was high enough, she made it swing, trying to get as close as possible to the edge. Jenny was exhausted and running out of steam.

"D-Drake!?"

He ran to the edge. "Come now, Jenny! Reach for me, sister!"

Jenny gave one last lunge and stretched with all she had. Drake's strong hand grasped her forearm and he pulled her to safety. He held her in his arms a moment before helping her to Enos's side.

Gus took her free arm. "Thank you, both of ya'. Th' chopper is on th' way."

She fell to the ground beside him. "Deputy, I'm here. I'm right here."

"J-Jenny."

"Hey, you." She laced her fingers with his. "I'm not letting you skip out on our date."

Enos held her hand tight. "I need...to t-tell..."

"Shh. I'm here. Save your strength."

Enos was shaking violently from the cold, but he was looking into her eyes with such intensity that words became unnecessary.

Jenny tenderly cupped Enos's face. "Dan? How is he?"

"He's in rough shape. Broken ribs, shock, I don't know what else, but we got to get him out of here before the storm hits."

Gus looked up. "Drake, can ya' take him to meet th' air ambulance?"

"Aye. I'll grab Joe."

Enos didn't take his eyes off Jenny. He kept a tight grip on her hand, even when reality slipped as unconsciousness tried to steal him away. He kept fighting the darkness and focused on her voice. He had watched her work above him in the water and was amazed. She had saved him, they all had, but she helped him to fight by using the same calm confidence that first drew him to her.

He shut out all the other voices, sounds and faces. Enos only saw her and those threads that had stitched them together. When he was carried away from her, her voice was there to reassure him, telling him he was going to be okay, she would see him soon and to stay strong. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful eyes then he couldn't fight the darkness anymore.

* * *

Three days later, Emily slept in the recliner while Gus paced the floor of the hospital room in Riverton, Wyoming. The doctors had told them,  _"He's going to be fine"_ and something about  _"blunt force chest injury, broken ribs and a severely fractured ankle."_

_Fine, he's going to be fine._  Gus didn't know how to feel.

He was numb. Enos wouldn't be fine. He may never be fine again and he felt a heavy burden of responsibility. Sure his body would heal, but Gus was more concerned about his emotional injuries.

Gus and Emily planned to take him back to the Rafter G for a few days when he was released and would make arrangements to get him back to Hazzard as soon as he was ready to travel. Tom Grady said the house would be ready. Gus would drive him, Barney would take the large trailer and Dan would drive Jenny's rig. They would get several horses back to the Circle M right away, including Bella.

When the Bradys learned of his accident, Leanne was heartbroken. They would stay at the Rafter G until Enos went home.

Gus watched over him as he slept, thinking it was probably a blessing. The longer he slept, the longer he would stay ignorant to the news. This whole trip, with the exception of a few precious moments, had been one disaster after another for Enos.

In his hand, Gus held the tiny pendant that Jenny gave to him. Drake and Jaxon had already taken her away. They would deal with Monroe on their own, but they wouldn't be heard from until it was over. Drake's plan would take time, months, years maybe.

Jenny was furious and quickly became distraught when she learned that Drake wouldn't let her say goodbye. She didn't want to say goodbye at all. As they stood in the rain, she handed the necklace to Gus and gave him a message for Enos.

When it came time to leave, she couldn't do it. She had dug in her heels and said no to her brother. Things escalated and it got ugly. It broke Gus's heart to see Drake and Jenny using their superbly honed skills to fight each other…even to the point of Jenny drawing his blood. She never had a chance. He was always the strongest of the three. He overpowered her and forced her onto Joe screaming and crying before disappearing into the storm.

She was forced to leave Bella behind and Gus would send her back to the Circle M with Tag. When Joe turned up at the Rafter G the next night and Jaxon was gone as well, he knew the three MacFarlands were together. He also knew that Enos would be crushed to learn Jenny was gone.

Emily woke in the recliner and stood to check on her godson. He hadn't stirred. Not a bit in three days. She wiped her tears as Gus wrapped her in his arms.

"Darlin' are ya' sure ya' don't want to go home and rest for awhile?"

She rested her head against his chest. "Oh, Gus. I can't. I can't just leave him here."

"He's gonna need ya'. I'm gonna need ya', darlin'. I don't know how to tell him that..." Gus's voice cracked and Emily turned around and embraced him.

Enos moaned and they jumped into action, both taking a hand.

"Enos? Sweetheart, it's Emily. Can ya' hear me?"

"Em…Emily?"

"Oh thank heavens!" Emily rubbed his hand between hers. "You're gonna be all right. Ya' just rest easy, sweetheart."

Enos opened heavy lidded eyes. "Emily, where's Jenny?"

The couple exchanged a worried look. Gus patted his free hand and said, "Son, you're safe now. Ya' take it easy and get better. I'll explain when you're stronger."

"Ex-explain? Gus? Where's Jenny? Where is she!? Beth said she was comin' back! I need her! I gotta tell her!"  ** _  
_**

* * *

_**Tuesday, June 2, 1987** _

The silence in the pickup was oppressively dark, like waiting for the start of a funeral. The only sounds were the hum of the engine and the gravel peppering the undercarriage. Gus took Emily's hand as he pulled in the gate of the Rafter G and chanced a look over his shoulder. Enos sat in the back seat with the same vapid stare, his head resting against the window with his fingers worrying over the jewel in his hand. He had barely spoken in days.

Gus explained everything to him. Everything. Maybe he had been truthful to a fault.

Enos watched the fence posts pass by, feeling angry and hurt. Drake had no right to force Jenny to leave against her will. None. They deserved the chance to try and be together, or at least say goodbye. He was an officer of the law and he was good at it. He could have helped her, protected her, and kept her safe. He felt robbed and violated. Like someone had come into his heart, cut a piece out, and stole it away in the night as he slept.

He wished he could forget, but he couldn't. He remembered everything. The dreams he had in the ravine, seeing Pa with Beth, and hearing Jenny's voice. He felt her soft hand in his and could still see her eyes, full of affection and worry.

Enos thought it was odd. Jenny again left her pendant for him, but she told Gus she wanted him to have her rig…and Bella. He hoped that meant she was coming back. If she survived whatever plan Drake had for her. If he ever saw Drake again, he had several choice words for him.

While in the hospital he had finished the three diaries and he had some unfinished business at home. He would be leaving Wyoming tomorrow.

In the morning, they would load the horses and drive back to Hazzard. Enos had to face the entire community when he got there and three people in particular would get a special visit. He wasn't looking forward to any of it. He preferred to hide away at the Rafter G and wait for Jenny to come back to him. She had to come back. They didn't get to have their date, or their special moment, or try being together. Enos had made plans...plans to make her his.

His heart was broken and home wouldn't feel like home anymore. He would have more pain in his future and Jenny wouldn't be there anymore. Whenever he thought of Daisy, he shut down completely. He was beginning to wonder if he was meant to end up like Beth - hopelessly alone, pining for someone he couldn't have.

He again went over the people that he would make accountable. They would look him in the eye and know what they had done to Beth - and him.

First was his ma. What she did to Beth was inexcusable.

Second, was Doc Appleby. He had kept the truth from him his entire life. Enos was angry and felt betrayed. He had a living parent who could have protected him after pa died and ma…no,  _Agnes_ …ran off.

Third, was Boss Hogg. He learned from the diaries and from Tom that he wanted the Circle M land. He had taken extreme measures through the years to try and pressure Beth to sell, even to the point she moved all the business accounts to Atlanta and away from his reach. He had schemed and sent thugs, he was a greedy disgusting man and Enos was sick of his underhanded ways. While Beth had put new Will provisions in place to protect him, he would be very clear with Boss that the Ranch was his and his alone.

Right now he wasn't even sure he wanted to go back to work as a deputy. Every time he heard the word, he saw Jenny's face and heard her voice.

_"I trust you. I do. You're an amazing man. Just be with me."_

Without her, it hurt to  _just be._

* * *

Gus parked the truck and watched Enos struggle to get out on his own. He waved Emily's help off without a word. Gus leaned against the truck as Enos limped slowly towards the barn. He had a cane that he would need for a few more weeks where his ankle had been severely fractured. His ribs were still terribly sore and bruised and he moved like a man in pain.

It was frustrating to watch Enos repeatedly refuse the painkillers. He was punishing himself. Emily walked around the pickup and put her arms around her husband. She wiped at her eyes as he slowly made his way to the barn. Enos stopped and waited a moment before walking inside. They both knew he was thinking of Jenny and missing her terribly. It would take time.

"Gus, I don't know what to do."

"There's nothin' we can do. Drake made up his mind."

"I could just slap, that boy." Emily clicked her tongue. "Augustus, Enos hasn't said a word about Jenny since ya' told him."

"He will." Gus replied. "When he's ready, he will. He's bein' awful hard on himself. Maybe it's just too much to expect him to talk about anything yet. Did ya' call Jesse Duke this mornin'?"

"No, not yet."

"Why don't ya' go on and do that now." Gus lifted her chin and ran his thumb over her lips. "I think we should plan on stayin' on at th' Circle M for a couple weeks and help Enos get settled."

"Could we?"

"Why not? Caroline and Bob can handle things here."

"Gus, thank you."

He kissed her forehead and turned back to the barn. "Hey, take a look out yonder."

Gus pointed to the stud barn where Tag was anxiously waiting for Enos to make it up the hill. When he finally reached the fence Tag calmed and nuzzled into him as Enos buried his heartache in his mane once again. If Tag had stayed with him that day at the ravine, he'd have died. Tag didn't just wander back to camp, he ran, saving precious time. If he had wandered, he wouldn't have been covered in sweaty lather and Enos would have drowned.

"Woman, let's make that call."

Emily kissed his cheek and they walked up the porch stairs. She agreed the Duke's needed some notice so Daisy wouldn't be surprised, although they weren't giving her any details. Enos made it clear in the hospital that he didn't want them to call home at all, or tell anyone from Hazzard anything, especially not Daisy. He would be angry, but Gus and Emily felt if they just showed up it would be much worse.

As Gus held the door open for Emily, they glanced back to watch their godson, who hadn't moved from his horse.

_He's gonna be fine…he's a strong man._

* * *

Daisy was on her way to work, contemplating the conversation with the Raffertys. Uncle Jesse had handed her the phone and Mrs. Rafferty told her the news. Enos was coming home early. While Daisy was thrilled to hear it, Emily wouldn't tell her why. She was crushed when she was told to keep it quiet. Daisy tried to explain that she wanted to hold a big welcome home bar-b-q at the ranch for him, but Gus grabbed the line and told her not to do it.

Gus went further, telling her to stay away from Enos until he called her. Gus was angry, really angry and now Daisy was more confused than ever. He had tried to help them rebuild. Wasn't Enos happy about coming home? The whole town was going to know anyway. Maybelle would see to that.

Daisy had been on duty a few hours and was bringing Boss his first course for supper when she overheard him on the phone. She paused at the door to listen.

"Well it ain't my fault, I don't cotton to violence. Whaddaya mean your man got an arrow through the chest? I did what was asked and I told ya' I expect a return on my investment!"

There was a long pause.

"Dat! How is that my fault? I gave him what he asked for! You tell 9th Avenue Walley that I  _ain't_  afraid of him and I want my part of the deal!" Boss slammed down the phone.

Boss should have been smarter. He had every reason to be afraid. Boss had gotten himself cross ways with 9th Avenue Walley a/k/a Wallace...Wallace Monroe. Big trouble was headed his way and Wallace Monroe was a very patient man.


	39. Unfinished Business

* * *

_"Those who expect moments of change to be comfortable and free of conflict have not learned their history."_

~ Joan Wallach Scott

* * *

**Thursday, June 4, 1987**

Enos sighed as he propped his broken ankle on the small stool Emily had found in the house. It had been over two weeks since his accident and he sat on the porch at the Circle M for the first time since Beth's passing. He rocked the swing back and forth and gazed out across the pastures into the hills. He loved this place and the view was just as breathtaking as it was that very first day. He only had two regrets this morning, Beth wasn't here to share it with him and neither was Jenny.

They arrived a day ahead of schedule, in hopes of a peaceful day before he had to face the people of Hazzard. Before leaving Wyoming, Leanne Brady provided a key piece of information, guiding him to a specific date in the diary from 1965. He read the entry on the way home. While what he found surprised him, it made sense. It would help him to deal with his "mother" and put her in her place if needed. He hoped he wouldn't get to that point, but he wouldn't hesitate to use the information if she pushed him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so lonely here after all. He had twenty-four horses to keep him company and Gus was going to help him find a good ranch foreman. For now he was thankful to have Emily and Gus with him. Barney and Dan also made the trip so they could bring the maximum number of horses. Enos looked towards the barn to watch the activity.

Gus, Dan and Barney were busy unloading the horses and sorting them in the front pastures. Tag would go in a pen of his own. A stud barn was under construction and would be finished by the end of the month. For now Tag would be the only stud horse on the ranch until they could haul more horses from Wyoming.

Knowing that the ranch was his by blood made it all the more important to him. He felt unexpectedly at home. Enos always had felt comfortable here. The ranch was a peaceful place, but he struggled with Jenny's absence in his life the way they left things. He clung to the dream he had in the ravine, if it was a dream.

Enos was affected so deeply by that memory that he wondered if it was some prophetic message. Both of his parents had said to him " _hold on_ " and " _she's coming._ " Then Jenny was there, like a beautiful angel, saving his life. He didn't even get to say thank you to her. There were so many things he didn't get to say or do and his heart was riddled with holes. Some days he wanted her back so bad it hurt.

In his luggage were reports on the latest activities and whereabouts of Wallace Monroe. He had to call in a few favors to get them, but felt it was worth it. Enos planned to find Monroe and put him in prison, to help the MacFarlands, whether it brought Jenny back or not. He heard the screen door open and pulled his gaze away from the horses.

Emily stepped onto the porch with a perplexed look. "Sweetheart, I hate to break it to ya' but your kitchen is empty. I mean empty, empty."

"I thought Tom was gonna have Cheryl take care of that yesterday?"

She walked over and leaned against the porch rail. "Honey, ya' got plenty of food. What ya' don't have is a single plate, pot, pan or spoon. Ya' got plenty to cook and nothin' to cook with. The girl just don't have no sense."

"N-nothin'? I didn't have much for a kitchen, but I had a few things from th' Boarding House!"

"Well if ya' did they ain't here."

Enos grumbled, "I guess we can go into town, but I really wanted to wait."

"Uh-huh.  _You_  try tellin' that lot of men to wait for food."

"Ding dang it." Enos rolled his head, stretching his aching neck. "It look's like Dan's finished. Let's take Jen…Dan's truck."

Emily caught the shadow that crept across his face, but there was nothing she could do to ease his grief. She had to be content with the little things, like the fact he was speaking again and less withdrawn. There had been some dark days after his accident. Emily still got teary when she would catch that detached look as he stared into the emerald stone of Jenny's necklace.

Emily shook out her arms and pushed away from the rail. "I'll go talk to the guys about taking th' truck."

"Thanks, Emily."

While she was gone, Enos reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out Jenny's necklace. The emerald pendant reminded him of her eyes. If he could have, he would've fought Drake tooth and nail to keep them together, to have a chance to try, to just be with her. While goodbye might have made their parting a little easier, it wasn't what either of them wanted. He wanted  _her_. Irrational as it sounded, after two and a half days, he wanted a chance with Jenny MacFarland. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emily walking back. Had he been daydreaming that long? He quickly palmed the jewel and returned it to his pocket before she caught him with it.

She took the steps slowly. "Dan says they're about done. Gus is gonna drop Jenny's trailer on th' far side of th' barn where it won't be seen from th' road. He wants ya' to think about us takin' it back with us. All right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Enos turned to watch them and saw Dan unload Bella. His heart did that deep pang-twist thing again.

_Jenny, I see ya' everywhere._

"Enos." Emily sat next to him. "It's written all over your face. I know you're bein' strong, but I can tell how much you're hurting. Do ya' want to talk about things?"

"Talkin' ain't enough," he replied sadly. "I feel what I feel."

"What do ya' feel, sweetheart?"

"I care for her." Enos drummed his fingers on his leg. "I trust her with my life. I can  _trust_  her, Emily. I ain't trustin' people so easy these days. I can only go so far. I want her back."

"Ya' talkin' about Jenny or Daisy?"

Enos frowned. "I'm talkin' about Jenny. I trust Daisy as a friend. I can't trust her with my heart. She'd hurt me again."

Emily took his hand. "Trust can be rebuilt, but it takes time."

"I ain't startin' over with nobody. I can't. Not until I know for sure."

"Darlin', you're talkin' in bits and pieces. What ain't ya' sure about?"

Enos looked away from her. "When I talked to Mrs. Brady before we left, she told me about my grandparents and I ain't stopped thinking about it since. It's kinda confusing. I know I just met Jenny, but Max and Becky were what she called…" Enos heaved a sigh, unable to finish his thought.

Emily gave a knowing smile. "You're talking about love at first sight. Oh, Enos. I understand. You're in love with Jenny, you're just afraid to admit it because she's gone."

His head whipped back to meet her gaze. "I didn't say love! I said I cared. I adore Jenny."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm just being... _careful_." Enos's eyes rapidly shifted between her's and the floor. "Ain't nothin' wrong with being careful, or wanting a chance to make it work, to find out if it could become...that. Love is a big word. Especially considerin' she's...she's gone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass ya'." Emily patted his shoulder. "I know your strugglin' with how ya' feel. Ya' ain't sure if ya'  _need_  her or ya'  _love_  her. Right?"

"We didn't exactly get th' time to figure that out."

"No, ya' didn't and I'm sorry about that. It wasn't fair to either of ya'."

"Emily, I can't walk away from this. I called in a few favors and I'm gonna track down Monroe."

"What!?" Emily startled. "Enos! Ya' can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because Monroe is a dangerous man! He's got an army of thugs to do his dirty work!"

"I'm a law officer, Emily. Whether I love Jenny, or need her or whatever it is I'm feeling, she shouldn't have to live that way. As angry as I am with Drake, I feel bad for him and for Jaxon, too. I'm not doing it to bring her back, even though I want her to come back." He shifted his eyes back to the hills. "I'm doing it because I want her to have a better life."

"Oh, Enos. Ya' got a good heart, ya' really do, but Drake  _will_  protect her. He feels it's his responsibility. By staying away, he's keeping th' people they care about out of th' line of fire. Understand?"

"Drake is runnin' on rage and revenge over Cynthia. That's what I understand, Emily. As long as he's like that, he could make a mistake and that means Jenny's still in danger."

"She's got Jaxon, too. Jaxon ain't Drake. He's like his twin - wise. I ain't gonna try and talk ya' out of it. Lord knows we just love ya, all of ya. Enos we almost lost ya and it scared us somethin' fierce. It's hard enough knowin' the MacFarlands are out there in trouble."

Enos put his arm around her. "What happened in th' ravine had nothin' to do with Monroe. I messed up. I misjudged a jump and got knocked off my horse. It's safe here and Duncan is dead. I love ya', Emily. Please don't worry."

"I love you, too. It's tough not to worry about the ones we love." She wrapped her arms around him and Enos winced in pain.

Emily quickly let go. "Oh honey, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'll heal. Hey, looks like Gus dropped the trailer. If ya' want, we can talk more about this on th' way to Ruebottom's. Ya' just pick out everything ya' need for th' kitchen. I'll take care of th' bill and face Hazzard a day early. Okay?"

"That's more like it." Emily stood and took off her apron. "Let me grab my purse. I'm gonna whip that kitchen into shape for ya'."

Enos pulled himself to his feet and limped down the stairs. Four more weeks, maybe less, then he could get the cast off and be rid of the cane. He hated being so confined and wanted to ride more than anything. It would help to get his mind off things...some things anyway.

Others he didn't think he could ever let go.

* * *

Doc Appleby was up early this morning and sat waiting in his empty office. He grimaced when the front door opened and slammed shut. She was here. He had agreed to let her come in and scream at him, clearing the schedule and his office to do it. Doc Appleby even sent his wife to Capitol City for a day of shopping with a friend. He wanted to make sure no one was there to overhear or interrupt them.

A sharp voice hissed from the reception area. "Where are ya'! Don't ya' keep me waitin', Doc!"

He met her in the hallway with an uneasy smile. "Good morning, Agnes. It's a pleasure as always."

Teeth clenched she snapped right to it. "I want answers! Why wasn't I told!"

"Told what?"

She snarled, "Don't ya' play dumb with me! You know good and well I can bury ya'!"

"Now Agnes, it seems to me you've got more at risk here than I do. Come in my office and sit down."

She stormed past him and sat in the chair with a thud. Doc Appleby followed reluctantly and shut the door before taking a seat behind his desk.

He rested on his elbows and said, "Now, what is it that I can do for you?"

"I want to know what ya' told my boy. I heard he's coming back tomorrow. When I talked to him in Wyoming, he wouldn't tell me nothin' and he's convinced Beth O'Connell was some saint. She was a filthy whore and we both know it."

"Agnes!" Doc scowled in disapproval. "Those are harsh words! Beth was a sweet girl and she lived a lonely life. Your son loved her as a friend and if you don't want to lose him, you best find a way to get over your bitterness."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Doc, what did ya' tell him? How much does he know?"

"I haven't told him anything, by oath I can't. I know Beth didn't tell him anything either, but I learned from the attorney that Beth left him her diaries. I suspect those diaries will tell him the truth. So prepare yourself. I do know she wanted to give him a choice." Doc narrowed his eyes and leaned across the desk. "Agnes, that young man has been through enough. If you dare to take that choice away from him, I'll personally see to it that your actions are exposed as well! Do we have an understanding?"

Agnes tapped a finger and stared at the wall as she thought about how she got here. She hated not being in control. She was angry with Otis for dying and putting her in this position in the first place. Most of all, she hated Beth O'Connell. Otis loved Beth and slept with her before their wedding. She never really got over that hurt, but she had still wanted him. She knew a good man when she saw it and she loved him.

She tried everything to win his affection. Agnes came up with the idea to fake a pregnancy. She agreed to raise his child, a child he had with Beth, and even allowed the little tramp to pick out the baby's given name. She did all of it hoping that Otis would see how much she loved him.

The timing had worked out perfectly. No one suspected a premarital pregnancy. Otis and Beth had their last night together so close to the wedding that not even Minnie and Mary knew the truth.

Doc Appleby had advised her every step of the way. Agnes ate odd combinations of food around other people, waddled like a duck as she "grew" and complained a lot. That part wasn't exactly hard. She was always good at complaining. Faking the crying jags had been a breeze. After all, her husband was in love with someone else.

Agnes received so much attention and was doted over more than any other time in her life. She ate it up and felt like she really was having a child, but without having to go through the pain. Beth got that misery. Agnes felt it was justice that Beth suffered through agonizing labor only to have the baby taken away from her. She wasn't allowed to see or hold her child. That was the deal. Agnes had insisted on it.

Enos was all she had left of Otis, even if he was half Beth's. She knew she had made mistakes and had been cruel, but she didn't want to lose her son. He was  _her_  baby! She rocked him at night. She got him through the chicken pox. She comforted him after his nightmares! Agnes loved every minute of it, at first.

Then things changed. As he grew from a baby in her arms to a walking, talking child, all Agnes saw was Otis and Beth. There was nothing of herself in the boy and she felt like an outsider. Even though Otis was good to her, the boy was a constant reminder that she wasn't his first choice. He became a figurative whipping post. She kept her distance and became harsh as he grew. She loved him in the only way she knew, but how could she  _give_  love when she never  _knew_  love herself? Doc Appleby broke her thoughtful reflection.

"Agnes? Did you hear me? I asked if we had an understanding."

She took on a faraway look. For the first time, Doc Appleby saw a crack in the steel plating of Agnes Strate.

"Doc," she shifted uneasily. "I don't want him to know I ain't his ma. I ain't losin' him or my dignity after everythin' I done been through. He was th' cutest baby, his giggle put a smile on my face every time he..." she  _almost_  smiled, but restrained herself. "I ran to New Mexico when Otis died for a lot of reasons, but especially because I thought she'd take him away. I had nothin' left of Otis, but I..." Agnes rubbed her eye and whispered. "I lost th' boy anyway."

"Agnes. I think-"

"Ya' keep that trap shut." Agnes stiffened her back and tightened her features, once again back in control, angry and bitter. "Doc, we have an understandin', but I ain't happy about it!"

"No, Agnes. You never were happy about anything."

* * *

Emily and Enos chatted easily as she drove them into town. When the small town of Hazzard appeared on the horizon, Enos became uneasy. As Emily drove through the square, he considered crawling under the seat. He wasn't looking forward to this. Everything looked the same, but it felt different, like he was being watched.

Emily parked the pickup at Ruebottom's and Enos stepped out. That feeling intensified immediately. He could feel them. Eyes. Lots of them. Watching him. He painted on his smile and limped inside with Emily, who quickly got to work picking out what was needed for his kitchen.

She grabbed two boxes of silverware and held them out. "What do ya' think? Ya' like this design or this one?"

"I don't care as long as it holds the food."

Enos didn't mean to be flippant. He was distracted by all those eyes watching him.  _Female_  eyes. When one of those eyes winked his skin crawled and he spun around to Emily in hopes of speeding her up.

"Um, M-Miss Emily? We gotta make this fast."

"Now sweetheart. Ain't no reason to be grumpy, I just asked-"

"They're watchin' me like a pack a wolves!" he whispered urgently. "All of them!"

Emily picked out the set she liked and casually looked at the people around them.

"Oh dear." The women in the store this morning, specifically the younger single type, were eyeing her godson like a pack of wild hyenas ready to make their kill.

"I'll make this real quick." Emily pushed the buggy down the aisle, grabbing what she needed along the way.

When she stopped to pick dishes, Enos sensed someone standing close. Too close. He turned around and was face to face with Margaret. She gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"H-hey Margaret. How are ya'?"

"Hi Enos. I didn't know you were back. I heard it was gonna be tomorrow. It sure is nice to see you. Oh, my! You're hurt! Do ya' need anything? I could bring a nice pot roast out to the house for ya'." Margaret batted her eyes, put an index finger between her teeth and giggled.

"That's awful nice, but-"

"Shove off, Margaret! We all know what you're up to!" Enos turned to see Cindy Lou next to him. She slinked her arm through his. "Don't buy into her act for a second, Enos. She just wants to go out with ya' because ya' got that new house and all that money. I've  _always_  thought you were handsome. Do ya' want to go to th' movies with me tonight?"

"B-b-but I have-"

"Cindy Lou! Ya' little tramp!" Lori Jean popped into the mix. "Talk about th' pot calling th' kettle black! Ya' just back off! I'm so sorry, Enos. Some of these heifers don't have no manners!"

"I...um..."

Emily pulled Cindy Lou away from Enos. "Ain't none of ya' got no manners and he ain't going to th' movies or anyplace else! He's got company in town! Now just go about your business. We're busy."

The three girls shot cold glares at Emily.

She bristled and put her foot down. "He ain't a piece of meat! I said go about your business! Now!"

The three girls jumped and quickly scattered.

Enos forced down the lump wedged in his throat. It felt oddly like an oversized dollar sign.

"M-Miss Emily? I-is that what it's gonna be like from now on?"

"I sure hope not, but best prepare yourself. Ya' always have been a handsome thing." Emily pinched his cheek and he blushed.

"Shucks, Emily."

"Just remember, ya' got money behind them looks now, so be careful. Let's just get done and get back."

"Yes ma'am. Th' sooner th' better!"

Emily finished in no time and the truck was loaded with Mr. Ruebottom's help. Enos raised the tailgate, amazed at how much it took to stock a kitchen for Emily, but at least he'd enjoy some amazing cooking while she was here.

Mr. Ruebottom offered his hand. "Enos, it's good to have ya' back. It ain't been th' same without ya' on duty. When ya' going back to work?"

"Thanks Mr. Ruebottom." Enos returned the handshake. "I gotta wait until th' cast comes off, maybe four weeks. I ain't real sure just yet. I appreciate ya' askin'. Have a good day!"

"You, too."

Mr. Ruebottom returned to the store and Enos limped to the passenger door of the pickup.  _Four long weeks…_

He reached for the handle and saw his "mother" walking towards them. He stared across the street. Was she really going to confront him here? Now!?

He clenched his fists as the blood rushed to his brain. Enos saw the words and the ugly names she called Beth. Then he saw that horrible fake photo and wanted to lash out. He was in the wrong place to be able to deal with her. Taking Agnes on here would alert the entire town to the fact that Beth was his real mother.

_Maybe that ain't so bad._

He drew in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. The anger was getting out of control again. He felt like a wounded animal being poked with a stick. Good grief he just got home.

Emily quickly walked around the truck to Enos. She tucked her hand in his arm, standing beside him, ready to take on Agnes. She'd been waiting a long time to let Agnes know what she thought, but today was her godson's fight. She was going to support him - if she could keep her mouth shut.

"Emily Rafferty!?" Agnes glared at her. "Of all th' places on God's green earth why did ya' come back here!?"

"If it ain't her royal Hagnes!" Emily yelled. "Did ya' forget your broomstick or did ya' leave it parked at Doc Appleby's place?"

"Emily!" Enos was mortified. He didn't want to do this in the middle of town.

Agnes tore into Emily. "If ya' know what's good for ya', you'll leave! Ya' ain't nothin' but an uppity, child stealin' wench!"

Emily was agahst. "ME!? I'm not th' one who-"

"Emily, don't!" Enos pleaded. "Would ya' get back in th' truck and let me handle this?"

"No, Enos. I will not get back in th' truck, but ya' speak your mind. Agnes you and I are gonna talk privately before I go back home,  _old bag!"_

Agnes moved to stand before her son. She looked up at narrow eyes, a harsh gaze, an overall expression she never thought was possible for him. There was only one explanation. He had learned the truth. She wasn't going down alone.

"Boy, if ya' got somethin' on your mind, I'd suggest ya' get it out. I just came from Doc Appleby's. I expect you're gonna want a piece of him, too." Agnes turned away and stormed towards Doc Appleby's office.

Enos limped across the square after her. Emily was right behind him, pleading the whole way for him to stop and go back to the pickup. Anyone who hadn't noticed his return before, knew it now. Enos was furious and looked the part. He wasn't about to go back to the truck.

_I'll just kill two birds with one stone!_

Doc Appleby was sitting in his office, enjoying a cup of coffee while he reviewed a chart. When the front door opened and slammed against the wall with such force the glass shattered, he set the coffee aside and raced into the hallway.

"Just what in the-"

Doc stopped in his tracks when he saw Agnes, Enos and Emily.

Agnes yelled, "Doc! Seems we got us a little problem. I ain't takin' this by myself! If I'm goin' down, so are you!"

Enos scowled bitterly at Doc Appleby, beads of sweat formed on his brow, he was visibly shaking from the anger and betrayal. He shifted his eyes between Doc and his mother.

_Which one do I start with!?_

Agnes put a hand on her hip and stuck her chin in the air. "Best say what needs sayin, but when you're done, ya' leave off with yer fussin' boy. Ain't nothin' gonna change it. You can be mad all ya' want. It is what it is."

_That one!_

"Ma!" Enos's eyes shot daggers through the air. "How could ya'?! I knew you were angry all th' time, but ya' shoulda just sent me back to Beth if ya' didn't want me after Pa died! What ya' did was just...just wrong! All of it! You were bitter and mean and ya' hurt Beth over and over! Why did ya' put Beth through all that? It was cruel! She didn't deserve that! Nobody does!"

"I put  _her_  through pain? Boy, she tried to steal your pa from me!"

"Ya' got that backwards, Ma! You stole him from her! Ya' bullied her and made her life miserable from th' time y'all were in high school! She wouldn't have been so scared of livin' in th' hills if it weren't for you!"

Agnes took an angry step forward and pointed a finger at Enos. "Tell me what kinda woman runs around with a married man, gets herself knocked up, then asks the wife of th' man she slept with to raise her child? Beth O'Connell was a filthy whore!"

"Beth was my mother! She was not a...a..." Enos couldn't even say the word. "You hurt Pa!"

"I  _never_  hurt your pa! Never!" Agnes turned to leave.

That was it. Enos couldn't take her denials. He slammed his hand against the wall, blocking her path with his arm. She startled and stared at the floor as his eyes bore holes right through her. He tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. Infuriated, the words came out forceful, sinister, almost... _dark_. It was like another person was talking. Not him. Not his voice.

He ground his teeth together, his voice low and menacing. "Ya' wanna know where he was? The night ya' got so mad at him for drivin' me by th' ranch to see th' horses? When I was five!?"

Her eyes whipped to his. "I know good and well where my husband was!"

"Ya' think ya' do, but ya' don't! He wasn't at no still sight! He was with Beth! He wanted to be anyplace other than with you, but even that night he stayed true to ya'. You sure didn't deserve it, but he did!"

This was beginning to scare Emily. She'd never seen him this angry. He'd feel awful for th' things he was saying later!

Emily took his arm. "Enos, stop this now. C'mon, let me take ya' home!"

"I'd appreciate it if ya' let me finish speakin' my mind!" Enos pulled away and dropped his arm from the wall.

He walked to Doc Appleby and invaded his personal space to look him in the eye. He was waiting to see what he was going to say. What excuse did Doc Appleby have for him? How would he justify his actions? Two men, face to face, their eyes locked in unspoken battle, while a remarkably speechless Agnes looked on in disbelief.

Doc frowned. "Enos, I'm real sorry for my part in this. I was tryin' to help Beth. She asked me for it and I wanted to give it to her. She had a rough time."

Enos blinked.  _That's it? THAT'S ALL?_

It wasn't enough and he exploded. "Why didn't ya' tell me!? After my father died you could've helped, but ya' did nothin'! You were just protecting yourself and didn't give a hill a beans what was happenin' to me!"

"No!" Doc shook his head adamantly. "That's not true, Enos! Beth was afraid you were too young, that ya' couldn't cope with losin' your father and learning the truth! She didn't have any legal right! I'm sorry for what you went through, but I couldn't fix it!"

"What about th' day she died!?" Enos yelled. "I didn't get to say goodbye! You kept me away on purpose!" Another deep pang twisted his heart and he stumbled.

_Jenny, oh Jenny. I never get to say goodbye to anybody!_

"That's enough!" Emily crossed the floor and took a firm grip on his arm. "Honey, I'm takin' ya' home. Let's go."

Emily pulled him away. He was almost to the door when Agnes spoke again. She was choked up and nearly in tears. He didn't think he had ever seen her cry.

"Boy, I ain't gonna tell nobody. I can't make up for nothin', but I can let ya' have your choice." Agnes raced out of the room, leaving all of them with their mouths gaping.

"Forget her, Enos." Emily led him to the door. "Ya' need to get off that foot, before it starts swellin'."

Enos was shaking from head to toe and his chest hurt. He sadly looked over his shoulder. He had trusted Doc Appleby so completely and now he just stood there with a guilty look. He was another person to take off his "trust" list.

"Enos, wait." Doc moved to the door. "I'm real sorry. When you're ready to talk, I'd like to share some things with you, but not today. You've been through enough."

Enos gave him a vile look and walked out with Emily. They pushed through the small crowd that had gathered on the sidewalk. He felt the stares and critical looks as he limped across the square to the pickup.

Enos didn't care what they heard. At this point, it didn't matter. He climbed in the truck, closed his eyes and rested his banging head against the window. He still couldn't take deep breaths without pain. He had overexerted himself and was miserable.

"Em-Emily. T-take me...home. Please. I gotta get outta here."

"We're going, sweetheart. Ya' just hang on." Emily started the truck and sped out of town.

The physical pain was nothing compared to the heartache. Enos pulled the pendant out of his shirt pocket and clutched it in his fist, almost drawing blood with his nails. Every part of him missed her. This was so unfair.

His life would never be the same.

* * *

Daisy had made it a daily habit to drive past the Circle M Ranch. It gave her time to think and she enjoyed watching the workers transform the house back to it's former glory. Since she had been home, it had been freshly painted, with pretty shutters and new landscaping. It was absolutely adorable, big, but warm and friendly. Everything Enos had said it would be.

When she approached the junction of Highway 20 and Pond Creek, a shiny red pickup passed in front of her. She made the turn and when she caught up with the truck, she saw a Montana license plate. The windows were tinted, so she couldn't see who was driving, but the truck was vaguely familiar.

Daisy took a closer look and saw the NRA sticker in the window and it struck her. This truck was parked next to Enos's at the Rafter G. Either Enos was back, or someone from the Rafter G had come in early. She couldn't wait to see what was happening at the ranch! She slowed down and kept her distance so she didn't spook who ever was driving.

As they continued down the road she thought about her time in Wyoming. She was struggling with nightmares over her close call with Reid Duncan and more memories from that horrible incident had come back to her. They were jumbled scenes out of chronological order.

Daisy knew it was Drake MacFarland who killed Reid Duncan, saved her life and brought her back to camp. She remembered him standing over her, dressed in black, but she didn't recall seeing a gun, or hearing gunfire. Daisy had seen something pointed and sharp, like the tip of an arrow, unless it was the tip of Reid's knife. She wasn't sure which.

She was beginning to think it was an arrow based on the phone call she overheard Boss making. He had said,  _"Whaddaya mean your man got an arrow through the chest?"_

What if everything was somehow connected? What if 9th Avenue Walley was another name for Wallace Monroe? What if Boss had gotten himself in trouble? That arrow had to be more than mere coincidence. She needed to talk to Enos about this.

She went mushy and warm whenever she thought of that incredible kiss she shared with Enos. It was a little bittersweet now, but she couldn't forget it. Daisy was absolutely certain she had kissed Enos and he had returned her kiss with the kind of passion she had only dreamt of. The memory of that kiss was so exhilarating it made her heart skip a beat whenever it came to mind. Maybe she was dreaming. When he spoke with her later in the day, he acted like nothing had happened. He even yelled at her. It didn't make sense.

The Rafferty's had told her to give Enos some space and she had cancelled any plans for a bar-b-q, but she had another plan ready. One that was sure to keep the pressure off Enos, yet let him know that she was still there for him. She wasn't about to cross Gus or Emily again. She would keep her distance.

Daisy picked up the radio and let Uncle Jesse know that tonight might be the night and made the turn onto Old County Road.

* * *

"Fool girl," Emily muttered. "We got company, sweetheart."

Enos looked in the side mirror. "Oh, no. Emily, I can't take no more pressure right now!"

"Ya' sit back and relax, sweetheart. If she follows us, I'll let Gus take care of it. I'll see if she gets the message before we get there."

Jenny's truck had special modifications and when Emily put the pedal to the floor, she wasn't prepared for that kind of power and the truck fishtailed.

Enos grabbed the dash. "Emily? What are ya' doing?"

"It's fine, Enos." Quickly bringing the truck back under control, she tried to explain. "Sorry about that. The truck is a little…um…different."

"Different?" Enos looked across the cab with concern. "Different how? Ya' gonna be able to keep it on th' road?"

"You just watch me!" Emily chuckled. "Unless Daisy comes all th' way to the ranch, she ain't catchin' us today. Not in this truck."

* * *

Daisy kept her cool when the truck suddenly accelerated and sped away. She let it go, knowing that if Enos was in that truck, her high speed pursuit would only make things worse between them.

Twelve long miles later, Daisy pulled through the open gate of the ranch to see horses in the pastures and Enos's truck on the hill. A rush of excitement ran through her. He was home a day early. In Hazzard, Enos was surrounded by memories of how things were when they were close. He would find his love for her and they could slowly rebuild.

"Slow, I gotta take this slow and easy." Daisy found her courage and moved closer to the house.

Gus was waiting for her when she parked near the porch stairs. He strolled to the Jeep and rested an elbow on the mirror before she could hop out.

Daisy got the message. She  _wasn't_  getting out. That was okay. It was expected.

"Well hello there, Daisy." Gus tipped his hat. "You're looking better. How ya' feeling, gal?"

"Welcome back to Hazzard, Mr. Rafferty!" Daisy kept her smile firmly in place. "I'm much better, thanks. Back at work and stuff. How about you? Did ya' have a good trip?"

Gus rested a boot on the side rail. "Yes ma'am. The trip went better than expected. All th' horses made it without a lick of trouble. What brings ya' to th' ranch?"

_What about Enos?_  Daisy moved forward with the plan and pulled a note out of her purse.

She offered it to Gus with a pleasant smile. "Uncle Jesse sent me with an invitation to dinner, but since you're here we can move it up a day. What do ya' say?"

Gus took the note. "Oh, that's mighty kind, but we don't want to put Jesse out on short notice."

"Now you know that there is always plenty of room at th' Duke table, Mr. Rafferty." Daisy tipped her head to the side with an endearing half-smile. "Uncle Jesse really wants to catch up on old times with ya'. He even said he'd pull out some of his special recipe. He figured it's been awhile since ya' enjoyed any of his, um… _best_."

"Yes ma'am it has been." Gus chuckled and put the note in his shirt pocket. "We got here and had plenty of food, but there wasn't a thing to cook with. Supper with th' Duke family sounds mighty appealing. Thank you. Do ya' mind feedin' Dan and Barney, too?"

"D-Dan and Barney?" She held her smile by pure willpower. Where was Enos? "Not at all.  _Everyone_  is welcome. Is Mrs. Rafferty here? I'd like to thank her for being so kind to me when I got back from Bear Creek."

"She's here." Gus replied. "You can tell her tonight, darlin'. Right now she's busy trying to set up th' kitchen and I've gotta run pick up a load of hay with Barney and Dan. I'll call ya' if something changes. What time should we come by?"

_Why isn't Enos settin' up his own kitchen?_

"Anytime! We eat around 5:00-5:30, but come on over when you're ready."

Daisy wanted to look at the house to see if she could spot Enos, but she didn't dare. Not in front of Mr. Rafferty.

"We'll do that. Drive safe." Gus stepped back. "See ya' around 5:00. Ya' tell Jesse that we're mighty obliged and lookin' forward to it. It was good to see ya' Daisy."

"Yes sir, same here." The man was really going to send her away? "Have a good day, Mr. Rafferty."

Daisy started the Jeep and drove away. There was still hope. Perhaps Enos wanted the familiar comfort the Duke home had always provided him. She wanted to see him so much.

Maybe, just maybe things would turn around.

Tonight.


	40. Loose Ends - Part 1

* * *

_"We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future."_

~ George Bernard Shaw

* * *

From behind the newly stained plantation shutters, Enos peered into the morning sunshine and watched Gus speak with Daisy. He felt like a coward for retreating into the small office. At the time it was survival instinct. Enos wasn't prepared for another emotional reunion – good or bad.

When Enos looked at Daisy, he saw his childhood friend. Not the woman that he had once placed on such a pedestal. While they shared so many memories and he would do anything for her, it wasn't the same. Something in him had changed.

There was another profound change he couldn't deny. The woman who consumed his thoughts and came to him in his dreams wasn't Daisy anymore. It was a petite girl with striking inner beauty that had so generously shared a piece of her very tender heart. But Jenny was gone, ripped away by her over-protective brother, leaving his dreams the only time he could be in her arms.

The Jeep's engine brought him back to the present and he watched Daisy turn Dixie around and drive out the gate.

_The gate. That's gotta go. Beth hated it._

Gus peeked inside the office door. "Come on out, son. I want to talk to ya'."

"Yes sir."

Enos joined Emily, Barney and Dan in the living room where Gus explained. Uncle Jesse had invited all of them to dinner at the Duke Farm.

Gus looked to Enos and clarified. "I didn't tell Daisy you were here. You don't have to go if ya' don't want to."

"I'm obliged to ya'." Enos sat on the arm of the couch. "After runnin' into my ma this mornin', everybody will know I'm in town. Th' news has probably spread to Hatchape County by now."

"No kiddin'?" Gus folded his arms. "Ya' ran into her already? So, what happened?"

"Oh, Gus." Emily tsked. "Sweetheart, let me tell ya' later. It wasn't pretty."

Gus chuckled, "Ya' can't put  _pretty_  and  _Agnes_  in th' same paragraph."

"Augustus!" Emily chided and took Enos's shoulder. "Ya' do what ya' feel is best about dinner. I'll make sure ya' have somethin' easy to fix for supper. If ya' don't want to go, ain't no harm done."

"Thanks, Emily." Enos smiled at that warm bubble of parental love surrounding him. "I sure appreciate ya'."

"I reckon we better git." Gus took for his keys from the peg. "That load of hay is waitin' and I want to get it in th' barn today. Ya' feel up to riding along, Enos?"

"Depends." Enos retrieved his cane and walked to the window. "Where are ya' headed? I ain't going back to Hazzard today."

"Nope, not Hazzard." Gus flopped his hat on and opened the door. "This guy is outside of Capitol City. It will just be us menfolk."

"C'mon, Enos." Barney waved him over. " _You_  need to have some fun buddy."

"I don't know." Enos's eyes landed on Bella and he pined, painfully so, for Jenny.

Gus could see the cloud following his godson around.

"Now don't be gettin' all gloomy on me, boy. It's driving Emily nuts."

"Pfft." Emily smacked his arm. "Speak for yourself, Gus!"

"It ain't that." Enos replied. "I'm tuckered and was just thinking I might - possum on a gumbush!"

"What?" Gus's gaze narrowed.

"Yeah." Dan chuckled. "What gives?"

"Ding dang it, I'm comin'!" Enos hurried across the living room. "Let's go. Right now. I'm ready, c'mon. Which truck are we taking?"

"Mine." Gus said. "What in th' sam hill got into ya' now?"

"Look!" Enos pointed out the door.

Gus swung around. "Oh, hell. Get th' lead out fellas! What are ya' lollygaggin' for!? We got hay to pick up!"

It was Cheryl. Tom Grady's Legal Secretary had arrived, unannounced, from Atlanta.

As the four men scrambled to fit through the door at the same time, Emily couldn't contain her laughter. They hurried down the porch stairs and out toward the truck while Emily watched in amusement from the porch rail.

Cheryl parked her convertible VW Rabbit and jumped out. It was a sight to see. She scurried across the yard on her tiptoes, her heels too high, her skirt too tight, and a maltese puppy tucked under her arm. Emily laughed aloud when a similar cartoon character came to mind. The blonde-haired girl made a beeline for Enos.

He never had a chance.

"Yoohoo! Oh, Enos!" Cheryl waved her hand high as she jumped up and down. "It's me! It's Cheryl!" She resumed her pursuit.

Enos whispered urgently to his companions. " _Never_  leave a man behind!"

He turned and waggled his fingers. "H-hey Cheryl. What are ya' doin' out here? I see ya' brought your, um, puppy."

There was an outbreak of snickers and muffled laughter behind him.

Cheryl ran her hand over his bicep and fussed over him. "Oh Enos! You poor, adorable thing! When Uncle Thomas told me that you were hurt, I just cried! So did Benjamin, didn't you sweetheart!"

Enos rolled his eyes when Cheryl made an atrocious kissy face and spoke to the puppy in inaudible baby talk.

Heavy purple eye-liner and thick mascara covered lashes looked up when she was finished. "Uncle Thomas has some papers for ya', but I just had to come and see ya' to make sure you are doing okay! So, are ya'? Okay, I mean?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for askin'. I'm just fine. Would ya' leave th' papers with Miss Emily? It's mighty nice of ya' to come check on me, but see we gotta-"

Cheryl let out a squeal that curled Enos's molars.

"Enos! Is that a  _cane!?_  Oh no! You aren't okay! Ya' poor, poor thing! Don't you worry! I'm here now and I'll help take real good care of ya'! Come sit with me on the porch swing!"

"But I-"

She shoved the puppy in his free arm, grabbed the arm holding the cane, put it over her shoulders and started to drag him back to the house.

Gus burst into laughter then tried to disguise it with a coughing spell. The other men were equally affected.

"Ch-Cheryl!" Enos was shocked into action. "I'm fine! Really! I gotta go with th' guys to get hay. Here, take Ben…y-your puppy and I'll see ya' some other time, okay?"

Enos put the dog back in her arms, peeled himself away and quickly limped back to the men.

"Thanks! Appreciate ya'!"

"B-b-but Enos! Ya' need my help, snook-ums!" Cheryl quickly caught up. "Aw, just look at how sad ya' are! I'll cheer ya' up! I promise! I'm really good at it! Whenever I'm around people just start laughin' for no reason! I think it's a special talent."

Dan was next to go. He sputtered and faked a cough – several of them.

Enos inwardly groaned.  _They shoulda let me drown…_

"Oh, Enos." She again took his arm. "I don't think you should go with them! They all got bad colds! You shouldn't be around them in your condition. I'd just hate it if ya' got sick on top of bein' hurt!"

Desperate for intervention, Enos turned and gave Emily a pathetically sad look. True to her motherly nature, she came to his rescue.

"Miss Cheryl?" Emily moved to the stairs. "Now ya' calm yourself down. Come on up here with me and bring Benjamin with ya'. I'll fix us some lemonade. Enos is just fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to him. Ya' do as I say now. C'mon up here with me."

"Enos?" Cheryl pouted. "Are ya' sure you don't need me?"

"Oh yes! No! I mean, I-I'm just fine, Miss Cheryl. Thanks for bein' so thoughtful. Ya' did real good fixin' up th' house. It sure looks nice!" Enos moved away. "Ya' enjoy your visit with Emily and…um, I'll see ya' later! Bye now!"

"Well, if you say so. Benjamin and I can stay for awhile. If ya' hurry, I'll be here when ya' get back! Bye snook-ums!"

When she moved toward the porch, Enos puffed out a sigh and joined the men.

He announced, "We're takin' th' long way home."

Barney was wiping his eyes. "Benjamin? She named her dog after ya'"

"No!"

"Yeah!" Gus was rolling. "She's a little smitten with Enos."

"Really?" Dan snorted in amusement. "Ya' think so?"

Enos snapped, "It ain't funny!"

"It is funny!" Gus bent over, hands on his knees in laughter. "Enos, ya' quit fussin' and get in th' truck. That was th' most fun I've had in weeks!"

"Gus!"

"Hey, you can always stay here." Gus said. "Have some lemonade with your personal Chatty Cathy."

"I'm comin'."

"I'll help ya', snook-ums!" Barney teased.

Dan pouted and teased, "Ya' poor thing."

"Y'all stop it now!" Enos limped to the truck and opened the door – under his own power.

The men piled in and had a good laugh. Enos was relieved to put some of the pressures aside. He would make a decision about dinner later.

* * *

Daisy pushed the vacuum back in the closet and rushed to the kitchen to set the table for lunch. Luckily it was her day off and she had time to clean the house top to bottom. She wanted to make the best impression on Gus and Emily and was hopeful that Enos would come along.

She pulled the potato salad out of the fridge as Bo and Luke returned from the fields with Uncle Jesse. They gathered around the table, said grace and Daisy shared her news.

"It's gonna be nice to see Gus again." Luke said as he built his sandwich. "He's a good man. Bo, you're really gonna like him."

"I feel like I already know him." Bo replied. "Ya' ain't stopped talkin' about th' ride since you two came home. So Daisy? Did ya' get to talk with Enos today? He's gonna be here, right?"

She kept her eyes low. "I don't know if he's coming. I didn't see him and I wasn't about to ask Mr. Rafferty, but he's gotta be back."

"Oh, he's here." Uncle Jesse said with a raised eyebrow. "There was all sorts of commotion in town today."

"There was!?" Daisy sat straight, her eyes wide. "What happened?"

"I heard the story when I stopped by Cooter's." Jesse passed the potato salad to Bo. "That boy has a mess of problems to deal with."

"I was afraid of that, Uncle Jesse." Daisy's shoulder's slumped. "All that money is gonna change his life and if he ain't careful he's gonna get hurt. What happened in town?"

Jesse took a bite of his sandwich. "For starters, he's limpin' around with a cane and a cast on his foot. Mr. Ruebottom said he can't go back to work for at least four more weeks. He can't even drive. Then Mrs. Rafferty had to run off a whole mess of girls. They were all over him from th' moment he set foot in th' store!"

"Oh, I knew  _that_  was gonna happen!" Daisy turned red. "How bad is he hurt? Do ya' know what happened to him?"

Jesse took a drink of iced tea. "I ran into Cletus after he went over to help Doc Appleby fix his front door. He was said Enos had some sorta accident in Wyoming."

"Accident!?" Daisy dropped her sandwich to her plate, her appetite evaporated. "What kinda accident?"

"I don't know, but there's more to th' story." Jesse heaved a sigh. "When Enos left Ruebottom's, Emily and Agnes crossed paths and locked horns. The three of them ended up in Doc Appleby's office. Miz Tizdale said Enos was yelling at Doc Appleby and even took a chunk outta his ma. Lordy, if I don't sound like a gossiping old woman!"

"Enos?" Bo was stunned.

Daisy and Luke exchanged an uneasy look. They hadn't told Bo or Uncle Jesse about Beth being Enos's mother.

"He's been under a lot of pressure and ain't himself." Luke said. "He was upset from th' moment we found him at th' Rafter G. If he comes for dinner maybe it will help."

"Maybe." Daisy wasn't so sure. She was certain he had been in that pickup this morning with Emily. "Uncle Jesse, Did anybody say what Enos and Doc Appleby were fightin' about?"

"No." Jesse replied, stumped. "Why would he fight with Doc Appleby?!"

"Enos is protective of Emily,  _real_  protective." Luke suggested, "Maybe Agnes said something to upset her and with all the pressure he's under he just…you know…blew up."

"Blew up.  _Enos_ , blew up." Bo tossed his napkin on the table. "Luke, Enos don't ever just blow up. He's set for life with all that money. He don't have to work another day if he don't want to. There's more to it."

Uncle Jesse caught one of the glances between Luke and Daisy. He pointed his fork across the table.

"All right you two." Jesse squinted an eye. "I can tell when you're keepin' somethin' from me. Now what am I missin'?"

"Uncle Jesse, I promised not to tell." Daisy reached for her tea. "I'm trying to rebuild his trust. I can't break my promise."

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I should show them what we found and let them figure it out th' same way we did in Jackson Hole."

"I don't know." Daisy worried on her lip. "I'd rather wait until supper is over."

"That's tears it!" Uncle Jesse narrowed both eyes as his fork pointed from one cousin to the other. "You two best tell me what the devil is goin' on! Since when can't a Duke trust a Duke around here?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse. Excuse me, I'll be right back." Luke left the table and retrieved Beth's medical file from inside the box spring mattress in his room.

As he walked back to the kitchen, he flipped the file open to the ER discharge slip and sat down to explain.

"All right. Uncle Jesse? Bo? We were tryin' to figure out what th' connection was between Beth O'Connell and Enos when we found this." Luke turned to his Uncle. "Uncle Jesse, ya' thought it was maybe because Otis and Beth dated in High School, but take a look at this."

Luke handed the file to his uncle.

Uncle Jesse put on his reading glasses. "What am I lookin' for here? It's just an ER release form. That don't' tell me much."

Daisy leaned forward. "Look at the signature, Uncle Jesse."

"Well I can't make heads or tails outta that chicken scratch. Bo? What's that say?"

Bo took the file. "It says…Luke!? Is that right? Does that mean he's...Beth is...are ya' sure?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "Enos said so himself when we got to th' ranch."

"Now dang blast it somebody tell me what it says!" Uncle Jesse snatched the file back.

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse." Bo said. "I'm just surprised. It says that Benjamin E. O'Connell signed Beth out of th' hospital! Beth is his mother? How is that possible?"

"W-wait a minute!" Jesse couldn't quite wrap his head around the notion. "Slow down. I said Otis loved her and dated her in high scool. Are ya' tellin' me that Otis had a child with Beth? That Enos is…that he…that Beth and Otis?"

Daisy nodded. "Yes sir."

"No." Jesse took off his glasses and shook his head adamantly. "Y'all are wrong about this. Agnes was pregnant. I saw her with my own two eyes!"

Daisy and Luke spent the next ten minutes trying to explain from the bits and pieces they had. All they knew was that Enos had confirmed it. They didn't know anything more.

"Uncle Jesse." Daisy reached across the table to take his hand. "It's true. I bet that's what th' fight was about, but please don't let it leave this room. It would hurt Enos so much if word got out. Especially if he found out I knew before he told me. I don't want to hurt him."

"Daisy, I know that ya' had a real rough time in Wyoming." Jesse scratched his cheek. "What's going on with that Jenny girl? Is she here?"

Her expression turned dark.  _Is she?_  Daisy hadn't considered the possibility. "I don't know."

"Jenny and her brother Drake were good folk, Uncle Jesse. Enos seemed to be really attached to her and I wouldn't be surprised if she's here." Luke patted Daisy's arm. "I'm sorry, Daisy. I just don't want ya' getting your hopes up."

"It's all right." Daisy replied. "I'll just have to wait. It ain't gonna be fixed easy. I'll just see how dinner goes. I'm just thankful to be alive. It can't get worse than that night in Wyoming."

"You were real fortunate." Luke shook his head. "I'm grateful to Drake for finding ya' when he did."

"Yeah. Me too." An image of Drake popped in her mind. Tall, powerful, ruggedly male.

Daisy looked out the window with a half-smile. "Drake was a true guardian angel that night."

* * *

The trip to Capitol City had been just what Enos needed to get his mind off things. After returning to the ranch, he walked back to the porch while the others took the trailer of hay to the barn. The sun blistered the ground and Enos could feel the heat through his boot.

Moving to the shade, he took a seat on the swing and reluctantly watched the men stock his barn. His chest injury would prevent him from lifting anything until Dr. Howell cleared him. Emily had found the doctor for him in Capitol City. He didn't trust Doc Appleby to treat a hangnail at the moment. It would be another two weeks before he went in for a follow up and chances were high that he would extend that restriction another two weeks. Being sedentary wasn't easy for him, even though he tired quickly.

As sleepiness took hold, Enos again considered the idea of going to dinner at the Dukes. Staying home meant being alone. That wasn't an attractive option, either. Even his nights had become endless waiting periods. He would lay there for hours, surrounded by darkness, thinking of Jenny while he waited for the world to come back to life and distract him from the heartache.

When he did sleep, he was plagued by nightmares. He was always tired these days and his body compensated by falling asleep at odd times. Just last night he nearly fell into his mashed potatoes at the diner. Emily was catching on that something was wrong. He was half-asleep when she joined him on the swing.

"Enos, ya' look plum exhausted." She put her hand on his forehead. "No fever, but I think ya' overdid it today. We have to leave for th' Duke farm soon. Are ya' going with us?"

"No, I reckon it's better if I stayed behind and go over that paperwork Cheryl brought by." Enos propped up his ankle when it started to throb. "Would ya' tell Uncle Jesse I'm sorry and I'll come over some other time?"

"Of course, ya' be careful on th' stairs, sweetheart."

"Yes ma'am"

Emily reached out and gave him a gentle hug.

('Everyone needs to be loved, and touched.')

Jenny's voice was as clear as if she were right beside him. He closed his eyes tight and held Emily a little longer.

"All right." Emily pulled back and cupped his face. "Now I know something is wrong."

"I'm fine, Emily." Enos took her hands and lowered them to her lap. "I just really appreciate havin' ya' here to…to care. Y'all have a good time."

Emily gently prodded. "You're missing Jenny."

He nodded.

"Do ya' want to talk?"

"No ma'am. Not really."

"All right, but I'm here." She kissed his cheek. "Call if ya' need us. I fixed some stew and put it in th' crock pot for ya'. Be sure to eat. It's gonna help ya' get your strength back." Emily's eyes glistened with tears. "I love you, Enos."

"I love you too, Emily. I'll be fine. Thanks for everything ya' do."

Enos let her go and she left him to get ready.

* * *

Later that evening, Enos was alone in his new home. He finished his stew and limped,  _very_  carefully, up the stairs to the master suite. His new bedroom was larger than his apartment at the Boarding House and it would take awhile to adapt. It was nice, but needed something.

_A woman's touch._

The four-poster bed was brand new and the wood was stained in a rich mahogany that reminded him of Jenny's hair. The envelope Tom sent over waited for him on the matching dresser. He retrieved it and stretched out on the very comfortable mattress to discover the next step on Beth's agenda.

He found a letter from Tom and copies of certificates of incorporation from several companies. He reminded Enos to read Beth's last diary and explained. The certificates seemed insignificant at first, but as he read the letter a confidant grin danced over his lips.

_Beth, you were brilliant! I sure miss ya'!_

Tomorrow, he would go back to Hazzard. He had one more person to deal with.


	41. Loose Ends - Part 2

* * *

_"If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden."_

~ Claudia Ghandi

* * *

It was a beautiful evening at the Duke farm and a light breeze kept the air at just the right temperature. A lantern hug from a branch in the oak tree and beneath its amber glow, everyone was enjoying a wonderful meal. Daisy was having a good time, regardless of Enos's absence, but a disturbing thought niggled at her mind.

_Is Jenny at the ranch? Are they together?_

If Enos's new girlfriend had come to Hazzard, it would break Daisy's heart. The words he had said still stung,  _"I care for her. I really care for her."_

Dinner ended and the boys helped Daisy clear the table and put away the food. Jesse broke out some of his best and the lighthearted conversation continued into the night.

Gus and Uncle Jesse went on and on about the good old days - when Jesse and Otis ran shine. Gus spoke of Otis much like a brother. He was very animated and talked of running occasional interference. Otis had gotten in a pickle and Gus accidentally "lost" a load of manure in front of Deputy Ledbetter. Bo and Luke were entranced by the stories and hung on every word.

Daisy wanted to hear about Enos and so far, whenever his name came up, there was no discussion on the current situation. All she knew is that he was  _"recovering just fine."_  She promised not to push, so she said nothing, but it was eating her up inside.

As Uncle Jesse's best flowed, so did Gus's stories. Daisy looked across the table to Emily and smiled. In response, she gestured at her husband and rolled her eyes at his pathetic inability to hold his liquor. Daisy stifled the laugh. He was sipping it slow, but was already fading.

When Emily leaned over and asked Daisy to take a short walk she eagerly accepted. The women strolled away from the table, out into the field by the vegetable garden and watched the fireflies blink like tiny Christmas lights against lush green foliage.

"How does it feel to be back in Hazzard, Mrs. Rafferty? Has it changed much?"

"In some ways I suppose it has, but in others?" Emily clicked her tongue. "Not a bit. Poor Gus. He's gonna regret drinkin' that much in th' morning, but he ain't been in these parts for near twenty-five years. We shared some wonderful times here. He's a real good man."

"Yes ma'am. Emily, I want to thank you for being so kind to me after what happened at Bear Creek. It was good to have a woman to talk to. I miss that. Sometimes it's hard bein' around menfolk all th' time."

"I was glad to be there for ya', Daisy. I cherish my girlfriends, too. It can be hard being around all that bullheaded male ego." Emily put her arm around Daisy's shoulder and gave a tender shake. "I know ya' got questions, sweetheart. Now is a good time to start askin'."

"Beg pardon?" Daisy stopped and turned to face her. "I…um, I promised not to push."

"This ain't pushing." Emily smiled and hooked her arm with Daisy's, moving her along. "I know ya' care for Enos and I'm worried about leaving him behind when we go home. I'd feel much better knowing he's looked after once we're gone. I ain't a gossip, child. You're gonna have to ask proper like."

Daisy understood right away. She was being given an opportunity to find out what happened to Enos, but she had to ask the right questions to do it.

"Thank you, Emily." Daisy pulled a long blade of grass and twirled it between her fingers. "Uncle Jesse said he had some sort of accident. How bad is Enos hurt?"

Emily stopped and her eyes brimmed with tears. "It was bad, Daisy. We almost lost him."

Daisy nearly stumbled and the ground felt unstable. She croaked, "H-how?"

"It was a freak accident, weren't nobody's fault. Enos was tired and went riding alone in a dangerous place. He misjudged a jump and was knocked off th' back of Tag. He busted a bunch of ribs and his ankle was nearly crushed. There were lots of bumps and bruises. Surgery. They had to put several screws in his ankle to put it back together."

Emily paused and looked up at the stars. "It took four people to get him out of that ravine." She turned her gaze to Daisy. "He nearly drown before they did."

"Oh, Emily." Daisy sniffled as tears of her own fell. "Drowned? If he had…"

Daisy trembled at the thought. She wanted to run to him, wrap her arms around him and never let go.

Emily's hand cupped her cheek. "He didn't, Daisy. It wasn't his time. He's gonna be okay physically, but you need to take it slow. He's hurtin' in lots of ways."

"Yes ma'am.'' Daisy wiped her tears and they continued their stroll. "What about, Jenny? Is she here?"

"Oh, Jenny." Emily drew a deep breath. "No. She's not here. Drake took Jenny away right after th' accident."

"Took?" Daisy swept her gaze back to Emily. "What do you mean he  _took_  Jenny?"

"Exactly what I said." Emily shook her head. "Drake took her and her brother away to protect them from Wallace Monroe. Jenny didn't get to say goodbye to Enos. Drake has good intentions mind you, but he went about it in th' wrong way. His brother and sister are all Drake has left. Jenny keeps those two boys balanced."

"So she went willingly?"

"Not exactly." Emily replied. "Jenny didn't want to go. Drake forced her to leave. Gus was a wreck over it. Dan, too. They said it got real ugly."

Daisy bit her lip, "How did Enos take th' news?"

"Hard." Emily took her hands. "Sweetheart. Enos is holdin' some powerful strong feelings for her. Mighty strong. I think Gus already told ya', it's gonna take time. Ya' gotta start all over with him, be careful, okay?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll be real careful with his feelings."

"Darlin', I'm talkin' about your feelings, too. I don't want to give false hope and at th' same time I don't want to crush your dreams. I ain't sure what's gonna happen. Just be careful."

"Yes ma'am." Daisy's heart ached. "Was Jenny there when th' accident happened?"

"Not when it happened, but," Emily again looked up with intensity. "Jenny found him and saved his life. Drake helped, as did Dan and Gus, but she was th' one that got him out of the water. When Enos woke up in th' hospital three days later it was her name he was callin'."

"I understand." Daisy tilted her head away.  _Her name, not mine._

That hurt. A lot. The best Daisy could hope for was a clean start. She knew him better than anyone. With Jenny out of the picture, she had the time they both needed and she would make herself available. Fight fire with fire. He would come to her when he was ready.

Daisy moved to her next question. "Did he confront his mother today in town?"

"Did he ever! Ya' ever known Agnes Strate to shed a tear in front of anybody?"

"Agnes!?" Daisy gasped. "I didn't think she had tear ducts!"

"Doc Appleby got himself an ear load as well." Emily walked a little taller, showing pride in her godson. "Gus and I, we plan on staying in Hazzard as long as we can, at least until Enos is back to work, if he goes back."

"What?" Daisy stopped in her tracks. "Y-you mean he might not go back!? He's the only law we got in this town! He loves his job!"

"I know, sweetheart. He's a little lost right now. It's best if he makes up his own mind. Give him some time and let him finish his business for Beth. He'll make the right choice. He's no fool."

"No ma'am. He's much smarter than he lets on."

An uproar of laughter from the table caught their attention as Gus and Jesse told another story. Emily smiled and turned to walk back.

"Oh, Emily?" Daisy asked the question before losing her nerve. "I'd like to call on Enos, but I ain't sure if th' timing is right."

"Give him a couple more days. If ya' don't run into him, just drop by and see what happens." Emily gave a half smile. "Sometimes he needs a little push, just a little though."

"Thank you, Emily. I'm glad we got to talk privately. I really appreciate ya'."

"Me too, Daisy. It's been a right fine evening. Don't you worry. Everything is going to work out just fine."

* * *

**_Friday Morning, June 5, 1987_ **

The sun shone through the kitchen window in long streams of gold when Enos joined Gus and Emily for breakfast. Another night of tossing and turning, combined with a constant worry for Jenny's well being, had left him exhausted and cranky.

Gus sat with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "We ain't even got aspirin?"

"Just drink your coffee, Augustus." Emily put a mug in front of him and poured a stout cup. "I'll make a list and get what we missed yesterday."

Enos retrieved a coffee mug and had a seat next to his godfather. "Mornin' Emily, mornin' Gus."

"Good morning, Enos." Emily also filled Enos's coffee cup. "Sorry we were out so late. Gus had a real good time swapping stories with Jesse and th' boys."

"Enos. Ya' ain't got no aspirin.  _Aspirin_!" Gus lowered his head to the table. "Who lives in a house without aspirin?"

"Gus, ya' look plum awful." Enos glanced over his shoulder at the unpacked boxes against the wall. "I gotta find my stuff from th' Boarding House. I had some. What happened to ya'?"

"Uncle Jesse's best is what happened to him." Emily snickered. "Now quit fussin' and drink that coffee, Augustus."

Enos smiled, amused at the couple's interaction. "Miss Emily? Could I ride into town with ya'? I got some business to take care of."

"If you're up to it." Emily gave a mothering glance. "What do ya' have planned now?"

"I've gotta make a quick call." Enos grinned like a naughty boy. "We're gonna see Boss Hogg."

* * *

Finding Boss had been an easy task and Enos was surprised when the man asked him to meet at the Boar's Nest over lunch. He wouldn't be staying to eat, but it worked to Enos's benefit. This would be easier than going back into town with all those prying eyes.

Emily pulled up to the Boar's Nest and parked next to Daisy's Jeep. Enos would have preferred his first encounter with Daisy happen another day, but he had to face her eventually. At least Emily was here. He ran his hands over his face and yawned before stepping out of the truck.

Emily carried the envelope from Tom Grady and proudly walked beside Enos as he limped inside. Daisy was behind the bar, preparing for the lunch rush.

"Enos?" She beamed a smile and walked his way. "Oh, sugar. What a surprise! It's so good to see ya'. Welcome home!"

"Thanks, Dais." Enos braced himself for a hug, but she kept her distance.

"How are you?"

"Okay, I reckon." Enos looked at the office door. "Dais, I'm sorry I missed dinner last night. It was a big day. I'm here to see Boss. Do ya' know if he's in his office?"

"He sure is, sugar." Daisy lowered her voice and leaned closer. "Enos. I gotta ask ya' a question about Boss. Can ya' stick around when you're done? It's real important."

"I'll try, but Boss is gonna be upset when I'm finished with…I mean...I might have to leave quick."

Daisy searched his eyes, obviously confused by his statement. "It's okay if you want to wait until a better time. It's just that I overheard him on th' phone. I think he might be in over his head. He mentioned Monroe."

"Monroe? Ding dang it." Enos rubbed his chin. "Yeah, we better talk. This won't take long. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks, sugar." Daisy tossed the towel over her shoulder. "Oh, Enos?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm real glad you're home. It's so nice to see ya'. I heard about your accident and I…" Daisy briefly lowered her eyes. "I'm just glad you're safe, sugar. I got tables waitin'."

Daisy rushed away and Enos brushed off the painful emotions pressing their way outward. He limped to Boss's door.

Emily took his arm. "Are ya' sure ya' want me in there?"

"Yes ma'am." Enos knocked. "I'd like a witness to this, just in case."

Emily nodded in agreement as Boss called out, "Who is it!? I'm busy! I got an important appointment!"

All of a sudden, Enos was  _important_? He swallowed, hard.

"Boss? It's Enos."

"Enos!" Boss's demeanor changed immediately. "Why didn't ya' say so! Come on in here!"

Once inside, Enos shut the door and immediately took charge of the conversation.

"Boss, I'm here to talk about the Circle M Ranch."

"Dat! Now Enos, just relax a little bit!" Boss gestured to the chair across the table. "Why don't ya' have a seat? Can I get ya' somethin' to eat? Buttermilk? Pie?"

"No thanks. I'd rather get right to th' point."

Emily stood near him, quietly providing support.

"Sure, sure! I bet you are up to your eyeballs in paperwork." Boss stuck his cigar in his mouth. "If ya' need someone with experience in handling large sums of money, ya' just let me know. I'd be right pleased to help."

_I bet you would!_ Enos's hackles rose and his brow furrowed angrily.

"Boss Hogg, the Circle M and all the O'Connell assets are mine now. I'll be th' one handling things. I know what ya' tried to do to Beth, I know that ya' want my land and I'm here to tell ya' that it ain't never gonna be yours."

Boss nearly bit his cigar in two. "Enos! You might have more money than me, for  _now_ , but I'm still your superior! Nobody in this town talks to me in that tone! Especially not some civil servant without a clue how to manage twenty-five million dollars! I ain't done nothin' to you!"

"Ya' did it to Beth! Ya' tried to take her land for years! That land was all she had! Beth was my...my friend and you hurt her by trying to control her. Now it's time for you to know how that feels. Ya' come near my land and I'll exercise my legal rights in this here envelope."

Enos threw the envelope on the table with a whack.

Boss snatched it up with his chubby fingers and scrambled to pull out the papers. His face twisted as he read off a few of the names.

"CMR, Inc., Hazzard Equine Services Inc., L. Delany/CMR Partnership, Wild Horse L.L.C.? There must be twenty of these!" Boss tossed them down in a pile.

Scowling, the Commissioner pointed at Enos. "What do I care about a bunch of small no-name incorporations for? Get out, before I take your badge for being insubordinate to a county official!"

"I ain't done!" Enos stood his ground and threw down a copy of Tom's letter.

After handing his cane to Emily, Enos put both hands on the table and leaned over, backing Boss into his chair.

The Commissioner sat down, looking up with wide, beady eyes as Enos glowered over him.

Emily was bursting with pride. Enos had a renewed confidence, despite his losses. He would need it in the days to come.

Enos spoke forcefully. "Boss. You invested in each one of those twenty corporations and they bought certain percentages of your properties over the past six years, little by little. Ya' add all them up today and it means that  _I_  own a controlling interest,  _fifty-one percent_ , of all your companies! If you come after my land again, I'll use that power and I'll take everything you got! If ya' leave me in peace, I'll leave ya' alone."

Boss leapt to his feet and sputtered. "Th-th-they were just tiny little companies!"

Tiny companies that offered him a good price on the shares in each of the companies Boss owned. Maybe the offers were a little  _too_  good. In his greed, he didn't check deep enough. Beth's financial advisor was always a mystery to him. The man was brilliant, but he never did find out who he was. Now Enos could force a takeover and Boss couldn't stop him.

He started back peddling,  _fast_. "N-now Enos, this is just a teeny-weeny, itsy bitsy misunderstanding! I'd  _never_  take your land from you! What can I do to reassure ya'?"

Enos pushed off the table. "Nothing. Ya' stay away from  _my land!_  It's over. Ya' ain't touchin' it."

Turing his back, Enos limped out of the office. Emily flung a smug grin across the room as she followed him out.

Boss was left alone. He sank in the chair and looked again at the copies, wondering how he was going to stop the plan he had in motion before he lost everything.

* * *

Back inside the bar, Enos limped towards Daisy, physically and emotionally spent. The place had filled with the lunch crowd and all the tables were taken so he leaned against the bar for balance.

"Dais? I got a minute if ya' want to talk."

The place went dead silent and Enos froze. All eyes were back on him…all of them. Everyone was staring at the new money in town and wondering what he was going to say to the girl that broke his heart.

Daisy looked over Enos's shoulder and shouted. "Y'all mind your business! Ain't nothin' here that concerns none of ya!"

Chairs scraped the floor, mumbled conversation resumed and things went back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Daisy."

"Ain't nothin' to be sorry for, sugar. Maybe this ain't th' best time for me to explain. I really do need to talk to ya' though. Can I come out to th' ranch after work? I traded shifts with Daphne, so I'll be free by 7:00 tonight."

Nervous tension fluttered in his stomach. "Y-yeah, I think that's a good idea. Gus and Emily have plans, but I'll be there. Come on out. I'll see ya' at 7:00."

"Thanks, sugar."

Daisy returned to her work with a candle of hope flickering to life in her heart. She had wanted so badly to touch him. Holding back and waiting would be worth it in the long run. For now she had a date! Sort of. She was going to see him,  _alone_ , and it was  _his_  idea.

It was a start.

A man seated in the far corner lowered his paper after Enos and Emily left and stood to approach Daisy. She quickly took a visual inventory. He had come in every day for the last five days and every once in awhile, she would catch him watching her with a charming smile. He wore an expensive suit that fit to perfection, shoes that probably had no business touching this filthy floor and fancy silver cufflinks. A class ring adorned his right hand and he held a unique silver keychain in the other with an unusual crest engraved in the metal.

"Excuse me." The man's cologne even smelled expensive. "May I have a cup of coffee to go please, ma'am?"

"Why sure, sugar." Daisy poured a generous size cup. "You here on business or pleasure?"

"Business, I'm always open to pleasure, but I never have the time." A bright smile displayed a set of perfect white teeth as he tossed down a bill to pay for his coffee. "Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice day."

"You, too."

His eyes lingered, just long enough to cause her to blush. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair, grabbed his coffee, and walked out the door.

Daisy fanned herself. She loved Enos, but no woman would be immune to that kind of look. He was one put together guy, not as tall as Enos, but he was...nice.

_For somebody else._

Excited about her meeting with Enos, Daisy went back to work and hoped the day would pass quickly.

* * *

It was later in the day when two men hid in the trees across Old County Road. They were carefully camouflaged with the bushes as they watched the activity at the Circle M Ranch.

"Zeke, which one is our target? I thought we we're only dealing with one guy out here, but I'm counting four."

"The one with the cane. We have no interest in the others. Larry is tracking the Commissioner. He's at the bar. The girl is supposed to be here after her shift. Apparently she was engaged to the cop at one time."

"After what happened to Duncan, I don't want to take any chances. We need to get this job done and get out. I don't like this. Not a bit. Knowing that the MacFarlands are out there? Together? Man. If they show up it's gonna be a blood bath. We'd be done for!"

"They're long gone." Zeke replied. "Drake MacFarland had a personal vendetta against Reid Duncan. Now that he's dead, the MacFarlands are going to keep running. They won't come looking for trouble. Don't worry, Hoyt. They wouldn't be foolish enough to take on a strike team. If they try, I've got a bullet with Jenny's name on it."

Hoyt scoffed, "She's a crack shot, but I guess you figured that out. Just be alert. I heard Monroe is bringing in Reid's brother to finish the job."

"Yeah, I heard that, too." Zeke said. "Let's get our targets first. All I need is for them to have a nice chat in that porch swing. I have a perfect shot from here. I'll take her out first, then the cop."

"Good. I can't wait to get out of this hayseed town."


	42. Fighting To Rebuild - Part 1

* * *

  _"My thoughts are free to go anywhere, but it's surprising how often they head in your direction."_

~ Author Unknown

* * *

"Are you sure Enos? It's your house now. Don't you want some say in how it looks?"

"I'm worn out, Emily. I trust you. Just make it look like ... like…" Enos sighed. "I miss how it was when Beth was here."

"Aw, Enos." Emily gave him a gentle hug. "I know what I'm gonna do. You rest before Daisy gets here tonight. We should be home early."

"Dan and Barney are comin' with us to blow off some steam while I take Emily shopping." Gus put his arm around her. "I'm taking my wife to that fancy new steakhouse."

"Oh, Gus!" Emily gasped. "How wonderful!"

"You deserve it, Miss Emily. Have fun." Enos kissed her cheek. "Thanks for going with me today. It was good that you were there."

"Now Enos," she retrieved her purse. "That's what family does. Do what I tell you. Take it easy and get off that foot. There's plenty of food in th' fridge."

"Yes ma'am."

After Gus and Emily left for Capitol City, Enos stood in the living room and looked at his house. It was coming along, but it still didn't have the same spirit it did when Beth was here. He had the same problem in the master suite. It was missing that warm and inviting ambiance that Beth's presence brought to it. It wasn't _home_ just yet. Perhaps it would be better when Emily finished putting her feminine touches on it.

Enos was exhausted from all the changes, confrontations, and people watching every move he made. He was still recovering from serious injuries and had been on his feet too much. As a result, his pain was nearly off the charts.

Gus had filled his prescription for pain medication before they left Wyoming, but Enos couldn't bring himself to take the things. He hated that spaced out feeling and had such a low tolerance for pain medication that he felt drowsy after taking it for most of the next day. He preferred to keep his mind sharp and tough it out.

Ten minutes later, he was stretched out on his bed, staring at the new paint on the ceiling and counting his pulse as it whammed painfully against the cast on his foot. He was miserable and filled with regret over taking that last ride in Wyoming.

If he had stayed at Bear Creek ... no, if he had stayed with Jenny ... the accident wouldn't have happened. They would've had their chance and he believed with all his heart they would still be together. Drake wouldn't have been able to drag her away against her will. He would've fought for her, or they could've fought him together. Maybe, they wouldn't have had to fight him at all.

If Drake loved her enough to protect her life, it proved he could make hard choices when it wasn't easy to do, but he still should've trusted her. Unless he knew something Enos did not. Had Monroe been closer than they realized? What had his backup plan been anyway?

That was a frightening thought.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out her pendant and gazed into the stone. Oh, how he missed those beautiful eyes. No matter what anyone might suggest, she wasn't a rebound, or a security blanket, or a passing fling. What they shared was too special, too extraordinary. It had been weeks and he couldn't stop thinking of what might have been - or could be - if she returned.

Daisy would be here in a few hours and while it didn't hurt as much as he expected to see her today, the incident at the Boar's Nest was on his mind. When the room went silent, she stepped up and handled it ... like always. She hadn't pushed any of her recent narratives and appeared to be willing to give him the space he needed. A problem came up, she took charge and dealt with it. So why did that bother him?

Enos knew the answer. He felt embarrassed in front of all those people. Instead of letting him handle it his way, she drew more attention to the subject and made it look like he couldn't speak for himself. He doubted she would ever let him be an equal partner in a marital relationship. At one time she looked up to him and even let him take the lead. That was a very long time ago.

He couldn't blame her. It was his fault for playing the village idiot for so many years. If he was going to keep the Circle M, those days were over. He would have to let the whole world know that he wasn't stupid. He would have to show Hazzard County what Beth saw in him.

Enos again gazed into the green stone of the pendant and tried to imagine Jenny in his arms. He remembered how she felt against him, the way she smiled, that delightful laugh … her kiss...

_'You say the funniest things.'_

Exhausted, he fell asleep gazing into the gemstone. It didn't take long for the dream to begin. She was always in his dreams now. It was the same dream he always had. Ever since the accident, since she was taken from him, it had played over and over in his sub-conscious with heartbreaking precision.

* * *

_Thunder rumbled in the distance and he shivered from the cold as heavy mud caked on his skin and covered his clothes. The stench turned his stomach. Decaying vegetation was mixed in with the mud and the stagnant water had long begun to mildew. Then the current began to move and the water began to inch higher. He knew what was happening and panic set in. His fingers clawed into the side of the ravine as he tried to pull himself from the water, but he couldn't break free. The water turned thick and brown in color as it continued to rise higher and higher. Soon it would swallow him and he would drown._

_"Help me! Somebody, please help me!"_

_"I'm here, Deputy! Look up at me and don't let go!"_

_Jenny was here. How? She floated above him like an angel suspended in flight._

_"Keep your eyes on me and don't look away! I will not lose you, Enos!"_

_"Jenny, I can't move! Help me!"_

_"We'll have you out in just a minute! I've got you and I'm not letting go!"_

_Jenny reached for him and the scene around them faded away. Now he was in the hayloft, her soft curves beneath him, her eyes smoldering, her smile teasing, playful, sexy..._

_"Precious moments are rare, mo chridhe._ _I want to make the most of every moment together. We have so little time."_

_"We have the rest of our lives. Aw, Jenny, you're so beautiful. I want to share so many things with you. Stay with me."_

_He kissed her, sweetly at first, softly, until her lips opened and allowed him inside. His tongue dueled with hers as she arched her back, pressing her lush curves against the hard planes of his chest. He slowly ended the kiss so he could gaze into those gorgeous eyes. They twinkled, as if only for him. Could it be that she was feeling the same thing he was feeling? He never wanted this to end. He wanted to make her his ... forever._

_She wrapped a leg around him and in a quick move he was on his back, her hair falling like a curtain of silk around his face._

_"My turn," she said, her hands caressing his chest._

_"Jenny, I have to tell you something," he whispered. "When you saved my life in the ravine, I knew. I just knew. You're so special to me and I need you to know the truth ... before it's too late."_

_The smile she bestowed was glorious, lighting her eyes with an ethereal glow. "What is it? You're safe now. I told you I wouldn't let go. I'll never let you go. I can't because I... I..."_

_He buried both hands deep in her soft wavy locks and moved her face closer. "Tell me, Jenny. Say it. Please?"_

_"Oh Enos, I want..." she gasped when he kissed her neck, hungrily moving along her throat to that little spot where her neck and shoulder joined. "You've changed everything. I don't know how to say what I feel."_

_"Just tell me, hon," he said. "Tell me what you want. If you want the stars, I'll find a way to get them for you."_

_"I don't need the stars. I just need..." she hesitated as tears filled her eyes. "It's not fair. I could cost you your life."_

_"Life without you isn't what I want. A day with you is better than a lifetime alone. Stay with me. Please?"_

_"Promise not to break my heart?"_

_"I promise," he looked into her eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "I will never hurt you. I see you, Jenny MacFarland. You deserve so much more than you've been given. If you give me your heart, I'll protect it with my life. I'll take care of you forever. I promise."_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Oh, Enos. I think I've fallen in-"_ _Jenny suddenly cried out and her weight disappeared as she was dragged away from his body._

_Enos gasped, seeing Drake standing tall above him, his hands firmly gripping Jenny's wrists as he forced her further away. His expression chiseled into an icy scowl as he said, "I warned ye the lass has a tender heart. I told ye to mind yerself and not break it! I'll no allow ye to use her to get over yer relationship with Daisy!"_

_Jenny fought to get free, but she was no match for her brother. She cried as she begged, "Don't do this to me, Drake! Please let me go! I need him! Enos, help me!"_

_"Stop!" Enos shouted. "She wants to be with me! Leave her alone!" He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't do what he asked of it._

_"No, Drake! No!" Jenny screamed again as her brother hauled her over his shoulder. "Stop it! Enos!"_

_This couldn't be! His arm finally moved and he reached for her, but Drake yanked her away and vanished into the darkness, leaving only the emerald pendant in his hand._

_"No. No! This isn't fair!"_

* * *

"Jenny... No, Jenny!" Enos bolted upright in his bed, gasping for air as a horrible ache in the center of his chest stole his breath. He looked at his hand where the precious jewel twinkled in the light.

The sadness was overwhelming as he was once again forced to accept the reality that Jenny was gone.

Wiping the tears on his sleeve, he turned to glance at the clock. Thirty minutes had passed. Would it hurt this bad forever? He couldn't stay this way, but he didn't know how to let her go. They didn't get their chance. How was he supposed to go on without her when his feelings seemed to grow stronger every day?

Determined to stay ahead of his heartache, Enos got out of bed and limped downstairs. He would seek comfort from the one place he was guaranteed to get it.

He grabbed his hat, limped outside, and walked towards the barn. The hot sun's rays quickly heated his skin through his clothes and he broke out in a sweat, easing the memory of her soft fingers caressing him here and there.

He reached the barn and pulled Tag from his pen. It was killing his ankle to be on his feet, but his heart didn't really care. Enos needed to shut off the emotion. All of it. He needed to stay busy.

He grieved as he brushed out Tag's coat and combed his mane and tail. By the time he was done, the horse gleamed, but he wasn't ready to go back in the house. He fed the stallion a few treats and returned him to his pen, then went through the same routine with Bella. When he finished with Bella, he did the same with Abby, then another horse, and another. Four hours later, he could barely stand and limped back to the house in excruciating pain. He cleaned up, poured a large glass of iced tea and took two more aspirin before collapsing in the shade on the porch swing.

He propped his ankle on the seat, gave the swing a push, and closed his eyes to listen to the world around him. The breeze rustled in the trees, the chains tinkled above him and the swing creaked. Enos was soon sound asleep and her voice called him to her as she reached out through his dreams.

_You're safe now._ _I told you I wouldn't let go. I'll never let you go._

* * *

**Five days earlier...**

On a private jet, Jaxon MacFarland sat in the rich leather seat across from his sister. She held a small stuffed bear in the crook of her arm and occasionally wiped at her eyes. Jenny was upset and dishing out a massive helping of the silent treatment after another explosive argument with Drake.

Jaxon looked at the bear with a sad sigh. It reminded him of when they were children and concerned with only childish things. That was before Finn was killed and their lives were split into two dramatically different worlds. Childhoods once filled with love, laughter and safety were lost to long days of military discipline, exhaustive training, and cool fatherly indifference. Jaxon and Drake needed the tenderness Jenny's love brought into their lives as much as she needed their strength and protection. The lads made a promise to watch out for her and they were not going to break that promise now.

Jenny wasn't very appreciative of their protective nature today. After some very heated words and a few colorful curses, she'd effectively decimated Drake's pride. Now she had turned her back on both of her brothers, making it apparent that she wasn't the traumatized ten-year-old who struggled so hard to regain her voice.

Needing some space of his own, Drake grumbled his way back to the cockpit, leaving Jaxon alone to watch their sister fight back the waterfall of tears that threatened to spill unfettered down her cheeks.

Unable to stand the silence, Jaxon reached out and tenderly took her hand in his. "Jenny, please talk to me. Tell me how I can help you."

She didn't reply.

"Okay." He rolled his shoulders, easing the tension that continued to build. "When this is over, I'll go with you and help explain everything to Enos."

"When it's over?" Bruised, swollen eyes met his. "And how much longer will that be? Months? Years? All we've done for the better part of two years is run." Jenny took to her feet and began to move aimlessly through the cabin of the luxury aircraft. "I can only imagine what he's thinking right now."

"He probably thinks Drake is one righteous asshole."

"Drake is being completely unreasonable. Do you think Enos might wait for me?" Before Jaxon could answer, she was waving her hands in a negative gesture. "No, no, that's not fair to him. I don't even have a reasonable expectation that he would wait under these circumstances."

Jenny glared towards the open door of the cockpit, her voice reaching fever pitch. "And it's all Drake's fault!" She raised her fingers in the universal air quote sign and bellowed in a mocking imitation of Drake's brogue, "Especially since I'm ' _no' allowed ta contact the lawman!'_ I dinna ken it was required ta' have permission from Himself! What's next? A hall pass ta go to the privy? Or will ye require an armed escort instead?!"

"Now, Jenny don't start this again. It won't-"

"He just pulled his typical caveman act and dragged me away from the people I care about! He's not even sorry for doing it!"

"Of course he's not!" Jaxon drove a hand through his hair and stood to face her, taking both of her hands and forcing them down to her sides. "Now, take some deep breaths and hear me out. Monroe knew exactly where you were. That means you and the people you care about were in more danger than you can imagine. The thought of you in his clutches terrifies me!"

"Jaxon..."

"Please, Jen. Just listen. I love you. Drake loves you. Stop and think about the risk you would be taking. Don't make our biggest nightmare come true."

The rapid rise and fall of Jenny's breast began to slow while she made a valiant effort to calm down. She was crying quietly now, as he expected she would. As twins, they shared a very special, almost empathic connection. It had diminished a little over time and distance, but now that they were back together and emotions were high, Jaxon could sense the havoc the situation was causing her physically.

He struggled against the sickening nausea of dread from an unknown future, and the tremble of panic skittering from head to toe. That was just the beginning. There was also the unsettling outrage caused by a lack of control and the crushing agony of a breaking heart. Doing the right thing meant losing the love she had just found with Enos. No wonder she wasn't sleeping at night.

"I'm so sorry," Jenny said. "I'm just tired of running and I miss him so much."

Jaxon drew her into a hug."I know you do, pet. Come sit down and dry those eyes before you give yourself a migraine." He gave her his handkerchief and guided her toward the couch before moving to a small cabinet to retrieve his briefcase.

"It's so frustrating." Jenny dabbed at her sore eyes and dropped onto the couch. "Maybe we should consider going after Monroe on our own instead of running all the time. I wish you had met Enos. I think you would really get along well. You would see for yourself how trustworthy he is. We were good together, Jaxon. He isn't afraid of Monroe and wants to help us stop him so we can have a normal life."

"Then he's so love-struck he's lost his common sense, just like you. _We_ are not _normal_ people." Jaxon continued shuffling the papers in his briefcase.

"He's aware of the danger." Jenny began swinging her crossed leg anxiously. "You're missing my point, Jaxon. I want to _stop_ living my life on the run, just like you do. Enos is good at what he does. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish about what I want, but I'm in love with him and I didn't get to tell him that. Why does Monroe constantly get to call the shots? Enos wanted to be with me and go after Monroe _together_. I'm not sure Drake's grand plan of keeping us apart will stop him. The law is in his blood. It's more than his job, it's part of who he is."

Jaxon paused to meet her gaze. "Are you saying Enos will try to catch Monroe on his own?"

"Yes. I know he will, but Drake doesn't seem to care about that. Don't you think Enos deserves better from us?"

"I think we all deserve better." Jaxon found the file he was looking for and took a seat across from her "Look, I get it. I'm tired of running, too. I'm tired of not having a home, tired of never seeing my friends from college, I'm tired of a lot of things. But for the immediate future, we have to put all of that on the back burner and call a truce with Drake. There's a problem."

"There's always a problem." Jenny's gaze was pulled back to the window when sunlight began to fill the cabin. "We're changing course. I thought we were going to the lake cabin?"

"Not anymore. We're taking a more southerly route." Jaxon offered her a thick file. "Take a look at this. It concerns you."

"Me?" Jenny opened the file and began to study the contents. For the next few minutes, Jaxon listened to the muffled roar of jet engines and the quiet sound of pages being turned as his sister read.

"Monroe had two informants following me. That's lovely." Jenny sighed and continued studying the file. "What is this about a deal with a County Commissioner?"

"The Commissioner hired the second informant. She was to report the position of the cattle drive back to the Commissioner, who would then forward it on to Monroe. The Commissioner paid this woman's expenses to Wyoming so she could go on the ride and keep tabs on your location. She was Monroe's back up plan, even though she worked for the Commissioner."

"Well, that explains why I never caught wind of her. I wasn't with the trail riders very long. Who was it? And what was in it for the Commissioner?"

Jaxon shifted uneasily in his chair. "My source thinks the Commissioner wants an expensive piece of property that doesn't belong to him. He offered to keep Monroe apprised of the cattle drive's position in return for Monroe's help in pressuring the landowner into giving up his property."

"Just pressure? Nothing more?"

"That's my understanding. Although, I think the Commissioner was in over his head from the start." Jaxon rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. "When Drake killed Reid Duncan and got you out, the Commissioner's informant dropped the ball. Monroe lost track of us completely. Which is good for us, but bad for them. Now the County Commissioner and the second informant have been targeted for elimination, along with the landowner."

"Why kill the landowner? He hasn't done anything to Monroe."

"Not directly, no. But I have a good idea why he's on the list." Jaxon rubbed his temples and muttered. "I hate this."

"Well, what is it? Why haven't you told me who these people are?" Jenny's face suddenly drained of all color. "Oh, god. Which county are we talking about?"

"It's Hazzard County, Jen. The informant the Commissioner hired is-"

"Daisy Duke." Jenny slammed the file down next to her. "Did Reid find out she was Monroe's back up plan? Is that why he kidnapped her?"

"I really don't know. She was probably just the one he picked to use as ransom because he saw you with Enos."

"Damn." Jenny closed her eyes in a futile effort to reign in her anger. "So the property in question, we're talking about Beth O'Connell's Estate, Enos's inheritance, right?"

"Right. I don't know if Monroe wants Enos's property, or if he's made Enos a target to punish us. I'm looking into it. I'll know soon."

"Well, we aren't going to let Monroe kill Enos or take his land." Jenny shook her head in disgust. "After everything Enos told me about the Duke family, I never would have expected Daisy to betray him like this. I was wondering how she could afford a last minute trip like that on a waitress salary. Do we have a plan yet?"

"Drake was on the phone with Aiden all morning. Supplies and transportation will be on the ground when we land. We will arrive in Hazzard a few days before Monroe's people. That will give us plenty of time to do the prep work and get set up. Drake thinks if we take out an entire tactical team, Monroe might leave Enos and the others alone or see them as protected. He may drop this particular issue."

"Not if Monroe wants Enos's land. How many people will Monroe send? Do you know?"

"At least six," Jaxon groaned. "Zeke Harvey's team. Three assassins, three spotters. Maybe one more if they bring a wheel-man. They've been ordered to keep collateral damage at zero, if possible."

"They're going to hit them all at the same time. So, it's two to one. Isn't that nice of them." Jenny said sardonically. "I want Zeke. He still has part of the bullet I put in him with my .38 last fall. It's time to introduce him to my Mossberg."

"Alright, Drake is going to watch the Duke farm. I'll watch Hogg and the Boar's Nest."

Jenny tipped her head inquisitively and asked, "If Drake knows about this, how can he justify leaving Enos without future protection?"

"Because this is only the beginning of the MacFarland Offensive." Jaxon grinned like an imp and pointed at the file. "I've been busy. Take a look at page forty-seven. How do you feel about plastic explosives?"

"They aren't bad, but I prefer my grenade launcher. I haven't used it for ages. Are you saying I'll get the opportunity?" Jenny retrieved the file and found page after page of Monroe's hidden criminal assets. Drug warehouses, sweatshops, gambling establishments, brothels, and quite a few connections to the bigger drug lords in Central and South America. It was all neatly organized by investment cost and monthly profit. She gave a long whistle and looked up at her twin with a proud smile. "You know, the way you get this information amazes me. This is enough to put him away for good! Have you turned it over to the FBI?"

"Not yet. I haven't found the right person. Until we know who was behind the hit on the FBI safe house that started all this, that file stays between the three of us and no one else. There is someone dirty on the inside and I want to be confident we've found the mole first."

"That's why you're the strategist. Smart move. Did everything pan out with your new FBI contact?"

"Travis Patterson? Yes. So far so good. He wants to be my handler," Jaxon chuckled. "He's a little arrogant and loves to condescend. We'll see how things go in Hazzard before I contact him again."

"Good. For the record, something about Travis bothers me and it's more than his bad attitude. It's just a gut feeling. Watch yourself, okay?"

"Noted," Jaxon replied.

Jenny drew a deep breath. "You know, I just don't understand how Daisy got involved in this. She has nothing to gain. I thought she loved Enos."

"Don't overthink it." Jaxon crossed his arms. "They're still in danger and we all have to focus on staying alive. If we back Monroe off, it's going to be best that you leave Enos alone for awhile ... for his sake. If you can do that, I'll make sure Drake gives you the opportunity to explain. It'll keep him safe in the meantime. Can you do that?"

Jenny shot him an icy glare and handed the file back to him. After what she experienced with Enos, asking her to leave him behind was like asking water to flow upstream. "Oh Jaxon. It may never be safe for any of us."

"Come here." Jaxon moved next to her and put his arms around her. "My offer stands. I'll help you talk to him, or I'll figure out a way to get in touch with him in a way that is safe. Just hang in there."

"Thanks, Numpty. I love you." They stayed that way for a long time. Jenny shed tears over lost hopes and dreams as her twin comforted her. She couldn't change her immediate fate, but she could help protect Enos and the people in Hazzard who were important to him.

"I guess it's time to go before Himself." Jenny kissed Jaxon's temple and stood.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." When she reached the open cockpit door, she cleared her throat and knocked against the wall. "Hey, want some company?"

Drake raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. He turned back to the controls with a grunt.

"Don't be a jerk, Drake." Jenny closed the door behind her and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "Care if I take over for a bit?"

Drake nodded towards the controls. "Be my guest. Do ye still have yer license?"

"Of course I do." Jenny grabbed the headset and adjusted the mic. "About Enos ... all I wanted to do was stay long enough to make sure he would be okay and say goodbye. It would've been nice to be there for him. He deserved an explanation."

"I know what ye wanted, but I could no' risk your life. He was severely injured and would no' be in shape to talk to ye for a couple of days. We had to go. I hope I can make it better once we stop Monroe, but I still have concerns about ye moving so quickly with the lawman. I'll no' have ye be any man's rebound."

Jenny bristled. "Yes, so I've heard. But I'm not his rebound and you can just stuff your concerns. You've made your point and that's the end of it. My relationship. My business. Jaxon brought me up to speed and I understand we have a priority mission. So we'll do things your way, for now. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I am sorry, ye ken. I dinna take ye away because of yer relationship with Strate. I took ye away because yer life was in danger. I want yer promise that ye will no' contact him or the Raffertys until we get Monroe behind bars."

"Behind bars!? But that could take us years!"

"It's the right thing to do! It will keep everyone we care for safe. Promise me now. I'll no' bury another loved one."

Jenny looked up to see eyes filled with worry and sorrow. She knew Drake loved her dearly, but he was caging her out of fear. He had lost so much in his young life ... including the woman he loved.

"Oh, Drake. I love you," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "You're my brother and I'll always be here for you. Even when you're a complete jackass."

"Och, easy on the ego lass. Flattery does no' work with me. I thought ye would have figured that out by now. I want yer promise as a MacFarland that ye will do as I ask, even though it's hard."

"Fine, I promise, but not on the family name. I can't give you that right now. You still owe me. Big."

"Aye, ye wee sprite. I'll accept it. If it keeps ye alive I'd gladly serve at yer beck and call." When she looked away, Drake's teasing evaporated, leaving a heavy weight on his shoulders and a sad frown on his face. He decided not to push the issue and called over the intercom, "Jaxon! Get a wiggle on. We've business to discuss!"

Jaxon opened the door and poked his head in the cockpit. "What? Is the war over?"

"More like a temporary cease-fire," Jenny replied.

"Have a seat and buckle up now." Drake reached for the flight plan, keeping a concerned eye on his sister. "Jenny is taking the controls."

"Well, you aren't yelling at each other. That's some progress." Jaxon sat in the third seat and patted Jenny on the shoulder.

"Is that what it's called?" Jenny adjusted the volume on her headset. "Let's get this thing on the ground. I'm starved. Heading?"

"I'll take ye ta' dinner wherever ye want to go." Drake handed Jenny the new course and advised, "South-southwest to Capitol City, currently at 18,000 and descending. She's all yours."

"Roger," Jenny said. "Capitol City. Isn't that a little close?"

"Aye, but convenient. I want a fast getaway in case of trouble."

"It'll be dark by the time we land anyway," Jaxon said.

"Aiden is leaving Jaxon's car in Da's hangar along with supplies and a company chopper in case we need a fast getaway. The Leer is going back to Boston tonight. We should be able to get in and out without being noticed." Drake looked over his shoulder at Jaxon "There are too many people in Hazzard who know what Jenny and I look like. We cannae risk going into town. Ye ever run into Zeke Harvey or anyone else on his team?"

"No." Jaxon rolled his eyes. "Great, I get to do most of the groundwork by myself. What about Enos? This could be Jenny's only chance to explain."

"It's all right, Jaxon." Jenny sadly interjected. "Drake is right and I already made a promise. Trying to contact him now would just complicate our plan. I want both of you to know that I'll keep my distance for now, but that's only temporary. There will come a day soon when I reach out to Enos and tell him how I feel."

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, Jenny closed her eyes and pictured Enos in her mind. Her heart broke a little more. _You're safe now, Deputy. Please wait for me._ _I won't let go. I'll never let go._

"I am sorry for what ye must do, lass." Drake said. "I wish there was another way."

"We're all professionals, remember? I can take it." Jenny swallowed the lie and turned off the autopilot. "Capitol City traffic, Leer Niner Juliet Tango, ten miles to the northeast at 15,000, landing Capitol City."

Jaxon stepped to the back to secure the cabin while Jenny finished her call.

"Jenny, I need to speak with ye." Drake's voice was apprehensive. "It's about Cynthia."

"Cynthia?" Shocked by the topic, Jenny took his hand. "Drake, you haven't even said her name since she died. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"N-no. I dinna think so." He again cleared his throat. "I betrayed her, with another woman, at Bear Creek."


	43. Fighting To Rebuild - Part 2

* * *

  _"If fate means you to lose, give him a good fight anyhow."_

~ William McFee

* * *

**_Friday, June 12, 1987_ **

The afternoon had passed slowly for Daisy. As she re-stocked beer mugs behind the bar, she watched the second hand make another spin around the clock. The well-dressed stranger from earlier walked in and had a seat at the end of the bar. At least she had an interesting customer to help fill the time.

"Hey, sugar. What can I get for you?"

"Hi, there." He dropped his keys on the bar and aimed brilliant eyes into hers. "I just stopped by for another cup of your coffee. I have an appointment though. May I please have it to go?"

"You got it. Do you have time for me to make a fresh pot? Just takes a few minutes."

"Let's see." He glanced at a pricey-looking watch. "Yes, I think so. Thank you. That's very kind of you."

She could see him watching her in the mirrored tiles on the wall. Good grief he was a nice looking package, but not the one for her. Daisy looked over her shoulder as she started the coffee. "So, you're in town on business. It's getting late in the day for an appointment. Are you staying the weekend?"

"No ma'am." He crossed his arms over the bar. "I have another appointment in Boston tomorrow and have a plane to catch later."

"Oh." Daisy returned to the bar and fiddled with his keychain. "Do you mind if I ask what you do?"

"Me?" he chuckled nervously. "I'm a strategist."

"You're gonna have to tell me a little more about that." Daisy smiled playfully. "Are you a card shark or some undercover CIA agent?"

"It's a fancy way of saying I look for investment opportunities."

"I should've known. We don't get many suit types in here."

"Hey, I prefer jeans and a t-shirt any day, but when duty calls what can you do." He shrugged his shoulders and smoothed his tie. "Whatever keeps the boss happy. Believe me, I don't want to make my boss unhappy."

"I hear that." Daisy tossed her hair back. "Some days I wish I could throw these heels in the dumpster out back, right along with the boss!"

He laughed and lowered his eyes to her hands.

_He's checkin' for a ring._ Daisy drummed her fingers.

When he met her gaze again, he wore a _very_ sexy smile. That dark hair was thick, wavy, and begging to have fingers run through it. Daisy shook it off. It was just a little chemistry. Her perfect package was waiting for her at the ranch.

She backed away a little. "So are ya' workin' with Boss Hogg? He owns most everything around here."

"No. I'm on an independent contract." Something in his eyes turned playful. "I'd tell you who, but then I'd lose my job and I couldn't afford to buy your coffee."

"Oh my, we can't have that now can we, sugar."

"Oh no." He leaned closer, eyes smoldering, voice smooth and low. "We couldn't have that at all."

Daisy blinked rapidly. "Um, excuse me. I'll just … check on your coffee."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

She watched his smile dim in the mirror. While it didn't vanish completely, another look came through. Something about him seemed ... lonely. Daisy felt bad for him.

"Here ya' go, sugar. One fresh coffee, on the house."

"On the house?" His dark brows curled as he reached for his keys. "I haven't lost that job yet. Are you sure?"

"Yes, _if_ …" Daisy snatched his silver keychain off the bar and dangled it in front of him. "You call me Daisy."

"Okay, _Daisy_." He tipped his head in a regal manner. "I'll do that."

"And, the next time you get back this way, be sure to drop in and say hello."

A charming smile lit the room. "It can be really lonely in my line of work. I'm pleased to meet you, Daisy. If I get back this way, I'll be sure to come by. Thanks for making my trip here memorable. Have a nice evening."

"You, too."

Daisy handed him his keys, he took his coffee and left.

She felt a twinge of guilt about flirting with the man, but he was leaving town. Nothing would come of it and Enos would never know. The dinner rush filled the bar and Daisy was soon swamped with tables. By the time Daphne arrived, she was more than ready to leave.

* * *

The sun flickered through the trees as Dixie bounced along the rough terrain of Old County Road. Daisy was almost to the ranch when she glanced at her purse. Nagging doubts had plagued her ever since leaving the bar. This seemed like a good idea this morning, but now she wasn't so sure. After waiting all day, now it felt like this moment had come up on her before she was ready for it.

"I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing."

Doing the right thing was giving her a horrible stomach ache. Daisy loved him. She loved him so much she wanted to prove herself to him and salvage their friendship, even though she wanted more.

The problem was plain as day. Daisy wanted to be his wife, not just his friend. If she did this, would she be locked into the friendship category?

That was one place she did not want to be if Jenny came back.

She ceased pondering the issue when she missed the turn into the driveway and had to back up. The gate was gone. Decorative shrubs had been planted on either side of the lane and flower beds were waiting to be filled. Now the place truly looked like a picture from a child's storybook, not an entrance to a castle from the dark ages.

Dirt and gravel cracked beneath the tires as Daisy drove slowly towards the house. She spotted Enos on the porch swing, sound asleep. Her heart twisted with regret as she parked the Jeep and stepped out. This would have been her swing, her house, _and her husband_. Daisy reached back for her purse as her knees grew weak. She took her time getting up the stairs.

When she reached the porch, she kept her distance and watched him sleep for a moment. She could see the tall, skinny boy that had been her constant companion growing up. He had lost a little weight. She hadn't noticed that earlier, but now that he wore a short sleeve t-shirt, it was obvious that the accident had really affected him.

Daisy looked deeper. _He looks like a troubled old soul._ The tension formed horizontal lines in his forehead, even in his sleep. Enos looked tired and she feared his spirit was broken.

Her legs felt like mush as she moved closer.

"Enos?"

"Daisy!" he startled and fell out of the swing. "OW! Ding dang it!"

"Oh, Enos!" Daisy rushed over to help him up. "Sugar, are ya' okay!"

"I can get up myself!" He batted her hands away as he grabbed the porch rail and pulled himself to his feet. "I'd been fine if ya' hadn't snuck up on me!"

"Well excuse me, Enos Strate!" Daisy folded her arms angrily. "It ain't like I just showed up! You knew I was coming!"

"Sorry, Dais." Enos leaned on his cane and grimaced from the pain. "I don't mean to be grumpy and hadn't planned on falling asleep. I reckon I'm just tired. What's this about Boss and Monroe? Do you want to sit down?"

"In a minute." Daisy leaned against one of the porch posts. "Before I talk to you about Boss, I want to know how you're doing. Mrs. Rafferty told me all about the accident. It scared me, Enos. Nothing would be the same without you. Are you sure you're all right?"

Deep blue eyes looked into his with loving compassion. It shook him to the core. Daisy's eyes had always been there, until recently.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I'm okay, Dais. It's just gonna take some time for the bones to heal in my foot. The bruises are almost gone and I'll be back riding Tag in a few weeks."

"That must have been a terrible thing to go through. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Daisy looked down and fidgeted with the strap on her purse. "I know you're hurting about other things, too. I'm really sorry to hear about ... about Jenny. That wasn't ... fair to you."

That pang-twist in his chest hit him so hard he almost fell backward.

"Enos?" Daisy's brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong? I've never seen you look so defeated! Can I help ya' somehow?"

"Really, I'm okay."

"No, you aren't, but I'm not going to push. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and … oh wait…" Daisy took her purse off her shoulder and searched inside. "I brought something for you."

"Huh?"

"Y-yeah, it's ... um ... it's in here..."

Daisy was never nervous, but here she was, right in front of him, shaking like a leaf as she rambled away.

"It …. it isn't mine to keep anymore, so I want you to have it back." Daisy paused and looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, b-b-but it isn't because I don't want it! That's not why! It's because I-I want you to … um … maybe someday you'll want to…"

Daisy looked back inside the purse. "Oh, shoot! Where is it?!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "There!" she announced. "I found it. I…um…"

"Daisy Mae? What in the blue blazes is the matter with you!?"

With one hand in her purse, she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Daisy Mae. What are you crying for?"

"Enos, just listen, before I lose my nerve." Daisy took a deep breath, pulled her hand out of her purse and looked into her palm.

* * *

Enos hadn't seen Daisy like this since she was a teenager. He started to argue, but clamped his mouth shut. Whatever she was up to, it was hurting her deeply.

"I take full responsibility for what happened between us." Daisy hitched her purse back over her shoulder and leaned against the post. "I lost you because I was insecure and scared. I should've trusted you instead of jumping to conclusions. I'll be paying for it for a long time. I just hope it's not going to be for the rest of my life."

"Daisy, I told ya-"

"I want you to have this back," she announced, sniffling through her tears. "It's my promise that I'll never treat you that way again. I'll always love you, Enos. I know I ruined any chance we had of being husband and wife, but I couldn't take it if I lost you as a friend, too." Daisy extended her hand, holding her engagement ring out to him on the palm of her hand.

Enos recoiled. "Possum on a gumbush!" His head snapped up to her face and he said, "Where did you get that?!"

Her hand shook as she waited for him to retrieve it. "Bo found it, sugar. It was stuck in a crack in the side of the well. Cooter used the winch to lower him down and he pried it out for me. He even took it to Mr. Worthington's jewelry shop to repair it while we were in Wyoming. Bo thought it was a sign. That finding it meant maybe someday..." Daisy bit her lip and pulled herself tall. "Anyway, I want you to take it and hold onto it. Like I said. It's my promise that I'll always be your friend. No matter what."

She'd regained control of her voice, but the tears streaming silently down her cheeks told a different story. Enos stared at the ring that he once placed on her finger and hated how they got to this dark place. He thought the ring was gone, just like their relationship, but a touchable symbol of the love he once carried for this woman had survived the devastation left in the wake of their fight. Could Bo be right? Could it be a sign that they were meant to be? That their love could survive if they gave it enough time?

Enos might be tempted to believe it, but he just didn't feel the same way anymore. Feelings weren't everything in a relationship, he learned that from his father. Love is a commitment, a promise to stay together and work things out no matter what hardships occur in this life. The problem was with him, not Daisy. He didn't want to work it out anymore and he didn't know how to fix that.

In fact, he didn't know how to fix any of it. Even if he could repair the broken trust, how could he forget Jenny? He couldn't and wouldn't give up on Jenny. So here he was, stuck. Unable to start over with one, unable to let go of the other.

Daisy broke his hyper-focus. "Enos, please say something."

"Dais, I don't want it back. I'd never turn my back on our friendship. The ring is yours to keep. You do what you want to do with it."

"But I want to give it you." Daisy's brows knit together. "With all my heart I want you to understand what I'm saying, sugar. I'm giving the ring back to prove to you that I love you enough to let you go. I want you to be happy. I wish that meant you still wanted me, but if not, then I want... I..."

"Daisy Mae," he rubbed his neck with a grimace. "Giving up what you want isn't going to make me happy."

"What?"

"Don't you see? I'm not sure what it's going to take for me to be happy again, but that's not your fault. Right now I have so many problems I don't know where to start. Giving up your ring won't fix anything. It'll just make you unhappy, too." Enos plopped down on the swing, a little to hard. "OW! Ding dang it."

"Oh, sugar. Let me help." Daisy dropped to her knee, She grabbed a pillow and the footstool from under the swing, then carefully propped his broken ankle on top. "Is that better?"

When she looked up, he saw it again. That familiar loving compassion that was uniquely Daisy. It gazed into his eyes and went straight to his heart, but his heart didn't respond the same way. It was nice, comfortable, even warm, but it wasn't the same. It was just ... easy.

"Sugar, does it hurt?" Her hand rested on his calf. He hadn't noticed she was touching him. "Let me get you some ice for it."

"N-no, that's okay. It's better, thanks, hon.

Daisy stayed where she was and offered the ring again. "Enos, please take it."

"No."

"Why!"

"What are you trying to prove? Do you think I'm gonna shove you outta my life? Is that it? Do you think by making this sacrifice it'll save our relationship?" Enos reached out and took her wrist gently between his hands. "I can't give you my heart right now, Daisy. But when I gave you that ring, it was yours. I knew what I wanted and it was you. That's what that ring means. It belongs to you."

"But you don't love me that way now," she whispered, softly.

"No, not anymore," he said, sadly, looking down at the tiny stone. "If I take that ring back, it feels like I'm saying everything we did together and everything we felt was all a mistake. Things changed, but I don't want to take the past we shared away. What we had wasn't a mistake. I loved you, Daisy. I loved you so much I…" Enos closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. "I lost who I was. It's like I disappeared. Until I get my life straightened out, I can't see past the next five minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," she whispered, softly. "I think I do."

"It's gonna take time to rebuild the trust between us, but I want to, as friends. I really do. Please, Daisy. Keep that ring."

Daisy closed her fingers around the ring and reached up to cup his cheek with her free hand. "Oh, Enos. I never meant to hurt you so badly. If you had died in that ravine, I would've died with you. I've been so lost lately and I wish I had done things differently. I lost you so fast."

"Aw, Daisy. Come sit down." Enos pulled her up to sit next to him on the swing. "You haven't lost me. I'm still gonna be here for you."

Daisy's head rested against his shoulder. He stroked her hair and rocked the swing ever so slightly in an effort to comfort and reassure her.

"Enos, do you think, in time, that there's a chance? What if we started over?"

She moved to gaze into his eyes. That familiar pull tugged on them both.

"I'll never stop loving you, Enos." Daisy moved closer, her fingers crept up his chest to run along his jaw.

"D-Dais, we should talk about that phone call you said Boss-"

"Later," Daisy took his face between her hands and kissed him.

Apparently, Daisy wasn't giving up without a fight. And she was fighting dirty. It was a slow, tender, deeply moving kiss with all her love behind it. It made him question if a love like they had wasn't meant to win, to overcome anything, to last forever. She obviously wouldn't let it blow away in the wind. Was he making a mistake by walking away?

At first, he hesitated, but then his arms wrapped around her of their own volition. He let himself go as he took another spin on her merry-go-round, her lips moved gently against his and her fingers threaded through his hair.

His hands caressed their way down her back, drawn in by familiar fantasies that he had yearned for over a decade. Now they were his for the taking. All he had to do was say 'yes' and she would give herself to him. Completely.

Daisy loved him, she wanted him, and her kiss was making all the heartache disappear. She was here, now, and could help him forget the pain. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her long curves against his muscular chest. She moaned, hungry with desire, and squeezed him tight. Too tight.

Pain shot through his ribs, a cold chill shivered down his body, and he saw Jenny's eyes as she fought to save his life.

_'I'm_ _here, Deputy! Look up at me and don't let go!'_

His body switched off, acutely aware of every difference between Daisy and Jenny. It was as if his heart stopped beating. He wanted voluptuous curves, the melodic laugh, the gentle purr that she made when he kissed her. He wanted all the things that made Jenny unique and nothing else would satisfy his need. What would he do without her?

His eyes flew open and he nearly choked from the pain.

"Mmm … n-no. No! stop!" Enos couldn't back away fast enough. He grabbed Daisy's arms and pushed her back as guilt swept over him like a sickness. "I can't, Daisy. I'm sorry, but it hurts."

"But, y-you kissed me back! Wait, what did you say?" She brushed her hair back with her hand and stared, dumbfounded, into his eyes. "It _hurts_? It hurts to _kiss_ me?"

"Ding dang it. I'm sorry, Dais. I'm sorry." Enos rubbed his hands over his face. "I shouldn't have. It's not right. I won't lie to you or be with you because I'm lonely. I won't disrespect you that way. This is what I mean when I say I'm not in a position to be with anybody."

Dark clouds settled in Daisy's eyes, "Anybody? Or anybody but Jenny?"

Enos cringed at the shot across the bow, but he didn't retaliate. "I reckon I deserve that."

"No, you didn't. It's my fault, she said, kneeling down for her purse. "I pushed when I shouldn't have. I'm gonna go. Thank you for seeing me."

"Dais, you don't have to leave. I'm didn't mean-"

"I need to go, Enos. Just let me leave with some dignity." Daisy wiped at her tears, pulled out the small pill box where she kept her ring and sat on the swing. "I'll tell ya' about Boss another time."

Enos didn't know what to say. He felt like a filthy pig.

"Daisy, I'm sorry."

"Me, too. I really messed this up."

Daisy tried to open the pill box, but she was shaking so badly that she dropped the ring. It fell on the porch and she bent down to retrieve it.

Enos heard a small 'ping' and the picture window behind them exploded. Glass flew everywhere.

"Daisy! Get down!"

Daisy screamed as Enos pushed her to the porch floor. She landed on her back and he threw himself over her.

Someone was shooting at them!? He looked to the side. There were clay box planters in front of them. Their only protection. It wasn't nearly enough!

"Enos! What's happening!?"

"Don't move!" He reached down instinctively. "Ding dang it! My gun! It's in the house!"

There was another ping. Another window blew out and immediately there was a smaller caliber gunshot, the crack of a rifle, and then...

**[BOOM]**

The shotgun blast caused Daisy to jerk in fear. "Enos! They're everywhere! Why are they shooting at us!?"

Enos was trying to figure out where the shots were coming from, but the last three hadn't landed near them.

"Just hold on. I'll get you inside!" Enos looked into Daisy's eyes. "Are ya' hurt?"

"I don't think so!" She grabbed his shirt and held on with clenched fists. "What are we gonna-"

**[BOOM]**

Daisy screamed again. "Enos!"

He had no idea where that shot landed and he covered her head. Another 'crack' was heard and the rungs in the porch blew apart just ahead of them. There was only one way to save Daisy.

"Daisy! When I get up, run for the house! Stay as low as you can. Don't stop and don't look back! My rifle is on the wall by the stairs! Use it!" Enos let her go and pushed up with his hands.

"Enos, no! Don't!" Horrified, Daisy yanked him down. She fisted her hands tighter in his shirt as tears of frustration gathered in her eyes. "Don't do that again! You are _not_ gonna sacrifice your life for mine! We go togeth-"

**[BOOM]**

She screamed her outrage and wilted in his arms. "Enos, don't do this! Please! You have to think! You'll find another way! You always do! I will _not_ watch you die!"

"Daisy Mae, why are you so ding dang stubborn?!" Enos rested his cheek against hers.

"I'd rather die with you! Please, sugar. Please."

"Okay, okay. Just let me think."

There was another 'ping' and the clay planter on the porch rail blew apart. Dirt and clay rained down on them. Enos wrapped his arms around Daisy's head to protect her.

**[BOOM]**

_Shotgun…12 gauge…_

Something caught his eye across the pasture and he lifted his head. "I think I see them, Dais!"

Daisy pulled him down and pressed scolded, "Stay down!"

Enos closed one eye and squinted through the tiny slit between two planters on the porch. He saw movement in the trees. A man ran out into the road with a sniper rifle, turned around and aimed _into_ the woods.

"Possum on a gumbush. What is he-"

**[BOOM]**

He saw the flash of the muzzle in the shadows of the forest just before the man clutched his chest. He dropped his rifle and fell forward, where he remained, motionless in the middle of Old County Road.

"Enos, what happened? Are ya' hurt!?"

"No, I-"

"Heads up, Lawman!" The voice came from the bushes behind them. "Take the girl and move! There's one more, but I've no' been able to take him out!"

"Drake!?" Daisy gasped, "Is that you!?"

"Hold yer wheesht, Daisy Girl!"

A deafening crack exploded above them and Drake jumped to the porch for cover. "Bloody hell! There's another one on the-"

**[BOOM] [BOOM]**

A dark clothed figure fell from above them and landed in a sickening thud in the flowerbed.

"Roof," Drake finished. "He dinna count. The other one is out by the barn."

"He didn't _count!?"_ Daisy shouted. "What do you mean _'He didn't count!?'"_

"Lawman, take the saucy wench in the house before I shoot her m' self!"

Enos took the Rutger and prepared to run! "Ready, Dais?"

"Oh, why not?!"

Drake raised the rifle to his shoulder and aimed down the hill. "I'll be right behind ye as soon as she reloads! If anybody gets past me that ye dinna ken, shoot him! Dinna let him get to the girl! Go now!"

Before Enos could second guess the plan, Drake opened fire. He got to his feet and pulled Daisy with him, keeping her shielded as they raced inside the house.

Once behind the wall, Daisy shook him. "Don't you ever try and sacrifice yourself like that again! Ever!"

"Can we fight about it later!?" Enos put his hand on her cheek. "Daisy, get under the kitchen table and stay there. Keep away from the windows and the doors. Go. Go now!"

She dropped to the floor, but stayed near him, knowing he would protect her.

Enos tried to focus. Drake was here and said _she_ had to reload. Jenny was here. It sure sounded like her Mossberg. He raced to the stairs and grabbed his rifle, then moved back to the wall near the front door just as Drake ran out of ammo. Enos lifted his Remington and opened fire.

A barrage of shots hit the porch as Drake jumped over the swing and leapt through the broken window. He rolled into the living room, where he hunkered down on one knee.

Enos called across the room. "Are you sure there's only one!?"

"Aye! Zeke Harvey is the only one left!" Drake pulled the radio from his jacket, "Our packages are undamaged, lassie. Nice job! Zeke was behind the oak near the pasture! What's his position now!?"

_"The barn, south side. I'm in a bad position, but I'm okay for, oh ... sh*t!"_

There were three rapid shots fired and Drake yelled into the radio. "Jenny!? Sister! Answer me!"

"Jenny!" Enos searched the yard. "I can't see her!"

"Och! Focus on the man trying to shoot ye and let her do her job!" Drake shouted back.

Jenny's breathless voice came over the radio, _"I'm okay, but one of you will have to take him! I can't get a clear shot!"_

Enos was panicked and relieved all at once. Jenny was more than capable of taking care of herself, but his heart was racing a million miles an hour. This needed to end so he could have it out with Drake. He wasn't letting the stubborn Scot rip them apart again.

Determined to end the attack, Enos handed the pistol to Daisy. "Take it and stay back!"

"Be careful, sugar." Daisy touch his arm and moved away.

He nodded and moved back to the doorframe where he again raised his weapon. As he scanned for the shooter, a thought struck him.

_What about Jaxon?_ He kept searching as he called out, "Drake! Where's Jaxon? What's he wearing!? I don't want to shoot him!"

He didn't reply.

Enos turned just in time to see Drake fall to the floor in an unconscious heap. The eldest MacFarland was white as a sheet. Blood soaked his shirt and was spreading fast.

"No!" Daisy cried out and scurried across the floor on all fours. "Wake up, Drake. C'mon you big oaf, don't do this! Please wake up!"

"Daisy! Get back, it's not safe!"

"He needs help!" Daisy snapped and put pressure on the wound. "I'll stay down! Just get us out of this mess!"

Without knowing where Jaxon was, Enos couldn't risk taking a shot that might kill the wrong man.

_Think, Enos, think!_

The shotgun. If Jenny could paint the target…

"Daisy! Toss me Drake's radio! Hurry!"

"Here!" Daisy slid it across the floor.

Enos snatched it up and squeezed the mic. "Jenny! Shoot something near him! Make him move!"

Putting the radio on the credenza, Enos raised his rifle and moved further into the doorway, using the house itself as a barricade. A few seconds passed like an eternity.

**[BOOM]**

The tires blew out of the trailer by the barn. A man in camouflage ran out from under the gooseneck while firing his rifle in the direction of the blast. For a terrifying second, Enos lost sight of him, then Zeke stepped back in the open and turned his gun on the house.

Enos opened fire.

There were two simultaneous cracks and the man fell to the ground as Enos was knocked back against the doorframe.

It was over. Zeke Harvey was dead. Enos's bullet had struck the hired killer right between the eyes. It wasn't pretty and he felt sick, a little too sick.

As the adrenaline subsided, the pain came through his side. Something was wrong. He put his hand to his side where it was sticky and warm.

"Oh…dang it…"

"Is it over, sugar? Did you get him? Drake is hurt real bad! I can't stop the bleeding!?" Daisy was ripping Drake's shirt to use as a compress, but she hadn't managed to slow the bleeding. A large crimson puddle now spread across the floor.

"I got him, Dais. Jenny should be here any second. It's over. Are you okay? Are ya' hurt?" Enos tried to stay upright, but he ended up sliding down the the door casing to the floor instead. _Jenny, c'mon. I need you, hon._

"I'm okay. I don't know what else to do to slow the bleeding down! We need help! Can you call th' ambulance?"

Enos's voice was calm, but inside he was mortified. Jenny should've been here by now. "I need you to do it. Tell them there are multiple gunshot victims."

"What?" Daisy spun around. "Oh no!" She ran to his side, her hands shaking as she checked his wound. "Oh, Enos."

"Dais, I'm okay."

"You will be! Just hang on, sugar. Don't you leave me this way, you hear me?"

"Aw, Dais. It's just, _AH!_ A ... little scratch." Enos reached out and stroked her cheek. "Call for help?"

"Don't you go dyin' on me, Enos Strate."

"Yes ma'am."

Daisy kissed him and ran to the phone.

At least Daisy was safe. Enos tried to hold on, but this was just too much. His heart shriveled in his chest when Jenny didn't come to him. He couldn't help her. She was out there, injured, and he couldn't save her. He couldn't fight this heartbreak anymore. He had fought enough.

Enos closed his eyes. His rifle fell to the floor and he crumpled to the side. He was unable to move when he heard Daisy cry out for him. There were more voices around him and he listened for Jenny's.

He heard Emily calling his name over and over. Gus was here, too. He heard Barney and Dan, but he was waiting for Jenny. He wanted to call out to her, but he couldn't make a sound and the voices moved further and further away.


	44. Time, Give It Time

* * *

_"Time heals what reason cannot."_

~ Seneca

* * *

**Monday, June 15, 1987**

Daisy sat alongside the hospital bed in tears. She was living a nightmare and didn't understand how the same thing could happen to her twice. As she stroked his dark hair and gently caressed his face, she prayed he would open his eyes and speak to her.

Her. Not Jenny,  _her_.

She thought back to yesterday. He was drifting in and out of consciousness after surgery. The drugs had kept him heavily sedated and groggy.

Six years ago he had said  _"…thank you for being my friend, Beth."_  Yesterday he said, " _I need you, Jenny."_

Need.

He " _needed_ " her.

Why? What for? Daisy was the one who had stayed with him, grew up with him,  _loved_  him. She fought for him and wanted him. Why wasn't her love good enough? As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but be angry. There was no mistaking what she heard. He was asking for Jenny instead of her and it hurt. Daisy wouldn't let that happen again.

She was here now. Not Jenny.

While Daisy sat waiting, she clung to his hand and yearned to hear his voice as he called her name. Just once would erase the pain and she would be the one that was needed. He had protected her, watched over her, saved her life.

Reaching out she softly ruffled his hair, stroked his strong jaw with her fingers, and her hand found its way to his chest. Daisy smoothed her hand over his masculine, well-sculpted muscles as they rose and fell with each slumbering breath.

_Please wake up, sugar. Please. C'mon. Say my name. Mine._

He remained in deep sleep, but she kept vigil, watching over him with her senses on high alert for any movement. When he shifted and moaned she was ready.

Daisy shot out of her chair and stood over him, cupping his face with her hands. She felt the coarse stubble of his unshaven skin and willed with all her might for him to open his eyes.

"Sugar? Can ya' hear me? It's Daisy, can ya' feel me?"

Heavy eyelids closed, he reached up to take her hand in his. He laced their fingers together and held on tight. It was her. He knew that sweet voice. He remembered those silky hands and slender fingers on his face.

Daisy wiped a tear on her shoulder. "It's all right, sugar. They said you're gonna be just fine. I'm gonna take care of you."

He exhaled the name of the woman who could only be his in his dreams. He was just dreaming, she wasn't really here, was she?

"Daisy..."

Daisy's heart leapt. That was it. Her name. He called out for her!

"Yes sugar. I'm here. I'm right here with ya'. Can you open your eyes?"

They fluttered slowly as they struggled to focus on her lovely face.

"Daisy…darlin' girl...ya be so kind."

"Don't worry, Drake. I'll take care of everything and help ya' get better. Just rest now, sugar. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Ten days after the shooting, Enos sat quietly in the truck as Emily and Gus again drove him home from the hospital. Emily sat beside him holding his hand. He knew she was scared for him, this time it was too much for her, and for him. He could see the worry in her eyes.

He had been fortunate. The bullet missed any vital organs and while they had to perform surgery to remove it and stop the bleeding, he was patched up and again declared "fine."

_Fine…I'm always fine._

Because it was so soon after his riding accident, they kept him hospitalized a little longer as a precaution. He felt if one more thing went wrong he would go insane.

Enos was so frustrated and so tired that he almost gave up the fight. Jenny's plight and the tiniest thread of hope that she might be there when he opened his eyes, had kept him from giving up.

The FBI and the State Police had spoken to him at the hospital. The two men killed on his ranch were wanted by the FBI and were connected to Wallace Monroe. Agent Chuck Ferguson was full of questions that Enos couldn't answer. He had quite a few of his own.

Enos told him what he knew. Two men had fired on him as he sat with Daisy on the front porch. He didn't know for sure why Monroe would be after them. He had arrested Nervous Norman a few years ago, causing Monroe to run, but why wait all these years to come after him? Was he a target because of Jenny? The only problem with that theory was the first shot. It was clearly taken at Daisy. That terrified him.

If the MacFarlands hadn't come to their aide, Monroe's men would have succeeded. How the MacFarlands knew they needed help was another mystery.

Agent Ferguson was familiar with the plight of the MacFarland family and had just finished a long investigation into their family situation. He was trying to help them and hoped he could find their mother. He had a lot of probing questions about how Enos knew them, where were they now, and on and on. Another agent, Travis Patterson, scoffed at the agent when he asked Enos to try convincing them to enter the Witness Protection Program. Before leaving the hospital, Enos told the man that if the MacFarlands spoke to him, he would bring it up.

Enos agreed with Agent Patterson. They would never agree to go.

Drake refused to give the authorities any information on the whereabouts of the twins. He said that he was the only one in Hazzard, which Enos knew was a lie. The moment Drake was released he went back to the Circle M to recover. Emily and Gus were the only people he trusted.

Enos planned to have a few words with him, quite a few, when he got home.

He remembered Daisy being by his side at one point during his hospital stay. When he awoke with Emily's hand in his, she explained. Daisy had held his hand, showered him with tender kisses and caressed his cheek. She had stayed up for nearly two days waiting for him and had been so generous, even after he turned her away.

When he awoke from another dream and called out for Jenny, Daisy was devestated. In her pain she had again pushed him away. To make it worse, Daisy had run to Drake, who she now saw as her guardian angel twice over. Daisy was at the Ranch right now, caring for him until Emily returned.

Emily kept telling him "Time, give it time."

Jenny never showed up at the hospital, or anywhere else, and he was terribly frightened for her. The police found blood that didn't match either victim streaked down the side of his pickup bed and pooled in the driveway. One of the two bullets the man had fired was pulled from the tailgate of his truck, but they found no trace of the other. He knew, he could feel it in his bones. Jenny had been shot. To help him take out the shooter, to save his life, she had again put her life at risk.

_For me. For Daisy. Jenny, where are ya'?_

He wanted answers.

When they arrived at the Ranch, he limped into the house and was amazed at the transformation Emily had made. The house was now decorated with western décor befitting the Circle M. Any damages from the shooting had been repaired and he was relieved to learn the porch swing his great grandfather built was miraculously untouched.

The open living room had a warm glow and was a cozy, inviting place. There were colorful saddle blankets over the banisters upstairs, making it unique. Someday, maybe, he would have someone to share it with him.

As he limped upstairs, he met Daisy coming down. She stopped short when she saw him, but he understood why. She was hurt.

He felt like he hurt everyone. "Hey Daisy, you okay?"

"Hi Enos. I was just sitting with Drake until Emily got back. Now that she's here I should go. How are ya' feelin'?"

"I'm all right. A little sore, but I'll be just fine in no time," he feigned the best smile he could. "I want to thank ya' for bein' there for-"

"I gotta go. Thank you for everything." Swiftly moving past him, she bolted for the door.

"D-Daisy? Please wait. I'd like to talk to-"

"I gotta get to work, Enos. I'll see ya' around." The door slammed shut behind her.

He saw the flash of anger in Daisy's eyes before she left. Great. He couldn't do anything right.

"Sweetheart, I'll see if I can catch her, ya' go talk to Drake." Emily rushed off.

He resumed his painful trek upstairs. When he heard Dixie speed down the driveway he gave a beleaguered sigh. They were right back where they started.

Drake had a lot of explaining to do and Enos needed him to fill in the blanks. Once in the room, Drake sat on the bed and Enos slowly lowered into a chair. Drake began with Jaxon.

Jaxon wasn't at the ranch that day. He was at Boss Hogg's home, tracking a third assassin. He had stopped and incapacitated the third killer just as he reached the back door of the home. Miss Lulu was there at the time, as was Boss. She would have been killed as collateral damage. The Hogg's never knew their lives were at risk or what Jaxon had done for them.

Apparently, the youngest MacFarland brother was not as ruthless as Drake. Instead of killing the man, he secured him in the trunk of his own car and left him in a remote location. An anonymous call was made to the FBI as to where he could be found. Might as well have been in a pretty package wrapped with a bow.

When Drake stopped talking without mention of Jenny, or explaining  _why_  this had happened, Enos stared back, baffled. This wasn't acceptable.

Enos rubbed his palms together and shifted uncomfortably. "Drake, I really appreciate everything ya' did for Daisy and me, but ya' still ain't said why Monroe sent his men after us in the first place."

Drake raised a perturbed brow. "Ya not worry about that. Monroe will see ya as protected."

"From what? Why? What was he after Daisy and Boss for?"

That same eyebrow drew down with the other. "Enos, ya be welcome. I'll not discuss it."

Enos wasn't capable of the patience this required. "Look. I gotta live here. I need to know why he did it. Is Daisy in danger? What about Boss, or me. Are we in danger?"

His eyes grew dark. "I  _said_  ya be  _seen_  as protected. Jaxon will know if it changes. If it does, he will be in contact."

"Jaxon." Enos counted to five. "And how will Jaxon know?"

"Jaxon be trained to know. It's his job. For now ya be safe as long as ya stay away." Drake leaned forward. "Understand?"

"No." Enos crushed his teeth together as his anger burned deep. "I reckon you're talkin' about Jenny now. Ain't ya'. What about Daisy? Ya' ain't tellin' her to stay away."

Drake's face twisted and he growled angrily. "Enos, ya stay away from my sister. I'll not have her suffer the complications ya bring."

"C-complications?!"

Enos would have shot out of his chair, if he had the physical ability. He opted for raising his voice a few decibels.

"Now wait a ding dang minute! Whattaya mean by complications!? If I see Jenny or not ain't your business! It's her choice! Gus told me ya' took Jenny away from Wyoming against her will! That ain't right! You forced her!"

Drake remained disturbingly stoic. He spoke gruffly, but firm. "Jenny be my sister. Mine. She's the only sister I will ever have! She's precious to the family and I told ya' she's not your plaything. She's a good girl. I'll not have ya harm her the way ya did Daisy.  _You_  can not protect her. Not the way Jaxon and I can."

Enos was floored. "Th-the way  _I_  hurt Daisy? Drake, ya' ain't got th' full story and ya' don't understand! Jenny ain't no plaything to me! Please. Please tell me where she is."

Drake huffed and sat back with his arms folded. "No."

His heart snapped and he stammered through the pain. "B-b-but, they found blood. It was on th' truck and it...it was pooled in my driveway. Please, Drake. Can't ya' at least tell me if she's all right?"

Drake's angry eyes softened, infinitesimally. "Jenny be recovering. Jaxon found her in time and they be gone. I'll not tell ya where. Jenny be a strong woman, Enos. A MacFarland. She does not need ya and I say ya not be good enough for my sister. Now go. This conversation be done."

Enos blew a gasket. "G-good enough!? You don't know nothin' about me! Ding dang it! Tell me where she is!"

He was unprepared for the rage that came his way. Drake shot to his feet and let his anger power through his own physical discomfort as he invaded Enos's personal space.

"Diuchaidh mac na bèiste! No! Ya will not speak to her. Never! I forbid it!"

Enos's knuckles turned white as he clung to the seat of the chair. "That ain't fair to either one of us, especially her! Ya' can't treat her that way, Drake! She ain't a piece of property, or some pet on a leash! What about what Jenny wants!? Did ya' even bother to ask her!?

Emily and Gus rushed up the stairs when they heard the two men fighting.

Drake poked his index finger in Enos's shoulder.  _"I_  will care for my sister! I will! I am the eldest! I decide! I know what is best for Jenny and ya be far from it! I'll do as I see fit for her!"

Gus burst into the room and wedged himself between the men. "All right I've had about enough of this foolishness! Enos, go with Emily. Right now!"

The panic surged in a colossal wave. "N-no! Gus, not until I have an answer! Drake, Please, please don't do this to her! I'm beggin' ya'. Just let me say goodbye. At least give us that! Would ya'? Please?"

Drake again folded his arms and tapped a finger against his sleeve as he contemplated his answer. Then with a very clear and calm voice, he erased all of Enos's hopes.

"Ya not be listening and ya not understand. Ya can't. Not unless ya go through what we have. I'll not risk Jenny again. I gave ya my decision. Ya not be good enough. I say ya not deserve Daisy, either. Jenny stays with Jaxon and me. She's precious to us and it be my responsibility to protect her."

_When did I become the bad guy?_

Enos didn't back down, his heart wouldn't let go. "Jenny deserves to make her own choices!"

Drake remained stoic as he lowered to the bed. "We're finished."

It was beyond appalling. Just as their father had done, Drake was stealing Jenny's choices, controlling her life and calling it "love." This was his new reality. There would be no happy ending for him with Jenny, not even a kiss goodbye. He fell to the bottom of a dark hopeless chasm.

It struck Enos that he had also lost Daisy. In the end, he lost them both.

Emily's hand took his shoulder and her teary eyes met his. "Sweetheart, ya' come with me. Let Gus talk with Drake. Please darlin'? I can't stand to see ya' in such pain."

Enos grabbed his cane and left the room with Emily. He was in tremendous physical pain and Emily put his arm around her shoulders to balance him. He was forced to lean on her to get to the bed. He was a wreck. Sweat covered his forehead and he rolled to his side to ease the stabbing pain from his latest wound. Nothing would take the pain in his heart. Nothing.

"Jenny. Emily, I just wanted to be with her and try to..." He groaned in misery when the pain skyrocketed.

"I'll be back."

Emily left the room and he focused on the row of diaries on the shelf. He began counting them, anything to distract himself from the pain.

The bed dipped when Emily returned. She stroked his hair and he could hear her sniffles.

"Sweetheart, ya' can't keep this up. Ya' got to keep th' pain under control. It ain't good for ya'. Now I got your medicine and I want ya' to take it."

"No, Emily. I want Drake to leave. I want him gone. I want him out! Out of my house!" Enos let out another painful groan.

"Just stop that. You're hurtin' yourself. If he feels well enough to fight with ya', that means he's gonna disappear any day now. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I love Jenny, too. She's mighty special to us and we're scared for her, but Drake will keep her alive. Ya' can't do nothin' about it until ya' heal and that means ya have to start taking care of yourself. I can see how bad ya' hurt by the way ya' move and I can't watch it no more! Please, Enos. Take th' medicine. I can't...I just…" Emily burst into tears.

Enos wanted to crawl in a hole. "Emily, I'm sorry. Please don't. Everyone I care about is hurt, or angry, or sufferin' and I can't fix any of it. I can't take no more tears."

She handed him a glass of water and two painkillers. "Ya' don't want me to cry, then ya' start by takin' better care of yourself!"

Enos gave in. He took the pills and rolled over in a huff. "I'm sorry, Emily. It hurts."

"I know it does." Emily wiped her cheeks and covered him with a blanket. "Just try and sleep. I'll stay with ya'."

Emily kept her word and stayed with him. The medication took over and Enos eventually fell into a deep, medicated sleep.

Enos slept all afternoon and all through the night. When the house came to life the next morning, Drake was gone, just as Emily predicted.

Daisy arrived to see Drake after breakfast and was deeply hurt. He left without so much as a note of thanks. She disappeared with Emily in the office for awhile and eventually left without speaking to Enos.

Enos felt like his world had imploded all over again. When Drake left, he took with him the best chance he had to find Jenny and had driven an even deeper wedge into his damaged relationship with Daisy.

He still had the special moments with Jenny tucked away deep in his heart. They were forever stitched there, along with those magical threads that brought them together in the first place. She had changed him. He just wanted one last conversation. Just one. It wasn't fair. He was giving up hope of ever being reunited with her, or being soothed by those beautiful eyes and melodic voice. It was clear that even when he found Monroe, Drake would keep her from him.

Enos crept back upstairs and went back to bed, dejected.

Daisy wouldn't speak to him, Jenny was lost to him and Gus and Emily would soon be gone. As he lay there staring blankly at the bookshelf, he hoped that somehow he could rebuild his life from the shattered mess it was now.


	45. Epilogue

* * *

_"All days are nights to see till I see thee, And nights bright days when dreams do show thee to me."_

~ William Shakespeare

* * *

**Wednesday, July, 22, 1987**

Almost six weeks had passed since the horrible day when gunmen attacked at the ranch. The weather was now blistering hot and it hadn't rained in Hazzard since Enos returned home from Wyoming. There had been no further attacks or threats on Daisy's life or his and he thought perhaps Drake was telling the truth about Monroe seeing them as protected. Why Monroe attacked was still unknown.

Enos was finally free of the cast and the cane that had confined his mobility for so long. In just a few days he would return to duty and while excited, he was also melancholy. It meant Gus and Emily's time here was coming to an end. They had made plans to leave for Wyoming in two days, the day before he returned to active duty.

Whenever he thought of the trials of the past two months, he was so grateful for their help. He couldn't have survived this without them. Today was a special day and he had important things planned. Emily would be the one by his side when the man from Atlanta arrived.

Enos walked back to the house over dramatic cracks in the dirt. The lines grew wider each day from the oppressive heat of the sun and a drought was devastating the local crops, including the large field of hay the Circle M depended on to get through the winter. He was getting a crash course in running a ranch during a crisis. Luckily, he would have help.

He had just finished looking over the new stud barn and eight adjoining runs. Eventually there would be a small apartment built upstairs and plans were being designed for a bunkhouse in the future, but not until the rest of the horses were brought back from Wyoming.

With the stud barn finished, the next task was to refurbish the old apartment in the top of the main barn so the new ranch foreman could move in. Gus was meeting with Sam Tucker today for a second interview and if all went well Enos would meet him tomorrow.

As he walked toward the house he noticed the workers had arrived to install the new gate. This gate would be much better than the metal fortress that once blocked the drive. Beth would approve. It was similar to the one at the Rafter G, a 5-foot tall manual gate that was adorned with a wagon wheel in the center.

The Circle M's brand was affixed on the center of the wheel and eventually, the names of each generation of O'Connell's that lived here would be burned into a spoke on the wheel. He was holding off on having his name added. It would be another reminder that he was alone.

Daisy would drop by often and had become very attached to Emily. He would try to spend short periods of time with her when she came by. While the friendship was strained, it was slowly recovering. He was finally coming to terms over losing the romantic love he once held for her and would survive. Somehow.

He was also beginning to come to terms with most of the things that had happened since the day he left for Wyoming. He still missed Jenny and worried for her. He hoped that someday she would be free and safe, but he wondered if he would ever get over her. He had yet to reach the point where he wanted to try. He couldn't let go, but he was picking up the pieces and his life was becoming "manageable."

Enos was on the porch when his next appointment pulled up the drive. Emily met him on the steps and they drove to Swallows Meadow. When they arrived, the man carried a bag of tools and Enos tucked Emily's hand around his arm as they walked up the grassy hill.

He hadn't been here since the day he carried Beth to her final resting place. This time, he was here for a very special reason. He felt strongly about the idea and after discussing it with Gus and Emily, he made the plans to have a permanent change made. He was grateful his godmother had come with him.

While the man worked, he walked Emily to the sycamore tree and showed her the heart his father had carved. Enos lovingly traced the carving with his fingers.

_Otis and Beth. Forever and Always._

When he first saw the heart six years ago, he had no idea what it meant or what his future held. Now, everything had changed. He was proof of their  _forever_  love.

They gathered wildflowers from the meadow while they waited. When the man was finished, he called them over to Beth's grave.

"Mr. Strate, I'll give ya' some time. Just come down when you're ready."

Enos looked at the stone with a lump in his throat. He was finally able to visibly show his love.

"Thank you, sir." Enos shook the man's hand. "It's real nice."

The man nodded and returned to his car.

Enos held Emily's hand and looked over the man's handiwork. This was how the marker should have been all along.

Elizabeth Grace  
O'Connell  
Strate  
 _Loving Mother_  


Enos left the flowers on the grave with tears in his eyes. Emily honored his grief with tears of her own and hugged him tight before they joined the mason in his car.

Once back in the house, Emily retreated to the kitchen to bake and keep her hands busy. As the smells filled the house, it was a bittersweet thought. It was another thing he would miss.

Gus had been a constant source of support and humor. Barney and Dan had become good friends as well. He would miss them all, but promised to visit them each year or more if he could.

Eventually the smell of apple cinnamon muffins pulled him back to the kitchen to be with his godmother. He walked up behind her and gave her a quick hug.

"Miss Emily, Thanks for being there today. I'm gonna miss ya' somethin' fierce when ya' go back to Wyoming."

"Sweetheart ya' know we cherish ya' and there ain't a thing we wouldn't do for ya'. It won't be that long. When the summer heat dies down, you're comin' out to pick up some more horses. We're going to come back to visit. I want ya' to think about coming out early for the fall color ride. It's just beautiful when th' leaves turn. Please? Would ya'?"

"You bet, Miss Emily. I'd love that. Will ya' tell me if ya' hear anything from Jenny? A-ask her to please..." he cleared his throat. "Please ask her to call, or come by. Anytime, day or night, I don't care. Just..."

"Ya' be still now." Emily took his face. "I will. I know it hurts that th' two of ya' didn't get th' closure ya' needed. If we hear from her, I promise to talk with her and I'll call ya' right away."

Enos could only nod his thanks.

"Here…tell me what ya' think." Emily gave him a bite of a warm muffin.

"I think ya' need to make a bunch more and hide 'em before Gus eats them."

"That man is a push over for sweets."

"No ma'am. He's a pushover for you."

She laughed and fixed him a glass of iced tea before shooing him out on the porch. As he rocked back and forth in the swing, he thought back on all the things that happened and how they connected to his past. He thought of all the loved ones who had come into his life and the ones who remained only in his memories.

Beth, his mother, had loved him deeply and sacrificed her happiness to protect him. Then even after her death, she had planned and prepared to watch over him and protect the O'Connell Legacy that was now his to pass down.

He thought of the things he had learned in the diaries about his father. Otis was the best…the absolute best. He appreciated his father more than ever. Someday, if he had children of his own, he had the best examples of parents a man could ask for.

He thought again of Daisy and while he knew she was hurt, they would always be friends. She was trying and maybe they could still be together, only time would lift the confusion and clarify the facts.

Then there was Jenny. She still brought a smile to his lips and a flutter to his heart. Wherever she was running, she carried a piece of his heart with her. It hurt to be without her and have so many words left unsaid. Enos knew from his relationship with Beth that the quality of time was important, not quantity.

Enos saw Jenny in everything. He kept rituals to keep her in is life, to keep hope alive. He always had fresh marshmallows in the house and had dug a fire pit out by the vegetable garden. He kept her truck waxed and ponied Bella with him twice a week when he went out for evening rides on Tag.

Gus said he was making himself crazy and he probably was. He was clawing to very few memories like his life depended on it and the torch he carried for his absent girlfriend only burned brighter. At some point, common sense said he would be forced to let her go, but his heart wasn't releasing it's grip.

He didn't know what he would do about that.

The shade of the porch and the gentle breeze made the heat of the day tolerable. Emily stepped out on the porch with a fresh pitcher of tea just as Dan approached with a silly smirk on his face.

Enos couldn't hold back the grin. "Dan? What's going on? Ya' look like ya' been in th' shine."

Dan chuckled. "Not yet, but this would be th' time to celebrate. I think you're gonna be plum tickled."

Emily sat next to Enos and waved him over. "Ya' bring yourself up outta that sun and let me pour ya' some tea. Tell us what's got ya' all giddy."

"Yes ma'am." Still chuckling, Dan took the steps and sat in the rocking chair next to them. "I ain't sure exactly when it happened, but I expect maybe it was that night y'all were stuck in the cavern in that storm."

"I ain't followin' ya'." Enos tipped his head curiously.

Dan took his glass from Emily, "I was suspicious because Bella has been so moody. Remember her kickin' th' farrier last week?"

"Yeah."

"She never does that." Dan took a long drink. "Anyways, I sent off a blood sample. Somebody's gonna be a father."

"Huh?"

Emily choked on her tea, "Well all be! Tag?"

"Yes ma'am."

Enos's eyebrows jumped. "You mean, T-Tag and Bella, th-they..."

"Yeah. It has to be Tag. She wasn't exposed to any other stallions at the Rafter G and we've kept them separated since we've been back here. The only time it could have happened was durin' that storm. So if all goes well, the Circle M will have a new foal on the ground come next April."

"Possum on a gumbush!" Enos was over the moon. "Did ya' hear that Emily? Tag's gonna have a foal!"

"No, Bella's gonna have a foal." Emily corrected. "Ya' men always think th' same way. It takes us women a little longer to finish cookin' th' baby!"

Enos blushed and they had a good laugh.

He offered his hand. "Thanks for catching that, Dan. Gus is sure gonna be surprised!"

"It's my job." Dan shook Enos's hand and his eyes took on a faraway look. "I was thinking that, well, I just wish...um…oh, hell." He took off his hat and slapped it over his knee. "Cowgirl loves Bella and she'd be so proud. It broke her heart when Drake made her leave that horse behind. I understand why he did it, but I should've stopped him."

"Enough of that foolish talk." Emily said. "Drake would've hurt ya', Dan. Gus held ya' back for a reason."

"I don't reckon I care. At least I would've tried to help her. I wish that I had told her..." Dan cleared his throat and abruptly stood. "I just remembered something I gotta do before we go. Thanks for th' tea. I'll see y'all later."

"Oh, Dan. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Emily tried to reach for him, but he backed away in a flash. "Dan! Please, come inside and let's have a talk."

"N-no thanks, ma'am. It ain't necessary. I'm fine." Dan raced down the stairs and moved towards the barn at a fast clip.

"Miss Emily, what was that all about?"

Emily sighed sadly. "I'm gonna tell ya', because I know you'll be sensitive to it. Dan has some real deep feelings for Jenny. He loves her, Enos."

Jealousy reared it's ugly head and Enos felt run thorough with a dull stick. "D-did he and Jenny..."

"Oh, no! It ain't like that. They were good friends, but she don't feel th' same way about him. She doesn't even know. He didn't say nothin' to her and he's felt bad about it for a long time. She ain't never opened her heart or had eyes for anyone, until you came along. Dan knows he missed his chance. Jenny adores you and I suspect it goes much deeper from what Gus told me."

Enos closed his eyes and lowered his head. If that was true, why wasn't she here? Was she protecting him or was Drake preventing her? He had no way of knowing.

"When I get back to work, I'm gonna find Monroe, Emily. I promise ya'. I'll make sure he spends the rest of his life behind bars for what he's done to her."

"If anybody can, it's you."

Tears began to sting the back of his eyes. "I ain't felt something like this before. It's so… _strong_ …and I don't know what to do about it. If I just had some word about how she's doin' or if she's safe. I mean, can't she call? What do I do?"

"Child, ya' get up each day and keep livin'. That's all that any of us can do. We don't have any other choice but to give it time."

* * *

Time.

Time had flown by.

The August heat had turned almost everything brown as the lack of rain left nature parched. Enos tossed his hat in the seat and loosened his tie as he begged the slightest breeze to find it's way through the open windows of the cruiser. The trees along County 64 afforded little shade and he hadn't moved all morning. It was so hot no one was out and not a single car had blown around the curve or been caught in the speed trap.

Enos was bored and listened to the cicadas as he waited for his lunch break. Emily and Gus had been gone for two weeks and he was adjusting to work while simultaneously running a ranch in the middle of a drought. On days like this he missed his godparents the most and struggled with his time alone.

At least if he were at the ranch he had things to keep his mind occupied. Sam was there to keep him company and run interference from unwanted guests. The trips from women 'popping by' with pies and goodies had begun to slow a little. Enos and Sam knew if they paid the girls any mind it would be nothing but trouble. Enos was still waiting for a petite brown haired girl with gem green eyes to knock on his doors and offer him s'mores. He missed her so much.

Things were getting somewhat back to normal at work and he was elated when Rosco called to send him to the Jimson Hollow speed trap. The A/C was broken in the cruiser, but at least he could get some air moving. Enos took the opportunity to stop at the Boar's Nest for lunch and after parking the cruiser he walked inside to find a full house. He took his spot on the corner barstool and waited for Daisy.

Being back in uniform, people had stopped paying quite so much attention to him, except for the women of course. He had settled into a comfortable rapport with Daisy and they could at least have short, casual conversations. Enos was lonely for friendship, but didn't want to send the wrong message. He had kept a safe distance from her so he didn't give false hopes or unrealistic expectations.

He had no idea how long he would be stuck in this limbo.

"Hey sugar!" Daisy sashayed over and put glass of ice water in front of him. "You look parched. Ya' here for th' usual lunch?"

"Hey Dais. Yes, ma'am. Th' usual." Enos downed the water and she quickly refilled his glass.

"I've been worried about ya' out there in this heat. I heard Rosco call and send ya' to Jimson Hollow so I started your lunch. It's almost ready."

"Gee, thanks Dais. That's real thoughtful of ya'."

"Be right back."

"Hey, Dais?" Enos sat his glass down when she turned to face him. "I was wonderin' if you would like to come out with Bo and Luke tomorrow night and go riding. Th' heat ain't so bad at dusk. Ya' got time?"

"Oh, sugar. I got th' time." Daisy smiled pleasantly. "I'd really like that. I ain't been riding since we got back from Wyoming. Can I ride Bella? She was so much fun."

Enos swallowed the lump in his throat. She could, but every time he looked at Bella he saw Jenny.

"I'm sorry, Dais, but Bella is in foal. I got another real nice horse for ya'. Will Bo and Luke be able to come? I really want to introduce them to Sam."

"A foal!? Oh, how exciting! I'm happy for ya', Enos. I'm sure th' guys will come along. I've heard about Sam from some of th' girls that drop in on ya'." Daisy gave him a knowing wink. "I ain't seen him come in here though. Where's he from?"

"Tennessee. He doesn't know anybody here just yet, but he's a nice guy. I thought maybe the five of us could go for a ride and have dinner on th' trails. Beth and I, we used to do that all th' time."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Daisy bit her lip and leaned across the bar. "Enos, I wanted to apologize to ya'. I'm real sorry about Drake. My feelings were hurt over Jenny and he made me feel like somebody still cared. It didn't mean nothin'. He ran off just like th' rest of them. Ain't no body out there can compare to you, sugar. Will ya' forgive me?"

"Shoot, that's okay, Daisy. Ya' had a reason to be upset. I'm sorry for hurtin' ya. I didn't mean to, but I'm just...um...I still need time."

"Well. Let's just have fun tomorrow and now worry about it." Daisy smiled and pinched his cheek. "I'll get your lunch, sugar."

Enos blushed. "Thanks, Daisy."

Daisy left and he was pouring another glass of water when he felt them.

Eyes.

Female eyes.

They were watching him from every direction. That little problem still hadn't improved. Some of the women had backed off a little, but the touchy-feely ones really made him jumpy. Batting their eyelashes, touching his shoulders, slipping their arms around his, and then there were the  _really_  scary ones...like Margaret. She would come up behind him and-

"Here ya' go, sugar!"

"Thanks, Dais." Enos could see Margaret in the corner booth so he pulled out his wallet and stood to leave. "I…um…I gotta run. See y'all tomorrow night, okay?"

"Ya' ain't touched your sandwich!" Daisy looked perplexed. "At least let me put it in a sack for ya'. You need to eat. Especially since Emily's not here cookin' for ya' anymore."

"I ain't starved yet, Dais, but I appreciate it." Enos stood and fidgeted with his hat.

He was trying to be patient, but a wink from Margaret sent him into orbit. Enos backed against the wall as a man in a suit leaned against the bar.

"Afternoon, Daisy." He rested on his elbow with a playful half-smile. "Can I get a big glass of that sweet tea you make so well, to go?"

"Hey mister! I didn't know you were back! When did you get here?"

"Drove in last night. I'll be around for a few days depending on how things go."

Across the room, Margaret slid out of her booth in a low cut top and a too tight mini skirt.

Enos gave Daisy a desperate look. "Daisy, I  _really_  gotta go."

Daisy caught Margaret slinking through the tables. " _Ohh_ , I got ya'." Rushing down the bar, she handed him his lunch. "There ya' go. See ya' tomorrow, sugar."

"Thanks. Bye, Dais." Enos hurried towards the door and overheard Daisy talking with her flashy customer.

"So, are ya' workin' for the same company this time mister? Or do I need to buy ya' that sweet tea?" Daisy laughed and Enos could picture the smile he was missing.

He didn't have to wait long for confirmation.

"My treat this time. That smile is worth every penny."

Yep. Things were definitely back to normal. Enos rushed to the patrol car and ate his lunch on the road, alone.

* * *

It was still in the triple digits as Enos drove home that evening. When his home came into view he still had a hard time believing it was his. It might be easier if he had someone to share it with. Since his godparents left, the house seemed so terribly empty. Emily's loving touches were everywhere and he missed them both so much.

He parked in the driveway on the side of the house and went inside to change. After putting his dinner in the oven, he went to the porch and waved to Sam. He was breaking a young filly named Abby in the round pen. Sam really was a nice guy and they got along well. He had moved into the apartment in the barn and seemed happy here, but he buried himself in his work to hide his loneliness. It was another similarity between them. Enos hoped that the Dukes coming out tomorrow would help with that.

While he rocked back and forth watching Abby run circles, a car pulled through the gate. Enos did a double take. It was expensive, a Jaguar, black, with tinted windows and Massachusetts plates.

"Sam? Are ya' expectin' company?"

"Nope." Sam continued working the filly. "Ain't got another appointment until tomorrow and it sure ain't nobody in a car like that!"

Enos watched curiously as the car drove up to the house. Hazzard County didn't see many high end imports like this one unless they were passing through on the interstate. The Jag parked in front of the house and the driver stepped out.

The man took off his suit jacket and tossed it in the car. Enos recognized him from the Boar's Nest. He was the one talking with Daisy. He carried a large envelope, wore dark sunglasses and straightened his tie as he took his time walking around the car. Enos sized the man up and thought he looked familiar. Had he seen him before this afternoon?

While not extremely tall, he was far from short. He had broad shoulders and dark brown hair that kept falling in loose strands over his forehead. He wore a class ring of some sort on his right hand and everything about him screamed money and the finer things it could buy. Enos was certain he had seen him someplace before, but he couldn't quite place him.

Enos stood and walked to the rail. "Howdy. Can I help ya'?"

"Hi! I'm looking for Gus Rafferty. Is he around?"

"I'm sure sorry, but Gus went back to Wyoming two weeks ago. I'm Deputy Enos Strate. How do ya' know Gus?"

The man grinned like an imp. He leaned against the car, folded his arms and crossed a foot over the other. Even his mannerisms were familiar.

"So,  _you're_  what all the fuss is about." A single finger pulled his sunglasses down just enough to peek over the top, then pushed them back up. "The place looks real nice. Beth would be real proud. To answer your question, Gus and I go back a few years. I've heard a lot about you. I brought something for you to look over and I'm here to help."

Enos leaned against the porch post. This was beginning to make him uneasy. What  _"fuss"_  and how did he know Beth?

"Help," he replied skeptically. "You're here to help  _me_. Have we met?"

"Not exactly, no. Although, people ask me that often."

"Mister, I'd appreciate it if you would…" Enos's mouth gaped and he muttered, "No ding dang way."

The man had removed his sunglasses revealing brilliant green eyes, then he smiled …  _and tilted his head to the side._

"She said you were funny," he chuckled. "Deputy Strate, you need to read this and then we need to have a long talk about Wallace Monroe - and my sister. My name is Jaxon MacFarland. It's very nice to meet you."

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the tall blond haired man was greeted by yet another guard in an expensive black suit. Monroe's closest people were always impeccably dressed. He expected it of his inner circle.

"Matt?"

"Yeah. He asked to see me."

"Right this way."

The man led Matt down a corridor with fine Aubusson rugs on highly polished marble floors. Various works of art, sculptures and paintings adorned the walkway on both sides. The moldings and all the woodwork were intricately carved and designed. At the end of the corridor was a set of large double doors.

Matt's escort was then met by two more of Monroe's men at the doors. One picked up a telephone, then after being given approval, Matt was checked for weapons and any listening devices. The man again picked up the phone.

"Yes sir, he's clean." A buzzer sounded and the guard opened the doors. "Walk straight ahead to the desk. You have fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

The door shut behind him with a loud clank, locking him in. He walked across a dark marble floor to a desk with a high backed leather chair, which at present faced away from him. Beyond the chair, Matt could see for miles across Manhattan.

"Matthew Duncan?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Monroe."

"First let me say I'm very sorry for your loss. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir. Please call me Matt."

He took a seat and the large leather chair turned. Wallace Monroe steepled his fingers as he faced him.

"Matt. I'm bringing you in because I need a new hired gun. I was very upset when I learned of your brother's murder. I'd like you to take over Reid's position. There was a job botched recently. I mean to correct that and it starts with a little waitress in Georgia. I feel you will be properly motivated. She just happens to be the one who your brother had in his, shall we say…care…when Drake MacFarland ended his life. Are you interested?"

"Absolutely. I'm your man, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who were an inspiration and support while writing this story! I hope you've enjoyed it! There is much more in store for Enos and Daisy as the series continues with "Return To Rafter G Ranch." It is currently being re-written and will be posted as chapters are ready!


End file.
